Naraë Harry Potter, Nöé Naraë Tom Elvis Jedusor
by Gabrielletrompelamort
Summary: Harry Potter, sans autre espoir de vaincre le mage noir, repart 20 ans dans le passé pour tenter de sauver ceux qu'il a aimé et éradiquer à la base Voldemort. -C'ÉTAIT MA PREMIÈRE FIC, SOYEZ INDULGENTS-
1. Un mot avant de commencer, lisez siouplé

Bonjour à tous! me voilà avec une nouvelle fic!  
  
Résumé: Tout espoir a disparu: l'Angleterre est aux mains de Voldemort depuis bientôt un an. Il sème la terreur et personne ne semble pouvoir l'arrêter, pourtant... le survivant est toujours là! dans l'ombre de la clandestinité mais toujours là et... désespéré! mais si... vingts ans en arrière, trois ans avec les maraudeurs, trois ans pour changer le monde!Une seule chance pour éliminer Voldemort avant son règne...  
  
Cette fois ci, je ne ferai pas comme pour "les folles aventures des maraudeurs" que j'ai arrêté pour plusieurs raisons:  
  
-- manque de temps, d'idées!  
  
-- un scénario plus que baclé!  
  
-- une histoire à dormir debout!  
  
-- et des chapitres écrits dans la foulée, rapidement, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir!  
  
Et maintenant, voici plusieurs bonnes raisons de lire cette fic ci!  
  
-- Un scénario bien ficellé, vraisemblable et super, je trouve!  
  
-- Une méthode d'écriture plus rôdée!  
  
-- Un temps d'écriture ralongé et donc des chapitres plus longs, et mieux écrits car les 10 chapitres suivants sont déjà prévus, dans ma tête! je sais donc où je vais et ce que je fais!  
  
Je crois que ces raisons vous suffiront, non?  
  
Ah oui, je demanderai une chose: comment on fait pour que les caractères choisis apparaissent en italique, gras ou soulignés quand on écrit dans un Bloc note sur Window XP sur fanfiction????? mystère toujours pas résolu et demandant une solution! sinon, en attendant, je ferai sans...  
  
Ah oui, une bonne fois pour toutes:  
  
DISCLAIMER: rien mais alors rien du tout ne m'appartient! ni les persos, ni les lieux, ni rien du tout sauf ce que vous ne reconnaitrez pas!!! toute ressemblance avec une autre fiction n'est pas voulue! je n'ai en aucun cas copié sur un(e) autre et si ressemblance il y avait, elle serait fortuite!   
  
ATTENTION: spoiler de tous les tomes de harry potter!!!!  
  
  
  
Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit! sinon, pardon d'avoir arrêté mon autre fic mais ça en devenait vraiment n'importe quoi! (bien que j'en ai reprit certains éléments! même beaucoup!)  
  
Et aussi: les réponses aux reviews se feront tous les cinq chapitres! il y aura à chaque fois un chapitre prévu EXPRESSEMENT pour vous répondre! donc, réponse à toutes vos reviews dans... 5 chapitres!  
  
Sinon, je veux juste vous dire que, malgrè la date de publication de cette fic, j'ai commencé à l'écrire il y a deux mois de cela...  
  
Je n'ai plus rien à dire si ce n'est: bonne lecture!  
  
bzou! bzou! bzou! 


	2. Chapitre I

Chapitre premier:  
  
Le monde magique était en pleine dégringolade.  
  
En effet, Voldemort, le mage noir le plus redouté, s'était, voilà un an maintenant, emparé de l'Angleterre, malgré une résistance plus qu'acharnée.  
  
Voldemort et ses sbires s'attaquaient maintenant à la France. Viendrait l'Europe entière, puis le monde entier...  
  
Le destin du monde était tout tracé. Voldemort était trop puissant: il avait anéanti Dumbledore, le plus illustre des "mages blancs", le dernier rempart de la communauté sorcière, de la liberté. Le mage noir recherchait maintenant l'espoir des sorciers, sur lequel tout reposait à présent:  
  
Harry Potter, le survivant.  
  
Mais cet espoir était aussi faible qu'illusoire. Le survivant avait littéralement disparu. Autant pour Voldemort que pour le reste des sorciers et sorcières.  
  
Le survivant s'était envolé, durant sa septième année, peu après la mort de Dumbledore. Il avait disparu, totalement.  
  
Rien ne pourrait plus sauver le monde de Voldemort et de sa sale engeance, rien, sinon Harry Potter. Mais Harry Potter savait, lui. Il savait que Voldemort était trop puissant. Plus puissant que lui, plus puissant que Dumbledore. Il était deux fois, trois fois et même cinq fois plus puissant que ces deux personnalités réunies.  
  
Mais en un mot comme en mille: tout était perdu, et cela définitivement...  
  
Harry Potter était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés, ses longs cheveux noirs corbeaux éparpillés autour de son visage endormi. Il avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux et semblait faible et amaigri. Le teint pâle, autrefois hâlé, contrastait avec la noirceur de sa robe, lui donnant l'allure d'un fantôme.  
  
Une mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair barrait son front et d'étranges mèches argentées parcouraient sa chevelure noire, lui arrivant aux épaules.  
  
Harry Potter ouvrit les yeux. Il se releva et observa avec tristesse la masure qui lui servait d'abri depuis plus d'un an.  
  
Car voilà un an qu'il vivait caché de tous, seul.  
  
Il avait tout perdu: Hermione, SA Hermione, et puis aussi Ron, son meilleur ami, assassiné en même temps que toute sa famille. Mais il avait aussi perdu son parrain Sirius, Remus, son confident était lui aussi parti. Dumbledore était mort sous ses yeux et le professeur McGonagall avait suivie, quelques minutes plus tard. Et Severus, celui qui fut son ami le temps d'une semaine l'avait lui aussi quitté, mort dans ses bras, baignant dans son sang. Tonks était morte peu après Sirius, précédant de peu Mrs Figg ainsi que Mondingus. En fait... en fait tous les membres de l'ordre du Phénix et leurs amis proches, si peu soient-ils, étaient morts assassinés.  
  
Seul Harry Potter avait survécu.  
  
"Encore une fois" pensa-t-il amèrement.  
  
Et Harry Potter avait alors été animé d'une rage froide, d'une colère contenue. et sa rage de vie, sa rage de joie, son envie d'amour, son envie de paix, sa soif d'une vie normale l'avait rattrapé.  
  
Et le survivant avait juré, oh oui! Il avait juré devant Voldemort lui même qu'il le vaincrait, quelque soit le moyen.  
  
Et ce moyen, il le tenait. Il l'avait enfin trouvé, après plus d'un an de recherches poussées, cloîtré dans une seule et unique pièce et condamné à jouer au chien errant en utilisant la métamorphose. Mais le chien n'était pas son animagus, non. Son animagus était beaucoup plus que cela.  
  
Le survivant se métamorphosa en chien noir, tout comme Sirius le faisait il y a cinq ans de cela, peut être plus, il n'aurait su le dire...  
  
Il sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers le village de Pré Au Lard.  
  
L'atmosphère y était joyeuse malgré la situation politique actuelle. Les enfants étaient insouciants et heureux de vivre.  
  
"J'aurai aimé être ainsi, moi aussi. Mais on ne m'en a donné ni le temps ni le choix..." pensa amèrement Harry.  
  
"Bonjour toi!" dit Madame Rosmerta en voyant le grand chien trottiner vers elle. "Approche, je vais te donner à boire et à manger!"  
  
Rosmerta ne savait pas ce qui la poussait à agir ainsi mais elle le faisait et elle ne demandait pas de réponse à sa question...  
  
Patmol était devenu le petit chien de Pré Au Lard, aimé des étudiants et apprécié modérément des parents car il avait, un jour, mis le désordre dans tout Pré Au Lard en poursuivant un chat qui lui rappelait McGonagall. Il lui avait semblé amusant de "jouer" avec une ombre de celle qui fut son professeur de métamorphose, celle qui lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'elle savait et qui l'avait amené à ce très haut niveau en très peu de temps. Elle avait tout donné pour lui et en était morte pour lui et ses convictions.  
  
Quelques étudiants de Poudlard l'aperçurent.  
  
"EH! Patmol!"  
  
Bizarrement, le chien ne voulait qu'on l'appelle qu'ainsi. Les adolescents lui avaient proposés plusieurs noms et le chien avait à chaque fois refusé, jusqu'au jour où il leur avait montré le bonbon du même nom.  
  
Le chien, donc, se précipita vers eux et sauta littéralement sur la petite fille qui accompagnait les autres. Elle avait compris qu'il n'était pas vraiment un chien et l'avait gardé pour elle et il lui en était reconnaissant. Elle lui avait dit "Je sais que tu n'es pas celui que tu prétends être! Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais je ne dirait rien!" Et à partir de ce jour, il y avait une certaine complicité entre lui et la jeune fillette de onze ans.  
  
Elle s'appelait Nina et était accompagnée de son amie Gladys. Ces deux filles, particulièrement jolies, étaient avec le frère de Nina, Anakin, et ses amis, des élèves de 14 ans: Justin et Caroline.  
  
Madame Rosmerta lui apporta une écuelle et un bol d'eau. Il lui lécha la main et, sous le regard amusé des clients, il poussa son gain vers la table de ses amis qui l'accueillirent chaleureusement.  
  
"Alors Patmol, content de nous revoir? Nous oui! Et vive les capes d'invisibilité, hein?"  
  
Pour toute réponse, le chien jappa.  
  
"Apparemment oui!" Gladys sourit et le caressa derrière les oreilles. Le chien grogna de contentement.  
  
Harry avait beau être un homme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se comporter comme un chien quand il se métamorphosait en chien ou encore en chat quand il se métamorphosait en chat!  
  
Patmol lapa son eau, mangea toute sa nourriture et lécha tant et si bien l'écuelle qu'elle se mit à briller.   
  
Rassasié, il poussa le tout vers madame Rosmerta qui le gratifia d'une caresse avant de retourner vers ses amis.  
  
Il se coucha paresseusement contre les jambes des enfants et ferma les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir et écoutant en fait la plupart de la conversation, futile à ses yeux compte tenu des événements mais distrayante. Plus distrayante que les éternels grimoires qui étaient devenus son quotidien.  
  
En se couchant, le chien veilla à contracter ses muscles toutes les minutes pour ne pas être engourdi en cas d'attaque. Harry avait prit cette habitude en apprenant les rudiments des arts martiaux, sans aller plus loin dans l'apprentissage.  
  
Tout était calme, un rayon de soleil lui tombait sur le dos et lui tenait chaud.  
  
Harry pensait tranquillement, savourant ce moment de paix. Qu'il aurait voulu être un chien! Car ce n'était que sous cette forme qu'il trouvait ce repos-ci.  
  
Il pensait toujours à son enfance. du haut de ses 18 ans, Harry avait vécu plus qu'un homme aguerri ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir vécu. Il en avait trop vu, trop.  
  
"Dit moi Patmol" C'était Anakin "D'où tires-tu ces mèches argentées sur tout ton corps?"  
  
RAAAAAAAAHHH! Satanées mèches! Au fait, tient, oui? D'où venaient elles? pff! Aucune idée! Elles étaient apparues il y a cinq ans. Et, à chaque fois qu'une personne à laquelle Harry tenait disparaissait, une mèche apparaissait.  
  
Patmol le regarda l'air de dire "De quoi tu parles?" avant de retourner à sa sieste.  
  
Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait accompli: à ce qui allait être l'unique chance de sauver ce qu'aurait pu être le monde sans Voldemort, sans la prophétie. A ce qu'aurait pût être la vie de Harry Potter, s'il n'y avait jamais eu de survivant, si Voldemort avait été tué avant, avant de devenir trop fort pour lui, le survivant, justement!  
  
Patmol rêvassait maintenant. Il se tourna sur le dos, Gladys lui caressant doucement la patte avant droite.  
  
Être un chien avait du bon! On ne faisait rien de la journée, on était choyé, loué, aimé et on vivait au jour le jour. Seulement voilà. Harry Potter lui, ne pouvait se le permettre alors, il laissait Patmol faire!  
  
Tout à coup, un frisson parcouru l'échine du chien qui se releva en grognant.  
  
Le bar était devenu soudainement silencieux. Dix secondes plus tard, cinq mangemorts rentraient dans le bar.  
  
Madame Rosmerta devînt livide et se hâta de leur servir à boire pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une table. Malheureusement, la table choisie se révéla être celle de Harry et de ses amis.  
  
"Levez vous de là!" gueula Lucius malfoy en prenant Nina par le col de sa chemise et en la poussant par terre.  
  
Nina se mit à pleurer bruyamment.  
  
"Ferme là, gamine!"  
  
Les pleurs de Nina redoublèrent, elle ne se contrôlait plus.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr" Patmol grogna de plus belle.  
  
"Et toi le chien, dégage!"  
  
Le mangemort donna un grand coup de pied dans le ventre de Patmol qui eu un jappement de douleur mais qui se releva vaillamment et continua à grogner, sortant ses crocs.  
  
"Pff! Saleté! Endoloris!"  
  
Patmol laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Le mangemort s'en délecta.  
  
Nina pleura encore et encore. Elle s'approcha du chien et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille de la suivre dehors.  
  
Elle se levait tandis que Patmol ne bougeait pas, fixant le mangemort d'un regard meurtrier.  
  
"Au fait, petite!" La voix du mangemort avait quelque chose de malsain. "Approche! Legilimens!"  
  
Le mangemort sonda l'esprit de la jeune fille et eu un sourire sadique.  
  
"Approche, petite sang de bourbe! Endoloris!"  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Patmol, qui était couché se jeta sur le mangemort et lui enfonça ses crocs dans le cou. Il sentit le sang couler sur sa langue. Il s'enleva et se mit entre Nina et les mangemorts, grognant de plus belle.  
  
Malfoy s'écroula, baignant dans son sang.  
  
"Saleté de clébard! Ahhhhhh!"  
  
Le chien lui sauta à la gorge mais un des autres fut plus rapide.  
  
"Protego"  
  
Patmol se heurta à un mur invisible et retomba dans un bruit mat sur le sol. Du sang coula, il était blessé.  
  
"Bien. Endoloris!" Il avait lancé le sort sur la petite qui hurla de douleur.  
  
"C'est ton chien, petite? Quel est son nom? Car tu n'aimerais pas que je recommence..."  
  
"P... Pa... Patmol." dit Nina entre deux sanglots.  
  
"Patmol... ça me dit vaguement quelque chose..."  
  
"Laisse Crabbe! Je sais!" dit Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
"alors, dit!"  
  
"C'était le surnom de mon imbécile de cousin, Sirius Black! D'ailleurs, il avait un animagus semblable! Ca n'est peut être qu'une coïncidence mais..."  
  
Elle lança un sort que seul Harry entendit. Elle voulait savoir s'il était vraiment un chien.  
  
Patmol ne lui fit pas ce plaisir et évita le jet de lumière bleue. A la mention du nom de Sirius, le sang de Patmol n'avait fait qu'un tour...  
  
'GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Patmol grogna encore plus fort si c'était possible. Il ne vit pas, dans le feu de l'action, Crabbe lui lancer le même sort que Bellatrix avait tenté quelques secondes auparavant.  
  
Il le reçu de plein fouet et fut projeté contre le mur sous la violence du coup.  
  
"Ah Ah!!!! Mais nous avons affaire à un sorcier!" dit Bellatrix. "Montres toi!"  
  
Harry comprit qu'il fallait jouer son jeu, sans pour autant lui répondre.  
  
"Je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas le savoir!" répondit t il, sa voix venant de nulle part.  
  
"Tu es lâche!" cracha la mangemort. "Tu te caches sous un masque!"  
  
"Ca n'est pas lâche. c'est nécessaire pour... ta propre sécurité, disons."  
  
"parce qu'un sorcier ennemi du maître et ouvertement provocateur pourrait faire du mal à l'un des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres?"  
  
"J'ai blessé gravement l'un des vôtres sans magie... imagine avec la magie..."  
  
"Ca ne veut rien dire."  
  
"Peut être... mais peut être pas."  
  
Sur cette élégante répartie, Patmol sauta sur Bellatrix qui tomba contre la table dans un craquement sinistre, comme si sa tête s'était ouverte en deux. Ce qui devait être le cas car il y avait maintenant du sang partout...  
  
Patmol reprit du recul et jaugea ses adversaires. Leurs deux mentors abattus, ils n'en menaient pas large.  
  
L'un des mangemorts restants murmura quelque chose à celui se trouvant à sa droite. Ce dernier s'en alla en transplanant.  
  
"Maintenant, c'est entre nous trois, espèce de chien galeux!"  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrr" Pour toute réponse, Harry s'élança sur lui et envoya un appel télépathique à Nina.  
  
"Enfuis-toi! je sais quoi faire!"  
  
"Mais..."  
  
"Nina! de toutes les manières, je comptait bientôt partir! C'est un adieu!"  
  
"Merci patmol. Tu es un ami formidable."  
  
Harry coupa la transmission télépathique tandis qu'il sautait, toutes griffes dehors, sur le dernier des mangemorts.  
  
Celui ci tomba à terre et s'évanouit.  
  
Patmol était vainqueur.  
  
Un chien contre cinq mangemorts, sans magie, donc. C'était tout simplement stupéfiant.  
  
Patmol se dirigea vers Madame Rosmerta et ne dit rien, redevenant le chien qu'elle avait connue. Elle lut dans ses yeux une reconnaissance éternelle et eu un sourire.  
  
Et Patmol s'enfuit des trois balais. Il croisa le regard de ses amis mais ne s'arrêta pas. Il avait une patte foulée, un oeil au beurre noir et une entaille à l'arcade sourcilière. Rien de trop grave mais il avait besoin d'être soigné avant de partir.  
  
Le chien courut à toute allure, sans se soucier des appels de son corps qui réclamait une pause. Il n'en fit pas car, s'il s'arrêtait, il ne pourrait plus repartir.  
  
Il courait, sous les yeux ébahis des passants de voir un chien blessé, plein de sang courir comme si sa vie en dépendait, et c'était le cas, parmi les élèves.  
  
Après dix minutes d'une course effrénée, Patmol arriva devant les grilles de Poudlard. Il s'engagea sur l'allée, remontant le flot d'élèves qui se dirigeaient vers pré au Lard. Certains le regardaient d'un oeil torve.  
  
Patmol entra dans le hall de l'école de sorcellerie et tomba nez à nez avec Madame Pomfresh.  
  
"Oh mon Dieu! pauvre chien! Viens par ici! je vais te soigner!"  
  
Patmol se laissa entraîner. Il ne savait pas que Pomfresh soignait aussi les chiens mais c'était tant mieux car il n'aurait pas à la convaincre de le faire en se dévoilant. Il se ferait soigner sous sa forme animale.  
  
"Que t'es t-il arrivé? ... Oh! tu as reçu le doloris! c'est affreux! infect de faire ça!"  
  
Pomfresh soignait ses blessures. Patmol était étendu sur le lit recouvert d'une serviette et se laissait faire. Il se sentit étrangement somnolent et sombra dans les ténèbres.  
  
Un cri le réveilla en sursaut: "PATMOL!"  
  
C'était Nina. La sortie à pré au Lard devait être finie. Elle se jeta sur le chien à moitié endormi, tout comme ses amis.  
  
"Patmol! Ne nous refait plus jamais ça!"  
  
"Que faites vous ici?" Cette fois ci, c'était Pomfresh. "Et que... attendez... vous connaissez ce chien?"  
  
"Oui! C'est Patmol! Il nous a sauvé de cinq mangemorts enfin... il a sauvé Nina!" répondit Justin.  
  
Nina caressait Patmol derrière les oreilles. Celui ci se sentait mieux et dit, devant Pomfresh, de la même manière que quelques heures auparavant:  
  
"Il faut que je parte. C'est trop important pour être remis à un autre jour..."  
  
"Mais... mais ce n'est pas un chien!" s'écria Pomfresh.  
  
"Que se passe t il?" demanda Le directeur, Alberforth Dumbledore, qui tenait l'école éloignée de Voldemort et de sa sale engeance.  
  
Pomfresh lui expliqua la situation et Gladys lui décrivit dans les moindres détails la scène du début d'après midi.  
  
"Qui es tu?" demanda Dumbledore.  
  
"Aucune importance."  
  
"Je veux savoir."  
  
"Moi je n'y tient pas."  
  
"Et pourquoi voulez vous partir?"  
  
"Je ne vous dirai pas. Ca changerait trop de choses."  
  
"C'est si important?"  
  
"ça l'est trop pour être oublié et remit à plus tard."  
  
Un silence suivit ses paroles.  
  
Patmol se leva mais fut recouché violemment par Pomfresh.  
  
"Vous resterez ici jusqu'a ce que vous soyez rétabli!"  
  
"Non."  
  
Patmol se leva de nouveau et, cette fois-ci, échappa aux mains de l'infirmière.   
  
"Merci."  
  
Et sans un mot, il sortit de Poudlard.  
  
Harry alla tout droit. Il retourna à sa cachette près de pré au lard et reprit sa forme humaine. pomfresh, en quelques heures, avait fait des miracles. il ne la remercierait jamais assez.  
  
Puis, après avoir rassemblé les quelques affaires qui lui restaient, le survivant traça un cercle de deux mètres de diamètre à la craie, sur le sol. Il y dessina un éclair, le représentant, lui. puis, à droite de l'éclair, il écrivit les noms de ceux et celles qu'il souhaitait sauver. A gauche, il y mit les noms de celui qu'il devait détruire. Dans l'éclair, il marqua sa destination: 30 Août 1976.  
  
Après, il traça un autre cercle autour du premier et y mit ses bagages. Enfin, au centre du pentagramme, il dessina une étoile à cinq branches, ce serait sa propre place.  
  
Il se plaça donc au centre du pentagramme et entama l'incantation dans une langue ancienne, depuis longtemps oubliée:  
  
"sänäe vine dotùl  
  
De ti qui qiërïë ù d  
  
Se nivënï à Ioti  
  
Ta daé dù què siné   
  
Sol  
  
ùn  
  
döes  
  
töediä viä à sù nitëae  
  
té à ti o   
  
Naraë mi! Naraë ti. naraë tù.  
  
naraë Harry james potter  
  
Noë Naraë Tom Elvis jedusor.  
  
Naraë mi! Naraë ti. Naraê tù.  
  
Entienden todo... todeä viäe navaë!"  
  
Il y eu le noir, un coup de vent puis plus rien. La caverne était vide.  
  
Seul restait au sol un dessin à la craie que le vent finissait d'effacer.  
  
Le survivant était partit. Partit pour ne plus être celui qu'il était:   
  
Le survivant. 


	3. Chapitre II

_**Chapitre deuxième:**_

Harry sentit une contraction au niveau de son nombril, comme pour les portoloins. Il sentit son corps s'étirer, se déformer...  
  
Il entendait des sons, voyait des images... tout cela appartenait à un passé qui n'existerait bientôt plus si tout se passait comme prévu.  
  
La sensation de mouvement s'en alla laissant place à une étrange impression de mal-être.   
  
Il avait changé d'époque. Il en était sûr et certain. Plusieurs raisons le lui prouvaient.  
  
Tout d'abord, le fait qu'il soit toujours vivant lui révélait que son expérience n'avait pas été vaine et avait des chances d'avoir marché.  
  
Ensuite, la sensation de mal-être qu'il avait éprouvé durant quelques secondes lui faisait dire qu'il n'était pas à sa place, ni dans le temps, ni dans l'espace.  
  
De plus, le pentagramme au sol avait disparu. Mais il était toujours dans la grotte, ce qui, au passage, n'était pas plus mal. Comment aurait-il fait s'il avait atterri en plein dans une foule avec tous ses bagages?  
  
Pour finir, toute l'étrangeté du voyage qu'il avait effectué lui faisait penser qu'il avait bien remonté le temps.  
  
Harry Potter eu un sourire.  
  
"J'ai enfin une chance de décider moi-même de mon destin et, par la même occasion, de changer celui de milliers de personnes."  
  
Harry Potter redressa ses lunettes sur son nez et s'assit, réfléchissant à vive allure.  
  
Tout d'abord, il lui fallait changer de nom, c'était le plus important.  
  
Il décida qu'il serait Harry Svengalies. Né le 31 Juillet 1958. Peu importe l'endroit, le nom des parents. Il pourrait toujours dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de se rappeler de son enfance malheureuse et cela suffirait à calmer la curiosité des plus fouineurs. de plus, c'était "presque" la vérité... les Dursley n'avaient pas étés une famille modèle et agréable avec lui...  
  
Ensuite, pour l'apparence, c'était simple. Il resterait tel qu'il était. Il ne ferait même pas disparaître se cicatrice. Il tenait tout de même à se reconnaître le matin en se regardant dans la glace. Il mit seulement des lentilles de contacts moldues pour corriger sa vue défectueuse car, s'il gardait ses lunettes, il ressemblerait vraiment trop à son père, James Potter.  
  
Harry Svengalies, donc, réduisit ses bagages à l'état de minuscules billes et les rangea dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier noire. Il arrangea son uniforme et mit sa cape sur ses épaules à l'aide d'une pince argentée.   
  
Le survivant sortit de la grotte et descendit à Pré au Lard. Il entra dans le bar des trois balais. Quelle étrange sensation! Dire que quelques heures plus tôt ou non... dans quelques années, il allait provoquer cinq mangemorts ici, à cette table. Il allait le faire mais lui, l'avait déjà vécu. Harry abandonna l'idée de trouver une quelconque règle autre que "dans le passé tu changes le futur et dans le futur, tu changes ton passé." aux voyages dans le temps.  
  
Madame Rosmerta s'approcha de lui. Elle était plus jeune. Vingt ans de moins en fait.  
  
"Je peux vous aider?" lui demanda t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
  
"Oui, je vous prie." dit il en répondant à son sourire "j'aimerai un repas complet, bien garni ainsi que de la bièraubeurre, la plus fameuse, m'a t-on dit, du pays!"  
  
La jeune fille rougit sous le compliment mais fit un vague "oui, oui" avant de s'en aller faire sa commande.  
  
Harry se retînt de rire. Il n'avait vu rougir la jeune barman que la fois où Remus Lupin, son ancien enfin.. futur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal (DCFM), lui avait fait un grand sourire charmeur suite à un pari avec Harry.  
  
Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Il devait d'abord aller voir Dumbledore, gagner sa confiance, ce qui serait assez difficile compte tenu du fait que Voldemort était déjà apparu et ensuite, il devait le convaincre d'être professeur de DCFM pour pouvoir se rapprocher de ses futurs parents, parrain et ami.  
  
Ensuite, il changerait le destin de certaines personnes, plus ou moins à leur insu.  
  
Tout d'abord, il y avait bien sûr ses parents. S'il voulait exister un jour et, s'il existait, avoir une vie normale, il se devait de faire son possible pour les sauver.   
  
Ensuite, il devait convaincre Peter Pettigrow de rester du bon côté.  
  
Il devait aussi sauver une certaine Gabrielle Trompe-La-Mort de... de la mort justement. Il avait entendue parler d'elle par Remus. Et, du peu qu'il avait compris, il savait qu'elle pouvait jouer beaucoup dans cette guerre et faire pencher la balance de leur côté.  
  
Puis, à la fin, tout à la fin... il devait éliminer Voldemort dans cette époque-ci, d'une manière... ou d'une autre avant qu'il n'atteigne le même pouvoir et la même emprise sur l'Angleterre que dans le possible futur.  
  
Madame Rosmerta revînt avec un plat rempli de choses succulentes et avec une chope de Biérraubeurre.  
  
"Combien je vous doit?"  
  
"1 gallions et 3 noises!"  
  
"Tenez!" Harry lui tendit la monnaie et elle s'éloigna.  
  
Harry mangea lentement mais, au fond de lui même, il dévorait. Cela faisait tout de même un an qu'il n'avait pas complètement mangé à sa faim, malgré la bonté de Madame Rosmerta. Il faut dire, qu'au bout d'une semaine, il en avait déjà eu marre des "bonnes pâtées pour chien faites maison" même si elle lui semblaient délicieuses car il était affamé.  
  
Après avoir finit son repas, Harry se leva et sortit.  
  
Il se promena dans les rues de Pré Au Lard avec amusement. En l'espace de vingt ans, le village n'avait pas changé...  
  
Il alla à la poste sorcière et envoya un hibou au directeur, Albus Dumbledore:  
  
"Mr. Dumbledore;   
  
Je sais votre embarras en ce qui concerne la rentrée des classes et le poste toujours vacant de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
Je me propose donc pour ce poste et vous rendrait visite vers 15heures pour avoir un entretien avec vous.   
  
Je connaît l'importance de ce poste en cette période troublée et je tient à faire de mon mieux pour vous aider à cette tâche.  
  
Avec mes sentiments distingués,   
  
Harry Svengalies."  
  
Le survivant descendit toute l'allée et arriva sur le quai du Poudlard express où les élèves arriveraient dans deux jours.  
  
Harry pénétra alors dans Poudlard. Il se sentait un peu stressé et appréhendait son entrevue avec le directeur car celui-ci pouvait très bien lui refuser le poste de DCFM. Mais au fond de lui même, Harry savait que le directeur ne pouvait refuser car il avait lu, dans les archives de Poudlard, que le directeur n'avait trouvé personne pour assurer les cours cette année là.  
  
"Il y aura moi!" pensa Harry avec un petit sourire.  
  
Il arriva enfin dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard. Il était 14heures30 et le directeur devait être dans son bureau.  
  
Harry y monta et, comme prévu, Albus Dumbledore avait laissé la gargouille de son bureau ouverte à son intention.  
  
"Monsieur le directeur?"  
  
"Oui? oh, vous devez être Harry Svengalies? Enchanté!" dit il en lui serrant la main.  
  
"Moi de même!" répondit Harry.  
  
"Asseyez vous, je vous prie."  
  
Harry s'assit et attendit patiemment que Dumbledore prenne la parole. Il allait devoir mesurer et peser ses paroles pour ne pas se trahir et gagner se confiance.  
  
"Vous êtes donc ici pour le poste de DCFM. Je ne vous cache pas que vous m'enlevez un grand poids en vous proposant mais... je voudrais savoir si je n'ai pas affaire à un mangemort de Voldemort."  
  
Dumbledore le regarda comme s'il attendait quelque chose.  
  
"Si vous croyez que je tremble à son nom... c'est loupé!" dit Harry dans un sourire. "Avoir peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de l'homme lui même."  
  
"Et vous avez raison." Dumbledore lui donna son premier vrai sourire. "Je ne pense pas que vous soyez un mangemort car ils ont tous peur du nom de leur maître! Mais... juste une question. Je sais bien que l'âge n'est pas une preuve de l'expérience acquise mais... n'êtes vous pas un peu jeune?"  
  
"Je ne pense pas être trop jeune. Il est vrai que j'ai à peine 18 ans mais je pense avoir vécu assez pour pouvoir enseigner mon expérience à ceux qui en ont besoin, sans la vivre..."  
  
Harry avait dit cela avec une amertume et un dégoût plus que marqué dans le ton de sa phrase. Dumbledore le remarqua mais ne posa pas de questions.  
  
"Bien. je pense que vous êtes tout à fait apte pour ce poste et je ne vous importune pas plus avec mes bavardages. Vous avez l'air fatigué, les traits tirés et... on dirait que vous n'avez pas mangé à votre faim depuis quelques temps."  
  
"Vous avez vu juste."  
  
"Et... je suis trop curieux!" dit Dumbledore.  
  
Décidément, Dumbledore, d'une époque à une autre était toujours le même.  
  
"Vous avez une question?" demanda poliment Harry.  
  
"Oui, en effet. Comment avez vous pu vous mettre dans un état de fatigue pareil?"  
  
"Et bien... autant tout vous raconter!" Ou presque. "Voilà près d'un an que un mage mystérieux est à ma recherche! Ne me demandez pas pourquoi: je l'ignore! J'ignore même son identité! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que, pendant un an j'ai du vivre caché et dans la misère la plus totale car il a des espions partout! Et je rêve de découvrir la raison de ce soudain attrait pour moi!"  
  
Raahhh! Qu'il détestait mentir!  
  
"Hum... c'est étrange en effet! Mais allez donc vous reposer! Vous en avez bien besoin!"  
  
"Je vous remercie."  
  
"Je vais vous accompagner à vos appartements. Ils sont adjacents à votre salle de cours."  
  
"Très bien."  
  
Dumbledore l'amena au deuxième étage dans une pièce qui était toujours celle qui serait la salle de DCFM dans 20 ans. Puis, le directeur s'en alla et laissa Harry à ses affaires.  
  
Harry déballa ses bagages et rangea ses robes de sorciers et les quelques vêtements moldus qu'il avait dans une armoire. Ensuite, il rendit sa taille normale au deux dernières de ses valises. La première contenait toute sa fortune et, si on le prenait avec tout ces gallions, on l'emmènerait pour avoir pillé Gringotts!  
  
La seconde valise contenait son éclair de feu, le miroir de Sirius, sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des maraudeurs.   
  
Aussi un scrutoscope qu'il avait arrangé pour réagir uniquement à certaines choses, une glace à l'ennemi, un capteur de dissimulation, un détourneur de sorts noirs et d'autres choses encore qu'il disposa ça et là dans la salle de classe qui était son bureau.  
  
Harry n'avait pas le cœur de se séparer de son éclair de feu. Il décida alors de l'ensorceler en effaçant le numéro de série et le nom du balai. Il dirai, si on lui posait des questions, que c'était lui qui l'avait créé...  
  
Harry, après avoir rangé ce qui restait, c'est à dire pas grand chose, il s'endormit sur le lit, épuisé et dormit jusqu'a 19heures.  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal. Pas de raison de s'inquiéter ou du moins, pas directement.  
  
Il regarda l'heure et décida d'aller manger. Ce serait sa première confrontation avec les professeurs de cette époque-ci. Ca allait être très drôle!  
  
Le survivant descendit donc à la grande salle et y retrouva les professeurs attablés autour d'une table ronde et en train de manger.  
  
"Ah! Mais voici notre nouvelle recrue! Je vous présente Harry Svengalies!" s'exclama Dumbledore. "Vous avez l'air en meilleure forme que tout à l'heure."  
  
"Enchant" dit Harry en s'asseyant. "En effet, oui! Vous avez des lits plus que confortables! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus vu la plume d'un oreiller!"  
  
Cette phrase, pleine de sous-entendus, retînt l'attention de toute la table.  
  
"Quoi? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?" demanda Harry. Soudain, il se rendit compte de son erreur.  
  
"Comment cela?" demanda McGonagall.  
  
"Oh... rien de bien méchant!" dit Harry en écartant le sujet d'un haussement d'épaules.  
  
"Parce qu'être poursuivi par un mage noir inconnu pendant un an et vivre caché pendant tout ce temps n'a aucune importance? racontez moi toute l'histoire!" dit Dumbledore.  
  
"Mais vous la connaissez! Je ne suis pas plus au courant que vous ne l'êtes!"  
  
"Hum! hum!" fit McGonagall d'un air "C'est ce qu'on dit..."  
  
Harry entra dans son jeu: "Un bonbon pour la toux?" Il retînt difficilement un sourire.  
  
McGonagall le regarda d'un air ahuri puis... éclata de rire!  
  
"Vous me rappelez quelqu'un!" dit elle.  
  
"Qui?" demanda innocemment Harry.  
  
"Moi!"  
  
Harry ne se retînt plus et se mit à rire lui aussi.  
  
Tout à coup, entre deux hoquets de rire, rire qui avait gagné toute la table. Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait réellement: il était en train de rire et de parler avec des gens qui, pour lui, étaient morts il y a plusieurs années!  
  
A cette pensée, il s'arrêta de rire. Peu à peu, l'hilarité s'estompa.  
  
"Bon, très bien. Je vais vous raconter comment j'ai survécu pendant un an de cela!"  
  
Il se racla la gorge et commença son récit:  
  
"Bien que la DCFM soit ma matière favorite, mon domaine de prédilection est sans aucun doute la métamorphose. Je me suis donc transformé en chien noir, un peu comme le sinistrose, et j'ai joué au chien errant. Malgré la transformation, ces satanées mèches argentées sont toujours là." Il grogna, un peu comme Patmol, comme un chien, ce qui fit sourire les convives.  
  
"Et puis, apprenant que vous aviez des problèmes de recrutement, et étant dans le besoin, j'ai tout de suite pensé à me proposer!"  
  
"Et...cette cicatrice?" demanda dumbledore en lui montrant son front.  
  
"Souvenir d'une rencontre piquante avec un sort inconnu."  
  
Il n'allait tout de même pas leur dire qu'il avait survécu à l'Avada kedavra! ça ferait un peu louche...  
  
"Et celle-ci?" Cette fois-ci, il désigna celle qu'il avait depuis sa confrontation avec les cinq mangemorts, à l'arcade sourcilière.  
  
"Un autre souvenir, une autre bataille. C'était hier, d'ailleurs... Mon fameux poursuivant avait réussi à me coincer, pas loin de Pré Au Lard..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Sinon, me voilà présenté! Mais je ne sais pas à qui je parle!" dit joyeusement Harry afin de détendre l'atmosphère.  
  
"Je suis Minerva McGonagall! Professeur de métamorphose. A votre gauche se trouve le professeur Flitwick, qui enseigne les enchantements. A côté, le professeur Sybille Trelawney, voyante, qui nous a fait l'honneur de sortir de sa tour... Ensuite, le professeur Sinistra qui enseigne les runes anciennes. Puis le professeur Vector, en arithmancie. La professeur de potions, madame Twin. En botanique, c'est Mrs. chourave..."  
  
Ainsi était l'équipe des professeurs qui n'avait pas changé au cours des années.  
  
"Bien, je croit que j'ai à peu près tout retenu... mais, pourquoi avez vous tant de mal a trouver un professeur de DCFM?"  
  
"Et bien... on dit que ce poste est maudit! Et aucun professeur n'est resté plus d'une année et encore! Pas même une année entière!" dit Chourave.  
  
"Avouons que ça n'a jamais été une partie de plaisir!" admit McGonagall.  
  
"Et pourquoi cela?" demanda Harry alors qu'il savait pertinemment la réponse.  
  
"Et bien... déjà, les professeur de DCFM, comme leur nom l'indique, sont contre les forces du mal et cela les met en ligne de mire de Vous-savez-qui!" dit McGonagall.  
  
"Je suis déjà dans sa ligne de mire, alors... mais sinon?"  
  
Personne ne releva l'allusion.  
  
"Et, la seconde raison est que nous avons l"insigne "honneur" d'avoir les quatre élèves les plus farceurs de toute l'Angleterre! J'ai nommé les Maraudeurs!"  
  
"Les Maraudeurs?"  
  
"Oui! Ils se nomment ainsi car ils sont les rois de la farce! Vous allez voir comme il vont vous souhaiter la bienvenue! Soit ils font exploser votre chaise et vous vous retrouvez à voler à travers la grande salle soit..."  
  
"Soit je me retrouve coloré en jaune à pois rose de la tête aux pieds?" proposa Harry.  
  
"Dans le genre, oui... Et je peux vous assurer qu'aucun professeur n'a tenu une année entière!"  
  
"Je pari 2 gallions que je tient jusqu'a la fin de l'année! Et je double la mise si je perd! mais si je gagne, on la double aussi..."  
  
"Mais..."  
  
"Vous hésitez? Peut être que je vais tenir alors?" dit Harry dans un sourire.  
  
"Moi je mise 2 gallions aussi!" C'était... Dumbledore! "Et je penche pour que vous teniez jusqu'à la fin de l'année et même plus, si affinités avec le poste!"  
  
"Conclu! D'autres amateurs?"  
  
Peu à peu, il y eu un tas de 30 gallions en jeu. Dumbledore appela Fumseck et lui confia le précieux paquet.  
  
"Maintenant, je vais vous expliquer un peu les règles de Poudlard..."  
  
Harry soupira. Il connaissait déjà les règles de Poudlard par cœur, pour les avoir enfreint une bonne centaine de fois! Mais il ne pouvait dévoiler cela et se résolut donc à écouter le professeur de métamorphose.  
  
Après avoir souffert une longue diatribe, Harry s'excusa auprès de McGonagall, car il était très fatigué et avait besoin de se reposer pour la rentrée.  
  
"Une dernière question? Êtes vous un animagus?"  
  
"Pourquoi cette question?"  
  
"Oh... comme ça! Car... je sais qu'il y a beaucoup plus d'animagus non déclarés que l'on ne le pense. Pas dans les élèves, non! Ils sont trop jeunes mais... j'ai pensé que, peut être, vous..."  
  
"...seriez un animagus non déclaré? Et bien... serment de sorcier?"  
  
"Serment de sorcier! Secret gardé!" dit Mc McGonagall en faisant un signe magique qui l'empêcherait de divulguer ce secret à quiconque.  
  
"Oui."  
  
Et, sur ce, Le survivant s'en alla dormir d'un sommeil agité, comme toujours... 


	4. Chapitre III

Chapitre troisième:  
  
Harry se leva de bonne humeur.  
  
Il avait quelque peu récupéré de sa fatigue et se sentait mieux, beaucoup mieux.  
  
Et, de plus, aujourd'hui serait la première fois où il verrait enfin les Maraudeurs et sa mère, ainsi que leurs amis.  
  
Cela s'annonçait passionnant.  
  
Après avoir paressé dix minutes dans les draps chauds et le matelas moelleux de son lit, Harry Svengalies se décida à se lever et à aller prendre sa douche.  
  
Il partit ensuite, une fois propre et habillé, vers la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.  
  
Il était dans les premiers à être arrivés. En fait, il n'y avait que lui et Dumbledore.  
  
"Bonjour."  
  
"Bonjour, Harry! Avez-vous bien dormi?"  
  
"Très bien, Albus. Mais je vous retourne la question!"  
  
"Aussi."  
  
L'utilisation des prénoms entre eux était devenue naturelle et Harry avait l'impression d'être face à face avec le Albus Dumbledore de son temps... C'était une sensation très étrange.  
  
"Harry... J'aurai un service à vous demander."  
  
"hum?"  
  
"Vous êtes jeune mais apparemment compétent, vu ce qui vous est arrivé et du peu que je sais à votre propos. Et je me demandais si vous pouviez transplaner au quai 9 3/4 et prendre le Poudlard express afin de surveiller le train. Voldemort est très actif et je crains une attaque."  
  
"Que j'y sois ou pas, ce n'est pas moi tout seul contre tous qui va arrêter des mangemorts!"  
  
"Je le sais bien mais... le ministère ne veut pas envoyer d'Aurors et les professeurs ne peuvent se permettre de quitter Poudlard. Alors... En cas d'attaque, faites votre possible pour nous prévenir."  
  
"Je ferai tout mon possible en cas d'attaque."  
  
"Merci. Vous devrez transplaner à 10heures30 pour être légèrement en avance. Il ne faudrait pas que vous loupiez le train!"  
  
"Ce serait dommage! En effet!" dit Harry en riant. "Mais, si c'était le cas, je transplanerai à l'intérieur du train."  
  
"Certainement pas! Dans un train en marche? Et donc en mouvement? C'est trop risqué! Même les plus expérimentés ne s'y risquent pas!"  
  
"Plus risqué qu'une attaque de mangemorts sur un train rempli d'élèves sans défense?"  
  
"Bon..." avoua Dumbledore en grommelant "Vous marquez un point!"  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas: il avait eu raison sur Dumbledore!  
  
Il finit son petit déjeuner et regarda l'heure. Il était 10heures00. Harry décida alors de transplaner sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter quelques livres ainsi que quelques détecteurs de magie noire qu'il n'avait pu se procurer dans son temps car trop anciens, donc rares et donc précieux et donc, aussi, convoités et mystérieusement disparus: volés.   
  
Il arriva devant le glacier Florian Fortarôme qui lui proposa une glace. Harry déclina poliment l'offre et se dirigea vers Fleury et Bott.  
  
Il y avait énormément de monde et il dû jouer des coudes pour arriver jusqu'a la caisse où il patienta quelques minutes avant de pouvoir faire encaisser ses achats.  
  
Il avait acheté "le grimoire des méthodes magiques: tout ce qui existe ou n'existe pas encore est dans ce livre! Au fur et à mesure qu'un sort est inventé, un objet magique créé ou une méthode de combat ou de défense est découverte, cela apparaît dans le livre! Magique! N'est ce pas? Logique, vous me direz!"  
  
Cela était un excellent ouvrage de référence.  
  
Harry se dirigea ensuite vers la boutique de prédilection des Aurors: "Whiteflag ou le drapeau de la paix."  
  
Il y trouva tout ce qu'il cherchait et, contrairement à chez Fleury et Bott, n'eut aucun problème pour arriver à se faufiler dans les rayons ou pour aller à la caisse.  
  
Il acheta une pierre de détection, qui se mettait à rougeoyer dès que quelqu'un d'indésirable ou d'hostile s'approchait dans un rayon de 1km, ainsi qu'un fil d'expulsion. Il consistait à être placé à l'entrée d'une demeure et, toute personne indésirable en serait expulsée d'un simple sortilège. Très efficace contre les fouineurs et les mages noirs venus pour tuer.  
  
Harry regarda sa montre. 10heures30. Pile à l'heure. Il transplana.  
  
Il se retrouva entouré d'une foule d'élèves et fut, durant quelques seconde, l'objet de toutes les attentions.  
  
Il réduisit ses paquets et les mis dans sa poche.  
  
Tout à coup, il entendit une voix plus que familière. Son cœur manqua quelques battements.  
  
"SIRIUS! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE! TU N'ES PAS ENCORE MAJEUR! COMMENT AS-TU OSE FUGUER DE LA MAISON DES BLACKS?"  
  
C'était la mère de ce dernier. On le bouscula. C'était lui. C'était Sirius. Avec... James... son père.  
  
Harry avait dû afficher un air complètement ahuri car Sirius lui dit: "J'ai l'habitude!" avec un haussement d'épaules avant de filer avec James.  
  
Sirius avait mal compris. Encore heureux. Surtout que Harry avait faillit lâcher un "Papa? Parrain?" qui aurait été peu approprié à la situation...  
  
Harry resta là, interdit durant quelques secondes, avant de se rappeler la raison de sa venue sur le quai 9 3/4.  
  
Il se dirigea vers l'avant du train pour aller voir le conducteur. Il l'informa de sa présence dans le train. Le conducteur acquiesa avant de retourner à la vérification de la locomotive rouge.  
  
Harry s'adossa ensuite à un mur et prit le temps de respirer un peu et de mettre ses pensées en ordre.  
  
Ca avait été un choc de voir son père et son parrain si... jeunes, si heureux, si... insouciants!  
  
"LACHE MOI!" Harry rouvrit les yeux et reconnu immédiatement cette voix: Sirius.  
  
Apparemment, Mrs. Black l'avait attrapé et comptait lui passer un sacré savon. Harry sentit une vague de fureur le submerger envers cette femme si méprisante et méprisable. D'un pas décidé, il s'interposa.  
  
"Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous le traiter ainsi?" demanda Harry à la femme acariâtre alors qu'elle brutalisait Sirius qui ne répliquait pas.   
  
Sirius ne voulait pas entrer dans son jeu et avoir l'avantage en cas de véritable problème. Mais on le sentait sur le point d'exploser, comme une bombe à retardement. James regardait Harry avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.  
  
"Et vous! Puis-je savoir en quoi cela vous regarde?"  
  
"Ca m'intéresse au moins autant que les 500 paires d'yeux braqués sur vous."  
  
La mère Black observa les gens alentour et cracha: "Qu'est ce que vous regardez?" avant de se retourner vers Harry.  
  
"Bien. Maintenant que vous vous êtes calmée, vous allez relâcher cet enfant!" Elle tenait Sirius par le col de la chemise et celui-ci s'étranglait à moitié.  
  
"C'est mon fils! Malheureusement! Et pas le vôtre! Alors mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde!"  
  
"Je n'ai peut être pas l'âge d'être père mais je sais ce que ça fait d'être traité ainsi. On commence par s'énerver et puis, la colère monte, comme le lait sur le feu, jusqu'a ce que ça déborde. Je n'ai jamais explosé jusqu'à aujourd'hui alors, si vous ne voulez pas que je me passe les nerfs sur vous, je vous conseille de le lâcher."   
  
Il avait dit cela sur un ton calme et mesuré mais on voyait que ses paroles n'étaient pas dites au hasard, qu'elles étaient pensées du début à la fin. Bien sûr, Harry parlait des Dursley mais il ne faisait pas référence uniquement à cela. Il y avait eu aussi les fois où on l'avait viré à coups de pieds sous la pluie sous sa forme de chien.  
  
Mrs. Black relâcha le col de la chemise de son fils et jeta un regard rempli de haine sur Harry.  
  
"Je crois que nous ferions bien d'y aller." dit Harry "Ou nous allons louper le train. Ce serait dommage. Au revoir Madame. Et j'espère que, si nous nous revoyons, ce soit de meilleur augure."  
  
Sur ce, Harry tourna les talons avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. James et Sirius le suivirent sans dire mot.  
  
Ils pénétrèrent dans le Poudlard express juste avant que celui-ci ne démarre et s'installèrent dans un wagon vide. ce fut seulement là que les deux étudiants se décidèrent à ouvrir la bouche.  
  
"Waouh! Merci!" dit Sirius, enthousiaste.  
  
"On te doit une fière chandelle!" dit James qui le tutoyait, à cause de leur âge plus que rapproché. Harry ne s'en offusqua pas.  
  
"Mais de rien!" dit-il en riant. "Ce fut un plaisir! Vraiment!"  
  
Les deux jeunes, si l'on pouvait dire vu que Harry n'avait que 2 ans de plus, partirent à rire avec lui.  
  
"James Potter" dit-il en tendant la main à Harry.  
  
"Et Sirius Black!" dit-il en tendant la main à son tour.  
  
"Harry Svengalies, enchanté!" dit celui-ci en leur serrant la main.  
  
"Tu es nouveau à Poudlard?"  
  
"Oui, plus ou moins..."  
  
"Nous, nous sommes à Gryffondor! C'est une des 4 maisons de Poudlard! Il y a aussi Poufssoufle, serdaigle et... Serpentard."  
  
"Gryffondor est la meilleure je trouve!" ajouta Sirius.  
  
"Tu penses être dans quelle maison, Harry?"  
  
Harry se retînt de sourire.  
  
"Et bien... à vrai dire, je ne serai dans aucune maison."  
  
"Comment ça dans aucune maison?" demanda Sirius.  
  
"Devine!"  
  
"Attends, ne me dit pas que..." commença James.  
  
Sirius se rendit compte de l'énormité de la chose.  
  
"Non! Quand même pas!"  
  
"Pourtant, il est trop vieux pour être à Poudlard!"  
  
"Ne parlez pas de moi à la troisième personne! Je suis là!" protesta Harry.  
  
"Tu, enfin... Vous n'êtes quand même pas..." James bégayait comme s'il ne voulait pas y croire.  
  
"...Professeur?" termina Sirius.  
  
"J'ai bien peur que si... mon Dieu, c'est horrible!" dit Harry sur un ton mélodramatique qui fit rire les deux autres.  
  
Entre deux hoquets, Sirius dit: "excusez-moi, mais..."  
  
"Je ne t'excuserais rien du tout si tu continues à me vouvoyer! On a que deux ans de différence vous et moi!"  
  
"Bon, alors... tu n'es pas un peu... jeune?" risqua James.  
  
"raah là là! Trop vieux pour être élève, trop jeune pour être prof! On va me caser où? Tout le monde me dit ça!" s'exclama Harry avec un grand sourire.  
  
Ils partirent à rire. Après que l'hilarité générale se fut calmée, Harry dit qu'il allait faire un tour pour voir si tout allait bien et qu'il reviendrait bientôt, s'il ne les dérangeait pas.  
  
"Bien sûr que tu peux revenir!" lui dit James.  
  
"Et t'as intérêt ou on emploi les grands moyens... la blague! On est les rois!"  
  
Harry esquissa un sourire et sortit du compartiment.  
  
Il se promena dans le couloir, sur toute la longueur du train.  
  
Arrivé au dernier wagon, son cœur manqua de le lâcher. Devant lui se tenait sa mère, Lily Evans. Elle était apparemment aux prises avec Rogue et sa bande. Elle était seule face à eux.  
  
"Alors sang-de-bourbe, heureuse d'avoir passé les vacances? Mais t'en fais pas! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a pas oublié! Ca sera bientôt ton tour!"  
  
Harry décida d'intervenir.  
  
"Jeune homme! Je n'admets pas de telles paroles!" Il allait bien s'amuser.  
  
"Qui es-tu, toi? dégages!" lui dit malfoy.  
  
"Je vais répondre à cette question, je suis Harry Svengalies, votre nouveau professeur de DCFM! Alors, je vous conseille de la laisser tranquille!"  
  
"Le nouveau... Excusez professeur mais elle..."  
  
"Je ne veux rien entendre!" dit Harry d'un ton plus sec et tranchant qu'une guillotine "Partez et ne revenez plus! Heureusement pour vous que l'année n'a pas encore commencé officiellement car vous auriez alors eu des retenues! Allez! Dehors!"  
  
Rogue et sa bande s'en allèrent en jetant un regard lourd de sens à Lily.  
  
Celle-ci baragouina une excuse:  
  
"Merci, professeur, je... sans vous..."  
  
"Arrêtes. Déjà, commences par me tutoyer. Ca me fait sentir vieux, sinon. Et Dieu sait combien je déteste ça! Et appelles moi par mon prénom: Harry. Comment tu t'appelles?"  
  
Lily le gratifia d'un grand sourire qui le fit fondre. C'était la première fois que sa mère lui souriait. Il se reprit rapidement.  
  
"Lily Evans. Je..."  
  
"LILY!" Quelqu'un avait crié son nom. Lily se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec...  
  
"Mary! Contente de te revoir! pro...euh... Harry! Je te présente Mary Magdalena!"  
  
Harry lui serra la main "Enchant". La jeune fille avait clairement des racines espagnoles. cela se voyait autant du point de vue physique que du point de vue de son accent prononcé.  
  
Lily sourit à son amie puis se tourna vers Harry.  
  
"Je doit y aller" dit celui-ci "On se retrouve à Poudlard!"  
  
"Et merci!" dit Lily.  
  
Harry partit en direction du compartiment des Maraudeurs et entendit Mary dire à Lily:  
  
"Mignon! Ca lui donne un genre ces mèches! Mais un air un peu trop fatigué..."  
  
"Mary! C'est le nouveau professeur de DCFM!"  
  
"Ooooops!"  
  
Harry réprima un sourire et continua son avancée dans le couloir. Il arriva enfin à la porte du compartiment de ses futurs père et parrain et ouvrit la porte.  
  
A l'intérieur se "jouait" un spectacle atypique. En effet, face à face, baguettes levées, se trouvaient: James, Sirius, Remus, Peter contre Rogue, Malfoy et deux autres élèves ressemblant étrangement à Crabbe et à Goyle.  
  
"A ce que je vois, vous tenez vraiment à me donner une mauvaise impression de vous dès le premier jour!" lança Harry à l'adresse des Serpentards.  
  
Tous se retournèrent au son de sa voix.  
  
"Tout d'abord, vous menacez miss Evans. Je vous préviens de vous tenir à carreau et je vous retrouve où? En train de vous battre! Rangez vos baguettes! Tous!"  
  
"Vous ne seriez pas professeur, je..."commença Malfoy.  
  
"Vous?" demanda Harry   
  
"..."   
  
"Vous iriez rapporter à vos parents qui diraient tout au "grand" Voldemort?"  
  
Un silence glacial suivit ces paroles.  
  
"Comment osez-vous insinuer que..." commença Rogue.  
  
"Je n'insinue rien! Je l'affirme! N'avez-vous pas clamé haut et fort votre parti, tout à l'heure en traitant Miss Evans de "sang-de-bourbe" et en la menaçant d'une attaque de celui qui s'est attribué le titre de Lord?"  
  
"Je..."  
  
"Partez maintenant! Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus! C'est pareil pour vous!" dit Harry en se tournant vers les Maraudeurs.  
  
Les serpentards étaient partis.  
  
"Mais, ils..." tenta de se justifier Remus.  
  
"Je connais des gens de ce genre et ils n'en valent pas la peine! Ils veulent vous faire punir et vous faire marcher! Et vous! Vous ne marchez pas, vous courrez!" Harry avait haussé le ton de sa voix. Il s'en rendit compte.  
  
"Excusez-moi... Euh... A qui ai-je l'honneur?"  
  
"Remus Lupin!"  
  
"Peter Pettigrow!"  
  
"Enchant" Harry leur serra la main. "Je suis Harry Svengalies."  
  
"Moi de même" lui répondit Remus.  
  
"hey! Remus! devine quoi?" dit Sirius avec un air de conspirateur.  
  
"Je suis censé deviner quoi?" répondit l'interréssé.  
  
"Harry est un..." commença James.  
  
"Nouveau professeur!" clama Sirius.  
  
"QUOI?" beugla Remus. "Noonnnnn! Arreêtez de me faire tourner en bourique! Harry, ça n'est pas..."  
  
En voyant l'ai de ce dernier, Remus rendit les armes.  
  
"Vous êtes professeur de quoi?" Lui demanda Peter.  
  
"Voyons! Pet'! Quel est le seul et unique poste vacant tous les ans?" Dit James.  
  
Harry ignora l'intervention de James et répondit à Peter.  
  
"Un, tutoies-moi. Et deux, pour répondre à ta question, Défense contre les forces du mal!"  
  
"Ah, ok..."  
  
"Et... au fait Harry. Tu n'as pas tes bagages?" demanda Remus.  
  
"Roh là là! Trop perspicace Remus!" pensa Harry. Il allait lui poser quelques problèmes pour éviter que ses explications soient bancales quelquefois!  
  
"Non. Je me suis déjà installé à Poudlard. J'y suis arrivé hier!"  
  
"ah! Et..."  
  
"Pourquoi je suis ici?" termina Harry. "Et bien parce que le directeur craint une attaque du train. Ce n'est pas à moi tout seul que j'arrêterais une attaque mais je pourais prévenir les professeur en cas... Mais de toutes les manières, il n'y a rien à craindre, selon moi."  
  
"Ah bon?"  
  
"Oui! Il est très dangereux de transplaner dans un endroit en mouvement, comme pour le Poudlard Express en ce moment, par exemple. Et Voldemort ne se risquerait pas à désartibuler ou à coincer l'un de ses chers mangemorts dans un mur pour quelques malheureuses victimes... Si il attaquait, il devrait arrêter le train ce qui relèverait de l'exploit! C'est possible mais je ne pense pas que Voldemort s'y risque..."  
  
Au nom du mage noir, les Maraudeurs eurent des frissons.  
  
"Rôôh! arrêtez! C'est ridicule! Voldemort est un nom comme un autre! Ce n'est même pas son vrai nom en plus à ce dingue!"  
  
"C'est pas que ça nous fait vraiment peur mais... c'est un genre de... réflexe!" se justifia James.  
  
"Hum... c'est ce qu'on dit!" dit Harry avec un sourire.  
  
"Oh! Ca va!"  
  
Le reste du voyage se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur jusqu'a ce que Sirius pose la question fatidique:  
  
"C'est quoi ces mèches? Ca m'a pas l'air naturel! Ni d'être un sortilège non plus!"  
  
Pourquoi, oh oui! Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit juste LUI qui pose cette question? Car c'était lui, dans une vingtaine d'années, qui lui ferait avoir sa première mèche argentée si jamais Harry échouait dans sa mission.  
  
"Et bien..."  
  
Devait-il le dire? Ou non? Mais Harry décida de jouer franc jeu:  
  
"C'est une genre de malédiction, je croie... Car... A chaque fois qu'une personne à laquelle je tient meurt, généralement assassinée, j'ai une mèche qui s'ajoute à ma "collection"!"  
  
"..."  
  
"J'ai tout essayé pour les faire partir mais rien n'y a fait! C'est pour ça que je pense que c'est une genre de malédiction mais ça ne me gêne pas plus que ça... sauf la raison pour laquelle je les ai, qui est plutôt gênante..."  
  
Harry avait de très fines mèches argentées qui se regroupaient pour former une grande mèche et cela en plusieurs endroits. En fait, en y repensant, cela était plutôt esthétique mais cela était aussi une manière de revenir dans de mauvais souvenirs... Et cela montrait aussi aux autres qu'il avait perdu tout son entourage. Les maraudeurs s'en rendirent compte et Sirius regretta d'avoir posé cette question.  
  
"Bataille explosive?" proposa t-il pour dissiper ce moment de gêne.  
  
Et, après avoir joué durant plus d'une heure, Poudlard se profila au loin. Harry fit un dernier tour de ronde dans le train et revînt dans le compartiment. Il remarqua que, dehors, il pleuvait très fort et le tonerre grondait. Des éclairs zébraient le ciel. A cette pensée, Harry glissa inconsciemment ses doigts sur sa cicatrice.  
  
Finalement, le Poudlard express s'arrêta et les élèves descendirent. Harry veilla au grain car le quai de débarquement ne possédait pas de barrière anti transplanage contrairement à Poudlard et, si Voldemort attaquait à ce moment là, il n'en tirerait que des avantages.  
  
Mais rien ne se passa. Harry regarda avec nostalgie les élèves traverser le lac sous la pluie avant de rentrer lui-même se mettre à l'abri dans une calèche. Au passage, il caressa l'un des thestrals (NDA: sombrals en français mais je préfère Thestral.). Il s'était rapproché de ces créatures qui étaient d'un naturel docile et aimable.  
  
Et, à la même cadence que le tonnerre, le thestral commença sa montée annuelle vers les portes de Poudlard... 


	5. Chapitre IV

Chapitre quatrième:  
  
Harry était trempé! Mais ce n'était rien comparé aux premières années qui était mouillés des pieds à la tête et même à l'intérieur si c'était possible.  
  
Et apparemment, ils n'étaient pas assez mouillés pour Peeves qui leur lançait des bombes à eau, faisant crier les élèves.   
  
"Tient, tient!"pensa Harry "ça me rappelle quelque chose! Tu te répètes Peeves! Tu avait fait le coup lors de ma 2ème année, je crois!"  
  
Harry s'approcha de lui et... et se prit lui aussi une bombe sur la tête. Peeves lui en lança deux autres. Harry les rattrapa avant qu'elles n'éclatent.  
  
Il avait une idée pour faire fuir Peeves qui avait encore une réserve impressionnante de bombes à eau...  
  
Il ensorcela les deux bombes qu'il tenait à la main et fit un essai.  
  
Harry lança sa première bombe à eau sur Peeves et... et Peeves se retrouva trempé! Il se mit à crier:  
  
"QUI A FAIT CA? QUI! ON NE RIDICULISE PAS PEEVES AINSI!"  
  
"Tu en veux encore, Peeves?" lui demanda Harry avec un sourire narquois.  
  
"Rôôôh! Mais c'est le nouveau professeur de DCFM!"  
  
Peeves lui lança une autre bombe à eau et, à la surprise de tous, Harry éclata de rire.  
  
"Peeves, je sais que les élèves sont déjà mouillés et qu'un peu plus ou un peu moins, ça n'est pas un drame! Mais pense à ceux qui glissent et à ceux que tu effraies! Ca n'est pas très gentil!"  
  
"Mais c'est ça qui est drôle!"  
  
"Peeves... Et si j'enchantais tout ton stock de bombes à eau et que je le ralliais à un sort d'attraction que j'ai légèrement modifié, de manière à ce que tout te fonce dessus... Qu'en penses-tu?"  
  
Peeves l'ignora et continua à terroriser les élèves. Harry soupira et mit sa menace à exécution. Il y ajouta même un petit quelque chose.  
  
Toutes les bombes à eau se précipitèrent sur Peeves et explosèrent. Contrairement aux attentes, l'eau ne retomba pas sur le sol, non! Elle forma une bulle autour de Peeves et celui-ci était poursuivi par elle!  
  
Les élèves se mirent à rire et Peeves fulminait.  
  
"Evanesco!" Harry avait fait évaporé la bulle d'eau et Peeves retrouva sa posture habituelle.  
  
Peeves, qui avait l'air sur le point d'exploser, eu soudain une expression étrange sur le visage et...  
  
"Enfin un professeur farceur!" Et il s'en alla.  
  
Harry éclata de rire pour la deuxième fois en 5 minutes et fit signe aux élèves de première années mouillés de venir, pour qu'il les sèche.  
  
Harry regretta quelque peu son geste car ils étaient très nombreux et cela devînt lassant au bout de dix minutes...  
  
Quand, enfin, il eu finit, il se sécha lui-même et entra dans la grande salle et alla s'asseoir à sa place, à la table des professeurs.  
  
Cela faisait bizarre de se retrouver de ce côté-ci et non de celui des élèves.  
  
Les Maraudeurs lui firent un signe enthousiaste auquel Harry répondit par un sourire chaleureux.  
  
Lily, elle, observait l'arrivée des premières années. Ils étaient très nombreux.  
  
Le professeur McGonagall, qui était déjà la directrice adjointe de l'école, leur fit signe de s'arrêter et déposa le choixpeau magique sur le trépied. Celui-ci commença sa chanson. La stupeur d'Harry ne fit que s'accroître au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de celle-ci:  
  
"A Poudlard est venu de la répartition le temps  
  
Mais rien n'est plus comme avant.  
  
Depuis que tout le monde joue avec le temps,  
  
Et que celui qui voulu tué le survivant  
  
Ne peut plus être arrêt  
  
Sauf si les maisons décident de se rassembler.  
  
Ainsi, si chacune passe au dessus de la méfiance,  
  
Celle qui règne entre elles depuis ces temps immenses,  
  
Vous devez pour survivre, les unes aux autres vous fiez  
  
Et rien ne devra interférer dans cette nouvelle solidarité.  
  
Les quatre maisons qui doivent se réunir   
  
Ont chacune comme désir  
  
De recevoir en leur sein  
  
Les étudiants dont il convient.  
  
Qu'à Poufsouffle ils soient  
  
Toujours de bonne aloi   
  
A Gryffondor je ne prends  
  
Que ceux qui ont le courage est dans le sang  
  
A Serdaigle il faut  
  
Que l'intelligence soit au plus haut  
  
A Serpentard il n'y aura  
  
Que ceux dont l'ambition est la seule foi.  
  
Avant que vous ne soyez répartis  
  
Il faut que vous soyez avertit  
  
Que si celui qui a déjà vaincu  
  
Est encore ici, un il n'est plus.  
  
Voyez et comprenez ma mission  
  
Car c'est pour moi l'heure de choisir votre maison !"  
  
La salle fut stupéfaite des paroles du choixpeau. Il y eu un moment de silence, puis, elle explosa en une salve d'applaudissements.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore applaudissait tout en regardant Harry. Celui-ci avait l'air surpris de quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas que certaines choses soient révélées.  
  
Voyant qu'il était observé, Harry se reprit, mais c'était trop tard. Dumbledore se posait déjà une foule de questions.  
  
La répartition commença. Harry savait que ce n'était qu'un répit avant qu'il ne soit assaillit par une des questions qu'il savait venues tout droit de Dumbledore...  
  
Tandis que "Parolis Cynthia" était envoyée à Serdaigle, il vit Lily lui faire un grand sourire auquel il répondit sans hésitation.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, la répartition se termina. Gryffondor avait bénéficié de 23 élèves en plus, Serdaigle en avait eu 21, Poufssouffle 16 et Serpentard, 25...  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et commença son habituel discours:  
  
"Bienvenu pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard! je voudrais vous rappeler que la forêt interdite porte très bien son nom! coup d'œil aux Maraudeurs et que la liste des objets interdits à Poudlard s'est allongée et contient maintenant 235 objets nouveau coup d'œil vers les Maraudeurs. Nous avons également le regret de vous annoncer la retraite anticipée de notre concierge Apollon Picott qui sera remplacé par Mr. Argus Rusard."  
  
Applaudissements polis.  
  
"J'ai aussi l'honneur de vous annoncer que nous avons finalement trouvé un professeur de DCFM compétent : Mr. Harry Svengalies."  
  
D'autres applaudissements, plus nourris cette fois-ci car les Maraudeurs, Lily et Mary lui faisaient une véritable ovation...  
  
"Mr. Harry Svengalies, donc, qui a parié avec nous qu'il passerait l'année. Si il y a des amateurs..."  
  
Dumbledore avait dit cela comme si de rien n'était ce qui eu pour conséquence un Harry écroulé de rire, ainsi que la moitié de la grande salle.  
  
"Je ne plaisante pas, vous savez... si vous êtes majeurs, vous êtes la bienvenue! Maintenant, bon appétit!"  
  
Et, après de nouveaux applaudissements, le repas apparu sur les tables. Les élèves et professeurs se servirent à leur goût. Et ce que Harry redoutait arriva:  
  
"Harry, vous aviez l'air surpris lors de la chanson du choixpeau... pourrais-je savoir en quel honneur?" demanda Dumbledore.  
  
Ca y est... Harry était coincé, aucune échappatoire. Il fallait trouver un prétexte et vite...  
  
"Je... En fait, j'avais vaguement entendu parlé d'une histoire semblable à propos d'un survivant et de personnes qui doivent se rallier et j'ai été énormément surpris d'entendre ce conte si peu connu sortir de la bouche du choixpeau, c'est... c'est tout!"  
  
"Ah bon? Tant mieux! Vu votre air, j'ai cru qu'une catastrophe était arrivée!"  
  
Harry partit à rire, jaune... Car c'était "presque" le cas...  
  
"Si c'était le cas, je vous le dirai!"  
  
"Je pense, aussi!"  
  
Le reste du repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur.  
  
Harry Potter s'éclipsa juste après la fin du repas pour se reposer. Demain serait une dure journée, il ferait sa première journée de cours et n'avait pas a moindre idée de ce qu'il enseignerai aux élèves...  
  
Le lendemain matin, en pénétrant dans la grande salle, Harry remarqua que le ciel s'était dégagé et que seul quelques nuages au loin témoignaient du violent orage de la veille.  
  
Il aperçut les Maraudeurs qui lui faisaient signe. Il alla leur dire bonjour.  
  
"Alors, comment s'est passée cette première nuit à Poudlard?"  
  
"Super! Y avais pas ma mère! Ca ne pouvait qu'être bien!" dit Sirius.  
  
"c'est sûr, que, si on compare avec ta mère, Rogue est notre meilleur ami, quoi!"  
  
"Pas à ce point là!" dit Remus.  
  
"Il marque un point, Lunard!" dit Peter.  
  
"Lunard?" demanda innocemment Harry.  
  
"Heu... Oui, c'est un surnom... Celui de Remus!" rattrapa James.  
  
"Ah... Ca te va bien! Moi, on m'en a donné des moins sympas..."  
  
"Comme?"  
  
"Le balafré! A cause de cette cicatrice!" dit Harry en montrant son front.  
  
"Ah bon! Pourtant, elle passe inaperçue!"  
  
"Pas pour tout le monde!... bon. C'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que j'ailles déjeuner et préparer mes cours car je n'ai pas la moindre idée de par où je vais commencer..."  
  
Les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire. Ce fut ce moment que Lily choisit pour faire son entrée.  
  
"Ah! Et là que vous êtes tous là... évitez de me tutoyer et de m'appeler par mon prénom en cours... je ne voudrais pas que tout Poudlard s'y mette, non plus..."  
  
Lily et les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de nouveau de rire. Harry s'éclipsa et prit son petit déjeuner. On lui donna son "emploi du temps" et il y jeta un oeil. Il lut à mi-voix.   
  
Il avait des horaires plutôt souples, ce qui l'arrangeait. Il jeta un oeil aux cours des "Gryffondor, 6ème année", où ses parents, parrain et amis avaient cours avec lui. Ce serait cet après-midi de 13heures00 à 17heures00. Quatre heures de cours avec eux... Il leur promettait une belle surprise...  
  
Harry fit un sourire étrange. Il avait une idée derrière la tête... Merci Maugrey Fol Oeil... Si l'on pouvait dire...  
  
Les cours de la matinée s'étaient relativement bien passés. Il avait eu un groupe de 1ères années qui étaient si intimidés qu'il éclata de rire... En deux jours, il avait plus rit qu'il n'avait sourit l'année précédente...  
  
Il eu ensuite un cours avec des Serdaigles de 4ème années qui buvaient ses paroles. Il leur expliqua qu'ils apprendraient à se défendre contre les créatures marines la 1ère partie de l'année puis, que, la 2nde partie, ils apprendraient les sorts utiles pour "la défense contre les mangemorts" comme il disait. Ils avaient double cours, alors, pendant la deuxième heure, ils commencèrent le travail.  
  
Harry avait finit sa matinée de travail et pensait s'en être bien tiré... Le plus drôle ensuite serait le quadruple cours avec les Gryffondors ET les Serpentards de 6ème année...  
  
Harry profita de ce temps libre pour aller voir le directeur afin de lui demander l'autorisation de faire ce qu'il avait en tête. Il savait qu'il serait d'accord mais il devait tout de même lui demander, pour la forme...  
  
Il arriva devant la gargouille. le directeur lui avait donné le mot de passe:  
  
"Chocogrenouilles!"  
  
La gargouille dévoila un escalier. Harry s'y engouffra et entra dans le bureau du directeur... Il en ressortit avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
Dumbledore avait dit oui.  
  
Et Dumbledore, lui, pensait définitivement que Harry Svengalies était un personnage étrange et plein de mystère, mais du bon côté de la magie...  
  
Après le déjeuner, Harry prit tout son temps. Ca allait être un cour très enrichissant pour lui, comme pour ses élèves...  
  
Arrivé devant sa salle de classe, tous les gryffondors étaient déjà là. Il manquait la plupart des Serpentards mais Harry n'en avait cure... S'ils ne voulaient pas venir, c'était leur affaire...  
  
Il fit entrer les élèves et commença par se présenter.  
  
"Bonjour à tous! Alors, comme vous le savez déjà, je m'appelle Harry Svengalies, je suis votre professeur de DCFM. Jusque là, rien de nouveau. J'ai une méthode d'enseignement assez spéciale."  
  
La curiosité des élèves fut piquée à vif. Harry remarqua les serpentards en retard qui venaient d'arriver.  
  
"Asseyez-vous... Donc, comme je disais, j'ai une méthode..."  
  
"Il ne leur enlève pas des points?" dit Lily.  
  
"Non, Miss Evans" dit Harry "Je n'enlèverait aucun point pour un retard ou parce que vous n'êtes pas venu en cours. Si les gens ne veulent pas venir, c'est leur problème. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai des examens à la fin de l'année, j'ai passé l'âge... Vous serez totalement indépendants pour mon cours. Si vous ne voulez pas venir, ça ne regarde que vous. Mais je doute que nombre d'élèves soient absents... Si ce n'est à l'occasion... car si cela venait à se répéter, je m'inquièterais quand même pour l'état de vos notes et donc, de vos aspics car j'ai haussé le niveau."  
  
"Haussé le niveau?" demanda James, intéressé par le cours de DCFM, pour la première fois de sa vie.  
  
"Oui! cette année, nous étudierons plusieurs choses qui concernent la haute magie. Vous êtes presque majeurs et vous rentrerez bientôt dans le monde actif, comme on dit. On m'a donné comme but celui de vous préparer à vos aspics, mais moi, je n'ai pas la même opinion..."  
  
"Et on va étudier quoi? les veracrasses: danger imminent! comment s'en débarrasser?" dit sarcastiquement Malfoy, déclenchant les rires des Serpentards.  
  
"Non, Mr. malfoy." dit Harry avec un grand sourire "Mais si ce que je compte faire est trop dur pour vous, je peux vous en réserver un exemplaire, bien que je doute que le livre existe..."  
  
Nouveaux éclats de rire, du côté des Gryffondors, cette fois-ci.  
  
"Bien. Donc, personnellement, je ne vous prépare pas à vos aspics qui, pour moi sont des choses futiles compte tenu des récents événements. Non, je veux vous préparer à survivre."  
  
Un silence glacial suivit ces paroles.  
  
"Sur... survivre?" articula Mary.  
  
"Oui! Survivre! Votre vie ici se déroule tranquillement, vous êtes dans un cocon et vous êtes surprotégés. Vous croyez que quoi? que la vie, une fois sorti de Poudlard sera une partie de plaisir?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Je ne dit pas cela pour vous décourager mais pour que vous vous rendiez compte! En un été, je me suis renseigné, Voldemort a fait plus de 200 victimes! Et une bonne partie d'entre eux sont des élèves tout droit sortis de Poudlard!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Alors, pour que vous ne subissiez pas le même sort, je compte vous entraîner à vous défendre le plus efficacement possible! Est ce bien clair?"  
  
Il y eu quelques approbations silencieuses.  
  
"Bon. Maintenant, repartons sur une note plus joyeuse. Le programme scolaire! donc! Je ne suivrais pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout le programme dispensé par le ministère."  
  
"Vous allez au devant des obligations du ministère?" C'était Peter.  
  
"Oui! Mais vous découvrirez pourquoi dans quelques minutes. Alors! Dans la seconde partie de l'année, nous étudierons les créatures utilisées par Voldemort et comment vous défendre. Ensuite, nous verrons les alliés humains de Voldemort, puis, des sorts de protections bien efficaces. Vous apprendrez aussi à reconnaître des traces de magie noire et avec quels objets on les repère. A la fin de l'année, nous commencerons le projet "sorcellerie avancée" qui continuera en 7ème année, si je suis encore là. Je pense qu'il n'y a aucun risque que je sois absent car on a toujours essayé de se débarrasser de moi par divers moyens et je suis toujours là. Des questions?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Aucune question? oui?"  
  
Rogue avait levé la main.  
  
"A ce que je voit, c'est une année exclusivement dédiée à Vous-savez-qui et comment se défendre de ceux qui le servent. Vous avez une dent contre lui! Enfin... plus que les autres sorciers, non?"  
  
Grand, trèèèèès grand silence.  
  
"Oui." Ce fut la seule réponse de Harry. Dure et sèche.  
  
"Et vous comptez cous servir de nous comme d'une armée!" continua Rogue.  
  
"Non. Je vous apprend à vous défendre! Pas à attaquer! L'attaque est du domaine de la magie noire. N'avez-vous jamais remarqué que les Aurors n'utilisaient qu'exclusivement des sorts défensifs?"  
  
"A vrai dire...non."  
  
"Et bien, maintenant, vous savez! D'autres questions? Oui?"  
  
C'était James.  
  
"Vous êtes Auror? Parce que sinon, vous devriez!"  
  
"Je ne pense pas devoir être Auror. Je connais assez bien la justice magique pour l'avoir enfreint un certain nombre de fois pour sauver ma peau ou celle des autres, alors... Si on me demandais de respecter les règles, ce que les mangemorts s'abstiennent de faire, je ne ferai pas long feu..."  
  
"Vous avez dit qu'on avait toujours essayé de se débarrasser de vous par divers moyens mais que vous étiez toujours là... est-ce que..."  
  
"Oui, j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes durant ma scolarité à cause d'un mage dont j'ignore tout de son nom jusqu'a la marque de ses chaussures! d'autres questions? Mr. Lupin?"  
  
"Vous nous avez décrit tout le programme sauf ce par quoi on va commencer! Et j'aimerai bien savoir..."  
  
"Ah oui, j'allais oublier... Nous commencerons par les Sortilèges Impardonnables, cela vous convient-il?..." 


	6. Chapitre V

Chapitre cinquième:  
  
"Qui peut me dire le nom des sortilèges impardonnables et quel est leur nombre? Oui, Mrs. Evans?"  
  
"Ily en a trois. L'un d'eux est l'Avada Kedavra."  
  
"Oui, 5 points pour Gryffondor! L'Avada Kedavra! Le sortilège de la mort! On a encore trouvé aucun moyen de le contrer! le seul moyen, selon moi, est d'avoir de bon réflexes et aussi de courir très vite!"  
  
Rires discrets.  
  
"Quel autre sortilège? Oui? Mr... Longdubat?"  
  
Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi est-ce Franck Longdubat qui doit répondre à cette question?  
  
"Doloris. Le sortilège de la douleur."  
  
"Exactement! 5 autres points pour Gryffondor! Le sortilège de la douleur! Pas très agréable! Il peut, à répétition rendre fou! et, quand on le reçoit, on a l'impression que des lames chauffées à blancs sont posées et appuyées sur tout votre corps et que des aiguilles vous transpercent de l'intérieur. C'est TRES douloureux. A éviter..."  
  
"Professeur?" C'était Malfoy.  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"Vous semblez bien connaître les effets de ce sort... Vous l'avez déjà reçu?"  
  
"Oui... Mais maintenant, passons au sort qui, selon moi est le plus dangereux. Quelqu'un peut me dire lequel?"  
  
"Imperium!"  
  
"Exactement! 5 points pour Serpentard! Pour vous, il vous semble que ce sort est le moins dangereux des trois mais... avez-vous idée de ses conséquences?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Imaginez qu'on vous lance le sort et qu'on vous dise d'assassiner toute votre famille? Vous serez incapable d'y résister et vous assassineriez votre famille en étant conscient de vos actes mais sans pouvoir vous arrêter! Cela, pour moi, est plus horrible que la douleur ou la mort! Car, quand on est mort, on n'est plus et on a à s'inquiéter de rien. Quand on a mal, c'est passager. Alors que là, vous regretteriez vos actes toute votre vie..."  
  
"C'est horrible..." dit Mary.  
  
"En effet! Mais les mangemorts capturés, en plus, prétextent avoir été sous l'emprise de l'imperium et d'avoir tué des gens sans le vouloir ce qui, la plupart du temps, est un énorme mensonge."  
  
"..."  
  
"C'est pour cela que je vais vous lancer l'imperium pour que vous appreniez à y résister."  
  
"QUOI?" Cette fois-ci, c'était Rogue. "Mais c'est totalement illégal!"  
  
"Je vous avait prévenu..."  
  
"Mais, mais..."  
  
"Mr.Rogue! Si un jour un mangemort vous lance ce sort, il ne vous préviendra pas et vous serez submergé et incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre que sa volonté! Alors mieux vaut savoir y résister! Il faut une grande volonté pour cela! Et je veux donc que, à la fin du mois, vous arriviez tous à y résister..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Professeur, vous arrivez à y résister, vous?" Question stupide.  
  
"Oui, Mr.Pettigrow."  
  
"On vous a apprit ça dans votre école?"  
  
"Plus ou moins..."  
  
"..."  
  
"En fait, j'ai eu, lors de ma 4ème année, un professeur qui était un fou paranoïaque et qui nous faisait subir l'imperium pour la même raison que moi sauf que lui, il s'en foutait qu'on se pète les rotules quand on résistait à moitié à son sort dans lequel il nous disait de sauter sur un bureau..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Et ce professeur s'est avéré être l'équivalent des mangemorts dans ce pays-ci... Il prenait du polynectar... Maintenant, nous allons voir qui arrive à résister à ce sort! Je vais vous appeler dans l'ordre alphabétique. Ceux qui ne veulent pas y être soumit peuvent sortir..."  
  
Personne ne s'en alla.  
  
"Bien! Alors nous pouvons commencer! Mr. Black! Vous êtes le premier!"  
  
Sirius se leva et vînt se placer devant son professeur.  
  
"Donc, si le sort marche, Mr. Black devrait nous faire une jolie démonstration de danse russe! Allons-y! Impero!"  
  
Tout à coup, Sirius se senti étrangement léger. Une petite voix lui disait:  
  
"Danse la polka! Allez! Danse!"  
  
"Je..."   
  
Malgré lui, les jambes de Sirius se mirent à bouger. Sirius se senti parfaitement ridicule. Tout à coup, il essaya de s'arrêter mais il n'y arrivait pas.  
  
"NON! NON!" disait il dans son esprit. Mais il dansait, dansait toujours...  
  
"Finite incantatem! Bravo Mr Black! Bien que les effets de sa résistance n'ont pas paru, il a étonnement bien résisté au sort! Vous y arriverez avec un peu d'entraînement! Retournez à votre place. Un volontaire, plutôt que de suivre la liste?"  
  
"Moi!" C'était Franck Longdubat.  
  
"Bien. Approchez! Si vous ne résistez pas vous... vous vous mettrez à parler sans pouvoir vous arrêter! Impero!"  
  
"Bonjourtoutlemonde!commentçava?moijevaisbien!"  
  
Franck essayait visiblement d'arrêter le flot de paroles qui sortait de sa bouche mais sans trop de résultat.  
  
"ilfaitbeauaujourd'huivoustrouvezpasmoijetrouvesinoncommentcesontpassévosvacances?"  
  
"Finite incantatem! C'est bien! très bien! Les résultats de vos efforts ont été légèrement visibles! Bravo! Un autre volontaire?..."  
  
Et les deux heures restantes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Personne n'arriva à conjurer le sort sauf Lily. Elle y était presque parvenu. Il lui avait dit de faire une souplesse arrière. Elle avait levé ses bras et cambré le dos mais n'était pas allée plus loin dans son mouvement.  
  
"Vous me ferez une rédaction sur vos impressions et ce que vous pensez des différents sortilèges Impardonnables pour la semaine prochaine. Ce sera noté."  
  
Les élèves ressortirent du cours avec un air ravi et en faisant des remarques plus que généreuses sur leur nouveaux professeur.  
  
Harry sortit lui aussi de la salle de cour en prenant soin de fermer sa porte par un sortilège de son invention. Il avait prit son éclair de feu avec lui. Il avait besoin de se détendre.  
  
Il sortit du château et arriva dans le parc. Il lâcha son balai qui se mit juste à hauteur pour le monter et attacha ses cheveux en catogan pour ne pas être gêné dans son vol.  
  
"hey! Harry? Tu joue au quidditch?" demanda James suivit par les maraudeurs.  
  
"Oui. J'y ai joué pendant six ans et demi jusqu'a ce que... jusqu'a ce qu'un événements plus qu'inopportun vienne entraver ma scolarité. Pourquoi cette question?"  
  
"Ca te dirai un match? On trouve d'autres joueurs et on peut y jouer! T'es à quel poste?" demanda Sirius.  
  
"Attrapeur."  
  
"T'as perdu combien de matchs? Et gagné combien?"  
  
"Gagné, je sais pas! J'ai fait trop de matchs pour les compter mais j'en ai perdu... un seul , je croit."  
  
"Waouh!" fit Remus admiratif "Tu dois vraiment être doué! Pour quelle raison as tu perdu ce match? tu as eu une crampe?" Il partit à rire.  
  
"Oh non! c'est beaucoup moins drôle!" dit Harry.  
  
"Comme?"  
  
"Comme 150 détraqueurs!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Amusant n'est ce pas? Je n'arrive pas à supporter leur présence et, ce jour là, je ne savais pas faire de patronus..."  
  
"Patro quoi?" demanda Sirius.  
  
"Patronus! Un sort pour faire fuir les détraqueurs!" observa Remus, la tête pensante du groupe.  
  
"Exactement! tient! 5 points pour Gryffondor!"  
  
"Cool! et si je on te bat au quidditch tu nous en donnes 200?"  
  
"Cours toujours!"  
  
"Et après, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé?" demanda Peter d'un ton impatient.  
  
"J'ai fait une chute de 15 mètres de hauteur. C'était lors de ma troisième année d'études. Je m'en suis sortit indemne. Rien de plus."  
  
"15 mètres? ouch! Ca a du faire mal!"  
  
"Très! J'ai aussi eu droit au superbe "cognard ensorcel"!"  
  
"Hein?"  
  
"Un elfe de maison ne voulait pas que je reste à mon école alors, il a ensorcelé le cognard de manière à ce que je soit suffisamment blessé pour rentrer chez moi. J'ai eu un bras cassé mais j'avais quand même eu le vif d'or! Ca, c'était ma deuxième année..."  
  
"T'as du avoir une scolarité mouvementée!"  
  
"C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire! On s'acharne sur moi depuis mes onze ans et, comble de l'ironie, je ne sais même pas pourquoi!"  
  
Raaah! Mensonge horrible!  
  
"Ca, c'est ce qui s'appelle manquer de bol.  
  
"Oui. Bon, assez parlé de moi! On la fait cette partie de quidditch?"  
  
"yep! allez-y! je reviens avec des volontaires!" dit Remus. "Peter, tu m'accompagnes?"  
  
"J'arrive!"  
  
Les deux compères partirent laissant Harry, James et Sirius seuls.  
  
"On y va?" demanda Harry.  
  
"Ouaip!"  
  
Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers le terrain de quidditch. Arrivés là bas, il entrèrent dans les vestiaires.  
  
"Hé hé hé!" dit James "En tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, j'ai toujours la clef sur moi!"  
  
"Capitaine? Chapeau bas!" fit Harry.  
  
"Merci!"  
  
"Et, tous les deux, vous jouez à quel poste?"  
  
"et bien... Moi je suis batteur et James est notre poursuiveur vedette!" dit Sirius.  
  
"C'est bien! et qui sont les autres joueurs de l'équipe?"  
  
"Y a Remus qui est le deuxième batteur, Franck Longdubat est poursuiveur lui aussi avec Alicia Kenteyes et il nous manque un gardien. Notre attrapeur est Charlie Weasley! Un troisième année qui avait été engagé à la fin de sa première année tellement il était doué! ...Et notre gardien... a été tué cet été..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Encore un crime à ajouter à la longue liste de meurtres de Voldemort.  
  
"Hé!!! On est là!" c'était Remus et Peter, accompagnés de plusieurs joueurs et joueuses.  
  
"On a de quoi faire deux équipes au complet! Et même des remplaçants!"  
  
"Cool!" dit Sirius avec un grand sourire. "C'est partit! Qui seront les capitaines d'équipes?"  
  
"Ben, James, déjà!" dit Remus "Et puis... Harry, pourquoi pas toi?"  
  
"Moi? ... Si tu veux!"  
  
"Faites vos équipes! James? Qui prends tu?"  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"A toi, Harry!"  
  
"Lily."  
  
Aussi surprenant que cela puisse sembler être, Lily s'était proposée pour jouer. Elle alla aux côtés de Harry sous le regard médusé des Maraudeurs.  
  
"James? Qui prends tu d'autre?"  
  
"Hein? heu... Ah! oui! Remus!"  
  
"Peter!" dit Harry.  
  
"Ouh là là! Harry! tu ne sais pas avec quoi tu part là! Peter est nul au quidditch!"  
  
"J'en doute! Si tout le monde lui dit qu'il est nul, il le sera forcément. Mais si on l'encourage... Viens, Peter!"  
  
Peter acquiesa et prit place entre Lily et Harry.  
  
"Je prend... Charlie!" dit James.  
  
"Ok! Si tu le dit comme ça, alors, moi je choisit Franck!"  
  
"Hey!!! tu m'as prit un de mes poursuiveurs!"  
  
"Je sais!"  
  
"Alors, si c'est comme ça, moi, je joue avec Alicia! Et toc!"  
  
"James, tu es un gamin!" dit Harry en riant.  
  
"C'est ce que je m'évertue à lui dire depuis plus de 5 ans!" dit Lily.  
  
"Evans, ferme là!" souffla James.  
  
"Va te faire foutre Potter!"  
  
"Hey!" fit Harry "Vous avez pas fini vous deux? On va vous marier et comme ça, vous serez bien obligés de vous supporter!"  
  
"Jamais!" cracha Lily!  
  
"Idem!" fit james.  
  
"c'est un début!" ironisa Harry "Ils sont au moins d'accord sur un point..."  
  
Eclats de rires.  
  
"bon? Sinon, où en étions nous déjà?" demanda Harry "Ah! oui! C'est à mon tour! Mary! Tu veux venir?"  
  
Mary rougit en voyant son professeur s'adresser ainsi à elle. Harry fit mine de ne pas le voir mais les Maraudeurs eux, l'avaient vu et ne manquaient pas de le faire remarquer ce qui eu pour effet de faire rougir encore plus la pauvre fille...  
  
"Oui... J'arrive" baragouina t-elle.  
  
"James! Arrête de rire et choisi un autre joueur!"  
  
"Hihihi... euh! Oui! Pardon! Alors... Amy?"  
  
"Ok!" dit l'intéressée.  
  
"Ludo?" demanda Harry.  
  
Ludo Verpey lui fit signe qu'il était d'accord. Il était assez taciturne. Harry avait imaginé qu'il serait jovial et souriant, comme dans ses souvenirs... Mais ce n'était pas le cas.  
  
"Christopher? Tu veux?"  
  
Le dit Christopher acquiesa.  
  
"Un volontaire?" demanda Harry.  
  
"Moi!" dit Valery.  
  
"Parfait!" annonça James "Nous avons deux équipes complètes! On se met chacun d'un côté du stade pour élaborer un semblant de stratégie et ensuite, on commence le jeu. Je vais aller chercher les balles avant cela."  
  
"Ok!" dit Harry en hochant la tête "On prend la partie Ouest!"  
  
"Hey! mais on va avoir le soleil dans les yeux, nous!" protesta Sirius.  
  
"Peut être, mais moi, ça fait un an que je n'ai pas joué!" se défendit Harry.   
  
"D'accord..."  
  
James partit chercher les balles et revînt quelques instants après. Harry avait établi un semblant de stratégie avec ses coéquipiers. James, lui, jouait comme d'habitude car, tous les joueurs qu'ils avait dans son équipe étaient soit ses joueurs habituels, soit des remplaçants...  
  
"Les postes?" demanda James.  
  
"Franck, Valery et Lily en poursuiveurs, Ludo et Mary batteurs, Peter gardien de but et moi, je garde mon rôle d'attrapeur!" annonça Harry.  
  
"Moi, Alicia et Amy poursuiveurs avec Sirius et Remus, habituellement batteurs, ce qui ne change pas. Pour finir, Christopher gardien et Charlie Attrapeur. Harry, tu vas tomber sur un os avec Charlie! C'est le meilleur attrapeur que Poudlard ai jamais eu! Un piqué de 20 mètres avec un arrêt à 1m50 du sol! Il a eu le vif d'or avec ça! C'était lors de la fin de sa 1ère année! je doute que tu ais jamais fait mieux!"  
  
Harry lui fit un sourire énigmatique.  
  
"C'est ce qu'on verra!"  
  
"Bon, que les joueurs se mettent en place!" annonça Adam qui faisait l'arbitre à cause de son vertige. "Les capitaines, serrez vous la main! Attention, je lâche le vif! Maintenant, les cognard et..." Il lança le souaffle dans les airs "C'est partit!"  
  
Les joueurs se mirent tous à bouger d'un coup. Harry donna toute la puissance de son balai et monta haut dans le ciel pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le terrain.  
  
Les poursuiveurs de James avaient bien sûr l'avantage, étant plus entraînés. Mais les autres ne se débrouillaient pas si mal que ça.  
  
Ah ah! James arrivait devant Peter, aux buts. Il tira et...  
  
Et Peter a bloqué le souaffle! Les Maraudeurs ont la bouche ouverte jusqu'aux genoux.  
  
"Fermez la bouche les gars! Vous allez gober des mouches! Je vous avait dit qu'il était doué quand il voulait!" cria Harry.  
  
Tout à coup, il vit Charlie piquer droit vers une tribune toute or. Harry ne pouvait voir si c'était une feinte de Wronski ou pas, il décida alors d'y aller.  
  
Harry mit toute la puissance de son balai. Tout à coup, Charlie remonta.  
  
"Feinte!" pensa Harry.  
  
A 50 cm du sol, il redressa le manche.  
  
"Toi, tu vas voir!" marmonna Harry.  
  
Il aperçu alors le vif d'or qui voletait dans les tribunes. Harry piqua. Charlie lui coupa la route et Harry du virer fort vers la gauche pour ne pas le percuter.  
  
Le vif avait mit ces quelques secondes à profit pour disparaître.  
  
L'équipe de James menait maintenant 40 à 0.  
  
"Mary! Ludo! faites ce que je vous ai dit!" hurla Harry.  
  
Ces derniers acquiescèrent et, à la surprise des batteurs adverses, se mirent en quête d'un cognard.   
  
Une fois ceci fait, ils se mirent à se le renvoyer comme au tennis.  
  
L'équipe adverse ne comprenait rien.  
  
Tout à coup, Mary et Ludo se mirent chacun d'un côté du stade et continuaient leur "partie de tennis" en se mettant au niveau des poursuiveurs adverses ce qui faisait que ces derniers étaient gênés par un cognard qui allait et venait! Les empêchant ainsi de faire la moindre action sans risquer de se le prendre en pleine figure.  
  
Lily en profita pour marquer 2 buts et réduire ainsi l'écart entre les points.  
  
James sortit du "jeu infernal" et alla à sa rencontre. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Evans soit douée pour ce sport.  
  
Ils étaient au coude à coude et se prenaient mutuellement le souaffle à tour de rôle, cela dans une guerre impitoyable.  
  
"rends moi ça!" disait Lily.  
  
"Pas question!" répliquait James.  
  
"Alors..." Paf! Lily envoya James valser dix bons mètres plus loin. Celui ci entra dans une rage folle.  
  
"On ne trompe pas James Potter aussi facilement!!!!"  
  
James fit signe à ses poursuiveurs et Lily aux siens. Une guerre sans merci commença. Les batteurs s'en donnaient à cœur joie.  
  
Le score était maintenant de 60 à 70 en faveur de l'équipe de Harry.  
  
Toujours aucun signe du vif d'or.  
  
90 à 80. Toujours pas de traces du vif.  
  
"Bon! harry! Charlie! Vous le trouvez ce vif ou c'est pour dans trois jours?" maugréa sirius. "C'est que c'est lourd une batte!"  
  
"Pauvre Sirius!" se moqua Remus "moi, je supporte! surtout que j'ai TOI à supporter en plus!"  
  
"Remus!!!" s'indigna Sirius.  
  
Harry partit à rire quand il aperçu le vif. Apparemment, Charly l'avait vu aussi.  
  
Le vif n'était pas dans une de ses phases stagnantes et bougeait dans tous les sens.  
  
Piqué, chandelles, tonneau... Harry et Charly rivalisaient de génie.  
  
plus bas, la partie s'était arrêtée afin de voir les attrapeurs se battre pour le vif. C'était une guerre acharnée.  
  
Tout à coup, le vif monta, monta... Les attrapeurs à sa suite le suivirent quand celui-ci dévia soudain et piqua à une vitesse impressionnante vers le sol.  
  
Les deux attrapeurs, comme un seul homme, partirent sur ses traces...  
  
Plus que 20 mètres avant le sol, 10... 5... 3... 2...  
  
Charly redressa. Harry, lui continua.  
  
A 50 cm du sol, il s'empara du vif et redressa.  
  
Adam siffla. La partie était terminée.  
  
90 à 230.  
  
"On s'est fait la-mi-nés!" maugréa Sirius "mais on aura notre revanche!"  
  
"J'espère bien!" dit Harry le vif toujours dans son poing.  
  
"Harry, tu es... waouh! Impressionnant! J'aurai jamais cru que t'allais redressé et j'ai pensé que t'allais te manger le sol mais... royal!" dit Charlie, admiratif.  
  
"C'est quoi ton balai?" demanda Remus, dubitatif.  
  
"Un prototype" répondit Harry "qui marche très bien! Si quelqu'un veux l'essayer et donner son avis!"  
  
L'éclair de feu passa entre toutes les mains. Dix minutes plus tard, Harry dit qu'il était fatigué et rentra au château.  
  
Il était vraiment fatigué et était en nage. Il se déshabilla et entre dans la douche.  
  
L'eau chaude détendit ses muscles raidis par le vent.  
  
Harry savait que, en tant que professeur, il ne devait pas se rapprocher autant de ses élèves mais... Mais il voulait profiter de ses proches qui avaient disparus il y a des années de cela pour lui...  
  
De plus, Harry n'avait que deux ans de plus qu'eux et il lui semblait revoir Ron, les jumeaux Fred et Georges, Neville, Hermione...  
  
Hermione lui manquait tant!  
  
Il ne s'était aperçu de l'amour qu'il portait à la jeune fille que lors de la fin de sa sixième année.  
  
Leur histoire n'était pas allée bien loin. Hermione avait été tuée pendant l'été précédant leur septième année... Avec ses parents...  
  
Des larme se mêlèrent à l'eau de la douche qui ruisselait sur son visage.  
  
Harry pleurait sans retenue. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'il était fort, trop longtemps qu'il vivait pour les autres...  
  
Mais bientôt, tout cela serait finit... d'une manière, ou d'une autre...  
  
Soit il vaincrait et ce serait la fin de sa vie pour le départ d'une autre... soit il mourrait et tout aurait été vain... Mais il serait mort et cela le plongerait dans une paix éternelle...  
  
"La paix éternelle..." pensa Harry "Belle expression pour une douce fin... Ou pour un bonheur immense..." 


	7. Chapitre VI

Chapitre sixième:  
  
Mettre fin à ses jours... Harry y avait pensé plusieurs fois. Il y pensait une fois de plus... Il avait tout perdu, tout... Et si il échouait encore cette fois-ci, alors il mettrait sa menace à exécution: il se tuerait.  
  
Quelle fin plus douce y a t-il que de mourir volontairement? On oublie tout, on paye pour nos fautes et on s'expie de tous nos pêchés... Mais on vit toujours dans le cœur des autres et personne n'arrive à oublier...  
  
Harry se retourna dans son lit: une fois, deux fois, puis se réveilla en sueur.  
  
Une vision de plus, un cauchemar de plus, un meurtre à ajouter...  
  
Voldemort avait tué. Ce serait, demain matin, aux premières nouvelles...  
  
Ce que Harry ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi le monde sorcier s'efforçait de prendre cette guerre comme un feuilleton télévisé quotidien dans laquelle on attend LA chose qui arrangera tout... La chose qui n'arrivera qu'a la fin.  
  
Harry est cette chose.  
  
Harry est, bien malgré lui, le survivant.  
  
Et cela ne peut plus durer.  
  
Alors Harry sera celui qui a vaincu et non survécu...  
  
Le repos éternel, la paix infinie viendrait après...  
  
4heures du matin. L'heure de se lever, de se laver et d'aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner.  
  
Mais aujourd'hui, Harry est dans un de ses mauvais jours... On est le 30 septembre. C'est ce jour là que Remus est mort... Dans un peu plus d'un mois, ce serait l'anniversaire de la future mort de la famille Weasley au complet...  
  
Déprime, déprime... C'est un mauvais jour...  
  
Harry, comme un automate se leva, alla sous la douche puis se prépare. Il se rasa et fut enfin prêt.  
  
Pas faim. Il alla se promener dans le parc.  
  
Il sortit. Il faisait nuit. Le soleil pointait à peine à l'horizon. Dans le ciel, on voyait encore la lune pleine.  
  
Tient, les Maraudeurs avaient du sortir cette nuit! Si ça se trouve, ils étaient encore dans le parc...  
  
Peu importe... Si jamais Remus se précipitait pour le mordre, Harry se métamorphoserait en... en quoi d'ailleurs?  
  
Il n'avait jamais essayé de se transformer en tigre... Ce serait marrant... Un tigre à Poudlard...  
  
Mais l'occasion ne se présenta pas... Peut être bientôt, peut être pas... Harry ne savait rien et ne voulait rien savoir...  
  
Déprime, déprime...  
  
Le soleil peinait à se montrer.  
  
"Paresseux, va!" dit Harry.  
  
Harry aurait bien aimé dormir aujourd'hui lui aussi pour noyer sa peine dans l'oubli bienheureux du sommeil... Mais Voldemort, toujours lui, l'avait fait levé de bonne heure...  
  
Harry ne pratiquait l'occlumancie que jusqu'a un certain point car ses rêves le laissait entrevoir les attaques de son ennemi et Harry était maintenant assez fort, magiquement parlant, pour résister à "l'invasion" de Voldemort en lui.  
  
"Il va payer" grogna Harry entre ses dents. "Payer pour tous ses crimes..."  
  
Harry avait fait le tour du lac... Il s'assit là où il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir avec Ron et Hermione, croisa les jambes et ferma les yeux...  
  
Il resta ainsi durant deux heures...  
  
C'était un samedi matin... Les élèves furent surpris de voir leur professeur assit, couvert de la rosée du matin, ne bougeant pas, immobile une seconde, une éternité...  
  
Tout à coup, Harry se leva et essuya les gouttelettes d'eau posées sur sa cape.  
  
Sa mauvaise humeur avait été passagère et heureusement, personne n'était venu le déranger car cette personne en aurait payé les frais...  
  
D'un pas décidé, Harry se dirigea vers Poudlard. Il croisa plusieurs élèves qui lui disaient tous bonjour d'un air joyeux. Harry répondait avec un sourire triste.  
  
Mais l'anniversaire de mort de Remus n'était pas la seule raison de sa tristesse.  
  
Harry rentra dans ses appartements et ouvrit le livre des "anales de la magie noire, attaques, événements importants, victoires..." édition année 1999.  
  
Harry reporta son attention sur la partie "attaques" et plus particulièrement Poudlard.  
  
"30 Septembre 1976, la première attaque jamais portée sur Poudlard par le mage noir le plus redouté, Vous-savez-qui. Il utilisa des géants ainsi que 300 détraqueurs, sans oublier de nombreux mangemorts."  
  
BOUM. BOUM BOUM.  
  
Harry sentait le sol trembler légèrement sous ses pieds. Personne ne devait l'avoir senti...   
  
Harry alla vivement dans la grande salle et se dirigea droit vers le professeur Dumbledore. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.  
  
Dumbledore paru interdit quelques secondes puis...  
  
"C'est vrai... le sol tremble et... je me sens étrangement triste et... des géants dites-vous?"  
  
"Oui. Je l'ai pressentit, ne me demandez pas comment, je ne peux vous répondre, Albus."  
  
Toute la grande salle écoutait maintenant attentivement.  
  
"De plus, j'ai quelques informateurs un peu partout en Grande-Bretagne qui viennent de me le confirmer."  
  
Mensonge infâme!  
  
"Poudlard est attaqué, en ce moment même!"termina Harry.  
  
Grand, trèèèès grand silence.  
  
"Bien." fit Dumbledore "Les préfets vont raccompagner les élèves dans leur salles communes et interdiction d'en sortir jusqu'a nouvel ordre! Les professeurs vont défendre l'école. Harry, avez vous l'idée de leur nombre?"  
  
"Oui, mes renseignements sont très précis: environ 300 détraqueurs..."  
  
Mouvement de recul et de frayeur générale.  
  
"Une vingtaine de géants ainsi que sa garde personnelle de mangemorts. Je ne sais pas si Voldemort sera là ou pas..."  
  
"Bien. Harry, je ne connais pas vos réelles capacités mais je vous fait confiance. Chacun fera selon son niveau. Minerva, prévenez l'Ordre. si al situation dégénère, on demandera l'aide des Aurors. Sortons maintenant!"  
  
Joignant le geste à la parole, Dumbledore, d'un pas décidé, se dirigea vers les portes de Poudlard suivit par tous les professeurs.  
  
Les maraudeurs firent des signes d'encouragement à Harry qui ne les vit pas, trop concentré sur le combat à venir.  
  
Le changement entre le Harry que les gens connaissaient et le Harry que connaissaient les sbires de Voldemort était flagrant.  
  
Son air rieur avait disparu laissant place à une expression de haine et de rage contenue. Ses yeux n'exprimaient plus la moindre parcelle de joie si ce n'est un plaisir morbide de venger les siens en envoyant ceux qu'il combattait croupir en prison.  
  
Harry ne voulait pas tuer. Harry voulait qu'ils regrettent, toute leur vie comme lui avait regretté de ne pas être à la hauteur quand il avait su qu'il avait tout perdu.  
  
Il sortit sa baguette, sa seule véritable amie dans un combat. Il serra sa main autour, le contact de sa baguette était rassurant. Car malgré les apparences, Harry avait peur. Très peur. Qui pouvait ne pas avoir peur de se battre et de rencontrer peut être la mort ou en approcher?  
  
Tous les professeurs étaient sortis. L'Ordre du Phénix au complet était présent.  
  
Le sol tremblait de plus en plus sous les pas des géants. On voyait leurs immondes têtes surplomber la cime des arbres.  
  
Voldemort n'était pas là. Harry le savait, sa cicatrice ne lui faisait pas mal.  
  
Tout à coup, les géants apparurent et le combat commença.  
  
Nombre de sorciers auraient reculé mais Harry s'avança, tout comme les autres.  
  
Il voyait les géants arriver en courant, comme se préparant à un mortel amusement...  
  
"Top mortel!" comme disaient les jeunes. L'expression n'avait jamais était aussi juste...  
  
L'un des géants choisi Harry comme cible.   
  
"Stupéfix!" le géant fut stoppé quelques instants mais reprit sa course. Harry n'avait d'autre choix que courir. Ce qu'il fit.  
  
Harry, après 20 mètres de course se laissa approcher du géant. Ce dernier voulu l'attraper de l'une de ses immenses mains mais, au dernier moment, Harry fit un saut sur le côté.  
  
Le géant, persuadé de l'avoir tomba de tout son long sur le sol. Harry monta sur lui et chercha son "point de chute". Tout être vivant avait un endroit sur son corps où toute sa magie se rejoignait et formait un nœud tellurique. Harry le trouva très bientôt. Le point de chute du géant était à son genoux.  
  
Seulement, le géant commençait à se relever. Harry tenta le tout pour le tout: il visa rapidement.  
  
"Stupéfix!"  
  
Et le géant ne bougea plus. un grooooos coup de bol!  
  
Harry descendit de son dos et observa ce qui se passait autour de lui:  
  
McGonagall, Dumbledore et Flitwick étaient aux prises avec deux géants et s'en sortaient relativement bien. Mais tout est relatif!  
  
Twin et Chourave se battaient vaillamment contre les quelques détraqueurs qui venaient d'arriver, lutant contre leurs souvenirs.  
  
Les autres, cagoulés de blancs, certainement les membres de l'ordre du Phénix, se battaient contre le reste des géants.  
  
Mais tout empira d'un seul coup.  
  
Les mangemorts, au nombre de 35 attaquèrent.  
  
Harry lança un experliarmus plus que satisfaisant. Il se retrouva avec dix baguettes dans les mains. Baguettes qu'il brisa d'un coup en serrant le poing.  
  
Harry renvoya les dites baguettes aux dits mangemorts.  
  
Ceux-ci l'observèrent un instant.  
  
"Impedimenta! Stupéfix!"  
  
Harry eu une soudaine idée.  
  
Il laissa les mangemorts aux membres de l'Ordre et se dirigea vers les géants qui étaient du côté du lac.  
  
"Levez-vous!" criait-il "J'ai une idée! levez-vous de là!"  
  
Incrédules, les professeurs s'en allèrent, laissant le champ libre à un Harry fulminant de rage contenue.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" lança t il sur les géants.  
  
Les géants se mirent à voler, n'étant plus maîtres de leur position.  
  
Tant que le sort durerait, ils ne seraient plus une menace.   
  
Le professeur d'enchantements lui fit signe qu'il prenait le relais pour laisser soin à Harry de continuer à se battre.  
  
Harry acquiesa et se dirigea vers le champ de bataille.  
  
Une étrange monotonie s'était emparée des protagonistes.  
  
Les détraqueurs approchaient.  
  
"Non, pas Harry!" criait une voix dans sa tête.  
  
Cela faisait longtemps, si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu ces cris. Harry fut prit au dépourvu et s'effondra sur le sol.  
  
"Harry!" cria Dumbledore "Harry! Ca va?"  
  
"C'est... les détraqueurs, je les sens qui approchent..."  
  
Il se releva péniblement.  
  
"Mais si je ne les vois pas, je ne peux les combattre. Et donc, je me souviens de... de certaines choses..."  
  
Hermione, mourante, Ron, dans son sang, Sirius tombant, Severus...  
  
"NON!" dit fermement Harry envahi par de plus en plus de souvenirs... Mais c'était un combat contre des ennemis nombreux et invisibles et donc un combat perdu d'avance.  
  
Mais l'invisible devînt visible. Les détraqueurs étaient là... 300 détraqueurs.  
  
Leur nombre était impressionnant et un seul petit patronus n'aurait jamais fait l'affaire.  
  
Seul Dumbledore résistait. Harry prit exemple, comme le lui avait enseigné Albus, justement.  
  
Il se redressa, fier, défiant du regard les créatures maléfiques.  
  
Harry rassembla tout son bonheur, toute sa joie, tout son amour et toute sa bonté en une seule et même pensée: la victoire.  
  
"spero patronum!" dit-il.  
  
Ce ne fut d'abord qu'un énorme nuage sans contours mais qui se précisa peu à peu.  
  
Un dragon immense se forma. Le dragon d'argent ouvrit les yeux et regarda ses ennemis. Il inspira un grand coup et souffla de dévorantes flammes vers le groupe de détraqueurs.  
  
Harry avait tout son espoir en ce dragon, en cette victoire...  
  
Harry n'avait plus mit son espoir en son père, James, mais en lui-même. Car c'était à lui seul que revenait cette tâche qu'était de combattre Voldemort.  
  
Le dragon était l'espoir de tous car le dragon était Harry. Harry était le survivant et le survivant était l'espoir de milliers de sorciers...  
  
L'animagus d'Harry était le dragon. Un dragon d'argent.  
  
Les détraqueurs reculèrent mais le seul patronus d'Harry ne suffisait pas.  
  
Dumbledore fit à son tour apparaître son patronus. C'était un formidable phénix. C'était Fumseck. Dumbledore puisait sa force, son espoir en Fumseck. Harry le savait déjà.  
  
Les deux patronus firent leur office. Les détraqueurs prirent la fuite.  
  
Il ne restait plus que les mangemorts. Une trentaine. Dans une heure, le combat serait finit. une heure était déjà passée.  
  
Mais Harry se sentait fatigué, trop fatigué depuis trop longtemps. Il n'avait toujours pas récupéré de son année passée dans la misère la plus totale...  
  
Ecrasé par la fatigue, par le poids des émotions ressenties à cause des détraqueurs, harassé par l'effort du combat, Harry Potter s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient...  
  
Le soir même après l'attaque, Dumbledore mit les élèves au courant de l'état de la situation.  
  
"L'attaque a été repoussée et cela au delà de nos espérance, tout particulièrement grâce à notre nouveau collègue, Harry Svengalies."  
  
"..."  
  
"Le professeur svengalies est actuellement dans un profond état comateux dû à l'énorme effort magique qu'il a du fournir pour nous aider et cela d'une manière phénoménale. C'est à lui que nous devons cette victoire car c'est lui qui a trouvé le moyen d'arrêter les géants et c'est lui qui a fait fuir près de 300 détraqueurs, seul."  
  
"300 détraqueurs, seul?" fit Malfoy. "C'est...impossible..."  
  
"C'est pourquoi je vous demanderai de ne pas essayer de lui rendre de visites pour qu'il ai un maximum de chances de guérison. je sais que le professeur Svengalies est particulièrement apprécié, et cela autant du côté professoral que des élèves. Maintenant, je ne peux vous en dire plus sauf que de nombreuses vies ont étés sauvées, dont les votres. Il n'y a eu aucun autre blessé."  
  
"Vous pensez qu'il se réveillera quand?" demanda James.  
  
"On ne sait pas. On ne peut qu'attendre."  
  
"..."  
  
Et voilà. Quand ce n'était pas Harry Potter qui se faisait remarquer, il fallait que Harry Svengalies fasse des siennes...  
  
"Je pense que les détraqueurs lui ont causé un gros choc émotionnel. Je ne sais pas ce qu'a vécu cet homme mais il en a trop vu! Ca devait être des événements marquants, très horribles. Ses visions, ajoutées à sa fatigue permanente et à sa dépense magique l'ont complètement vidé. il n'est plus en danger maintenant, mais il mettra quand même quelques temps avant de se remettre totalement de cela."  
  
Tel était le verdict de pomfresh.  
  
"Il devrait bientôt se réveiller. ce sont les Maraudeurs qui vont être contents! Ils essayent de rentrer par tous les moyens depuis deux semaines!" se plaignit l'infirmière.  
  
"Laissez les donc! je crois que le professeur svengalies les apprécie tout particulièrement!" gloussa Dumbledore.  
  
Cela faisait près de 15 jours que Harry dormait.  
  
Cela faisait trois heures qu'il n'était plus en danger de mort, ou en danger de "sommeil éternel".  
  
Et ce serait dans deux jours que Harry se réveillerait.  
  
Deux jours plus tard, donc, il ouvrit les yeux.  
  
Blanc, tout était blanc, affreusement éclatant.  
  
Harry referma précipitamment ses yeux.  
  
"Il se réveille! Harry! Harry!"  
  
Harry entendait vaguement la voix d'Albus.  
  
"Albus?"  
  
"Il m'a reconnu, c'est bon signe! Ouvrez les yeux!"  
  
Harry souleva ses paupières, aussi lourdes que des enclumes. La lumière s'était faite moins agressive.  
  
"Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants, après plus de deux semaines d'absence, Harry!"  
  
Harry savait exactement ce qui c'était passé. Il en savait même plus que quiconque.  
  
Car durant ces deux semaines, son esprit avait "cohabit" dans une entente "plus ou moins" cordiale avec celui de Voldemort. Voldemort l'avait sentit et avait vu qui il était.  
  
Et maintenant, la cible principale de Voldemort s'appelait Harry Svengalies Potter... 


	8. Chapitre VII

Chapitre septième:  
  
La nouvelle cible de Voldemort était Harry Svengalies Potter...  
  
"Nagini?" fit une voix froide et sèche "Donne moi un peu de ton venin! Viens!"  
  
Un bruissement se fit entendre dans la pièce sombre. On entendit le bruit d'un liquide qui coulait dans un récipient puis il y eu un peu de lumière.  
  
Un homme se tenait là, si l'on pouvait encore l'apeller homme.   
  
Ses yeux n'étaient que deux fentes rouges et sa bouche était simplement une large ouverture sur son hideux visage. Ses deux mains, pourvues de très longs doigts, attrapèrent une baguette et un récipient contenant un liquide ambré.  
  
Dans un recoin sombre de la pièce, un serpent se était lové.  
  
L'homme versa le liquide dans le chaudron qui était sur le feu de la cheminée et fit tourner le liquide trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre avec sa baguette.  
  
il en était arrivé à un moment crucial de sa préparation. Trois jours que la potion mitonait impatiemment sur le feu afin de rendre plus fort celui qui l'avait préparée face à la mort.  
  
Tout à coup, un mangemort entra en trombe dans la pièce, interrompant le moment le plus important du rituel.  
  
Le charme était brisé. La potion était ratée.  
  
"J'avais dit de ne pas me déranger!" dit la voix froide de l'homme, rageuse.  
  
"Mais... maître... c'est important..."  
  
"Suffit! Tu viens de tuer trois jours de travail! Misérable! tu mériterais de mourrir mais, aujourd'hui, je me sens d'humeur magnanime! Endoloris!"  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH..."  
  
Le mangemort s'écroula au sol, secoué de spasmes violents. L'homme qui l'avait attqué resta là, un sourire sadique lui barrant le visage.  
  
"Bien" dit-il une fois lassé d'entendre hurler "Qu"as-tu de si important à me dire?"  
  
"Les... Les Trompe-La-Mort... Ils sont d'accord, ils viennent d'arriver. Ils demandent à vous voir!"  
  
"Bien. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Fait les entrer et jette moi ça!" dit l'homme en désignant le chaudron noirci d'un coup de tête.  
  
Le mangemort s'exécuta puis sortit de la pièce.  
  
Les TLM. Parfait. La famille française la plus influente était à ses côtés... parfait.  
  
Puis, l'homme épousseta sa robe et se dirigea vers la salle voisine.  
  
Et Voldemort ouvrit la porte...  
  
Il était 4heures du matin... Harry Potter était plutôt matinal vu son "abonnement" aux cauchemars...  
  
Très désagréables.  
  
Mais Harry savait maintenant que Voldemort savait exactement qui il était.  
  
Car oui.  
  
Voldemort savait que Harry Svengalies était Harry Potter et qu'il venait de loin, de très loin... Voldemort ne savait pas d'où mais il savait que Harry était un danger. Un danger plus que dangereux! un danger à abattre...  
  
Et pour cela, Voldemort avait de grands projets...  
  
Lesquels? Harry ne savait pas mais une chose était certaine: il n'était plus dans une sécurité, si illusoire soit-elle, dans cette époque...  
  
Harry était, comme toujours et de nouveau, la cible première du mage noir tant redouté.  
  
Et Harry le lui rendait bien.  
  
C'était réciproque.  
  
Harry se leva et se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers le "coin salle-de-bain" de l'infirmerie. Pomfresh voulait le garder encore une semaine mais Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait marre et allait parfaitement bien après avoir dormi durant deux semaines.  
  
Harry se lava, s'habilla et fit son lit. Enfin, il sortit.  
  
Il savoura sa liberté enfin retrouvée. Car si Pomfresh faisait tout pour rendre service, elle n'en devenait pas moins geôlière tellement elle voulait aider les gens...  
  
Harry se dirigea vers ses appartements. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'était pas venu ici et tout était en ordre, et cela grâce aux soins des elfes de maisons.  
  
Après s'être assuré d'avoir toujours en sa possession la totalité de ses effets, Harry décida d'aller prendre un encas à la cuisine.  
  
Il marcha d'un pas lent dans les couloirs. Harry pensait avec amusement à la réaction de Pomfresh quand elle s'apercevrait qu'il s'était "évad"...  
  
"Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir soigné tant de fois..." dit Harry.  
  
Il arriva enfin au dit tableau et chatouilla la poire qui se mit à rire et laissa le passage s'ouvrir.  
  
Harry entra. Les elfes de maison se montrèrent plus que généreux. Harry mangea sur place, ne prenant que quelques petites choses pour caler sa faim et pouvoir annoncer au petit déjeuner que les cours reprenaient.  
  
La totalité des élèves avaient bien assimilé la première partie du programme et tout particulièrement les sixièmes et septièmes années qui étaient proches de devenir des sorciers plus ou moins responsables.  
  
Harry devait donc passer à la deuxième partie du programme pour tous les niveaux.  
  
Après avoir assuré les elfes de maison qu'il était satisfait de leur service et qu'il n'avait plus faim, Harry se leva et décida de préparer ses cours. Il avait trois heures pour cela avant que du petit déjeuner ne soit venu l'heure...  
  
Finit! Harry avait finit de préparer ses cours et arborait un air satisfait.  
  
Il était huit heures et grand temps d'aller déjeuner. La faim lui tirailler de nouveau l'estomac.  
  
Harry rengea son bureau et sortit de sa salle de classe vide.  
  
Il entra dans la grande salle, presque déserte à cette heure-ci. Seuls les professeurs étaient présents ainsi que quelques élèves.  
  
"Harry? Vous voilà! Pompom est très en colère contre vous de lui avoir faussé ainsi compagnie!" dit Dumbledore, visiblement amusé par la situation.  
  
"Son envie de bien faire est tellement forte qu'elle en devient étouffante. Je ne la remercierais jamais assez!"  
  
"Elle vous en veut!"  
  
"Et bien, la prochaine fois, je m'éclipserai un peu plus tard, alors!" dit Harry en riant.  
  
"La prochaine fois?"  
  
"Nous sommes en temps de guerre et je finit toujours sur un lit soit parce que je suis épuisé, soit parce qu'on veut absolument s'assurer de ma santé..."  
  
"Rien que ça? Et il ne vous est jamais arrivé de perdre?"  
  
"Je suis toujours en vie."  
  
"Judicieuse remarque. Cet accident ne vous a en aucun cas enlevé votre répartie à toute épreuve!" fit remarquer Dumbledore.  
  
"Ravi de vous l'entendre dire! Mais passons à ce dont je voudrais vous parler! Je reprend mes cours aujourd'hui même!"  
  
"Bien! Je l'annoncerais lorsqu'il y aura un peu plus de monde!"  
  
"Merci."  
  
"Mais je vous en prit!"  
  
Peu à peu, la salle se remplit. Les Maraudeurs arrivèrent...  
  
"hey, Harry!" tout à coup, ils virent les autres professeurs. "Heu... Professeur Svengalies?"  
  
Harry éclata de rire.  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"Content de vous.. Rôôh! content de te revoir, Harry!"  
  
"Mr. Potter! On ne s'adresse pas ainsi à un professeur!"  
  
"Ne vous en faites pas! c'est moi qui le leur ai demandé, Minerva!"  
  
"A votre aise!"  
  
Harry ignora la remarque avec un sourire qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher.  
  
"Faites dire que les cours reprennent aujourd'hui! Nous nous verrons pour votre cours de DCFM cet après midi!"  
  
"Ok Harry! alors à cet après-midi!"  
  
La journée de Harry se passa très bien, mieux que les deux dernières semaines, et il vit avec fierté que ses élèves n'avaient rien oublié de ce qu'il leur avait apprit.  
  
Deux nouvelles semaines étaient à nouveau passées. Harry avait parfaitement rattrapé tout le retard prit lors de sa semaine de convalescence. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de se presser maintenant.  
  
C'était le soir et ce fut là que Harry vit pour la première fois l'une des personnes qu'il devait sauver d'une mort certaine.  
  
A la surprise de tous, le repas n'était pas apparu et Dumbledore se leva pour faire un discours. Le choixpeau était sortit et nombre d'élèves se posaient des questions.  
  
"Chers élèves" entama Dumbledore "Nous avons l'honneur d'accueillir trois nouveaux élèves de dernière minute qui seront répartis en sixième année. Nous allons les répartir! Je vous demande de leur faire bon accueil même si je sais que je peux vous faire confiance. Ils sont français et n'ont pas une grande facilité à parler anglais! J'espère que vous les aiderez à s'intégrer! Maintenant, ils vont être répartis."  
  
Les trois élèves en question étaient deux garçons et une fille, ayant un étrange air de famille. Et pour cause. Les deux garçons étaient presque identiques et arboraient un air fier et arrogant. Ils n'étaient pas si laids que ça, dans la moyenne disons, et étaient tous deux bruns, l'un aux yeux bleus et l'autre noirs. Ils étaient grands et musclés, les cheveux raides. Ils semblaient faire le concours de celui qui semblerait le plus "royal" possible, en bombant le torse.   
  
La fille, elle, était aussi brune que les deux autres mais semblait moins sûre d'elle. Elle était plutôt jolie, brune aux yeux vérons (un bleu et un rouge), moyennement grande et assez bien "proportionnée". Ses cheveux étaient assez longs et se bouclaient un petit peu, sans s'emmêler. La moitié des filles de la grande salle qui avaient les cheveux aussi frisés qu'elle, et même plus, se promirent de lui demander son truc pour les garder ainsi sans les emmêler.  
  
"Orion Trompe-La-Mort!"  
  
L'un des deux jeunes hommes s'avança et se mit sous le choixpeau qui n'hésita pas longtemps.  
  
"Serpentard!"  
  
Il y eu de nombreux applaudissements à la table concernée mais rien de la part des autres tables.  
  
"Pavo Trompe-La-mort!"  
  
"Serpentard!"  
  
Décidément...  
  
"Gabrielle Trompe-la-mort!"  
  
Harry se montra plus attentif.  
  
le choixpeau mit du temps, plus que de coutume et cela commençait à faire long. Tout à coup, la fille sous le choixpeau, Gabrielle, dit:  
  
"Bon, tu te décides?"  
  
"Gryffondor!"  
  
"OUAAAAAAAAIIIIIIISSSSSSSS!!!!!" Contrairement aux deus autres nouveaux, la salle explosa car les serpentards étaient très peu appréciés des autres maisons, contrairement aux Gryffondors.  
  
Gabrielle fut accueillie chaleureusement à la table des dits Gryffondors et arborait une légère teinte rosée...  
  
"Bien!" Dit Dumbledore "Voilà une bonne chose de faite! Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire: Bon appétit!"  
  
Les plats apparurent sur les tables.  
  
"Bonjour! Je m'appelle Lily Evans!"  
  
"Enchantée! Moi, c'est... Gabrielle, comme tout le monde doit déjà le savoir!" dit-elle.  
  
Lily eut un sourire.  
  
"Excuse moi si j'ai du mal des fois mais... l'anglais et moi, c'est pas tout à fait ça encore! Je le parle parfaitement quand je prend tout mon temps!"  
  
"C'est excusé d'avance! Ca doit être dur de me comprendre!"  
  
"Pas trop! Mais ça devrait venir!"  
  
"Bonjour!" Quatre jeunes hommes au sourire engageant la fixaient sans ciller.  
  
"Salut! Vous êtes?"  
  
"James Potter, Peter Pettigrow, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin!" dit Lily à leur place.  
  
"hey! Evans!" dit un garçon aux cheveux plus que désordonnés "mêle toi de ce qui te regarde!"  
  
"Potter, la ferme. Alors..." dit Lily en se tournant vers Gabrielle "Eux, ce sont les Maraudeurs, les gars les plus connus de Poudlard et réputés pour être les plus farceurs! Pour ma part, je dirait immatures mais bon... chacun sa vision des choses!"  
  
"Waouh C'est la grande entente..." fit remarquer Gabrielle.  
  
"les deux autres, là bas, sont de ta famille?"  
  
Gabrielle fit une grimace de dégoût.  
  
"Malheureusement, oui. Et comble du comble, ce sont en plus mes frères. Nous sommes des triplés."  
  
"Tu n'as pas l'air de les aimer beaucoup." dit Lily.  
  
"je ne les ai jamais portés dans mon coeur, pas plus que le reste de ma famille, d'ailleurs."  
  
Sirius eu un sourire compatissant. "Je connaîs l'effet que ça fait! J'ai fugué cet été!"  
  
"Ah bon? Moi, si je faisais ça... je le verrais passer, croyez moi!"  
  
"Pourquoi?"  
  
"Tu sauras bien assez tôt!"  
  
"Si tu ne veux pas t'étaler sur le sujet... c'était bien en France?"  
  
"Pour moi le plus beau pays du monde mais je ne connaît pas encore l'Angleterre alors... Qui sait? Je changerais peut être d'avis!"  
  
"On ne sait jamais, en effet."approuva Mary "Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée: Mary magdalena!"  
  
"Espagnole?"  
  
"Oui! A cent pour cent!"  
  
"Tu étais à beaubâtons?" demanda Remus.  
  
"A vrai dire... non. je n'ai jamais été dans une école, quelle qu'elle soit! Mes parents voulaient nous préserver des "sorciers au sang impur", selon eux et ils nous ont cloîtrés pendant dix ans. Imaginez vous avec, pour seule compagnie, mes deux imbéciles de frères! Un véritable calvaire."  
  
"Tu les adores vraiment!"  
  
"A un point pas possible" dit Gabrielle avec un sourire à Lily.  
  
Les trois nouveaux élèves furent très bien accueuillis et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Gabrielle se sentait vraiment chez elle, pas comme dans sa famille.  
  
Mais justement, à la fin du repas, ses deux frères vinrent la voir...  
  
"Gabrielle..." commença Pavo.  
  
"Il faut qu'on parle!" termina Orion.  
  
"Je vous écoute!" dit gabrielle, toujours assise à la table des gryffondors.  
  
"En privé..."  
  
"En privé? Alors je sais déjà ce que vous allez me dire! On avait dit qu'on serait tous à Serpentard! Mais moi, on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis! Et je ne l'ai pas donné! J'ai laisé le choipeaux faire et il a hésité entre Serpentard, pour ma santé, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, et Gryffondor! et j'ai fait mon choix!"  
  
"Alors... tu te rebelles? Malgré le serment!"  
  
"...."Il" ne s'est pas rendu compte que je n'avais pas prêté le même serment exactement... Avec les mots "ne...pas", ça changeait tout et c'est passé inaperçu!"  
  
"Garce! Tu..."  
  
"je? Je vais le regretter! Mais vas t'en! J'ai l'habitude des menaces! Et ce n'est pas une de plus qui va me faire enfermer à sainte Mangouste pour les cas de peur chronique!"  
  
Les deux frères partirent, le regard lourd de sens.  
  
Gabrielle leur jeta un dernier regard avant de reprendre son air joyeux et engageant pour parler avec ses nouveaux amis...  
  
Harry trouvait les trois nouveaux plus qu'étranges.  
  
Tout d'abord, les deux garçons semblaient être deux vipères alors que la soeur paraissait d'une gentillesse extrême...  
  
Comment des parents pouvaient avoir fait trois enfants si différents les uns des autres? Y avait il encore d'autres familles comme celle-ci et celle de Sirius?  
  
Mystère...  
  
Après qu'il ai attendu plus d'une heure dans son lit, Harry décida enfin de se lever. Il était 7heures30. Harry était déjà habillé et lavé.  
  
il se dirigea d'un pas asssuré vers sa nouvelle journée...  
  
L'après midi, Harry avait quadruple cours Gryffondor/serpentard. Ca promettait d'être explosif, surtout avec les trois nouveaux élèves ensemble.  
  
Ils se détestaient cordialement.  
  
Et cela, non seulement se voyait, mais, en plus, était à son paroxisme.  
  
Il ne passait pas une minute sans qu'une vanne, un regard noir ou une remarque acerbe ne soit échangée entre les triplés.  
  
Harry se demandait comment ils en étaient venus à se haïr ainsi.  
  
Il sortit de ses pensées quand il vit arriver Les Maraudeurs suivis par Lily et Mary ainsi que Gabrielle.  
  
"Salut vous tous!"  
  
"Lut' Harry!"  
  
"Harry Svengalies?" demanda soudain Gabrielle.  
  
"Oui, pourquoi? je peux t'aider en quelque chose?"  
  
"Je pourrais vous parler...plus tard! Pas devant mes frères! Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent!"  
  
"Je... oui, bien sûr!" répondit Harry plus que surpris.  
  
Les Maraudeurs et les autres filles ne posèrent pas de questions. Gabrielle était étrange et mystèrieuse et ils ne posaient pas de questions. La haine exacerbée qu'elle portait à ses frère suffisait à convaincre les Gryffondors de lui faire confiance.  
  
Harry les fit entrer dans la salle de classe qui se remplit peu à peu. Quand tout le monde fut là, Harry commença directement son cours.  
  
"Bonjour! donc, pour les nouveaux, je suis Harry Svengalies, professeur de DCFM! Je ne croit pas avoir besoin de vous en dire plus! Maintenant, nous allons commencer le cours! Comme vous le savez, nous allons étudier les différents alliés non-humains ou partiellement humains de Voldemort! Qui peut m'en citer?"  
  
Seul quelques rares personnes levaient la main. Les nouveaux étaient de ceux-là.  
  
"Mr Orion?"  
  
"j'en ai plusieurs à citer!"  
  
"mais je vous en prie!"  
  
"Alors... il y a les détraqueurs, ex-gardiens d'Azkaban, les géants, les vampires, les korrigans, les serpents, et quelques dragons."  
  
"Exactement! dix points pour Serpentard! Quelqu'un peut m'en citer d'autres? Miss. Gabrielle?"  
  
"Les elfes de la forêt noire!"  
  
Il y eu des "les elfes, c'est des légendes pour enfants!" "pourquoi pas les sept nains?" dans la salle de classe ainsi que de nombreux rires.  
  
Harry calma cet entrain.  
  
"En effet, les elfes de la forêt noire! Ils ne sont absolument pas une légende!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Miss gabrielle, pouvez-vous éclairer la lanterne de vos camarades?"  
  
"Oui, bien sûr. Et bien , les elfes noirs ou Saënëilù, en langue ancienne, sont plus qu'une simple légende. Ils sont une catégorie des elfes dits "normaux" qui se sont rangés du côté de Voldemort."  
  
"..."  
  
"Ils se diférencient des autres par leur tuniques noires et leurs flèches empoisonnées d'un poison nommé le Narsil, qui est un venin mortel d'un serpent aux propriétés magiques: le basilic. je croit que c'est tout!"  
  
"Bien! C'est tout ce que l'on sait sur eux! 20 points pour Gryffondor! Mais ce n'est pas eux que nous allons étudier! Du moins, pas tout de suite! Avez-vous d'autres suggestions? Oui, Mr.Rogue?"  
  
"Les loup-garous!"  
  
Harry vit Remus se tendre à cette réponse.  
  
"En êtes-vous sûr?" demanda Harry calmement.  
  
"Oui!"  
  
"5 points pour Serpentard! Oui, certains loup-garous sont au service de Voldemort, mais pas tous! Il ne faut pas cataloguer les loup-garous à un rang de bête sanguinaire et monstrueuse. Personnellement, j'en conaîs un avec qui je correspond et que je voit ou plutôt voyait, régulièrement! Et c'était un homme généreux qui n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche! Mais il est vrai que certains se rangent aux côtés de Voldemort. mais ce n'est pas une raison pour avoir peur des autres qui ne veulent de mal à personne. D'autres idées pour les alliés de Voldemort?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Aucune idée? Oui, Miss. Gabrielle?"  
  
"Juste une question, pourquoi le ministère n'a t il pas envoyé d'émissaires aux géants plus tôt?"  
  
"Certainement parce que le ministère a été trop stupide pour croire que les géants seraient une menace! Maintenant, si personne n'a rien à ajouter, nous allons passer à la pratique pour la totalité du temps restant! Nous allons voir un sort de magie avancée! le patronus! Quelqu'un peut me dire à quoi sert un patronus, le formule, ce qu'il représente et tout le reste?"  
  
Lily leva la main.  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"Et bien, le patronus est un sort de la formule "Spero patronum" et demande une grande puissance magique! Il y a différentes sortes de patronus: les "nuages" qui sont des patronus informes et les patronus corporels. c'est tout ce que je sais."  
  
"Bien! 10 points pour Gryffondor! Oui? Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Le patronus, lorsqu'il est corporel, représente ce en quoi la personne met tout son espoir. Car la création d'un patronus nécessite l'utilisation d'un souvenir particulièrement heureux pour lutter contre le pouvoir des détraqueurs!"  
  
"Bien! c'est contre les détraqueurs que l'on utilise ce sort! si le sort est vaguement efficace, il les tiendra à distance! si le sort est totalement efficace, c'est à dire que vous savez faire un véritable patronus, il chassera les détraqueurs en les attaquant! Maintenant, je vous laisse vingt minutes pour trouver un souvenir qui sera suffisamment heureux et je reviens dans un instant!"  
  
Harry joignit le geste à la parole et sortit de sa salle de classe. Il revînt quelques instants plus tard avec une caisse en bois dans les bras.  
  
"J'espère que vous avez réussit à trouver un souvenir heureux car nous allons passer à la pratique!"  
  
"Et comment saurons nous si notre patronus est efficace?"  
  
"J'y viens, Mr.Rogue! J'y viens! dans cette caisse ce trouve un épouvantard! Je pense que vous savez tous ce qu'est un épouvantard? Pas besoin d'y revenir?"  
  
Hochements de tête affirmatifs.  
  
"Bien! Mais vous devez vous demander en quoi cet épouvantard va nous aider! et bien... Il se trouve que ma plus grande peur est... sont les détraqueurs!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Et que j'en ferai apparaître un pour vous tester! Généralement, les détraqueurs s'attaquent à vos souvenirs et vous rappelle les pires moments de votre vie! c'est une arme redoutable car on ne peut lutter contre ses émotions, passées, ou présentes! A trois, je fait sortir l'épouvantard, et je vous fait une démonstration! 1... 2... 3!"  
  
Harry ouvrit le couvercle puis...  
  
"spero patronum!"  
  
Un dragon, minuscule par rapport à celui qu'il avait fait apparaître il y a quelques semaines, sortit de sa baguette et attaqua le détraqueur qui recula de quelques pas.  
  
Le patronus disparu mais le détraqueur était toujours là.  
  
"Riddikulus!"  
  
Le détraqueur se prit les pieds dans sa robe et s'étala par terre. Harry fit rentrer l'épouvantard dans sa caisse.  
  
"A votre tour maintenant!" 


	9. Chapitre VIII

Chapitre huitième!  
  
Gabrielle se leva de bonne humeur.  
  
Cette année s'annonçait merveilleusement bien! Elle avait des amis, des vrais et elle pouvait enfin parler et penser sans craindre un doloris en retour, même si elle se doutait que sa trahison lui coûterait cher, très hcer. Plus qu'un doloris. Certainement un Avada Kedavra.  
  
Mais peu lui importait: "la vie est une grande aventure, et la mort n'en est qu'une étape. La douleur est passagère et seul compte de faire le bien autour de soit, car être seule et sans espoir, sans amis, c'est souffrir et trahir ce que l'on a de plus cher et ce en quoi l'on croit!"  
  
Gabrielle appliquait ces principes à la lettre et en était fière. Ces quelques mots étaient sa "barrière" contre les attaques incessantes de sa famille. Mais elle savait pertinemment que cette barrière tomberait un jour. Ca n'était qu'un moyen pour retarder la sentence...  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu dis?" demanda Mary, à moitié endormie sous son coussin.  
  
"Rien! Dors! Il est tôt!" dit Gabrielle. Mais Mary dormait déjà de nouveau.  
  
Gabrielle accomplie son rituel matinal qui consistait en une douche glaciale et se sécha puis s'habilla.  
  
Elle sortit de la salle de bain et descendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.  
  
La douche froide l'avait éveillé. Gabrielle était du genre très matinal. Elle dormait très peu, étant toujours sur ses gardes et attentive au moindre changement dans la pièce, ne serait-ce que le bruissement d'un drap qui glisse ou une variation de la lumière...  
  
C'était l'avantage, ou le désavantage, d'avoir grandit parmi des mangemorts.  
  
On lui avait apprit l'art délicat du duel, chose qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement. De plus, elle excellait dans le domaine du combat à mains nues ainsi qu'avec deux petites dagues qui ne la quittaient jamais et étaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre, dissimulées sur elle.  
  
Gabrielle était une élèves sérieuse et travailleuse mais qui avait un humour spécial: en effet, elle trouvait à chaque situation quelque chose de drôle qui prêtait à rire, peu importe l'état de la dite situation. Même sa mort imminente ne lui enlèverait pas ce réflexe. A tous les coups, elle trouverait quelque chose de drôle à sa propre fin et cela la ferait rire, au nez et à la barbe de ses agresseurs.  
  
Car Gabrielle savait pertinemment qu'elle mourrait bientôt assassinée pour sa trahison. C'était inévitable.  
  
Il était 8heures15. Des élèves commençaient à descendre des dortoirs. Gabrielle regardait le feu qui avait été ravivé par un elfe de maison.  
  
Elle se décida à suivre les autres, bien qu'elle ne les connut pas.  
  
Le petit déjeuner comportait de tout sauf du chocolat chaud avec un croissant et un peu de confiture!  
  
"Typique des anglais!" marmonna t elle dans sa barbe.  
  
"Tu disais?"  
  
"Oh! Bonjour... James et Sirius? c'est ça? je ne me trompe pas?"  
  
"Non, non! Tu es dans le juste!"  
  
Elle leur sourit avant de retourner à la recherche du fameux "croissant perdu"  
  
"Vous ne connaissez pas le caf ou le chocolat chaud, non?"  
  
A ce moment là, un bol de café et un bol de chocolat chaud apparurent devant elle.  
  
"Et deux croissants avec du beurre et de la confiture... de friase? C'est disponible?"  
  
La réponse fut affirmative et ce qu'elle avait demandé apparut devant elle.  
  
"Mais c'est génial!" dit Gabrielle en s'attaquant à son petit-déjeuner.  
  
"Tu vas manger tout ça? tu aimes ça?" demanda Sirius avec un air dégoûté.  
  
"Et toi? tu fais comment pour manger "ça"?" répliqua Gabrielle en lui montrant son pudding dégoulinant.  
  
"Mais c'est bon!"  
  
"Et ça aussi, Sirius! C'est ce qu'on appelle un "petit-déjeuner français"!"  
  
"Et ben moi, je retourne à mon petit-déjeuner bien anglais!" râla Sirius.  
  
"Sirius a raison, Gabrielle! Comment fais-tu pour manger ces... ces choses?" fit James.  
  
"Très simple! Je prends le croissant, j'ouvre la bouche, je le mets dedans, je ferme la bouche, je mâche et j'avale! C'est pas difficile pourtant!" se moqua t-elle.  
  
"Un point pour elle les gars! Bonjour tout le monde!"  
  
Remus et Peter venaient de rejoindre le petit groupe.  
  
"Vous savez où sont Lily et Mary?" demanda soudain Gabrielle.  
  
"Non. Elle est peut être encore en train de se pomponner!" dit sarcastiquement James.  
  
"Non! On est là! Bonjour Gabrielle!" fit Lily.  
  
"Salut! bien dormi?"  
  
"Oui, et toi?"  
  
"Comme un loir! Ils sont diablement confortables les matelas de poudlard!"  
  
"C'est vrai!" dit Mary "Mais dit donc, ru r'es levée bien tôt ce matin! 5heures 30, pour être précise! et en plus, tu prends des douches ultra-froides! Tu n'avais pas remit le robinet sur l'eau chaude!"  
  
"Oooops! désolé! mais, pour tes deux remarques, c'est affirmatif!"  
  
"Tient! tu manges français? Logique, tu vas me dire..." remarqua Lily.  
  
Gabrielle approuva puis enfourna ce qui restait de son croissant à la fraise dans sa bouche.  
  
"Quel est le programme pour aujourd'hui?" demanda t-elle.  
  
"Première sortie à Pré-Au-lard de l'année! tu vas adorer ce village! Exclusivement sorcier!"  
  
Gabrielle pâlit tout à coup.  
  
"une... une sortie? Aujourd'hui?"  
  
Non! Non! S'il vous plaît!   
  
"Oui, pourquoi, il y a un problème?"  
  
Gabrielle pensait à toute allure. Voldemort avait peut être eu vent de sa trahison par ses frères, s'ils étaient en contact avec le mage noir, et il voudrait l'assassiner à tout prix pour ne pas qu'elle divulgue les informations importantes qu'elle avait en sa possession.   
  
Et s'il y avait une sortie... Voldemort attaquerait et s'en prendrait à ses amis.   
  
Seulement... si Voldemort pensait qu'elle était toujours sous l'effet de l'imperium qu'il lui avait lancé, elle se devait de faire comme si elle était toujours sous effet et donc aller à pré-Au-lard.  
  
D'un autre côté, Gabrielle n'était plus sous imperium et pouvait décider d'elle-même. C'était un cruel dilemme.  
  
Car si Voldemort savait que Gabrielle avait trahi, et qu'elle y allait, elle et ses amis se feraient attaquer, voir tuer par sa faute.  
  
D'un autre côté, si Voldemort pensait qu'elle était toujours sous l'imperium et qu'elle n'allait pas à pré-au-lard, il découvrirait alors qu'elle l'avait trahi et il la tuera à la prochaine sortie. Ce ne serait que retarder la sentence.  
  
De plus, si ses frère étaient en contact avec le mage noir, ce que Gabrielle ignorait, Voldemort saurait alors qui étaient ses amis et s'en prendrait à eux pour la faire chanter: sa vie en échange des leurs et bien sûr, Voldemort ne tiendrait pas sa parole et ce serait des vies sacrifiées pour rien...  
  
Dans tous les cas, la meilleure des solutions était d'aller à cette sortie car, si jamais il y avait le moindre problème, Gabrielle serait là et pourrait intervenir.  
  
Gabrielle aurait pu prévenir Dumbledore et le professeur de DCFM mais ses frères ne l'avaient pas quittée d'une semelle et elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Orion et pavo possédaient un objet qui leur permettait de savoir où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait et à qui elle parlait et de quoi. Et Gabrielle tenait à ce que le moment où elle dévoilerai ses informations ne soit pas connu du mage noir ou de l'un de ses acolytes pour donner une chance à ces informations de servir à quelque chose. dans le cas contraire, ses frères passeraient directement à la partie deux du plan qui était plus qu'effrayante...  
  
"Gabrielle? Ou ou! tu es avec nous, là?"  
  
"hein... Oui! je viens!" dit elle à ses amis en faisant un sourire et en s'efforçant d'être la plus convaincante possible.  
  
La journée s'annonçait mouvementée...  
  
Harry prit son petit déjeuner rapidement avant d'aller s'habiller. Il avait déjeuné dans sa chambre car il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit à cause de ses cauchemars et il tenait à récupérer un peu avant de se montrer, pour éviter les questions gênantes.  
  
une fois prêt, il descendit dans le parc et regarda avec mélancolie les élèves partir pour Pré-Au-Lard.  
  
Il vit les maraudeurs lui faire signe ainsi que les trois filles qui s'étaient quelque peu rapprochées des garçons depuis l'arrivée de la mystérieuse Gabrielle, qui était le "point de raccord" entre les deux groupes.  
  
Harry les rejoignit, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
"alors? vous allez renouveler votre stock de bombabouses?" demanda Harry avec un étrange sourire.  
  
"NOUS?" dit Sirius, comme outré "James! Il en va de la réputation de Maraudeurs! est-ce que les maraudeurs sont du genre à utiliser des bombabouses????"  
  
"Non!!!!" fit James sur le même ton que Sirius "Qu'en penses tu Remus?"  
  
"Moi? je ne pense pas!"  
  
"Bonne réponse! et toi, Peter, tu ne crois pas ces accusations plus qu'odieuses????"  
  
"Ben.. en toute franchise, si!"  
  
"Peter!!! Tu casses tout là!"  
  
"Vous mentez très mal, les gars!" dit Gabrielle en riant.  
  
"Mais nous n'allons pas acheter des bombabouses!!!" fit Sirius, mimant la syncope...  
  
"Non!" fit Gabrielle en entrant dans son jeu "mais aussi des feux-fuseboums, des lutins farceurs, des boomerangs à dents de scie..."  
  
"... des pétards à mèches, des plumes à jet, des chapeaux métamorphs!" continua Mary.  
  
"Ainsi que des bonbons, une réserve impressionnante de bierraubeure et deux ou trois bouteilles de firewhisky. On a rien oublié?" fit sarcastiquement lily.  
  
"Non!" avoua James tout sourire que Lily lui dise autre chose que des insultes. "Rien du tout!"  
  
"Bande d'immatures!" grogna Lily.  
  
"Voyons, Lily! En ce moment, c'est pas la joie, si tu voit de quoi je parle" commença Gabrielle "et on a besoin de rire! On a tous besoin de rire! Surtout que, si y repense, tu peux bien te permettre de te venger en avance sur ceux qui seront probablement tes futurs assassins ou ceux de tes proches! Car assurément, la moitié des serpentards sont déjà mangemorts alors que l'autre moitié va le devenir! Il y en a un tout petit pourcentage qui passe au rattrapage!"  
  
Lily se renfrogna.  
  
"Alors, pour oublier l'idée que l'on est dans la même école que des futurs assassins mangemorts bientôt recherchés, on s'amuse!"  
  
"Mieux vaut étudier!" grogna lily.  
  
"Oui, mais si le travail, c'est la santé, ne rien faire, c'est la préserver!" dit philosophiquement Remus.  
  
Lily se renfrogna encore. Mary et Gabrielle la tirèrent alors par la manche.  
  
"Allez! Bon, les gars, puisque vous insupportez Lily, on s'en va! Bye bye!"  
  
"Hey, partez pas!" dit James.  
  
"oh si!" fit Lily "Surtout si c'est toi qui me le demande!"  
  
James grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible ressemblant vaguement à "pourquoiellefaiyçac'estpasmafautesielleestjoliegentilleetupersympaetgénialementintelligenteetqueçameplaît" que personne ne comprit mis à part Sirius qui eu un sourire compréhensif et fit un mystérieux: "t'inquiète Cornedrue" qui ne fut pas si mystérieux que ça pour Harry qui abordait un étrange sourire.  
  
"Bon, les gars, ça vous dérange pas si je vous accompagne jusqu'au village? j'ai quelques achats à faire! une fois là-bas, je vous laisserai à vos affaires que je ne préfère pas connaître!"  
  
"Okay!" dirent les quatre amis.  
  
Une fois arrivé au village, Harry se sépara de ses amis et se dirigea droit vers la boutique de DCFM.  
  
Il déambula dans les rayons mais ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il sortit du magasin bredouille et décida alors d'aller se promener dans les alentours du village tranquille.  
  
Harry se demandait bien ce que voulait lui dire la petite Gabrielle. Elle était étrange et en même temps, si franche. C'était un mélange très bizarre.  
  
de plus, il savait qu'il devait la protéger mais ne savait ni de quoi, ni où ni quand, ni comment. Il savait bien sûr de qui il devait la protéger: de Voldemort.  
  
Apparemment, elle n'avait pas peur de prononcer son nom, chose rare chez les sorciers, et encore plus lorsqu'ils sont jeunes et facilement impressionnables.  
  
Mais Harry sentait bien qu'elle cachait plus que cela. Elle ne voulait pas que ses frères sache ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. De plus, ils étaient venus la voir pour la menacer car elle avait été répartie à Gryffondor.  
  
Etrange, très étrange...  
  
Tout à coup, Harry entendit des cris et des hurlements...  
  
Une attaque...  
  
Pré-Au-lard était attaqué...  
  
Harry ne fit ni une ni deux puis transplana vers le village.  
  
Il atterrit dans une ruelle sombre, à l'abri des regards.  
  
"Trouvez moi Harry Svengalies, ainsi que Gabrielle TLM! je les veux vivants! Je me chargerai personnellement d'eux..."  
  
Harry se tordit de douleur et étouffa un cri.  
  
En face de lui se trouvait Lord Voldemort, le plus terrifiant des mages noirs de tous les temps... 


	10. Chapitre IX

Chapitre neuvième:  
  
Des cris, des pleurs...  
  
Des sorts lancés à l'aveuglette, des gens qui courent...  
  
Gabrielle n'était que trop habituée à cela. C'est sur un ton sûr et décidé qu'elle dit à ses amis.  
  
"C'est moi qu'ils cherchent..."  
  
"Quoi?" fit Lily "Pourquoi te rechercheraient ils?"  
  
"Pour haute-trahison! Tu crois que ma famille est quoi? C'est une famille de mangemorts que j'ai! Et je les ai trahis! Je vais en payer le prix! Ce ne sera pas un doloris ce coup ci, mais bien un Kedavra..."  
  
"Gabrielle" dit Sirius d'un ton suppliant "Ce n'est pas vrai!"  
  
"Malheureusement si... Partez vite..."  
  
"Je ne te croit pas! Tu n'es qu'une ado! Ce n'est pas possible!" insista Sirius.  
  
"C'est elle! Attrapez la!"  
  
"Ca te suffit comme preuve?" demanda Gabrielle.  
  
Les mangemorts se rapprochaient dangereusement.  
  
Gabrielle se tourna vers eux et les regarda avancer. Ils étaient sûrs de leur prise. Alors qu'ils ralentissaient, croyant qu'elle allait se rendre sans histoire, Gabrielle leur administra un monumental coup de pied latéral qui leur fit voir 36 chandelles.  
  
Après cette élégante réponse quand à sa décision en ce qui concernait de se rendre, Gabrielle prit ses jambes à son cou et partit dans un formidable sprint pour semer ses poursuivants.  
  
Les Maraudeurs et Lily partirent dans l'autre sens. Mary s'était faite coincé par deux mangemorts qui la menaçaient.  
  
"Avada keda..."  
  
PAF! Le mangemort se prit le talon gauche de Gabrielle et tomba sur son coéquipier.  
  
"Viens!" dit Gabrielle à Mary "je connaît une cachette! En haut sur la colline, il y a une grotte cachée parmi un tas de ronces! Allez y et ne sortez que quand vous n'entendrez plus aucun bruit!"  
  
Gabrielle la relâcha et Mary prit la fuite avec Lily et les Maraudeurs qui regardaient Gabrielle d'un air inquiet.  
  
"Endoloris!"  
  
Gabrielle reçu le sort de plein fouet et s'écroula au sol dans un cri de douleur.  
  
Ses amis se retournèrent vivement.  
  
Le mangemort les aperçu et...  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Le sort mortel atteignit Mary au visage. Elle tomba morte sur le sol. Ses yeux étaient toujours ouverts. Lily étouffa un sanglot.  
  
Gabrielle, à travers des larmes de douleur et de rage, sortit sa dague et coupa les tendons du genoux de son adversaire qui s'effondra au sol avec un cri à faire fendre les miroirs.  
  
Jetant un dernier regard à ses amis, elle décida que, quitte à mourir, elle mourait en servant à quelque chose.  
  
Elle sortit sa deuxième dague, qui n'était autre que sa baguette ensorcelée par un charme créé par la famille TLM et s'approcha silencieusement d'un mangemort en faction.  
  
Elle le bâillonna de sa main et lui mit sa dague sur la gorge.  
  
"Si tu ne veux pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, je te conseille de répondre à mes questions. Un clignement des yeux pour oui, deux pour non! Il y a environ 20 mangemorts?"  
  
deux clignements.  
  
"Plus?"  
  
Un clignement.  
  
"50?"  
  
Deux clignements.  
  
"plus encore?"  
  
Un nouveau clignement.  
  
"100?"  
  
Un clignement.  
  
"Cent mangemorts pour moi?"  
  
deux clignements.  
  
"pas que pour moi? Il y a pour quelqu'un d'autre aussi?"  
  
Un nouveau clignement.  
  
"laisse moi réfléchir... Harry Svengalies?"  
  
Un clignement.  
  
"Bien, comme promit je ne vais pas te tuer mais je ne vais pas te laisser indemne non plus. Là que je t'ai sous la main, je ne vais pas te laisser combattre!"  
  
D'un mouvement sec, elle appuya sur la cage thoracique du mangemort qui s'écroula avec la moitié des côtes fêlées ainsi que quelques-unes de cassées.  
  
Rien de grave mais très douloureux.  
  
Gabrielle avait un principe très simple: "Ne jamais tuer, jamais! Ne jamais se rabaisser au niveau de ses ennemis..."  
  
"Gabrielle?"  
  
Elle se retourna. Harry Svengalies, son professeur de DCFM se tenait là.  
  
"Viens avec moi!"  
  
"Qui me dit que c'est réellement vous?"  
  
"Si j'avais voulut te tuer, je l'aurai fait sans te prévenir!"  
  
"Voldemort me veut vivante!"  
  
Le corps de son enseignant fut parcouru d'un frisson au nom du mage noir. Cet homme n'était pas Harry Svengalies.  
  
"Je t'aurais jeté un doloris ou un imperium!"  
  
Elle fit mine de réfléchir puis acquiesa d'un hochement de tête et commença à le suivre.  
  
Une fois que "Harry" lui tourna le dos, elle lui asséna un grand coup sur le crâne et l'homme tomba évanoui.  
  
"On ne m'attrape pas si facilement!"  
  
L'homme qui avait voulut l'arnaquer voulait l'emmener à son maître mais cela n'avait pas marché. Qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu si ça avait été le cas?  
  
Elle ne préférait pas savoir. Au lieu de cela, elle essuya ses dagues sur sa robe de sorcière et continua son avancée funèbre jusqu'a arriver au cœur du combat.  
  
Ce qu'elle vit ce jour là l'époustoufla.  
  
Elle vit Harry Svengalies rencontrer Voldemort pour la première fois dans cette époque-ci.  
  
Elle vit Harry Potter face à son ennemi le plus mortel...  
  
"Vous me cherchez, Tom?" demanda Harry d'un ton impérieux. "Pas la peine de faire courir vos misérables lèches-bottes! je suis là!"  
  
Tom Elvis jedusor se retourna vers Harry.  
  
"Vous ici? Tout vient à point..."  
  
"Qui sait attendre, je sais! Mais... c'est une expression moldue! Vous vous seriez converti?" ironisa Harry.  
  
"Pas le moins du monde!"  
  
Harry gardait son visage calme et impassible, comme le lui avait apprit Severus et Dumbledore mais, au fond de lui-même, c'était la panique totale...  
  
Aucune de ses émotions ne ressortaient, si ce n'était de la colère, du mépris et de la haine teinté d'une pointe d'humour et de sarcasmes...  
  
"Tom! Que me vaut le déshonneur de ta visite?"  
  
"Et bien... Harry... Je sais certaines choses sur toi..."  
  
"Comme quoi? Que je vous haïsse? C'est pas nouveau, ça..."  
  
"Mais j'ai cherché pourquoi tu me haïssais, enfin... plus que de coutume. Et je n'ai rien trouvé! Harry Svengalies n'a jamais existé! Il n'y a jamais eu de famille Svengalies!"  
  
"J'avoue! Ce n'est pas mon vrai nom!"  
  
"Je sais! Et je connaît ton vrai nom... Potter!"  
  
Gabrielle ne fit pas un mouvement. Elle savait déjà.  
  
"Je l'ai vu, dans ta tête lorsque ton esprit s'est connecté au mien! C'est fou ce que j'ai apprit! Tient donc... mais voilà l'Ordre du Phénix au grand complet! Mangemorts!"  
  
En quelques secondes, une centaine de mangemorts se retrouvèrent en face de la cinquantaine de combattants de l'ordre du Phénix.  
  
Gabrielle ne bougea pas. Elle ne pouvait rien faire...  
  
"Leur as-tu dit, Harry, que le survivant dont a parlé le choixpeau, c'était toi?"  
  
Les sorciers en cape blanche eurent des regards surpris, tous sauf Dumbledore.  
  
"Apparemment non."  
  
"Tom... tu ne connais rien de cette histoire! Tu n'en sait pas assez pour comprendre!"  
  
"J'en sais suffisamment pour me faire une idée de qui tu es vraiment... Harry !"  
  
Harry était resté calme, le visage affichant une expression indescriptible.  
  
"Alors, si tu sais, tu sais aussi que ce sera toi... ou moi." dit calmement le survivant.  
  
"Oui, je sais! Mais la prophétie n'a pas eu l'occasion de se faire. Tu ne me répondra pas bien sûr si je t'en demande la raison?"  
  
"Tu t'en doutes, Tom."  
  
"Tu m'intrigue, Harry."  
  
"Je me contrefiche de l'attention qu'un fou détraqué assassin et tordu!"  
  
"Tes parents te manquent, n'est ce pas?"  
  
Harry était sur le point d'exploser. Et c'était peu dire. la conversation était pleine de sous-entendus et tout comme Voldemort, Harry ne souhaitait pas que ces informations se sachent.  
  
Il ne répondit rien.  
  
Personne ne fit rien jusqu'a ce que...  
  
"Les aurors arrivent!"  
  
Tous les mangemorts et Voldemort transplanèrent.  
  
Harry fulminait. Personne n'osait l'approcher. Dumbledore lui même ne s'y risqua pas.  
  
il y aurait pu avoir un combat mais 'aurait été des sacrifices pour une cause perdue.  
  
Les mangemorts étaient deux fois plus nombreux qu'eux et chacun attendait l'ordre d'attaquer de son supérieur, ordre qui n'était pas venu, ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre, trop fascinés par la conversation qui s'offrait à eux.  
  
Harry se calma doucement. Un auror l'aborda.  
  
"QUOI?" gueula t-il.  
  
"Je... euh, vous êtes blessé?"  
  
"NON!" Harry répliquait sèchement, les nerfs à vif.  
  
Voir le futur assassin de tous ceux qu'il aimait l'avait mené à un état second plus que dangereux pour ceux qui l'entouraient. Harry décida de se calmer et s'assit par terre, au milieu de tous.  
  
"c'était très courageux."  
  
Dumbledore lui parlait d'une voix apaisante.  
  
"J'aurais à vous parler, bientôt. mais ce sera quand vous voudrez venir. Car je sais."  
  
"Vous... savez?"  
  
"Oui, je sais. Harry Potter..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Mais je n'ai rien dit, je sais depuis le début! Je vous dirais tout dans mon bureau devant une tasse de thé."  
  
Harry, trop énervé pour répliquer, acquiesa et fit balancer sa tête contre le mur sur lequel il s'était appuyé.  
  
Gabrielle décida alors de sortir de l'ombre.  
  
"Gabrielle! tu vas bien?" demanda Harry en se relevant précipitamment. "Ils ne t'ont rien fait? Ils... ils te recherchaient!"  
  
"Je sais... je le savait depuis que j'avais été envoyée à Gryffondor..."  
  
"Je croit que tu as beaucoup de choses à nous raconter."  
  
"Et quand tu seras remise, tu nous diras tout!" dit Dumbledore avec un regard paternel bienveillant.  
  
"Oui."  
  
Elle semblait confuse mais se reprit rapidement.  
  
"Il y a quelques mangemorts blessés par des armes blanches ainsi que l'un d'eux avec la totalité de côtes à refaire dans la ruelle, là-bas!" montra t-elle.  
  
"Que leur est-il arrivé?" demanda l'un des Aurors "Les sorciers utilisent leur baguette, généralement!"  
  
"Disons que... je suis passée par là..." avoua t elle.  
  
"Tu es courageuse! mais pourquoi ne pas t'être servit de ta baguette?"  
  
"Pas le droit de faire de magie! Je suis en 1er cycle!"  
  
"Sauf en cas d'urgence!"  
  
"Y avait pas urgence! je m'en suis sortie vivante, c'est ce qui compte!"  
  
"Hum..." fit l'Auror, sceptique.  
  
Un autre auror revînt pour faire un rapport.  
  
"Il y en a un qui a toute la cage thoracique enfoncée, deux assommés, deux autres avec la mâchoire défoncée ainsi qu'un autre qui a une hémorragie interne. Il y en a un aussi qui n'arrive plus à marcher, les tendons, coupés! Je ne sais pas qui leur a fait ça mais c'est du travail de professionnel! La personne savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait! Pas de morts de leur côté. Juste des blessés même pas en danger!"  
  
"Je croit que tu as beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup à nous raconter!" dit harry.  
  
"Je croit aussi..." dit Gabrielle d'un air contrit.  
  
Elle accepta avec plaisir la tasse de thé qu'on lui tendait lorsqu'elle dit: "les maraudeurs et Lily sont dans la grotte de la colline! Mary... Mary est morte..."  
  
Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvrit.  
  
une larme solitaire coulait le long de la joue de la TLM.  
  
"Elle a été une de mes premières amies. je ne l'ai pas connue longtemps mais... je l'appréciais énormément... J'espère seulement que les autres vont bien."  
  
"..."  
  
"beaucoup de monde verra les thestrals après cela..." ajouta t -elle.  
  
"tu peux les voir toi aussi," demanda harry.  
  
"Oui. j'ai... j'ai été élevée parmi des mangemorts alors... je peux les voir et... plutôt deux fois qu'une..."  
  
"Tu apprendras vite à apprécier ces bêtes. Elles sont fidèles et affectueuses envers sui leur accorde sa confiance!"  
  
"je rêve ou vous me faites un cours?"  
  
"Il n'est jamais mauvais d'apprendre à n'importe quel moment. mieux vaut tirer des leçons des désagréments et laisser le temps effacer les blessures..."  
  
Gabrielle ne put qu'approuver.  
  
Tout à coup, elle se leva rapidement pour voir si ses amis revenaient quand elle se plia en deux et se tordit de douleur sur le sol, sa main à la hanche. Du sang coulait.  
  
"Gabrielle? que t'arrives t-il? Un médicomage, vite!" cria Harry.  
  
"Ce n'est rien." dit elle en grinçant des dents "une blessure récente mal refermée qui s'est réouverte à cette occasion..."  
  
Une médicomage accourut et fit enlever son haut à Gabrielle.  
  
Une profonde entaille barrait son flanc droit de la hanche jusqu'au départ de la cage thoracique.  
  
"Mais c'est infecté!" gronda la médicomage "depuis quand avez-vous cette blessure?"  
  
"Un peu avant mon arrivée à poudlard. trois semaines, peut-être..."  
  
"C'est une arme magique qui a provoqué cela! Et... c'est étrange! on dirait que la blessure n'a pas cicatrisé entièrement mais est restée là sans vouloir tuer mais seulement faire mal, faire souffrir..."  
  
"Je sais déjà ça!" se plaignit Gabrielle. "J'ai mal pendant deux ou trois mois puis ça passe! On m'a déjà fait le coup"  
  
"Déjà fait le coup?"  
  
"Oui. c'est une longue histoire."  
  
"J'aime les longues histoires!"  
  
"Je ne veux pas en parler!" répliqua Gabrielle.  
  
ce fut à ce moment que Lily et les maraudeurs débarquèrent.  
  
"Gabrielle!"  
  
Ils arrivèrent et entourèrent la jeune fille.  
  
"Poussez-vous de là!" gronde la médicomage "James? James! tu vas bien?"  
  
"Maman!" fit l'intéressé.  
  
Maman? Harry se redressa. Il avait devant lui sa grand-mère maternelle...  
  
"Qu'est il arrivée à Gabrielle?"  
  
"Et bien... rien! mis à part que mademoiselle se promène avec des blessures non soignées!"  
  
"Hein?"  
  
"Et qu'elle ne veut rien dire quand à leur provenance!"  
  
Mrs. Potter appliqua une compresse contre la plaie, ce qui arracha une grimace à la dite demoiselle.  
  
"Et aussi qu'elle a neutralisé plusieurs mangemorts ave c des armes enchantées illégales!" dit une voix derrière leur dos.  
  
"Conrad Potter!" dit la voix en question pour répondre au regard interrogatif que lui lançait Harry.  
  
"Montrez moi ces armes, mademoiselle!"  
  
Gabrielle obéit et sortit deux dagues. l'une de sa chaussette et l'autre de sous sa jupe.  
  
"Je vous déconseille de les toucher! elles sont... capricieuses!"  
  
En effet, à peine Mr. Potter eut il effleuré les dagues qu'une petite déchargé électrique le parcourut, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise.  
  
"Et où est-ce que vous vous êtes procuré cela?"  
  
"J'ai un permis!" Elle sortit un papier froissé: "Permis de possession d'armes blanches enchantées..."  
  
"D'accord mais..."  
  
"Et pour répondre à vos question, si je vous dit que je m'appelle Gabrielle Trompe-la-mort, cela devrait suffire!"  
  
"Trompe-la..."  
  
"Oui. je vois que vous avez comprit!"  
  
"Mais alors, ils vous recherchaient parce que..."  
  
"Oui!" la coupa Gabrielle.  
  
Harry décida qu'il était temps pour lui de s'éclipser avant qu'on ne lui pose des questions.  
  
Il partit sans un bruit et se dirigea vers poudlard en se demandant bien comment Dumbledore avait fait pour savoir qui il était vraiment depuis le début.  
  
Et si c'était le cas, cela expliquerait alors bien des choses... 


	11. Chapitre X

Chapitre dixième:  
  
Bonjour à tous et à toutes!!!!  
  
Wouououhhhh!!! Chapitre 10! Un chiffre tout rond, tout bô!!!!  
  
Une semaine d'existence!!!! Wouououououhh!!!!  
  
La suiteuh!!!!!  
  
La voilà, la voilà.... ^__- Bonne lecture!  
  
Bzou!  
  
*************  
  
*************  
  
Lily, Gabrielle et les Maraudeurs s'en étaient sortis indemnes, ou presque.   
  
Le "mystère Gabrielle" n'en était plus un et Dumbledore l'avait faite intérogée au veritaserum devant nombre de témoins, dont Lily et les Maraudeurs.  
  
Dumbledore lui versa quelques gouttes dans la bouche et le regard de la TLM de vînt lointain.  
  
"Est ce que vous m'entendez?" demanda Dumbledore.  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Bien. Vous allez maintenant me raconter tout du début à la fin!"  
  
"Tout?"  
  
"Tout ce que vous savez à propos de Voldemort et de ses plans ainsi que la réelle raison de votre venue à Poudlard!"  
  
Gabrielle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes puis dit:  
  
"La famille TLM est la famille la plus célèbre de France pour être très versée dans la magie noire. Il y a quelques mois, Voldemort est venu chez nous et a eu une discussion avec mes parents. Mes frères et moi avons attendus seuls à l'autre bout de la maison. Après que Voldemort fut partit, on a déménagé en Angleterre, sans donner aucune raison. Nous habitions dans le sud de la France, vers Aix-En-provence. Ensuite, nous nous sommes installés près du manoir des Malfoy et mes frères sont très vite devenus amis avec le fils Malfoy: Lucius. Les malfoy et ma famille avaient les mêmes idéologies concernant ceux qu'ils appellaient les sangs de bourbe. Mes parents nous ont alors expliqué, à Lucius Malfoy et moi et mes frères, que nous allions êtres inscrits à Poudlard et que nous serions à Serpentard. Et que, une fois répartis, nous devrions chercher ensemble le point faible de Poudlard pour permettre à Voldemort d'entrer et ainsi de tuer deux personnes: Albus Dumbledore et , surtout, Harry Svengalies. Il nous avait choisit car nous étions les quatre enfants en lesquels il avait le plus confiance. Cependant, je n'était pas du même avis que mes frères et on ne pouvait pas me laisser à la maison sans surveillance car je risquait de m'échapper. On m'a soumit à l'impérium. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai eu le choipeau sur la tête que je me suis réveillée. C'est pourquoi le choipeau a mit autant de temps à choisir entre Serpentard, pour que je ne soit pas manacée de mort, ou Gryffondor, qui était ma maison de prédilection. Il a finalement choisit Gryffondor parce que je le lui avait demandé. Je n'en sais pas plus quand aux plans de Voldemort mais j'ai des informations que je ne révèllerais qu'en la seule présence de Dumbledore et de Harry Po..."  
  
Dumbledore avait comprit ce qu'elle allait dire et la coupa en plein milieu.  
  
"Et où avez-vous apprit à combattre ainsi?"  
  
"J'ai vécu parmi une famille de mangemorts qui m'a tout enseigné..."  
  
"Bien. je croit que nous savons tout ce qu'il y a à savoir!"  
  
Il prit une seconde fiole et en versa quelques gouttes dans la bouche de Gabrielle qui sembla s'éveiller comme d'un long sommeil.  
  
Elle esquissa une grimace en disant:  
  
"Ca a un goût affreux, ce Veritamachin!"  
  
"Veritasérum."  
  
"Ouais. Ca!"  
  
"Bon, nous allons vous transporter à sainte mangouste pour votre blessure et..."  
  
"Ah ça pas question!"  
  
Gabrielle s'était relevée vivement.  
  
"Ca m'est déjà arrivé et dans un mois, il n'y paraîtra plus! J'ai l'habitude et, j'ai déjà essayé de me soigner! La blessure n'avait fait qu'empirer!"  
  
"A votre aise!"  
  
Mrs. Potter referma sa sacoche de médicomage et dit:  
  
"Mais où est passé le professeur Svengalies?"  
  
"Je ne sais pas." dit James.  
  
"Il a un courage hors du commun!" fit remarquer Mr.Potter qui faisait parti de l'Ordre du Phénix "Je n'ai jamais vu personne répondre à Vous-savez-qui avec autant de hargne!"  
  
"Il a parlé à Tu-sais-qui?" s'étonna james.  
  
"Oui! et d'après ce que j'ai comprit, la conversation était pleine de sous-entendus. Mais je croit savoir que vous en savez plus que tout le monde, professeur Dumbledore. Et que vous ne direz rien... N'est ce pas?"  
  
"Exactement!" répondit le directeur de Poudlard. "Mais je ne détient moi-même pas toutes les réponses. Harry Svengalies est pour moi un grand mystère!"  
  
"Et vous l'avez engagé?"  
  
"Oui. Mais Mrs.TLM sait pourquoi!"  
  
Gabrielle hocha la tête mais ne dit rien.  
  
"tenez, mettez ça!" dit mrs.Potter en lui tendant un pull de laine qu'elle enfila non sans efforts."Et maintenant, retournez à poudlard et allez au moins voir Mme pomfresh régulièrement. pensez aussi à nettoyer souvent la plaie! ce sera moins douloureux."  
  
"Merci." dit Gabrielle.  
  
"Rentrez maintenant! il y a beaucoup de blessés et ça n'est pas un spectacle pour vous!"  
  
Les adolescents acquiésèrent. gabrielle se releva tant bien que mal mais elle n'arrivait pas à marcher. Sirius et James se précipitèrent pour la supporter.  
  
"Dès qu'on arrive, direction l'infirmerie!" dit Sirius d'un ton qu'il voulait sans réplique.  
  
Gabrielle ne dit rien et marcha du mieux qu'elle pu sans se faire trop mal.  
  
Derrière eux, remus et Peter consolaient Lily qui pleurait sa meilleure amie disparue...  
  
***********  
  
***********  
  
Harry marchait à grandes enjambées vers Poudlard.  
  
Comment diable le directeur avait-il pu savoir cela?  
  
Décidément, il y avait bien des choses qu'Harry n'avait pas prévues... trop de choses...  
  
Harry pénétra dans poudlard et fut pris d'assaut par tous les professeurs.  
  
"Il y a eu une attaque à Pré-Au-Lard, cela est vrai?" couina le professeur Flitwick.  
  
"Il y a des blessés, faut-il que j'y aille?" demanda Pompom.  
  
Harry était assaillit de toutes parts par des dizaines de questions.  
  
"Oui... Il y a eu une attque et... Voldemort était là..."  
  
"......................."  
  
"Du peu que je sais, car je suis partit, n'étant ni blessés ni n'étant auror, je sais qu'il y a au moins une victime. Mary magdalena, un avada Kedavra... devant ses amis..."  
  
"Mary Magdalena? La petite espagnole, toujours tout sourire est..."  
  
"... morte?" termina un autre professeur.  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Et Vous-savez-qui était là dans un but précis?"  
  
Harry grimaca.  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Et?..."  
  
"Il... Voldemort recherchait Gabrielle TLM et... et moi..."  
  
"mais... mais c'est insensé!" s'exclama le professeur Mc Gonagall.  
  
"C'est pourtant la vérité!" dit une voix dans leur dos qui n'était autre que Albus Dumbledore. "Mr. svengalies, je vient d'avoir une interrogation au Véritasérum avec Mrs. TLM qui est blessée, d'ailleurs. Vous la soignerez pompom! Pendant ce temps, Harry, je croit que nous devrions avoir une petite conversation dans mon bureau, n'est-il pas?"  
  
"Si, bien sûr..." dit Harry.  
  
"Suivez-moi, alors..." dit le directeur.  
  
Harry partit à sa suite sans un mot.  
  
ils montèrent devant la gargouille, dumbledore murmura le mot de passe.  
  
"Espérance."  
  
La gargouille s'écarta et les laissa passer. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau. Harry s'assit sur l'un des fauteuil tandi que Dumbledore prenait sa place de l'autre côté du bureau.  
  
"Mr. Potter, je croit que des explications s'imposent. Autant de mon côté que du vôtre."  
  
"Je croit aussi" dit Harry, la voix étrangement grave.  
  
"expliquez vous alors, prenez votre temps et ne racontez que ce qui est nécessaire. je pense que, si c'était trop insupportable, on pourrait remettre cette conversation à plus tard..."  
  
"Non! maintenant que nous y sommes..."  
  
Harry prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit.  
  
"Je ne suis pas de cette époque. je viens de l'année 1996 et Voldemort y est plus puissant que jamais. A ma naissance, dans environ cinq ou six ans, Voldemort recherchera activement mes parents qui sont..."  
  
"Attendez, James potter et Lily evans, n'ai je pas raison?"  
  
"Si." admit harry dans un sourire "Et... Ils sont morts à l'âge de mes un an, assassinés par Voldemort un soir d'Halloween... l'histoire est assez compliquée... En fait, Mes parents voulaient prendre Sirius Black, mon parrain, pour gardien du secret et pratiquer ainsi le sortilège de Fidelitas. Mais, pour faire un coup de bluff, Sirius a insisté pour être déclaré comme gardien du secret mais que ce serait Peter qui garderait le secret en fait. Ils croyaient que Remus était le traître mais... ils se sont trompés. James et lily sont morts et Sirius, déclaré gardien du secret, a été envoyé à Azkaban, non seulement pour ça mais aussi parce qu'il avait poursuivit Peter pour régler cette affaire et que Peter a fait croire à sa propre mort... Sirius a été envoyé à Azkaban à perpétuité pour deux crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis."  
  
"..."  
  
"Ensuite, 12 ans ont passé et sirius a retrouvé la trace de Peter. Il s'est échappé D'Azkaban et l'a retrouvé. Malheureusement, Peter s'est de nouveau évaporé dans la nature, ou presque. Ce que je ne vous ai pas dit, c'est que... Voldemort a été anéantit à presque rien pendant douze années à cause de moi. il m'a lancé un avada Kedavra et le sort s'est retourné contre lui. Il n'en est pas complètement mort mais moi, je suis devenu le Survivant, avec la cicatrice en forme d'éclair."  
  
Il tapota son front d'un air absent.  
  
"Ensuite, donc, Voldemort est revenu à cause de Peter et il est devenu plus puissant que jamais. Dix fois plus puissant qu'a cette époque-ci. Vous imaginez?"  
  
"J'ai... j'ai du mal à y croire... Mais je vous croit tout de même! Poursuivez..."  
  
" Une prophétie, faite par le professeur Trelawney nous unit. je ne la connaît pas exactement mais, en gros, c'est lui ou moi..."  
  
"Je commence à comprendre tous les sous-entendus de la conversation de tout à l'heure et... Comment cela se fait-il que vous n'en ayez pas aussi peur que la majorité des sorciers?"  
  
"J'en ai peur, je suis térrifié ç chaque fois mais... je me contrôle et... en fait, on s'est déjà "rencontré" plusieurs fois... lors de ma première année à poudlard, il a essayé de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale. Je l'ai fait échouer... Deuxième année, il a essayé de revivre à travers l'un des es souvenirs et en ouvrant la chambre des secrets de salazar serpentard. Il a encore échoué grâce à moi. En troisième année, peter l'a rejoint et... et en quatrième année, il est revenu en se servant de moi pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers..."  
  
"Tournoi des trois sorciers?"  
  
"Je ne vais pas tout vous raconter en détails mais, le fait est qu'il était revenu. et... le ministère n'a pas cru à son retour. fudge, le ministre de la magie, a nié son retour et Voldemort a accru son pouvoir sans se manifester durant un an et... depuis deux ans, il a conquit l'Angleterre et s'est attaqué à la france..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Et j'ai tout perdu dans cette bataille... Le voldemort de mon époque est trop puissant et je ne pouvais le vaincre et... j'ai donc décidé de changer le futur en revenant dans le passé. Je me suis caché de tous pendant un an sous la forme d'un chien et j'ai trouvé le moyen de revenir à cette époque pour changer le futur de certaines personnes et éliminer Voldemort avant son apogée..."  
  
"..."  
  
Dumbledore resta silencieux durant quelques minutes et dit finalement:  
  
"C'est pire que ce que je ne le pensait... je m'inquiétait pour le futur mais là..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Venons en à moi. Voyez vous, cette prophétie dont vous m'avez parlé n'a jamais existée depuis que vous êtes arrivé... Le professeur trelawney en a fait une, oui mais... ça n'est pas tout à fait la même."  
  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers une armoire. Il en sortit le pensine et dit:  
  
"Regardez!"  
  
Il fit tourner la substance argentée dans la bassine et le buste de trelawney apparu. Trelawney dit:  
  
"Celui qui a survécu, seul pourra tuer son ennemi mortel,   
  
le jeu du sort a le temps traumatisé,   
  
et c'est à trois choix qu'il est confronté   
  
tuer ou être tué   
  
ou bien rechercher la solution espérée,   
  
seul son choix peut l'avenir modifier,   
  
mais rien ne change   
  
et toujours son égal il doit éliminer,   
  
Harry Potter, le survivant vaincra ou périra   
  
mais à jamais survivra dans les coeurs,   
  
espoir d'un jour et de toujours,   
  
Celui qui a survécu, seul pourra tuer son ennemi mortel..."  
  
Harry resta bouche bée... sa seule arrivée dans le passé avait carrément changé la prophétie...  
  
Et le futur s'en trouvait irrémédiablement chamboulé... C'est le "Jeu du sort!" qui représente Voldemort et le lien qui unit Harry Potter du futur à Voldemort du passé...  
  
Le cerveau de Harry fonctionnait à toute allure...  
  
"Ainsi, vous saviez depuis le début?"  
  
"Oui, mais pas tout. Maintenant, je sais votre réelle importance. Je vais mettre les professeurs au courant. Peu importe si Voldemort est courant, il doit déjà l'être à l'heure qu'il est.Je ne pense de toute façon pas qu'il y ai un traître parmi les professeurs. Même si je doute que les élèves soient tous des saints..."  
  
"Merci Albus."  
  
"Mais qui étais-je pour toi dans ton époque?"  
  
"Mon... mon mentor, en quelque sorte..."  
  
Dumbledore eu un sourire.  
  
"Et bien Harry, j'ai toute confiance en toi et je ferai tout pour t'aider!"  
  
"Merci, professeur..."  
  
Merci...  
  
Merci pour croire en moi...  
  
Merci pour croire encore en le survivant...  
  
Le survivant qui dans son époque ne l'aurait plus été si il était resté...  
  
Merci de croire en Harry Potter...  
  
******************  
  
******************  
  
Les Maraudeurs et lily amenèrent Gabrielle à l'infirmerie.  
  
Il y eu des cris quand les élèves les virent passer, plein du sang de leur amie blessée.  
  
Gabrielle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et était dans un état second. Sirius lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes dans le cruex de l'oreille... plus pour lui-même que pour elle.  
  
"Allez, tient bon! Tu as résisté à cent mangemorts, tu vas pas nous lâcher à cause de ça! Tient bon, Gaby, je t'en supplie!"  
  
Pompom eu un cri affolé quand elle vit l'état de sa nouvelle patiente et plus encore quand elle vit la blessure et entendit les explications des Maraudeurs et de Lily.  
  
"Bien... je ne peux pas faire grand chose si ce n'est lui donner une potion pour renouveler et récupérer le sang qu'elle a perdu... Retournez dans vos salles communes si vous allez bien... Je croit que beaucoup d'élèves verrons les thestrals à partir d'aujourd'hui..."  
  
"Les quoi?" demanda james.  
  
"Je croit que je ne préfère pas savoir" lui intima Lily. "Allez, viens..."  
  
Lily et les maraudeurs montèrent dans leur salle commune et furent accueiullis par des:  
  
"Oh mon Dieu!"  
  
"Vous êtes blessés?"  
  
"où sont passées Mary et Gabrielle?"  
  
"ne dites pas qu'elles sont..."  
  
A ce moment là, Lily éclata en sanglots et, sans un mot pour personne, s'enferma dans son dortoir. Elle n'en ressortit pas de la soirée.  
  
Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent, penauds, sous les regards horrifiés des autres élèves qui s'étaient fait rapatriés dès le début de l'attaque.  
  
"Mary Magdalena est... morte et... gabrielle est gravement blessée..." maintenant, laissez nous!" dit remus.  
  
Les 4 garçons montèrent dans leur dortoir et prirent un bain ensemble, dans l'immense baignoire de leur dortoir...  
  
"vous vous rendez compte?" demanda Peter après plus d'1/4 d'heure de silence.  
  
"Non." dit James.  
  
"Mary était très simpa, toujours souriante..."  
  
"hmmm... ouais..."  
  
Ils avaient la voix plus grave que de coutume...  
  
Les garçons se lavèrent du mieux qu'ils purent mais ne purent enlever ce goût de sang qui leur traînait dans la bouche...  
  
Un fois habillé, James dit:  
  
"Vais voir Lily..."  
  
Les autres approuvèrent sans rien dire et chacun se laissa tomber sur son lit pour rejoindre les bras bienfaiteurs de la déesse morphée...  
  
****************  
  
***************  
  
Et voilà! Un chapitre en plus! wééééééé!!!!!!!!  
  
Bon, pour les réponses aux reviws qui devraient logiquement, j'ai bien dit "logiquement" venir avec ce chapitre, on repassera! J'ai pas le temps car je suis assez short dans mes devoirs! è_é et c'est trop dur!!!!  
  
Donc un GRAAAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDDD merci général!!!!  
  
hé hé hé! plus qu'une review et le compteur passe à trois chiffres! wééééééé!!!!!!  
  
merci à tous et à toutes revieweurs et revieweuses de mon coeur! je vous aimeuhhh!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bzou spécial saint valentin (un peu en retard, j'avoue) et spécial merci!  
  
BZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!  
  
Bzou! 


	12. Chapitre XI

Chapitre onzième:  
  
NDA: yeeeepeee! le compteur pour les reviws est passé au dessus de cent! merci merci merci à tous et à toutes! Je suis trop contente! Surtout que cette fic est la troisième que je fais et, sur mes trois fics, j'en ai eu 2 à succés! (cf "le tournoi des quatres maisons" == TRES gros délire)  
  
Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez!  
  
Néanmoins, je dédicace ce chapitre à Maelle qui m'a été d'une aide précieuse pour la chanson du choipeau ainsi que pour la prophétie! Voili voilou!  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
**************  
  
**************  
  
Lily pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle sanglotait, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, seule dans le dortoir.  
  
Quelqu'un entra. Lily ne dit rien, trop occupée à pleurer son amie.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
C'était Potter. Pourquoi diable fallait-il que ce soit juste Potter qui vienne la consoler?  
  
"Lily..."  
  
Sans un autre mot, il s'assit à côté d'elle et la serra fort dans ses bras, en la berçant tout doucement...  
  
Lily laissa aller sa tête contre son épaule et pleura encore. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. C'était plus fort qu'elle.  
  
"Pleure, ça fait toujours du bien de pleurer..."  
  
Lily se cramponna à lui et ses pleurs redoublèrent.  
  
Elle avait besoin de pleurer. James avait raison: il fallait que ça sorte. Il fallait qu'elle évacue toute sa peur et sa frustration.  
  
"Mary ne méritait pas ça... pas plus que Gabrielle..."  
  
"Je sais."  
  
James ne trouva rien à redire.  
  
"Ca aurait dû être moi..."  
  
James faillit s'éttouffer.  
  
"Certainement pas! Il est normal que tu te sentes mal après ça mais Mary ne voudrait pas que tu te mines pour elle..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Avec les autres, les Maraudeurs, on l'apellait toujours "Mary-tout-sourire" car elle prenait la vie du bon côté quelque soit la situation, le plus dramatique soit-elle..."  
  
"C'est vrai..."  
  
"Et bien, il faut que tu fasses comme elle! Tu es en vie, Lily! Tu es vivante!"  
  
"Mais ça n'est pas ça qui la ramènera!"  
  
"Je sais..."  
  
"C'est injuste."  
  
"Oui, c'est injuste. Mais la vie continue..."  
  
"Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que..."  
  
"Je suis triste moi aussi! Pas autant que toi mais j'aimais bien Mary..."  
  
"Hmphf..."  
  
Il y eu un long moment de silence que seuls les pleurs de Lily, étouffés par james qui la serrait dans ses bras, venaient entre-couper.  
  
Lily se dégagea de son étreinte réconfortante.  
  
"Merci, James..."  
  
James ne dit rien et se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire triste accompagné d'un petit bisou sur le front avant de s'en aller.  
  
Lily, elle, alla prendre une douche...  
  
**********  
  
**********  
  
L'école de poudlard était en deuil.  
  
Harry se regarda tristement dans le miroir le lendemain de l'attaque. Une mèche, celle de Mary, était venue s'ajouter aux autres sur ses longs cheveux noirs.  
  
"Tu me le paiera, Tom! Tout ça, tu me le paieras!"  
  
Pas que Harry se soit particulièrement attaché à la défunte Gryffondor, non... mais elle était l'une des personnes avec lesquelles il s'était lié d'amitié.  
  
Harry s'habilla et descendit dans la grande salle, l'air plus sinistre et hargneux que jamais.  
  
Il ruminait et cela depuis la veille au soir. Il n'avait presque pas dormit tellement il était en rogne.  
  
De temps en temps, quelques mots ressortaient de son monologue lourd de menaces. Ses yeux lançaient des Avada Kedavra.  
  
Harry pénétra dans la grande salle sous les regards inquisiteurs des élèves. Apparement, les nouvelles circulaient aussi vite dans poudlard qu'a son époque.  
  
Il s'assit sans un mot pour personne et mangea dans le plus grand silence, ruminant de sombres pensées envers son pire ennemi.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Quoi?" dit-il d'une voix sans tonalité.  
  
"Ca ne va pas, n'est ce pas?" demanda le directeur.  
  
Harry s'emporta et dit, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulut:  
  
"Je ne voit pas comment ça pourrait aller alors que j'ai vu l'enfoiré qui a tué ma famille et tous mes proches oser venir me pourrir la vie une fois de plus!"  
  
Il y eu un énorme silence dans la grande salle. Un silence de mort. Chacun s'était figé dans son action en entendant cela.  
  
Harry s'emporta encore:  
  
"Y a rien à voir! Mangez! Ca va refroidir!"  
  
Chacun fit mine de retourner à son assiette.  
  
"Harry, je croit que vous..."  
  
"...Devriez penser à autre chose! Je sais! J'aimerai bien vous y voir!" dit Harry en prenant soin de baisser le ton de sa voix de manière à être entendu seulement du directeur.  
  
"Je sais que..."  
  
"Vous ne savez rien! Pas plus que les autres! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est. Et j'espère que vous ne le saurez jamais! Il a détruit ma vie, ma famille et tout ceux que j'aimais!"  
  
"je connais votre histoire mieux que personne, ici et je serai heureux de vous aider."  
  
"c'est ce qu'on dit mais, de toutes les manière, chacun sait que personne ne peut m'aider!"  
  
Harry embrocha rageusement son bacon et l'vala tout rond avant de quitter la grande salle précipitamment.  
  
Il se dirigea droit vers ses appartements pour prendre son balai. Une fois ceci fait, il sortit dans le parc.  
  
Il eu à peine dépassé la porte de poudlard qu'il enfourcha son balai.  
  
Il monta en flèche à toute vitesse, tout droit vers le ciel, presque à la verticale, à la limite de tomber de son balai.  
  
Il montait, montait, montait toujours... Le vent froid le faisait pleurer mais ça lui était égal. Il montait, montait, montait toujours...  
  
Harry sentit le vent froid s'insinuer dans sa cape et lui transpercer la peau.  
  
Il fermit les yeux à moitié et il allait vite, plus vite, toujours plus vite...  
  
Poudlard était devenu un vague point au loin... C'est dire s'il était haut... Il traversa un nuage et se retrouva trempé mais, arrivé au-dessus du dit nuage, il se rendit compte qu'il avait du mal à respirer, alors, il piqua, droit vers le sol.  
  
Plus vite, toujours plus vite...  
  
Poudlard devenait peu à peu de plus en plus distinct...  
  
il descendait, descendait...  
  
Il sentait la chaleur revenir en lui comme un souffle de vie bienfaiteur...  
  
Les gouttes du nuage traversé l'avaient complètement trempé.  
  
Il était à 50 mètres du sol, 25... 20... 15... 10... Un mètre, il redressa et attérit sans l'ombre d'un effort.  
  
"admirable!" dit une voix dans son dos.  
  
Albus dumbledore lui faisait face.  
  
"Merci."  
  
"C'est la vérité. Vous vous sentez mieux?"  
  
"Admirablement mieux, oui!" dit Harry en esquissant même un petit sourire.  
  
"parfait, alors vous allez pouvoir aller en cours!"  
  
"Bien sûr mais..." Il regarda sa montre. "Nom d'un scroutt à pétard! J'ai trente minutes de retard!"  
  
Albus étouffa un éclat de rire mais le dévoila quand harry se mit à rire avec lui.  
  
"Ca fait du bien!"  
  
"Je sais! vous savez, vous feriez un excellent attrapeur!"  
  
"C'est... enfin, c'était mon poste!"  
  
"C'est ce que nous verrons..."  
  
"Comment ça "ce que nous verrons" ?"  
  
"vous verrez!"  
  
"Humphf!"  
  
"En cours, maintenant, harry! vos élèves vous adorent et ont étés profondément choqués par votre exclamation dans la grande salle! Montrez leur que vous allez mieux!"  
  
"Avec plaisir!"  
  
Harry salua Dumbledore, prit son balai et reparti en sifflotant vers le château, le coeur léger. du moins plus léger qu'auparavant...  
  
***********  
  
***********  
  
"Mais laissez moi au moins faire ce que je veux alors si je ne peux pas sortir!!!"  
  
"Non, non et non! Mrs. TLM! Vous restez dans votre lit! un point c'est tout!"  
  
"Mais ça va m'élancer pendant deux mois! je vais pas rester au lit tout ce temps?!?!?"  
  
"S'il le faut! Vous y resterez!"  
  
"Non! s'il vous plaît!!!!"  
  
"J'ai dit non! Ma réponse est définitive! Inutile d'insister!"  
  
"Rôôô là là!"  
  
Gabrielle se renfrogna! Elle détestait être inactive! Si au moins on la laissait s'entraîner à la magie mais non! même pas!  
  
Pompom n'était pas surnommée la geôlière pour rien... Il était plus facile d'entrer à l'infirmerie que d'en resortir!  
  
"et les visites? J'ai quand même droit aux visites?"  
  
"Oui, pour les visites car vous n'avez pas besoin de dormir, vu toute l'énergie que vous avez déployé et qu'il vous reste encore pour me forcer à vous faire sortir! Vous craquerez avant moi, Gabrielle!"  
  
"Pari?"  
  
"Je ne pari pas sur ce genre de choses! Pas sur la santé de mes patients!"  
  
"Dommage..."  
  
Gabrielle avait récupéré très rapidement de sa blessure et elle était enfermée depuis la veille au soir et cloîtrée dans un lit!  
  
Elle laissa aller sa tête contre le coussin, ferma les yeux et pensa aux derniers événements...  
  
La mort de Mary, contrairement à ce que pouvait penser la plupart des gens, l'avait pofondément marquée. Elle s'était attaché à la jeune fille et c'était devenue très vite une grande amie.  
  
Mais gabrielle n'avait presque pas pleuré. C'était peut-être étrange de dire cela mais... elle avait déjà vu pire et une fois de plus, sa barrière mentale avait tenu. Viendrait un jour où cette "barrière" craquerait et où elle fondrait en larmes.  
  
Et que penseraient ses amis maintenant qu'ils savaient tout, ou presque?  
  
"gabrielle? vous avez de la visite!"  
  
Gabrielle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec Lily, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter.  
  
Elle les regarda les uns après les autres puis...  
  
"Je suis désolée... j'aurai dû vous dire mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je redoutais cette sortie mais je ne voulais pas gâcher votre plaisir et... et..."  
  
Le "barrage mental" craqua. Elle fondit en larmes, en sanglots incontrôlables.  
  
Les maraudeurs s'installèrent autour du lit tandis que Lily approchait son amie et la serrait dans ses bras.  
  
Gabrielle pleurait tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pleuré: elle pleurait une vie entière et celle des autres, perdues par sa faute. Mary s'ajoutait à la liste qui était déjà trop longue...  
  
Sirius s'assit de l'autre côté du lit et s'approcha d'elle.  
  
Gabrielle allait commencer à parler et à tout leur expliquer quand...  
  
"Ce n'est pas la peine de nous raconter ce que tu as vécu. On en a assez vu pour s'imaginer ce que tu as traversé si tu as réussi à supporter ça..."  
  
il y eu un long blanc.  
  
"Merci."  
  
Gabrielle essuya ses larmes. Lily dessera son étreinte.  
  
"Mais je préfère vous expliquer! J'en ai marre de mentir..."  
  
"..."  
  
"j'en ai marre de tout... j'ai souvent voulu me sucuider et..."  
  
"N'y pense même pas!" la coupa Sirius.  
  
Gabrielle lui sourit et dit: "Plus maintenant, non. Mais avant, oui."  
  
"..."  
  
"Je croit qu'il n'y a que Sirius qui puisse savoir ce que c'est vraiment de grandir parmis une famille qui n'est pas réellement la notre."  
  
Sirius acquiesa.  
  
"Pendant des années j'ai été la petite prodige de la famille. "Oh, qu'elle attaque bien! elle fera des merveilles!"... Ca revenait dans toutes les bouches et... Et j'étais radicalement contre les idées de ma famills, je le suis toujours... Je... je... Je me suis construit une genre de barrière mentale et j'ai tout encaissé. savez vous ce que sont les Thestrals? ce sont des créatures que l'on voit uniquement à une condition: avoir vu quelqu'un mourrir. Et je peux les voir depuis ma plus tendre enfance et... je ne compte plus le nombre de personnes que j'ai vue mourrir torturées, sous mes yeux..."  
  
Elle s'arrêta un instant et fut incapable d'aller plus loin sauf pour dire:  
  
"Je suis une meurtrière... On m'a toujours dit de tuer mais je ne l'ai jamais fait... Et je ne le ferai jamais... Vous me croyez, j'espère?"  
  
"Oui, on te croit."  
  
"Oui. On a apprit à te connaître et je suis sûr que tu ne ferais pas ça."  
  
Gabrielle renifla, essuya une dernière larme qui coulait le long de sa joue et dit:  
  
"Sinon, quand est-ce que vous penser que je pourrais sortir de cette prison? Pomfresh est une geôlière efficace mais redoutable!"  
  
Il y eu quelques sourires.  
  
"On va essayer!" dit remus. "Sirius est le plus doué! Sirius, tu voudrais bien?"  
  
"mais bien sûr" dit ce dernier en adressant un clin d'oeil à Gabrielle et Lily. "Pompom?"  
  
"Oui?"  
  
pompom arriva, croyant qu'on avait besoin d'elle.  
  
"Vous ne pourriez pas faire sortir gabrielle? s'il vous plaît..." Il lui fit son air de chien battu.  
  
elle semblaît hésiter puis dit:  
  
"Si vous avez l'accord du directeur..."  
  
"Merci pompom!"  
  
Sirius se retourna avec un grand sourire vers ses amis.  
  
"Et dumbledore n'y verra pas d'inconvénients vu que c'est lui qui t'a dit que tu devais passer de temps en temps, seulement à l'infirmerie, donc... tu es libre!"  
  
"Merci sirius!" Elle lui fit un grand sourire.  
  
Sirius se sentit fondre comme glace au soleil sur une pierre en plein désert.  
  
"Vraiment merci beaucoup! Je déteste rester inactive!"  
  
James murmura quelque chose à Sirius qui lui donna un grand coup dans l'épaule en guise de réponse accompagné d'un: "je pourrais en dire de belles, moi aussi!"  
  
"Tu ne ferais pas ça!" répliqua james.  
  
"tu crois?" le défia Sirius "moi, c'est du béton alors que toi... tu n'es spûr de rien!"  
  
"Sirius! Tu fais ça, je t'étripe, je t'éviscère, je..."  
  
"AVIS A LA POPULATION!" commença Sirius.  
  
James se précipita sur lui et le bailonna de ses deux mains. Sirius dit quelque chose d'à peine inaudible qui ressemblait à "HUMPFHPUMHGFYUPMKIUILKJHGGFLILY!" avant de demander grâce pour pouvoir respirer.  
  
"Cornedure, tu sais bien que je serais pas allé jusqu'a bout!"  
  
"Humphf!"  
  
"mais ta réaction prouve que mes suppositions sont bien fondées! hé hé hé! Je vais te faire chanter!"  
  
"mais bien sûr!"  
  
pendant ce temps, gabrielle était allée se changer derrière un paravent et revînt, propre comme un sous neuf et un demi sourire aux lèvres.  
  
"On y va?"  
  
"Allons y la compagnie!" dit Sirius qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur habituelle.  
  
Lily, Gabrielle et les maraudeurs avaient fait comme un pacte silencieux: La vie continue...  
  
****************  
  
****************  
  
Harry était soulagé: aucun élève n'avait posé de questions, pas même Lily, gabrielle, revenue en cours mais néanmoins blessée, pas plus que les Maraudeurs.  
  
Mais bien sûr, arriva le quadruple cours Gryffondor/Serpentard et les serpentards, eux, ne se génèrent pas pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.  
  
******************  
  
******************  
  
Prochain chapitre: le quadruple cours gryf/serp!  
  
hé hé hé! merci pour vos revieeeeeeeeews!!!!  
  
yeeeeeeeepeeeeeeeeee! bientôt les vacances donc bientôt plus de chapitres! wééééééé!!!!!  
  
Arriverez vous à suivre le ryhtme??????  
  
Wououououououououououohhhhhhhh! Sinon, faites vos pronostics si vous avez bien vu tous les indices semés tout au long de la fic: les couples!!!! pronostics!!! La grande question: avec qui Harry finira t-il???? non non non! ça n'est pas avec hermione! et je ne prévoie pas de slashs!  
  
Sinon, dites aussi pour les autres couples! huhuhu!  
  
Voili voilou!   
  
bzou et merci pour vos reviews!!!!!!! je vous aime!!!!!!!  
  
bzou! 


	13. Chapitre XII

Chapitre douzième:  
  
Bonsoir, bonjour! Bonjour, bonsoir! (tentative d'humour complètement lamentable...)  
  
*appuie sur le bouton play de la stéréo* Wéééééééé [foule en délire] clap clap clap clap! le chapiiiiiiitre 12!!! wééééééé!!! *appuie sur stop!*  
  
Lol, trop nul cte blague qui n'en était pas une!  
  
Bon, trêve de plaisanteries et passons à la lecture!  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
****************  
  
****************  
  
Harry fit entrer les élèves dans la salle de classe et referma la porte derrière eux. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir à son bureau.  
  
"Bien! Aujourd'hui, en vue des événements très récents, je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'étudier les sorts de défense! Nous commencerons bien sûr par l'expéliarmus. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer son fonctionement?"  
  
Personne ne leva la main.  
  
"Personne?"  
  
Silence général.  
  
"Bon... je vois que je ne vous ferez pas oublier l'attaque de Samedi ainsi. On peut en parler, si vous voulez!"  
  
Il y eu un murmure général d'approbation.  
  
Lily leva la main.  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"Pourquoi font-ils ça?"  
  
Elle avait de nouveau les larmes aux yeux.  
  
"Par simple plaisir. Pour eux, ça n'est qu'une charmante réunion entre amis."  
  
"Combien y a t-il eu de victimes?" demanda Orion, une lueur sadique au fond des yeux.  
  
"On ne connaît pas le nombre exact mais on l'estime à une centaine. Un immeuble s'est effondré et on est en train de le déblayer."  
  
Orion esquissa un petit sourire tandis que Harry, lui, ne voyait rien de drôle à cela.  
  
"Pourquoi ils étaient là? Pour s'amuser ou ils avaient un but?" demanda Malfoy, un méchant sourire aux lèvres.  
  
"Oui, ils avient un but mais je ne peux pas vous répondre qui ou quoi!"  
  
gabrielle masqua un soupir de soulagement par un toussotement discret.  
  
"On dit que vous-savez-qui était là pour vous! Vous allez nous porter malheur! vous allez l'attirer ici!" lâcha Rogue.  
  
très très très grand silence. Enorme blanc.  
  
"Oui, c'est vrai. voldemort me recherche."  
  
"Vous allez l'ammener ici et on va tous se faire tuer!"  
  
"Je vous jure que tant que je serais vivant, je ne laisserais pas Poudlard tomber! Et tant qu'Albus dumbledore est là, Voldemort ne peut pas approcher poudlard."  
  
harry se rendit compte qu'il avait involontairement donné la solution à Voldemort pour entrer dans poudlard alors que dumbledore serait absent et qu'harry venait de parler à des mangemorts en formation qui ne manqueraient pas de le lui dire.  
  
"tant qu'il sera vivant, il n'arrivera rien!" ajouta t-il comme si le "tant qu'il sera là" était "tant qu'il sera vivant".  
  
"Maintenant, nous allons étudier les..."  
  
"Mais il recherchait aussi ma soeur, Gabrielle!" dit soudain Pavo devant toute la classe.  
  
silence encore plus énorme que le précédent.  
  
"T'aurais bien aimé que je crève! Avoue! comme ça, tu pourrais lécher les bottes de ton pote Voldemort et faire le brave fils courageux auprès de papa/maman!" lacha gabrielle.  
  
"Ouh là là!" pensa Harry "ca part très mal! on va avoir droit à l'une de leur fameuses disputes... Aïe!"  
  
"Voldemort n'est pas mon maître!" cracha Pavo.  
  
"excuse moi, c'est vrai! il ne l'est "pas encore"! J'oubliais! on t'aposera la marque à ta sortie de poudlard!"  
  
"gabrielle, tu..."  
  
"Je?" répliqua t elle, d'un ton plus tranchant que la hache de Macnair s'abatant sur un hippogriffe sans défense. "je vais quoi? Je vais encore me faire attaquer parce que je n'ai pas les mêmes opinions que ma famille et que je refuse de servir un détraqué?"  
  
"Tu vas le regretter!" dit Orion.  
  
"je sais! tu te répètes!" répondit elle du tac o tac (NDA: grattez! vous gagnerez peut être 1000 gallions! mdr!)  
  
Orion se leva et gronda: "Je vais m'occuper personnelment de ton cas!"  
  
"Toi, tu ne..."  
  
"CA SUFFIT!" avait tonné Harry.  
  
"Mais..."  
  
"vous tenez tous deux de graves propos! l'une accuse d'un crime grave et l'autre menace de mort! c'est intolérable!"  
  
"Ma..."  
  
"Alors soit vous arrêtez, soit vous sortez et je ne vous accepte plus en cours! choisissez!"  
  
Gabrielle se rassit et se tue alors que pavo et Orion, d'un commun accord, prirent leurs affaire et dirent:  
  
"Ces cours ne nous servent à rien!"  
  
"puisqu'on sait déjà tout!"  
  
Gabrielle se retînt d'ajouter un "parce que vous êtes au service de voldemort" mais elle se ravisa juste à temps.  
  
"Bien." fit harry "Nous allons maintenant passer au cours car je ne veux pas parler plus de l'attaque de l'autre jour si c'est pour s'entre-tuer! Les mangemorts et les aurors le font déjà assez bien entre eux, alors, ça suffira!"  
  
Harry vérifia l'effet de ses paroles sur ses élèves et commença son cours:  
  
"Alors... qui peut me dire quelque chose sur les dragons?"  
  
"Mais les dragons ne sont pas avec vous savez qui!" dit james.  
  
"On ne le sait pas exactement car les dragons sont des animaux et n'ont pas la notion de bien ou de mal mais... on peut s'attendre à ce que Voldemort en ai dressé quelques uns! ... Alors, que savez vous sur les dragons?..."  
  
*************  
  
*************  
  
Harry avait très mal à la tête. cela faisait plusieurs jours que ce mal de tête allait et venait. Il savait d'où cela provenait: Voldemort était très actif. Autant dans son époque que dans ce passé ci...  
  
Dumbledore l'avait convoqué le soir même à minuit. Harry souriait rien qu'a cette pensée. Surtout qu'il savait en fait exactement pourquoi le directeur avait fait cela, bien qu'il ne lui ai pas dit la raison de son invitation.  
  
Harry sortit de ses appartements et traversa tout Poudlard pour se retrouver devant la gargouille de Dumbledore.  
  
"Sucre d'orge!"  
  
La gargouille s'écarta et laissa entrer harry qui monta les escaliers.  
  
Il entra dans le bureau du directeur dans lequel se trouvait une dizaine de personnes avec des capes blanches et une broderie animale sur le dos.  
  
"bonsoir harry. Entrez, asseyez vous!"  
  
harry suivit ses directives et attendit patiemment qu'on lui adresse la parole.  
  
"Connaissez vous l'Ordre du Phénix?"  
  
"j'en ai vaguement entendu parlé! mais vu toutes ces personnes, je suppose que l'Ordre du Phénix n'est pas qu'une rumeur qu'on entend dans les bars..."  
  
"Vous supposez bien, Harry. et... si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est parce que j'ai vu votre acharnement contre voldemort. Tout d'abord, vous n'avez pas peur de prononcer son nom et... apparemment, vous n'avez pas non plus peur de lui, enfin, en apparence! Ensuite, vu mes... informations, je pense qu'il serait judicieux que vous fassiez désormais partit de l'ordre du phénix. Vopus avez de grandes capacités surtout pour avoir réussi à arriver ici, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire et... et je suis le seul à vous le proposer vu que personne d'autre que moi n'est au courant de votre... histoire... à moins que vous n'aceptiez que je n'en parle à l'ordre."  
  
"et bien... j'accepte votre offre et cela sans hésitation!" dit harry avec un grand sourire "cependant, quand à l'intention de dévoiler... certaines choses sur moi, je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord. Néanmoins, je sais que la victoire est basée sur la confiance et que la confiance n'est pas offerte sans rien en retour alors... je veux bien mettre certains points au clair mais... seulement au niveau de la... prophétie."  
  
"Prophétie?" demanda calmement l'une des capes blanches.  
  
"Oui." répondit Harry "une prophétie qui m'unit à Voldemort comme son ennemi mortel. Mais je ne veux en aucun cas que mon... véritable nom soit dévoilé à quiconque! et que seule la prophétie soit partiellement dévoilée à l'Ordre et cela sous serment!"  
  
"Vous ne nous faites pas confiance?" demanda l'un des membres de l'ordre.  
  
"si, je vous fait confiance! Vous arriverez à protéger ces informations des auitres mais... arriverez vous à la protéger de vous même?"  
  
"..."  
  
"je pense qu'un serment est en effet nécéssaire! Bien, alors... Harry, avez vous un charme pour cela, car je croit que l'un des vôtres sera plus... évolué, je pense."  
  
Harry esquissa un sourire pour cette phrase pleine de sous entendus.  
  
"Bien sûr! Il me faudra juste une craie blanche et la permission de faire un pentagramme au sol!"  
  
"La magie des pentagrammes n'est qu'un conte pour les enfants!" railla l'un des membres.  
  
"je ne croit pas, non! Poursuivez, harry" dit Albus en lui tendant une craie.  
  
Harry traça un cercle parfaitement rond au sol et dessina un éclair en son centre. Il traça ensuite un second cercle, là où les membres de l'ordre se placeraient. Au centre, il y dessina la marque des ténèbres.  
  
Placez vous à la périphérie du premier cercle, s'il vous plaît!"  
  
Les membres de l'ordre obéirent, perplexes.  
  
"Albus, placez vous avec eux!"  
  
Le directeur s'executa.  
  
Harry se plaça au centre du pentagramme et commença son incantation:  
  
"Ne se ama ù te nïé  
  
Qùéè asi tù ama  
  
mi o tù y naraë nöé naraë asi ama.  
  
Ama sermiti ù ama!"  
  
Chacune des personnes fut parcourue d'un frisson glacé le long du dos puis le pentagramma s'effaça tout seul.  
  
"Voilà!" fit harry "Vous pourrez parler de tout ce que nous dirons dans l'heure suivante uniquement entre vous et sans que personne ne vous écoute! si jamais une oreille indiscrète écoutait la conversation, vous ressentiriez un frisson semblable à celui-ci et vous ne pourriez pas parler du sujet concerné! C'est aussi très efficace pour savoir si quelqu'un vous écoute..."  
  
"Bien, maintenant Harry, apprennez deux choses! Un, c'est que l'Ordre du phénix est une grande famille qui combat à ses riques et périls et de deux, la devise est "jusqu'a la mort"!"  
  
"Jusqu'à la mort!" dit harry.  
  
"maintenant, nous allons tout vous expliquez annonça Dumbledore aux autres personnes présentes.  
  
************  
  
************  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Voui?"  
  
"qu'est ce que c'est ce magazine?"  
  
"c'est un magazine de vente de maisons, de terrains et tout et tout!"  
  
"et tu comptes faire quoi avec?" demanda James.  
  
"ben... J'ai fugué cet été et j'aurai 17 ans en Mars et je serai majeur! Et donc, je pourrais avoir ma propre maison! Alors, je vais m'en trouver une petite rien que pour moi et suffisamment grande pour que la femme de ma vie, s'il y en a une, la partage à mes côtés!"  
  
"Et, c'est très bien tout ça mais... de un: u trouveras peut-être la maison de tes rêves, oui, mais où vas tu trouver l'argent?"  
  
"Mon oncle Alphard est décédé il y a un an et demi, bientôt, et m'a légué toute sa fortune! En bref, mec, je pourrais ne pas travailler si je le voulais pendant cinq bonnes années après Poudlard et je vivrai dans l'abondance! Ta deuxième question?"  
  
"la femme de ta vie, toi tu l'as peut-être trouvée mais... pas sûr qu'elle te trouve et, quand bien même, si elle te trouve, comment est ce qu'elle va faire pour te supporter? tu vas la payer pour qu'elle supporte ton fichu caractère? Hein?"  
  
"James! je ne te permet pas! Et puis je te rappelle que tu es dans la même qituation que moi, côté coeur et que, en plus, toi, elle te déteste! Alors tu ferrais bien de te regarder avnt de penser à ce qui cloche dans la vie sentimentale des autres!"  
  
"Mais je rêve! sirius! Tu fais de la philo! Wééé!!!!! Sirius est intelligent!" scanda james.  
  
Sirius se leva promptement et fit se rasseoir un James mort de rire, le tout sous les yeux scrutateurs des élèves de la salle commune.  
  
C'était un Dimanche après-midi et cela faisait trois semaines que l'attaque était passée. Lily s'était un peu remit de son choc et les maraudeurs avaient décidé de ne rien faire parraître de leur tristesse en public, sauf avec Lily et gabrielle. Gabrielle, quand à elle, souffrait en silence.   
  
Elle se sentait toujours aussi coupable de la mort de plusieurs élèves et en souffrait. des fois, un voile se posait sur ses yeux et elle jouait avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux, signe d'une grande rélexion interne...  
  
Et là, Lily était dans une de ses périodes de déprime et gabrielle dans sa phase "culpabilisation". Remus reprenait de sa nuit de pleine lune et Peter était aux cuisines. James, lui, ne faisait rien et Sirius flemmardait "utile".  
  
"Elle serait pas belle cette maison?" demanda Sirius en montrant une grande villa de style victorien.  
  
"Sirius... Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère?"  
  
"Non!"  
  
"Ouf!"  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Tu n'essaierai pas de me dire quelque chose, là, toi?" demanda james.  
  
"Et toi aussi, je pense! Et... tu penses à la même chose que moi?"  
  
"Je crois, oui!"  
  
"Pauvres lily et gabrielle... L'une s'en veut car elle est toujours en vie et l'autre déprime car sa meilleure amie est morte... j'avoue que c'est pas la joie mais... Il faut bien vivre, non?"  
  
"Ouais... Il faudrait leur changer les idées!"  
  
"Oui mais comment?"  
  
"Alors là! aucune idée!"  
  
tout à coup, des éclats de rire retentirent: bizarrement, c'était Lily et gabrielle qui riait à côté de Remus qui venait de rentrer dans la salle commune.  
  
"Ben Remus s'en est occupé à notre place!"  
  
"faudra lui demander coment il fait!"  
  
"Je suis totalement d'accord!"  
  
"On va les voir?"  
  
"On va les voir!"  
  
les deux garçons se lévèrent et se dirigèrent vers le groupe des trois amis qui était littéralement morts de rire.  
  
"On peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire?" demanda James.  
  
Gabrielle le regarda et partit d'un nouvel éclat de rire. Elle et Lily riaient à gorge déployée, tout comme Remus qui n'en pouvait plus non plus.  
  
Tout trois se calmèrent... et repartirent de plus belle.  
  
"mais qu'est ce qui se passe?" demanda Sirius, de plus en plus énervé.  
  
remus essuya les larmes de rire qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et dit, la voix encore chevrotante à cause de son hilarité: "Et bien, je leur ai raconté la fois où vous étiez tellement ivres que vous avez fait un superbe streap-tease devant les yeux de toute la gente féminine des trois Balai et que c'était un fiasco! Vous vous rapellez quand James a perdu l'équilibre et qu'il s'est racroché à Sirius qui lui s'est accroché à la jupe d'une fille qui elle s'est retrouvée en sous-vêtements et qu'après, vous vous êtes retrouvés dehors, virés par rosmerta, à moitié à poil? Vous vous rappellez de ça? Et bien je leur ai tout raconté en détail! Voilà tout! La plus grande honte jamais prise par les deux Maraudeurs les plus célèbres!"  
  
Les deux intérressés rougirent ce qui fit encore plus rire les deux filles.  
  
Lily réussit tant bien que mal à s'arrêter de rire tandis que Gabrielle reprenait son souffle comme si elle avait courut le cent mètres en 10 secondes.  
  
"Bon,il est bientôt midi, on va manger?" demanda Sirius pour changer de sujet.  
  
"ouais, on va manger!" dit Lily.  
  
"Si on s'éttouffe pas en riant pendant le repas!" renchérit Gabrielle.  
  
Les deux filles partirent bras dessus, bras dessous, pliées en deux.  
  
"Toi, tu vas le regretter! Ca va pas la tête? On a l'air de quoi maintenant?" demanda James.  
  
"De deux gars qui sont super amoureux et qui n'arrivent pas à rire d'eux même devant les dites promises!"  
  
"Mais non mais!"   
  
"Ne dites pas le contraire! vous auriez vu votre air quand elles riaient! On aurait dit deux bêtas! Vous les regardiez avec un sourire béa! heureusement pour vous, elles rigolaient trop pour s'en rendre compte!"  
  
"On va manger!" dit sombrement Sirius en tirant james par la manche.  
  
Les trois garçons prirent un air plus joyeux en entrant dans la grande salle et rejoignirent les deux filles qui étaient déjà assises.  
  
"Tu me passes le sel?" demanda froidement Lily à james.  
  
"Tient."  
  
"Mon royaume pour une baguette de pain frais!" râla gabrielle "C'est pas possible! vous savez pas ce que vous louper en Angleterre! la france,c'est pleins de choses! en particulier la... gastronomie! Vous avez déjà goûté aux vols-au vent? Et au tomates à la provençales? sans oublier le fromage français! Ca pue mais qu'est ce que c'est bon alors!"  
  
"Gabrielle, tu me diras comment tu fais pour garder la ligne alors que tu manges à peu près autant que james et Sirius réunis!" demanda Lily.  
  
"Ca s'appelle le sport! T'as qu'a venir en faire avec moi! Sauf que je doute que les horaires te conviennent! Minuit - trois heures! Et puis je vois pas de quoi tu te plains Lily! tu n'as pas une once de graisse et tu ne fais aucun sport!"  
  
"gabrielle a raison, Lily" dit James.  
  
lily lui lança un regard noir dont elle avait le secret.  
  
"Lily, c'est pas bien d'essayer de lancer des avadas Kedavras avec les yeux! C'est un des sortilèges impardonnables, tu le sais, non?" dit Remus.  
  
gabrielle repartit à rire et ce fut à ce moment-là que Lily s'aperçut de quelque chose.  
  
"Gabrielle?"  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"Tes... tes dents elles sont... étranges. Tes canines en fait... elles sont... longues!"  
  
l'humeur de gabrielle changea du tout au tout. Elle referma sa bouche et pinça ses lèvres comme si elle avait peur qu'on la force à montrer ses dents.  
  
"merde!"   
  
Et sans préambule, gabrielle se précipité hors de la grande salle sous les regards ébahis de ses amis.  
  
************  
  
/***********  
  
Note de l'auteur very très sadique: hé hé hé! on arrête ici! mais... quel est son secret, hein? elle cache bien des choses la tite gaby, hein? niarj niark! Je publi le prochain chapitre avant demain soir si quelqu'un trouve 'suffit de chercher ça va pas très loin comme secret! lol) alors, vu que c'est facile, avant que quelqu'un dise quoique ce soit: oui, le prochain chapitre sera publié avant demain soir!  
  
Voilà, Bzou!  
  
PS: si vous avez des fanarts à propos de ma fic, envoyez les moi! j'aimerai bien voir comment vous imaginez les persos de cette fic, en particulier Harry et gabrielle ainsi que Lily et Lucius!  
  
Bzou! 


	14. Chapitre XIII

Salut!  
  
ben me revoilà avec un new chapter et puis ben... vous avez tous deviné! avouez que c'était fastoche! lol c vrai quoi?!?!  
  
Bon ben, je me la ferme afin de vous laissez lire tranquilles!  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
*************  
  
*************  
  
"Merde, merde merde!" se disait Gabrielle "Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi juste à ce moment là?"  
  
Elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie si vite qu'elle ne vit pas Harry et lui rentra en plein dedans.  
  
"Ouille!"  
  
"Désolée." dit elle précipitamment sans même prendre la peine de regarder qui elle avait percuté.  
  
"Gabrielle? Ca ne va pas?" demanda Harry.  
  
"Euh... Oh! Profe... Harry! J'ai un léger problème si tu vois ce que je veux dire!"  
  
Elle lui fit un grand sourire et révéla toutes ses dents.  
  
"Quand est-ce arrivé?" demanda t-il, apparemment au courant.  
  
"A l'instant, pendant le repas! J'étais en train de rire et... Lily m'a fait remarqué que... enfin! Comment je vais faire? Ils vont s'en douter!"  
  
"Ecoute, déjà, on va à l'infirmerie et ensuite, on va en parler, d'accord?"  
  
"D'accord."  
  
Harry la prit par les épaules et la mena voir Mme Pomfresh.  
  
"Miss TLM? Professeur Svengalies, que..."  
  
"Un problème dentaire, il semblerait!" dit Harry en insistant sur la syllabe "dent".  
  
"Oh Merlin! Quand cela est-il arrivé?"  
  
"Au repas... devant Lily et les Maraudeurs!"  
  
"La potion était censée durer jusqu'a la semaine prochaine!" dit Pompom.  
  
"C'est ce que je pensais aussi."  
  
"bon, ça n'est pas grave mais il va falloir trouver une excuse vallable et renforcer la potion! Mais vous allez devoir rester à l'infirmerie cette nuit, le temps que la potion fasse effet!"  
  
Gabrielle acquiesa mais fit une grimace qui en disait long sur la "joie" qu'elle éprouvait à rester à l'infirmerie pendant toute une nuit.  
  
"Et on en profitera pour vérifier votre blessure!"  
  
Autre grimace.  
  
"je resterai avec toi si tu veux! J'irai prévenir les autres pour que personne ne vienne te déranger et on trouvera un petit mensonge à raconter... si tu ne veux pas révéler ta vraie nature!"  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
"Bien!" fit Pomfresh "Mettez vous dans ce lit et restez-y! je reviens bientôt avec la potion! Il ne m'en reste plus ici et je dois aller en chercher chez le professeur Twin!" ajouta t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.  
  
Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté du lit de gabrielle.  
  
"Harry, tu devrais aller manger! tu n'as pas eu le temps à cause de moi et..."  
  
"J'irai chercher de quoi grignoter à quatre heures! Ne t'en fais pas!"  
  
"Comme tu voudras! Ne vas pas dire après que je ne t'aurai pas proposé!"  
  
"Il faut trouver une excuse!"  
  
"Ben... j'ai souvent redouté que ce genre de choses arrivent et j'ai eu le temps d'inventer des milliers de mensonges et... je crois que dire que c'était une mauvaise blague des serpentards serait la meilleure option!"  
  
"Moi je pense que tu devrai leur dire la vérité."  
  
"mais... si... si après ils... ils me..."  
  
"rejettent?" termina Harry "Non, je ne crois pas! Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi " Il pensa à Remus "mais je peux t'assurer qu'ils ne te rejetteront pas!"  
  
"Comment en être sûr?"  
  
"J'ai mes sources!"  
  
"Hum... Ouais... je devrai peut être mais... je n'arrive déjà pas à m'accepter moi-même! Comment est-ce que je pourrais leur dire... éSalut! Il fait beau aujourd'hui! Tient! J'avais poublié de vous dire! Jsuis une vampire! mais ça vous gêne pas, hein? non? tant mieux!" Non, franchement, Harry, je ne me sent pas! j'ai... C'est bête mais... j'ai peur de leur réaction, quelle qu'elle soit..."  
  
"Je ne vais pas dire que je sais ou que je te comprend car c'est faux mais... je ne t'oblige à rien mais... pense à le leur dire! Pas forcément maintenant mais... bientôt."  
  
"Oui, bientôt! Mais pas tout de suite!"  
  
"C'est toi qui vois!"  
  
Pomfresh choisit ce moment pour revenir avec un flacon contenant une potion rougeâtre à l'air peut appétissant, remplie de grumeaux, ainsi qu'une autre fiole, remplie d'un liquide blanc crème, à l'air beaucoup plus engageant.  
  
"voilà! Donc, j'ai trouvé encore plus efficace! Puisque vos dents repoussent parce que vous avez besoin de votre dose de sang, on va vous faire une genre de réserve de sang, mais dans votre corps! C'est la potion rouge! c'est un renouvelateur de sang, du "renouveausanguin" qui fabriquera le volume de sang dont vous avez besoin! Vous pourrez manger votre viande un peu plus cuite et non affreusement saignante, à partir de maintenant!"  
  
"Et sinon?"  
  
"Sinon nous allons utiliser le même procédé que les autres fois! On va limer vos dents, couper le nerf et vous prendrez cette potion qui empèchera la repousse mais gardera vos dents en bon état! Ca marche?"  
  
"D'accord."  
  
"Par contre, vous allez devoir prendre la potion renouveausanguin toutes les semaines et cela à heures régulières ou vos dents repousseront si elle sentent un besoin de sang! Et cela même avec la potion!"  
  
"Je ferai attention! Je vous le promet!"  
  
"Bien! maintenant... il s'agit d'agir! Ouvrez la bouche..."  
  
Pomfresh lima les deux canines proéminentes puis lui administra la potion blanche sans problèmes. par contre, pour la potion renouveausanguin, ce fut une autre paire de manches.  
  
"beuark! C'est affreux! Ca a un goût horrible et je vous parle pas de la consistance!" dit Gabrielle en recrachant le peu de liquide qu'elle avait mit dans sa bouche "Eurk!"  
  
"Vous vous attendiez à quoi? A du jus de citrouille?"  
  
"Non, pas vraiment! je m'attendais simplement à quelque chose de... comestible ou tout simplement potable mais... ça n'est pas vraiment le cas!"  
  
"Et bien vous allez tout boire d'un trait! Et il va falloir vous y habituer car vous devez le prendre toutes les semaines, rappellez vous!"  
  
"Oui, oui!"  
  
"a trois!" dit Harry pour l'encourager "Un... Deux.. trois!"  
  
Elle vida le verre cul sec mais...  
  
"Un verre de jus de citrouille, je vous en supplie ou je vais vomir!"  
  
Pomfresh se précipité dans la pièce avoisinante et revient avec mieux: de la Biéraubeurre.  
  
"Tenez!"  
  
elle dévissa le bouchon et bu au goulot.  
  
"Désolée! Mais... Euark!"  
  
"je sais, ça n'a pas bon goût! Et maintenant, au lit!"  
  
"mais... pas tout l'après midi quand même!"   
  
"si! et même cette nuit! Allez!"  
  
"Je reste avec toi gabrielle ou sinon ta vie va vite devenir un enfer!" se moqua gentiment Harry.  
  
*************  
  
*************  
  
Harry s'était endormi dans le fauteuil quand sa cicatrice se mit à lui faire atrocement mal. Il gémit dans son sommeil puis... plus rien.  
  
Le lendemain, harry avait oublié.  
  
Il fut réveillé par une gabrielle suréscitée:  
  
"Allez! debout! On a cours! Toi comme moi! On est Lundi 31 Octobre et ce soir il y a un repas spécial halloween! Allez! On se dépêche Harry! Mes canines ont reprit une taille acceptable mais, si tu ne te lèves pas tout de suite, je te mords avec même si ce sera sans effet! debouuuutt!!!!!"  
  
"Oui, oui! J'arrive!"  
  
"Ah! Quand même! Bon, moi je suis prête! Je vais aller dire bonjour aux autres et leur servir mon mensonge tout frais pendant que toi tu te lèves! Bye bye!"  
  
Gabrielle s'en fut, laissant un Harry à moitié réveillé derrière elle.  
  
"Vive les réveils en douceur! AAAAAhhhhhhhh!!!" Il bailla. "Bon, ben... direction ma chambre, douche puis ptit dèj! Let's go!" Dit Harry en se levant.  
  
Harry fit ce qu'il avait dit puis se dirigea vers la grande salle, son ventre grondant férocement: il n'avait pas mangé depuis près de 12heures.  
  
*************  
  
************  
  
Gabrielle se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle dit le mot de passe "Courage" à la grosse dame puis entra. Il n'y avait personne. Parfait. Mieux valait ne pas se faire remarquer.  
  
Elle monta dans son dortoir et vit que Lily dormait encore. Après tout, il n'était que 6heures du matin et peut être n'aurait-elle pas dû réveiller Harry si tôt. mais si elle ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait dormit jusqu'a midi.  
  
Elle prit de quoi se changer en silence puis entra dans la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et prit sa douche. Quand elle ressorti, elle entendit du bruit dans le dortoir.  
  
Quelqu'un essaya d'ouvrir la porte qui, heureusement, était fermée à clef.  
  
"gabrielle?" C'était Lily "Tu es là?"  
  
"Oui, oui! C'est moi! Attends, je vais t'ouvrir!"  
  
elle ouvrit la porte et fit entrer une Lily ensommeillée.  
  
"salut!"  
  
"lut'!"  
  
"Ca va?"  
  
"Ouais! Mais j'ai mal dormit! Et toi? " Elle sembla soudain se réveiller "au fait, que s'est-il passé hier et pourq..."  
  
"J'expliquerai tout quand les Maraudeurs seront arrivés!"  
  
Elle s'habilla et laissa la salle de bain libre pour Lily.  
  
Une fois prêtes, les deux filles sortirent et descendirent dans la salle commune.  
  
"On est en avance!"  
  
"Oui, on a une demi/heure d'avance!"  
  
"Et... tient! Voilà les garçons."  
  
"salut Lily!" fit james avec un grand sourire.  
  
"Bonjour Potter!"  
  
"Comment te portes -tu gabrielle? Tu nous a fait peur hier!" dit Sirius.  
  
james se retînt de lancer un "TU as eu peur" et préféra ne rien dire.  
  
"et bien... beaucoup mieux!"  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu as eu?" demanda Lily d'un ton sûr.  
  
"ben je croit que c'était une salle blague des serpentards et..."  
  
"gabrielle!" dit calmement Remus "ne nous prends pas pour des imbéciles! On a trois bonnes raisons pour croire que tu mens: la première, c'est ta réaction! Tu as eu l'air surprise mais comme quelqu'un qui vient d'être victime d'une blague, plutôt comme si ce que tu redoutais venait d'arriver. de deux, ça ne peut pas être les Serpentards vu qu'ils étaient bien trop loin et que, là où tu étais placée, ils n'auraient pas pu t'atteindre sans que le sort touche aussi l'un d'entre nour! Et pour terminer, Pomfresh arrive à réparer ça en quelques secondes alors que tu es restée toute la nuit à l'infirmerie! Pour une simple blague?..."  
  
"je..."  
  
"Ecoute" Continua Remus "pas la peine de nous le cacher, tu es une vampire!"  
  
"Mais..."  
  
"et pomfresh a trouvé un moyen de cacher tes dents ou même de les supprimer, peu importe! On comprend pourquoi tu aimes la viande si saignante, maintenant."  
  
"et ne va pas croire qu'on va te rejeter pour ça!" dit lily "Regarde! remus est un loup garou mais nous sommes tous ses amis!"  
  
"Lily?" s'offusca Remus "Comment sais tu?"  
  
"J'ai un calendrier dans mon dortoir et j'ai remarqué que tu disparaissais à chaque pleine lune! pas besoin d'être devin! Juste observateur! Maintenant, le sujet n'est pas là! gabrielle... Gabrielle?" dit Lily en la cherchant des yeux.  
  
Elle s'était assise sur une chaise et s'était prise la tête entre les mains.  
  
"Comment est ce que vous pouvez être aussi..."  
  
"Aussi quoi?" demanda James.  
  
"Aussi... aussi je ne sais pas moi! Ecoutez! Je... je... Je n'arrive pas à m'accepter moi-même alors comment est-ce que vous arrivez à me... m'accepter?"  
  
"On est amis!"  
  
"mais..."  
  
"Gabrielle" dit Lily "On accepte ce que tu es! et ce n'est pas ce que tu es qui dit qui tu es! ce sont tes choix! Et qui es tu? tu es notre amie! Alors, maintenant, tu arrêtes tout de suite de te morfondre, ok? Et on va manger, allez, viens..."  
  
Elle se leva et leur fit un petit sourire timide. Sirius la prit par l'épaule:  
  
"Allez viens! comptesse dracula! On va terroriser quelques serpentards avec nos blagues! Je serai ton compte dracula! Ca te va? Et puis James ce sera le compte Jamesie et la comptesse Lyl's la tigresse! remus sera le loup du petit chaperon rouge et Pet..."  
  
"Sirius! Quel manque de tact!" ragea Lily.  
  
mais à la grande surprise des autres, gabrielle éclata de rire et dit "Allez, compte! On va manger! A table! Je croquerais bien un croissant à la confiture de fraise!"  
  
Elle avait comencé à s'accepter. peut être que, pour qu'elle s'accepte elle-même, il fallait qu'elle soit acceptée par les autres avant...  
  
************  
  
************  
  
Harry se dirigea vers la grande salle. Il avait l'air soucieux mais il ne se rappelait de rien. sa cicatrice lui piquait un peu et il savait que ce n'était pas bon signe.  
  
Il fit part de son inquiétude au professeur Dumbledore qui lui dit que l'Ordre n'avait rien remarqué de spécial et que ses espions ne l'avaient averti de rien.  
  
"c'est trop calme depuis trop longtemps!" dit Harry "Voldemort ne reste jamais inactif sans bonne raison! Quelque chose se prépare et en plus, ma cicatrice m'élance!"  
  
"Le mieux à faire, tant que nous ne savons rien, est de se tenir sur ses gardes! Si vous savez quoique ce soit, venez me voir! Et... si il y a un quelconque problème... je vous préviendrais!"  
  
"D'accord."  
  
"Bon appétit!"  
  
"vous aussi!"  
  
Harry mangea lentement, comme s'il s'attendait à quelque chose.  
  
mais rien ne se passa jusqu'au soir.  
  
tout se passa le soir.  
  
C'était lors du repas et tout à coup, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer un homme en cape de mangemort.  
  
Un grand, très grand silence s'installa.  
  
"Asile!" dit il avant de s'effondrer.  
  
Tous les professeurs se dirigèrent vers l'homme à terre. Dumbledore enleva la capuche qui cachait le visage de l'inconnu et...  
  
"Draco!" s'exclama Harry.  
  
"Vous... Vous le connaissez?" demanda Dumbledore.  
  
"Oui! Je crois qu'une nouvelle discussion s'impose mais... il ne va pas bien! Ce n'est pas un mangemort!"  
  
Personne ne bougea.  
  
"Bien, puisque personne n'a l'air de se soucier de mon ami, je vais m'en occuper moi-même!"  
  
Harry fit léviter Draco jusqu'a l'infirmerie. Pomfresh ne posa pas de question et le soigna tout simplement.  
  
Après qu'elle eu mit draco bien au chaud dans l'un des lits, elle se tourna vers Harry et lui dit:  
  
"C'est votre ami?"  
  
Il acquiesa.  
  
"et bien il s'est fait torturé et pas de la manière la plus délicate! Il s'est prit au moins huit doloris et un sort que je ne connais pas !"  
  
"quels sont les effets de ce dernier sort?"  
  
"Il a ressentit une brûlure tout d'abord lente puis s'est sentit comme fondre, je pense. Cela a du être très douloureux!"  
  
"oui, tous les tissus s'étirent et... enfin, passons. Il s'avère que je connais ce sort, heureusement pour lui! C'est un sort très simple à guérir mais qui est pire que tous les doloris du monde! Il suffit de lui donner un bon lait chaud avec un peu de miel à son réveil! C'est simple mais radicalement efficace!"  
  
"Bien, je le ferai! mais maintenant, il a besoin de sommeil! Alors, dehors!"  
  
Harry ne dit rien et sortit. il se fit escorter par Mc Gonagall jusqu'au bureau directorial.  
  
"Entrez, harry... je crois que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai fait venir!"  
  
Il acquiesa.  
  
"asseyez-vous donc! Un peu de thé?"  
  
"Je veux bien, merci."  
  
"Bien! Alors, tenez, prenez cette tasse! Attention, c'est chaud! Voilà!..."  
  
"Bon... et si nous commencions par le début... Draco était mon pire ennemi mais suite à la montée en puissance de Voldemort, il s'est retourné contre son père et a regné sa famille à peine lui avait-on apposé la marque, contre sa volonté. et, alors, il a servi d'espion et a toujours été du bon côté. Il est... de mon époque et, il y a une question à laquelle je ne pourrais pas vous répondre..."  
  
"laquelle?"  
  
"je ne sais absolument pas comment il a pu nous rejoindre ici..."  
  
"..."  
  
"ni pourquoi..."  
  
"Je ne sait pas pourquoi mais... je sens que quelque chose de très mauvais pour nous est arrivé et que le pire est à venir..."  
  
"J'en ai bien peur, Albus."  
  
Harry finit son thé puis se leva: "Je vais à son chevet! Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se réveille en criant "Je veux parler à harry potter!" devant pompom! de plus, quand il va la reconnaître, ça va lui faire un choc!"  
  
"Pour sûr mais... quel est son nom de famille?"  
  
"malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Il est le fils de Narcissa black et Lucius malfoy..."  
  
  
  
***************  
  
***************  
  
et voilà! Un nouveau chapitre! huhu! En espérant qu'il vous plaise!  
  
Je vous dit à très bientôt et... la grande question qui vous laisse aller à toutes les uppositions: POURQUOI draco est-il ici?????? Et COMMENT??????huhu! le premier qui trouve a gagné (logik)   
  
Bzou! 


	15. Chapitre XIV

Et un autre chapitre! le voili le voilou!  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
************  
  
************  
  
Harry était endormit sur le fauteuil près du lit de Draco lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose le tirer par la manche:  
  
"Potter! Je t'ai enfin trouvé!"  
  
Harry se réveilla.  
  
"Ne m'appelle pas par mon nom et surtout ne dévoile pas le tient! Tu sais où nous sommes?"  
  
"Ben à Poudlard! Il te manque une case?"  
  
"Et quand nous sommes?"  
  
"1997 bientôt!"  
  
Harry se tapa le front.  
  
"Non, Draco! On est en 1976!"  
  
"QUOI?" beugla Malfoy.  
  
"Tu m'as bien entendu! Et je comptais sur toi pour m'expliquer la raison de ta venue ici et aussi comment..."  
  
"Ben, je sais pourquoi je suis ici mais comment... je me pose moi-même la question Pot... heu c'est quoi ton faux nom?"  
  
"Svengalies!"  
  
"Peuh! T'aurai pu trouver mieux!"  
  
"Il va falloir t'en trouver un à toi aussi!"  
  
"C'est MOI qui choisit!" Il réfléchit. "Je serai Draco Tucker! Okay?"  
  
"Okay Tucker! Tu critique mon nom mais alors toi... tu remportes la palme!"  
  
"La ferme Po... Svengalies!"  
  
"Pas tant que tu m'auras tout expliqué à moi et à moi seul!"  
  
"Okay! Mais... comment se fait il que tu sois ici? Tu n'étais pas censé être en fuite?" demanda Draco.  
  
"Je l'ai été pendant un an puis j'ai trouvé le moyen de remonter le temps! J'ai créé ma propre magie avec majoritairement des pentagrammes ainsi que quelques sorts de mon invention dont je suis plutôt fier. Je te les apprendrais..."  
  
"Je n'ai pas besoin de tes leçons! Svengalies!"  
  
"Comme tu voudras Tucker..."  
  
"Ecoute, on parlera de tout dès que tu seras sortit de l'infirmerie! Je te ferai une place dans mes appartements, je pense que tu t'es habitué à pire qu'au confort d'un canapé et puis, une fois seuls, on parlera de tout ça mais... pas ici!" dit Harry.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Bon, et bien maintenant que tu vas mieux Tucker, je vais te laisser aux petits soin charmants de... Mme pomfrsh!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!" s'écria Draco.  
  
"Et si! Et ne te plains pas, moi j'ai été enfermé pendant trois semaines ici après une attaque alors... je vais planifier ton évasion, t'inquiète!"  
  
Draco esquissa un sourire qui disparu aussitôt quand il lui dit:  
  
"Harry, on a vraiment des gros problèmes! Je... j'ai la mémoire qui me revient petit à petit! Je croit que le voyage temporel m'a... un peu chamboulé!"  
  
"Bien, alors... appelle moi si tu veux me voir! Je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner..."  
  
"Okay, à tout à l'heure... Harry."  
  
"Ouais, Draco!" s'amusa harry.  
  
**************  
  
**************  
  
"Harry serait l'ami d'un mangemort?" s'exclama James "Non! Impossible!"  
  
"C'est impossible! Ecoutez" dit Gabrielle "Je sais des choses sur lui que seules quelques personnes savent, à ma connaissance! Moi et Dumbledore, avec ma famille et... Voldemort! Mais... je ne peux pas vous les révéler! sachez une chose: Jamais Harry ne pourra être du côté de Voldemort! Jamais!"  
  
"Si tu le dis, je te croit!" dit Sirius.  
  
"Avouez que c'est surprenant!" dit Lily "Et vous avez vu comme il ressemblait à Malfoy? Blond platine aux yeux aciers! Mais il n'avait pas cette... arogance dans les yeux..."  
  
"Non, c'est vrai mais... c'est troublant!"  
  
"Du peu que je sais, et si mes suppositions sont bonnes, ça n'est pas surprenant du tout!" dit Gabrielle.  
  
"Gabrielle! Arrête de parler en énigmes et dit nous ce que tu sais!"  
  
"Non! Je ne peux pas! Je vous dit seulement une chose: Si Harry a confiance en ce Draco, c'est qu'il est digne de confiance!"  
  
"Il doit être un espion, je pense, alors" dit Remus.  
  
"Vouais!" approuva Peter.  
  
Cela faisait trois jours que le mystérieux mangemort était arrivé à Poudlard et les rumeurs allaient bon train même si elles étaient toutes démenties par Harry qui n'avait rien révélé malgré les assauts incessants des élèves.  
  
D'ailleurs, Harry venait d'entrer dans la grande salle avec... le mangemort à sa suite.  
  
Ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table des professeurs. Dumbledore demanda le silence.  
  
"Chers élèves! Vous avez tous remarqué l'arrivé pour le moins surprenante du jeune homme ici présent. Contrairement aux apparences, il n'est en aucun cas mangemorts ni au quelconque espion de Voldemort, et nous avons toutes les preuves pour le prouver! Il se nomme Draco Tucker et résidera à Poudlard durent quelques temps! Maintenant, bon appétit!"  
  
Dumbledore se rassit et tout le monde observa le nouveau assit à côté de Harry. Il mangeait très rapidement, comme si il n'avait pas fait quelques bons repas depuis longtemps.  
  
Harry repensait aux révélations de Draco: il lui avait dit que le Voldemort du futur avait fait venir ses mangemorts les plus fidèles, au nombre d'une trentaine, et les plus puissants dans le passé, à cette époque mais que Voldemort était resté pour continuer à semer la terreur dans le monde magique.  
  
Draco lui avait révélé qu'il faisait partie de ce convoi mais qu'il avait tenu à le prévenir et donc, pour cela, montrer qu'il était un traître. Seulement, l'évasion ne s'était pas passée comme prévue et il ne s'était échappé que de très peu.  
  
Et cette trentaine de mangemorts était allée rejoindre le Voldemort du passé et avaient pour seule et unique mission celle de tuer Harry à tous prix.  
  
"Ma tête est encore mise à prix" pensa amèrement Harry "Mais ils ne m'auront pas si facilement."  
  
Le seul problème résidait dans le fait que ces mangemorts connaissaient le futur et que, s'ils révélaient tout à Voldemort, le futur serait encore bien pire qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
  
Tout le problème était là et les autres, à côté, étaient des plus insignifiants.  
  
"Harry, ça ne va pas?" demanda Draco.  
  
"Ca ne va jamais avec moi, tu le sais!"  
  
"Pour sûr! T'es toujours poursuivi par ce détraqué et ta situation ne fait qu'empirer mais! Soyons heureux! Tu survis toujours!"  
  
harry esquissa un petit sourire triste à cette remarque pleine de sous-entendus.  
  
"et sinon, côté coeur? Qui as tu fait craqué cete fois-ci?"  
  
"Personne. Je ne suis pas là pour ça!"  
  
"c'est ce qu'on dit, ouais..."  
  
"Je pourrais te retourner la question" dit Harry.  
  
"Mais tu ne le feras pas!" dit Draco.  
  
"Je suis si prévisible que ça?"  
  
"Pas tant que ça! Je te connaît bien, c'est tout!"  
  
"Ahh... c'est tout? tant mieux!"  
  
"sinon, quel est le programme pour aller botter les fesses à notre grand ennemi Voldy?"  
  
"Comme toujours, on improvise quand on nous attaque car la meilleure des attaques est..."  
  
"... la défense, je sais!" termina Draco. "mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'on va devoir attaquer bientôt si on veux en finir."  
  
"Oui... Je sais mais je tient à retarder ce moment le plus possible pour savoir attaquer au moment le plus avantageux pour nous!"  
  
"Ben c'est pas gagné car là, avec l'arrivé des 30 dingues, on est dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'a cou!"  
  
"Je sais, je sais..."  
  
"Surtout si en plus on a qu'une seule chance!"  
  
"Exactement! maintenant que tu as tout compris, tu me passes le jus de citrouille?"  
  
*************  
  
*************  
  
cela faisait une semaine que les trente mangemorts du futur étaient arrivés. Draco avait été accepté dans l'Ordre du Phénix et harry avait expliqué que, dans leur époque, lui et Draco étaient les derniers représentants de l'Ordre encore vivants.  
  
"Comprenez alors l'urgence de la situation future!" avait dit Harry.  
  
Mais non seulement il redoutait que le futur empire mais il redoutait aussi que Voldemort tente une nouvelle attaque avant début décembre, et cela sur Poudlard même, vu qu'il devait maintenant connaître la réelle importance de Harry dans cette histoire.  
  
Et s'il attaquait, il y mettrait toutes ses forces et viendrait en personne combattre Harry et ç'en serait finit de l'espoir qu'il y avait dans ce voyage quasi-désespéré...  
  
Alors, Harry et Draco devait trouver les mangemorts avant qu'ils ne trouvent Voldemort.  
  
Une course contre la montre, quoi...  
  
"Où étiez vous quand tu leur a faussé compagnie?" demanda Harry.  
  
"A pré-Au-lard! Autant te dire que c'est très près d'ici et que... Harry!"  
  
"Quoi?"  
  
"et si... s'ils s'étaient fondu dans le décor? S'ils étaient toujours à Pré-Au-Lard? Car ils savent que je suis ici! Alors, ils ont du changer leurs plans et attendre avnt d'agir! Que la pression monte pour nous et que l'on tente une offensive qui nous perdrais sur le camp de Voldemort!"  
  
"Mais on ne sait pas où se cache Voldemort!"  
  
"moi je... je sais."  
  
"Et tu peux me le dire?"  
  
"il se cache dans le manoir Jedusor, à des miles et des miles d'ici!"  
  
"Et les mangemorts ne peuvent pas transplaner?"  
  
"Non, Voldemort, celui du futur, leur a retiré ce pouvoir car... il savait que certains voudraient se défiler alors... il apensé que ce serait beaucoup plus difficile de s'échapper des mains des autres sans pouvoir trasplaner et... il avait raison sur ce coup là!"  
  
"Donc tu ne peux plus transplaner?"  
  
"Pas tant qu'il ne me libère pas!"  
  
"Bon... si c'est un désavantage pour toi, cela devient un avantage pour nous! On va pouvoir les suivre!"  
  
"Maintenant, s'ils se sont cachés à pré-Au-lard..."  
  
"Ils attaqueront à la prochaine sortie qui est le... 10 Décembre! dans à peu près un mois!"  
  
"Donc, on a un mois pour les retrouver!"  
  
"Ca va pas être du gateau car, sils n'ont pas changé leur plans... ils sont en ce moment même sur la route et à pieds! Jamais ils n'utiliseront un moyen de transport moldu et, en plus, ils n'ont ni balais ni portoloins!"  
  
"Donc, la situation n'est pas si désepérée que ça!"  
  
"Non! C'est exact!"  
  
"bon... Tu es toujours animagus non déclaré? On ne t'a pas enlevé ce pouvoir?"  
  
"Non!"  
  
"Alors que dirais tu si toi et moi on devenait les deux mascottes de Pré-Au Lard?"  
  
"Avec plaisir! Mais... quel est ton animagus?" demanda Draco "Dit le moi!!!"  
  
"Non! Mais je me métamorphoserai grâce à ma baguette! Je ne te montrerais pas ma forme animagus!"  
  
"Bon, tu vas encore me faire une leçon sur les métamorphoses humaines à temps partiel ou je ne sais quoi! N'est ce pas patmol?"  
  
"Exactement! Mais maintenant, on y va quand à Pré au lard?"  
  
"Quand es tu libre de cours?"  
  
"demain après midi!" dit Harry "je n'ai pas cours tous les vendredi après midi!"  
  
"veinard!"  
  
"Je sais!"  
  
**************  
  
**************  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent ensemble de Poudlard. Le soleil du mois de novembre brilait plus que de coutume.  
  
Harry est Draco croisèrent Lily, Gabrielle et les Maraudeurs.  
  
"harry! Hey! harry!" l'apostrophèrent James et Sirius.  
  
"et bien" lui murmura Draco à l'oreille "tu t'es fait des amis et pas des moindres!"  
  
"Il valait mieux, non?"  
  
"Si."  
  
"Harry!" Les autres venaient de les rejoindre "Où vas -tu?"  
  
"a Pré-Au-lard! Il faut bien que je fasses visiter le village à Draco!"  
  
"Enchantée" dit gabrielle en lui serrant la main "Je suis Gabrielle TLM et voici Lily Evans! Les quatre autres qui nous regardent avec des yeux de merlans frits sont Sirius Black, James Potter, remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow! Plus connus sous le pseudonyme collectif des Maraudeurs!"  
  
"Moi de même! mais je ne croit pas avoir le besoin de me présenter!"  
  
"Bon, on va vous laisser!" dit Sirius en tirant les autres par la manche." A tout à l'heure Harry!"  
  
Et ils s'en allèrent.  
  
"Charmante cette gabrielle! je vais tout de même laisser ta mère à james par ce que sinon, ça te tuerait!"  
  
Harry ria. "Oui! Mais n'y pense même pas pour Gabrielle! Elle est déjà prise! enfin, non, je me suis mal exprimé! Elle est... réservée!"  
  
"et par qui?"  
  
"Sirius! Qui d'autre? Il a prit une jolie teinte rouge brique quand vous vous êtes serrés la main!"  
  
"Bon, ben je vais pas la lui piquer! et sinon, toi tu... tu as oublié ou...?"  
  
"J'oublie, lentement mais j'oublie... Je croit que... je n'oublierais jamais Hermione mais... elle est morte et... il faut continuer à vivre."  
  
"Oui. Continuer à vivre même si l'on a pas de but! Mais bon, là nous en avons un! détruire Voldy et sa bande de chiens galleux! En avant pour la chasse au mangemort! On va leur mordre les fesses! Moi sniffle, toi patmol! On fait une équipe d'enfer!" fit Draco.  
  
"tu vas bien?"  
  
"J'essaye de te remonter le moral espèce de cloche! alors... En avant!"  
  
Elle il se ramassa lamentablement par terre, n'ayant pas vu la racine qui dépassait du sol.  
  
Harry éclata de rire.  
  
"Waouh! Je n'avait jamais vu un Malfoy se ramasser! et je croit que personne ne l'avait jamais vu avant moi! Je vais pouvoir m'en vanter!"  
  
Il l'aida à se relever.  
  
"tu fais ça, c'est pas l'autre dingue qui t'étripe mais c'est moi!" dit draco en s'efforçant tant bien que mal à paraître menaçant en époussetant sa robe de sorcier.  
  
"mais oui, mais oui! Allez, on y va!" dit Harry "On est hors de vu!"  
  
Harry se métamorphosa en Patmol. Il savait que les mangemorts le reconnaîtraient et cela les aideraient car, à son avis, ils s'énerveraient facilement et se trahiraient tout seuls. Alors, les Aurors arriveraient, appelés pour grabuge, et trouveraient trente mangemorts d'origine plus que douteuse attaquant deux petits chiens innocents, ou presque.  
  
Draco prit sa forme animagus (NDA: non ce n'est pas la fouine! mdr!) qui était la forme d'un grand lévrier à la forte musculature.  
  
Les deux animaux, surnommés par eux-même Sniffle et patmol, en hommage au défunt Sirius, se dirigèrent tous deux vers Pré-Au-Lard...  
  
*************  
  
*************  
  
James et Sirius étaient tous deux assis au bord du lac. Ils avaient finit de planifier leur prochaine blague pour les serpentards (leur faire pousser des crochets de serpent et leur colorer les cheveux aux couleurs de gryffondor) et un silence s'était installé entre eux.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Voui James?"  
  
"Je croit que je suis raide dingue de Lily..."  
  
"Et bien, reste à savoir si c'est réciproque ou pas sous son masque de colère et de haine!"  
  
"Ouais... On pourait pas demander à Gabrielle si elle... si elle pouvait se renseigner à propos de moi, du point de vue de Lily?"  
  
"On lui demandera! Je pense qu'elle acceptera..."  
  
"Ouais..."  
  
"james?"  
  
"Vouais?"  
  
"je crois que tu t'en doutes mais... moi c'est... c'est gabrielle... Quand elle a serré la main à ce Tucker, j'ai faillit..."  
  
"Exploser, j'ai vu ça! Un peu comme moi quand rogue ou Malfoy traitent Lily de sang-de-Bourbe!"  
  
"Exactement..."  
  
"Qui aurait pu croire que Sirius, le coureur de jupons numéro un le plus apprécié de ces dames tomberait amoureux un jour, toi qui disait que tu n'aimais pas t'attacher! Et de plus, amoureux d'une vampire!"  
  
"Et qui aurait cru que tu tomberais amoureux de la seule fille qui te déteste dans tout Poudlard? Il faut le faire quand même!"  
  
"Personne sauf nous deux..."  
  
"Ouais..."  
  
"Bon, on va demander à gabrielle ce petit... service?"  
  
"Faut le faire pendant que Lily n'est pas là sinon..."  
  
"Et bien, il y aura bien un moment où elle s'absentera 5 minutes, non?"  
  
"Certainement!"  
  
"Bon, alors, on y va!"  
  
"Allons-y! Prend ton courage à deux mains Cornedrue! Allons-y!" dit Sirius en se levant et en suivant son ami jusqu'au château.  
  
*************  
  
************  
  
Voili voilou!  
  
Bon, okay, ce chapitre ne fait pas partit de mon record de longueur mais bon... il est conséquent, non? avec toutes ces révélations!! huhu!  
  
Et le meilleur est à venir!  
  
Bon, ben, voilà, je croit que j'ai tout dit si ce n'est: reviews?  
  
Et, à la prochaine, à très vite!  
  
Bzou! 


	16. Chapitre XV

Kikoooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!  
  
New chapter! Je vous avait dit que le tythme serait rapide! alors.... accrochez vous!!!!!!!!  
  
Lol! Bonne lecture!  
  
************  
  
************  
  
Sniffle et Patmol arrivèrent à Pré-Au-lard et se baladèrent parmis les passants. de nombreuses personnes s'arreêtaient pour les caresser, ce qui exaspérait Harry et Draco au plus haut point.  
  
D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de se retrouver aux trois balais dans une heure et de visiter le village tout seul, à la recherche de leurs proies.  
  
Patmol se dirigea vers la coline, pas très loin du village. Il en fit le tour mais ne trouva rien. Alors, il revînt au village.  
  
Il alla ensuite vers Zonko et regarda l'état des marchandises à cette époque: ça n'avait pas beaucoup changé en vingt ans...  
  
Patmol ressorti et se dit que, si les mangemorts se cachaient, ce serait soir aux Trois balais, qui est aussi un hôtel, soit dans la cabane hurlante. Harry opta pour aller voir aux Trois Balais en premier.  
  
Il y retrouva Rosmerta qui servait de nombreuses bieraubeurres à des clients. Harry fit le tour des tables mais ne vit rien. Sauf que...  
  
"Pousse toi de là espèce de clébard!" dit une voix froide et dure.  
  
Malfoy! C'était Lucius Malfoy, version adulte...  
  
Malfoy lui jeta un regard puis...  
  
"Il est là!"  
  
Zut! harry s'était fait repérer.  
  
Comme un seul homme, trente clients se relevèrent et sortirent leurs baguettes magiques.  
  
"Voyons, voyons!" dit Rosmerta en essayant de les calmer "Ce n'est qu'un chien!"  
  
"Non!" dit rageusement Malfoy "C'est un sorcier! Il nous a déjà fait le coup!"  
  
Harry était définitivement démasqué alors...  
  
"Tient tient! Comme on se retrouve!" dit Patmol, sa voix venant de nulle part, devant une assemblée de sorciers ébahis. "Alors la rumeur disait vrai? Mme Rosmerta, vous avez trente mangemorts dans votre bar..."  
  
"..."  
  
La barman se précipité vers sa cheminée, pour aller donner l'alerte au ministère.  
  
"Tu vas voir, toi! On aura eu tout notre temps pour filer d'ici et te mettre en pièce, Harry!" dit Bellatrix en s'approchant, sa baguette bien en évidence.  
  
"Nous sommes trente cette fois-ci et non cinq comme la dernière fois! Et..."  
  
"Vous savez compter?" les coupa Harry.  
  
C'en était trop, les mangemorts se lancèrent à la poursuite du chien qui se carapata sous les tables, jouant avec eux comme si ils faisaient une partie de loup glacé ou de cache-cache.  
  
Tout à coup, entendant du grabuge, Draco débarqua sous sa forme canine. Voyant l'horreur de la situation, il se lança dans un sprint formidable et courut vers Poudlard comme aucun lévrier n'avait encore jamais courut. Les élèves furent surpris de voir arriver un lévrier en pleine course dans le parc mais ils le furent plus encore lorsque ce lévrier se changea soudain en homme et entra dans Poudlard à la recherche d'un seul homme: Dumbledore.  
  
Il tomba sur lui dans la salle des professeurs avec tous les autres professeurs présents, cela tombait bien.  
  
"mangemorts! A Pré-Au-Lard! Vite! Trois balais!" dit-il haletant! "Harry, seul! Il a trouvé les trente voyageurs temporels et..."  
  
"calmez vous!"dit Dumbledore "J'ai comprit! Nous allons y aller. Tenez! Buvez un peu!"  
  
Mcgonagall lui tendit un verre d'eau que Draco bût goulûment. Puis: "J'y retourne" fut sa seule phrase avant que les professeurs ne le regardent se transformer en lévrier puis partir en courant à toute allure.  
  
il courut encore et encore. Il faisait ça parce que Harry lui avait sauvé deux fois la vie déjà et qu'il la lui devait.  
  
Draco arriva en vue des trois balais et entra. Les clients étaient tenus en respect par trois mangemorts, Rosmerta était stupéfixée au sol. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir les aurors.  
  
Harry, lui jouait au chat et à la souris avec les mangemorts restants et s'en sortait très bien.  
  
Draco entra en scène "Salut papa!" dit il à un Lucius Malfoy surpris, qui ne savait pas que son propre fils était en animagus.  
  
Vlan! Draco lui sauta dessus mais pas pour lui faire une bise, non! Il le fit tomber à terre dans un bruit mat puis se tourna vers les autres mangemorts. Ils étaient trop occupés avec Harry qui avait l'air plus de s'amuser qu'autre chose.  
  
"J'ai toujours dit qu'il était malade! Qu'y a t-il d'amusant à cela?" se dit Draco.  
  
Sniffle décida qu'il s'occuperait des trois mangemorts qui gardaient les clients, autrement dit: Crabbe, Goyle et flint. Le sort est bizarre: Draco se battant contre ses anciens amis.  
  
"Bonjour vous!" leur lança t-il avant de s'élancer sur eux, tous crocs sortis.  
  
*  
  
Harry s'amusait comme un petit fou.  
  
Patmol courait, sautait, bondissait de table en table: dessus, dessous, par dessus un mangemort, mordiller un peu les robes des sorciers, tout cela sans leur causer trop de dégâts, de manière à attendre l'arrivée des renforts pour commencer réellement ce qui serait le combat en lui-même.  
  
Aïe! Harry était pris en étau par deux bras puissant mais... croc! Un coup de dent dans la main qui le serrait et il était libre.  
  
Le mangemort hurla de douleur.  
  
Patmol continuait son petit manège en évitant les assauts de ses ennemis et cela avec un plaisir certain.  
  
Il fit une tentative d'humour: "Allez! On a pas finit de s'amuser!" ce qui eu pour effet de faire enrager encore plus les serviteurs du mage noir.  
  
"Prévisibles à un point!" pensa Harry.  
  
Patmol se sentit tiré en arrière par une poigne puissante. Il vit la main de son agresseur: une main en argent: pettigrow.  
  
Les sens de Patmol s'enfflamèrent littéralement. Il se débattit comme un diable et réussit à se sortir de ce "câlin" puis planta ses crocs dans la chair à nue de son ennemi qui tomba à terre.  
  
patmol recommença à courir sous les tables, renversant verres, assiettes, vases et tout le reste.  
  
Draco entra dans son jeu et s'amusa avec lui. Les deux hiens s'y mettaient à coeur joie pour faire tourner en bourrique les mangemorts.  
  
Sniffle et patmol coururent l'un face à l'autre avec chacun un mangemort ou plus à leur suite et s'esquivèrent au dernier moment. Les mangemorts n'eurent pas ce réflexe et se retrouvèrent emmêlés les uns dans les autres.  
  
Patmol donna un coup de patte amical à son ami et se jeta sur les mangemorts, les empêchant ainsi de se relever. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Sniffle.  
  
Ils s'amusaient tout deux comme des fous.  
  
Qui aurait cru un jour que Harry Potter et Draco malfoy, les deux élèves les plus antipathique et les plus hargneux l'un envers l'autre se battraient main dans la main et en s'amusant? Personne, jusqu'a aujourdd'hui.  
  
Ce fut à ce moment que les professeurs de Poudlard firent irruption dans le bar et furent émoin d'une scène hilarante si on oubliait la gravité de la situation:  
  
Patmol et sniffle, les deux chiens, se faisaient poursuivre par des mangemorts qui n'en menaient pas large pour une mornille.  
  
Paf! Bellatrix Lestrange se prit Lucius Malfoy dans la figure et tomba à terre.  
  
"Alors ça!" murmura Dumbledore, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.  
  
"Les mangemorts n'essayent même pas de se servir de leurs baguettes et c'est une chose intelligente! ils n'arriveraient même pas à toucher ces deux là et fairaient plus de dégâts chez eux qu'ailleurs!" s'exclama Flitwick.  
  
"Oui, mais maintenant, il y a nous! et cela change la donne!" dit avec raison le professeur Mc gonagall qui se transforma en chatte et se joignit à la mêlée, donnant de nombreux coups de griffes.  
  
"et bien, je croit que nous n'avons qu'a essayer de nous faire discrtes pendant que ces trois là occupent les mangemorts! Nous les stupéfixons le plus discrètement possible et le plus rapidement possible! Pas le droit à l'erreur!" dit Dumbledore à ses professeurs.  
  
Ils acquiésèrent d'un hochement de tête commun et...  
  
"Stupéfix!"  
  
Les sorts de stupéfixion furent lancés par dizaines. Les mangemorts, tout de même "un peu" intelligent, s'aperçurent de leur présence et ripostèrent.  
  
Malgré tout, il furent bientôt maîtrisés. La totalité d'entre eux fut stupéfixée.  
  
Draco et harry reprirent forme humaine, un grand sourire aux lèvre et pliés en deux de rire.  
  
"HUHUHUHU!" fit draco "Faudra pas le refaire avant longtemps ou je meurt la prochaine fois! Fiou!"  
  
"Très drôle mais épuisant! Ils sont pas doués au jeu du loup glacé les mangemorts!"  
  
"Non non! Mais nous, on a eu un entraînement intensif! Tu te rapelles?" lui demanda Draco.  
  
Harry se souvînt avec nostalgie des longues paryie qu'ils faisaient avec Ron et Hermione, suare grimmaurd, pour passer le temps, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire pour évacuer leur trop plein d'énergie.  
  
"Pour sûr! deux mois enfermés dans cette place! On tenait plus tous les quatre!" dit Harry, le souffle court.  
  
"Messieurs?" dit Dumbledore "Vous avez tout de même remarqué que vous avez tenu en respect une trentaine de mangemort et cela sans magie?"  
  
Les deux interressés se regardèrent puis: "pas vraiment, non!" avoua Harry.  
  
"Mais qu'est ce que c'est drôle de les voir s'énerver!" renchérit draco, ce qui les fit plonger dans un nouveau fou rire qui gagna presque tout le bar.  
  
pour les clients, c'était un rire nerveux .  
  
Pour les professeurs, c'était un rire de soulagement.  
  
Pour les deux amis, c'était un rire franc come ils n'en avaient pas eu depuis trop longtemps, l'un, comme l'autre.  
  
Harry calma son hilarité puis reprit plus sérieusement: "Heu... on les mets où?" demanda t-il, montrant les mangemorts stupéfixés du doigt.  
  
"et bien..." dit Dumbledore en montrant les clients gênants du menton.  
  
Mc gonagall reçut le message et fit sortir les badauds et les clients remis de leur terreur.  
  
restait Rosmerta qui comprit qu'elle gênait et ne fit qu'un vague merci avant de s'en aller.  
  
"Ils iront à poudlard!" dit dumbledore "Le ministère ne doit surtout pas être mit au courant de leur arrivée! cette histoire de voyage temporel est trop importante pour être divulguée au ministère en lequel je n'ai aucune confiance!"  
  
"Vous devriez déclarer Poudlard comme une institution indépendante du ministère!" dit draco "c'est ce que vous aviez fait lors de notre sixième année à poudlard et cela avait très bien marché!"  
  
"Attendez" dit Mg Gonagall les sourcils froncés "Que voulez vous dire par "voyage temporel" et "notre sixième année à poudlard"? Vous ne voulez tout de même pas dire que... Non! C'est impossible!" dit elle.  
  
"Oh que si! Minerva, voici..." commença Dumbledore.  
  
"Draco malfoy, malheureusement pour moi le fils de Lucius et Marcissa Malfoy, née Black!"  
  
"Et moi je suis Harry Potter, l'enfant unique de James potter et, qui l'aurait cru aujourd'hui, Lily Evans!"  
  
Les professeurs restèrent estomacqués devant cette révélation.  
  
"vous venez du... futur?" dit Twin.  
  
"exactement!" dit Dumbledore "Tout comme cette trentaine de mangemorts!"  
  
"et Harry est le survivant de Voldemort" expliqua Draco "celui qui le vaincra! C'est écrit! N'est ce pas professeur Trelawney?" demanda t-il à l'interessée qui acquiesa vivement.  
  
"et c'est pourquoi j'ai une confiance aveugle en Harry!" dit Dumbledore "Et cela explique ce qui est resté inexplicable pour beaucoup d'entre vous!"  
  
"En effet!"  
  
"Bien. Maintenant que le problème est réglé, nous devons emmener ces mangemorts à poudlard et leur trouver une place au plus profond des cachots et leur enleverleurs baguettes!"  
  
"Expeliarmus!" fit nonchalamment Flitwick en attrapant les trente baguettes magiques au vol.  
  
Dumbledore prit une table pour cible et dit: "Portus!"  
  
après quoi, il se tourna vers une autre table et fit de même avec.  
  
"et voilà deux portoloins pour Poudlard!" dit-il Nous allons attacher les mangemorts à celle ci, avec moi et vous, vous prendrez l'autre! Nous arriverons dans la grande salle! C'est presque l'heure du dîner, il faudra faire vite!"  
  
Les autres acquiésèrent et mirent ses directives à exécution.  
  
"A trois!" fit Dumbledore "Un...Deux..trois!"  
  
tous se sentirent tirés par le nombrils et tournoyèrent dans un tourbillon de couleurs floues et de sons déformés pour finalement arriver dans la grande salle.  
  
"Oumph!" Draco arriva la tête le première dans une assiette pleine de ragoût.  
  
"Oooops!"fit dumbledore "le repas a été servit plus tôt que prévu!"  
  
En effet, plus de 500 élèves les regardaient avec des yeux ronds. et plus particulièrement les trente mangemorts stupéfixés et heureusement avec leur visages bien cachés des regards.  
  
Dumbledore s'adressa aux élèves: "il y a eu une attque de mangemorts à Pré-Au-lard sur le professeur svengalies et Mr. Tucker et nous sommes rentrés ici en portolion! Maintenant, continuez manger enfin..." il jeta un regard en biais à draco qui s'essuyait devant un Harry hilare "Si personne n'a attérit dans votre assiette!" ajouta Dumbledore "je n'ai jamais été très bon pour les portoloins!"  
  
Et, comme si cela était naturel, dumbledore sortit de la salle en faisant léviter les mangemorts suivit par tous les professeurs de Poudlard.  
  
draco était plein de ragoût et en profita pour y goûter.  
  
"Beuark!" fit il "Ragoût d'agneau! je déteste!"  
  
Harry éclata de rire en même temps que la moitié de la grande salle ce qui eu pour effet un Draco rouge pivoine de honte et un Harry écroulé qui se tenait les côtes.  
  
"arrête de rire toi ou je te jure je te fais bouffer ma robe au ragoût!" menaca draco. Cela n'eu aucun effet sur Harry qui riait toujours autant, si ce n'est plus.  
  
***********  
  
***********  
  
Lily, gabrielle et les Maraudeurs étaient morts de rire et tentaient tant bien que mal , plus mal, de se reprendre.  
  
Remus fut le premier à se calmer.  
  
"Hu...huhuhu... kof kof!"  
  
L'hilarité générale provoquée par l'arrivée ratée de tucker se calma rapidement et les rumeurs allèrent bon train:  
  
"Una attaque à Pré-Au-Lard, encore?" demanda Sirius.  
  
"Svengalies est encore plus recherché par Voldemort que Dumbledore ne l'est! Alors, c'est un peu logique puisque Voldemort ne peut pas l'atteindre à Poudlard!" dit gabrielle.  
  
"oui mais... regardez, buzarement, les serpentards n'ont pas fait les fiers à bras cette fois ci avant l'attaque! D'ahabitude, vu qu'il y a des apprentis mangemorts en contact avec Vo... V.." essaya remus.  
  
"Voldemort" termine gabrielle "Continue ta phrase!"  
  
"Et bien, vu qu'il y a des apprentis mangemorts en contact avec LUI, ils sont au courant et sont généralement u peu plus hardis durant le temps qui précèdent l'attque et là... rien! C'est étrange!"  
  
"En effet!" dit lily "ca cache quelque chose! Je crois que... que Harry est quelqu'un de beaucoup plus important qu'il ne nous laisse voir! Je pense que, si Vous-savez qui le veu, c'est parce qu'il doit être très puissant! Rendez vous compte! les trois cent détraqueurs au début de l'année! Le géants! Son patronus terrifiant! Et maintenant, lui et son ami ont mit en dérote près de trente mangemorts! car, vous l'avez vu comme moi, les professeurs ont mit du temps à arriver!"  
  
"Harry svengalies est un mystère!" dit philosophiquement remus, approuvé par la totalité de ses amis.  
  
"vous n'avez pas idée!" pensa gabrielle...  
  
***********  
  
***********  
  
Et voilà! Encore un chapitre en plus! huhu! J'espère qu'il vous a plu!  
  
Le prochain dès ce soir ou alors demaine, je ne sais pas!  
  
mais une chose est sûre: ce sera pour très vite!  
  
Bzou! 


	17. Chapitre XVI

Salut!!!!  
  
Huhu!  
  
Un GRAN D, un TRES GRAND MERCIIIIIIII!!!!!!! A tous mes rewieveurs et rewieveuses dont le nombre ne fait que s'accroître de jour en jour!  
  
Je tient à préciser que je m'éclate à écrire cette fic!!!! huhu! Et que je me suis particulièrement amusée à écrire le chapitre précédent! patmol et Sniffle m'ont trop fait marrer! je les imaginais dans ma tête et j'étais tellement morte de rire que j'arrivais plus à taper et qu'il m'a fallut un certain temps avant de m'y remettre (NDA: vous avez sans doute tous remarqué que j'ai tendance à rire de ce qui n'est pas drôle ou pour un rien.. Maelle vous le confirmera!  
  
Le rythme des parutions vous convient toujours j'espère??? huhuhu! parce que c'est les vacanceuuuuuuuhh et que j'ai touuuuuut mon temps! huhuhu!  
  
Juste une réponse ou deux aux revieweurs qui se reconnaîtront (car je sais de quoi je veux parler mais j'ai une trèèèès grosse flemme d'aller voir vos noms! huhu!) OUI, harry prendra sa forme animagus bientôt, OUI harry aura un flirt, ou peut être plus qu'un flirt, Et PEUT ÊTRE que Harry arrivera à vaincre Voldemort! Rien n'est moins sûr! huhu! Y a que moi qui est au courant!  
  
Note: vous remarquerez que j'adore Draco quand il se casse la figure! mdr!  
  
Voilà! Maintenant, bonne lecture!!!!!  
  
***********  
  
***********  
  
"Oumphf!" Draco se releva doucement, tombé du canapé trop étroit qui lui tenait lieu de lit.  
  
Il prit sa couette et s'emmitoufla à l'intérieur, revenant sur le canapé.  
  
draco n'avait plus sommeil, plus du tout.  
  
Il repensa alors à tout ce qu'il était devenu en l'espace d'une seconde, une seconde qui lui avait semblé une éternité.  
  
Cette seconde qui a tout changé en lui. Cette seconde là qui lui avait fait voir la réelle situation.  
  
durant ce cours labs de temps, juste quand on lui avait apposé la marque en fait, Draco s'était rendu compte d'une chose: tous les mangemorts servaient Voldemort par crainte et non par fidélité à sa cause, même s'ils adhéraient volontiers à ses idées.  
  
Les mangemorts en majorité, disons 4/5 servaient par crainte. Ils étaient lâches, tous lâches. Même son père, Lucius Malfoy, qu'il croyait pourtant si courageux.  
  
Et ce fut quand ce père là prit à deux reprises un endoloris en se tordant de douleur sur le sol et en hurlant comme n'importe lequel des sang-de-bourbe torturés par Voldemort.  
  
Et là, à ce moment précis, Draco avait eu pitié d'eux. Une pitié grandissante pour un dégoût incommensurable.  
  
Et Draco avait eu envie de vomir! Oui, de vomir. Littéralement.  
  
Et Draco avait comprit que un Gryffondor, même Granger, valait mieux que tous les Serpentards réunis, et cela pour leur courage.  
  
Il comprit que la perversité des serpents ne rivalisaient pas avec le courage des Lions.   
  
Draco avait comprit que Voldemort n'était rien d'autre qu'un Serpentard mal aimé, mal comprit et qui avait une soif de pouvoir démesurée, un serpent qui se vengeait sur le monde.  
  
Draco avait comprit que Harry Potter n'avait pas la vie facile tous les jours, et draco avait compatit.  
  
Mais draco avait la marque, et cela depuis seulement dix minutes. Et cette marque le répugnait déjà...  
  
Alors Draco, ne pouvant faire marche arrière avait décidé de servir Dumbledore, mais pas pour ses idées, car les convistions de draco restaient les même.  
  
Draco pensaient toujours autant que les sang-de-bourbe étaient une vermine pour la société sorcière mais il ne le montrait pas ouvertement.  
  
Il se montrait respectueux envers eux et avait même réussit à fonder les bases d'une solide amitié avec Hermione. Il avait même réussit à être ami, le temps d'un été, avec le trio Harry, Ron, hermione.   
  
Il avait réussit à apprécier et être apprécier des Weasley et de tous les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le trio, alors devenu quatuor, était entré dans l'ordre malgré leur jeunesse et Draco était devenu espion pour le compte de l'Ordre, chose dont il s'accomodait parfaitement.  
  
draco Malfoy avait enfin réussit à être en paix avec lui-même, à être celui qu'il aurait pu être s'il avait été le fils d'un homme normal, et non pas le fils d'un homme vicieux, pervers et corrompu...  
  
Draco fermit les yeux et s'endormit, en paix avec lui-même...  
  
**********  
  
**********  
  
Harry se réveilla tranquillement, l'esprit en paix. Il avait étonnament bien dormit: pas de cauchemards, aucune douleur à sa cicatrice, personne pour venir le réveiller en catastrophe: rien.  
  
il se leva, se lava et s'habilla. Il remarqua au passage que Draco était (encore) tombé du canapé et dormait maintenant par terre, ce qui le fit élater d'un rire qui se voulait discret.  
  
Malheureusement, draco avait le someil léger et...  
  
"je suis encore tombé! Harry! Ne me dit pas que tu ne connais pas de sorts pour élargir ce sofa ou c'est toi qui y dort!"  
  
"J'avoue, j'en connais bien un mais... c'est tordant de te retrouver tous les matins, la face collée sur le carrellage! Au fait... c'est bon, c'est pas trop froid comme pierre par terre?"  
  
Draco se surprit à sourire.  
  
"Délicieux! Tu devrais y goûter!"  
  
et là, il se jeta sur Harry qui, surprit, se fit entraîner par l'élan de son ami et se retrouva à son tour la tête contre le carrellage, devant un Draco triomphant!  
  
"Tu devrais te relever, c'est pas très bonlecarellage! Et je parle en connaisseur!"  
  
"Draco tu n'est qu'un... qu'un... "  
  
"Un quoi?"  
  
"Un Draco, tient!"  
  
"Waouh! ca c'est envoyé!" se moqua Draco.  
  
"Je suis à court de répliques mordantes pour toi! Je les aies déjà toutes utilisées pour toi! J'ai plus rien en stock!" se plaignit Harry en mimant le desépoir.  
  
"Et bien je vais dans la salle de bain pendant que toi tu renouvelle ton stock d'injures à mon sujet!" dit draco en joignant le geste à la parole.  
  
Harry se retrouva seul. Certains diraient seul avec lui-même car harry mettait de l'ordre dans ses pensées.  
  
Les mangemorts avaient étés interrogés et l'on avait rien apprit de plus que ce que Draco leur avait révélé. Il avait été convenu que les mangemorts seraient enfermés dans les cachots jusqu'a la fin de Voldemort ou de harry, après le combat qui s'avérera être le final. Leur sort serait ensuite vu de près, mais pas avant.  
  
Harry fut interrompu dans son monologue interne par un Draco qui le tira par les épaules.  
  
"Allez, feugnasse! Tu as une journée de boulot aujourd'hui!"  
  
"Au fait "dit Harry "Vu que tu es là et que tu ne fais rien... Ne crois pas que tu vas être logé, nourrit et en sécurité sans rien en retour! Oh... mais ce n'est pas grand chose rassure toi! Juste que... il m'est venu une idée il y a quelques temps et... rien de méchant juste que..."  
  
"Vas-y achève moi!" dit Draco, plus théâtral que jamais.  
  
"Nous pourrions ouvrir un petit club de duels..."  
  
"Quoi?" s'exclama draco.  
  
Ouille. Harry s'téait attendu à ce qu'il refuse. Mais la réaction de Draco fut toute autre:  
  
"On commence quand?" demanda t-il comme un enfant impatient à qui on a retrié sa game boy parce qu'il était méchant.  
  
"Que dirais-tu de ce soir? Il suffirait de faire une annonce au petit déjeuner!"  
  
"Et Dumbledore?"  
  
"Penses tu! J'ai quand même demandé son accord avant de te le proposer!"  
  
"Waouh! Je vais pouvoir enfin me venger sur les Serpentards ET les Gryffondors!"  
  
"Draco tu fais ça je..."  
  
"Parce que toi tu t'es gêné peut être au début de l'année?"  
  
"Non, pas vraiment mais le fait n'est pas là... tu peux... le faire mais... que ce soit implicite, je t'en supplie!"  
  
"Requête accordée!"  
  
"Parfait!" dit alors Harry "On va déjeuner?"  
  
"Allons-y!" dit Draco. "Mais c'est toi qui fait l'annonce!"  
  
"ce sera Dumbledore!"  
  
"Je croit qu'en efet, il ne vaut mieux qu'aucun de nous deux n'anonce ce club car ça tournerait à la catastrophe sinon..."  
  
"Oui!" rigola Harry.  
  
***********  
  
***********  
  
Les deux compères entrèrent dans la salle commune en silence, chacun démêlant ses pensées. Mais leur silence fut rompu par l'arrivée innoportune de deux Aurors.  
  
"Messieurs svengalies et Tucker?"  
  
"Oui?" demanda harry "Que pouvons nous pour vous?"(NDA: c'est français cte phrase? Note de la conscience de l'auteur: non jcroit pas! NDA: pas grave...)  
  
"Je suis Conrad potter et voici mon colègue Mr. Daniel Glatman. Nous aurions deux mots à vous dire!"  
  
Ooops! Les ennuis arrivent.  
  
"euh, bien sûr!"dit harry "mais permettez que j'en touche un mot au directeur! Nous allons aller dans mes appartements et je vais nous faire apporter de quoi manger. Draco, tu veux bien..."  
  
Draco hocha de la tête et accompagna les deux aurors aux appartements de Harry.  
  
harry, lui, se dirigea vers Albus.  
  
"Je croit que nous avons des problèmes, Albus! S'ils ont vérifié les registres, on est morts... Je n'ai aucune idée pour les éviter si c'est le cas. Mais je vais devoir y aller! Me faire attendre serait trop louche!" Harry se leva pour repartir avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublier de lui dire ce pour quoi il était venu "Et le club de duel peux officiellement ouvrir ses portes dès ce soir à 19heures trente, après le repas!"  
  
Albus lui fit un sourire puis réclama le silence, faisant son annonce, tandis que Harry se dirigeait vers la cusine pour emporter de quoi accueillir ses "invités". Il fit ensuite léviter le tout jusqu'a sa chambre.  
  
Il retrouva draco, son grand père, biologiquement parlant, et l'autre homme assis au salon.  
  
"Excusez si j'ai été long mais les elfes de maisons étaient débordée et j'ai du attendre une ou deux minutes." dit-il en posant le plteau surchargé sur la petite table basse.  
  
"Du thé?" proposa t-il en parfait hôte à ses invités qui acceptèrent pôliment.  
  
Après que draco et harry eurent fait leur office, Harry entra directement dans le vif de la conversation, sans autre préambule.  
  
"et bien, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite?"  
  
ce fut son grand père qui prit la parole.  
  
"Ecoutez, je ne croit sincèrement pas que vous soyez du côté de Vol.. Vold... Voldemort" dit Conrad Potter en grimaçant "car je vous ai vu face à lui et votre rage a suffit à ma convaincre de votre totale innocence concernant votre... suposée alliance avec LUI. de plus, dumbledore, le plus émminent des sorciers, vous voue une confiance sans bornes. J'ai aussi confiance en votre ami mais moins et je demande une preuve de son "innocence"."  
  
Draco soupira et, jetant un regard à harry qui lui disait de jouer franc jeu, mais pas trop non plus.  
  
Tout à coup, Draco révéla son avant bras droit, laissant libre à la contemplation la marque des ténèbres, rougeoyante et brûlante.  
  
"Vous la voyez?" les deux aurors eurent un mouvement de recul. "On me l'a apposé il y a deux ans de cela! A la fin de mes études! Et de force! J'était contre, totalemnt contre! mais si je tenais à la vie, je devais l'accepter! mais j'ai vite fait de le trahir et je me suis fait espion pour le compte de Harry dans les rangs de voldemort. Et je me suis fait découvrir il y a quelques semaines et j'ai dû fuir! je suis arrivé ici dans un état lamentable et l'on m'a soigné, logé et nourrit! Et on m'a aidé à revivre après cela! alors je ne trahirais pour rien au monde votre cause qui est bien plus juste que celle de l'autre malade mental!"  
  
Les deux aurors dévisagèrent draco avec circonspection puis Conrad hocha la tête en signe d'assentissement.  
  
"Bien mais... maintenant, un autre "petit "problème persiste... Nous avons eu vent de votre exploit de la veille et il y a deux points qui clochent: de un, vous êtes des animagus non déclarés, de forme canine".  
  
"Uniquement pour moi" dit Draco "Harry n'a pas un animagus chien."  
  
"peut être mais le problème est le même! vous êtes tous deux des animagi non déclarés et ainsi hors-la-loi!"  
  
"et le deuxième point?" sinquiéta Harry.  
  
"Nous avons fait des recherches dans les registres et... Il n'y a jamais eu de famille svengalies! pas plus que de famille Tucker! mais vous avez bien s^^ur une excuse," dit le deuxième auror.  
  
Draco et harry se regardèrent avec, dans le regard, la lueur de celui qui vient de se faire piéger encore une fois à son propre jeu.  
  
Draco fut plus rapide que Harry à réagir:  
  
"Et bien, nous sommes tous deux les personnes les plus recherchées par Voldemort qui veut notre tête à tout prix et qui nous tuera en nous infligeant les pires tortures... je croit que, pour ne pas aporter d'ennui à notre famille, car Voldemort ne connais pas nos vrais noms,il vaut mieux que nous gardions une fausse identité, non?"  
  
Cette explication, légèrement bancale mais crédible semblat satisfaire l'insatiable curiosité des deux aurors.  
  
"et vous ne pouvez pas nous dire vos véritables noms?"  
  
"Non!" dit séchement harry "Ce que nous détenons comme information, relatifs à nos noms, est trop important pour être révélé à quiconque! Même pas à vous, même si je vous fait confiance. et je vous demanderai de bien vouloir passer sous silence le fait que nous sommes des animagi non déclarés car Voldemort ne le sait pas et c'est un réel avantage pour nous en cas d'urgence."  
  
L'auror acquiesa puis dit: "je crois que tout est en règle"  
  
Daniel Glatman se leva à son tour et dit:" Je ne vois rien d'anormal! Votre généalogie est très complète, messieurs!" dit-i avec un clin d'oeil.  
  
Harry et Draco leur sourirent puis sortirent à leur suite et les accompagnèrent jusqu'a la porte de poudlard.  
  
"au revoir!"  
  
"Au revoir! Et veillez bien sur james et ses amis!" dit conrad potter "Surtout sur Lily evans, je croit qu'il a un gros faible pour elle!" Il sourit "Et dites aussi à Sirius qu'il peut passer quand il veut à la maison durant les vacances!"  
  
"je n'y manquerais pas!" dit Harry en un sourire heureux et bienveillant.  
  
Les deux aurors leur adressèrent un dernier au revoir puis partirent sans se retourner vers le portail de poudlard.  
  
"et bien voilà une bonne chose de faite!" dit Draco "tu crois que le déjeuné est encore servit dans le grande salle?"  
  
"Je pense, oui! C'est l'heure du courrier! Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes! surtout qu'un thé ne m'a pas suffit et que j'ai encore faim!" avoua harry.  
  
"alors allons-y!"  
  
Harry et Draco se dirigèrent vers la grande salle en discutant de choses et d'autres. Ils arêtèrent soudainement leur conversation en "entendant" un grand silence dans la grande salle alors que tous les élèves étaient présents, chose exceptionnelle.  
  
tout à coup, les Maraudeurs se levèrent et dirent:  
  
"A trois! Hip hip hip hourra pour Harry et draco!"  
  
"OUAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSS!!!!!!!"  
  
La grande salle explosa en apllaudissements nourris, sauf les serpentards bien sûr. Harry et draco étaient là, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction, le rouge leur montant aux joues.  
  
"Est ce que tu as une idée de ce qui se passe?" demanda draco, médusé.  
  
"Non, aucune!" avoua harry, sous le choc.  
  
"fermez la bouche! vous allez gober des mouches!" leur dirent lily et gabrielle d'une même voix.  
  
"Mais... pourquoi cela?" demanda harry "On fête quelque chose?"  
  
"Pour sûr!" dit james en leur mettant un exemplaire de "la gazette du sorcier" dans les mains.  
  
Harry et Draco jetèrent un coup d'oeil à la Une.  
  
"Oh merde!" dirent-ils, parfaitement syncronisés, ce qui eu pour effet de faire éclater de rire la moitié de la grande salle et de faire sourire l'autre moitié.  
  
a la Une, en gros, en grand, en géant, il y avait:  
  
"HARRY SVENGALIES ET DRACO TUCKER SAUVENT LES TROIS BALAIS A PRE-AU-LARD A EUX SEULS CONTRE TRENTE MANGEMORTS!"  
  
***************  
  
***************  
  
huhu! Je croit que je vais arrêter ici et vous mettre la suite pour plus tard! hihihi!  
  
voilà! ben, je vous dit à très très vite!  
  
bzou! et reviews?  
  
lol  
  
bzou! bzou! bzou! 


	18. Chapitre XVII

Huhu!  
  
hey!  
  
On s'était arrêté à un passage interressant, donc... on reprend où l'on en était sans plus attendre! Et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews! Je n'y répond pas toujours mais ça fait chaud au coeur de savoir ce que vous en pensez, vos question etc...  
  
En parlant de reviews, je rassure OPHELIE, il n'y aura aucun slash!  
  
Voili voilou!  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
************  
  
************  
  
Harry et Draco avaient passé une journée plutôt calme en vue des événements de la matinée, et plus particulièrement du petit déjeuner.  
  
La journée s'était passée sans anicroches et l'heure, 19heures30, du club de duel était arrivée.  
  
Dumbledore avait dit que le club se passerait dans la grande salle. Harry et Draco avaient rit car ses habitudes n'avaient pas changées en vingt ans. Quand ils avaient fait part de cette observation aux reste des professeurs, maintenant au courant de leur situation, ils avaient rit, comme eux, et les élèves les regardaient maintenant avec une moue interrogative.  
  
Après le repas, Harry se leva et réclama l'attention. Et une fois que le silence fut fait:  
  
"Bon, le club de duel est ouvert à tous, des quatrièmes années aux septièmes annéescar les autres n'ont pas le niveau suffisant pour y participer et je ne pense pas qu'ils seraient ammenés à se battre avant quelques temps contre quiconque, surtout que les duels dans les couloirs sont "logiquement" interdits. Donc, ceux qui veulent participer restent ici! cela se passera dans la grande salle! On va maintenant déplacer les tables. Si,vous pouviez vous lever..."  
  
Les élèves s'éxécutèrent et les restes du repas disparurent en même temps que les tables se rangeaient toutes seuls contre les murs de la grande salle.  
  
"Voilà, maintenant, nous allons pouvoir commencer!"  
  
Harry et draco se dirigèrent vers le centre de la salle et furent entourés d'élèves impatients. Tous les autres, non concernés, partirent, ainsi que les professeurs, sauf Albus, qui resta dans un coin, assis sur une chaise, interréssé par les méthodes "futures" de duel.  
  
Ce fut Draco qui commença le cour, comme lui et Harry l'avaient répété après l'avoir organisé. Ce fut donc d'une voix assurée qu'il parla:  
  
"Donc, moi c'est Draco et ici, on s'apellera tous par nos prénoms et on se tutoiera, ça facilite le dialogue! Ensuite, on va vous expliquer le but de ce club ainsi que vous fournir quelques anecdotes!"  
  
Harry et Draco s'étaient inventés une histoire, pas si différente de la réalité, mais ocncordant avec les faits de cette époque pour ne pas paraître louches.  
  
"tout le monde s'est toujours demandé d'où nous venons... et bien nous sommes anglais mais nous n'avons...jamais étudié à poudlard! Nous avons suivit nos études dans une école clandestine!"  
  
Il y eu de nombreux murmures.  
  
"Et nous avons apprit à nous battre et cela bien malgrè nous! Notre collège était clandestin mais connu de tous ou presque dans le monde... noir de la magie! Nous en connaissons donc un certain rayon dans ce domaine mais, nous ne nous en servons pas! La bas, nous avons apprit à créer nos propres sortilèges et... Oui?" dit Draco en voyant Rogue lever la main.  
  
"Vous avez dit que vous aviez apprit à vous battre "malgré vous"! Que s'est il passé?"  
  
"Et bien... cela concerne plus Harry que moi!"  
  
Harry prit la parole: "Ce n'est un secret pour personne: je suis l'homme le plus activement recherché par Voldemort et cela depuis l'âge de mes onze ans! Et tous les ans j'avais droit à ma petite attaque rien que pour moi!" dit-il sarcastique.   
  
"Vous pourriez préciser," demanda Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Harry comprit leur petit jeu: ils cherchaient une faille dans leur raisonnement.  
  
"Non!" dit harry "La seule chose à savoir c'est qu'on n'a jamais réussit à me tuer moi mais à tuer ma famille lors de mes un an alors que Voldemort n'était pas encore connu! J'ai vécu chez des moldus qui haïssaient tout ce que j'était et ce que je représentait! Ils ont voulu m'empêcher de devenir sorcier! A mes 15 ans, mon parrain, ma seule famille restante, est mort devant mes yeux. J'ai vu mourrir tous mes amis et mes professeurs devant moi. Mon école existe toujours mais elle est sur le scelette. Prête à tomber... Et je n'y peux rien..."  
  
un grand silence suivit ses paroles.  
  
"Mais bon" continua Harry plus joyeux "je me suis déjà morfondu tout seul alors vous allez oublier tout cela et nous allons commencer la scéance! Draco..."  
  
"Alors, nous verrons tout d'abord les duels, tels qu'ils sont recommandés par le ministère, ce qui est des plus faux! car, comme vous le verrez, votre adversaire ne fera rien du protocole et surtout pas quand vous avez plusieurs assailants! mieux lancer le sort et faire le protocole ensuite!"  
  
Il y eu quelques sourires discrets.  
  
"Et, après, une fois que vous maîtriserez parfaitement le duel, nous vous apprendrons quelques sorts de magie sans baguettes, très utiles, et qui ne requièrent pas trop de puissance magique!"  
  
"Quelqu'un ici a déjà fait du duel?"  
  
Trois mains se levèrent: C'était les triplés TLM.  
  
"Bien, et vous êtes à quel niveau?" demanda Harry.  
  
"Comment ça quel niveau?" questionna James.  
  
"Il y a cinq niveau dans le duel et chaque degrès représente une force magique et un potentiel de combet différent. Par exemple, draco et moi sommes au plus haut niveau qui est le degrès 5. Et vous?" demanda t-il à l'adresse de gabrielle, évitant les deux autres un maximum.  
  
"Niveau 4 pour tous les trois." dit-elle.  
  
Il y eu quelques sifflements admiratifs.  
  
"Et bien, vous nous aiderez un peu les autres et vous nous montrerez un duel."  
  
Pavo et orion eurent un sourire malveillant auquel gabrielle ne répondit pas.  
  
"Alors, vous allez vous mettre par groupes de deux et chaque groupe s'espacera d'environ deux mètres! La salle est assez grande!" dit Harry.  
  
"Et mélangez les maisons!" dit Draco "Ca facilite le dialogue!"  
  
Harry soupira et lui jeta un regard qui en disait long.  
  
"Toi... tu veux qu'il se passe un massacre!"  
  
"si peu..." fit draco, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Les élèves se mirent par deux et attendirent qu'on leur donne des directives.  
  
"Bien" fit Harry "Je serai avec draco! Maintenant, regardez!"  
  
Harry joignit le geste à la parole:  
  
"Il faut vous tourner et faire dix pas! ensuite vous vous retournez et vous vous saluez, en veillant à bien garder le regard dans celui de votre adversaire! Après, vous vous mettez en position de duel et vous comptez jusqu'a trois! Un... Deux ... trois! et vous lancez le sort!"  
  
Les élèves acquiésèrent et firent ce qu'ils avaient dit. Ils s'en tirèrent plutôt bien et Draco et harry distribuèrent de nombreux points, toutes maisons confondues.  
  
"c'est bien! très bien!" dit Harry  
  
"Maintenant, nous allons vous montrer un duel entre nous, pour vous montrer un duel de degrès 5 par rapport à un duel de premier degrè! Harry, tu es prêt?"  
  
Celui-ci hocha la tête.  
  
"a trois!" dit Dumbledore "1... 2... 3!"  
  
"Stupéfix!" lança Draco.  
  
Harry tournoya sur lui-même, évitant le sort et envoya "Expéliarmus!"  
  
La baguette de draco s'envola dans les airs mais avant qu'elle n'ateigne les mains de Harry: "accio!" dit il.  
  
Sa baguette magique revînt dans ses mains.  
  
"Impedimenta!" Draco le reçu de plein fouet et riposta avec un "serpensortia!" qui fit apparaître un énorme cobra venimeux que harry balança plus loin d'un coup de pied et stupefixa avant de la brûler.  
  
"Aqua!" lança draco sur un harry qui se retrouva trempé de la tête aux pieds.  
  
"freez!" fit harry. La main gauche de Draco se retrouva prise dans la glace.  
  
"Pyro!" Draco fit fondre la glace et envoya une boule de feu sur harry qui la contra avec un "Aqua" plus qu'efficace qui mouilla draco à son tour.  
  
"et si on s'arrêtait," demanda draco "j'ai froid!"  
  
"comme tu voudras!" dit Harry. "Evanesco!" L'eau s'évapora laissant les deux compères secs et au chaud.  
  
Draco dit: "Maintenant, nous allons demander à deux d'entre vous de nous montrer un duel... dans les règles! Mrs TLM et Mr. Orion TLm, par exemple, à moins que l'un d'entre vous y voie un inconvénient?"  
  
Harry se frappa le front du plat de la main et dit "Ca va être la troisième guerre mondiale..." ce qui fit rire pas mal de monde.  
  
Orion murmura quelque chose à Pavo qui eu un autre sourire mauvais.  
  
"Monsieur?" demanda t-il "On ale droit de faire un... véritable duel?"  
  
"C'est ce que l'on vous demande! alors, ne retenez pas vos coups mais... si quoi que ce soit dépasse la lmite du tolérable, vous aurez une retenue, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre! Compris?"  
  
Ils acquisèrent. Tout le monde se mit en rond autour de deux combattants.  
  
Orion arborait un air sûr de lui tandis que gabrielle gardait un visage des plus neutres.  
  
"Déjà" dit Harry "Mrs. TLm a comprit quelque chose que son frère n'a visiblement pas retenu: ne pas afficher ses émotion! Toujours garder un visage impassible!"  
  
Tout à coup, Pavo se mit entre les deux adversaires et leva sa baguette. Il débita une litanie de mots à une vitesse impressionante.  
  
Ce fut au derbier moment que Harry comprit. Trop tard.  
  
Harry s'avança mais fut bloqué par un champ d'énergie pure.  
  
"Merde merde merde!" gueula t-il.  
  
Orion et Pavo avaient décidé de passer au fameux plan B dont lui avait parlé Gabrielle. Mais pour passer au plan B il fallait...  
  
"Il vont tuer gabrielle..." murmura harry.  
  
Draco comprit tout à coup et sembla s'eveiller.  
  
Dumbledore s'avança et toucha le dôme d'energie.  
  
"C'est... c'est de la magie des maîtres de l'ombre! C'est... de la magie vampire..."  
  
il y eu des exclamations de terreur ça et là.  
  
Le dôme de lumière s'élargissait, repoussant la foule jusque dans les recoins de la salle et blquant toute sortie.  
  
"je connais cette magie" dit Harry "Et l'on ne peut rien faire! seul Pavo pourra défaire cet enchantement ou alors, s'il meurt, ce sera le vaincueur."  
  
"Mais faites quelque chose!" cria sirius, horrifié "Ils vont la tuer!"  
  
"On ne peut rien faire Sirius, sinon attendre la fin de leur combat, assez déloyal!" dit draco.  
  
"Ils ont décidé de montrer leur vrai visage et d'infiltrer les vampires dans poudlard. Si Gabrielle ne gagne pas, on y passe aussi!" dit Harry.  
  
Les élèvesétaient horrifiés.  
  
A l'intérieur du dôme, un combat mental se menait.  
  
Rien ne se passait pour le moment.  
  
"je rêve ou... ils augmentent leur potentiel magique?" dit draco, impressioné "On enseigne pas ça en faculté de magie logiquement?"  
  
"faut croire qu'ils l'ont apprit avant... Vachement précoce!" dit Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Harry lui jeta un regard noir que seul l'interréssé comprit.  
  
Il ne se passait toujours rien dans le dôme et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter la tension qui était presque devenu palpable.  
  
James était stupéfié, Lily horrifiée, sirius plus pâle qu'un fantôme, fixant le dôme, remus arborait une expression d'estrême stupeur figée et Peter laissait échapper des hoquets de terreur.  
  
Ce fut à ce moment là que orion ouvrit les yeux, sortant de sa transe, et fit un sourire qui dévoilà toute l'étendue de sa dentition, arrachant de nombreux cris de frayeurs intense.  
  
Il ne fit rien, se contentant de fixer Gabrielle qui était encore en transe.  
  
Quand ils avaient dit qu'il respecteraient les règles, ils avaient dit respecter leur règles de combat de vampires, qui étaient toatlement différentes. Ce serait un combat à mort, dans les règles de l'art des maîtres de l'ombre, des vampires...  
  
Dumbledore dit: "Je vais prendre le risque de créer un portoloin pour les élèves et moi même! Ils ne faut pas qu'ils voient ça! je connais très peu cette magie et..."  
  
"Moi je la connais très bien" dit draco "pour la simple et bonne raison que j'en ai connu un qui m'a beaucoup renseigné dessus mais... Vous ne pourrez pas faire de magie normale ici. je croit que... Harry as-tu une craie sur toi?"  
  
"Oui... mais.... Oui! Les pentagrammes!"  
  
"Oui, ta magie! il faudrait que tu essayes de voir si cela marche! Sinon..."  
  
Harry sortit un bout de craie de sa poche de sorcier et traça un pentagramme au sol, d'un diamètre de 2 mètres. Il se mit devant et dit:  
  
"pavo TLM Ne ù tlamaùès   
  
No te teria ù si!"  
  
Il attendit mais...  
  
seul un tremblement ébranla le dôme mais ne le fit pas tomber.  
  
"Ca ne marche pas!" dit Harry "les deux magie peuvent à peine se supporter ensemble! Imaginez si je force un peu plus! je risque de faire exploser tout Poudlard et je croit que ce n'est pas nécéssaire!"  
  
"alors nous serons de simples spectateurs" dit tristement draco.  
  
Harry fulminait! Il s'y attendait! Et c'était assassinées par ses frères que Gabrielle était morte! Remus, dans le futur, le lui avait dit! Elle allait se faire tuer si il ne faisait rien alors... il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose.  
  
"J'ai trouvé!" s'exclama t-il.  
  
Il effaça le pentagramme qui n'avait pas marché et en refit un autre par dessus. Il représentait un losange divisé en 4 parties égales: sur l'une de ces parties, il y avait la marque des ténèbres, représentant la mort, sur une deuxième, il y avait un éclair, représentant Harry et sur la troisième, il y avait une feuille étrange: de l'Asëùtinäeé, la fleur de guérison par excelence, dont les propriétés magiques étaient énormes et bienfaisantes. Sur la dernière partie, il inscrivt le nom de gabrielle.  
  
"Naraë mi ù ela tù!" fit Harry.  
  
un instant, un lien sembla l'unir à gabrielle puis disparu.  
  
"qu'est ce que tu as fait?" demanda Draco.  
  
"Un sort de soin! Puisqu'on ne peut la faire sortir de là, on v la soigner si elle a des blessures! et elle se soignera à partir de ma puissance magique."  
  
"ta puissance magique?" dit Draco "Rien que ça? et bien, elle va sortir vaincueur!"  
  
"On est jamais trop prudent! J'ai aussi fait un transfet d'énergie vitale, au cas où..."  
  
"Quoi? Mais c'est toi qui risque d'y passer!" s'exclama Draco.  
  
"Si vous faites ça c'est que... elle pourrait être très importante pour... le futur, je me trompe?" demanda Dumbledore, plein de sous-entendus.  
  
"Vous visez juste!" dit Harry. "mais il faut la sauver de toutes le manières, même si elle n'avait pas de réelle importance!"  
  
A peine Harry avait il finit sa phrase qu'un grondement rauque se fit entendre, venant des deux frères. Gabrielle était sortie de sa transe et articula un merci silencieux pour Harry avant de sortir ses deux dagus et de se mettre en position de combat.  
  
Orion et Pavo attaquèrent en premier...  
  
*************  
  
*************  
  
Huhu! et oui je suis très sadique et je coupe ici!  
  
plein de questions, non? le première d'entre toutes qui me vient à l'espritc'est: pourquoi toute cette mise en scène???? huhu!  
  
La première personne qui trouve a gagné!  
  
a très vite!  
  
Bzou! 


	19. Chapitre XVIII

Bon, on reprend sans plus tarder là où l'on s'était arrêter!  
  
Et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews!  
  
Note spéciale pour MAELLE: Huhu! J'ai prit ni 10 ni 6! tu verras! huhuhu! J'ai choisit l'option: "jocker"! huhuhu!  
  
NDA: ce chapitre n'est pas de rating G mais plutôt PG pour un peu de sang mais bon... rien de terrible: aucune description détaillée! (sinon moi, l'auteur, j'aurai vomit! Je ne supporte pas ce genre de choses! )  
  
Bzou  
  
**************  
  
**************  
  
Orion et Pavo attaquèrent en premier.... Gabrielle dévia leur attaque mais fut tout de même ébranlée par le choc.  
  
Elle esquiva chacun de leurs assauts avec rapidité et précision, faisant échouer chacune de leurs offensives.  
  
Voyant que leur tactique ne marchait pas, les deux frères s'écartèrent et dirent: "lamacier"  
  
Leurs baguettes se métamorphosèrent en deux grandes épées à la lame éfillée.Cependant, Gabrielle n'opta pas pour la même option, préférant garder ses deux poignards.Une épée était trop lourde pour elle et elle savait que ses frères s'épuiseraient très rapidement de cette façon, comme aux entraînements auxquels elle participait il y a encore quelques temps.  
  
Elle sourit, d'une sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour ses deux opposants.  
  
Orion et Pavo, très impulsifs, attaquèrent à grands coups d'épées, faisant tournoyer leurs lames dans les airs, tels des moulins à vent aux palmes meurtrières. Gabrielle évita tant bien que mal leurs assauts en sautant, tournoyant , esquivant et en parant leurs attaques.  
  
Feinte, crochet, coup de pied latéral... elle donnait tout ce qu'elle avait mais n'évita pas le coup que lui lança son frère Pavo, qui lui entailla l'épaule gauche. Sans gravité, mais gênant... Le sang commença à couler et Sirius étouffa une exclamation.  
  
Gabrielle eu la bonne idée de toucher le dôme. Il était solide. Autre sourire.  
  
Elle courut et passa à toute allure entre ses deux frères qui se retournèrent pour voir arriver au dernier moment deux pieds dans leur figure: Gabrielle avait fait un grand saut périlleux arière et avait attérit sur leurs épaules, leur balançant au passage quelques coups de dagues bien sentis. Ce fut au tour d'orion et de pavo de saigner.  
  
Mais, à la grande stupeur de gabrielle les blessures se refermèrent d'elles même pour ne plus être.  
  
"Vois-tu Gabrielle" Dit Orion "Si tu étais restée de notre côté, notre oncle t'aurait appris cela!"  
  
Dans un cri, pavo attaqua Gabrielle et envoya le plat de son épée dans le ventre. Gabrielle tomba à terre, le souffle court.  
  
Orion s'avança et s'apprêtait à faire ce que personne ne voulait surtout pas voir...  
  
Mais soudain,certainement grâce au pentagramme de Harry, le souffle lui revient et elle para le coup d'épée avant que cette dernière n'arrive sur elle.  
  
Gabrielle était à terre et se relevait tant bien que mal, essayant de s'eloigner le plus possible de ses frères, ou plutôt faux-frères...  
  
Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, ceux-ci ne s'épuisaient pas comme prévu.  
  
"Ils ont étés entraînés depuis" pensa t elle "Et pas moi..."  
  
Ils étaient fort? Très bien! mais étaient ils ausi rapides?  
  
Gabrielle, sans signes avant-coureurs, s'avança rapidement vers eux et les prit de court, enchaînant feintes, vrilles, sauts et pirouettes.  
  
D'un mouvement souple, elle fit tomber Pavo à terre qui se prit un grand coup de pied latéral dans la figure qui lui fit voir 36 phénixs.  
  
Seul Orion restait et lui causait pas mal de problèmes. Il était plus doué que Pavo et surtout, plus rapide. Gabrielle, avec ses deux pauvres petites dagues avait même du mal à suivre la cadence.  
  
Elle se recula de quelques mètres et, à la surprise de tous, envoya ses dagues aux pieds d'Orion, Pavo étant toujours à moitié assomé, détournan ainsi l'attention de ce dernier.  
  
Gabrielle fouilla dans ses manches et en ressortit ce qui semblait être un assemblage de plaques de métal très fines.  
  
d'un mouvement sec, elle déploya deux éventails en acier, aux lames très éffilées.  
  
Le premier éventail était recouvert de runes anciennes reflétant la lumière et éblouissant ainsi les adversaires à souhait. Il était pourvu de longues pointes en acier qui ne présageaient rien de bon.  
  
Le seconde éventail était recouvert d'une litanie de mots sans ordre apparents, peints dans une peinture rouge sang qui était... certainement de l'hémoglobine. Il était plus simple que le premier, n'étant pas pourvu de pointes ni d'autre chose mais étant très certainement très efficace, vu le fil des lames éfilées de cet éventail.  
  
Draco, impréssionné, chuchota quelque chose à Harry:" Tu m'explique comment elle cache tout ça sur elle et coment elle fait pour pas se tailler en pièces quand elle bouge?"  
  
"Aucune idée. L'expérience sans doute..."  
  
Pavo se releva, apparemment remit de son étourdissement et fut accueillit par Orion avec une pique cinglante et sarcastique.  
  
Gabrielle attaqua à ce moment là, tournoyant sur elle même dans une série de piquet d'une danse mortellement dangeureuse. Elle ateignit ses deux cibles et se retrouva de l'autre côté du dôme sans problème seulement... elle avait quelque peu le tourni et Pavo en profita pour lui donner un large coup d'épée à la cuisse droite, lui causant une blessure légèrement profonde mais pas fatale. Tout de même gênante dans les mouvements.  
  
Mais Gabrielle, tout comme ses frères avait apprit à ignorer la douleur, à l'apprivoiser puis à la transformer en une formidable rage de vaincre.  
  
Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Seulement, le sang tout frais qui coulait de ses blessures réveilla ses sens de vampire et ses crocs poussèrent malgré toutes les précautions de Mme. Pomfresh.  
  
Il y eu quelques cris de stupeur qui s'arrêtèrent bien vite, captivés par le combat qui s'offrait à eux.  
  
Lily s'était rongé les ongles jusqu'aux phalanges et s'était, sans même s'en rendre compte, serrée contre James qui ne s'en était presque pas aperçu et qui la rassurait d'un air absent.  
  
Sirius était éffaré devant ce spectacle et hurlait intérieurement.   
  
Remus sentait la puissance des combattants et était confiant mais pas trop non plus: il y avait toujours le facteur hasard ou chance à prendre en compte. gabrielle avait quelques avantages, mais pas tous.  
  
Peter était fasciné et buvait chacun des mouvements des opposants comme s'il s'était agit d'un show télévisé.  
  
Harry, lui, avait fait un nouveau pentagramme et s'éfforçait de créer une dizaine de portoloins pour les élèves car le spectacle final n'allait pas être très beau à voir et Harry le sentait qui approchait.  
  
Après avoir tenté pendant dix bonnes minutes de créer un portoloin, Harry réussit son office et appelle les élèves qui furent téléportés avec Draco et Dumbledore dans le hall du château.  
  
Harry eu beau supplier Lily et les Maraudeurs, ceux-ci refusaient obstinéments de partir et en vînrent même à menacer Harry d'utiliser leurs baguettes tous en même temps sur lui. Harry, ne sachant pas s'ils plaisantaient ou pas et les sachants particulièrement doués pour leur âge, ne dit plus rien.  
  
De plus, ils avaient le droit de voir la victoire ou la fin de leur amie qui, soit disant passant, leur avait sauvé la vie à pré-au lard. Ils avaient donc ce droit plus que quiconque, et particulièrement Sirius qui, Harry l'avait deviné, était totalement sous le charme de la jeune vampire.  
  
Pendant qu'ils s'occupaient de faire évacuer la salle, le combat se faisait plus acharné encore si c'était possible, sous le dôme d'énergie.  
  
Orion et pavo rivalisaient de force et de rapidité tandis que Gabrielle esquivait, parait et bloquait tous leurs coups avec une agilité et une concentration sans pareille.  
  
Feinte, bloque, vrille, débloque, Feinte, bloque, vrille, débloque, Feinte, bloque, vrille, débloque,Feinte, bloque, vrille, débloque, feinte, bloque, vrille...  
  
Gabrielle répétait tous ses coups les uns après les autres, inlassablement, se lançant dans une bataille d'une monotonie monumentale.  
  
Mais c'était là le piège.  
  
Les deux frères ne virent rien arriver.  
  
Gabrielle changea la donne d'un coup. après une vrille, elle ne débloqua pas, elle envoya un grand coup de pied dans le bas-ventre d'Orion (NDA: Ouch! mdr) et lui entailla avec ses deux éventails l'un après l'autre le bras et la jambe.  
  
Elle s'occupa en même temps de Pavo, tournoyant comme un toupie et lui infligeant le même traitement.  
  
mais sachant qu'ils récupèreraient, elle ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin et continua son sanglant office, tailladant et déchirant chair et vêtements confondus.  
  
Elle frapait toujours aux deux mêmes endroits et sa théorie se révéla être la bonne: la plaie n'avait jamais le temps de cicatriser et était sans cesse réouverte. Au bout d'un moment, les deux plaies, maintenant porfondes, ne se refermaient plus et Orion et Pavo avaient du mal à bouger tandis que Gabrielle, elle, se mouvait avec grâce entre eux, terminant son morbide travail.  
  
Abandonnant un instant ses éventails d'une beauté meurtrière, Gabrielle décocha un upercut dévastateur à Orion qui tomba évanouit sur le sol et qui ne se releva pas, du sang coulant de sous sa tête.  
  
Elle se tourna alors vers Pavo qui reçut un coup de pied d'une violence extraordinaire qui l'envoya à terre à son tour et se releva prestement, son épée toujours en main.  
  
Gabrielle donna un grand coup sur son arme et l'épée de Pavo tomba à terre dans un grand fracas.  
  
Elle le força à reculer puis lui mit ses deux éventails sous la gorge, à seulement un ou deux millimètres de sa peau. Elle n'avait qu'a appuyer légèrement pour le tuer.   
  
Mais elle ne le fit pas.  
  
"Annule le sort du dôme d'énergie et rend toi!"  
  
"sinon quoi?" dit pavo "Tu vas me tuer?"  
  
"Non... te blesser! mais suffisament pour que tu baisses tes défenses magiques. Je ne m'abaisserai jamais à ton niveau, tu m'entends!"  
  
pavo, acceptant sa défaite à contrecoeur éteignit le dôme.  
  
"Bien, tu auras au moins prit une décision censée dans ta vie!" dit gabrielle avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, inconsciente.  
  
"gabrielle!"  
  
Lily et les Maraudeurs se précipitèrent vers elle tandis que Harry stupéfisait les deux vampires, Orion et Pavo.  
  
ce ne fut qu'après qu'il se tourna vers elle.  
  
"Poussez vous..." dit-il, inquiet.  
  
Il lui prit le poul qui s'avéra heureusement bon pour sa condition.  
  
Il vérifia ensuite l'état de ses blessures et, sans un autre mot, il la fit léviter jusqu'a l'infimerie, suivit de près par ses amis, parents et parrain.  
  
Ils croisèrent pas mal d'élèves qui avaient été présent lors du club de duel et qui regardaient passer gabrielle avec stupéfaction.  
  
"elle... elle a perdu?" demanda timidement un septième année. "Les deux autres ont gagné?"  
  
Sirius s'enflamma: "Et ne demande surtout pas comment elle va! Y a que ta petite personne qui compte! Et puis..."  
  
Harry le fit taire d'un geste impatient puis: "Va prévenir dumbledore qu'elle a réussit et que ses frères sont stupéfixés dans la grande salle." lui dit-il sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter pour lui parler.  
  
en les voyant arriver, Pomfresh piqua une crise sur l'insécurité et le trop plein de confiance de Dumbledore en tout le monde.  
  
Pestant et vociférant contre tout et rien, elle soigna cependant gabrielle de ses blessure.  
  
Harry, agacé par ses simagrés l'interrompit durant l'une de ses longues diatribes dont elle avait le secret:  
  
"On a compris!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Est ce qu'elle va bien? c'est tout ce que l'on veut savoir!"  
  
"Oui, elle s'en remettra! Il lui faudra juste un peu plus de sang qu'a l'ordinaire!"  
  
"Bien. Vous allez avoir ses deux frères d'ici peu de temps à soigner! pour plus de sécurité je vais rester" dit harry.  
  
"Pas question! Vous avez pratiqué je ne sais quel sort de transfert d'énergie et regardez vous! Vous êtes épuisé! C'est grâce à vous si elle n'est pas morte de ses blessures! Vous croyez que je n'ai rien remarqué? regardez vous! Vous tenez à peine debout!"  
  
en effet, en le regardant de plus près, on voyait bien que Harry était exténué.  
  
"Peut être mais je ne tiens pas à vous retrouver tailladée en pièce elle et vous demain matin ainsi que le moitié de l'école vampirisée! C'est hors de question! ma survie passe après celle des autres!"  
  
"et vice et versa!" répliqua viruleusement Pomfresh "Vous allez manger et vous couchez et ne pas vous relever pendant une bonne semaine!"  
  
"pas question!" vociféra Harry.  
  
Le ton commençait sérieusement à monter. Harry s'en rendit compte et menaça pomfresh:  
  
"si vous ne me laissez pas faire ce que je veux, je ne dormirai ni ne mangerai pendant une semaine!" dit il avec un sourire.  
  
"Vous n'oseriez pas!"  
  
"Vous voulez que je vous le prouve?" demanda Harry avec une nuance d'ironie dans la voix.  
  
"sans façon, non merci! Et bien restez si ça vous chante! Et si vous allez mal après ça, ne venez pas me voir, je ne vous soignerai pas!"  
  
"c'est ce qu'on dit!"  
  
"harry, Mme. Pomfresh a raison! Tu doit te reposer!" dit une voix derrière eux.  
  
Draco s'avança.  
  
"Alors tu vas gentiment suivre ses ordres comme un obéissant soldat que tu es etr c'est moi qui veillerai sur elles deux, ça te va, chevalier du bien?" dit-il, sarcastique.  
  
"Non, ça ne me va pas!"  
  
"je sais, tu ne fais réellement confiance qu'a toi même, sauf peut être à dumbledore, et encore! et surtout quand cela concerne la sécurité d'autrui! mais Harry! rends toi compte! si tu meurt d'épuisement, qui nous sauvera?" demanda draco.  
  
Il avait touché la corde sensible.  
  
"espèce de cloche!" dit Harry."T'as gagné!"  
  
"hey! c'est moi qui te traîte de cloche! Pas l'inverse!"  
  
Pour toute réponse, harry bailla et fit signe aux maraudeurs et à Lily d'aller se coucher, ce qu'ils firent à contre coeur.  
  
Draco eu un sourire triomphant et s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil et prit un livre en disant à l'infirmière de faire comme s'il n'était pas là.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, pavo et orion pénétrèrent sous bonne garde dans l'infirmerie: une floppée de 10 aurors les accompagnait.  
  
Harry n'avait pas à s'en faire pour la sécurité des gens à qui il tenait... elle était toute assurée.  
  
**********  
  
**********  
  
Voili voilou!  
  
jespère que ça vous a plu!  
  
Bzou! 


	20. Chapitre IXX

Lut' a everybody! Oh rock your body! tum tum! mdr (l'auteur a pêté un cable, c rien vous en faites pas)  
  
Petite note 1: J'ai modifié ma biographie, allez y jeter un oeil si vous voulez!  
  
petite note 2: ff.net bug avec les alertes reviews!  
  
petite note 3: voilà la suite!  
  
petite note 4: merci merci pour toutes vos reviews! Je n'y répond pas mais ça m'encourage à continuer!  
  
petite note 5: je me la ferme t je vous laisse lire!  
  
petite note 6: bonne lecture!  
  
***********  
  
***********  
  
Gabrielle s'éveilla deux jours plus tard. Quand elle entrouvrit les yeux, elle les referma immédiatemment, tant la luminosité était forte.  
  
Après avoir luté quelques minutes contre l'éblouissement de l'infirmerie, elle réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Il n'y avait personne autour d'elle aussi décida t-elle de se lever mais... il n'y avait pas de sol.  
  
Pas de sol, juste le vide en haut, en bas... tout autour d'elle. Le lit avait disparu et elle "tait là, seule, dans le noir.  
  
Tout à coup, une voix sinistre et glaciale se fit entendre: la voix d'un vampire, la voix de son oncle...  
  
"Tu m'as déçu Gabrielle! Enormément déçu! te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait échouer? Te rends-tu compte que tu as trahit ta famille? Ton propre sang?"  
  
"Vous n'êtes pas ma famille! Vous..."  
  
"tais-toi!"  
  
La voix avait tonnée, sèche et dur, comme un coup de fouet. Et elle en ressentit la douleur. Elle hurla. C'était horrible. C'était pire, dix fois pire qu'un doloris. c'était sa punition pour avoir trahi. Elle ne mourrait pas, elle souffrirait éternellement. Elle serait maudite. Et c'était pire que la mort.  
  
"Sois maudite! Que tu ne vois plus jusqu'a ce que tu fasses honneur à ta famille! Que tes yeux ne voient plus jusqu'a ce que tu me fasses honneur!"  
  
La douleur, difuse, se concentra en un seul et même point: ses yeux.  
  
Ca lui brûlait, ça la lançait... Elle sentait ses yeux devenir pierre, ses nerfs optiques devenir verre...  
  
Elle ne voyait plus.  
  
Elle hurla. Comme elle n'avait encore jamais hurlé, comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle hurla une peur sans nom, une douleur sans mot...  
  
Elle hurla.  
  
"te voilà maudite!" dit la voix de son oncle "maudite jusqu'a nous faire honneur! Jusqu'a payer la peine que tu nous as causé!"  
  
Elle hurla encore.  
  
Elle hurla toujours.  
  
"Gabrielle! gabrielle! réveille toi!"  
  
Une voix lui disait de se relever. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part.  
  
"Qu'est ce qui se passe! Il faut la réveiller!"  
  
Elle hurlait toujours.  
  
"NONNNNNNNNNN!!!!" hurla t-elle encore en se redressant soudain dans son lit.  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux. elle voyait les contours des personnes présentes s'éffacer, devenir flous...  
  
"je devient aveugle" dit-elle en un souffle. "Non..."  
  
Elle pleura. Se renfermant sur elle-même. Ne parlant à personne. Elle voulait simplement pleurer, soulager sa peine.  
  
"aveugle?" dit une voix "Mais elle n'a pas été blessée! Gabrielle, qu'est ce tu dis? c'est impossible."  
  
Elle ne répondit rien, tâchant de détailler chacune des personnes qui l'entouraient afin de s'en souvenir au mieux possible.  
  
Elle regarda Mme. Pomfresh, si gentille et si douce sous ses airs de maman sévère.  
  
Elle regarda Harry, son professeur. Harry Potter, le survivant du futur, venu tous les sauver.  
  
Elle regarda James, le grand farceur, James, beau et sûr de lui.  
  
Elle regarda Lily, avec ses grands yeux verts, les mêmes que ceux de Harry. Harry, qui était son fils... et celui de james...  
  
Elle regarda peter, le confident des Maraudeurs.  
  
Elle regarda remus, l'homme sage, le demi-loup...  
  
et enfin, elle regarda Sirius, le beau, le gentil, le farceur, l'ami de james...   
  
"Je n'aurai plus l'occasion de les voir tous!" pensa t-elle amèrement, devant forcer de plus en plus pour voir "je n'aurai plus le bonheur de voir Sirius et son sourire... Ni Lily et ses yeux verts... Ni... ni plus rien.."  
  
Elle pleura encore et toujours... après avoir hurlé tout ce qu'elle ressentait.  
  
tout à coup, le noir se fit.  
  
Elle essuya ses larmes et dit enfin: "Ca y est... je ne vois plus..."  
  
"QUOI?" beugla Sirius.  
  
"Mon oncle, il... il m'a maudite..."  
  
"Non, ce n'est pas possible!" fit Lily "gabrielle, ne me dit pas que..."  
  
"Si... Tout est noir autour de moi..."  
  
"Alors c'est pour ça que tu nous détaillait?" demanda Harry.  
  
"Oui... Ca s'est fait petit à petit. Je... J'ai voulut vous..."  
  
N'en pouvant plus, elle s'effondra et laissa couler encore ses larmes, se laissant bercer par son amie Lily et ignorant les paroles de réconfort de tous les autres.  
  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux: une malédiction, sur une enfant! Il fulminait de rage et jura intérieurement:  
  
"Je te promet gabrielle que tu verras à nouveau, parole d'un Potter! Je ne t'ai pas sauvé pour que tu devienne aveugle! Je trouverais un moyen!"  
  
Il reprit de vive voix cette fois-ci:  
  
"Quels étaient les termes exacts de la malédiction? On peut peut être la contrer!"  
  
Elle fit non de la tête.  
  
"Pourquoi? On peut essayer!"  
  
"Non... je... je suis censée leur rendre honneur, leur rembourser ma trahison et c'est hors de question que je le fasse! je m'y ferai! c'est tout!"  
  
"C'est rien du tout!" fit Sirius "Tu ne vas pas..."  
  
"Sirius c'est à elle de choisir!" dit calmement Remus.  
  
"Mais..."  
  
"Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison!"  
  
"..."  
  
"On trouvera gabrielle! je te jure on trouvera!" lui dit Lily.  
  
Celle-ci hocha la tête en signe d'assentissement puis déclara qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule.  
  
Chacun respecta sa volonté et s'en alla, même Pompom.  
  
"Pourquoi..." dit elle "POURQUOI?!"  
  
Elle fondit en larmes une fois de plus...  
  
***********  
  
***********  
  
Harry fulminait. Comment cet oncle a t-il pu oser faire cela à Gabrielle.  
  
L'oncle allait entendre parler de Harry Svengalies, et cela très bientôt.  
  
Harry marcha dans les couloirs de poudlard jusqu'a ses appartements où il retrouva draco.  
  
"qu'est ce qui ne va pas?" fit ce dernier "je commence à te conaître tu sais!"  
  
Harry lui expliqua la situation.  
  
"QUOI? Il a osé faire ça à une si jolie fille? Mais il va..."  
  
"Draco! Arrête un peu de ne penser qu'à ça! Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose!"  
  
"Harry, les malédictions sont inévitables! On ne peut RIEN faire! RIEN! Tu m'entends! Juste lui apprendre à vivre avec!"  
  
Harry se prit la tête entre les mains: "j'ai encore échoué draco! je lui ai offert une vie de morte! sans la vue, il aurait mieux valut qu'elle meurt!"  
  
"On va trouver quelque chose pour remplacer sa vue! J'ai déjà entendu parlé d'un cas semblable. C'est un ancien sortilège, très utile et efficace, à renouveler tous les ans à la même heure, le même jour!"  
  
"Et... tu sais le pratiquer?"  
  
"Non mais... on a la réserve de poudlard! N'oublie pas que tu es professeur maintenant!"  
  
"Oui... mais es tu au moins sûr de ce que tu avances?"  
  
"pas à 100% mais j'ai quand même une piste!"  
  
"Ouais... on cherchera alors, mais... on ne prévient personne! Je n'aime pas..."  
  
"...donner de faux espoirs, je sais, je sais, harry."  
  
***********  
  
***********  
  
Orion et pavo furent jugés et envoyés en prison à Azkaban, malgré leur jeune âge, leur crime et toutes les accusations dont ils étaient sujet étants trop énormes pour se permettre d'un simple avertissement et d'une amende.  
  
Une semaine était passée depuis cet événement et les rumeurs allaient bon train. On questionnait inlassablement Lily et les maraudeurs sur l'état de la jeune fille mais ils répondaient que cela ne regardait personne d'autre que Gabrielle.  
  
Ils lui rendaient régulièrement visite et l'humeur de Gabrielle n'était toujours pas remontée. Elle se contentait d'écouter en acquiesant d'un air absent.  
  
Un jour, Lily avait décidé de mettre les choses au clair et alla lui rendre visite seule.  
  
"Ecoute gabrielle...arrête de t'emmurer! Et bon sang, parle, vit! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as perdu la vue que..."  
  
"On se rend compte que c'est facile de dire ça quand on le vit mais que c'est très dur à réaliser. rends toi compte Lily! Je ne verrais plus! Plus jamais! je ne veux PAS être aveugle! je veux mourrir! tu m'entends, mourrir! Je ne veux pas devenir un... un... un légume qui passe sa vie avec une canne à la main ou dans un lit à discuter! Je ne veux pas de cette vie là! je n'en veut pas! Et je ne veux pas non plus rendre "hommage" à ma foutue famille! je ne veux ni l'un ni l'autre! et il n'y a pas d'alternative! il n'y en a aucune! Aucune! Alors, moi, j'ai choisit! Je veux mourrir!"  
  
"Je ne sais pas quoi te dire sauf que... je t'en supplie ne fait rien d'irréfléchi!"   
  
"Irréfléchit? mais Lily ça fait une semaine entirère que je ne pense qu'a ça! une semaine que je réfléchit! Une semaine que j'ai des envie de mort!"  
  
"ca ferait trop plaisir à ta famille gabrielle, ne le fait pas! Si c'est le seul argument qui puisse te convaincre, vu que tu haïs ta famille!"  
  
"Je... je..."  
  
"tu vois! Est ce que c'est si dur que ça?"  
  
"c'est... horrible Lily, horrible... Il fait noir et j'ai peur de ce qui m'entoure, j'ai peur de... de ce noir, de ce vide. Au dessus de moi, rien, en dessous, rien non plus! Je vois toujours mais je vois du noir! J'ai encore la notion de vue car mes yeux sont en parfait état c'est juste que... mon corps voit mais pas mon esprit, tu comprend? Tu comprend ce qui est horrible maintenant?"  
  
"Je croit, oui..."  
  
"et dans ce vide, je voit des formes sombres qui se baladent, des fantômes verdâtres aux faces déformées! Je suis dans un cauchemard pour l'éternité! je vit dans un cauchemard! je vit entre ce monde et celui de mes peurs! je vois mes peurs en face! je vous voit, tous, morts! Lily! je vois vos morts! dès que j'entends votre voix, un fantôme de votre forme vient me voir et me parle mais... c'est l'image d'une de vos morts possibles! et quand c'est le silence je... je voit... j'ai des flashs d'images. des images de morts, toujours c'est... c'est horrible lily... je ne vais pas tenir longtemps!"  
  
"Oh Merlin!"  
  
"je vais me tuer si on ne trouve pas de solution! Si j'ai une chance, si infime soit-elle, je la saisirais mais... sinon, je... je veux mourrir."  
  
"on va trouver gabrielle! On va trouver, je te le jure!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Je vais en parler à Harry, à draco mais aussi à Dumbledore et puis aux Maraudeurs! Sirius fera tout pour t'aider! Il remuerait ciel et terre! Et je te jure qu'on va trouver! Je te le jure!"  
  
"Merci." murmura Gabrielle "merci."  
  
***********  
  
***********  
  
Lorsque Harry apprit la nouvelle, il décida tout de suite d'aller lui parler.  
  
"Gabrielle? C'est Harry."  
  
"Harry? Où es tu?"  
  
"Juste à ta droite."  
  
elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, ne regardant pas un point fixe, regardant dans le vide.  
  
"j'ai apprit que tu voulais enfin, j'ai eu vent des tes intentions par Lily."  
  
"Et alors? ca ne regarde que moi!"  
  
"je sais mais avnt que tu ne fasses une bêtise j'ai quelque chose à te proposer!"  
  
"ca pourrait faire quoi?"  
  
"et bien, par exemple, Draco m'a parlé d'un sort qui pouvait, non pas te redonner la vue mais améliorer tes autres sens et aussi te créer un autre sens que la vue, un genre de sixième sens qui te ferait... ressentir ce qui t'entoure en quelque chose! Tu ne verrais toujours rien mais tu pourrais te déplacer seule et vivre tout à fait normalement grâce à cela! c'est un rituel à accomplir tous les ans à date et heure fixe!"  
  
Gabrielle sembla réfléchir un instant puis dit:  
  
"Sur ce point, c'est vrai que même aveugle je pourrait continuer à vivre sans trop de regrets mais... pour mes... disons mes visions?"  
  
"On cherche toujours mais on va finir par trouver. Donnes nous le temps et si on ne trouve rien et bien... tu pourras mourrir, si tu veux mais... après tu vas laisser du monde très triste derrière toi..."  
  
"Je sais..."  
  
"Dumbledore est avec nous et il trouve toujours une solution à tout! On va déjà chercher la provenance directe de ces visions puis ensuite on trouvera le moyen. ca te va?"  
  
"Oui. Merci."  
  
"On a une piste. reste plus qu'a la suivre..." la rassura t-il.  
  
Elle lui sourit pour la première fois depuis quelques jours.  
  
"J'espère que ça marchera même si... si c'est une pensée un peu égoïste..."  
  
"Ce n'est pas égoïste car tu as de bonnes raisons pour le faire. Allez, je te laisse. Et... je t'ai apporté un peu de musique! A défaut de pouvoir lire, j'espère que ça te plaira! J'ai enchanté ce baladeur moldu et... cache le car si il tombe entre les mains du ministère, je vais me faire lyncher! déjà qu'ils sont passés outre pas mal de trucs, si tu vois où je veux en venir!"  
  
Elle lui sourit à nouveau.  
  
"je reviens bientôt! Au revoir!"  
  
"Au revoir!"  
  
Harry sortit de l'infirmerie l'air plus heureux qu'auparavant et décida d'aller prévenir Lily et les Maraudeurs.  
  
Il prononça le mot de passe devant la grosse dame "mimbulus mimbletonia" et entra dans la salle commune des gryffondors. Il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas changé en vingt ans.  
  
En entrant, harry déclencha une vague de murmures dans la salle.  
  
"est ce que quelqu'un sait où sont Lily et les Maraudeurs?" demanda t-il à la ronde.  
  
Les gryffondors hochèrent la tête négativement.  
  
Harry les remercia et sortit.  
  
vérifiant qu'il était bien seul dans le couloir, il sortit un parchemin de sa poche.  
  
"je jure sollenelment que mes intentions sont mauvaises!"  
  
de fines stries parcururent le parchemin et dessinèrent une carte un peu spéciale.  
  
Harry failit s'étouffer en voyant les points représentants Lily et les maraudeurs dans la bibliothèque. Que pouvaient bien t-il faire dans la bibliothèque alors qu'ils n'y allaient jamais, sauf Lily?  
  
Aucune idée. mais la meilleure manière de vérifier était d'aller les voir.  
  
Harry descendit donc à la bibliothèque et y entra. Il les trouva dans un rayon à l'abri des regards et s'appuya, goguenard, contre l'une des rangées de livre après avoir entendu le sujet de leurs recherches.  
  
"ne croyez vous pas que vous trouverez tout dans la réserve et non ici?"  
  
tous se retournèrent, surpris.  
  
harry, tout sourire, vînt s'asseoir parmis eux.  
  
"j'ai trois bonnes nouvelles et une mauvaise! Je commence par les trois bonnes."  
  
"la première c'est que gabrielle va mieux. Elle commence à accepter sa situation. Ensuite, c'est seulement grâce aux deux autres bonnes nouvelles qu'elle s'accepte mieux. Car draco et moi, on a peut être trouvé la solution à ses problèmes et cela en deux temps. tout d'abord, quelque chose, un sixième sens qui remplacerait sa vue puis une solution à ses visions. la mauvaise nouvelle c'est qu'il nous reste à faire les recherches."  
  
Lily soupira.   
  
"On ne trouvera jamais rien!"  
  
"pas ici, c'est sûr mais... si je vous ouvre la réserve, vous m'aide à chercher avec Draco pour le sixième sens? C'est le directeur qui s'occupe des visions!"  
  
tous acquiésèrent vivement.  
  
"bon, alors rangez ces livres et suivez moi! je vais vous ouvrir cette réserve et vous rédiger un papier rien que pour vous vous autorisant à y venir tant que vous voulez... sauf la nuit! Comprit? Car je vous connais trop bien maintenant pour ne pas envisager vos petites virées nocturnes!"  
  
Ils se dépéchèrent de tout ranger et harry les amena dans la réserve où se trouvait déjà draco.  
  
"je nous ammène un peu d'aide!" dit simplement Harry à un Draco plongé dans la lecture d'un énorme volume intitulé: "vos sens insoupconnés et insoupçonnables: comment les dévoiler et s'en servir?"  
  
Harry prit lui même le deuxième tome du volume du même titre et commença à lire tandis que Lily et les Maraudeurs parcouraient les rayons à la recherche DU livre...  
  
*************  
  
*************  
  
Voili voilou! C finitou! huhuhu!  
  
POOOOOV' Gabrielle! Qu'est ce que l'auteur lui fait encore subir???? et l'année vient à peine de commencer! on est même pas encore à Noël! Et la fic est censée s'étaler sur trois ans!! huhu y va y avoir de l'action!  
  
Moi je vous demande VOS REACTIONS sur ce chapitre et les précédent ainsi qu'une petite critique du chapitre de votre choix, toutes vos remarques pour que je sache ce qui cloche et ce qui ne cloche pas! huhu!  
  
Voilà! C tout!  
  
Bzou! 


	21. Chapitre XX

Wououououh! Plus de 200 reviews! Mais vous me gâtez trooop!!!!  
  
Non, non partez pas! Vous me gâtez pas trop! revenez!!!  
  
Ouf, merci! Vous êtes de retour (pour me jouer un mauvais tour! Ououou! Que c'était nul ça! Encore plus bas que d'habitude! mdr)  
  
Bon, je me tais, comme d'hab, et je vous présente le pur jus de mon imagination déjantée issue de mon cerveau qui possède, ou plutôt non, qui a 3000 cases en moins!  
  
Lol!  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
**********  
  
**********  
  
"J'ai trouvé!" s'exclama Lily "Venez voir! J'ai trouvé!"  
  
Lily avait marqué la page d'un vieux grimoire poussiéreux intitulé "Magies anciennes et oubliées, source de pouvoir et d'exaltation."  
  
"Lisez!"  
  
Tous s'éxécutèrent et lurent la page 1074 du volume:  
  
" Pentagramme du sens de l'inné ou source de vérité.  
  
C'est l'elfe Nymphëoraéù Améüiêeré qui découvrit ce sortilège en 105 pour aider les non-voyants, dits aveugles. Elle leur créait un sixième sens qu'elle nomma le sens de l'inné. La personne possédant ce sens pouvait, en quelque sorte, ressentir ce qui se passait autour d'elle et juger avec précision de la distance des obstacles et pouvait aussi sentir les importants événements quelques secondes à l'avance.  
  
Ce sort aida de grand sorciers, nottament le puissant mage Soku Iotoka, sorcier japonnais de grand pouvoir.  
  
L'inconvénient de ce sort réside en un seul point: il faut le réitérer tous les ans à la même heure exacetement, ce qui est très dérangeant en vue des années bissextiles ou non. Cela lance donc le sorcier dans un calcul extrêmement compliqué.  
  
La réalisation de ce sortilège est relativement simple mais demande une énorme puissance magique que seuls des elfes ont réussit à déployer jusqu'a lors. Aucun humain, pas même Merlin, n'est arrivé à reproduire ce pentagramme avec sa seuls magie. seuls les elfes sont en mesure de le réaliser car c'est l'un d'entre eux qui a créé ce sort et tissé le pentagramme.  
  
Néanmoins, si vous connaissez un ou une elfe compatissant(e), il (elle) pourra faire ce sort dont la formule nous est inconnue mais dont le pentagramme est représenté avec précision ci-dessous [...]"  
  
"Bingo" fit sirius.  
  
"Mais où comptes tu trouver un elfe?" demanda james, sarcastique.  
  
"rien de plus simple" dit Draco "Suffit de demander à Harry qui je pense s'est grandement inspiré de leur magie pour ses pentagrammes et a très certainement dû en rencontrer un!"  
  
Celui-ci hocha la tête.  
  
"J'ai même mieux. J'ai rencontré cette elfe, Nymphëoraéù! C'est une amie mais... reste à la convaincre car... tu comprends de quoi je veux parler Draco..."  
  
Bien sûr, dans ce présent ci, Harry n'avait pas encore rencontré l'elfe millénaire. Il la rencontrerais dans environ 20 ans.  
  
"je vais... essayer." dit Harry "Mais je ne garanti rien... Il se peut qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de moi... Et je ne vois pas pourquoi elle le ferait si cela ne lui raportais rien!"  
  
"Elle t'a bien enseigné la magie elfique!" ragea Draco "Elle peut bien te rendre ce service! sans toi, les lefes seraient assailis par les mangemorts! Les elfes te le doivent bien!"  
  
Lily et les Maraudeurs relevèrent le tête en entendant cette remarque.  
  
"Si tu n'étais pas là pour renforcer leurs barrière, il y a belle lurette qu'il n'y aurait plus d'elfes, harry! Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi! Il n'y aurait que quelques survivants! Encore et toujours des survivant ssi tu vois là où je veux en venir!"  
  
Lily et les Maraudeurs comprirent que la conversation était pleine de sous-entendus mais ne s'en allèrent pas pour autant.  
  
"Encore et toujours des survivants, oui... comme moi, c'est vrai..." dit Harry avec une lueur qu'ils ne lui connaissait pas dans le regard.  
  
Harry comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait dire Draco. Quand il était arrivé à poudlard, sa seule présence avait énormément renforcé les barrières magiques de la cité des elfes dans la forêt et ainsi, les elfes avaient résisté aux assauts des mangemorts. Car dans son futur à lui, les elfes de la forêt interdite étaient tous morts assassinés par les mangemorts, leurs défenses magiques étant tombées. Et pas seulement par les mangemorts, mais aussi par les vampires, le seul ennemi des elfes vraiment dangereux pour eux. Et le problème était là: gabrielle était une vampire.  
  
"Tu crois qu'ils accepteraient d'aider gabrielle? Elle fait partie du seul peuple qui leur fait peur: les vampires! Alors je ne sais pas trop si ce sera possible..."  
  
Sirius se renfrogna, ce qui fit sourir Harry: "Sirius tu es au moins autant amoureux de Gabrielle que james ne l'est de Lily!"  
  
"QUOI????" dirent en même temps James, Sirius et Lily en se levant d'un bon, ce qui eu pour effet de faire s'écrouler de rire peter, remus, Draco et Harry.  
  
"Tu as vu un peu leur réaction?" s'esclaffa Draco "Alors nos suppositions sont exactes!"  
  
"Quelles suppositions?" demanda remus entre deux éclats de rire.  
  
"Bien qu'on va se retrouver avec pleins de petits Blacks vampires au cheveux ondulés et de petits potter aux yeux verts avec les cheveux roux!"  
  
La réplique de Draco eu pour effet d'enfoncer ses interlocuteurs dans un rire encore plus incontrôlable, si c'était possible.  
  
Sirius et james rougirent fortement sous le coup, tandis que Lily, elle prit un volume intitulé "moeurs us et coutumes des lutins de Bretagne" d'environ 500 pages et l'envoya, plus rouge qu'une pivoine, à même le sol dans un grand "BOUM" qui les fit tout de suite s'arrêter.  
  
"Nous disions donc que cette Nymphëmachinchose n'acceptarai peut être pas parce que gabrielle était une vampire et donc?" dit Lily avec colère.  
  
Harry reprit son sérieux mais un sourire lui barrait toujours le visage.  
  
"Et donc je vais aller la voir au plus vite, certainement dès aujourd'hui, si le professeur Dumbledore m'y autorise. draco devrait pouvoir me remplacer sans problèmes."  
  
"Et si je ne suis pas d'accord?" demanda l'interessé.  
  
"On s'en fout de ton accord car c'est une obligation où un service, plutôt, que je te demande! Et comme Gabrielle et Lily ont un charme fou et que tu n'y es pas insensible, je pense que tu Humpf!"  
  
Draco s'était jeté sur Harry et le baillonait maintenant de ses deux mains mais les autres en avait assez entendu pour pouvoir éclater à nouveau de rire, même Lily qui préférait Draco à james, James qu'elle détestait. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle disait...  
  
"Bon, c'est pas tout ça "dit Harry "mais j'ai une petite virée dans la forêt interdite à faire et vuque je doute que Albus approuve car il y a moult et moult danger et qu'un professeur se doit de donner l'exemple, je vais faire un tour aux cuisines pour des provisions et je prend ma baguette, mon balai et ma cape d'invisibilit" et j'y vais! Je reviendrais sûrement dans une semaine..."  
  
"et si tu ne reviens pas?" demanda james.  
  
"je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'en reviendrais pas alors que j'y suis allé au moins une dizaine de fois déjà! J'ai d'ailleurs rencontré de charmantes araignée génates qui voulaient m'inviter à dîner, offre que j'ai pôliment refusé..."  
  
Ils esquissèrent un sourire.  
  
"A dans une semaine!" dit Harry en passant la porte de la réserve.  
  
Il y eu un long silence puis...  
  
"Il m'étonnera toujours! Il est pas normal ce gars!" dit Peter.  
  
"Le jour où harry sera normal, les veracrasses auront des dents!" dit draco en un sourire.  
  
************  
  
************  
  
Albus dumbledore descendit à l'infirmerie pour aller voir la petite TLM qui semblait aller un peu mieux, selon les dires de Lily Evans.  
  
beaucoup d'élèves tournèrent la tête et murmurèrent sur son passage, ce qui fit sourire le vieil homme.  
  
Car oui, Albus dumbledore était vieux, même si tout le monde le savait, on aurait pas pu croire qu'il l'était autant.  
  
Car Albus Dumbledore approchait maintenant des cent ans... Et en cent ans, il n'avait jamais pu compter sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui même, tous les sorciers mettant en lui tout leur espoir dans la lutte contre Voldemort.  
  
Mais maintenant que Harry Potter était là, la mise avait changé. Mais Albus Dumbledore ne voulait pas que Harry devienne comme lui et ne puisse pas penser à lui même.  
  
car Albus Dumbledore avait toujours vécu pour les autres et jamais pour lui et la même chose était en train d'arriver à Harry, chose qui l'attristait beaucoup.  
  
Le directeur de poudlard arriva à l'infirmerie. Il inspira un grand coup avant d'entrer.  
  
Gabrielle était couchée, les yeux dans le vague, écoutant une musique venant d'un appareil moldu, certainement enchanté. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de lui faire la morale.  
  
"Gabrielle..."  
  
"Professeur dumbledore?"  
  
"Je voudrais te parler de tes visions... et peut être trouver une solution. mais pour cela, il faudrait que je les vois... Connais tu la légilimensie? et l'Occlumencie?"  
  
"Vaguement..."  
  
"L'occlumencie est une manière d'empêcher quiconque d'accéder à tes souvenir ou de te faire haluciner et la légilimensie, ce que je vais utiliser, sert à connaître ces souvenirs ou à créer ces visions. Et si ce que je pense est esact, il sera fort simple de se débarasser de tes visions."  
  
"je vous laisse faire." dit-elle en arrêtant son baladeur.  
  
"Legilimens!" dit Dumbledore sans autre préambule.  
  
Il pénétra dans l'esprit de la jeune fille et ce qu'il y vit l'horrifia: des visages de morts, des fantômes aux faciès mutilés, des cadavres de personnes de poudlard, d'élèves, sa propre mort à lui, celle de tant d'autres, celle de...  
  
Dumbledore fut décontenancé un instant puis décida de sonder son esprit. Et ce qu'il y trouva confirma ses dires.  
  
Il y avait, dans l'esprit de gabrielle, un autre intrut: son oncle: Comode TLM.  
  
Dumbledore, sans la brusquer, sortit de là et l'observa un instant, comprenant ses peurs et ses angoisses.  
  
"Ce que je pensait est vrai. Quelqu'un t'envois ces visions! Et on peut les contrer. Il faut juste que tu apprennes l'Occlumencie."  
  
gabrielle se releva vivement dans son lit.  
  
"On commence quand?"  
  
"Dès que le professeur svengalies et Mr. Tucker auront trouvé la solution à votre problème de vue, c'est à dire dans peu de temps vu que le professeur Svengalies s'est déjà mit à la tâche..."  
  
"Vous pourrez leur dire merci, de ma part... je ne sais pas comment je pourrais les remercier et... vous non plus je ne sais pas comment vous remercier..."  
  
"Continue à vivre, ça suffira..."  
  
"merci."  
  
"Dès son retour je reviendrais te voir. En atendant, je croit qu'il y a du monde qui veut te voir. Alors je te laisse!" dit Dumbledore en souriant à Lily et aux Maraudeurs qui avaient entendu la conversation et souriaient maintenant.  
  
***********  
  
***********  
  
Harry se dépêcha de réduire toute la nourriture que les elfes de maison lui avaient donné et mit le tout dans sa poche. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte de poudlard et se rendit compte qu'il était l'heure du repas et qu'il allait devoir passer devant la grande salle en plein dîner.  
  
"Il n'y a pas meilleur moyen pour se faire remarquer."  
  
Harry passa devant comme si de rien n'était mais vit bien les regards complices de Draco et de Lily et les Maraudeurs.  
  
Il sortit dans le parc. Il faisait nuit et la clartée que répandait la lune éclairait faiblement la forêt, lui donnant une allure à la fois effrayante et fascinante.  
  
Harry marchait doucement, prenant le temps de s'habituer à la nuit avant de pénétrer dans la forêt, baguette en main.  
  
Il y réganit une étrange paix, comme si tout était en harmonie et qu'il n'y avait rien pour la déranger.  
  
Mais Harry savait que cette impression était trompeuse et que mains danger rôdaient, tels des vampires, des araignées géantes, des mangemorts aussi...  
  
Tous les sens en alerte, harry chercha pendant près d'une heure le chemin qui menait à la cité des elfes.  
  
Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait après s'être embronché dans une racine et être tombé au sol, le nez sur le chemin.  
  
"Au moins, je l'ai trouvé!" se dit harry avec un sourire, essayant de ne pas trop penser aux étranges bruits qu'il entendait de temps à autre autour de lui.  
  
Harry s'engagea sur le chemin qui allait tout droit dans la forêt et le suivit jusqu'au bout.  
  
Au petit jour, après avoir marché toute la nuit et fortement abusé des sortilèges d'énergie renouvelable pour réussir à tenir la route, il arriva enfin en vue des premières maisons de la cité des elfes.  
  
"Nous t'attendions, Harry Potter..."  
  
**********  
  
**********  
  
Booooon! Je sais! ce chapitre est très court! mais que voulez vous! je n'avait pas grand chose à y raconter alors, mieux vaut faire du bon court que du long chiant! huhu! j'ai pas raison?  
  
En attendant, je vous promet, je vous jure une suite bcp plus longue!  
  
mais en échange moi je demande de looooonngues reviews! lol.  
  
Je vous fait de gros BZOU reviweurs de mon coeur!  
  
Bzou bzou bzou!  
  
Bzou! 


	22. Chapitre XXI

Salut tt le monde!  
  
Ben c'est parti, voilà la suite!  
  
Et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews!!!  
  
A h... Chose TRES IMPORTANTE POUR LA LECTURE DE CE CHAPITRE: vous imaginez bien que les elfes parlent en elfique et que Harry parle lui aussi en cette langue mais bon... vu qu'il y a pas mal de dialogues, j'ai préféré ne pas vous faire souffrir un texte auquel vous ne comprendriez rien et que je mettrais des heures à traduire! Voilà! (En fait, j'ai eu une crise de flemingite aïgue mdr!)  
  
Bonne lecture!

¤¤¤¤  
  
"Je demande à voir Nymphëoraéù Améüiêer" dit Harry, pas très surpris que les elfes sachent qui il était. Il était rare que les elfes ne sachent pas quelque chose car ils avaient le don de vérité, à ne pas confondre avec le don de voyance.  
  
Les elfes pouvaient départager la vérité du mensonge, chose très utile que Nympëo avait enseigné à Harry.  
  
En vingt ans, le village des elfes n'avait pas changé.  
  
C'était toujours les petites huttes de paysans, toutes de blancs vêtus, et éclatantes de propreté, plongeant ce paysage dans une réalité irréelle.  
  
Comme à son habitude, Harry se laissa guider par l'elfe qui l'avait accueilli et arriva bientôt en vue de la ville formidable des elfes.  
  
Une gigantesque plate forme montait et descendait du sol jusqu'au dessus des nuages, pour disparaître dans le ciel.  
  
Harry monta sur cette plate forme faite d'une matière cristalline et claire comme l'eau de source et, quand il commença à monter, il sentit ce soubresaut d'impatience habituel avant de voir la magnifique cité elfique.  
  
La plate forme montait et cela plus haut que n'importe quel balai.  
  
Un vent glacial courait dans le ciel mais, comme par magie, et c'était le cas, le vent devenait chaud lorsqu'il passait dans la plate forme.  
  
Tout à coup, la plate forme se retrouva prise dans un nuage et Harry sentit des gouttelettes d'eau fines se coller à sa cape et dans ses cheveux.  
  
Puis, sans aucun avertissement, la cité des elfes lui apparut dans toute sa splendeur:  
  
Un immense et magnifique rocher flottant, suspendu dans le ciel dans une seconde éternelle.  
  
La plate forme allait maintenant à l'horizontale, vers la passerelle de la cité, et non plus à la verticale.  
  
Harry observa avec nostalgie la cité flottante : une énorme cascade coulait en créant de nombreux remous et tombait dans le nuage, sans ressortir en dessous. Une faune et une flore sans pareille étaient réunies ici et Harry observait chaque chose avec une curiosité tout aussi forte que lors de sa première venue ici, qui serait dans approximativement 20 ans.  
  
Les habitations, creusées à même la roche étaient d'un blanc éclatant et éblouissant, obligeant Harry à plisser les yeux et à fermer à demi les paupières.  
  
Le vert des plantes, le blanc de la roche, l'eau bleu et limpide de la cascade et les vêtements aux couleurs pourpres des elfes se mariaient avec force et élégance, douceur et décontraction dans ce monde sans défaut.  
  
La plate forme s'arrêta et Harry descendit sur la passerelle, toujours accompagné de l'elfe qui l'avait reçu.  
  
Pour se faire une idée précise de la physionomie des elfes, son accompagnateur était le modèle parfait : le visage fin, les yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable, une bouche fine mais rouge sang, une dentition parfaite et des cheveux longs et soyeux, tressés, regroupés et lissés, attachés par mèches à de grands anneaux d'argent, qui, comme l'avait apprit Harry étaient en fait des armes d'une redoutable efficacité, qui s'ouvraient et qui lacéraient tout sur leur passage quand les elfes tournaient sur eux même. Par ailleurs, cela faisait office de bijoux, joliment gravés de runes.  
  
Le corps des elfes était élancé et ils s'habillaient de rouge et de noir, ce qui contrastait étrangement avec la roche blanche de la cité.  
  
Ces deux couleurs étaient la marque de reconnaissance de cette tribu d'elfes qui comprenait environ 15 000 membres.  
  
Cette communauté d'elfe se démarquait des autres communautés par leur accueil chaleureux à quiconque était dans le besoin. C'était l'assemblée d'Elgardïoùon, de pourpre et d'encre. Leur emblème était un grand corbeau noir aux yeux rouges, symbole de leur puissance guerrière.  
  
Les elfes étaient un peuple exclusivement guerrier et, en période de paix, ils vivaient en autarcie, repliés dans leur cité, ne descendant que pour renouveler leurs réserves.  
  
La particularité de cette cité était qu'elle était figée dans un instant éternel, dans une seconde sans fin : c'était là le secret de l'immortalité des elfes: ils vivaient dans une seconde éternelle.  
  
Dès qu'ils redescendaient sur terre, ils vieillissaient à un rythme normal, mais Harry, bien qu'au courant, n'avait jamais abusé de cela ni ne l'avait révélé à quiconque.  
  
L'elfe le mena à travers les rues de la cité et ils arrivèrent dans une cour modeste construite autour d'une fontaine blanche, elle aussi. L'elfe lui fit signe de rentrer seul, qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller.  
  
Harry pénétra dans la cour puis dans la bâtisse qui s'ouvrait à lui.  
  
Il entra dans une pièce aux proportions admirables mais pas non plus gigantesques. les elfes étaient reconnus, pour ceux qui connaissaient leur existence, c'est à dire pas beaucoup, pour leur bon goût et leur sens de l'architecture aiguisé.  
  
Toute la pièce était de roche blanche mais de nombreuses tentures colorées ajoutaient au charme de l'endroit: le rouge et le noir se mariant habilement au vert et au jaune des tableaux animés qui le saluaient en passant. Harry répondait à leurs saluts poliment mais ne s'attardait pas trop, se rappelant la fois où il avait commencé à discuter avec l'un d'entre eux et où il avait dû supporter pendant trois heures un discours d'une monotonie implacable, encore pire que le professeur Binns.  
  
Harry déambula dans le long couloir qui s'offrait à lui et prit tout son temps pour observer avec ravissement toutes les tentures, les tableaux et les sculptures vivantes. Il se fit notamment méchamment crier dessus par une dryade sculptée qu'il avait malencontreusement bousculée et fut obligé de se confondre en excuses avant de pouvoir repartir.  
  
Il arriva enfin devant une porte blanche de taille modeste mais de facture importante.  
  
Il entra et prit soin de la refermer derrière lui. Puis, il se retourna.  
  
"Bonjour, Nympëo !" dit Harry en un sourire.  
  
"Harry !"  
  
L'elfe, à l'allure d'une adolescente, et pourtant la plus vieille de sa tribu et la plus sage, se jeta à son cou.  
  
Harry, surpris de cet accueil plus que chaleureux ne réagit pas tout de suite. Ce ne fut qu'avec quelques secondes de retard qu'il répondit à son accueil, la serrant dans ses bras ne comprenant pas comment elle pouvait déjà le connaître alors qu'il ne la rencontrerait et ne ferait connaissance que dans quelques vingt années.  
  
Nymphëo se recula puis l'observa et dit: "Tu n'as pas changé !"  
  
"Il faudra que tu m'expliques quelque chose !" dit Harry, un peu perdu et désorienté pour la première fois depuis longtemps.  
  
"Harry ! Tu n'as pas écouté le jour où je te l'ai enseigné ! Rappelle toi!"  
  
Harry sourit à son amie.  
  
"Je sais. Mais tu ne vas pas me laisser dans l'ombre !"  
  
"Avant quoique ce soit, viens avec moi ! Je savais que tu ne tarderais pas à venir et je nous ai préparé quelque chose à manger ! Et en plus, Tésüù nous attends !"  
  
"Té est là?" dit il en appelant celui qu'il prenait pour son frère par son surnom.  
  
"Oui ! Allez, viens petit frère !" lui dit Nymphëo en le tirant par la manche.  
  
Harry se laissa guider, de plus en plus désorienté.  
  
"Harry !" Tésüù le serra fort dans ses bras et Harry répondit à l'accolade. Té se recula et dit en riant : "Toi, tu as la tête de celui qui ne comprend plus rien !"  
  
Harry approuva puis s'assit à la place que lui présentait Nymphëo qui lui servit dans une tasse une boisson nommée Sùtiël, un breuvage alcoolisé mais au goût sucré et très fruité, fondant comme du miel dans la bouche bien que déjà liquide : un vrai délice.  
  
"Que nous vaut ta visite, mon ami ?" lui demanda Té.  
  
"Et bien, rien ne va dans le monde des hommes."  
  
"..."  
  
"Et j'ai besoin de votre aide, voilà tout. Je viens pour une demande, en échange du fait que ma seule présence renforce vos barrières qui n'auraient pas tenu sans moi, et donc, j'ai une faveur à vous demander en échange de la survie de votre peuple qui, même si vous me refuser cela, restera assurée. Vous me connaissez et je ne suis pas du genre à vous laisser tomber dans les griffes des vampires et des mangemorts."  
  
"On sait Harry. Et la seconde raison de ta visite?"  
  
"Je vous annoncerai cette seconde raison en fonction de votre réponse à ma requête."  
  
"Comme tu voudras."  
  
"Bien, alors, vas droit au sujet. Tu sais que nous n'aimons pas les détours."  
  
"C'est pour cela que je vais être bref et concis. Je voudrais vous demander de créer un sixième sens à une élève de Poudlard qui pourrait avoir une influence plus que notable sur le déroulement de la guerre."  
  
"Qui est-ce ?"  
  
"Le problème est là. Elle s'appelle Gabrielle Trompe La Mort..."  
  
"Harry mais c'est une... vampire !"  
  
"Elle l'est mais n'en a ni le mental ni les idées ! Elle a sauvé le collège à elle seule, au péril de sa vie contre ses deux frères, récemment envoyés à Azkaban grâce à elle et empêchant ainsi la vampirisation de la moitié de Poudlard."  
  
"C'est incroyable mais... pourquoi veux-tu lui offrir ce sixième sens?"  
  
"Son oncle, Comode TLM, l'a faite sujet d'une malédiction qui lui enlève la vue. Et elle menace de se tuer si elle ne peut plus vivre comme avant. De plus, outre la raison qu'elle soit importante pour l'avenir, c'est une amie à moi et l'amie de mes parents, de Remus et de Peter, et plus encore qu'une amie aux yeux de Sirius."  
  
"Harry, le problème ne viens pas de moi ni de Té !" dit Nymphëo "Le problème vient du fait que je suis la souveraine des Elfes d'Elgardïoùon, le peuple du grand corbeau de feu et que, si je vais à l'encontre de nos traditions et ainsi si j'apporte de l'aide à une vampire, je perdrai ma souveraineté et tu sais que si je perds ce poste, le comte Aoùziöé ne manquera pas de me succéder et ce peuple si pacifique deviendra l'allié de Voldemort et tu perdras ainsi l'un de tes soutiens !"  
  
"Et on ne peut pas établir un référendum ?"  
  
"Si mais je ne garantis aucunement le résultat."  
  
"Etablis ce vote tout de suite car moins on perd de temps, plus on a de chances de gagner cette guerre. Car oui, la guerre est belle et bien entamée."  
  
"T" dit Nymphëo "Va prévenir l'intendant et fait rédiger un rapport sur Gabrielle TLM que l'on publiera dans une annonce spéciale dès ce soir ! Le référendum aura lieu demain à partir de midi jusqu'à seize heures !"  
  
Té finit tranquillement son Sùtiël puis se leva et partit d'un pas léger et efficace, caractéristique à tous les elfes.  
  
Harry se retrouva seul avec Nymphëo qui lui souriait et dit soudain:  
  
"Je crois que tu te poses beaucoup de questions pour peu de réponses ! Et même aucune !"  
  
Harry lui sourit à son tour.  
  
"Et particulièrement du fait que vous me connaissez déjà alors que, chronologiquement, je ne vous ai jamais vu !" dit-il.  
  
"C'est parce que les elfes ont le don de vérité ! Et la première fois où j'ai sentit ton arrivée dans ce temps ci, j'ai su tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur toi ! Les centaures t'en veulent énormément ! Tu as tout chamboulé et ils n'arrivent plus à lire une bribe de l'avenir."  
  
"Je m'en excuse mais ce que j'ai à accomplir est autrement plus important que de savoir si Mars est visible ce soir!"  
  
"Bah ! Ca leur fera les sabots !" dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil qui fit s'étouffer Harry de rire dans sa tasse de Sùtiël chaud.  
  
Elle continua plus sérieusement: "Tu vas séjourner ici quelques temps. Après que le référendum soit fait, si le résultat est positif, je t'accompagnerai à Poudlard et si le résultat est négatif, tu devras retourner à Poudlard, seul."  
  
"Je ne préfère pas y retourner seul."  
  
"En effet, nous trouverons toujours un moyen !"  
  
"Je l'espère mais en tous cas, je pars sur l'idée que rien n'est encore joué !"  
  
"En quel cas nous révéleras-tu la raison de ta seconde visite ?"  
  
"Si ton peuple accepte ma requête et uniquement dans ce cas."  
  
"Je ne te comprends pas toujours ! Tu dois avoir du sang d'elfe dans tes veines !"  
  
"J'en doute!" dit Harry en souriant "Aucun elfe n'aurait la stupidité de changer son futur !"  
  
Ce fut au tour de Nymphëo de rire.  
  
"Mais tu as l'humour elfique !"  
  
"Mon court séjour parmi vous m'a doté d'un sens très particulier de l'humour !"  
  
"Sinon, mis à part la guerre, comment va le monde des hommes ?"  
  
"Pas si mal que ça, mis à part la guerre mais... vu que la guerre prend toute son ampleur... le monde des hommes va mal."  
  
"Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Est ce que tu t'es remis de..."  
  
"Presque... J'ai presque oublié Hermione mais... pas totalement... il y a des fois où je me sens... mal... mal de vivre alors qu'elle... Mais bon... "  
  
"Harry... Ca passera, fait moi confiance ! Combien de fois cela m'est-il arrivé en près de 5000 ans de vie ? Des dizaines de fois et regarde moi ! J'ai tenu le coup ! Je suis toujours heureuse !"  
  
"Mais toi tu as l'éternité pour te remettre... Mon temps est compté, contrairement au tien."  
  
"Harry, tu sais que si un jour tu veux te retirer, tu es le bienvenue ici !"  
  
"Je sais Nymphëo, Je sais..."  
  
"Allez, viens, on va voir où l'on peut te loger dans cette cité ! Et ensuite, on reprendra un verre !"  
  
Harry sourit devant sa bonne humeur constante et millénaire puis la suivit, le coeur un peu plus léger, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait...

¤¤¤¤

Huhuhu! Voili voilou!  
  
C'est fini pour ce chapitre! huhu!  
  
A très bientôt!  
  
Bzou! 


	23. Chapitre XXII

Hello everybody !  
  
Huhuhu petit oubli que l'on doit vite rectifier: Je vous présente Maelle ma beta readeuse !!! Huhuhu ! Merci Maelle de corriger toutes mes fautes et un grand ZUT à qui bug un peu trop souvent à mon goû t!  
  
Même remarque que pour la dernière fois dans les longues conversations en elfique et...  
  
OUI, c'est moi qui ai inventé cet elfique et il n'existe aucune traduction linéaire : j'ai créé des expressions et autres mais il n'est pas nécessaire que vous sachiez la traduction !   
  
Bonne lecture !

¤¤¤¤  
  
"Echec et Mat !" dit Remus tandis que le roi de Sirius, son adversaire, lançait sa couronne à terre.  
  
"Remus tu es trop fort à ce jeu là ! Comment est-ce que tu fais ?"  
  
"Un don naturel sans doute! " dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix "Que tu n'as apparemment pas !"  
  
"Remus !!!" Sirius jeta son coussin à la figure de son ami qui le lui renvoya. Commença une grande bataille de polochon à laquelle James et Peter se joignirent rapidement.  
  
"CA SUFFIT !" tonna Lily.  
  
Les quatre garçons s'arrêtèrent, figés dans leur mouvement et l'observèrent, incrédules. James lâcha son coussin qui tomba mollement sur la tête de Remus et, à la surprise de tous, Lily éclata de rire.  
  
"Vous avez une de ces touches comme ça les gars !" dit-elle entre deux hoquets de rire.  
  
"Lily !" s'offusqua James.  
  
Pour toute réponse, celle-ci leur envoya l'unique coussin qu'elle avait à sa disposition : grave erreur car les Maraudeurs fondirent sur elle et elle se retrouva au coeur d'une bataille de polochons qui se généralisa lorsque quelques élèves entrèrent dans le dortoir des garçons pour voir ce qui faisait tant de bruit.  
  
"Qu'est ce que..."  
  
BOUF ! Franck Longdubat se prit un coussin en pleine figure et, avec un grand sourire, le renvoya sur ses assaillants.   
  
Lily était submergée et se prenait des coussins de toutes parts.  
  
"Au secours !" dit-elle en riant.  
  
James s'interposa, déblaya le passage et lui offrit galamment son coussin pour sa défense.  
  
"Merci !" dit Lily avant de le bombarder alors qu'il était sans défense.  
  
"AAAaaaahh !!!!" fit James alors qu'il se sentait tiré en arrière. Lily se jeta sur lui et le bombarda à coup de coussins tandis que James essayait tant bien que mal de se défendre.  
  
"Lily-la-tigresse !" dit il.  
  
"Comment est ce que tu m'as appelée ?"  
  
"Lily-la-tigresse !"  
  
"Roooarhhhh !!!" dit Lily-La-Tigresse en fondant sur lui.  
  
La bataille dura bien 20 minutes et ce ne fut que lorsque Peter clama qu'il était l'heure de la visite à Gabrielle que les maraudeurs et Lily se calmèrent et rangèrent le dortoir vite fait avant de sortir pour aller voir leur amie...  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux et eut du mal à reconnaître l'endroit où il était.  
  
Toute sa chambre était d'un blanc éclatant et les murs étaient tapissés de diverses tentures colorées passant du rouge au vert et se déclinant dans toutes les teintes possibles et inimaginables.  
  
Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le grand bassin d'eau chauffée magiquement pour prendre un bain. Il se déshabilla puis plongea avec délice dans l'eau relaxante, profitant du confort que l'on lui proposait avant de partir débattre guerre et politique avec les elfes.  
  
Il paressa une bonne demi-heure avant de sortir de son bain et de s'habiller avec les vêtements que les elfes lui avaient gracieusement donnés.  
  
Ses habits consistaient en un pantalon d'une matière rouge qui lui était inconnue et d'une chemise souple noire, le tout accompagné de sa cape noire de Poudlard avec sa broche en argent.  
  
Ce fut ainsi habillé que Harry alla voir Nymphëo dans ses appartements. Il frappa à la porte.  
  
"Entrez !"  
  
Harry fit ce qu'elle dit.  
  
"Harry ! Bonjour ! Alors, tu as bien dormi ?"  
  
"J'ai l'impression que j'ai laissé mes ennuis sur Terre et que j'ai dormi d'un sommeil sans rêves pour une fois !"  
  
"Tant mieux ! Bon, je suis prête. Tu as déjeuner ?"  
  
"Non mais je n'ai pas très faim."  
  
"Et bien, désolée de te contredire mais moi j'ai une faim de loup-garou ! Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien ?" demanda Nymphëo en étalant se servant généreusement un pancake.  
  
"Certain ! Le repas d'hier soir m'a rempli l'estomac pour au moins deux jours !"  
  
"Tu dis ça mais je suis sûre que tu penses le contraire ! Alors arrête de faire le poli et mange !"  
  
Harry lui sourit puis s'assit et se servit à son tour, copieusement.  
  
"Tu me connais trop bien !" dit il en mangeant "Ca en devient gênant !"  
  
"Bah... T'en fais pas ! Il y a bien des choses que j'ignore sur toi et que j'aimerais savoir ! Comme par exemple la seconde raison qui t'a ammené ici !"  
  
Harry soupira puis dit : "Très bien. Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis aussi venu pour demander aux elfes s'ils voulaient bien aider le parti de Dumbledore dans cette guerre en cas de bataille ou d'attaque et cela pour protéger Poudlard... Car tu sais aussi bien que moi que Voldemort n'hésitera pas à attaquer ouvertement Poudlard pour faire s'effondrer l'image de Dumbledore et ainsi le discréditer ! Et si nombre d'élèves meurent, plus personne n'aura confiance en Dumbledore et alors, vu l'incapacité de l'actuel ministre, Voldemort sera gagnant !"  
  
"Je sais... et quel que soit le résultat du référendum, je veux que tu saches que nous serons de votre côté. Si le résultat est positif, nous enverrons des ambassadeurs avec toi lors de ton retour à Poudlard."  
  
"Merci."  
  
"Ce n'est pas une faveur Harry, c'est un devoir."  
  
"Je sais mais merci quand même."  
  
La journée passa très lentement aux yeux de Harry qui attendait le résultat du référendum impatiemment.  
  
Vers 20 heures, le dépouillement total était fait. Té arriva et s'installa à table avec Nymphëo et Harry.  
  
"Ca y es t! Je suis l'une des quelques personnes à connaître le verdict final !" dit-il comme s'il racontait un potin.  
  
"Té, si tu ne me dis pas le résultat dans les prochaines 10 secondes et je te jure que je te fais avaler ton assiette !"  
  
"T'énerve pas, Harry ! Bon alors... Sur une population globale de 15 000 votants moins les enfants et donc sur 13 546 elfes, avec 10 052 voix, les elfes acceptent d'aider Gabrielle TLM !"  
  
"Wouououh !" Harry se leva et serra Té et Nymphëo dans ses bras.  
  
"Merci ! Merci !"  
  
"Harry... tu nous étrangles !" dit Té.  
  
"Désolé !" dit l'intéressé pas désolé pour un gallion en se rasseyant.  
  
"Bon !" dit Nymphëo toute joyeuse "Les elfes participeront à la sécurité de Poudlard !"  
  
"Je pars demain." dit Harry.  
  
"Bien. Alors je vais aller chercher mes ambassadeurs et je vous accompagnerai jusqu'à Poudlard où nous séjournerons le temps de décider des termes de l'accord."  
  
"Nous partirons quand ?"  
  
"Et bien... juste à l'heure pour arriver à Poudlard afin de pouvoir s'inviter au déjeuner... nous partirons d'ici vers dix heures, non ?"  
  
"Nymphëo, les elfes connaissent la forêt comme leur poche et sont rapides et discrets ! Moi je suis un homme qui se perd à chaque embranchement et qui est plus bruyant qu'un troupeau de scroutts !"  
  
Té partit à rire, bientôt accompagné par sa soeur.  
  
"Ce n'est pas drôle !" s'exclama Harry.  
  
"Et pourtant ! Tu verrais ta tête !" dit Té en se tenant les côtes.  
  
"Bon, on part demain, alors ?" dit Harry pour couper court à son ridicule.  
  
"Oui, on part demain !" dirent ils d'une même voix en reprenant leur sérieux.  
  
"Tu m'accompagnes, petit frère ?" dit Nymphëo à Té.  
  
"Bien sûr !"  
  
"Il me manque donc trois ambassadeurs ! Ce qui sera une chose facile à trouver parmi les 10 052 votants pour cette cause !"  
  
"Et tu n'annonces pas à ton peuple pour la protection de Poudlard ?"  
  
"Dès demain matin, avant notre départ."  
  
"D'ailleurs, tu devrais aller te coucher Harry car demain sera une dure journée !" dit la souveraine des elfes de la forêt interdite.  
  
"Et té et toi avez à discuter de choses du royaume des elfes qui ne regardent pas un petit homme comme moi, je sais !" dit Harry en les embrassant et en s'en allant "Bonne nuit !"  
  
Il sortit et prit soin de refermer la porte derrière lui en souriant à ses amis.  
  
Arrivé à ses appartements, Harry s'endormit à peine avait-il passé les draps sur lui.  
  
"Vous croyez que Harry a réussit?" demanda Sirius pour la centième fois en moins de trois jours.  
  
"On ne sait pas, Sirius!" dit James pour la centième fois aussi en moins de trois jours.  
  
"De toutes les manières, il a dit que rien n'était sûr ! On peut s'attendre au pire comme au meilleur." annonça Lily.  
  
"J'ai faim !" dit Peter "Bientôt le déjeuner !"  
  
Un gargouillement sonore vînt ponctuer sa déclaration.  
  
"Mr. Pettigrow !" dit le professeur Trelawney "Vous perturbez mon 3ème œil ! Tenez vous donc !"  
  
"Oui, madame."  
  
Harry s'habilla avec ses habits de Poudlard et descendit sur la passerelle devant la plate forme en attendant Nymphëo et Té qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Té fit les présentations avec les trois elfes qui les accompagnaient.  
  
"Alors voici tout d'abord Sïna" dit té en montrant une jeune elfe au teint hâlé "qui préfère qu'on l'appelle Sïna."  
  
Sïna fit un bref signe de la tête. Elle avait la beauté timide et le regard doux et accueillant, caractéristique de tous les elfes.  
  
"Puis voici Tïdùs" Té montra un jeune homme blond et musclé qui devait être seulement un demi elfe vu qu'il n'avait pas la même prestance que les autres et était plus bâti et solide que les autres, en apparence seulement.  
  
"Et enfin voici Pädmé, une elfe des frontières nord de la forêt venue ici exprès pour nous, à notre demande."  
  
Harry salua chacun d'eux puis dit :  
  
"On y va, Nymphëo ?"  
  
"On y va !" dit celle ci en un sourire.  
  
Ils montèrent tous sur la plate forme qui descendit vers le sol une fois qu'ils furent tous montés.  
  
Harry sentait le vent voler dans ses cheveux et il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer cet instant de paix qu'il était sûr de ne plus jamais revoir.  
  
Il rouvrit les yeux pour observer la Forêt Interdite de cette hauteur, qui semblait affreusement petite. Au loin, en un point noir, on pouvait apercevoir un tout petit château, semblable à un lego : Poudlard, dans toute sa petitesse.  
  
Harry vit que la plate forme se dirigeait tout droit vers le sol.  
  
"On ne pourrait pas aller à Poudlard avec la plate forme ? Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à vous suivre dans la forêt."  
  
"On ne peut pas modifier la trajectoire de la plate forme et cela vaut mieux car des gens pourraient la détourner et s'en servir à de très mauvaises fins !" dit Pädmé.  
  
"C'est juste." approuva Harry "Très juste."  
  
"Et pour ta question le secret de l'endurance des elfes repose en ceci !" dit Té en sortant un petit flacon "Tiens, garde-le précieusement. C'est un renouvelateur d'énergie plus précieux que n'importe lequel de vos sorts de la même espèce !"  
  
"Et bien... merci ! Je le garderais bien en sécurité ! Promis !"  
  
"Et n'en bois pas plus que quelques gouttes à la fois où tu deviendrais hyperactif jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !" lui dit Sïna  
  
"Je m'en souviendrais !" dit Harry en souriant tandis qu'il mettait la fiole dans la poche de sa robe.  
  
La plate forme continuait de descendre et Harry voyait la forêt de plus en plus près.  
  
Ils arrivèrent enfin en bas.  
  
Les elfes bandèrent leurs arcs et Nymphëo mit sa capuche sur sa tête, comme tous les autres elfes.   
  
Harry sortit sa baguette, comprenant leur situation : le convoi hétéroclite qu'ils formaient comprenait, entre autres, la reine des elfes, leur prince, Harry Potter le Survivant ainsi que trois ambassadeurs, ce qui ne serait pas une mince capture pour Voldemort.  
  
La petite troupe fut discrète mais rapide et efficace. Ils ne croisèrent aucun danger jusqu'à la lisière Est de la forêt où ils devaient pénétrer dans Poudlard par le portail.  
  
"Mangemorts !" cria Tïdùs avant de tirer une flèche qui atteignit immanquablement sa cible.  
  
Il était étrange de voir les traditions elfiques : dans un combat, la reine devenait simple guerrière et chacun se souciait de sa propre sécurité avant celle des autres. C'était une tradition que chacun s'efforçait de suivre à la lettre malgré le fait que certains elfes étaient liés intimement et souffraient de devoir ainsi abandonner leur amant ou encore leur ami.  
  
Harry, lui, décida de couper court à cette stupide tradition :  
  
"Courez !"  
  
Et tous suivirent cela, courant à toute vitesse parmi les arbres alors qu'ils devaient plutôt sortir de la forêt pour aller dans Poudlard.  
  
"Suivez moi !" dit Sïna en leur faisant signe et en prenant la tête de la troupe.  
  
Elle les fit courir à travers des arbres bas et touffus, des branches leur giflant le visage.  
  
Le groupe des mangemorts ne s'éloignait pas d'eux mais, heureusement, ne se rapprochait pas non plus.  
  
Harry avait du mal à suivre la cadence et fut obligé d'avaler quelques gouttes de potion revigorante.  
  
Il se sentit soudain étrangement en forme et parvînt à rattraper les elfes et à tenir le rythme.  
  
Ils débouchèrent tout à coup dans le parc de Poudlard.  
  
"Harry ! Va chercher Dumbledore, vite ! On les retient !" dit Nymphëo.  
  
Harry s'exécuta et courut dans à perdre haleine dans tout le parc. Il arriva enfin devant les portes du château. Il les poussa et les portes lui parurent peser une tonne mais il le fit sans effort, cela grâce à la potion qu'il avala une nouvelle fois et cette fois ci, son effet dura plus longtemps. Il ne devait pas en avoir bu assez la première fois.  
  
Il entra en trombe dans la grande salle en plein déjeuner, devant les yeux exorbités des professeurs et des élèves.  
  
Il ne dit même pas bonjour et d'ailleurs, personne ne pensa à le faire vu l'état de sa robe et sa figure recouverte de coupures faites par les branchages bas.  
  
"Nâé ù te lo usi â ! Sé te i ùnoeïé ! Mangemorts y ùté sâéùité i..." dit il à toute vitesse.  
  
"..."  
  
Harry se rendit compte qu'il parlait en elfique et reprit du début :  
  
"Désolé ! L'habitude depuis quelques jours ! Les elfes sont là mais les mangemorts ne nous ont pas loupé non plus ! Ils sont trop nombreux ! On aurait bien besoin d'un coup de main ! Parce qu'à 6 contre 20, ça ne va pas le faire !"  
  
Draco se leva à toute vitesse, bientôt suivi par Dumbledore qui ordonna aux élèves de rester ici.  
  
"Tu as réussit alors !" dit Draco en arrivant à son niveau.  
  
"J'ai même mieux que cela !" dit Harry en repartant vers le lieu du combat.  
  
Huhuhu ! Et devinez quoi ? L'auteur la plus sadique de coupe ici ! Huhuhu !  
  
Et voilà ! Pour avoir la suite, vous connaissez le proverbe : rien pour rien, reviews pour chapitre ! Huhu j'viens de l'inventer ! mdr !  
  
A demain !  
  
Bzou !


	24. Chapitre XXIII

Et voici le chapitre 23 sans plus attendre !  
  
Encore merci à Maelle qui me corrige et pour tous les fous rires qu'on se prend ensemble sur msn !  
  
Les petits nombres entre crochets se reportent à des traductions en bas de page !  
  
Bonne lecture à tous et merci, très bcp merci pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!  
  
Harry courut et, pendant qu'il courait, il se transforma en Patmol et se jeta sur le premier mangemort venu.  
  
Les elfes se battaient avec une dextérité sans pareille, inégalable.  
  
Sïna tournoyait sur elle même, faisait s'ouvrir ses anneaux d'argent dans ses cheveux qui accomplissaient leur sinistre office.  
  
Harry reprit sa forme humaine et lança de nombreux Stupéfix, bientôt rejoint par les professeurs de Poudlard.  
  
"Avada Kedavra !" lança un mangemort sur un elfe.  
  
Sïna tomba au sol, tournoyant toujours, mais morte.  
  
Cela ne fit que décupler la rage des autres combattants qui frappèrent plus fort et tirèrent plus vite encore.  
  
Nymphëo fit un signe compliqué dans les airs qui dessina une légère fumée blanche. Tout à coup, un formidable corbeau noir aux yeux rouges sortit de la fumée et s'abattit sur les mangemorts battant de ses ailes de feu et brûlant capes et corps dans son sillage. Mais uniquement des mangemorts.  
  
Et, dans un crépitement de flammes et une explosion d'étincelles, le corbeau disparu.  
  
"Protego !" Harry dévia un sortilège Doloris qui atteignit celui qui l'avait lancé. Le mangemort s'écroula au sol en hurlant.  
  
Peu à peu, le nombre de mangemorts diminuait, il n'en resta bientôt plus. Tous étaient à terre.  
  
"Caêolrù asfùtïoé ! [1]" dit Nympëo en souriant à Harry qui lui rendit son sourire.  
  
"Naë né ù ? [2]" dit-il en guise de réponse.  
  
"Harry, parle en anglais ! Je t'en supplie !" dit Draco.  
  
"Elle me dit que l'accueil est plus que chaleureux ici et moi je lui réponds n'est ce pas ! C'est tout !" dit Harry comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.  
  
"Séüù ïr äl réùpöé ? [3]" demanda Té.  
  
"Eù Sïna... [4 ]"  
  
Nymphëo fit un signe au dessus de la défunte Sïna et une fumée blanche laiteuse s'en échappa.  
  
"Né förgùtéen Sïna... [5 ]"  
  
La fumée se dissipa et le corps de Sïna fut prit dans un feu crépitant : en quelques seconde toute trace de Sïna avait disparu, comme il était de coutume chez les elfes.  
  
"Né förgùtéen nädäéù Sïna. [6]" dit Harry.  
  
Les autres acquiescèrent en silence puis Nymphëo se retourna vers Dumbledore:  
  
"Mi äé Nymphëoraéù Améüiêeré é mi plëfëidoù Nymphëo !"  
  
"Harry, pourriez vous traduire ?" demanda Dumbledore.  
  
"Bien sûr ! Elle vous dit qu'elle s'appelle Nymphëoraéù Améüiêeré mais qu'on l'appelle généralement Nymphëo."  
  
"Bien. Ne pourrait elle pas parler anglais ?"  
  
Ce fut Nymphëo qui répondit à sa place:  
  
"Mon... mon anglais remonte à loin et... j'ai du mal à... parler !" dit elle en souriant.  
  
"Vous vous y habituerez !" lui dit Dumbledore. "Mais avant toute chose, je crois que nous devrions en hôtes polis vous offrir de quoi vous restaurer !"  
  
"Ne soyez pas si formel ! Je suis peut être la souveraine des elfes de la Forêt Interdite mais je déteste les manières ! Demandez à Harry !"  
  
"La souveraine des elfes d'Elgardïoùon ! Rien que ça ?" dit Draco en jetant un regard en coin à Harry qui lui fit un sourire mystérieux.  
  
"Et bien, madame..."  
  
"Mademoiselle, je vous pris ! Et puis, cessez donc ces formules de politesse et faites comme tout le monde ! Appelez moi Nymphëo ! Je vous présente mon frère Tésüù, plus couramment appelé Té, Prince de la cité des elfes, puis voici Tïdùs, demi elfe ambassadeur et enfin Pädmé, elfes des frontières Nord de la forêt !"  
  
"Je suis Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"Je sais. Mais je préfère l'entendre de votre bouche que de celle des autres! Mieux vaut se présenter soi-même ! Mais vu que mes ambassadeurs ne parlent pas un mot d'anglais..."  
  
Elle rit.  
  
"Et bien, Nymphëo, suivez moi ! Nous allons manger ! Un grand festin nous attend !"  
  
Nymphëo acquiesça et fit signe aux autres les suivre.  
  
McGonagall alla en avant pour ajouter cinq chaises à la table des professeurs, sous le regard ébahi des élèves la voyant revenir d'un combat contre des mangemorts pour faire cela.  
  
"Ne me dit pas qu'Harry nous a ramené toute une tripotée d'elfes ?" dit Remus, incrédule.  
  
"On dirait bien que si..."  
  
Le professeur Flitwick s'occupa des mangemorts et les envoya en "paquet recommand" au Ministère sans donner de précisions quand à la manière de leur capture.  
  
Harry et les elfes s'essuyèrent un peu, enlevant les feuilles qui traînaient dans leurs cheveux et leurs capes puis entrèrent à la suite des professeurs dans la Grande Salle.  
  
Ils furent dévisagés par tout Poudlard.  
  
Chacun admirait leur beauté, leur prestance, l'aura de pouvoir que l'on ressentait à leur approche. Harry fit un sourire à Lily et aux Maraudeurs auxquels il fit signe de fermer la bouche sous peine de gober des mouches.  
  
Les elfes s'assirent là où on leur proposa puis commencèrent à manger et à parler avec animation, sans faire attention aux regards tournés vers eux et au silence quasi total de la Grande Salle.  
  
"Nous sommes ici pour deux choses : la première est à propos de la guérison de l'une de vos élèves et la seconde raison, je ne l'aborderai qu'en privé." dit Nymphëo, consciente du fait que des apprentis mangemorts se tenaient assis dans la salle.  
  
"Alors, Harry." dit Draco "Comment est la cité des elfes ? Toujours comme... avant si l'on peut dire ?"  
  
"C'est la même que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue mais j'étais toujours aussi émerveillé."  
  
"Et comment est-ce ?" demanda Draco.  
  
"C'est magnifique, splendide et à la fois menaçant. C'est..."  
  
"Un peu comme cette... Nymphëo ?" demanda t-il.  
  
"Tiens donc !" dit Harry "Tu t'intéresserais à elle ?"  
  
"Malgré son immortalité, pourquoi pas ? Elle est belle et a l'air très douce et chaleureuse."  
  
"Et très inaccessible aussi !"  
  
"Oui, mais elle ne s'appelle pas Nymphëo pour rien !"  
  
Draco relevait le fait que Nymphëo ressemblait fort à Nymphe (NDA: Et non à nympho de nymphomane, merci !) qui était le nom de la reine de la beauté, douce et idyllique).  
  
"Tu vas t'y casser les dents, mon gars ! Elle a plus de 5 000 ans en plus !"  
  
"Bah, c'est pas la différence d'âge qui va m'empêcher de la séduire ! Et puis... elle est bien conservée !"  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, faisant signe qu'il abandonnait la partie et le laissait se débrouiller tout seul, qu'il le laissait se prendre un râteau, tout seul !  
  
Draco tenta une première approche en lui demandant de lui décrire la cité des elfes en détail, ce que Nymphëo fit avec un grand sourire, sourire dont elle ne se dépareillait jamais.  
  
Les élèves étaient très impressionnés par les elfes. Nombre d'entre eux se penchaient et se tortillaient pour mieux les voir.  
  
Tïdùs avait l'air d'être au goût de pas mal de filles qui lui faisaient les yeux doux, chose qu'il ignorait royalement. Peut être avait il plus de succès que les autres de par son statut de demi elfe ? Qu'importe, il plaisait et n'en avait cure.  
  
Déjà, les elfes étaient impressionnants par leur beauté mais plus encore à cause de leurs vêtements et... "accessoires".  
  
Ils étaient vêtus de ceintures noires et de pantalons de chasse. Ils avaient une ceinture de cuir autour de la taille qui comprenait deux ou trois poches accrochées, à l'air bien remplies. Une autre "ceinture", si l'on pouvait le dire, barrait leur torse et rejoignait, aux deux extrémités, un carquois bien fourni en flèches, qui, comme l'avait si souvent remarqué Harry, avait des queues en plumes de corbeau et les pointes étaient faites d'une matière bien spécifique à ce clan : ainsi, chaque flèche dénonçait qui l'avait lancée.   
  
Les elfes avaient aussi des bottes taillées pour la forêt et pour une marche silencieuse (Cf les bottes de Legolas ds le film Je sais pas comment décrire autrement). Ils étaient aussi vêtus d'une grande cape rouge pourpre avec un grand corbeau noir tissé dans le dos. L'intérieur de la cape était tapissée d'une multitude poches comprenant dards, piques, dagues, pointes de flèches... Chaque chose étant rangée à une place bien précise.   
  
Et, sur chaque elfe était caché deux objets.  
  
Le premier était un genre d'amplificateur de magie qui leur permettait de temps à autre, quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, d'amplifier leur magie et ainsi faire appel à l'aide de leurs divinités qui leur donnaient une infime partie de leur pouvoir immense.  
  
Le second objet était moins poétique et entrait encore dans le côté "noir et morbide" des elfes. Il consistait en une petite boule de verre, chacune unique pour chaque elfe, et, si l'elfe devait être torturé pour donner des informations ou encore torturé pour le simple plaisir de son geôlier, cette petite boule de verre servait à se donner la mort. L'elfe n'avait qu'à lancer "volontairement" la boule de verre au sol. Si ce geste n'était pas volontaire, la boule ne se cassait pas.  
  
Chacun de ses deux objets avaient subi un sort de proximité, les obligeant à toujours être proche de leur propriétaire dans l'espace... ou dans le temps.  
  
Le déjeuner semblait s'éterniser pour Harry dont les blessures, grâce à la potion revigorante des elfes, avaient rapidement cicatrisé, n'étant que quelques coupures et non d'une plus grande importance.  
  
Enfin, après ce qui semblait être un temps infini, les élèves retournèrent en cours et les professeurs purent parler librement.  
  
"Le petite Gabrielle apprend très vite l'Occlumencie et est très volontaire. Néanmoins, il lui faudra encore du temps avant de maîtriser cet art et de pouvoir neutraliser totalement ses visions."  
  
"Bien sûr, pour ce que nous devons faire, à propos du sixième sens" dit Nymphëo "Nous nous réservons une marge."  
  
"Laquelle est-ce ?"  
  
Harry savait exactement ce qu'elle allait répondre.  
  
"C'est une vampire et je ne peux pas lui donner ce don pour l'éternité. Les vampires emploient le même système que les elfes pour demeurer dans un âge sans fin et... la seule condition requise est qu'elle renie cette immortalité car, si par malheur elle venait à tomber du... "mauvais côt" disons, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle devienne une plaie et une honte pour mon peuple. Car mal utilisé, ce sens est extrêmement dangereux."  
  
"Dangereux ?" dit Dumbledore "Que voulez-vous dire ?"  
  
"Et bien, on ne vous a pas expliqué l'impact réel de ce sens, alors." dit Nymphëo en jetant un regard en coin à Harry qui jouait le parfait ignorant alors qu'en fait, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.   
  
"Ce sens a des très nombreuses vertus. On parle d'un sixième sens parce que tous les pouvoirs qu'il confère font partie du même "ensemble" de magie. Par exemple, Tïdùs, qui est ici présent est aveugle. Et pourtant, vous avez vu, il se comporte comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de l'emmener avec nous dans cette expédition."  
  
"..."  
  
"Il peut donc ressentir les objets et les personnes autour de lui et pressentir certains événements qui le concerne directement en cas de danger. Si par exemple quelqu'un venait à lui envoyer un Avada Kedavra, il sentirait l'intention de la dite personne quelques secondes auparavant, juste le temps qu'il faut pour pouvoir l'éviter. Ensuite, avec un peu d'entraînement, il a réussi à ressentir les émotions des gens. Si l'un d'entre vous est heureux, il le saura, tout comme si vous êtes triste. On peut aussi ressentir des sentiments et des émotions plus fortes encore : comme la rage, la haine mais aussi l'amour. Ce sixième sens est une énorme responsabilité. Et c'est pour ça que, si ce pouvoir lui monte à la tête, je préfère avoir à subir sa colère ou tout autre chose pendant le temps d'une vie d'homme que pour l'éternité d'une vie de vampire ou d'elfe."  
  
"..."  
  
"C'est compréhensible." dit calmement Dumbledore. "Je suis sûr qu'elle acceptera votre requête car elle a un profond dégoût pour ce qu'elle est, pour les vampires."  
  
"Vrai ?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Et bien, en 5134 ans j'aurai tout vu!" dit Nymphëo, arrachant des regards éberlués aux professeurs : elle était encore plus vieille que Dumbledore et pourtant... elle avait l'allure d'une adolescente !  
  
"Et la seconde raison de votre voyage ?" demanda poliment Dumbledore en ignorant les regards de ses professeurs.  
  
"Je tiens à vous dire cela en privé. Harry m'a proposé cela juste avant que nous ne partions de la cité des elfes et a catégoriquement refusé de m'en dire plus avant. J'userai de la même technique et ne vous en parlerais qu'à vous, professeur Dumbledore."  
  
L'intéressé acquiesça et lança un regard perçant à Harry à travers ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Harry se contenta de lui sourire et de lui faire un discret clin d'oeil.  
  
"Malgré votre hospitalit" dit Nymphëo "je tiens à rester un minimum de temps ici et cela pour mon peuple, au fin fond de la forêt car nous avons nos propres problèmes. Je vous demanderai de me conduire à votre élève pour établir et lui expliquer le rituel et ensuite, je vous parlerai dans votre bureau avant de repartir."  
  
"Bien sûr !" dumbledore se leva de table. Nymphëo aussi, bientôt suivie par les elfes.  
  
Dumbledore la mena à l'infirmerie. Nymphëo entra et referma la porte derrière elle, ne laissant entrer personne et fit même sortir Pomfresh.  
  
"Personne ne doit voir, ni ne doit savoir faire cela, sauf elle !" avait dit Nymphëo.  
  
Ainsi, pour passer le temps en dehors de l'infirmerie, alors qu'ils attendaient tous, Harry entama une discussion animée avec les autres elfes, en elfique bien sûr, à laquelle les professeurs ne comprenaient rien.  
  
Ils parlaient de la guerre, de cette grande bataille qu'ils sentaient arriver et que l'on ne pourrait pas contourner.  
  
[1] "L'accueil est chaleureux par ici !"  
  
[2] "N'est ce pas ?"  
  
[3] "Et si nous allions prendre un peu de repos ?"  
  
[4] "Et Sïna..."  
  
[5] "Il ne faut pas l'oublier..."  
  
[6] "Qu'elle ne soit jamais oubliée..."  
  
Huhuhu ! Finito ! La guérison au prochain chapitre et... un super scoop aussi au prochain chapitre !  
  
Voilà, je vous fais de gros Bzou !  
  
Bzou ! Bzou ! Bzou ! 


	25. Chapitre XXIV

Kikooooooo !  
  
Huhuhu ! Comment allez vous ? Moi bien !  
  
Petite annonce : je reprend ma fic "Le tournoi des 4 maisons" que j'avais arrêtée pour cause de petite dépression et c'est pas évident d'écrire quelque chose de drôle quand on a pas le sourire ! Voilà ! Allez y jeter un oeil si le coeur vous en dit ! C'est drôle ! (c juste un échantillon de mon extrême débilité c tout mdr)  
  
PS : Maelle m'avait beta-reader le chapitre (et donc corrigé pour les ignares comme moi au début sur ) mais, dans un de nos fous rires, g tout effacé ! Voici donc (se fait démonter par maelle) la version première de ce chapitre ! On vous promet que l'auteur se fera taper sur les doigts la prochaine fois qu'elle fera ce genre de bêtise (se gourrer de bouton : GROSSE Mega bêtise)  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
"Bonjour je m'appelle Nymphëo, je suis une elfe."  
  
"Nymphëo, comme la Nymphëo, la reine des elfes de la Forêt Interdite ?"  
  
"Oui, c'est moi."  
  
"Et vous êtes là pour..."  
  
"Pour ton sixième sens Gabrielle."  
  
"Merci ! Merci... Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, je..."  
  
"Justement. Tu peux faire quelque chose pour me remercier."  
  
"Et quoi donc ?"  
  
"Ecoute Gabrielle. Ce don que tu vas avoir est énorme. Et tu es vampire. Ne m'en veut pas, ce ne sont pas des préjugés mais j'ai peur que cela ne te monte à la tête."  
  
"C'est compréhensible."  
  
"Alors, si jamais c'était le cas, vu que les vampires peuvent vivre une éternité comme les elfes et que nos deux peuples utilisent la même technique pour pouvoir vivre aussi longtemps, je ne te demanderai qu'une chose."  
  
"Renoncer à mon immortalité ? Si ce n'est que ça ! C'est d'accord !"  
  
"Car si jamais tu venais à mal tourné, mieux vaut souffrir tes dégâts une vie d'homme qu'une vie d'elfe. Tu comprends ?"  
  
"Oui. Et je l'accepte. Ce que vous faites pour moi est énorme. Je sais que c'est une lourde responsabilité que vous me confiez."  
  
"Mais j'ai confiance, pas totalement mais, assez confiance en toi pour t'aider. Car si Harry te fais confiance, alors je ne peux que l'approuver."  
  
"Vous connaissez Harry ?"  
  
"Oui. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Je vais t'apprendre à accomplir un rituel que tu devras, tous les ans, accomplir seule."  
  
Gabrielle acquiesça.  
  
"Je vais t'envoyer des visions et tu devras bien retenir le tout. Alors, déjà, je vais graver le pentagramme dans ta mémoire, de manière à ce que tu n'aies besoin de personne pour le reproduire."  
  
Nymphëo ferma les yeux et mit son index sur son front. De là, une fine fumée argentée, comme pour la pensine, sortit de sa tête et suivit le doigt qui l'ammena jusqu'au front de Gabrielle qui sursauta quand elle vit l'image.  
  
"C'est magnifique !" s'exclama t-elle.  
  
En effet, le dessin dans les livres n'était qu'une petite partie du pentagramme. Nymphëo avait tenu à faire partager ce secret aux hommes mais pas totalement, de manière à ce que seuls les elfes puissent le réaliser convenablement. Elle avait excusé le fait que seuls les elfes y arrivent par la puissance magique diminuée des hommes mais cela était totalement faux : si les hommes connaissaient le rituel, ils pourraient tous le faire, même le moins doué d'entre eux.  
  
Mais Nymphëo connaissait les hommes et savait qu'ils étaient corrompus. Elle avait donc prit des précautions et n'avait dévoilé son secret qu'à demi.  
  
"Le pentagramme est magiquement gravé dans ta mémoire. Maintenant, je vais t'apprendre à le faire au sol. Je vais t'aider et je serais là jusqu'à ce que tu saches parfaitement le reproduire, sans erreur, malgré ta vue inexistante."  
  
Gabrielle acquiesça puis prit la craie que Nymphêo lui tendait dans sa main.  
  
"Viens." Nymphëo prit Gabrielle par la main et dégagea un espace suffisant pour faire le pentagramme.  
  
La première fois, Gabrielle ne réussit pas : tous les traits se chevauchaient et cela créait un farfoulli inimaginable.  
  
Nymphëo effaça le gribouillis du sol et lui dit :  
  
"Réessaye."  
  
Gabrielle s'exécuta mais le résultat fut toujours le même : un fouillis illisible.  
  
Elle le refit une fois encore, puis deux, puis trois...  
  
Au bout du vingtième essai, le résultat se fit sentir.  
  
"Ah... Ca devient mieux !" dit Nymphëo en souriant. "Tu fait des progrès !"  
  
"Ben en espérant que ça aille de mieux en mieux !"  
  
"Oui. Mais relève toi un peu ! On va faire une pose ! Cela fait quand même trois heures que nous travaillons ! Je vais aller demander quelque chose à grignoter."  
  
Gabrielle hocha la tête puis s'assit sur son lit, le regard toujours aussi vide d'émotions, travaillant son occlumencie. Mais cela avait tendance à effacer le dessin tout frais gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle se remit alors au travail.  
  
Nymphëo sortit de l'infirmerie et fut surprise de voir Dumbledore, Draco, Harry et les elfes toujours là.  
  
"Ne me dites pas que vous avez attendu ici tout ce temps ?"  
  
"Si..." dit Draco "Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ?"  
  
"Ca avance lentement mais ça avance. Il est dur de lui apprendre à dessiner le pentagramme alors qu'elle est aveugle ! Mais elle a fait des efforts et ça se répercute dans son travail. Elle a une volonté de réussir incroyable ! Trois heures qu'elle est à quatres pattes sur le sol à dessiner à la craie !"  
  
"Je plains ses genoux !" s'exclama Draco.  
  
"Moi aussi !" dit Nymphëo.  
  
Puis, sans rien ajouter, elle demanda en elfique à Harry:  
  
"Dhöérë ù közinäé ? [1]"  
  
"Näéù mi ! [2]"  
  
Harry joignit le geste à la parole et l'amena devant le tableau de la coupe de fruit, chatouilla la poire et passa commande auprès des elfes de maison.  
  
"Sïn ? [3]"  
  
"Gabrielle müi nïéb rötisäéù ! [4]"  
  
Nymphëo lui expliqua que Gabrielle avait des progrès à faire mais qu'elle n'aurait bientôt aucun problème pour le pentagramme et, une fois cela fait, elle pourrait obtenir le sixième sens.  
  
Ils remontèrent à l'infirmerie et Nymphëo entra à l'intérieur en ignorant les regards scrutateurs des autres.  
  
Elle referma consciencieusement la porte, trouvant Gabrielle encore en train de s'entraîner.  
  
"Et bien, tu t'es encore améliorée en mon absence !" constata t-elle.  
  
"Vraiment ?"  
  
"Oui, les traits ne sont pas sûrs mais tu as réussi à ne pas les faire se chevaucher !"  
  
"Je suppose que c'est une amélioration..." dit Gabrielle, septique.  
  
"C'en est une !"  
  
"Plus ou moins..."  
  
"Tu vas y arriver ! L'entraînement et l'habitude rôderont ta technique et tu n'auras bientôt plus aucun problème !"  
  
"Bientôt c'est encore trop tard pour moi, j'ai..."  
  
Elle prit l'un des sandwichs que lui tendait Nymphëo.  
  
"J'ai hâte de savoir faire ce pentagramme ! Car je vais pouvoir vivre normalement, tout du moins en apparence..."  
  
"Oui, c'est vrai. Mais n'oublie pas une chose : ce ne sont pas tes aptitudes qui définissent qui tu es mais tes choix ! Et toi tu as choisi de renier ta race et de commencer une nouvelle vie. Et c'est en partie cela qui m'a décidé à t'aider."  
  
"Je comprend et... merci..."  
  
"Arrêtes de me remercier ! Tu l'as déjà fait !" plaisanta Nymphëo.  
  
Elles finirent de manger en silence puis, après s'être essuyée les mains, Gabrielle se remit au travail et finit, au bout de trois nouvelles longues heures de travail acharné à réaliser le pentagramme correctement à tous les coups.  
  
"Et bien voilà !" s'exclama Nymphëo "Tu y arrives !"  
  
"Vrai ?"  
  
"Pour sûr ! Réessaye une dernière fois et ce sera le pentagramme qui servira à activer ton sixième sens !"  
  
Excitée à cette idée, Gabrielle s'appliqua et obtint un pentagramme parfait.  
  
"Un voyant n'aurait pas fait mieux !" déclara Nymphëo, arrachant un petit sourire à Gabrielle.  
  
Nymphëo continua :  
  
"Maintenant, il s'agit de bien faire du premier coup, ce qui est plutôt facile. Je vais t'apprendre quelques mots en elfique et ce seront les seuls mots que tu devras retenir: Naraë mi, Naraë ti, Sïn otröé ù rezembläréù !"  
  
Gabrielle récita la formule plusieurs fois puis déclara qu'elle la connaissait parfaitement et qu'elle s'en souviendrait.  
  
"Ne la note surtout nulle part !" la prévint Nymphëo, "Ni le pentagramme d'ailleurs !"  
  
"Promis !"  
  
"Bien, alors, maintenant, nous allons procéder au rituel. Il me faudra juste une goutte ou deux de ton sang. Fais moi voir ton bras."  
  
Gabrielle s'exécuta puis laissa faire l'elfe qui lui expliqua la manœuvre :  
  
"Tu verseras ton sang sur une partie du pentagramme et comme c'est un signe magique, la craie absorbera le sang et se changera en une substance sans nom, unique pour chaque être. Cette substance sera ta chair, ton sixième sens! Tu n'auras qu'à réciter la formule et il se passera alors un événement étrange et tu ne devras absolument rien faire sinon rester où tu es ! Si tu ne suis pas ces directives à la lettre, ça ne marchera pas et j'ignore quel résultat cela pourrait donner."  
  
Gabrielle acquiesça puis Nymphëo sortit de la pièce.  
  
"Alors ?" lui demanda Harry.  
  
"C'est à elle de faire le reste."  
  
"Ca se passe..."  
  
"Maintenant !"  
  
Tout à coup, une forte lumière s'infiltra dans les interstices de la porte...  
  
Nymphëo sortit de la pièce.  
  
Gabrielle prit la seringue avec laquelle l'elfe avait prélevé de son sang puis le versa sur le pentagramme qui prit tout à coup une étrange couleur rouge très foncé : la couleur du sang.  
  
Et...  
  
"Naraë mi, Naraë ti, Sïn otröé ù rezembläréù !" dit-elle.  
  
Tout à coup, le pentagramme s'enflamma d'un feu froid. Une étrange fumée rayonnante de lumière s'échappa du feu et se concentra en une boule dont les particules étaient en constant mouvement.  
  
Le peu qui restait de craie se dirigea vers la vampire, l'entourant d'un halo grisâtre.  
  
Tout à coup, bulle et halo fondirent sur Gabrielle qui fut prise de convulsions et qui s'effondra au sol, gémissant de douleur.  
  
Elle eu un dernier sursaut puis, plus rien.  
  
Ce fut le noir...  
  
Harry suivit Dumbledore qui emmenait les elfes à son bureau. Draco était avec eux.  
  
Dumbledore prononça le mot de passe "magie blanche" puis les invita à entrer, refermant le passage derrière eux.  
  
Ils s'assirent tous sur des chaises que le directeur avait faites apparaître puis Nymphëo commença sans préambule:  
  
"Les elfes vous offre leur protection."  
  
Dumbledore parut abasourdi, tout comme Draco.  
  
Harry, lui, abordait un petit sourire malin.  
  
"Nous vous proposons de vous servir d'armée de défense contre toute attaque et de protéger tout Poudlard, quelles que soient les chances de victoire, même si elles sont nulles, et qu'il fallait sauver un maximum de vies, nous nous sacrifierions pour cela."  
  
"Mais... pourquoi ?"  
  
Ce fut Draco qui répondit à leur place.  
  
"La réponse est simple : Harry !"  
  
Dumbledore pensa un instant qu'il y avait une relation autre que de l'amitié entre l'elfe et le survivant mais on le détrompa vite.  
  
"Grâce à sa seule présence, nos barrières ont tenu le coup. Sans lui, les elfes de la Forêt Interdite n'existeraient plus depuis quelques mois ! Voldemort nous attaque régulièrement et pense pouvoir user les barrières mais... nous avons Harry qui nous fait profiter de son pouvoir !" dit Nymphëo en souriant amicalement à l'intéressé.  
  
"Et bien j'accepte."  
  
"Cela doit rester secret. Un effet de surprise peut amener la victoire en cas d'attaque."  
  
"Et en combien de temps vos troupes seraient elles sur place ?"  
  
"Et bien... pour les situations d'urgence, nous avons un charme qui marche très bien ! Nous n'aurons qu'à le placer sur Poudlard et, si problème il y avait, nous serions là en quelques minutes !"  
  
"Parfait. Merci, vraiment."  
  
"Ce n'est pas moi que vous devez remercier mais Harry."  
  
"Et bien soit, merci Harry !" fit Dumbledore en lui souriant chaleureusement.  
  
Harry répondit à son sourire et les elfes déclarèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de partir.  
  
"Au revoir Harry ! Au revoir !" dit elle pour tout le monde.  
  
Et les elfes, silencieux comme des ombres, repartirent vers la forêt, sans se retourner, discutant entre eux dans leur langue flûtée et chantante.  
  
"Harry, Poudlard vous doit beaucoup !" dit Dumbledore.  
  
"Je ne crois pas. Car Poudlard a été ma première vraie maison, et c'est ici que j'ai trouvé ma vraie famille. A mon époque..."  
  
Les trois hommes arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie et furent interceptés par une Pomfresh scandalisée et à l'air inquiet.  
  
"Que lui a fait cette elfe ? Elle est à bout de forces ! Elle est dans le coma !"  
  
Harry la calma :  
  
"Elle se réveillera bientôt, par elle-même. Laissez là ainsi. Quand son sixième sens sera actif, elle se réveillera."  
  
L'infirmière acquiesça, bien que toujours inquiète et furieuse puis les laissa vaquer à leurs occupations.  
  
Draco et Harry décidèrent d'aller voir Lily et les Maraudeurs pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle.  
  
Ils arrivèrent à la tour de Gryffondor.  
  
"J'ai toujours voulu voir comment c'était à l'intérieur !" déclara Draco.  
  
Harry prononça le mot de passe que les Maraudeurs lui avaient fourni afin qu'il puisse y entrer à loisir et se retrouva dans une salle commune bondée.  
  
"Harry ! Draco !"  
  
Lily leur faisait signe de les rejoindre, ce qu'ils firent bien entendu.  
  
"Je crois que vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi ?"  
  
Tous hochèrent vivement la tête.  
  
"Ca a marché." dit simplement Draco.  
  
Lily et les Maraudeurs explosèrent de joie et improvisèrent une danse à travers toute la Salle Commune, sous les regards médusés des autres Gryffondors.  
  
Ils scandaient : "Ca a marché ! Ca a marché ! Ca a marché !"  
  
Harry et Draco partirent à rire et leur fit signe de se rasseoir. Pour la première fois de leur vie, les maraudeurs obéirent.  
  
"Mais il y a un effet secondaire et d'un temps indéterminé." dit Harry.  
  
Une douche froide leur aurait fait le même effet.  
  
"Elle est dans le coma pour quelques temps et ne se réveillera que lorsque tout sera en ordre et cela, Merlin seul sait combien de temps cela peut prendre !"  
  
"Mais elle est sortie d'affaire ?" demanda Sirius, l'air grave.  
  
"Totalement oui, enfin, totalement... le mieux possible car on ne peut pas la rétablir tout à fait à moins qu'elle ne... enfin, elle ne veut pas donc, oui, on peut dire qu'elle sera bientôt sur pieds, totalement rétablie !"  
  
Lily et les Maraudeurs poussèrent un nouveau cri de joie. Harry et Draco leur dirent au revoir puis s'en allèrent.  
  
Pour Harry, la semaine avait été quelque peu mouvementée.  
  
Et cela ne faisait que commencer...  
  
[1] Où se trouvent les cuisines?  
  
[2] Suis moi !  
  
[3] Alors ?  
  
[4] Elle s'en sort très bien.  
  
Huhuhu ! Fini ! Rien de prévu en perspective ! Rien de suspect… Cela me paraît calme, trop calme, vous trouvez pas vous ?  
  
Huhuhu ! Faites vos hypothèses, même les plus farfelues ! C'est à qui trouvera le sujet du prochain chapitre ! Car il s'y passera forcément quelque chose !  
  
Bzou ! Et à la prochaine !  
  
Bzou ! 


	26. Chapitre XXV

Hi everybody !  
  
Voilà la suite !  
  
Ah oui et... merci pour vos reviews car je sais que j'en ai reçues mais bug un max et je ne reçois ni les alerts reviews et les reviews ne s'affichent pas sur la page, je ne peux donc pas les lire ! Je crois que tout est dans la même situation !  
  
Mais merci quand même pour vos reviews ! Car je sais que j'en ai reçu sur mon compteur ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Lily et les Maraudeurs parlaient et jouaient aux échecs dans le dortoir de ces derniers.  
  
"James arrête-toi !" disait Lily, exaspérée que James la fixe ainsi.  
  
"Mais Lily-Flower..."  
  
"Et puis c'est quoi ce nouveau surnom encore ?"  
  
"Lily-Jolie..."  
  
"James, la ferme !"  
  
"Comme l'avait si judicieusement fait remarqué Harry au début de l'année, mariez vous et laissez nous en paix !" dit soudain Remus, ce qui lui valut deux coussins dans la figure.  
  
"Remus !" dirent les intéressés d'une même voix.  
  
Et bien sûr, cela fut le top départ d'une nouvelle bataille de polochons dans le dortoir, pour le plus grand malheur des elfes de maison qui devaient ensuite ramasser les plumes et changer les coussins, nettoyer les draps et remettre les matelas défoncés d'aplomb tellement les cinq amis s'amusaient.  
  
Les coussins volaient dans la pièce. Lily courait autour et s'arrêta soudain devant la porte, prise d'assaut par quatre blagueurs déchaînés.  
  
"Lily-La-Tigresse, nous allons te faire subir le supplice des chatouilles mais avant cela..."  
  
Lily se plaqua contre la porte et...  
  
Sirius, Remus, Peter et James lancèrent les coussins sur...  
  
"Gabrielle !"  
  
Gabrielle, tenant à leur faire une surprise avait ouvert la porte du dortoir et s'était prise quatre coussins sur la figure, plus qu'étonnée.  
  
Lily avait réussit à se baisser à temps et, voyant qui était derrière elle s'était retournée et l'avait prise dans ses bras.  
  
Les deux amies s'étreignaient et Lily avait les larmes aux yeux, Gabrielle étant la seule amie qui lui restait, elle était vraiment heureuse qu'elle s'en soit enfin sortie.  
  
Gabrielle s'écarta d'elle et essuya les quelques larmes qui perlaient aux yeux de son amie.  
  
"Hey pleure pas !"  
  
"Tu... tu as vu que je..."  
  
"Vu... non. Je ne peux pas mais je le sais, c'est tout !"  
  
"Gabrielle ! T'es de retour !"  
  
Sirius se jeta sur elle, au sens propre du mot, et la serra fort dans ses bras.  
  
"Sirius !" s'étonna t-elle.  
  
Celui-ci dansait maintenant d'un pied sur l'autre en la serrant toujours dans ses bras.  
  
"Hey ! Tu nous en laisses un peu, j'espère ?" dit Remus en riant.  
  
Se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, Sirius desserra son étreinte et bredouilla des mots incompréhensibles se rapprochant de :  
  
"Désoléjesaispascequim'aprisjelerefairaisplus!promis!juré!craché!maissivousplaîtnevousmoquezpasje."  
  
Gabrielle rigola et serra les garçons restant les uns après les autres dans ses bras.  
  
"Euh..."  
  
Un silence pesant s'installa.  
  
"J'aurai un petit service à vous demander." dit Gabrielle.  
  
"Tout ce que tu veux !" s'exclama Sirius, ce qui lui valut des regards moqueurs de la part des autres.  
  
"Et bien je voudrais que personne d'autre que ceux qui sont déjà au courant ne sachent que je suis aveugle. J'ai envie de reprendre une vie des plus normales et je ne veux pas de la pitié des autres."  
  
"On te le promet !" dit Lily et prenant son amie par les épaules.  
  
"Et... tes visions?" demanda Peter "Elles sont passées ?"  
  
"Presque. J'ai quelques problèmes des fois mais... généralement tout va bien. Bénis soient les elfes !"  
  
"Je suis tout à fait d'accord !" dit James.  
  
Lily s'aperçut soudain de quelque chose:  
  
"Et pour lire, tu feras comment ?"  
  
"Un sortilège très simple qu'utilisent tous les aveugles pour pouvoir lire."  
  
"Tout va redevenir comme avant !" dit joyeusement Sirius.  
  
"Ou presque."  
  
"Oui, mais on est tous en vie, alors soyons heureux !" reprit Sirius, toujours optimiste.  
  
"Alors, comment il va mon comte Dracula ?" demanda Gabrielle en riant.  
  
"Bah, sa comtesse lui a beaucoup manqué !" lâcha Remus.  
  
Tous partirent à rire sauf Sirius qui devînt encore plus pivoine que la bannière de Gryffondor.  
  
"Vient, comte !" dit Gabrielle en lui prenant le bras d'un air théâtral "On laisse ces serfs se rouler dans la boue et puis on..."  
  
Les autres ne firent ni une ni deux et se jetèrent sur les pseudo comtes et comtesse et une joyeuse bataille de polochons, une de plus, s'en suivit...  
  
"Oh non..."  
  
"Quoi, Gabrielle ?"  
  
"Ils… ils..."  
  
"Quoi ?"  
  
"Les vampires, ils... ils ne sont pas contents du tout, ils... ils vont venir, dans très peu de temps, ils... avec Voldemort et..."  
  
"Calme toi !" lui dit Lily. "Tu... tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ?"  
  
"J'ai... je ne sais pas, j'ai... une impression et... un noeud dans la gorge, l'angoisse qui monte et je... Il ne faut pas qu'ils viennent..."  
  
"Chut...C'était un cauchemar, rien de plus..."  
  
Harry se réveilla avec une étrange impression. Il regarda l'heure: 1heure05 du matin.  
  
Il était rare qu'il se réveille en pleine nuit mais...  
  
Pris d'un doute, Harry entrouvrit la fenêtre et vit un parc aussi calme que d'habitude mais... il y régnait une étrange torpeur : c'était trop calme.  
  
Harry referma sa fenêtre en silence et s'habilla. Il monta à la volière et là bas, se transforma en un magnifique hibou couleur fauve.  
  
L'oiseau déploya ses ailes et s'envola, se laissant porter paresseusement par le vent. De ses yeux de rapace, sa vue était totalement différente.  
  
Et c'est là qu'il Les vit...  
  
Au moins 500 vampires étaient suspendus dans les arbres, sous leur forme animal, la chauve-souris, et attendaient patiemment, comme dans l'attente d'un ordre.  
  
Vous devez vous dire: comment peut-il être sûr que ce sont des vampires qui veulent attaquer Poudlard ? La réponse est simple, très simple : avez-vous déjà vu des chauve-souris la nuit qui restent sur leur arbre sans bouger, et comme par hasard, une immense colonie près de Poudlard ? Hum...  
  
Après avoir fait un tour de reconnaissance, Harry partit un peu plus au Nord et vit que les vampires n'étaient pas seuls.  
  
Des loups-garous attendaient patiemment, obéissant à des mangemorts. Ce phénomène était très peu connu : les loups-garous pouvaient maîtriser leur animal uniquement s'ils étaient nés avec ce gène mais s'ils avaient été mordus plus jeunes, la maîtrise du loup était impossible. Remus en faisait les frais.  
  
Derrière les loups-garous se trouvaient des ombres noires, silencieuses, rasant le sol, une lame brillant de temps à autre sous leur cape. Ce n'étaient pas des mangemorts. Et Harry ne voulait pas savoir ce que c'était.  
  
Plus loin encore se trouvait...  
  
Sa cicatrice se mit à le brûler sauvagement :  
  
Voldemort était présent...  
  
Harry tendit l'oreille et ne put tirer que des bribes de conversation et dût s'éloigner : un oiseau qui resterait toujours au même endroit serait louche.  
  
Harry piqua, faisant mine d'avoir vu une proie puis remonta en chandelle et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner à Poudlard et de prévenir les professeurs tant qu'il en était encore temps, en espérant que les elfes arrivent suffisamment vite.  
  
L'oiseau entra dans la volière et reprit sa forme humaine, descendant rapidement les escaliers menant au bureau du directeur. Il prononça le mot de passe "Espoir" et...  
  
Trop tard.  
  
Un coup ébranla le château. Harry se transforma en Patmol et courut jusqu'à ses appartements, réveiller Draco.  
  
"Réveille toi ! On nous attaque !"  
  
"Hein, quoi?" dit Draco en tombant de nouveau de son sofa.  
  
"Environ 500 vampires, une centaine de loups-garous et des ombres noires dont je n'ai aucune idée de leur nature ! Et bien 50 mangemorts avec, en prime, Voldemort à l'arrière de la bataille !"  
  
"Merd..."  
  
Draco s'habilla rapidement.  
  
Il suivit Harry qui se précipita dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.  
  
"Harry, où vas-tu ? Il faut aider les professeurs !"  
  
"Je tiens à exister plus tard !" dit Harry "Si mes parents meurent, je meurt à l'instant aussi !"  
  
Draco ragea mais le laissa néanmoins faire.  
  
Harry entra dans la salle commune et vit que c'était la débandade.  
  
"Ne sortez pas !" dit il.  
  
Personne ne l'écouta.  
  
"SILENCE !" Il n'y eut plus un bruit.  
  
"Réveillez tout le monde et venez ici ! Ne prenez pas le temps de vous vêtir d'autre chose que votre pyjama et votre cape, prenez uniquement votre cape d'hiver. Poudlard est attaqué."  
  
"Attaqué ?"  
  
"Oui. Maintenant, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily et Gabrielle, je suis sûr que vous connaissez l'endroit où se trouvent les cuisines ! Emmenez y tout les Gryffondors !"  
  
"Les... cuisines ?" demanda Remus, septique.  
  
"Oui, les elfes de maisons vous protègeront ! Ce sont de grands magiciens ! Maintenant, allez-y vite avant que Poudlard ne soit envahi, ce qui risque fort d'arriver ! Et dites aux elfes de maisons de passer prendre les autres élèves ! Je n'ai pas les mots de passe des salles communes !" dit Harry en sortant sa baguette et de la salle commune des Gryffondors.  
  
Harry se dirigea dans le bureau de Dumbledore où il vit que tous les professeurs s'étaient réunis.  
  
"Draco nous a dit que vous les avez vu venir."  
  
Harry acquiesça puis : "Il reste à espérer que les elfes arrivent vite mais... je ne sais pas s'ils ne sont pas attaqués en ce moment même ! Voldemort veut leur peau autant que la nôtre !"  
  
"Bon, Minerva, allez vite au ministère et demandez des Aurors en grand renfort. Donnez les effectifs approximatifs donnés par Mr.Tucker et vous, Harry, pensez-vous pouvoir aller jeter un oeil à la cité des elfes savoir ce qu'il en est ?"  
  
Harry acquiesça puis ouvrit la fenêtre et, sous les yeux des autres professeurs se transforma encore en hibou couleur fauve, à la race indéfinissable.  
  
Harry survola la forêt à toute vitesse, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve la cité.  
  
Il la trouva, et très mal en point : les elfes de la Forêt Interdite étaient attaqués par les elfes noirs.  
  
Une bataille sanglante était menée : les elfes avaient leurs propres problèmes, il ne fallait pas compter sur eux pour le moment.  
  
Harry fit donc demi-tour et revînt sur Poudlard : une immense bataille avait lieu.  
  
Les vampires avaient infiltré Poudlard et les elfes de maison s'étaient joints à la bataille. Les fantômes de Poudlard se battaient aussi, pouvant attraper leurs ennemis quand bon leur semblait et les soulever, pour finir par les lancer d'une hauteur de vingt mètres.  
  
Harry, à l'aide de ses griffes acérées, s'en prit à plusieurs vampires et entreprit de gêner le plus d'agresseurs possibles.  
  
Harry se reprit sa forme humaine et sortit sa baguette :  
  
"Impedimenta ! Stupéfix ! Solaris ! Pyro ! Polaris !"  
  
Harry lançait des sorts inconnus à cette époque tels que le Solaris ou le Polaris. Le Solaris était un simple mais efficace jet de lumière pure qui aveuglait la personne visée. Polaris était un vent glacial, polaire qui s'échappait de la baguette et ralentissait son adversaire, la température baissant soudainement de 10°...  
  
Harry tournoyait sur lui même, vraie toupie, lançant des sorts à quiconque l'approchait. Il réussit finalement à entrer dans Poudlard.  
  
Nombre d'élèves avaient été mordus par les vampires et feraient désormais partie de cette race.  
  
Harry était suivit par une traînée de corps stupéfixés ou alors, carbonisés, si par malheur on s'en était prit à lui.  
  
Le Survivant déambula ou plutôt combattit dans tout Poudlard, se démenant comme un beau diable et semant terreur et chaos parmi ses opposants.  
  
Cahin-caha, avançant tant bien que mal, Harry se faufila partout, ignorant un peu où il allait et sautant sur chacune des occasions qui se présentaient à lui pour sortir un élève des griffes des vampires ou stupéfixer l'un d'entre eux.  
  
Harry se retrouva à nouveau dehors. La bataille empirait et il y avait de moins en moins de gens pour défendre Poudlard.  
  
Si les elfes n'arrivaient pas très bientôt, Harry serait obligé de le faire...  
  
Il entra dans le combat une nouvelle fois et continua à se démener et à jeter des sorts à tout va.  
  
Harry sentit quelqu'un le bousculer dans son dos, il se retourna, pointa sa baguette magique et entama l'incantation du Polaris et...  
  
"Draco ! J'ai failli..."  
  
"Idem." dit ce dernier avant de retourner dans le combat.  
  
Harry adressa une prière silencieuse aux elfes, les suppliants d'arriver tout de suite...  
  
Et sa prière fut exaucée.  
  
On vit tout d'abord un grand nuage noir survoler la Forêt Interdite. Chacun se retourna pour apercevoir le phénomène.  
  
"C'est un nuage !" dit Draco "Ca n'a rien de formidable !"  
  
"Draco, un nuage qui avance contre le sens du vent ?"  
  
En effet, le nuage ne suivait pas les caprices des bourrasques de vent et continuait toujours d'avancer, chaque seconde un peu plus proche.  
  
Et le nuage fut soudain sur eux...  
  
"Les elfes !" cria Harry.  
  
Il leva les mains et fut happé par deux puissants bras qui le tirèrent sur la monture.  
  
"Bienvenue à bord !" lui dit Pädmé.  
  
Chaque elfe était monté sur un énorme corbeau, trop gros pour être tout à fait naturel...  
  
Les elfes lançaient flèches, disques, dards et pointes à poison.  
  
Harry, du haut de son perchoir, lançait nombre de sorts.  
  
Il vit que Draco était monté avec Nymphëo et il ressentit bizarrement un tiraillement au ventre et grimaça légèrement mais n'en fit pas voir plus, se concentrant sur le combat.  
  
Les elfes arrivés en renfort devaient être environ 500 mais cela n'était pas suffisant.  
  
Les corbeaux crachaient de petites boules de feu et griffaient les ennemis au sol avec leurs serres et leurs becs.  
  
Tout à coup, Harry vit Trelawney crier que les vampires avaient réussis à pénétrer dans les cuisines, où se trouvaient la majorité des élèves.  
  
Harry allait devoir le faire. Il pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et dit : "Sonorus"  
  
Ensuite, il se leva sur sa monture et hurla :  
  
"Les vampires ont eu les élèves, allez tous les aider ! Nymphëo, tu les conduis tous aux cuisines ! Ils sont là-bas ! Je m'occupe des autres."  
  
"Mais Harry, toi tout seul..."  
  
"Fais moi confiance... Sourdinam..."  
  
Nymphëo acquiesça puis Harry se rassit et dit à Pädmé: "Amène-moi sur la tour en haut de Poudlard et va avec les autres."  
  
"Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu vas faire mais je te fais confiance, Harry Potter."  
  
Pädmé s'exécuta et déposa Harry sur la plus haute tour de Poudlard.  
  
L'armée de Voldemort, déroutée par ce comportement, voulut poursuivre les elfes et les quelques aurors restants dans Poudlard mais...  
  
Leur regard fut attiré par autre chose...  
  
Perché sur les toits de Poudlard, le plus immense des dragons que la terre n'ait jamais portée les regardait d'un oeil noir, l'enfer des flammes brûlant dans sa gorge...  
  
Finito ! La suite de la bataille au prochain épisode !  
  
Bzou ! 


	27. Chapitre XXVI

Salut!   
  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews !  
  
PS : Je suis en train de construire un site ! Huhuhu ! Dès qu'il est prêt (c à dire ds trèèèès longtemps le temps que je comprenne le langage html en entier mdr), je met l'adresse dans ma bio et je vous préviens au début d'un chapitre !  
  
Note pour je sais plus qui qui m'a demandé : on sait grâce au tome 5 que James et Lily ont commencé à sortir en 7ème année mais moi, je me disais que s'ils avaient commencé à s'apprécier uniquement en début de 7ème année, ils ne se seraient pas mariés aussi vite après leur sortie de Poudlard. Je pense donc que c'est vers la 6ème année qu'ils ont commencé à avoir une relation amicale, des deux côtés pour une fois, puis amoureuse en 7ème année ! Donc oui, ils se supportent 'un peu' dans cette fic ! Voilà ! J'espère avoir répondu à ta question !  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Perché sur les toits de Poudlard, le plus immense des dragons que la terre n'ait jamais portée les regardait d'un oeil noir, l'enfer des flammes brûlant dans sa gorge...  
  
Le dragon faisait plus de trente mètres de long et tenait en un équilibre parfait sur le château, malgré la toiture irrégulière et le manque d'appuis.  
  
Il était noir, totalement noir et de nombreux éclats argentés se reflétaient sur ses écailles à chacune de ses respirations.  
  
On pouvait voir un feu impatient rougeoyer dans sa gorge, la lueur des flammes trépidantes passant à travers des crocs de la taille d'une voiture.   
  
Le dragon était pourvu de nombreuses griffes plus acérées les unes que les autres.  
  
Il ne bougeait pas et les observait d'un oeil noir, un souffle rauque et brûlant sortant de sa gueule.  
  
Vampires, loups-garous, elfes noirs et mangemorts le fixait, sans bouger, sachant que la meilleure des attaques serait une attaque collective mais ayant très peu de chances de victoire.  
  
Le dragon déroula son long cou, tendant sa tête vers le ciel et rugit, un rugissement qui fit trembler tout le sol et tous les bâtiments à trente kilomètres à la ronde.  
  
Son rugissement sembla ne plus vouloir s'arrêter. Le dragon rugit durant près de 30 secondes puis...  
  
Il baissa la tête et...  
  
Le dragon détendit ses pattes et sauta pour se retrouver au milieu de l'armée noire. Il inspira un grand coup, profitant de l'absence de réaction de ses adversaires à la fois terrifiés et hypnotisés et souffla un long jet de flammes dévorantes, touchant près d'une centaine de vampires, sur une longueur de deux cents mètres.  
  
Cela sembla sortir les autres de leur torpeur et ils attaquèrent tous en même temps.  
  
Le dragon usait de chacun de ses membres.  
  
Il crachait des flammes, soulevant dans sa gueule une 'poignée' d'assaillants pour les envoyer cinquante mètres plus loin. Chacune de ses pattes tranchant et découpant au hasard, sa queue balayant la plaine derrière lui, tel une tornade que rien ne pouvait arrêter.  
  
Ses opposants comprirent bientôt sa tactique et se reculèrent jusqu'à ce que chacun d'entre eux soit hors de portée de ses membres, mais ils ne pouvaient pas éviter ses flammes.  
  
Il est commun de savoir que les dragons ont plusieurs 'poumons' : un poumon énorme pour la respiration et deux autres poumons bien distincts : l'un soufflant de la lave en fusion, dévastatrice sur les obstacles, l'autre faisant effet d'un lance flamme.  
  
Ce dragon-ci était un dragon de feu. Il existait aussi des dragons aquatiques, vivant en pleine mer. Et, contrairement aux croyances populaires, il n'existait pas d'autres sortes de dragons.  
  
En fait, les dragons de feu avaient aussi le pouvoir de voler, tandis que les dragons aquatiques, énormes reptiles des océans, pouvaient traverser un continent en passant dans les souterrains.  
  
Il aperçut Nymphëo, Tïdùs et les élèves avec d'autres elfes sortir de Poudlard. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi mais...  
  
Des loups-garous coururent vers eux. Harry les brûla.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Les élèves criaient, hurlaient, suppliaient ou se battaient.  
  
Les deux amies et les Maraudeurs avaient trouvé la bonne solution :  
  
Lily et les garçons étaient disposés en cercle, Remus et Lily tenant un dôme de protection, James, Sirius et Peter lançant des sorts à n'importe lequel des ennemis s'approchant trop près.  
  
Gabrielle avait de nouveau sortit ses éventails meurtriers et se battait comme une diablesse un peu plus loin, faisant office de protection pour quelques premières années terrifiées derrière elle.  
  
Bientôt, de nombreux élèves se réfugièrent dans le dôme de protection formé par Remus et Lily : les plus jeunes lançant des maléfices comme le Jambencoton ou le Petrificus Totalus, les autres participant à la confection du dôme ou éloignant des ennemis à l'aide de sorts plus ou moins dangereux, certains 7èmes années lançant même des sorts proches du Doloris mais autorisés par le ministère.  
  
Gabrielle se battait toujours, faisant couler le sang autour d'elle, semant des corps blessés à sa suite.  
  
Une fille aux cheveux de la même couleur que les épis de blés, et aux yeux bleu profond se fit happer par un loup-garou devant Remus qui ne fit ni une ni deux et sortit sans prendre aucune mesure de sécurité du dôme et rattrapa la fille in extremis.  
  
"Merci." dit-elle, le souffle court.  
  
"Tu n'as pas été mordue ?"  
  
"Non..."  
  
"Tant mieux..."  
  
"..."  
  
Soudain, de nombreuses formes noires sur lesquelles étaient montés des hommes et des femmes armés, de grande beauté, arrivèrent et s'attaquèrent aux vampires et aux loups-garous. Nombre d'entre eux descendirent, dont Gabrielle faisait partie, et se battirent contre les fameuses 'ombres noires' qui n'étaient autre que des elfes noirs.   
  
Tout à coup, un long rugissement se fit entendre et les élèves entendirent un elfe près d'eux murmurer:  
  
"Mais qu'est ce que..."  
  
Le château trembla et quelques blocs de roche se détachèrent, écrasant nombre de personnes au passage, élèves et vampires confondus.  
  
Quelques elfes firent remonter la totalité des élèves car la voûte de pierre s'effondrait et obstrua le passage, prenant elfes, elfes noirs et vampires dans un cul de sac, avec, pour leur plus grand malheur, une majorité de serviteurs du mage noir.  
  
Le château tremblait de toutes parts.  
  
"Mais qu'est ce qui peut bien faire cela ? Voldemort ?" demanda Draco. Puis il comprit soudain.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"Harry ?" dit Nymphëo.  
  
"Oui. Il... Bon, il y a un passage secret sous le Saule Cogneur, on va passer par là, et on demandera à Harry de nous couvrir !"  
  
"Mais comment Harry pourra t-il nous couvrir à nous tous à lui seul ?" demanda Tïdùs.  
  
"Vous verrez bien. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne vous fera aucun mal !"  
  
"Mais de quoi est ce que tu..."  
  
Nymphëo ne termina pas sa phrase.  
  
"Merlin !"  
  
Ils étaient arrivés au dehors et assistaient à une bataille sans précédent.  
  
"C'est... Harry."  
  
Le dragon se tourna vers eux et les vit. Et...  
  
"Je rêve où il nous a fait un clin d'œil ?" dit James.  
  
"Personne n'est abusé."  
  
"Ne me dites pas que c'est notre prof de DCFM ?" demanda Lily.  
  
"Et pourtant... Allez. On y va."  
  
Nymphëo essaya de pénétrer l'esprit de Harry mais n'y parvînt pas : l'esprit d'un homme et celui d'un dragon étaient totalement différents et Harry l'avait fermé de toute intrusion.  
  
Nombre de loups-garous se précipitèrent sur les élèves pour les mordre.  
  
Le dragon se tourna et cracha une volute de lave en fusion qui s'étala sur les bêtes, dégageant maintenant une odeur écoeurante de brûlé.  
  
Le dragon souffla un long jet de flammes, et battit des ailes à ce même moment, créant une tornade de feu meurtrière...  
  
Les elfes protégèrent les élèves par leur puissante magie et aucun d'entre eux ne fut touché.  
  
La tornade de feu rendait le spectacle encore plus impressionnant qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
  
Soudain, une langue de feu sortit et se précipita sur les mangemorts qui arrivaient, précédant leur maître qui prenait la fuite.  
  
Le dragon battit des ailes plus vite et fut soulevé dans les airs. Il retomba devant le mage noir, lui bloquant toute sortie.  
  
"Vous ne passerez pas !" dit une voix sortit d'outre tombe, étrangement rocailleuse mais semblable à celle de Harry. (NDA : Merci Gandalf mdr)  
  
Les elfes faisaient évacuer les élèves terrifiés.  
  
Le dragon rugit, faisant de nouveau trembler le sol.  
  
Ce fut ce moment que choisirent les professeurs pour sortir à leur tour avec nombre d'élèves.  
  
Toute l'armée de Voldemort, ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait se précipita sur eux. Le dragon ne fit ni une ni deux et se mit entre eux et les élèves sans défense, laissant le champ libre à Voldemort pour disparaître.  
  
Mais, avant de partir, il lança un Sonorus et sonna la retraite et s'adressa à Harry qu'il savait être le dragon.  
  
"Harry Potter ! Tu mourras très bientôt ! Même sous la forme d'un dragon !"  
  
Puis il dit avec un sourire sadique: "Lâchez-le..."  
  
Soudain, un tremblement parcouru à nouveau le sol et... Harry le vit le premier de ses yeux de dragon qui s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, expression prouvant son appartenance à la race humaine, car les dragons n'avait pas la possibilité de faire de même, logiquement.  
  
Survolant la forêt interdite, un dragon, un autre, avec des intentions beaucoup moins louables, volait et s'avançait vers Harry...  
  
D'un point de vue scientifique, ce dragon là était une merveille : il était argenté avec, sur son crâne, tatouée la marque des ténèbres. Chacune de ses griffes était pourvue de lames de rasoir longues de dix mètres, renforçant son système d'attaque.  
  
Harry n'attendit pas qu'il arrive et souffla un long jet de flammes dans sa direction, tout en s'envolant pour le rejoindre.  
  
Un combat de titans allait avoir lieu et il ne fallait surtout pas que cela se passe trop près de Poudlard, ou le château serait détruit.  
  
Les elfes et les professeurs réparèrent le hall du château pour faire entrer les élèves et construisirent un dôme de protection tout autour pour se protéger du combat titanesque qui allait avoir lieu.  
  
Sur le dragon du mage noir était monté un elfe noir qui le menait.  
  
Harry allait avoir beaucoup de mal à le vaincre car c'était un dragon entraîné et surtout qui obéissait à un maître. Si Harry avait le maître, s'il le tuait, le dragon fuirait trouver un nouveau maître chez Voldemort. Harry savait cela pour la simple et bonne raison que, dans son futur à lui, il s'était documenté largement sur les différentes techniques de guerre du mage noir durant cette époque.  
  
Le jet de flammes fut contré par un autre. Chaque dragon soufflait, repoussant l'autre. C'était à celui qui lâcherait en premier et serait brûlé par ses propres flammes et celles de son adversaire.  
  
Harry n'était pas entraîné et décida de battre en retraite.  
  
Il ne pouvait pas se jeter sur lui et l'attaquer : il se ferait déchiqueter par les griffes. Il ne pouvait pas non plus rivaliser avec la puissance de jet de flamme de son rival.  
  
Seul un avantage restait : Harry était plus petit, si le terme petit pouvait convenir à un dragon de trente mètres...  
  
Harry décida de jouer une fois de plus à "cache-cache" avec son adversaire, un jeu mortellement dangereux mais dans lequel Harry n'avait jamais perdu, et pour cause : il était toujours là. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ressentait dans ce jeu une sensation de plaisir morbide mais heureuse, un état second quand il jouait avec le feu, et c'était d'autant plus le cas de le dire cette fois-ci.  
  
Harry monta en chandelle dans une accélération formidable, dépassant son adversaire qui, plus gros et plus lourd avait du mal à le suivre.  
  
Puis, Harry piqua et fit nombre de vrilles, tonneaux et feintes, de manière à étourdir l'autre dragon.  
  
Il se fit brûler à l'épaule gauche, lâchant un cri de rage et de désespoir à fendre l'âme.  
  
Soudain, le dragon à la solde du mage noir se jeta sur lui et l'emporta vers le sol qui trembla comme jamais quand les deux dragons atterrirent. Harry était pris en étau entre le titan et la roche. Il sentait de nombreuses blessures s'ouvrir, béantes et profondes, la douleur le transperçant de toutes parts.  
  
Harry joua le tout pour le tout et souffla un long jet de flammes dans la tête de son assaillant qui se mit à brûler, dégageant une forte odeur désagréable.  
  
L'elfe sur son dos lança un sort d'eau et le feu s'éteignit mais Harry avait maintenant un avantage : l'autre dragon avait les yeux brûlés et ne voyait plus.  
  
Il rugit, se jetant sur Harry qui esquiva bien vite le coup, tailladant dans le vide. Harry se retourna et arracha l'elfe sur son dos entre ses crocs, le projetant à 50 mètres de là, mort.  
  
Le dragon, sentant son maître par son absence, s'attaqua vainement une dernière fois à un Harry épuisé qui évita de peu la dernière offensive, avant de s'en aller par là même où Voldemort avait prit la fuite...  
  
Harry se posa sur le sol, exténué, et tomba évanoui sous sa forme animagus...  
  
J'arrête là ? J'arrête pas là ?... J'arrête ! Huhuhu !  
  
Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres mais c pas grave ! Il est bien garni je trouve et je l'ai écrit d'une traite !  
  
Voili voilou, le prochain pour demain ! Huhuhu !  
  
Bzou ! 


	28. Chapitre XXVII

Voilà la suiteuh !!!!  
  
Et merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews qui me font plaisir !  
  
Au passage, vous pouvez aller jeter un oeil au site de JoHp5, allez voir ds sa bio ! Son site est très joli !  
  
Et maintenant, place à la lecture !  
  
Harry se réveilla avec un sérieux mal de crâne et grogna. Il entendit des cris et des hurlements autour de lui. Mais que s'était il passé ? Pourquoi tous ces cris ? Il avait bien vaincu le dragon pourtant !  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux et...  
  
"Nom d'un scroutt à pétard!" pensa t-il.  
  
Harry était toujours sous sa forme de dragon et avait accidentellement lancé un long jet de flamme en grognant. L'herbe était brûlée sur une cinquantaine de mètres devant lui et achevait de mourir calcinée...  
  
Harry ressentit une vive douleur à l'épaule, souvenir de sa récente brûlure due à son combat précédent.  
  
Nombre d'élèves étaient là, autour de lui, les professeurs ayant établi un périmètre de sécurité de 200 mètres autour de lui. Un dragon à Poudlard n'était pas commun!  
  
Harry voulut bouger la patte avant droite qui était coincée sous lui et lui faisait sacrément mal mais...  
  
"RRRRRRROOOOOARRRRRRRR !" rugit le dragon qui voulait bouger, rappelé au galop par les profondes entailles béantes qui traversaient son corps de toutes parts.  
  
Harry regarda Pomfresh d'un air interrogateur. Celle-ci sembla comprendre et lui chuchota, de manière à être entendue de lui seul :  
  
"Vous avez dormi pendant trois heures ! On vous a administré un sédatif pour vous calmer car vous souffliez de longs jets de flammes qui ravageaient tout Poudlard, dans votre inconscience. C'est pour cela que vous avez la migraine. Hagrid, le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, Mme Brûlopot et moi-même avons commencé à vous soigner. Hagrid est parti chercher des herbes dans la Forêt Interdite avec les elfes et le professeur Brûlopot est en train de vous étaler un onguent sur votre brûlure. Ne bougez pas !"  
  
Harry voulu reprendre sa forme humaine.  
  
"Et nous avons bloqué votre animagus, vous êtes coincé dans cette forme animale car si le dragon peut survivre à ces blessures, l'humain lui, mourrait aussitôt."  
  
Harry grogna de mécontentement, de la fumée s'échappant de ses naseaux, faisant reculer toutes les personnes présentes.  
  
"Et si j'éternue ?" pensa Harry avec un sourire, ce qui découvrit toute l'étendue de sa dentition qui était une jolie collection de rasoirs longs et tranchants, les faisant reculer de nouveau. "Si j'éternue, on aura le plus grand incendie du siècle... C'est que ça chatouille l'herbe."  
  
Il ria à sa manière : un souffle rauque et brûlant sortit de sa bouche, tout "sourire". (NDA: sourire entre guillemets car... vous avez déjà vu un dragon sourire avec toutes ses dents ? mdr impressionant, non ?)  
  
Pomfresh, qui était devant, ressentit soudain une vague de chaleur intense dans l'air et se tourna vers le fautif :  
  
"Tenez-vous correctement ! Et estimez vous heureux que je ne vous envoie dans un centre de sauvegarde des dragons avec pour seule compagnie des sauriens plus débiles les uns que les autres et des scientifiques imbéciles !"  
  
Harry soupira, provoquant une nouvelle vague de chaleur puis ferma les yeux dans le but de se rendormir.  
  
Mais il n'en eu pas l'occasion : Nymphëo et quelques uns de ses elfes revinrent avec Hagrid de leur escapade dans la forêt.  
  
Nymphëo leva ses mains et ferma les yeux, psalmodiant une litanie elfique. Une mixture d'herbes médicinales se démultiplia et alla seule dans les blessures du dragon meurtri. Puis, par une magie tout aussi incongrue, les blessures se suturèrent seules, ne laissant derrière elles que des cicatrices boursouflées et gonflées mais d'un aspect propre et saint.  
  
Le dragon soupira d'aise, ce qui lui valut une nouvelle remontrance de la part de Pomfresh.  
  
Seuls quelques élèves, des Gryffondors en majorité, savaient que le dragon qu'il y avait devant eux n'était autre que le professeur de DCFM. Les autres, quand à eux, pensaient, et ils pensaient juste aussi, que ce dragon était ce en quoi Svengalies mettait tout son espoir. Ceux-là se demandaient où était leur professeur et les Serpentards de septième année affichaient un sourire malveillant que Harry réduisit à deux incisives en leur jetant un regard aussi noir qu'il avait jeté aux vampires puis cracha un peu de fumée en signe de menace.  
  
"Mais bon sang ! Arrêtez vous !" grogna Pomfresh.  
  
Ils le firent patienter encore une heure entière, le temps aux blessures de bien se cicatriser d'une manière sûre puis Pomfresh dit à Harry :  
  
"On va vous rendre votre magie et vous pourrez reprendre votre forme humaine."  
  
Nymphëo s'avança, lui fit un sourire puis posa sa main sur le museau du gigantesque dragon.  
  
Harry sentit toute sa magie déferler en lui, venant de la main de l'elfe qui la lui avait prise. C'était comme si une décharge électrique traversait tout son corps, qui fut parcouru d'un long frisson.  
  
Soudain, la reine des elfes retira sa main et lui dit : "Attends que ta magie reprenne sa place en toi et se calme. Tu te transformeras ensuite."  
  
Le dragon hocha légèrement la tête pour ne pas blesser Nymphëo qui était proche de lui puis attendit.  
  
Il se sentit soudain mieux : ses blessures se refermaient totalement et les cicatrices boursouflées devinrent de fins traits pour disparaître ensuite complètement. Une couche d'écailles se reforma à l'endroit où sa peau était brûlée et les quelques crocs perdus dans la bataille repoussèrent.  
  
Harry sentit que c'était le moment et se leva de toute sa hauteur, environ 30 mètres. Puis, il se transforma en humain.  
  
La métamorphose, vu de l'extérieur était soudaine, rapide et indolore. Mais Harry souffrait le martyre : il sentait ses os se compresser, sa peau rétrécir et ses entrailles se remettre en place. Le quart de seconde que dura sa métamorphose lui parût une heure.  
  
Revenu à sa forme première, le Survivant s'effondra sur le sol et essaya de se relever péniblement. Il sentit des bras puissants le soulever. La force du dragon l'avait quittée et Harry se sentait faible, épuisé et sans défense.  
  
Tïdùs et Nymphëo le soutinrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Harry s'effondra dans un lit pour sombrer dans un sommeil rempli de songes...  
  
Il faisait nuit noire. Seules dans le ciel brillait les étoiles, dont la faible lueur n'éclairait rien et donnait simplement des allures fantomatiques à quiconque sortait dans la nuit noire d'encre.  
  
Une silhouette se levait au milieu du parc de Poudlard. C'était un garçon aux yeux vert émeraude, aux cheveux noir ébouriffés et au regard infiniment triste, dans lequel il manquait cette étincelle de vie et de joie que l'on voyait habituellement chez tout garçon normalement constitué de son âge.  
  
Mais on ne pouvait pas qualifier Harry Potter de normal.  
  
Une mèche argentée courait le long de ses cheveux : seule et unique.  
  
Le garçon qui avait survécu regardait le ciel.  
  
Il avait entamé sa sixième année et était devenu seul et renfermé sur lui-même depuis sa mort.  
  
Il cria au ciel: "POURQUOI ?"  
  
Le garçon regardait une étoile en particulier : Sirius, étoile de la constellation du grand chien.  
  
"POURQUOI ES-TU PARTI ? J'AI BESOIN DE TOI !... Sirius... Tu étais le seul qui me comprenait vraiment... le seul sur qui je pouvais compter et... tu es parti... POURQUOI ?!"  
  
Le garçon hurla ce dernier mot et ses genoux cédèrent sous lui. Il s'effondra au sol, en proie à une ultime crise de larmes...  
  
Il pleura pendant des heures et des heures...  
  
Puis le soleil pointa le bout de son nez.  
  
Le garçon avait les yeux rougis par la tristesse, les larmes et la peur.  
  
Le garçon essuya ses yeux et rentra au château.  
  
Harry Potter n'avait plus jamais pleuré depuis ce jour là... Plus jamais...  
  
Harry se réveilla soudain, une expression indéfinissable gravée sur son visage.  
  
Autour de lui se trouvaient Albus Dumbledore, Draco, Pompom, Nymphëo, Tïdùs, Pädmé et quelques élèves qui étaient Lily, Gabrielle et les Maraudeurs.  
  
Harry observa Sirius un instant puis refoula les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, prenant une expression la plus neutre possible et tâchant de regarder ailleurs.  
  
Il se demanda un instant la raison de sa présence à l'infirmerie puis il se souvînt : l'attaque, le dragon et tout le reste.  
  
"Quel est le bilan ?" demanda t-il en redoutant le moment de la réponse.  
  
"Très léger par rapport à ce que l'on aurait pu croire. Et grâce à vous Harry, une fois de plus..."  
  
Harry soupira : il en avait marre de jouer le rôle du sauveur, marre que tout repose sur lui... Marre, tout simplement.  
  
Il se sentait las. Nymphëo lui sourit et cela lui mit du baume au coeur.  
  
Bientôt, plus rien ne reposerait sur ses épaules, rien. Il serait bientôt libre, une fois que Voldemort serait vaincu dans cette époque. Et le petit Harry Potter pourra vivre en paix et connaître une vraie famille.  
  
Il avait dû prendre un air absent et nostalgique car il vit soudain une main passer devant ses yeux.  
  
"Harry, tu es bien rêveur ? Ca n'est pas dans tes habitudes…"  
  
"Rien... je pensais à... à ce que serait la vie sans Voldemort..."  
  
Cette simple phrase plongea chacun dans un monologue identique à celui que menait Harry quelques secondes auparavant.  
  
Harry coupa court à ce silence sinistre en se levant et en prenant sa baguette.  
  
"Accio vêtements propres !"  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, les dits vêtements se tenaient dans ses mains, qu'il enfila derrière un paravent.  
  
"Vous viendrez dans mon bureau à votre sortie. J'ai à vous parler, une fois de plus. Vous êtes un vrai mystère..." dit Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh mais je vous suis !" dit Harry trop heureux d'échapper aux griffes de l'infirmière.  
  
Mais il se fit arrêter par Pompom.  
  
"Ah non ! Maintenant, au lit !"  
  
"Ah mais non ! Je vais parfaitement bien !"  
  
"Peut-être que vous allez bien maintenant mais dans une ou deux heures vous..."  
  
"Si il m'arrive quoique ce soit, je vous promets que je viendrais vous voir et que je passerai trois semaines à l'infirmerie !"  
  
L'infirmière grommela et acquiesça quand elle vit le directeur la regarder avec ses yeux brillants de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes.  
  
Harry sourit à la ronde puis suivit le directeur jusqu'à son bureau.  
  
Arrivés là bas, il lui dit: "Pourquoi me suivez vous, Harry ?"  
  
"Vous n'aviez pas à me parler ?" demanda Harry, surpris du lunatique dont faisait preuve le directeur pour la première fois de sa vie.  
  
"Non, je savais simplement que, si je ne voulais pas que vous vous échappiez encore de l'infirmerie après une semaine de détention, il fallait simplement vous donner l'alibi..."  
  
Le directeur lui fit un discret clin d'oeil suivit d'un sourire avant de s'en aller, sa robe de sorcier virevoltant derrière lui...  
  
Harry décida de retourner à ses appartements où il prit une douche et, en sortant de la salle de bain, il eut la surprise de retrouver Draco, Nymphëo, Tïdùs et Pädmé dans son salon.  
  
"Tiens donc, qui voilà ?" dit il le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
"Harry, ne dévie pas la conversation, tu sais très bien pourquoi on est là !" dit Draco.  
  
Tïdùs se leva et prit la tête d'Harry entre ses mains avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux comme s'il donnait une bourrade affectueuse à un enfant.  
  
"Harry Potter !" dit-il de sa voix d'elfe "Tu nous as sacrément fait peur, vaurien ! En 233 ans de vie, j'ai eu moins de problèmes que toi en 18 ans !"  
  
"Je prend ça comme un reproche."  
  
"Et 'en est un !"  
  
"Lâche moi les cheveux !"  
  
"Oh non !"  
  
"Au fait mais... tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu parlais anglais !"  
  
"Tous les elfes parlent anglais dans la Forêt Interdite, ignare !" le réprimanda Pädmé "Mais on le dit rarement car c'est amusant d'entendre les gens parler de nous sans qu'ils sachent qu'on les comprend !"  
  
"Humour elfique, toujours aussi spécial..."  
  
"Tu l'as dit !" déclara Draco.  
  
Harry sourit à ses amis puis prit la brosse pour se rebrosser les cheveux maintenant emmêlés.  
  
Une fois ceci fait, non sans rires et remarques de ses amis, Harry déclara qu'il allait se promener un peu et se dirigea en fait vers le bureau de Dumbledore : Il ne lui avait toujours pas dit le bilan de l'attaque et avait habilement esquivé le sujet!  
  
C'est déterminé à tirer les vers du nez à son directeur que Harry monta dans le bureau de Dumbledore...  
  
Le gros titre de la gazette du sorcier s'étalait ainsi sur le journal:  
  
"ATTAQUE A POUDLARD : SAUVE PAR DES ELFES ET UN DRAGON ANIMAGUS ILLEGAL !  
  
Qui l'eut crû ? Tard dans la nuit du 2 Décembre, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a massivement attaqué la célèbre école de sorcellerie, usant de vampires, loups-garous, mangemorts et les fameux elfes noirs dont on pensait qu'ils n'étaient qu'une légende. Mais détrompez vous...  
  
Bilan de l'attaque plutôt léger pour une si grande offensive : une cinquantaine d'élèves mordus par des vampires et tués, vidés de leur sang, dont deux encore vivants qui sont condamnés à vivre vampires, cinquante autres élèves mordus par des loups-garous, la totalité sont morts de leurs blessures. Et, Ô surprise, seulement deux cent cinquante trois blessés sur une école de mille trois cents élèves.  
  
Un bilan plutôt positif et cela grâce à l'intervention de deux événements uniques en leur genre !  
  
Tout d'abord, les elfes de la forêt interdite ne sont PAS une légende et ont protégé le site de l'école montés sur d'énormes corbeaux de feu, espèce de semi dieu que l'on croyait éteinte à jamais. Les elfes n'auraient pas pu sauver l'école avec l'aide des 200 aurors dépêchés sur place, sans l'aide inespérée d'un allié plutôt inattendu :  
  
Un dragon.  
  
Oui, c'est bien un dragon qui a sauvé Poudlard. Mais un animagus non-déclaré en fait. Le ministère est passé outre cette violation directe et grave de la loi car l'homme en question, Harry Svengalies, a sauvé l'école mais a non seulement anéanti la plupart des forces du mage noir dans le combat à lui seul !  
  
HARRY SVENGALIES EST UN HEROS !"  
  
Harry lut et relut cet article en soupirant : il était encore plongé dans les remous de la célébrité, pourquoi ?...  
  
"Tu n'y échapperas jamais, Potter !" lui dit Draco avec un petit sourire compatissant.  
  
"Malheureusement non..."  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes, accompagnés par Nymphëo, Tïdùs et Pädmé entrèrent dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner et Harry eut droit à une ovation de la part de toutes les tables, même des professeurs, et bien sûr, aucun Serpentard ne se laissa aller à de tels débordements dont ils n'avaient cure...  
  
Harry s'assit à sa place, plus rouge que la bannière des Gryffondors et essayant de garder son calme intérieur.  
  
"Je ne m'y ferai jamais." se dit-il.  
  
"Mais c'est dans ta nature d'être un héros mais dans ta vie prochaine, tu n'auras pas vécu cela ! Pour toi, Harry Svengalies sera une autre personne ! Ce n'est pas Harry Potter qui sera un héros..." lui souffla Pädmé dans un sourire.  
  
Harry avait dû penser à voix haute et Pädmé, qui était proche de lui, avait entendu.  
  
Il répondit à son sourire avant de concentrer toute son attention sur son assiette pleine afin d'ignorer les regards curieux et pleins de reconnaissance et d'admiration des élèves...  
  
"Ce type est formidable !" dit Peter pour la centième fois.  
  
"Oui, c'est vrai !" répondirent en coeur les autres pour la centième fois aussi.  
  
"Il y a de quoi !" ajouta gabrielle qui en savait plus que les autres sur le mystérieux professeur de DCFM.  
  
"Et voilà Sirius, James ! Votre côte de séduction a dégringolé ! Il va falloir remédier à ça !" dit remus en souriant et en leur jetant un regard éloquent du genre "sinon-ces-deux-dames-en-face-vont-vous-filer-entre-les-doigts !".  
  
Sirius répondit par un sourire crispé tandis que James jouait le jeu.  
  
"Mon cher Lunard, je te jure que je le bat côté séduction quand je veux !"  
  
"Déjà que t'arrives pas à séduire celle que tu veux vraiment, ça va être dur.." dit Sirius soudain mort de rire.  
  
"Sirius, je pourrais en dire moi !"  
  
Sirius se fit soudain beaucoup plus sérieux et le dialogue plein de sous-entendus, sous les regards suspicieux et les sourires narquois des deux filles, coupa court grâce à l'arrivée du courrier.  
  
Mais personne ne regarda sa propre lettre. Toute l'attention était mobilisée par l'énorme aigle portant la marque des ténèbres qui se posa devant le professeur de DCFM, lui livrant...  
  
"Une beuglante..." dit Harry surpris. "Mais pourquoi diable..."  
  
Soudain, la voix de Voldemort retentit dans toute la grande salle.  
  
"Mais qui est là ? Harry ! Tu m'as manqué dans le futur tu sais ? Ton idée de voyage dans le temps m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre !"  
  
La salle était stupéfaite.  
  
"J'avoue que c'était bien joué. Mais tu sais bien que je finirais par découvrir ton subterfuge ! Et je suis là, maintenant. Je vais aller à la rencontre de mon double du passé et je te jure que tu vas payer, Harry Potter ! Tu vas payer pour ton insolence et ta résistance, pour m'avoir vaincu une fois et pour vivre encore aujourd'hui, dans le fol espoir de changer les vingt prochaines années..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Tu restes sans voix, je le sais. Mais je te jure, Harry Potter, je te jure que tu vas payer. Et tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses. De plus... je ne suis pas venu seul."  
  
La lettre commençait à se désagréger et la voix de Voldemort se fit plus faible mais quand même forte.  
  
"Et maintenant, essaie un peu d'effacer les mémoires des élèves présents dans la Grande Salle. Le résultat sera amusant, tu verras..."  
  
"..."  
  
"A bientôt, Harry, à très bientôt..."  
  
Huhuhu ! Fini ! Et voilà ! HAHAHA ! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas à ce que LUI arrive n'est ce pas ? Niark niark ! Pôôôv Ryry ! Comment qu'il va faire avec deux Voldy ? Hein ? Ben il est dans la mer, moi je vous le dit. Et maintenant, j'attends vos pronostics pour la suite de l'histoire !  
  
Ensuite, je ne sais plus lequel d'entre vous me l'a dit mais quelqu'un m'a dit "on dirait que tu as vécu ce que tu écris" et bien... ce n'est pas si faux...  
  
Car j'imagine le chapitre précisément dans ma tête, comme si dans mon esprit il y avait un deuxième monde... et j'écris ce que je "voie" et pas ce que j'imagine, vous comprenez ?  
  
Voilà ! Je crois que j'ai tout dit !  
  
Bzou ! Et à très bientôt!  
  
Bzou ! 


	29. Chapitre XXVIII

Salut !  
  
Alors petite dédicace pour ce chapitre ! Je le dédicace à Izzie qui arrête ses fics pour réaliser son rêve, qui est le même que le mien : elle veut devenir écrivain ! Je lui souhaite de réussir de tout cœur ! Et j'adore ses histoires même si je ne reviewais pas ! Voilà ! C'est dit !  
  
Bonne chance Izzie !  
  
Et sinon, j'ai reçu 2 menaces de meurtre dans mes reviews ! Hé, ho ! Faites attention ! mdr Sinon j'arrête ma fic, hein ! Lol Je ne vous ferai jamais ça !  
  
Sinon, Arathorn, oui je sais, j'ai prévu ce que tu m'as dit dans ta review ! Je ne fait pas ma fic au hasard et je ne la mènerai pas dans une impasse ! J'ai tout prévu ! Huhu !  
  
Bon, pas mal de révélations, réponses aux questions et divers événements dans ce chapitre. Pas trop d'action pour le moment... mais pour le moment seulement ! Vous me connaissez, non ? lol  
  
Et Bonne lecture !  
  
"Harry Potter ?..." dit James, incrédule...  
  
"Il semblerait, ouais..." dit Peter, encore plus surpris que lui si c'était possible.  
  
Harry fulminait de rage. Tout ce qu'il avait fait avait été réduit à néant par cette beuglante ! Et comble du malheur, Voldemort, celui du futur, celui que Harry voulait détruire par tous les moyens, celui qui le surpassait en puissance, était là... dans cette époque.  
  
"On va tous crever..." lâcha Draco dans un murmure qui fut audible pour tout le monde.  
  
Harry n'était plus en état de penser. C'est ce qui arrive quand tout ce sur quoi on a misé tout son espoir se brise en mille morceaux et éclate au grand jour...  
  
Une nouvelle guerre, jamais vue auparavant allait voir le jour: une guerre inter-temporelle, époque 1976 et 1996. Ce serait une guerre sans pitié...  
  
Harry avait besoin d'être seul et il sentait d'avance les regards des gens posés sur lui, interrogateurs et suspicieux... Il décida de partir, de se faire oublier, un certain temps, pour réapparaître, de nouveau, plus puissant... Il faisait confiance à Draco... Draco saurait quoi faire...  
  
Il ne partit pas dans la forêt, les elfes le retrouveraient. Non, il partirait... Harry eut un sourire. Il savait exactement où aller. Pas même Dumbledore ne le retrouverait...  
  
Et Harry partit ainsi, sans rien, sans un mot pour les autres. Il partit, tout simplement...  
  
"Mais où est-il ? Cela fait trois jours qu'il a disparu !" tonna Dumbledore.  
  
"Il a une idée derrière la tête ! Je le connais trop bien pour avoir vécu, enfin plutôt survécu avec lui à travers la guerre ! Et s'il est parti, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison ! Il ne nous abandonnera pas !"  
  
"Oui, c'est sûr..." dit Dumbledore "De plus, toute son entreprise a été dévoilée et cela a plus que changé le futur. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que après sa venue dans le passé, d'autres personnes du futur puissent encore venir à cette époque..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Je crois qu'il n'y a que Harry qui comprenne réellement les paradoxes temporels..."  
  
"Hum... Bon, de plus, il y a la famille Potter et l'Angleterre entière qui sont au courant. Je crois qu'une guerre temporelle a éclaté..."  
  
"On risque le désastre ! Le chaos ! Le néant ! On ne risque pas de détruire Voldemort ou Harry ou quelques personnes mais un monde complet ! On risque de créer le chaos et pas qu'ici ! Dans un univers entier, Albus ! On risque le néant ! Vous le savez !"  
  
"Oui... mais il est trop tard. C'est Harry qui a commencé la partie et de nouveaux joueurs sont arrivés après lui... Nous sommes dans une dangereusement mortelle partie d'un jeu d'un tout nouveau genre... (NDMaelle : pas d'accord ! les mots sont pas dans l'ordre mais c pas moi l'auteur et l'auteur veut pas changer ! Missant auteur ! Vous en pensez quoi, vous ? L'auteur trouve que ça fait joli, moi pas... C imcompréhensible !)"  
  
"De toutes les manières, du peu que je sais, Harry sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait... Je crois que... qu'il le savait, d'une certaine manière..."  
  
"Qu'il savait ? Mais... vous vous rendez compte alors de son inconscience, alors ?"  
  
"Il passera seulement d'un chaos à un autre ou, s'il réussit, il passera d'un chaos à un monde libre et vivant !"  
  
"Il est fou !"  
  
"Qui ne l'est pas, dans ce bas monde ?"  
  
"En effet, qui ne l'est pas ?... Je crois que, d'entre tous, Harry est le plus fou... Rusé et ambitieux mais fou... C'est bien là son côté Serpentard, tiens !"  
  
Dumbledore eut soudain un sourire, comme s'il venait de comprendre.  
  
"Un génie, fou... Mais un génie, il faut l'avouer..."  
  
"A quel propos ?" demanda Draco.  
  
"Vous ne comprenez donc pas ?" dit Dumbledore.  
  
"Je ne comprend pas mais... Non ! Non ! Il ne ferait pas CA quand même ?"  
  
"J'en ai bien peur !"  
  
Draco se prit la tête dans les mains.  
  
"C'est un malade ! Un fou !"  
  
Dumbledore lui tapota l'épaule d'un air compatissant.  
  
"Qui ne l'est pas, n'est ce pas, Draco ?"  
  
"Oh Harry ! Tu t'es encore embarqué là où il ne fallait surtout pas aller..."  
  
Dumbledore sourit puis lui dit que l'heure de l'annonce de la guerre, telle qu'elle était vraiment devait être faite...  
  
De nombreux journalistes étaient présents pour l'événement. Dumbledore allait leur donner toutes les réponses à leurs interrogations sur les événements étranges, plus que de coutume, depuis l'apparition de Harry Svengalies, ou Potter, puisque tel était son vrai nom...  
  
Les élèves étaient tous présents. Ils verraient de toute manière le compte rendu dans la Gazette du Sorcier, le lendemain. La famille Potter était là aussi, plus que personne concernée.  
  
Dumbledore pénétra dans la Grande Salle et s'assit à sa place habituelle, seulement, il n'y avait que lui et Draco qui y étaient.  
  
"Bien, je crois que je vais directement entrer dans le vif du sujet." dir Dumbledore "Harry Svengalies Potter et Draco Tucker ne sont pas de cette époque."  
  
Il y eut un silence stupéfait. Dumbledore n'avait pas révélé le véritable nom de Draco car, si ses parents, mangemorts et à la solde de Voldemort, déjà à cette époque, voyaient de quel côté serait leur futur fils aîné, ils le tueraient à sa naissance... Et Dumbledore aurait causé la mort de Draco Malfoy, ainsi...  
  
"Il viennent de 20 ans dans le futur où la situation s'est passablement dégradée et cela d'une manière irréversible, sauf avec un voyage dans le passé, tel que Mr.Svengalies l'a fait mais... rien ne s'est passé comme prévu... je laisse la parole à Mr.Tucker qui va vous résumer la situation future qui était probable mais qui a changé depuis leur arrivée..."  
  
Draco s'éclaircit la gorge, se rappelant soudain un exécrable professeur de DCFM qui avait ce réflexe puis prit la parole.  
  
"Voldemort a été temporairement vaincu par Harry Svengalies alors qu'il avait un an, le 31 Octobre 1981. Il a été réduit à l'état d'esprit et est resté inactif durant 13 ans pour, lors de la rentrée scolaire à Poudlard de Harry, redevenir actif. Lors de notre première année à Harry et à moi, Voldemort a tenté de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale qui était cachée dans Poudlard à cette époque. Harry l'en a empêché. En seconde année, le journal de Tom Elvis Jedusor, ou bien Voldemort, comme vous voulez, s'est retrouvé à Poudlard et Voldemort, par l'intermédiaire de l'un de ses souvenirs a tenté de supprimer tous les sangs-de-bourbe de Poudlard avec un basilic caché dans la chambre des secrets, basilic que Harry a tué lors de sa deuxième année. Puis..."  
  
Un journaliste leva la main. Draco reconnu Rita Skeeter, vingt ans plus jeune.  
  
"Oui ?"  
  
"La chambre des secrets est toujours là ?"  
  
"Oui... et Harry en connaît l'entrée et est l'un des seuls à pouvoir l'ouvrir. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne vous le dirai pas. Il faudrait d'ailleurs penser à s'en débarrasser dès maintenant de ce basilic..."  
  
"Continuez." l'encouragea Dumbledore.  
  
"Donc, ensuite, lors de sa troisième année..."  
  
Draco s'arrêta.  
  
"Bon, je vous préviens c'est un futur "révolu", d'accord ? Je suis obligé de dire des noms et... enfin... Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban."  
  
Sirius devînt blanc comme un linge et les regards convergèrent vers lui.  
  
"Où il a été enfermé à la suite d'un coup monté, et cela pendant douze ans... Et sans procès..."  
  
Sirius devînt encore plus blanc, si c'était possible. Gabrielle lui serra l'épaule pour le rassurer, lui disant que ce futur ne pouvait plus exister maintenant.  
  
"Et donc, à la suite de ce coup monté, on croyait que Sirius était... l'assassin de James Potter, Peter Pettigrow et Lily Evans... ainsi que de douze moldus mais, c'était faux, c'était... encore la faute de Voldemort..."  
  
Draco ne voulait pas gâcher l'amitié des maraudeurs et ne dit rien quand à la traîtrise de peter.  
  
"Et... lors de son évasion, les autorités pensaient qu'il voulait tuer Harry, ce qui était faux. Il voulait tuer la personne coupable du crime pour lequel il avait été enfermé et devait aller à Poudlard. On a finalement découvert la vérité mais Sirius est resté en cavale encore pendant 3 ans avant de... de mourir. Mais beaucoup de choses se sont passées pendant ces 3 années..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Lors de la 4ème année de Harry, on a essayé de rétablir le tournoi des trois sorciers et... on avait instauré une limite d'âge. Et, Harry n'avait que 14 ans. Et le prof de DCFM s'est avéré être un mangemort et, à travers les épreuves, en faisant de Harry, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le 4ème sorcier du tournois, il a ramené Voldemort à la vie avec son sang... Le ministère de la magie a nié d'un bloc son retour. En 5ème année, l'Ordre du Phénix a été reformé pour combattre Voldemort et Harry a été confronté à son ennemi mortel pour la 6ème fois dans sa vie. Et il est toujours en vie... Et c'est un an après la résurrection du mage noir que le ministère de la magie a enfin ouvert les yeux et..."  
  
"..." Toute la salle était captivée.  
  
"Et dès lors, ça a été l'enfer. Voldemort est devenu plus puissant que Merlin lui même et a commencé à conquérir l'Angleterre. Quand j'ai quitté mon époque. Voldemort l'avait entièrement conquise et s'attaquait à la France qui avait beaucoup de mal à résister. Harry n'a même pas finit ses études et a été obligé de fuir pendant un an. Je ne sais que peu de cette période-ci mais je peux vous dire que lui et moi, nous sommes, pour notre époque, les seuls représentants encore vivants de l'Ordre du Phénix et les deux têtes phares de la résistance. Durant un an, Harry a vécu dans la misère la plus totale et je crois qu'il a fait un court passage chez les elfes de la forêt puis a créé sa propre magie. Mais il n'était pas assez puissant pour vaincre Voldemort. Et comme le Voldemort de cette époque est moins puissant, il a fait un voyage dans le temps, tentant le tout pour le tout... Quitte à créer un nouveau chao. Ca ne peut pas être pire. Et il a eu raison, il a toujours raison."  
  
Draco fit signe à Dumbledore que c'était à lui de parler maintenant.  
  
"Et le Voldemort de cette époque-ci a envoyé une trentaine de mangemorts dans notre époque, donc Mr.Tucker faisait partit. Car Mr.Tucker était un mangemort espion. Et Harry a ainsi pu, à l'aide de Mr.Tucker, arrêter les mangemorts à temps, qui voulaient rejoindre Voldemort pour une raison connue du seul meneur des mangemorts. Et cette entreprise n'a pas marché. Et je pense que c'est pour cette raison que le Voldemort du futur est venu ici. Nous nous retrouvons donc avec deux mages noirs et... deux armées apparemment..."  
  
"Oh Merlin !" laissa échapper McGonagall.  
  
"Et Harry Svengalies est le seul à même capable de vaincre Voldemort..."  
  
"Mais, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas..." dit Skeeter "Si Svengalies est venu ici, le cours du temps a changé dès son arrivée et le futur a changé, prenant en compte immédiatement ses... futurs agissements, qui dans 20 ans seront futur et donc... vous me comprenez ?"  
  
"Oui. Et je vois où vous voulez en venir. Mais je ne sais pas non plus comment Voldemort aurait pu venir alors que Harry Svengalies avait d'ors et déjà changé le futur. C'est une question sans réponse et je crois que seul Harry Potter peut vous répondre."  
  
"Et pourquoi ne vient-il pas nous le dire, alors ?"  
  
"Je ne sais pas. Il a disparu..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Et même vous, vous, le grand Dumbledore vous ne savez pas où il est ?" demanda un journaliste stressé au maximum.  
  
"Non."  
  
"..."  
  
"Bien. Je crois que vous savez tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Et... la chose qui doit par dessus tout être bien gravée dans les mémoires : cette guerre n'est plus seulement en Angleterre. Elle est aussi à travers le temps et les époques... et les enjeux sont encore plus grands. On risque le chaos total, le néant absolu. Et ce sont deux personnes qui ont les dés du jeu en main : Voldemort, et Harry Potter..."  
  
Harry était bien là où il était et avait une idée. Mais cette idée demandait du temps. Il lui fallait trouver un objet bien précis. Et pour trouver cet objet... il fallait qu'il fasse appel à un "Nödormientis Gnana" ou, plus simplement, un chasseur de reliques du temps des dragons, plus communément appelés dinosaures. Car, les moldus étaient des ignares finis : les dinosaures n'étaient que des variantes de dragons et, heureusement pour eux, les sorciers se chargeaient de les mettre hors de leur portée avant que les moldus ne se décident de les exterminer.  
  
Harry, donc, savait exactement à qui faire appel pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait.  
  
Il avait prévu le fait que le Voldemort de son époque arriverait car Harry avait réussit à percer les secrets nébuleux des voyages dans le temps.  
  
Les sorciers avaient longtemps cherché et avaient élaboré des hypothèses compliquées et la plupart du temps grotesque. Harry, lui, avait trouvé et, bizarrement, c'était très simple.  
  
Quand quelqu'un voyageait dans le temps, il créait un monde parallèle et y entrait, disparaissant du premier monde qui continuait sans lui. Le voyageur avait un but, celui de Harry étant de détruire Voldemort, et, une fois ce but atteint, les deux mondes parallèles fusionnaient pour ne plus former qu'un. Et le monde de départ s'adaptait au monde nouveau avec lequel il avait fusionné. C'était aussi simple que cela. Et c'est comme cela que les voyages temporels fonctionnaient : dans l'espace... Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître... On ne retournait pas vraiment en arrière. On adaptait, c'est tout...  
  
Et, comme le monde d'où venait Harry continuait normalement d'avancer. Et donc, les changements faits par Harry dans le "pass" ne pouvaient pas interférer. C'est ainsi que Voldemort avait pénétré dans cette époque, tout comme Draco et les mangemorts...  
  
Harry, donc, devait retourner dans ce monde, maintenant dénué de la présence de Voldemort (qui s'en plaindrait ?) et trouver celui qu'on appelait "le pilleur de tombes" et qui faisait partie de la mafia anglaise. Il travaillait pour lui seul, au contrat par contrat uniquement...  
  
Harry refit le même rituel, mais de manière à ne pas refermer cette "autre dimension" pour pouvoir y revenir facilement, sans rien changer aux deux mondes parallèles.  
  
Et c'est ainsi que Harry Potter revînt dans sa véritable époque, à la recherche du pilleur de tombes...  
  
Huhuhu ! Bon, okay, ce chapitre est longuet et ne vous apprend rien ! Okay ! Sauf ma version du voyage dans le temps ! Mais bon... j'espère que vous avez compris car j'ai moi-même du mal à comprendre. Mais je ne savais pas comment vous le décrire autrement.  
  
Enfin, le chapitre suivant est déjà bien entamé ! Et il arrive très bientôt !  
  
Voilà !  
  
Bzou ! 


	30. Chapitre XXIX

Chapitre suivant ! Bon..........  
  
Petite mise au point ! Ma fic ne sera plus uploader quotidiennement comme je le fais depuis le début mais je vous promet que je l'uploaderai au moins tous les trois jours ! Mais, tout de même, je vais l'uploader un maximum chaque jour, mais je ne garantis pas que je réussirai à garder le rythme !  
  
Voilà ! C'est dit !  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
"Tu le savais, n'est ce pas ?" demanda Lily à Gabrielle.  
  
"Oui... Je savais tout..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Mais après ce que Harry avait fait pour moi je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tout vous dire et puis... il m'a dit que... logiquement, s'il n'était pas intervenu dans le cours du temps, je serai morte depuis plus d'un mois déjà..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Et puis en plus, s'il a fait ça c'est pour une bonne raison. Ca ne doit pas être beau dans le futur... Pour qu'il soit à ce point désespéré..."  
  
"Ecoute Gabrielle... Ce n'est pas que je t'en veuille, tu as fait ce qu'on t'a dit mais... comprend que..."  
  
"Je sais... Et... tu veux savoir qui est Harry pour toi, hein ? S'il est ton fils ou un simple cousin, non ?"  
  
"Oui..." avoua James.  
  
"Désolée mais... je ne sais pas. Vraiment. Je suis désolée. Je n'en ai aucune idée..."  
  
"Pas grave. Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir de toutes les manières..."  
  
"Vous vous rendez compte de l'ampleur qu'ont pris les événements ?" dit soudain Lily, passant du coq à l'âne.  
  
"Comment cela ?" demanda Sirius.  
  
"Et bien... c'est une guerre inter-temporelle ! Rendez vous compte !"  
  
Cette simple déclaration leur ouvrit les yeux, à tous. L'enjeu était vraiment énorme. C'était vrai...  
  
Peter coupa court à ce moment étrange.  
  
"Ca me dépasse !"  
  
"Bienvenue au club." lâcha Sirius.  
  
"Il vous reste une place ?" demanda nonchalamment Gabrielle.  
  
"Si c'est que toi..." dit Sirius.  
  
"Et moi ?" demanda James "Je peux venir aussi ?"  
  
"Bienvenue au club des gens-super-dépassés-qui-peuvent-rien-faire-car-ils-sont-pas-majeurs..." dit Lily.  
  
"Remus, t'adhères ?" demanda Peter en retenant un bâillement, après cette nuit passée à discuter des récents événements.  
  
"J'ai adhéré déjà depuis le début..."  
  
"Bon ben alors, le club est complet ! Déclaré fermé !" dit Peter en souriant avant de déclarer qu'il allait dormir et que tous feraient bien de l'imiter.  
  
Chacun suivit son conseil.  
  
Le "pilleur de tombes" était renommé en Angleterre mais n'en restait pas moins russe. Car le pilleur de tombes était russe et faisait partie de la mafia. A lui seul, il avait, à son actif, plus de quarante tombes sorcières pillées. Et c'était un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie car les tombes sorcières sont réputées pour être remplies de mauvaises surprises. Citons, dans le désordre : dragons, maléfices en tous genres, pièges mécaniques, problèmes de logique, labyrinthes, statues vivantes, basilics et j'en passe et des meilleures ! Enfin, c'étaient des rumeurs qui pouvaient très bien être toutes fausses... Les potins, quoi ! Mais les rumeurs n'ont-elles pas un fond de vérité?  
  
Seulement, un petit problème : le nom et l'endroit où résidait le pilleur de tombes était totalement inconnu...  
  
Mais Harry savait comment le contacter.  
  
Il transplana à côté d'une cabine téléphonique et composa le numéro téléphonique des réponses des mots croisés du "Times"...  
  
Et Harry dit ces mots : "Mission, sorciers, danger, voyage temporel, Le Survivant, appel à l'aide" puis raccrocha.  
  
La ligne était sur écoute...  
  
Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que le pilleur de tombes daigne se montrer...  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Harry vit une forme sombre se diriger vers lui. Il sortit sa baguette, on ne savait jamais ces temps-ci si la personne en face de nous voulait nous tuer ou nous serrer la main pour nous dire bonjour... les deux même, parfois...  
  
Harry s'avança vers l'inconnu mais il se fit devancer :  
  
"C'est vous qui avez fait appel aux services du pilleur de tombes ?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Venez."  
  
La personne le mena dans des ruelles sombres et le fit entrer dans une pièce qui, brusquement, s'éclaira.  
  
"Harrry Potterrr... Celui qu'on crrroyait morrrt est donc rrrevenu..."  
  
Harry, ébloui, dût plisser les yeux pour voir à qui il avait à faire... Sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupéfaction... Victor Krum était en face de lui...  
  
"Surrrprrris ?" demanda Krum. "Il fallait bien que je trrrouve autrrre chose que le Quidditch alors que Voldemorrrt a enrrrôlé la Bulgarrrie dans ses rrrangs... Mais ce n'est pas moi le pilleurrr de tombes... C'est elle..." Voldemort a rallié un pays à ses côtés ?  
  
Derrière Krum se trouvait une femme à l'allure scandinave, les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus profonds, glacials comme les fjords de Norvège.  
  
"Séraphina Fudge. Ravie de vous rencontrer enfin !" dit-elle en serrant la main à un Harry plus que surpris. "Mais asseyez vous donc !"  
  
Harry s'assit puis subit un interrogatoire.  
  
"Alors, tout d'abord, les termes du contrat. Si vous les refusez, on vous soumettra au sortilège d'Oubliettes. Survivant ou pas. Alors, Krum ?"  
  
"Oui. Alorrrs... Le coût n'est pas élevé, quelle que soit la mission. On prrrend en compte les dommages physiques et matérrriels, psychiques s'il y a, les munitions (on se serrrt d'arrrmes moldues des fois, trrrès efficaces...), les rrrations, la prrrime de rrrisque et bien sûrrr, un supplément pour les diverrrses dépenses supplémentairrres s'il y en a, peut-êtrrre... la somme, générrralement, est envirrron de cinq millions de livrrres sterrrling..."  
  
"Bon, déjà, le prix est dans mes cordes. Mode de paiement ?" demanda Harry.  
  
"Liquide. Et Moldu."  
  
"Accordé."  
  
"Nature de la mission ?"  
  
"Et bien..."  
  
Harry leur expliqua juste ce qu'il y avait à savoir puis Krum et Fudge réfléchirent...  
  
Séraphina lui tendit un papier sur lequel elle griffonna deux mots et Harry, après l'avoir lu, le signa.  
  
"Bien. Alors, pour trouver ce que vous recherchez, il faut que j'aille en Roumanie, pays des dragons par excellence et que je pénètre dans l'antre des dragons. Je m'explique. Les dragons auraient parfaitement pu détruire la race humaine mais... La météorite qui a anéanti la plupart d'entre eux leur a laissé très peu de femelles survivantes pour chaque espèce. Femelles qu'ils gardent jalousement pour leur survie. Or... Ce qui maintient cette femelle en vie, c'est la relique que vous désirez. Si on prend la relique, on extermine les dragons... Car les femelles ne sont en âge d'enfanter qu'à l'âge de 1500 ans et n'ont généralement pas le temps de vivre jusque là. Comme vous devez le savoir, seule la chasse à la dragonne est autorisée, et cela pour éviter que les dragons pullulent et nous tuent tous..."  
  
"Je vois..."  
  
"Mais on peut s'arranger... Du peu que je sais de la relique, c'est que c'est une genre de matière contenue dans je ne sais quel récipient et cela dans l'antre de la dragonne. C'est une relique vivante, si l'on veut... Alors, on trouve la dragonne, on a la relique. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'enlever la relique de son emplacement. A vous de trouver le moyen de ne pas exterminer la race des dragons..."  
  
"Bien... Je trouverais... ...Si vous me faites tout ça en moins d'un mois, j'augmente le prix de 50%... ça fait une belle somme, non ?" dit Harry.  
  
"Hum... vous savez parler affaires, vous ! On fera de notre mieux... Car je ne travaille jamais seule. Je suis un peu folle pour faire ce boulot, oui. Folle mais pas suicidaire..."  
  
Harry eu un sourire. Il en doutait sérieusement...  
  
"Et je vous propose quelque chose aussi mais non rémunéré cette fois-ci..." dit Harry.  
  
"Je vous écoute, sait-on jamais. Au cas où un élan de générosité me traverserait..."  
  
"C'est trrrès rrrarrre" dit Krum en souriant, ce qui lui valut un regard mi amusé, mi fâché de la part de Séraphina...  
  
Harry ignora la remarque.  
  
"Et bien, je voulais savoir si votre organisation voulait se rallier à Dumbledore mais... dans une autre époque. Une guerre temporelle a éclatée. Et les années 1976 et 1996 se sont chacune ralliées selon les camps. A vous de choisir le vôtre..."  
  
"C'est pour cela que Voldemort ne donne plus signe de vie depuis quelques temps ?"  
  
"Oui... Il est dans le passé. Passé d'où je viens d'ailleurs..."  
  
"Et qu'aurons nous à gagner ?"  
  
"Rien. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Si ce n'est votre liberté et celle des autres..."  
  
"Et bien, Harry Potter, déjà, que j'accomplisse votre première requête, nous verrons pour la seconde après." Puis, elle se tourna et marcha d'un pas rapide dans des couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous. Arrivée devant une porte en fer, elle entra, Harry et Krum à sa suite.  
  
A l'intérieur se tenait une centaine de personnes qui semblaient les attendre. Séraphina leur expliqua l'objet de la mission et les équipes furent constituées. Un plan avait été mis en place.  
  
"Il ne nous manque plus qu'une chose..." dit Séraphina.  
  
"..."  
  
"Harry Potter, il nous faut 50% de l'argent avant, le reste après, si nous sommes vivants..."  
  
Harry acquiesça puis donna un papier signé de sa main :  
  
"Je, soussigné Harry Potter, autorise Victor Krum, à entrer dans mon coffre et à en retirer 5000 gallions. Lu et approuvé, de ma main, Le 10 Décembre 1996, à Londres, Harry James Potter."  
  
"Et si l'on vous pose des questions à mon propos, ne répondez pas."  
  
Krum acquiesça, prit le papier et s'en alla à Gringotts.  
  
"Bien." fit Séraphina "Préparez les provisions, les armes et les détecteurs de magie noire, on part en chasse dès ce soir..."  
  
Elle se tourna vers Harry "Et vous, vous resterez ici."  
  
Harry n'était pas trop d'accord sur ce dernier point mais préféra se taire.  
  
Séraphina allait partir quand...  
  
"Je viens..."  
  
"Quoi ? Je vous demande pardon ?"  
  
"Je viens. Avec vous. Libérez une place pour moi. Ou sinon, j'annule la petite prime promise en supplément. Vous savez? Celle qui doublerai la somme..."  
  
Fudge se figea sur place et lui dit:  
  
"A votre aise... Vous prendrez la place de notre jeteur de sorts. J'espère que vous êtes aussi doué que vous en avez l'air et que vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux..."  
  
"Hmmmmm...."  
  
La relique que cherchait Harry avait des pouvoirs bien spéciaux. Harry en savait plus sur cette antiquité que n'importe qui.  
  
Cette chose était... comment dire ? C'était de la magie à l'état pur... c'était... une substance qui s'insinuait en vous, se faisait une petite place près de votre coeur et ne vous quittait plus jamais...  
  
Cette relique se nommait le Näé. Ce n'était pas une matière... mais une anti-matière... Elle repoussait toute forme de magie noire en projetant une puissance phénoménale et dormait la plupart du temps au fond de celui qui la transportait. Dès que la personne qui l'avait en sa possession était sur le point de mourir, une vague de vie l'envahissait, lui octroyant une vie plus longue encore... Mais pas comme la pierre philosophale et son élixir de longue vie, non... plutôt comme... comme les elfes... une seconde éternelle, figée dans les méandres du temps...  
  
Harry sortit de sa rêverie quand on l'appela.  
  
"Harrry" C'était Krum "On y va..."  
  
Harry vérifia qu'il avait bien sa baguette sur lui puis suivit l'ex-joueur de Quidditch. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce sombre avec une arche qui, sinistrement, rappelait l'arche de la mort, avec le voile par laquelle était passé Sirius... Harry eu un petit pincement au coeur en se souvenant de son parrain... pas du jeune... mais de celui qu'il avait connu... autrefois...  
  
"Il y a l'arche du temps, l'arche de la mort et nous, nous avons l'arche de l'espace !"  
  
A peine Séraphina avait-elle dit cela qu'une douce lueur émana de dessous le voile...  
  
"Pense très fort à l'endroit où tu souhaites te retrouver, ou alors près de qui tu souhaites aller, et l'arche t'y conduira automatiquement. Je vais passer la première et ensuite, vous passerez en souhaitant être près de moi... Let's Go !"  
  
Séraphina joignit le geste à la parole. La lueur se fit plus intense quand elle passa derrière le voile puis redevint normale.  
  
Harry passa le premier.  
  
Il pensa très fort "Je veux être près de Séraphina Fudge..."  
  
Il ressentit la même impression que s'il était dans une voiture à très grande vitesse puis... se retrouva près de la dite Séraphina Fudge.  
  
Le temps que les autres arrivent, Harry observa le paysage.  
  
De nombreuses collines couraient autour d'eux et l'on apercevait quelques grottes dont il émanait une désagréable chaleur...  
  
Harry ne voulait surtout pas y aller, sur peine de griller sur place mais...  
  
"C'est quelque part en dessous de nous..." dit Séraphina... "Mettez vos masques... La chaleur et les toxines que dégage le souffle des dragons, mélangée à un gaz naturel commun sous cette terre crée un gaz très toxique que seuls les dragons supportent... Les symptômes sont invisibles et l'on ne s'en rend compte que lorsqu'il est déjà trop tard. Compris ? Alors, quoi qu'il arrive, gardez bien vos masques !"  
  
Harry prit le masque qu'on lui présentait et l'enfila. Il remarqua, comme un collégien qu'il n'était plus, que ces masques leur donnaient l'étrange allure d'extra-terrestres...  
  
Un grésillement se fit entendre. Krum avait branché la radio. Lui resterait en haut, veinard ! Il était le relais et devait aller dépêcher des secours de l'agence s'il arrivait un malheur et si survivants il y avait...  
  
"Bon... on y va ! Et rappelez-vous ! Les dragons, il faut les viser un par un et tous ensemble avec des Stupéfix. Sinon, on n'y arrivera jamais et on n'en sortira pas vivants. Dans ce cas-là, RDV au paradis... ou en enfer si vous m'avez dupé..."  
  
Cette tentative d'humour quelque peu morbide ne rassura guère Harry qui sentait ses entrailles se resserrer sous l'effet de... la peur ? L'excitation avant le combat ? L'appréhension ? L'angoisse ?... Sous l'effet d'un peu tout à la fois...  
  
La petite troupe, qui se composait d'une dizaine de sorciers et sorcières entra dans l'une des grottes…  
  
Il y faisait une chaleur suffocante et l'odeur qui se dégageait de l'air ambiant venait s'ajouter à cela... ne faisant qu'accroître l'envie de déguerpir des dix aventuriers...  
  
Dix ? Bien peu me direz-vous pour entrer chez les dragons... Oui mais... mieux valait être rapides et discrets que bourrins et forts en faisant beaucoup de victimes inutiles...  
  
Rapidité et discrétion... les deux maîtres mots du pilleur de tombes...  
  
Car le "pilleur de tombes" était en fait une pilleuse. Et pas n'importe laquelle ! La fille de l'ex-ministre - paix à son âme - et encore... ce n'était pas vraiment elle...  
  
Le pilleur de tombes était un groupe de résistants à Voldemort, acharnés, faisant des attentats sur les mangemorts et travaillant dans la clandestinité pour pouvoir continuer à vivre et à mener leur petite propagande à la révolte... Mais l'Angleterre était trop pleutre et avait mis tout son espoir sur les épaules d'un garçon de 18 ans... Courageux, n'est ce pas ? D'après vous, combien de Gryffondors dans la population anglicane ?...  
  
Pleutre, l'Angleterre, mais pas folle. Intelligente même ! La révolte ne mènerait qu'à une liste de victimes de guerre plus importante encore et cela ne servirait qu'à démontrer une fois de plus que Voldemort les tenait bel et bien entre ses mains...  
  
La grotte descendait, descendait sans cesse. Harry avait l'impression de pénétrer dans les entrailles de la terre, au centre de la terre...  
  
La chaleur devenait intenable et les masques leur collaient à la peau, les irritant énormément... mais s'ils enlevaient les masques, ils étaient morts alors... mieux valait se passer de la crème anti-irritations pendant trois mois que de mourir plus jeune qu'on ne l'aurait dû...  
  
La petite troupe pénétra dans une caverne immense, sans un bruit, retenant son souffle...  
  
La caverne devait bien faire deux kilomètres de hauteur pour... bien trente kilomètres de large... Elle était entourée de saillies et de passages...  
  
"Et bien... j'espère que vos leçons d'escalade remontent à pas très longtemps parce que..."  
  
Harry déglutit difficilement.  
  
Soudain, un rugissement rauque se fit entendre... Et s'en suivit une cacophonie de feulements de rage et de cris de hargne... Au dessus d'eux, à environ six cents mètres de là, deux dragons mâles, énormes, se battaient... ce serait à qui vaincrait pour prouver à l'unique femelle qui était le meilleur...  
  
Et l'unique femelle était là, justement... Sur une énorme plate forme, surmontant toute la grotte, observant le combat d'un oeil attentif...  
  
Plusieurs autres dragons observaient le duel avec une lueur étrange dans le regard...  
  
Harry leva soudain le doigt pour montrer quelque chose à ceux qui l'accompagnaient...  
  
Loin, au dessus d'eux, accrochée à la pierre se tenait une sorte de matière étrange, verte, brillant dans l'obscurité et éclairant la majorité de la grotte... Le Näé... de nombreuses rainures s'en échappaient et convergeaient en un seul et même point : la dragonne...  
  
"C'est la relique, l'anti-matière..." murmura Harry.  
  
Séraphina leur fit signe de venir, et tous se mirent à escalader la façade, espérant que les dragons s'occuperaient plus de leur jeu amoureux que d'eux...  
  
En espérant, oui...  
  
Et voilà ! Je coupe ici ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a autant plu que les autres !  
  
Oui, je sais ! Encore des dragons ! Mais... les dragons ont une sacrée importance là-dedans ! Vous allez voir... Et puis c'est que le début de l'histoire !  
  
Au passage, la fic devrait faire environ 70 chapitres.... donc, on a encore du chemin : moi j'ai encore du boulot et vous de la lecture !!!! Lol.  
  
Je vais être un petit peu exigeante sur ce coup là mais j'aimerai vraiment que vous me disiez les erreurs que vous avez remarqué dans ma fic (il doit y en avoir, j'en suis sûre et certaine), les choses trop invraisemblables... etc... Je voudrais encore améliorer mon style ! Svp.... faites un chtit effort... pour moâ !!!! pleaseuh !!!  
  
Au fait, vous écrivez mafia ou mafiya, vous ?????  
  
Encore merci à Maelle qui me beta-read mes chapitres !  
  
Lol, faites comme vous voulez ! Vos reviews, même courtes, me font toujours extrêmement plaisir !  
  
Voilà, j'ai tout dit !  
  
Bzou ! 


	31. Chapitre XXX

Alors, merci pour tous vos judicieux conseils (merci particulièrement à Lisia ! Merci !) qui m'ont permis de voir tous mes défauts...  
  
Une petite pensée pour toutes les victimes des attentats en Espagne, tout de même. Où va le monde, hein ?  
  
Bon, voilà la suite !  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
"Lily, que fais tu ?" questionna Remus en voyant Lily débouler dans la salle commune avec un block de feuilles A3 et une boîte de pastels.  
  
"Je vais dessine r!" déclara t-elle.  
  
Intéressé, Remus s'approcha et l'observa.  
  
Lily lançait de grands traits sur la feuille sans ordre apparent puis Remus fut surpris quand il reconnu...  
  
"Mais c'est moi !" s'exclama t-il.  
  
"Exact !" dit Lily en riant.  
  
"Mais mais... Ouah ! Tu dessines trop bien Lily !"  
  
"J'ai prit des cours de dessins avancé jusqu'à l'âge de 10 ans. En entrant à Poudlard, j'ai arrêté mais je continue un peu de temps en temps..."  
  
"Tu as un don !"  
  
"Non ! Je m'entraîne !"  
  
"C'est si différent ?"  
  
"Oui !"  
  
"Si tu le dis !"  
  
Lily arracha la feuille de son block et prit ses pastels en colorisant le croquis. Elle lançait d'autres traits sur le dessin dans un fouillis assez élaboré ! Ensuite, elle prit un mouchoir et étala la couleur. Le style du dessin était très réaliste mais aussi légèrement... comment disaient les moldus déjà ?... Manga ! Voilà !  
  
Gabrielle déboula à son tour dans la salle commune.  
  
"Alors, l'artiste ?"  
  
"Ben chapeau !" fit Remus toujours impressionné.  
  
"Moi aussi la première fois que j'ai vu tous ses croquis planqués sous son lit j'ai été impressionnée. Dommage que je puisse plus... Enfin..." dit Gabrielle.  
  
Sentant que ses camarades étaient devenus un peu étranges à la mention de son handicap, Gabrielle changea de sujet.  
  
"Alors, et pendant les vacances de Noël, vous allez où ?"  
  
"Chez mes parents !" déclara Lily "Et il n'y aura pas ma soeur en plus ! Elle sera avec son fiancé ! Vernon, je crois. Comment peut il la supporter ?"  
  
"S'ils ont été taillés dans le même roc..." dit philosophiquement Remus.  
  
"Exact." approuva Gabrielle. "Et toi Remus ?"  
  
"Moi je vais réveillonner avec ma famille aussi."  
  
"C'est bien !"  
  
"Et... et toi ?"  
  
"Je resterai ici !" déclara Gabrielle.  
  
"Au fait !" dit Lily "Si tu veux venir pour les vacances, mes parents sont d'accord et il ne manque plus que ton avis !"  
  
"Heu..." Gabrielle semblait hésiter "C'est que...enfin..."  
  
"Oui ?"  
  
"Ben, en fait... je... je ne sais pas trop parce que... j'ai peur de... de vous attirer des ennuis..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Enfin, tu comprends je... si ma "famille" débarque... On sera mal et..."  
  
"Oui, je comprends." dit Lily, sa voix devenue moins enjouée. "Mais si ta famille n'est pas au courant ?"  
  
"Malfoy le leur dira probablement. On a rien prouvé contre lui mais je sais qu'il est espion ici !" dit calmement la vampire.  
  
"Et ?..."  
  
"Et alors il reste à Poudlard pendant les vacances ! Et s'il ne m'y voit pas, il en déduira que je suis chez l'un d'entre vous !"  
  
"..."  
  
"Et il viendra automatiquement chez toi car tu es la seule fille que je connaisse et que j'apprécie et il sait que les garçons resteront entre eux ! Alors..."  
  
"Woué..."  
  
"Elle a raison Lily. Il ne vaut mieux pas tenter le diable." dit fermement Remus.  
  
"Dommage."  
  
"Lily, tu sais que j'adorerais venir mais... je ne veux pas te causer de problèmes !"  
  
Lily regarda Gabrielle et lui sourit, sourire auquel l'autre répondit chaleureusement.  
  
"Alors, si tu veux que je ne soit pas en colère "dit Lily en souriant toujours "tu vas me servir de modèle !"  
  
"Hey non !"  
  
"Assieds toi et tourne légèrement la tête vers la gauche !" dit Lily.  
  
"...."  
  
"C'est un ordre !"  
  
Faisant semblant d'être en colère, la vampire s'exécuta en maugréant faussement.  
  
"C'est nouuuuus !!!!" cria une voix que tous reconnurent.  
  
"On avait deviné !" dit sarcastiquement lily.  
  
"James et Sirius ne passent jamais inaperçus !" déclara Remus.  
  
"Non ! Heureusement que Peter est plus discret !"  
  
"On parle de nous ?" demanda l'un des concernés en arrivant un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
"James Potter ! Quand tu as ce sourire, c'est que tu as fait une bêtise ou que tu as une idée !" dit Lily en se fâchant.  
  
"Lily Flower ! Tu as raison ! Mais je te jure qu'on ne se fera pas prendre !"  
  
"Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! Vous avez bientôt 17 ans, vous vous rendez compte ?"  
  
Les garçons se regardèrent puis...  
  
"Non !"  
  
"Puérils..." déclara Lily.  
  
"Puérils oui, mais pas méchants !" dit Gabrielle.  
  
"Ah ! Toi tu ne nous a jamais sermonnés !" dit l'un des maraudeurs.  
  
"C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque des fois !"  
  
"Alors pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?" demanda malicieusement Lily en jetant un regard plein de sous-entendus que seule Gabrielle comprit.  
  
"Bah, je peux tout dire maintenant, si tu veux !"  
  
"Je t'écoute !"  
  
"Okay, alors... les blagues, ça fait du bien, on a tous besoin de rire en ce moment mais quand c'est au détriment des autres, ça m'énerve un peu quand même. Ensuite, vous prenez toujours les Serpentards pour cible et cela ne fait que rendre plus présente l'animosité existante entre les deux maisons. Pour finir, Lily et moi, en retour, on doit se charger de rattraper tous les points que vous nous faites perdre!"  
  
"Tu penses comme moi !" dit Lily.  
  
"J'avais jamais dit le contraire sauf que moi je me suis rendue compte que de le leur dire ça servait à rien. Ils s'en rendront compte tous seuls comme des bons Gryffondors qu'ils sont!"  
  
"Nous sommes les lions ! Roooooarh !" fit Sirius en grimaçant, bientôt rejoint par james. Tous deux mimaient une bataille acharnée entre deux bêtes féroces sous les rires de leurs amis...  
  
Harry observa les dragons d'un peu plus prêt et s'aperçut que l'unique espèce de dragons présente ici était celle des magyars à pointes...  
  
Le survivant se souvînt avec une pointe de nostalgie, mais non sans crainte, du dragon de cette espèce qu'il avait affronté lors du tournoi...  
  
Mais là, il n'y aurait personne pour les juger et aucun médicomage pour les soigner à temps en cas d'urgence... Rien. Ils étaient seuls, coupés du monde sauf...  
  
"Relais. On est dans l'antre. On voit le Näé..." murmura Séraphina dans un mini-micro moldu.  
  
"Pas de signe de vie en surface..." lui répondit la voix grésillante de Krum dans l'écouteur.  
  
Cinq personnes, dont Harry et Séraphina faisaient partie, passèrent des mousquetons à leurs ceintures et y passèrent des cordes que les cinq autres personnes de leur petit groupe prirent fermement dans le but de les assurer.  
  
Harry vérifia que le mousqueton était bien fermé ainsi que l'état général de la corde puis commença à monter en plantant de temps à autre des piquets dans la roche à l'aide de la magie, sans faire de bruit.  
  
Harry montait toujours plus haut mais le Näé semblait s'éloigner au lieu de se rapprocher. C'en était désespérant.  
  
Nombre de fois il s'écorcha les mains et dérapa mais à chaque fois il se rattrapait. Les autres s'en sortaient légèrement mieux mais avançaient tout de même précautionneusement à cause de la roche assez traître et lisse de leur côté. Ils avaient laissé le chemin le plus facile à Harry.  
  
Les dragons, plus haut, continuaient de se battre avec une violence phénoménale.  
  
"Drôle de puissance dis donc !" pensa Harry en leur jetant un coup d'œil. "Est-ce que quand je me suis battu ça faisait le même effet ?..."  
  
C'était très impressionnant. Les dragons se mordaient, griffaient et poussaient contre les parois en faisant trembler la roche, l'écho de leurs coups se répercutant dans toute la caverne.  
  
La petite troupe avançait très bien jusqu'à ce que...  
  
"Merde..." jura doucement Séraphina.  
  
Et il y avait de quoi. Juste au dessus d'eux se tenait une immense plate forme rocheuse accrochée à la paroi et sur la plate forme... Deux immenses dragons qui regardaient l'affrontement de deux d'entre eux.  
  
Harry leur fit signe de se taire puis lança un sortilège de désillusion sur chacun d'entre eux et aussi sur les cordes.  
  
Ainsi, la petite troupe put contourner la grotte en s'aidant du changement d'inclinaison et passèrent au dessus de la cavité, dans le silence le plus complet, au nez et à la barbe des deux sauriens.  
  
Harry continua à grimper.  
  
Le Näé se rapprochait mais était encore loin.  
  
Il y eu un hurlement de douleur se faisant arrêter les cinq escaladeurs.  
  
L'un des deux dragons était en train d'achever son adversaire qui était blessé mortellement au cou et d'où le sang s'échappait en de gros bouillons...  
  
Manque de chance : ce combat avait pour avantage de désintéresser les dragons des grimpeurs et de leurs assureurs.  
  
Harry resta immobile, s'attendant à une quelconque réaction mais rien ne vînt. Les dragons s'étaient tous rués sur le reptile géant mort afin que chacun puisse profiter de sa chair fraîche en offrande.  
  
Le vainqueur du combat s'approcha de la dragonne et se pâma devant elle. Malheureusement pour lui, un second dragon s'interposa, c'était l'un des autres mâles prédominants de ce troupeau et il comptait bien avoir le mot de la fin.  
  
Un nouvel affrontement s'en suivit, ce qui permit aux cinq grimpeurs de reprendre leur ascension.  
  
Harry avançait précautionneusement et tâchait de maintenir un rythme régulier.  
  
Il s'empêcha de regarder en bas car il savait pertinemment que s'il faisait cela, il s'arrêterait et resterait figé dans son mouvement, incapable de bouger. Le vertige, il l'avait, et à un point pas croyable quand il n'était pas sur son balai !  
  
Harry se retînt de penser à cela car rien que la seule pensée du mot "vertige" ou "vide" lui donnait le vertige, justement...  
  
Monter, monter, monter, toujours monter, sans regarder en bas, en arrière, ne pas s'occuper des dragons carnivores qui nous tournent autour et penser uniquement au Näé, ne pas se rappeler que l'on peut mourir à chaque instant et se concentrer sur la pensée que l'on est vivant, ou tout du moins encore...  
  
Harry s'écorcha encore une fois la main et grimaça, grinçant des dents et jurant en silence. Ses mains semblaient à deux morceaux de viande écorchés.  
  
Il saignait...  
  
Il saignait ? Mer....de ! Et si les dragons sentaient l'odeur du sang ? Non, non ! Impossible ! Il y avait aussi l'odeur du sang du dragon mort, odeur qui était si forte qu'elle en donnait le tournis. Ce n'était donc pas ces quelques gouttes de sang qui allaient alerter les sauriens par leur sens aigu de l'odorat.  
  
Le Näé n'était qu'à quelques mètres.  
  
Harry avança sa main et frôla la substance à la fois liquide et gazeuse, solide et molle.  
  
Il en prit un bout et...  
  
Soudain, tous les dragons tournèrent leurs têtes vers eux, arrêtant toutes leurs occupations et consacrant toute leur attention sur les intrus.  
  
"Merd..."  
  
L'homme qui avait dit cela n'eut pas le temps de terminer son juron qu'il se fit avaler, comme les chiens gobent les mouches (NDA : le mien, il fait ça, passionnant, hein ?).  
  
Les autres tachèrent de descendre le plus vite possible. Harry, lui, ne chercha pas à comprendre et sortit sa baguette et dit: "Lamos"  
  
Sa baguette magique se transforma en une dague avec laquelle il coupa la corde, le faisant tomber dans le vide. Il sentait l'air déformer peu à peu les traits de son visage.  
  
Harry prononça une formule et se changea en petit colibri avant de se poser sur le sol et de reprendre forme humaine.  
  
Il fit signe aux autres en haut qui tentaient d'éloigner les dragons de couper leurs liens et de lui faire confiance.  
  
Ce qu'ils firent, avec plus ou moins d'appréhension.  
  
Au moment précis où Harry leur lançait le sort de métamorphose, tous les dragons s'élancèrent à leur poursuite.  
  
Trois aigles royaux très pressés passèrent à côté de Harry, prenant le chemin le plus rapide vers la sortie.  
  
Harry n'oublia pas ceux qui étaient en bas et les métamorphosa à leur tour avant de prendre une forme animale volante lui aussi pour prendre "ses ailes à son cou".  
  
Il allait du plus vite qu'il pouvait, sentant le feu rougeoyer derrière lui et lui roussir quelques plumes.  
  
Cela ne fit qu'augmenter le désir de l'aigle de sortir.  
  
Ce fut avec soulagement que les oiseaux sortirent du tunnel... poursuivis par une horde de dragons colériques et hargneux.  
  
Krum, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, se leva et blêmit quand il vit les dragons lui arriver droit dessus.  
  
Harry fit de la magie sans baguette et le métamorphosa à son tour.  
  
Ainsi, dix aigles traversèrent les collines avec les dragons à leurs trousses ; environ une dizaine d'entre eux les poursuivaient.  
  
Harry prit la tête du groupe et décida d'emmener les aigles dans les nuages.  
  
Seulement, un dragon vînt se placer au dessus d'eux, leur coupant cette voix.  
  
Ils arrivèrent au dessus d'un village sorcier. Tous les habitants se mirent à hurler et à courir, affolant les dragons qui les attaquèrent les uns après les autres, les habitations cédant sous leur poids comme un château de cartes.  
  
Bientôt, des aurors arrivèrent et s'interposèrent entre le village et les trois dragons, les autres ayant prit en filature Harry et ceux qui l'accompagnaient.  
  
Harry trouva une faille et s'y précipita. Tous les autres aigles à sa suite.  
  
Il y faisait noir, et les 10 amis pouvaient entendre les dragons gratter la terre au dessus d'eux pour les déloger...  
  
Bon, je sais, j'ai été longue pour ce chapitre mais bon... l'inspiration ne se commande pas et puis j'ai eu pas mal de boulot au lycée.  
  
Enfin, la suite est là ! Et puis si vous tenez à me faire plaisir, vous savez où cliquer, n'est ce pas ? Mais ce n'est pas obligé... mais ça me ferait plaisir ! :) :) :)  
  
Bzou !  
  
Et à très bientôt !  
  
Bzou ! 


	32. Chapitre XXXI

Un très grand MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII pour toutes vos reviews qui font chaud au cœur !!!! Pendant une chtite semaine, j'ai eu une panne sèche d'inspiration accompagnée d'un manque de temps mais là.... VROUUUUUM VROUUUUUUUMMM ! J'ai passé la quatrième sur ma Ferrari (lol on a une fiat panda âgée de 10 ans mais comme fiat a racheté Ferrari, on a donc une Ferrari fiat panda ! huhuhu !)  
  
Délire à part, voilà la suite !  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Une jeune fille blonde cherchait désespérément un jeune homme aux cheveux blond cendré et aux yeux couleur miel. Cette jeune fille cherchait Remus Lupin.  
  
Elle le trouva alors qu'il était en train de discuter avec les autres maraudeurs et les deux filles les plus convoités et convoitées de Poudlard, concernant le parti des Gryffondors.  
  
Elle s'approcha, hésitante.  
  
"Euh..." Lentement, elle lui tapota l'épaule.  
  
Remus se retourna et la regarda surpris.  
  
"Je... je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de moi mais... je voulais simplement te remercier de m'avoir sauvé du loup-garou lors de l'attaque !"  
  
"Pardon ?..." dit Remus interloqué.  
  
"Mais, tu sais, quand..."  
  
"A oui ! Je me souviens ! Mais... c'est rien... c'est juste que je ne me le serais pas pardonné si quelqu'un s'était fait mordre devant mes yeux..."  
  
"Mais merci quand même !"  
  
"Au fait, tu es ?..." lui demanda t-il.  
  
"Maëlle Missante."  
  
"Oui, et moi je suis..."  
  
"Je sais déjà qui tu es, Remus. Qui ne connaît pas les maraudeurs ?" fit-elle avec un sourire.  
  
Remus lui sourit, embarrassé, devant souffrir les regards lourds de sous-entendus de James, Peter et Sirius.  
  
"Tu es dans quelle maison ?"  
  
"Oh et bien... Serpentard..." fit elle avec une nuance de dégoût dans la bouche. "Mais ne me cataloguez pas à mangemorte. J'ai une ambition mais pas celle-ci. Rien qui concerne la magie noire !... Bon, vous m'excuserez mais si je ne veux pas me faire trucider pour vous avoir parlé plus de cinq minutes, je vais devoir retourner à ma table. Au revoir !" dit-elle en adressant un signe de la main à Remus.  
  
Il y eu un moment de silence puis...  
  
"Tu as une touche !" dit peter.  
  
Remus rougit puis dit : "Mais-euh !"  
  
"Mais rien du tout ! Vous allez très bien ensemble" dit Lily. "Gabrielle, qu'en penses tu ?"  
  
"Je ne sais pas..." répondit cette dernière. "Physiquement, je ne peux pas juger. Vous savez pourquoi. Je suis d'avis neutre pour le moment. Mais il y a eu un petit moment d'embarras assez équivoque quand même à un moment !"  
  
"Gabrielle, je t'en supplie ! Garde ton parti neutre !" la supplia Remus.  
  
"Je suis neutre !"  
  
"Merci !"  
  
"Moi je trouve que physiquement, c'est un très joli couple mais c'est une Serpentard."  
  
"Sirius, les Serpentards ne sont pas tous des mangemorts finis ! Bon, c'est vrai que mes frères ne sont pas le meilleur des exemples mais bon..." dit Gabrielle.  
  
"Tu as raison" approuva t-il "Je suis donc d'avis neutre !"  
  
"On aurait pu le prédire !" murmura Lily à James qui sourit.  
  
"Hey, c'est quoi ces messes basses ?"  
  
"J'ai entendu !" dit Gabrielle.  
  
"Alors, que penses-tu de ce que j'ai dit ?"  
  
"Rien qui te regarde !" dit-elle, vexée.  
  
"Et toi, Peter ?" demanda james.  
  
"Comme d'habitude. Calme plat."  
  
"C'est pas comme les tempêtes féminines que provoquent James et Sirius sur leur passage !" ria Gabrielle.  
  
Sirius se renfrogna, tandis que James se disait que cela marchait sur toutes les filles sauf sur celle qu'il voulait.  
  
"Demain, c'est les vacances de Noël..."  
  
"Ouais..." dit Gabrielle d'un ton étrange.  
  
"Et... la question qui tue... où est passé Harry et qui est-il ? Désolé de remettre ça sur le plateau mais..."  
  
"On ne sait rien de plus sur lui ! Que veux-tu savoir Remus à la fin ?"  
  
"Tout !"  
  
"Pff ! On ne peut rien savoir puisque Harry a définitivement changé le futur ! Il a même peut être empêché sa propre naissance ! Ca doit pas être la joie là bas !" dit philosophiquement Lily en se levant. "Gaby, tu viens finir le devoir de métamorphose avec moi à la bibli ?"  
  
"Deux minutes, je finis de manger !"  
  
"Okay, tu me rejoins là bas ?"  
  
"Ouais."  
  
"Attends, je viens !" dit James en se levant d'un bond pour la rejoindre en voyant les Serpentards regarder Lily étrangement.  
  
Une fois les deux partis, Gabrielle enfourna ce qui restait de son déjeuner et se tourna vers les autres.  
  
"Vous avez remarqué ?"  
  
"De quoi ?" dit Sirius.  
  
"Et bien... James et Lily sont de plus en plus proches, non ?"  
  
"Ils sont passé de 'je te hais' à 'n'envahies pas trop mon territoire et ne fais pas de bêtises devant moi' mais c'est un progrès !" dit Peter.  
  
"Exact. Et… Harry ressemble d'une manière fulgurante à James. Hormis..."  
  
"Les yeux !" s'exclama remus.  
  
"Quoi ?" dirent Sirius et Peter qui n'avaient pas suivi.  
  
"Harry a les yeux verts ! Les yeux de Lily !"  
  
"Non !!! Tu ne veux pas dire que... que..." s'étouffa Peter.  
  
"Si ! Harry Potter est le fils de James Potter et Lily Evans, future Potter !" dit Remus.  
  
"Alors, quoique l'on fasse... ils finiront ensemble !" dit Sirius.  
  
"Bah... on peut les y aider un petit peu !" dit malicieusement Gabrielle. "Je me charge de Lily !"  
  
"Et moi de James !" dit Sirius.  
  
"Tope là !" dit la vampire en tendant la main dans laquelle Sirius tapa doucement.  
  
"Et eux sont aussi de plus en plus proches, n'est ce pas Queudver ?" dit Lunard en catimini à Peter.  
  
Gabrielle et Sirius étaient en train d'élaborer un plan très certainement foireux pour rapprocher James et Lily.  
  
"Et là notre Jamesie international arrive !"  
  
"Et Lily lui tombe dans les bras !"  
  
"Je lui fait un croche patte et..."  
  
"Plan foireux !" intervînt Peter.  
  
"Très foireux !" confirma remus.  
  
"Et on est là pour l'arranger !" dit Peter en souriant.  
  
Sirius et Gabrielle se regardèrent et, d'un commun accord, laissèrent leurs deux amis s'occuper du cas Lily/James... Sinon, Harry Potter ne naîtrait jamais, comme l'avait judicieusement fait remarqué Peter...  
  
Soudain, un bruit ébranla la grande salle...  
  
Les dragons grattaient furieusement le sol au dessus des dix amis prisonniers de la faille dans le sol qui leur avait sauvé la vie.  
  
Harry décida d'utiliser le Näé pour la première fois. Il le prit dans son bec, étant encore sous la forme animale, et l'avala... tout rond...  
  
Il sentit une puissance sans pareille se propager dans tout son corps et... il se sentit irradier d'une lueur terrible et brûler d'un feu froid et lancinant.  
  
Une lumière de plus en plus éclatante s'échappait de lui et...  
  
Harry souhaita se retrouver à Poudlard, lieu qu'il devait rejoindre...  
  
Un flash illumina la scène un instant et...  
  
Harry se sentit projeté contre une face dure et froide... du marbre probablement... Il sentait autour de lui les corps de ses amis redevenus normaux et se demandait où ils avaient atterri. En espérant que ce ne soit pas pire que les dragons... car il y avait pire que les dragons...  
  
"Oh Merlin !" s'exclama Séraphina "Poudlard ! Je ne pensais pas que le faille où dans laquelle les dragons nous pourchassaient était reliée à Poudlard..."  
  
Harry se releva péniblement et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient dans le hall du château.  
  
"Un miracle..." dit-il pour lui-même.  
  
Le Näé allait beaucoup lui servir maintenant qu'il l'avait en lui... quelque part dans son être, une puissance inégalée et inégalable...  
  
Sauf si Voldemort avait un Näé... dans ce cas là... Mieux ne valait pas y penser...  
  
Harry s'aperçut que nombre de paires d'yeux étaient tournées vers eux, venant de la Grande Salle.  
  
"Ah ! Dumbledore !" s'exclama Séraphina en voyant le directeur "Mon très cher Alberforth..."  
  
Elle le serra dans ses bras mais Dumbledore lui dit:  
  
"Je sais que mon frère et moi sommes très semblables mais..."  
  
"Pardon ?" demanda Séraphina.  
  
"Et bien... je suis Albus !"  
  
"Albus ? Mais... mais... vous êtes... mort !"  
  
Dumbledore accueillit la nouvelle calmement et se tourna vers Harry.  
  
"Ils ne sont pas de ce temps n'est ce pas ?"  
  
"Non. Ce... C'était indépendant de ma volonté !"  
  
"Attends, Harry alors là on est dans... le passé ?" s'exclama Krum qui jusque là avait gardé le silence.  
  
"Oui."  
  
"..."  
  
"Harry, vous avez complètement perdu le contrôle de la situation, avouez-le !"  
  
"Pas totalement mais en partie... mais je vous assure que la partie que j'ai, je la tiens et je la garde !"  
  
Dumbledore lui sourit mystérieusement et dit :  
  
"Mr.Potter, puisque maintenant le monde entier, époques confondues, est au courant, nous devrions avoir une petite discussion !"  
  
Harry le suivit dans son bureau, avec, à sa suite, Séraphina, Krum et ce qu'il restait de l'équipe.  
  
Il eut une pensée pour les victimes du village, faites par les dragons...  
  
L'absence de mouvement de la part de Voldemort était des plus inquiétantes.  
  
Depuis la lettre, plus aucune nouvelle : ni une attaque, ni un cambriolage ni rien du tout... Il aurait mieux valut qu'on sache ce qu'il faisait car là, ses actions futures étaient impossibles à prévoir.  
  
Harry se fit accoster par les Maraudeurs et les filles.  
  
"Euh..."  
  
"Faut qu'on parle, non ?" lui dit James.  
  
Et Harry fit ce que personne n'aurait fait à sa place : il éclata de rire. Les autres le regardèrent se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber tellement il riait, médusés.  
  
"Il n'y a rien de drôle !" se plaignit le père.  
  
"Et pourtant !" dit le fils.  
  
"..."  
  
"Bon, d'accord, venez ! On va aux cuisines prendre à manger et puis ensuite on ira dans la Salle sur Demande !"  
  
Harry partit vers les cuisines. Lily, Gabrielle et les Maraudeurs le rattrapèrent et dirent :  
  
"La Salle sur Demande?"  
  
"Tiens donc, vous ne connaissez pas la Salle sur Demande ?"  
  
"Non !" avouèrent les quatre farceurs.  
  
"Je vous expliquerais tout là bas. Mais pour répondre à votre question, elle se situe derrière la tapisserie de je ne sais plus qui se faisant taper avec une massue par un troll."  
  
"Il n'y a jamais rien eu derrière cette tapisserie !" dit Sirius "On a bien vérifié une centaine de fois !"  
  
"Pourtant, trois fois suffisent !" dit Harry le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
Ne comprenant plus rien et trépignant d'impatience, ils se laissèrent tous guider par leur ami et professeur. Harry était bien plus que cela mais certains n'étaient pas au courant. Les deux concernés en fait.  
  
Une fois passés aux cuisines, Harry les emmena devant la Salle sur Demande et leur dit :  
  
"Vous allez penser très fort à une salle à manger grand luxe, d'accord ?" dit il en souriant toujours.  
  
Les autres acquiescèrent, n'étant pas forcément surpris par le procédé. La magie était toujours étrange et ils s'y étaient habitués. On s'habitue à tout...  
  
Harry les fit passer trois fois devant la tapisserie et, au quatrième passage, il y avait une porte.  
  
"Ouaouh ! Il fallait la connaître cette pièce pour la trouver !" dit Gabrielle.  
  
"Les elfes de maison connaissent beaucoup de choses de Poudlard. Il suffit de demander !" dit Harry en remerciant Dobby du fond du coeur.  
  
"Entrez !"  
  
La porte s'ouvrit sur une magnifique salle à manger comportant sept sièges disposés dans un ordre parfait autour d'une table ronde sur laquelle était posé des couverts en or. Sept couverts pour sept convives.  
  
Harry déposa les provisions en ordre sur la table pendant que les autres, intimidés, s'installaient en s'émerveillant de la beauté de la pièce.  
  
Une fois tous servis, James ne s'embarrassa pas de formules de politesse et dit :  
  
"Tu es Harry Potter, et non Svengalies?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Et... qui es-tu... pour moi ?" demanda James.  
  
"Je ne préfère pas répondre."  
  
"Pourquoi ?"  
  
"Trop de choses à dévoiler."  
  
"Comme tu voudras."  
  
"Effectivement."  
  
"Et... tu... tu n'es pas de cette époque, non ?"  
  
"Exact, je viens de 1996."  
  
"Donc on est plus vieux que toi ! Hahaha ! Tu nous dois le même respect qu'un élève doit à un adulte !" s'exclama Peter en rigolant.  
  
Les autres, d'abord surpris, se mirent aussi à rire.  
  
"Et... tu nous connais de là où tu viens?"  
  
"Oui, je vous ai connu."  
  
"Tu nous as connu ? Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que nous sommes... morts ?" demanda Lily.  
  
"Oui."  
  
"..."  
  
"Mais ce futur là n'est plus valable ! Tout a changé !"  
  
"Je sais mais..."  
  
"C'est normal." ajouta Remus.  
  
"Et puis voyez les choses du bon côté. Ceux d'entre vous qui ont vécu le plus longtemps n'ont pas eu une vie heureuse du tout alors... Cette fois ci, il est possible que vous viviez peu et mourrez jeunes mais vous serez heureux !"  
  
"Merci."  
  
Gabrielle avait dit avec un sourire timide.  
  
"Je ne vais pas dire 'de rien' car c'est vous tous qui m'avez aidé à ressortir de ma léthargie dans laquelle j'avais plongé après la mort de... enfin... ma vie n'a jamais été rose."  
  
"Ca se voit. Dans ton regard" dit Remus.  
  
Harry sourit et reprit sur une note plus joyeuse :  
  
"Concluez-en le fait que je connais tout de vous, absolument tout !"  
  
Soudain, les maraudeurs eurent l'air catastrophé : Remus pâlit et devînt affreusement livide, Peter tomba de sa chaise, Sirius recracha son jus de citrouille et James avala de travers et faillit s'étrangler !  
  
"Ca ne va pas ?" demanda innocemment Harry.  
  
"Si, si !"  
  
"Très utile comme carte !"  
  
Même réaction.  
  
"Et puis une nuit par mois c'est pas trop fatiguant !" dit Harry en en rajoutant une couche.  
  
La réaction fut de nouveau immédiate.  
  
"Pourquoi ? C'est quoi tous ces sous entendus ?" demanda Lily avec un étrange sourire.  
  
"Je crois qu'il n'y a pas que Harry qui cache des choses ici !" dit Gabrielle avec ce même sourire bizarre.  
  
Les quatre jeunes garçons se regardèrent et d'un commun accord déclarèrent :  
  
"Euh, alors... si Harry veut bien tout dire par lui même tout ce qu'il sait et d'une manière claire et précise !..."  
  
"Aucun problème ! Les filles, vous avez devant vous un loup garou et... trois animagi non déclarés !"  
  
Lily faillit tomber de sa chaise sur laquelle elle se balançait et Gabrielle arrêta la fourchette à cinq centimètres de sa bouche pour ne plus bouger et regarder, tout comme Lily, les garçons fixement.  
  
Et elles éclatèrent tout simplement de rire.  
  
"Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?" s'exclama Sirius.  
  
"Et bien..." Lily repartit de plus belle.  
  
"Disons qu'un soir de pleine lune..."  
  
"Nous étions en train de nous coucher quand on a entendu du bruit..."  
  
"Et là, on a regardé par la fenêtre !"  
  
"Et on vous a vu, tous les trois vous transformer et passer sous le Saule Cogneur !"  
  
"Alors, là, je me suis transformée en chauve souris." dit Gabrielle.  
  
"Tu es animagus ?" demanda Peter.  
  
"Oui, je suis vampire et comme tous les vampires, je suis animagus chauve souris !"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Et donc, elle vous a suivi !" continua Lily.  
  
"Et quand j'ai vu où vous alliez, je suis repartie me coucher !"  
  
"..."  
  
Les trois garçons paraissaient anéantis.  
  
"Le plus grand secret des maraudeurs révélé en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire !" se plaignait James en prenant sa tête entre les mains.  
  
"Oh ! Mais pleure pas, Cornedrue !"  
  
Cela ne fit qu'exaspérer le concerné.  
  
"Mais revenons au cas, Harry Potter !" dit Sirius.  
  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry.  
  
"Oh, mais je ne vous dirai rien de plus !"  
  
"Comme tu voudras !" dit Remus.  
  
"Ah non, moi je veux savoir!" dit Sirius en mettant sa main sur la bouche de Remus pour le faire taire. Main que Remus mordit et Sirius s'exclama faussement : "Arrière Loup-garou!" ce qui fit rire toutes les personnes présentes.  
  
Harry grava bien ces rires dans sa tête. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne les entendrait plus avant bien longtemps...  
  
Et voilà! Un nouveau chapitre en plus!  
  
Je sais que, même avec toutes les excuses du monde entier, rien ne pourrait pardonner ce retard, c'est pourquoi je vais me dépêcher de publier d'autres chapitres le plus rapidement possible dans la semaine qui suit !  
  
Voilà ! Et merci pour toutes vos reviews !  
  
Pour Miss-Paddy qui veux des renseignements pour sa fic : tu n'as pas laissé ton mail et je ne sais pas comment te contacter, mis à part dans des reviews alors... envoie moi un mail à : sans espace.  
  
Voilà et à très vite, cette fois ci pour de bon !  
  
Bzou ! 


	33. Chapitre XXXII

Chapitre 32 :  
  
Et oui ! Héhéhé ! Vous ne l'attendiez pas aussi vite, hein ? Il faut dire que l'inspiration m'est vite revenue ! Huhuhu ! Alors... C'est parti !  
  
Et un grand merci à vous tous pour toutes vos reviews ! Cela fait chaud au cœur !  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
"Où vas-tu ?"  
  
"Voir Pomfresh. Pour ma blessure, tu sais, celle qui n'en finit pas de cicatriser !" dit Gabrielle d'un ton neutre.  
  
"Tu veux que je vienne ?" demanda Sirius.  
  
"Non. Ca ira."  
  
"Comme tu voudras."  
  
"Merci."  
  
Et elle partit.  
  
"Vous avez fait vos valises ?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Bon, ben..."  
  
"Dès que Gab' revient, on y va, non ?" demanda Sirius  
  
"Gab' ? Tu l'appelles Gab', maintenant ?" dit malicieusement Lily.  
  
"Et alors?"  
  
"Alors rien."  
  
"Vaut mieux..."  
  
"Hum."  
  
Il y eut quelques minutes de silence puis la dite 'Gab' revînt.  
  
"Ca y est ! En plus, elle a dit que ma blessure a définitivement cicatrisé !"  
  
"Parfait !" s'exclama Lily.  
  
"Vous devriez y aller ou le Poudlard Express va partir sans vous !"  
  
"Gab'... Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ? Il est toujours temps de..." commença Lily.  
  
"Certaine!" la coupa gabrielle.  
  
"Bon alors... on y va !" Lily lui fit la bise, coutume française que la vampire leur avait apprit, bientôt imitée par les garçons.  
  
Lily fut heureuse de remarquer que les joues de la vampire avaient pris quelques couleurs quand Sirius s'était approché pour lui faire la bise. Il en était d'ailleurs de même pour le garçon.  
  
Et les cinq amis partirent, laissant la vampire seule derrière eux.  
  
Lors de la descente vers le quai du Poudlard Express, les adolescents remarquèrent qu'il neigeait.  
  
"Génial ! Hey, James !" s'exclama Sirius "La neige, dans le lit des Serpentards le jour de la rentrée, non ?"  
  
"Si !!!" dit joyeusement l'animagus cerf en souriant, ignorant délibérément le profond soupir de la préfète Lily.  
  
"Gamins..." marmonna t-elle avant de rentrer dans le train et de s'enfermer dans un wagon. Wagon que les maraudeurs prirent d'assaut à son grand désarroi...  
  
"Alors, Lily Jolie, on fête Noël en famille ?" demanda James en lui faisant un sourire qui se voulait charmeur mais qui se réduisit à deux incisives quand il vit le regard plus glacial que les glaces arctiques que lui lançait la jeune fille.  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Lily..." soupira Remus "Si tu ne supportes pas James parce qu'il veut reprendre ses bêtises, c'est ton problème mais ne passe pas non plus ton humeur sur les autres en mettant un froid encore plus glacial qu'au sommet du mont blanc, dans la conversation, veux-tu ?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Bien !"  
  
"Je vais faire un tour alors." dit la préfète en sortant.  
  
Une fois Lily sortie...  
  
"Elle me fuit !" dit James avec un air de fin du monde.  
  
"James ! Pendant 5 ans, vous vous êtes étripés ! Moi j'appelle ça un progrès ! C'est juste qu'on avait fait trois pas en avant et que l'on vient de reculer de deux..." dit philosophiquement Remus.  
  
"Elle a peut être ses règles ?" proposa James avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.  
  
"QUOI ?" beugla Peter.  
  
"Ben oui ! Si c'est le cas, sa mauvaise humeur est passagère ! Il y aurait donc de l'espoir !" dit James.  
  
"Oui mais un espoir tellement mince que tu conjugues au conditionnel !" dit Remus.  
  
"Merci de m'encourager, Remus ! Ca fait plaisir de se sentir soutenu !" dit sarcastiquement James.  
  
"Réaliste. C'est tout. Laisse le temps faire, James ! Et fais désenfler tes chevilles, mon vieux !"  
  
"Pff..."  
  
"Et toi Remus, comment va ta Serpentard ?" demanda malicieusement Sirius.  
  
Le loup garou rougit et dit :  
  
"De toutes les manières, même si je le voulais, il ne vaudrait mieux pas car quand elle apprendrait ce que je suis vraiment, elle me lâcherait et je ne veux pas souffrir !"  
  
"Bah, elle sait pas ce qu'elle loupe alors !" dit James "Un Maraudeur qui plus est !"  
  
"Les chevilles, James ! Pense à tes chevilles !"  
  
"..."  
  
"C'est déjà mieux !"  
  
Et les garçons se mirent à rire.  
  
Lily revînt finalement au bout d'une demi heure et accepta avec bonne humeur la bataille explosive que lui proposait Peter.  
  
"C'était les règles !" murmura Sirius à James, qui se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes avec un 'la ferme'.  
  
"Meuh !!!!" répondit Sirius en mimant le faciès d'une vache, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.  
  
Le voyage, étroitement surveillé par les Aurors du ministère, se passa sans encombres.  
  
C'est donc le coeur léger que les amis arrivèrent au quai 9 3/4.  
  
"Et là, le barman lui dit : Vous auriez du en prendre deux !" s'exclama Remus en finissant sa blague.  
  
Ce qui eut pour effet de faire s'effondrer de rire les quatre autres. Leur rire... si innocent et insouciant.  
  
Pas pour longtemps...  
  
Tout d'abord, il y eu un silence. Surpris. Le genre de silence qui précède une panique totale. La fascination morbide de l'homme face à la mort puis...  
  
Un enfant laissa échapper un petit cri d'horreur.  
  
Ce fut le signal.  
  
Les gens se mirent à crier, hurler, courir dans tous les sens.  
  
Lily et les Maraudeurs se retrouvèrent séparés en plusieurs groupes.  
  
"Il faut que l'on reste tous les deux ensemble !" dit James.  
  
Lily ne sut que dire et se contenta d'acquiescer.  
  
Soudain, une voix grave et rauque, imprégnée d'une fureur sans nom retentit :  
  
"Ils sont là !"  
  
Des mains encadrèrent les épaules de James tandis qu'une autre paire mettait la main sur la bouche de Lily pour l'empêcher de crier.  
  
Réaction immédiate !  
  
Lily mordit jusqu'au sang son agresseur. (NDA : niark ! mdr)  
  
"Saleté de Sang-de-bourbe ! Stupéfix !"  
  
Lily tomba au sol, immobile, inconsciente du drame qui se jouait autour d'elle.  
  
"Mangemorts, Vampires !" criait un homme, la tête dans une cheminée, avertissant très certainement Dumbledore.  
  
James se sentit happé par deux bras puissants et vit que l'on soulevait Lily à ses côtés. On lui avait attaché les bras et ne pouvait pas faire de magie, sa baguette étant dans la poche arrière de son jean.  
  
Soudain, l'homme qui le portait chancela et dans sa chute, James vit la stupeur et la peur se mêler sur le visage de son agresseur. Puis il vit le visage de ce même agresseur se figer et entendit au même moment: "Stupéfix!" avant de se retrouver face contre terre.  
  
On défit ses liens et on le souleva avec douceur.  
  
"Harry ?" dit-il, stupéfait.  
  
"Oui !" dit le dénommé Harry "Tiens ! Ta baguette, et celle de Lily !"  
  
Il lui fourra les deux objets dans les mains avant de partir se battre.  
  
Les Stupéfix fusaient de toutes parts.  
  
"Enervatum !"  
  
Lily sembla émerger d'un long sommeil.  
  
"James !" Elle se blottit contre lui, ce qui n'aurait pas été pour déplaire au jeune Gryffondor en temps normal mais la gravité de la situation l'empêcha de penser cela.  
  
Il prit sa baguette et marmonna un "maxima protego", faisant apparaître une bulle protectrice autour d'eux, repoussant les sorts perdus dans le vide des sorciers en train de se battre.  
  
James regarda attentivement Harry en train de se battre.  
  
"Doloris !" Un mangemort avait lancé ce sort à un élève que James connaissait bien. Le sort n'arriva jamais à l'enfant, bloqué par Harry qui s'était interposé.  
  
"Baffouilli totalus !" dit Harry.  
  
James fut d'abord surpris par la nature du sort : on l'apprenait en première année !  
  
Mais l'efficacité de la chose fut vite démontrée : le mangemort n'était plus capable de prononcer un sort correctement : il bégayait !  
  
"Do…dododod...dolo...dolor..."  
  
Il n'arrivait pas à articuler deux syllabes à la suite !  
  
Le spectacle aurait pu être comique s'il n'avait pas été aussi dramatique.  
  
"Ils sont là !" dit une voix que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien.  
  
Lord Voldemort daigna enfin se montrer... Mais il n'était pas seul. A ses côtés... il y avait son double...  
  
Les cris redoublèrent et James se demanda ce qu'il avait fait à Dieu, s'il existait, car le mage noir se dirigeait vers eux.  
  
Lily s'accrocha un peu plus à James et gémit. James la prit dans ses bras et regarda le Lord Noir venir vers eux avec appréhension.  
  
Soudain, un tournoiement de capes lui brouilla la vue.  
  
"Laisse-les !" cria Harry qui venait de s'interposer.  
  
"Harry Potter ! Je t'ai enfin retrouvé ! Tu sais très bien fuir ! C'est ce que tu fais le mieux, d'ailleurs !" dit sournoisement Voldemort.  
  
Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder droit dans les yeux l'assassin.  
  
Mais ils étaient deux. Et...  
  
Les deux Voldemorts, celui du futur et celui de cette époque ci, fusionnèrent pour ne plus former qu'un.  
  
"Être deux" dit Voldemort "dans un corps, c'est aussi plus de puissance, non ? Harry ?"  
  
Harry ne répondit toujours rien.  
  
"Vas tu répondre ?" cria le mage noir.  
  
"..."  
  
"REPONDS !"  
  
"..."  
  
"Très bien ! Endoloris !"  
  
Le sort atteignit Harry de plein fouet mais ne parut pas lui faire plus d'effet que ça.  
  
"Avada kedavra !" dit Voldemort en pointant sa baguette sur James et Lily.  
  
Harry contra, d'un simple Protego.  
  
"Hum ! Tu as acquis de la puissance depuis notre dernière rencontre. Contrer un sort de la mort avec un simple Protego ? Je l'admets, tu n'es pas un incapable."  
  
"Venant de vous, le compliment ne compte pas." dit Harry.  
  
"Tiens donc, tu as une langue ?"  
  
Pour toute réponse, Harry lança un "Tirentrailles" à son adversaire, sort de sa propre invention.  
  
Un sort qui faisait sentir les entrailles de la personne visée se consumer petit à petit. Chose, bien sûr, tout à fait factice et irréelle mais l'esprit croyait que c'était vrai car la douleur était là. Ce sort était autorisé car sans conséquences sur la personne après utilisation, contrairement au Doloris.  
  
Voldemort contre-attaqua avec un puissant sort inconnu du reste des sorciers : de la magie noire de son pur cru.  
  
"Je vais pouvoir tester sur toi mes sorts nouvellement créés !" s'exclama Voldemort.  
  
Et comme un seul homme, les deux sorciers sautèrent en l'air pour ne pas retomber, leurs corps flottants dans le vide. (NDA : on se la joue Matrix mdr) Ils tournoyèrent dans un volute de capes et de sorts, attaquant, parant et ripostant tous deux l'un à l'autre.  
  
Harry lança un "Spero patronum" pendant que son adversaire faisait de même.  
  
Un dragon immense et un runespoor gigantesque. (NDA : issue de l'encyclopédie magique de Rowling : serpent à trois têtes, compagnon préféré des mages noirs).  
  
Ce que savaient peu de sorciers, et surtout à cette époque car même en 1996, la découverte était récente, c'est que deux patronus pouvaient se combattre et, le vainqueur gagnait en puissance et le perdant voyait sa puissance magique diminuer de moitié.  
  
Les deux patroni donc, se jetèrent sauvagement l'un sur l'autre, se débattant férocement dans une lutte sans pitié, sanglante et palpitante...  
  
Chacun des deux sorciers donnait toute son énergie à son patronus pour obtenir la victoire.  
  
Autour d'eux, les combats avaient cessé pour focaliser toute leur attention sur les patronus déchaînés.  
  
James et Lily étaient fascinés.  
  
Bientôt, les deux bêtes s'envolèrent dans les airs : le dragon battant férocement des ailes pour se soulever lui et le runespoor qui était enroulé autour de lui dans le but de lui briser la cage thoracique.  
  
Le dragon décapita l'une des têtes du serpent. Serpent qui siffla et darda de sa langue. Ses crocs, où gouttait un mortel poison, se plantèrent dans le museau du saurien qui grogna de mécontentement et qui envoya, de rage et de peur, le runespoor à l'autre bout du quai 9 3/4. Le serpent, sonné, ne chercha pas à se relever et disparu dans un volute de fumée, tout comme le dragon.  
  
Voldemort, outré de s'être ainsi fait avoir transplana, sa puissance magique ayant diminué et diminuant ainsi fortement ses chances de victoires sur Harry Potter.  
  
Les mangemorts ne renoncèrent pas pour autant et continuèrent à tuer et torturer.  
  
Harry réussit à en capturer quelques un mais sentit ses forces le quitter et il dût s'appuyer contre un mur.  
  
Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas montré, il avait du lutter comme un beau diable pour tenir le coup face à la puissance réunie des deux Voldemort, maintenant un.  
  
Il se sentit glisser contre le mur puis...  
  
"Harry ! Ca ira ?"  
  
Draco le tira de ses pensées.  
  
Le Gryffondor acquiesça puis se releva et lui sourit.  
  
Draco sut que son ami ne voulait pas que l'on s'inquiète à son sujet et Draco, au lieu de perdre son temps en futilités, partit combattre.  
  
Et les elfes arrivèrent.  
  
Et les mangemorts transplanèrent, étant en infériorité numérique par rapport à leurs adversaires.  
  
Harry vit Dumbledore qui terminait d'immobiliser l'un d'entre eux et Draco en train d'aider Nymphëo à se relever après s'être faite attaquée par un mangemort.  
  
Harry se dirigea vers tout ce beau monde et dit :  
  
"Voyons voir un peu le visage de nos adversaires capturés..."  
  
Harry releva la capuche et... il n'y avait rien sous la capuche !  
  
Les capes noires tombèrent en poussière.  
  
"RAAAAAAAAH !" Harry cria de rage contenue et pesta contre son ennemi de toujours, je vous laisse le soin de découvrir qui (mdr).  
  
"Un sort de Détourne-vies..." dit Nymphëo.  
  
Le sort de Détourne-vie était très simple, concernant la magie noire : mettre l'âme, et uniquement l'âme, dans un corps fait d'air. Un corps pouvant agir comme n'importe qui sauf que l'on ne voyait pas ce corps car il était fait d'air...  
  
Harry ragea encore une fois puis se tourna vers la foule qui le regardait comme s'il était Dieu en personne.  
  
Harry les ignora royalement et se dirigea vers James et Lily : "Vous êtes en bon état ?" demanda t-il.  
  
Les adolescents acquiescèrent puis Harry chercha Sirius, Remus et Peter des yeux. Il les trouva assis, la tête dans les mains.  
  
En fait il trouva Remus et Sirius mais Peter était...  
  
"Il est mort." dit Remus en déglutissant difficilement.  
  
Harry eut une expression étrange : du regret mêlé de tristesse. Il se pencha sur le corps sans vie de l'animagus rat puis, respectueusement, il ferma ses yeux encore ouverts.  
  
"Ils le paieront tous." dit Sirius en serrant les poings.  
  
Harry lui sourit tristement puis les aida à se relever en leur disant d'aller rejoindre James et Lily.  
  
En apprenant la nouvelle, James n'eut aucune réaction et se contenta de fixer le mur d'en face alors que Lily... Lily éclata en des sanglots incontrôlables... James la prit dans ses bras et la réconforta. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était lui ou elle qu'il réconfortait...  
  
Remus s'appuya contre le muret tandis que Sirius glissait silencieusement, le regard vide, contre le mur.  
  
L'un des maraudeurs était mort...  
  
Cette vérité les frappa plus violemment que tout. Encore plus que la mort de Mary car ils ne la connaissaient vraiment que depuis peu sauf pour Lily mais là...  
  
Même Lily, en très peu de temps, s'était attachée à lui. Il était un ami très gentil, bien que très peu courageux...  
  
Il y avait eu plus de 50 morts et 105 blessés. Puis... Lily s'effondra encore plus quand elle apprit que ses parents avaient étés assassinés parmi les premiers, étant moldus...  
  
Les étudiants qui le désiraient furent ramenés à Poudlard. Parmi eux, James, Remus, Sirius et Lily.  
  
Ce fut donc dans une ambiance triste et morose qu'ils retournèrent au château...  
  
Un chapitre de plus ! Ca avance, doucement, mais ça avance !  
  
Que dire sinon, la suite très vite !! Huhuhu !  
  
Bzou ! 


	34. Chapitre XXXIII

Reuhhhh !!! I'm back !!! I'm... bon, bon, okay, ma gueule ! lol  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Et encore merciiiiiiiiiii pour toutes vos reviews ! Je vous adore tous !  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Gabrielle, quand elle vit revenir ses amis, afficha un air assez partagé entre la joie de les revoir et l'inquiétude de la raison de ce retour.  
  
"Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller !" dit elle en voyant les mines défaites de ses amis.  
  
Ce fut Remus qui eut le courage de la renseigner : "Une attaque, au quai 9 3/4. Mangemorts et vampires... Peter... les parents de Lily..."  
  
Lentement, le visage de Gabrielle se décomposa pour afficher un air totalement perdu et... Elle prit l'objet le plus proche et le fracassa contre le mur.  
  
"Je les hais !" dit elle avant de remonter dans son dortoir en claquant férocement la porte.  
  
Lily et les Maraudeurs, tout du moins ce qu'il en restait, s'effondrèrent sur les canapés en face du feu ronflant...  
  
Ils restèrent là des heures. Lily sanglotant sur l'épaule de James. James regardant fixement un coin de la cape de Remus. Remus le regard vide vers la main de Sirius posée sur l'accoudoir du canapé et Sirius le regard perdu dans le feu.  
  
Soudain, Lily se leva et, les yeux pleins de larmes, monta dans son dortoir rejoindre Gabrielle.  
  
Elle ne la trouva nulle part. Où était-elle bien passée ? Lily chercha et ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver, la tête enfouie dans un coussin, sur le lit de Sirius.  
  
Lily s'approcha d'elle et Gabrielle la prit dans ses bras.  
  
"Je suis désolée, si désolée..."  
  
Ces simples mots enflammèrent le coeur de Lily qui se brisa et qui fondit en larmes. De nouvelles perles salées recouvrirent les traces faites par les précédentes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues, inondant son visage.  
  
"Comment fais-tu pour ne pas pleurer ?" dit Lily entre deux sanglots.  
  
"J'ai déjà trop pleuré. Et j'en ai trop vu, déjà, pour le faire à nouveau... Mais toi, ne te retiens pas, pleure. Ca soulage."  
  
Lily appliqua son conseil à la lettre et, la tête sur l'épaule de son amie, blottie contre elle, elle pleura encore et encore...  
  
"Pleure, ça fait du bien..."  
  
Lily ne s'arrêta que trente bonnes minutes plus tard.  
  
Elle se sépara de l'étreinte réconfortante de son amie et dit :  
  
"Je suis orpheline..." Ces simples mots lui coûtèrent tout son courage et elle se leva et dit : "Merci... je... je vais dormir..." Elle avait encore les larmes aux yeux mais Gabrielle la laissa seule, sans doute voulait-elle l'être.  
  
Elle redescendit donc dans la salle commune pour retrouver le groupe maintenant incomplet des Maraudeurs, toujours dans la même position. Dans un silence total.  
  
La vampire lança un vague "Reparo" sur le vase aux couleurs rouge et or qu'elle avait envoyé se fracasser contre le mur quelques heures plus tôt et s'asseoir sur une chaise, le regard vide, sans expression.  
  
La fin de l'après midi arriva alors et quelques élèves rentrèrent dans la salle commune et furent surpris de trouver une ambiance aussi... froide et morbide.  
  
Un résumé de la situation lors du dîner auquel Lily, Gabrielle et les Maraudeurs étaient absents fut fait, éclairant les esprits.  
  
Le soir, alors que tout le monde était couché, Lily, Gabrielle, James, Sirius et Remus étaient toujours affalés sur le canapé.  
  
"Vais dormir." dit James en se levant.  
  
"Moi aussi." ajouta Lily en se levant, le regard encore mouillé.  
  
Et ils montèrent, non pas pour dormir, car qui y arriverait après cela ? Mais plutôt pour tenter de trouver le sommeil...  
  
Remus se leva quelques minutes plus tard puis partit sans piper un mot.  
  
Sirius et Gabrielle s'endormirent à cinq heures du matin sur le canapé, leurs têtes posées l'une sur l'autre...  
  
Ils ne se réveillèrent que vers 10 heures après un sommeil fort agité et rempli de cauchemars.  
  
Lily avait l'air d'un zombie, tout comme les autres. La vampire était encore la moins touchée d'entre eux mais était tout de même très très fortement accablée par la tristesse et aussi la colère...  
  
C'est donc dans une ambiance remplie d'animosité pour les Serpentards qu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour leur petit déjeuner, leur ventre les tiraillant fortement.  
  
Les Serpentards, justement, auraient mieux fait de se tenir à carreaux ce matin là...  
  
Mâchant une nourriture qui pour eux n'avait aucun goût particulier, les cinq amis furent abordés, ou plutôt insultés par les Serpentards qui les narguèrent.  
  
"Alors ! Papa-maman n'est plus là!" dit Rogue à Lily qui réagit en se tournant vers lui les larmes aux yeux.  
  
"Et ce satané rat puant n'est plus là !" dit Bellatrix en riant à gorge déployée. "On pourra enfin manger sans qu'il ramasse les miettes !" dit elle en riant encore plus.  
  
"Pauvre petite sang-de-bourbe! Soit heureuse ! Ce qui fait ta honte n'est plus : tes parents ! Bah, si tu tiens tant à eux, je te promets que tu les rejoindras très bientôt !" ajouta Rogue.  
  
Lily bouillait. Tout comme ses amis.  
  
"Et toi, la vampire ?" dit Lucius en s'en prenant à Gabrielle "Tu faisais partie des vampires qui ont attaqué ? Je te félicite !" Il s'inclina faussement.  
  
"Pauuuvre orpheline !" chantonnait à présent Rogue pour Lily.  
  
Gabrielle serra si fort son verre qu'elle le brisa et s'ouvrit la main. Elle regarda le sang s'en échapper avec une lueur morbide dans le regard. Seule réaction visible dans ses yeux depuis la veille.  
  
"Et puis Potter ! On a faillit se faire capturer par les vilains mangemorts !" dit Rodolphus Lestrange.  
  
"Quel courage !" dit Bellatrix en riant, semblant prendre sa revanche sur ses ennemis.  
  
"Dès que le monde sera débarrassé de toi, sang-de-bourbe, je te jure qu'il ne s'en portera que mieux ! Et puis tes parents sont déjà un poids en moins pour la communauté et..."  
  
Rogue n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un poing s'abattit sur son oeil, le gratifiant d'une belle ecchymose.  
  
Stupéfait, il ne réagit pas tout de suite.  
  
Lily, le poing encore serré s'apprêtait à lui donner un autre coup de poing. Gabrielle la retînt et dit :  
  
"Laisse m'en un peu !"  
  
Et elle le gifla sans retenue, avec une force impressionnante.  
  
Toute l'école retenait son souffle.  
  
Rogue et les autres Serpentards sortirent leurs baguettes.  
  
Les Maraudeurs regardaient la scène avec leurs baguettes cachées sous la table et lancèrent un "muto" discret qui affubla les Serpentards d'une reproduction exacte de cape de mangemort.  
  
"Vous avez déjà ça dans la peau !" cracha Sirius.  
  
Les Serpentards répliquèrent sur les Maraudeurs maintenant eux aussi debout, ignorant les appels à la raison des professeurs qui tentaient de les résonner tant bien que mal, plus mal d'ailleurs.  
  
Bellatrix pointa sa baguette sur Gabrielle, qui savait être ce qu'il y avait de plus cher aux yeux de son cousin et murmura : "Endoloris !"  
  
Le sort frappa la jeune vampire de plein fouet et elle s'écroula sur le sol mais ne cria pas. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle se releva et flanqua une droite à son adversaire qui en vit 36 phénix.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Sirius s'occupait "d'arranger" Malfoy à coup de coup de poings et de pieds tandis que James tabassait rogue qui ne se défendait pas si mal que ça. Lily l'aidait et Remus lançait des sorts aux autres avec une lueur sauvage dans le regard.  
  
Tous se battaient et on entendit bientôt une cacophonie immense dans la grande salle qui tremblait sous les huées et les encouragements des autres élèves.  
  
Dumbledore absent jusqu'à lors, arriva et un "SILENCE !" retentissant se répercuta dans le bruit ambiant, amenant tout de suite le souhait demandé par le directeur de Poudlard.  
  
"50 points en moins pour Gryffondor et Serpentards ! Et une retenue pour chacun !"  
  
Personne ne chercha à riposter et chacun se rassit à sa place.  
  
"Le noir bleuté est très seyant aux Serpentards" dit Remus en se rasseyant et en jetant des regards mauvais aux concernés.  
  
"Ca va ?" dit Sirius en se rapprochant de Gabrielle qui avait un bleu à la tempe.  
  
"Oui." répondit elle. "Mais c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça !" ajouta t-elle en désignant les nombreux bleus de Sirius sur le visage.  
  
Lily elle, n'allait pas mieux avec sa lèvre ouverte et James non plus, dans le même état que Sirius. Seul Remus n'avait qu'un immense bleu dans le dos.  
  
Ils décidèrent d'aller à l'infirmerie avant que la colère ne l'emporte encore sur eux et que les Serpentards ne soient réduis en pâté pour hippogriffes...  
  
Draco était d'humeur exécrable et laissa Harry prendre une douche avant lui. Il rumina de sombres pensées envers son géniteur et ses amis en imaginant qu'il les pendaient tous nus par moins cinquante degrés, le tout dans les glaces arctiques, à l'ombre. Ou alors qu'il leur faisait avaler une bouse de dragon toute fraîche (NDA : eurk !).  
  
Harry sortit enfin de la douche et déclara qu'il allait dîner.  
  
Draco acquiesça faiblement puis entra dans la douche. Il fit couler de l'eau très chaude pour soulager ses muscles endoloris et tous durs après le combat. L'eau bienfaisante coulait en cascade sur son dos et Draco savoura pleinement ce moment de détente qu'il savait être rare depuis le réel début de la guerre...  
  
Après s'être lavé, il s'empara d'une serviette éponge blanche qu'il passa autour de sa taille et sortit en sifflotant, de meilleure humeur, bien que pas totalement heureux...  
  
Il dénicha un jean et un T-shirt dans l'armoire et passa le jean et des sous-vêtements.  
  
Il allait passer le T-shirt lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pas et un "Harry ? Tu es là ?"  
  
Draco se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Nymphëo.  
  
"Ooh !" dit elle gênée "Excusez moi, je ne pensais pas..."  
  
"Pas grave." dit Draco mille fois moins gêné qu'elle. "Ce n'est rien."  
  
"Savez vous où est Harry ?"  
  
"Parti manger !" dit Draco, visiblement mécontent qu'elle lui parle de Harry.  
  
"Bon... ça ne vo… te dérange pas si j'attends ici ? Car je ne tiens pas à être le centre d'attention des élèves."  
  
"A ton aise !" répondit Draco en souriant, heureux qu'elle le tutoie.  
  
Nymphëo et lui parlèrent pas mal de temps et en vinrent au sujet "magie antique".  
  
Draco déclara qu'il avait quelque chose de très intéressant à lui montrer : une amulette aztèque que son père lui avait donné étant enfant. Il sortit l'amulette de sous son T-shirt qu'il avait maintenant mis et Nymphëo s'approcha pour observer de plus près.  
  
Une proximité gênante. Draco sentait son souffle dans son cou et... Et il ne bougea pas de peur de rompre ce moment.  
  
"Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?" lui dit sa conscience.  
  
Amour, amour... Tiens, mais c'est Cupidon devant la fenêtre ? Bonjour !  
  
Nymphëo remarqua qu'il était devenu tendu et comme sur ses gardes et releva la tête, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.  
  
N'y tenant plus, Draco prit son menton dans sa main et l'emmena doucement vers lui pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis... au bout de quelques temps, le baiser s'approfondit et il la fit glisser sur le sofa, passant sa main derrière son dos, glissant sa main dans ses cheveux. L'embrassant toujours, il glissa sa main dans la sienne et dut se faire violence pour ne pas continuer encore et encore plus loin...  
  
Nymphëo répondait autant à ses avances, le serrant contre elle et lui caressant le dos, la main dans ses cheveux.  
  
Et... ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir et... Ils entendirent un "Hum hum." qui se voulait discret mais remarquable quand même.  
  
Les deux amants relevèrent la tête, surpris.  
  
"Je vais me coucher !" dit Harry avec un grand sourire. "Faites comme si je n'étais pas là !"  
  
Et il s'en alla dans sa chambre.  
  
Nymphëo embrassa une dernière fois Draco avant de lui souffler :  
  
"On se reverra bientôt, Dray..."  
  
Et elle s'en alla.  
  
Elle n'avait rien dit à Harry, ayant oublié soudainement la raison de sa venue ici.  
  
"A moins qu'elle ne soit pas venue pour Harry ?" dit Draco en souriant, passant sa main sur ses lèvres.  
  
Bon, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que les autres mais est nécessaire ! Le suivant est commencé. J'ai prit un peu d'avance pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre !  
  
Merci encore pour votre soutien et vos reviews !  
  
Je vous adore ! Merci merci merci ! C'est grâce à vous que cette fic vit !  
  
Merci !  
  
A très vite !  
  
Bzou ! 


	35. Chapitre XXXIV

Chapitre 34 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Je vous adore !!! Ne l'oubliez pas !!!!!  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
L'ambiance était morose dans la Grande Salle.  
  
Les Maraudeurs et les maraudeuses regardèrent Draco et Harry se lever précipitamment pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Harry eut alors un genre de malaise après qu'ils aient échangé quelques mots.  
  
"Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?" demanda James.  
  
"Aucune idée." dit Remus.  
  
"Rien de bon, je pense" murmura Lily.  
  
"Mais qu'est-ce que..." dit Gabrielle en secouant sa jambe. Un bruit mat s'en suivit.  
  
"Quoi ?" demandèrent les autres.  
  
"Il y avait un truc enroulé autour de ma jambe !"  
  
James jeta un regard coquin à Sirius mais ce dernier semblait totalement surpris.  
  
"Hey ! Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?" dit Lily en se grattant vivement sa jambe à elle aussi. "Baaah !" elle étouffa un cri de dégoût quand sa main sentit quelque chose de froid et visqueux.  
  
"Très certainement une blague des Serpentards alors !"  
  
"Regardez ! Ce ne doit pas être eux parce que..." Remus désigna les Serpentards du menton.  
  
Les dits Serpentards se grattaient aussi partout et certaines filles s'exclamaient aussi, bruyamment, se plaignant de choses qui s'entortillaient autour de leurs mollets.  
  
"Quelqu'un d'autre alors ?" demanda Sirius.  
  
"Pas possible que ce soit une blague !" déclara Gabrielle "Après l'attaque, qui aurait le goût et surtout l'affront de faire une blague ?"  
  
Cette question stupéfia Lily et les maraudeurs de par sa véracité.  
  
"Mais alors qu'est ce que..."  
  
Une voix les coupa dans leur conversation, dans leur enquête si l'on voulait dire.  
  
"Est ce que tout le monde est bien là ? S'il vous plaît, veuillez vérifier ! Si vous constatez l'absence de quelqu'un qui devrait être ici, il faut nous le dire ! C'est important !"  
  
Chacun regarda autour de soit pour savoir si personne ne manquait à l'appel. Heureusement, tout le monde était là.  
  
Harry et Draco, sortis quelques temps plutôt, avaient refermé les portes de la grande salle et des professeurs s'affairaient à la rendre imperméable à toute intrusion. Pendant ce temps, les 'visiteurs du futur' ainsi que Dumbledore étaient en grande conversation et Dumbledore prenait un air ahuri qui laissait croire que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.  
  
"Drôle d'histoire." se dit Remus.  
  
Il sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de sa cheville puis remonter sur sa jambe, passer dans sa chemise et s'enrouler autour de son bras. Remus, malgré ses sens exacerbés, ne sut définir ce que c'était.  
  
La chose était froide et visqueuse. Il se trémoussait sur sa chaise en essayant vainement de faire redescendre cette 'chose' qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir.  
  
"Remus ?" demandèrent les autres.  
  
Soudain, le loup garou porta ses deux mains à sa gorge et eut un cri silencieux avant de s'écrouler au sol.  
  
Tous se précipitèrent sur lui pour le ranimer. Il respirait difficilement mais n'était pas inconscient.  
  
Dumbledore arriva sur lui et leva les mains du loup garou qui serrait sa propre gorge.  
  
Il observa sa carotide un moment puis déclara à Harry:  
  
"Vous avez raison. La situation est plus que grave. Elle est extrêmement urgente..."  
  
Puis il ajouta :  
  
"Occupez vous de lui Pompom je vous pris..."  
  
Etrangement, Harry était heureux pour Draco et Nymphëo mais au fond de lui, il regrettait un peu que Nymphëo ne l'ait pas choisi lui.  
  
Un instant il avait cru que... et puis en fait, il n'avait rien eu du tout car entre eux, ce n'était jamais que de l'amitié !  
  
Harry y avait réfléchi toute la nuit et s'était finalement endormi en étant heureux pour ses deux amis et ne regrettant rien. Absolument rien.  
  
Harry descendit les marches qui menaient à la Grande Salle puis laissa ses jambes le guider jusqu'à sa place de professeur, aux côtés de Draco.  
  
"Bien dormi ?" questionna Draco.  
  
"Comme une marmotte !" dit Harry avec un sourire. "Et toi ? Pleins de rêves, je présume, hum ?"  
  
"Si peu !" répondit l'animagus lévrier avec un sourire barrant son visage en entier.  
  
"Bon... passons aux choses moins drôles. Il va falloir que j'aille voir les Maraudeurs à cause de... Peter et Lily parce que... ses parents... mes grands parents sont morts lors de l'attaque."  
  
Draco hocha lentement la tête avec maintenant un air grave sur le visage puis se servit un peu de porridge bien anglais avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentards qui étaient presque tous là.  
  
"Ils savaient." se dit Draco "Et c'est pour cela qu'aucun d'eux n'est parti en vacances car, comme ça, les mangemorts pouvaient tuer et torturer à leur aise. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi ma marque ne m'a pas fait souffrir..."  
  
Il souleva discrètement sa manche et étouffa une exclamation de stupeur.  
  
"Harry ! Harry !"  
  
L'appelé se tourna vers lui et l'observa d'un oeil inquiet.  
  
"Qu'y a-t-il ?"  
  
"La marque !"  
  
Il lui montra son avant bras.  
  
"Regarde !"  
  
La marque des ténèbres avait viré au rouge feu et semblait brûler d'un brasier puissant.  
  
"Je..."  
  
Harry posa le doigt sur cette marque et...  
  
Il se retînt de crier.  
  
Une douleur fulgurante transperça sa cicatrice et le fit vaciller sur sa chaise quelques instants.  
Dumbledore lui jeta un regard perçant comme celui d'un aigle.  
  
Harry et Draco se levèrent et s'excusèrent puis partirent.  
  
"Je sens que quelque chose de très grave va se passer, au risque de paraître rétro avec cette expression mais..."  
  
"Je pense pareil, Draco." dit Harry.  
  
Soudain, le Survivant fut assailli d'images, chacune ne restant qu'un dixième de seconde mais suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elles restent gravées dans sa mémoire.  
  
Il vit Lily, morte sur le sol, les yeux encore grands ouverts et pleurant toujours. James, contre un mur, une flaque de sang coulant sur le sol, venant d'une plaie béante sur son torse. Draco, pendu à un arbre, son corps flottant au grès du vent au bout de la corde qui le retenait. Nymphëo, brûlée vive, des restes calcinés. Remus et Sirius au fond d'une cave, torturés inlassablement, les visages défigurés et les corps lacérés de plaies. Gabrielle, égorgée juste à côté. Un village, Pré-au-lard, en feu. Les gens courant dans les rues et les mangemorts, vampires, loups-garous et autres créatures de l'ombre les poursuivant, tuant et torturant, violant et ricanant tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur leur passage.  
  
Harry, surpris, s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche, faisant tomber au passage, dans un fracas épouvantable, l'une des armures qui grogna de mécontentement.  
  
Harry se tenait la tête et Draco était devant lui et lui tenait les épaules en le secouant. Toute la Grande Salle avait les yeux tournés vers eux, vu que la scène se passait à quelques mètres de l'entrée de l'endroit.  
  
"Harry ! Harry !"  
  
Draco donna s'en faire attention un coup dans le haume de la statue qui s'ouvrit sous le coup.  
  
Harry se reprit et son regard fut attiré par quelque chose d'invraisemblable. Un cobra sortait du haume que Draco avait bousculé.  
  
"Harry ! Tu m'entends ? Tu m'écoutes ?"  
  
Harry désigna le serpent du menton à Draco.  
  
Celui-ci blêmit en le voyant.  
  
Le cobra s'était cabré et dansait comme si on le charmait. Sauf qu'il n'y avait aucun charmeur de serpents à moins de cinq cents kilomètres... Conclusion : il allait attaquer.  
  
"Expelliarmus !"  
  
Le serpent fut expulsé jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce où il percuta une autre armure qui roula à son tour au sol. Attendez... Roula au sol ??? L'armure ne s'était pas séparée en plusieurs morceaux ???  
  
Sans autre signe avant coureur, un long boa du Brésil se déroula et sortit par l'un des gantelets de l'armure tombée au sol.  
  
"Il y a comme un problème, là, Harry !" dit Draco, le visage blême. "Expelliarmus !"  
  
Harry dévia le sort qui n'atteignit pas le boa et tenta de résonner l'animal autrement.  
  
Il parla en fourchelang. Un long sifflement sorti de sa bouche :  
  
"Ssssserpent ! Que fais tu à Poudlard ? Sssssors d'iccccci ! Et emmène ccccce cobra !"  
  
Mais le serpent le regarda d'un air narquois si l'on pouvait dire et répondit, en fourchelang toujours :  
  
"Ne sssssais tu pas que tu n'as aucun pouvoir sssssur nous tousssss ?"  
  
"Nous tousssss ?" demanda Harry.  
  
"Tousssss ! Oui..." répondit le serpent.  
  
Ce fut à ce moment là que Harry eut, dans sa tête, le flash info le plus rapide de l'univers.  
  
"Putain de merde de bon sang de bordel de..."  
  
"Mr.Potter ?' s'insurgea le professeur Mc Gonagall. "Que..."  
  
Ce fut là qu'elle vit les serpents sortir de toutes les armures et ce par dizaines.  
  
"Et nous ne sssssommes pas encore tousssss là !" dit le boa en ricanant.  
  
McGonagall fit rentrer tout le monde dans la Grande Salle et ils en fermèrent toutes les issues.  
  
"Vérifiez que tout le monde de toutes les maisons et qui devait être là pendant les vacances est ici !"  
  
Bien heureusement, personne ne manquait à l'appel.  
  
Harry regarda Draco et...  
  
"Tu crois que..."  
  
"Oui." dit simplement Harry "Voldemort vient de frapper son plus grand coup !"  
  
Dumbledore s'approcha des deux gens du futur et les interrogea du regard.  
  
"Vous... vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de la Chambre des Secrets ?" demanda Harry.  
  
Dumbledore n'eut pas le temps de répondre que des cris de surprise attirèrent son attention...  
  
"Dites nous ce qu'il se passe !" demanda James, effrayé par l'état de son ami.  
  
Pompom, attristée se tourna vers lui.  
  
"Il a été mordu par un serpent." dit elle.  
  
Cette réponse stupéfia tous les élèves présents.  
  
"Plus exactement par un serpent Morcoussur (NDA : merci Tobby pour le nom! :)). De la taille d'un lézard et qui mort au cou, dans la carotide."  
  
Harry arriva vers Remus et se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en maudissant intérieurement Voldemort et toute sa clique pour au moins la 555 000 235ème fois...  
  
Il partit ensuite discuter avec Dumbledore et vit que d'autres élèves avaient été mordus.  
  
"La Chambre des Secrets ? Ce n'est qu'une légende ! Nous avons fouillé tout Poudlard et on ne l'a jamais trouvée !" dit McGonagall.  
  
Harry eut un sourire triste.  
  
"C'est ce que vous m'aviez dit, ou plutôt vous me direz, lors de ma 2ème année ici !" dit Harry.  
  
McGonagall parut surprise puis se reprit et écouta attentivement les explications du professeur de DCFM et de son ami Draco.  
  
"La Chambre des Secrets se trouve dans les toilettes des filles occupés par Mimi geignarde. Ou tout du moins son entrée."  
  
Dumbledore parut surpris que Salazar Serpentard ait choisi un tel endroit mais ne douta pas de la véracité des faits.  
  
"Et elle contient un Basilic."  
  
Frisson de peur parmi les foules.  
  
"Et seul l'héritier de Serpentard peut contrôler ce basilic. J'ai tué ce basilic lors de ma 2ème année. Mais ici, il est encore bien vivant..."  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça puis dit:  
  
"Et qui est l'héritier de Serpentard ?"  
  
"Ne posez pas de questions quand vous connaissez la réponse, Albus." dit Harry.  
  
Le vieux directeur hocha la tête et conclue donc:  
  
"Ainsi, Voldemort est à Poudlard ?"  
  
Un grand, trèèèèèès grand silence, glacial au possible s'en suivit.  
  
"Je ne pense pas." les rassura Harry "Voldemort peut très bien l'atteindre par légilimencie. Il est fourchelang et pourra le commander à distance. Il doit se trouver en ce moment même aux limites de Poudlard."  
  
Et... pour vérifier un peu plus cette hypothèse du basilic et de la Chambre des Secrets, une araignée énorme traversa la table et courait à toute allure comme pour échapper à un ennemi jusqu'à tomber au sol et continuer encore sa course effrénée.  
  
"Le Basilic. Ennemi mortel des araignées et craignant le chant du coq au lever du jour..."  
  
Cela lui rappela soudain quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.  
  
"Et Hagrid ?" demanda t-il.  
  
"Il est en sécurité hors des murs de Poudlard... je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour !" s'exclama Draco.  
  
"Moi non plus." dit Harry.  
  
"Et les mangemorts prisonniers au fond des cachots ? Ceux qui viennent du futur ? Vous savez ?"  
  
"Je ne pense pas que Voldemort soit assez stupide pour les tuer et va plutôt en profiter pour les libérer."  
  
"..."  
  
Un long silence passa.  
  
Les portes de la Grande Salle tremblaient un peu sous les assauts des centaines de serpents qui essayaient de rentrer.  
  
"Et... pour les serpents ? Comment fait-on ? C'est de là que vient le danger principal !" dit Draco.  
  
"C'est le basilic qui les commande." dit Harry "et par conséquent..."  
  
"Il va y avoir du sport !" se dit Draco. Harry allait (encore) jouer les héros...  
  
Et voilà ! Ce chapitre aussi est un peu court mais... vous vous doutez qu'il va y avoir un chapitre conséquent par la suite, non ??? lol  
  
Un très GRAND merci à vous tous pour vos reviews !!!!!!! J'ai énormément de chance d'avoir des gens comme vous pour me soutenir car ça donne du baume au coeur quand on ne va pas très bien des fois lol. Mais aujourd'hui ça va mdr... et vos reviews ne font qu'augmenter mon moral et relèvent la barre de ma bonne humeur (lol ça se dit ça mdr)  
  
Sinon, votre auteur (moi ! hahaha ! laissez tomber... :p) vient de se teindre les cheveux en châtain violet (vous affolez pas lol) c joli (je trouve question de goût vous allez dire) et cela n'a (rassurez vous) en aucun cas atteint mon cerveau (conscience : t'en est sûre? mdr).  
  
Enfin bon bref. Voilà koi mdr !  
  
Bzou ! Et à très très vite !  
  
Bzou ! 


	36. Chapitre XXXV

Kikoo !  
  
Un coup de pub pour 2 sites géniaux lol ! Lisez ! Vous pourriez bien y trouver votre bonheur :  
  
Saint Potter, site HP regroupant qq fics et des fanarts ! C'est un tout petit site pour le moment qui ne demande qu'à être visité ! http:saintpotter.site.voila.fr Sans l'espace  
  
Et aussi, un magnifique forum à propos de Fanfiction et de toutes sortes de fics : http:temple-of-fics.tetsuya.be sans l'espace aussi ! :)  
  
Voilà ! La page de pub est finie lol.  
  
Et aussi ! Que tobby la grande me pardonne mon erreur ! C'est elle qui a trouvé le nom du serpent (morcoussur) et non ringfacwen ! Petite erreur (enfin non GROSSE erreur lol). Et voilà L'erreur est rectifiée.  
  
Maelle ne s'est toujours pas manifestée et ne me beta-read pas pour le moment depuis 2 chapitres. Ca a du se remarquer dans les fautes présentes lol. Autant vous dire, on a du mal à voir ses propres fautes quand c'est pas publié sur ! Enfin bref...  
  
Et maintenant...  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 35 !  
  
"Destructo Morcoussur !"  
  
Harry avait prononcé cette formule à haute et intelligible voix et on entendit des centaines de petites détonations dans la grande salle. Chaque serpent Morcoussur venait d'être détruit.  
  
"Et voilà !" dit Harry en se frottant les mains sur sa robe de sorcier "Je ne peux faire cela qu'avec ces petits serpents car ils sont en partie créés magiquement mais... ceux là bas, qui sont dehors, je n'y peux rien ! Malheureusement !"  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça et plongea son regard dans celui de Harry.  
  
"J'ai toute confiance en vous, Mr.Potter."  
  
"Je sais" dit Harry en plissant les sourcils sous le poids de cette confiance.  
  
Draco regarda attentivement Harry et vit que celui ci était en proie à un cruel combat intérieur. Draco se décida donc à parler:  
  
"Harry ?"  
  
"Humm ?"  
  
"Et si tu nous disais tout ?"  
  
Le Survivant plongea son regard émeraude dans le regard argent et seul ce regard suffit à faire tout comprendre à l'ancien et futur Serpentard qui hocha lentement la tête en souriant tristement.  
  
"Harry, le Gryffondor au grand coeur... Saint Potter... le roi des gentils..." dit Draco en souriant narquoisement.  
  
"Quel est le problème ?" demanda Dumbledore.  
  
"Et bien..." commença Draco tandis que Harry le suppliait silencieusement de s'arrêter en faisant de grands gestes derrière Dumbledore, faisant sourire nerveusement la moitié de la grande salle qui le voyait.  
  
"Et bien notre très cher Survivant est partagé entre le fait d'y aller tout seul et d'échapper à tous les vilains serpents seul ou de demander de l'aide."  
  
"Il suffisait de le dire !" s'exclama McGonaggall.  
  
"Mais ce Gryffondor est aussi têtu, si ce n'est plus, que ses semblables et refuse de demander de l'aide pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne veut mettre personne en danger !"  
  
Draco souriait de toutes ses dents tandis que Harry se tapait théâtralement le front, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère dans laquelle la tension était presque palpable.  
  
"Tu sais Harry" dit Gabrielle "Il suffit de demander !"  
  
"Le problème n'est pas l" dit-il "Mais..."  
  
"Hep hep hep ! Pas de ça avec moi !" dit Draco "Je viens ! Comme toujours ! Bon, on y va ?" dit il comme s'il proposait d'aller acheter une baguette de pain à la boulangerie du coin.  
  
"C'est parti !" conclut Harry pour lui-même en vérifiant que sa baguette était bien sur lui. "En espérant que le choixpeau vienne de lui-même encore cette fois-ci !"  
  
"Que voulez vous dire ?" demanda Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
"Rien, rien ! Laissez tomber Albus..."  
  
Harry et Draco se dirigèrent vers la porte de la Grande Salle pour mieux en revenir. Il était définitivement impossible de passer par là. Ils optèrent donc pour "l'entrée des artistes", la petite porte par laquelle passaient certains professeurs et qui ouvrait sur un long tunnel qui rejoignait la salle des professeurs.  
  
"Arrivés là bas," dit Harry "on a qu'à monter deux étages et traverser le couloir, et on est dans les toilettes de Mimi geignarde."  
  
"Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ?" s'exclama Sirius en pouffant.  
  
"L'entrée de la chambre des secrets de Salazar Serpentard !" dit Draco.  
  
Sirius acquiesça en souriant toujours pendant que James souriait timidement à celui qui serait son fils. Mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore. Et il était d'ailleurs le seul.  
  
Timidement, Draco ouvrit la porte et dit "Après toi !" en laissant passer Harry. "Les courageux d'abord !" ajouta Harry, ironique.  
  
"C'est pas à moi que revient la tâche de sauver le monde !" s'exclama Draco tandis qu'il fermait le battant de la porte derrière eux.  
  
"Lumos" murmura Harry.  
  
Une douce lumière se répandit dans le couloir sur toute sa longueur et Harry vit qu'il y avait de nombreuses chandelles. Il porta sa baguette qui brillait vers l'une d'elle et la bougie du candélabre s'enflamma et propagea sa lumière à toutes les autres bougies du couloir en entier.  
  
"Nox" murmura Harry. Le couloir était maintenant totalement éclairé.  
  
Silencieusement, les deux amis avancèrent prudemment, craignant qu'un serpent traîne par là. Heureusement, ils ne croisèrent aucun serpent dans le long couloir et c'est sans mauvaise rencontre qu'ils arrivèrent à un escalier qu'ils prirent avant de se retrouver devant une large porte en bois.  
  
Harry, en veillant à ne pas se mettre trop dans l'ouverture de la porte pour ne pas qu'un serpent lui saute à la gorge, si serpent il y avait derrière, ouvrit prudemment la battant et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement, sa main crispée sur sa baguette.  
  
Ne présentant aucune menace, il ouvrit le battant entièrement et observa attentivement la salle des professeurs.  
  
Aucun serpent en vue. C'était bon signe pour leur entreprise.  
  
"Bon" chuchota Draco "Il faut que l'on monte deux étages. Les escaliers sont à gauche, à environ vingt-cinq mètres. On va devoir courir !"  
  
"J'espère qu'on y arrivera."  
  
"Mais avant tout Harry ! S'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, continue ! Mieux vaut moi que sacrifier l'école entière !"  
  
Harry acquiesça gravement puis, sans un mot, se dirigea vers la porte de la salle des professeurs pour l'ouvrir. Mais avant...  
  
"Desillusio" murmura Draco.  
  
Soudain, la porte devînt transparente. Draco et Harry pouvaient voir dehors mais on ne pouvait pas les voir. Sort très pratique pour espionner sans se faire voir.  
  
Harry et Draco ouvrirent la bouche de stupéfaction. Des centaines et des centaines de serpents rampaient au sol, et cela dans une seule et même direction : le grande salle. Mais nos deux compères ne pouvaient rien y faire pour le moment.  
  
Certains serpents étaient enroulés autour des lances des armures qui grinçaient et ployaient sous le poids de ces locataires incongrus. D'autres pendaient au plafond ou encore se faufilaient dans les coins de murs ou dans les bas de portes pour passer le plus rapidement vers la Grande Salle, le lieu où tous les élèves et professeurs étaient rassemblés.  
  
Harry mit son index devant sa bouche, faisant signe à Draco d'être le plus silencieux possible puis lança un sort de désillusion sur lui même et son ami.  
  
"Desillusio"  
  
Ensuite, aussi silencieux que des ombres, ils sortirent en marchant sur la pointe des pieds.  
  
Mais...  
  
Tout à coup, tous les serpents pointèrent leur tête vers eux, en les fixant d'un oeil noir.  
  
Et Harry eut l'illumination du siècle : les serpents ne voyaient pas comme les autres animaux ! Ils repéraient leurs proies à l'odorat et aux battements de coeur.  
  
Ainsi, une 'petite' centaine de pythons, cobras, boas, vipères, et j'en passe et des meilleures, se mirent à darder de la langue en fixant toujours les deux intrus.  
  
"Illusio" murmura Harry avant de crier : "COURS !" à Draco qui appliqua son conseil à la lettre.  
  
Les escaliers leur semblaient être à des kilomètres.  
  
Evitant tant bien que mal les divers serpents non identifiés qui leur tombaient dessus, les claquements de mâchoires près de leurs mollets, et les sifflements aigus qui disaient : "Vous allez mourir", Harry et Draco arrivèrent enfin au premier escalier qu'ils montèrent quatre à quatre.  
  
Quelques serpents étaient accrochés à la rambarde. Harry et Draco les expulsèrent à l'aide de quelques sortilèges puis, après que l'escalier ait bougé et soit arrivé au bon endroit, ils montèrent sur le second où ils expulsèrent de nouveau une dizaine de serpents dont un boa constrictor mâle adulte qui leur causa quelques menus problèmes, compte tenu de la situation.  
  
Une fois que l'escalier daigna bouger de nouveau, les deux intrus dans le domaine des serpents coururent comme des dératés à travers le couloir.  
  
Soudain, tous les serpents arrêtèrent de bouger, comme figés dans le temps. Etrangement, et comme dans un film qu'on aurait passé au ralenti, une par une, leurs têtes se tournèrent vers un seul et même point. Le bout du couloir là bas. Rien ne se passa. Harry et Draco en profitèrent pour filer à l'opposé de l'endroit où les serpents regardaient.  
  
C'est donc sans autre problème que ce subit arrêt mystérieux que les deux amis arrivèrent dans les toilettes des filles. Mimi geignarde n'y était pas.  
  
"Bizarre..." pensa Harry "Peut être est elle dans la salle de bain des préfets ?"  
  
Draco ne se posa même pas la question et demanda directement.  
  
"C'est par où ?"  
  
Harry désigna tranquillement un lavabo du menton et se plaça devant celui-ci.  
  
Au passage, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun serpent qui pénétrait dans les toilettes. Dehors, les serpents étaient toujours figés dans leur état d'admiration stupéfiée, les gueules pendantes.  
  
Soudain, ils reprirent toutes leurs activités, avec même plus d'engouement qu'avant.  
  
"Etrange..."  
  
Harry ne se posa pas plus de question, étant déjà préoccupé par la mission qu'il avait à accomplir avec Draco.  
  
"Ouvre-toi !" dit-il. Un long sifflement perçant sortit de sa bouche à la place des paroles habituelles.  
  
Soudain, le lavabo s'effaça pour laisser place à un trou béant qui descendait loin dans les entrailles de la terre, comme un aller direct pour les enfers... sans retour...  
  
Sans hésitation, sachant déjà ce qu'il avait à faire, Harry sauta dedans, suivit par un Draco moins sûr de lui.  
  
Une longue chute s'en suivit. Les deux compères atterrirent sur un tas d'os qui amortit plus ou moins leur chute.  
  
Harry fit signe à Draco de ne rien dire puis ils suivirent un long défilé de couloir étroits et de boyaux humides. De longs conduits qui ne menaient nulle part pour rebrousser chemin et prendre une autre voix.  
  
Enfin, Harry reconnu la porte si familière de la chambre des secrets.  
  
Seulement, un Basilic bloquait l'entrée. Sauf que ce n'était pas le bon Basilic. C'était une illusion magique solide. En gros, Harry devait tuer ce Basilic.  
  
Par réflexe, il ferma ses yeux et intima Draco à en faire autant.  
  
"Inflamare !"  
  
Le sort fit l'effet d'une mouche au basilic qui, petit à petit, se rapprochait.  
  
Puis, Harry mit toute sa puissance et réussit à brûler le reptile illusoire, leur laissant libre chemin pour entrer dans la Chambre des Secrets.  
  
"Ouvre-moi !" siffla Harry.  
  
Il y eut un déclic puis, les serpents gravés sur la porte de fer se rétractèrent l'un après l'autre.  
  
Clic. Clic. Clic. Clic. Clic. Clac. Clac. Clac.  
  
Le porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant une immense chambre dans laquelle trônait plusieurs statues de serpents, toutes tournées vers un seul point : la statue de Salazar Serpentard.  
  
Un silence de mort régnait dans la chambre.  
  
Au centre de cette dernière, une peau ancienne du basilic finissait de pourrir, dégageant une odeur pestilentielle.  
  
Harry et Draco inspectèrent la Chambre sous tous ses aspects mais ne trouvèrent point d'autre trace du Basilic.  
  
"C'est bizarre." avoua Harry après qu'ils aient fait le tour de la chambre, trois fois, sur leurs gardes.  
  
Puis, Harry remarqua que la bouche de la statue de Serpentard, par laquelle sortait le Basilic était ouverte.  
  
"Mais alors..." se dit Harry "le Basilic est dehors !" s'exclama t-il.  
  
"Quoi ?" beugla Draco.  
  
"C'était un piège !" cria Harry en courant à toute allure. Le Basilic est sortit juste avant que nous n'arrivions ! Le Basilic a eu vent de nos projets par un quelconque moyen mais il savait ! Et il a tout fait depuis le début pour nous éloigner de la Grande Salle car il savait que j'étais un danger pour lui ! C'est pour ça que les serpents se sont figés ! Ils l'ont senti passer ! Et comme il est leur roi, ils ont fait une sorte d'arrêt respectueux !"  
  
Draco parut horrifié quelques instants puis :  
  
"On a intérêt à faire vite !"  
  
Et ils coururent comme ils n'avaient jamais couru encore et comme aucun homme ne courra jamais...  
  



	37. Chapitre XXXVI

Re-kikoo à tous !  
  
Héhéhé Maelle est de retour ! (pour nous jouer des mauvais tours ! PAF ! Mais non Maelle je rigole loOol.) Donc il y aura moins de fautes ! :)  
  
Bonne lecture !!!  
  
Et merciiiiiiiiii pour toutes vos reviews gentilles !!!!!  
  
Chapitre 36 :  
  
Les deux héros remontèrent en haut du tunnel à l'aide d'un sortilège de lévitation elfique très efficace et s'aperçurent que tous les serpents, absolument tous, étaient descendus à la Grande Salle.  
  
Le chemin du retour se fit donc sans encombres.  
  
"On y va par où ?" demanda Draco à Harry tandis qu'ils couraient toujours.  
  
"On a pas le choix !" s'exclama Harry en courant comme un dératé. "Je vais chercher Fumseck et le Choixpeau avec l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Tu vas prévenir les autres en passant par le chemin que l'on a pri !" dit Harry en ouvrant la porte de la salle des professeurs à Draco qui s'y engouffra sans protester.  
  
Harry courut encore et toujours jusqu'à arriver devant la gargouille du bureau du directeur où il dit :  
  
"Patacitrouille !"  
  
La gargouille se déplaça, lui laissant le champ libre pour entrer dans la pièce, ce qu'il fit.  
  
Au passage, il se connecta au réseau de Poudre de Cheminette et mit sa tête dans l'orifice alors qu'un feu vert ronronnait.  
  
Sa tête atterrit au ministère.  
  
"Poudlard est attaqué ! Voldemort est en train d'attaquer !"  
  
Sa voix fit l'effet d'une bombe dans la salle des urgences du ministère.  
  
L'Auror parut abasourdi un instant puis dit : "Qui êtes vous?"  
  
"Harry Svengalies Potter ! Vite ! Amenez des Aurors ! Voldemort attaque avec un Basilic et la moitié de la population des serpents de Grande Bretagne !"  
  
Sans demander d'autres précisions, l'auror se leva et se précipita dans la salle adjacente, lançant l'alerte.  
  
Harry en profita pour sortir de l'âtre brûlant, n'ayant pas le temps de s'attarder dans ce lieu puis empoigna le Choixpeau sans ménagement et fit signe à Fumseck de se poser sur son épaule, ce que le phénix fit sans hésitation.  
  
C'est donc d'un pas déterminé et la rage bouillante au creux du ventre et jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles que Harry Potter descendit vers la grande salle, économisant son énergie pour le combat à venir...  
  
Draco se dépêcha de courir le long du couloir, se contrefichant des éraflures qu'il avait sur le visage et sur les mains, courant toujours, essayant de devancer le basilic qui ne tarderait pas à ouvrir les portes de la Grande Salle, même avec tous les professeurs contre lui.  
  
Draco arriva donc en trombe dans la grande salle. Son arrivée provoqua un silence effrayé, vu que Harry n'était pas là.  
  
"Alors ?" demanda Dumbledore, tandis que la moitié de la Grande Salle écoutait très attentivement chacune des paroles que prononçait le vieux mage.  
  
"Le Basilic arrive ici ! On l'a loupé et on a failli se faire dévorer par plus d'une centaine de serpents mais à part cela, j'ai passé des vacances magnifiques, pas vous ?" dit Draco pour détendre l'atmosphère et minimiser les choses.  
  
Seulement, cela n'eut pas du tout, mais alors absolument pas l'effet voulu. Les plus émotifs des élèves se mirent à crier. Mais ce fut le silence quand....  
  
BAAAAAAAAAAOUM !  
  
Une énorme secousse ébranla la porte.  
  
"FERMEZ LES YEUX !" cria Draco "Si le Basilic vous regarde dans les yeux vous risquez de mourir ! Il ne faut surtout pas le regarder dans les yeux ! Même ne serait-ce que croiser son regard ! Fermez les yeux ! Et reculez vous un maximum au fond de la salle !"  
  
"Où est Harry ?" demanda Dumbledore.  
  
"Parti chercher Fumseck et le Choixpeau !"  
  
Soudain, les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Apparemment, il savait ce que cela signifiait.  
  
BAAAAAAAAAAOUM !  
  
Un autre choc ébranla la porte, faisait reculer un peu plus les élèves à l'opposé de la grande salle.  
  
Les professeurs se mirent en première ligne pour contrer toute attaque et se battre pour protéger les élèves, au péril de la leur.  
  
De nouveaux chocs, plus fort encore ébranlèrent la porte.  
  
"Mais que fait Harry ?" se dit Draco.  
  
A peine avait-il posé cette question silencieuse que...  
  
Un chant magnifique retentit : le chant du phénix.  
  
Ce son allégea tous les coeurs et redonna confiance aux plus désespérés.  
  
Le courage revînt, l'espoir se fit plus fort...  
  
Le Basilic allait entrer bientôt. Les coups se répercutaient le long du mur, créant des fissures qui s'agrandissaient de plus en plus au court des secondes qui passaient.  
  
Le chant du phénix s'arrêta et un hurlement horrible s'en suivit ainsi qu'un concert de sifflements et de claquements de mâchoires...  
  
Fumseck se mit à chanter et Harry se sentit plus fort que jamais. La douce image d'Hermione lui revînt en mémoire, avec son charmant sourire qui lui disait : "Harry, non ! Arrête, ça chatouille !"  
  
Une image de pur bonheur de sa petite-amie mais... l'était elle encore vraiment ?...  
  
Pas le temps de se poser ce genre de questions, il fallait agir.  
  
Harry ferma les yeux et créa un bouclier qui repousserait tous les petits serpents dans un rayon de cinq mètres : ça sera plus pratique et appréciable pour combattre le basilic, mieux valait ne pas être embêté par des petites bêtes.  
  
Harry garda ses yeux fermés et attendit que Fumseck ait finit son office. Puis, un sifflement rageur retentit et Harry sut qu'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux.  
  
Des bouillons de sang noir coulaient des yeux du Basilic en glouglous peu amènes mais de bon augure pour Harry.  
  
Harry mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête tandis que Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, occupait le Basilic et le "promenait" dans le couloir. (NDA : qui n'a pas son basilic en plastique??? Oo?)  
  
Une petite voix qu'il connaissait bien résonna dans son esprit :  
  
"Harry Potter ! Je savais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre on se verrait à nouveau !"  
  
Harry ne note pas le "à nouveau" qui signifiait une rencontre passé ou peut être future (qui sait ? Seul le Choixpeau sait presque tout !)  
  
"Que veux-tu donc ?" demanda le chapeau pensant.  
  
"Ai-je vraiment besoin de te le dire ?" questionna Harry en guise de réponse.  
  
"Et qui me dit que tu le mérites vraiment ?"  
  
"Et qui te dit que j'ai changé d'avis depuis la dernière fois ?"  
  
"Et qui me dit que tu as gardé le même avis que la dernière fois ?"  
  
"Moi : Dumbledore est et restera le plus grand sorcier que la terre ait jamais portée !"  
  
"Tu es bien modeste Harry Potter !"  
  
"Pas modeste ! Juste réaliste. Car je n'ai ni sa sagesse, ni sa patience ! Alors si tu ne tiens pas à finir en chiffon pour les vitres, arrête tes questions philosophiques et donne moi ce que je veux !"  
  
"La vengeance ne doit pas armer ton bras, la justice seule doit le faire ! Rappelle-t-en !"  
  
"J'y veillerais !" dit Harry.  
  
Le sorcier sentit le Choixpeau se contracter et le leva de sa tête.  
  
Le chapeau pensant lui avait caché les yeux et Harry se retrouva face à face avec un Basilic aveugle qui lui fonçait droit dessus, poursuivant un Fumseck qui volait à toute bouline.  
  
Harry laissa tout tomber à terre : Choixpeau pensant et épée de Gryffondor pour prendre ses jambes à son cou en effectuant un salto sur le côté digne des plus grands gymnastes.  
  
Harry se mit à courir à toute vitesse en slalomant entre les serpents qui se faisaient expulser à cause de la protection magique instaurée autour de Harry, protection magique qui, d'ailleurs, s'évapora dès que le Basilic l'eut repéré et le prit en chasse, compliquant singulièrement la tâche avec tous les serpents petits et grands qui l'attaquaient.  
  
Après avoir couru dans tous les sens, Harry réussit à faire comprendre à Fumseck qu'il voulait qu'il détourne l'attention des autres serpents pour se consacrer entièrement au Basilic. Ce que Fumseck fit en volant au dessus d'eux et en piaffant.  
  
Harry saisit l'épée de Gryffondor et se dirigea vers le basilic qui se retourna et le toisa.  
  
Soudain, les yeux du basilic se reformèrent mais... ils étaient rouges. Harry pouvait regarder le Basilic dans les yeux. Yeux qui n'étaient pas d'ailleurs ceux du Basilic mais...  
  
"Voldemort..." murmura Harry.  
  
"Perspicace en plus de ça !" dit une voix plus tranchante que la hache de Macnair s'abattant sur un hippogriffe sans défense ou plus froide que les glaces arctiques (au choix ! )  
  
Le Basilic plongea sur lui et Harry l'évita de peu puis couru pour s'éloigner un peu de son attaquant.  
  
Le Basilic siffla fortement. Un sifflement qui signifiait : "Je vais manger du lion ce soir" que Harry comprit parfaitement.  
  
"Inflamare !" Harry jeta un sort au serpent gigantesque qui l'évita, malheureusement.  
  
Le Basilic fondit sur le Survivant qui lui décocha un coup rageur d'épée.  
  
La rage s'empara de Harry qui taillada le serpent mais... Seules quelques petites égratignures se faisaient sur la peau solide du reptile.  
  
Harry se détourna et ferma les yeux tout en courant. La justice seule armera ton bras.  
  
Harry se détourna et entailla profondément le basilic au niveau de ce qui pouvait être appelé "l'épaule" du serpent, si épaule il y avait eu.  
  
Le serpent émit un genre de feulement et ses yeux devinrent plus rouges que jamais. Une flamme ardente semblait brûler dans ses yeux.  
  
"A lui la vengeance, à moi la justice !" se dit Harry pour se redonner courage.  
  
Il avait beau être un Gryffondor, il avait peur. Mais la peur ne le rendait pas pleutre, non. Ni couard, non plus. Il le rendait simplement humain. Cela le faisait se rendre compte qu'il était un humain et non pas un héros de BD qui était invincible.  
  
Harry Potter se détourna et arriva vers Fumseck qui plongea au dessus de lui pour foncer droit sur le basilic afin de le ralentir car Harry était sur le point de se faire dévorer par la bête.  
  
Le Survivant étouffa un cri de stupeur et de peur contenue : la porte de la Grande Salle venait de s'ouvrir !  
  
Harry se retourna et constata que le basilic venait de mettre Fumseck hors jeu car le phénix reposait désormais sur une gargouille un peu plus haut, avec son aile formant un angle inquiétant et très peu naturel.  
  
Le serpent gigantesque lui fonça dessus tandis que des cris retentissaient dans la Grande Salle et que des sorts fusaient de toutes parts.  
  
La détermination du survivant redoubla d'intensité et il se jeta carrément sur le basilic.  
  
Il était maintenant à califourchon sur la tête du reptile qui bougeait dans tous les sens. Harry regretta aussitôt son Eclair-de-Feu si confortable. Cette chevauchée, si l'on pouvait le dire, était encore pire que l'expérience de l'hippogriffe en troisième année.  
  
Harry glissa sur toute la longueur du serpent et trancha la queue du reptile qui donna un puissant 'coup de reins' qui envoya Harry valser dans les airs et atterrir contre le mur dans un craquement sinistre qui ne signifiait rien de bon.  
  
"Ioto" Harry murmura le mot de guérison elfique tout en traçant un signe compliqué dans le vide qui se dessina un instant dans les airs avant de fondre sur Harry.  
  
La guérison eut juste le temps de remettre les vertèbres d'Harry en place que le basilic plongea à son tour sur le Survivant qui roula sur le sol pour éviter de finir dans le ventre de la bête.  
  
Le Basilic faiblissait mais n'avait toujours pas l'air d'être fatigué plus que ça. Une longue traînée de sang coulait de sa queue et de nombreuses entailles parsemaient son corps.  
  
Harry lui, grâce au sort de guérison, se sentait mieux que jamais.  
  
Le Basilic plongea à nouveau vers lui mais Harry avait prévu le coup et tournoya sur lui même tandis que le Basilic traversait le mur avec sa tête, démontrant la force du coup et, par la même occasion, comment Harry aurait finit si jamais il était resté là.  
  
Les hurlements redoublèrent d'intensité car le Basilic avait pénétré dans la Grande Salle et fixait les élèves de ses yeux rouge sang.  
  
Harry attira son attention en donnant un grand coup de pied sur une des blessures du serpent qui se contracta fortement à cette intention et qui fonça sur Harry.  
  
Le Survivant courut du plus vite qu'il put mais le serpent le rattrapa et Harry plongea au sol sous le poids du coup qui venait de lui être donné.  
  
L'arcade sourcilière se mit à saigner fortement et le basilic l'entoura dans une étreinte titanesque, lui coupant la respiration.  
  
"Tu vas mourir, petit homme !" lui siffla le basilic.  
  
Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille là et enfonça son épée dans la chair qui se présentait à lui.  
  
Visiblement, il toucha un nerf car le serpent fut agité de spasmes violents pendant un instant, donnant l'occasion au Survivant de s'échapper de cette 'camisole de force'.  
  
Harry retira l'épée au même moment et les spasmes s'arrêtèrent mais laissèrent le basilic pantelant et en une forme plus que bancale.  
  
Le géant reptilien se reprit rapidement et plongea à nouveau sur Harry qui était toujours à terre.  
  
L'épée fut projetée quelques mètres plus loin. Harry roula sur lui même et atterrit une nouvelle fois contre un mur. Le sang coulait de plus en plus fort de son arcade sourcilière et son poignet gauche semblait en mille morceaux.  
  
Le serpent, voyant sa victime au pied du mur (et c'était le cas de le dire) prit tout son temps pour s'approcher et... fondit sur Harry.  
  
Au même instant, il rendait son dernier souffle, une épée lui traversant la tête de part en part.  
  
Un simple sort "Accio" rapide pouvait tout changer, n'est ce pas ?  
  
Mais maintenant, le serpent était appuyé de tout son poids sur lui et Harry eut du mal à s'en dégager, sa baguette magique étant bloquée par le poids du reptile.  
  
Harry utilisa la magie sans baguette et fit léviter le serpent sur quelques centimètres, juste de quoi se dégager de là.  
  
Malgré le fait que son poignet gauche soit en miettes, Harry n'avait pas mal. Il était habitué à la douleur.  
  
"On s'habitue à tout" se dit-il en contemplant son poignet qui formait des angles inquiétants, sans compter les doigts qui ne devaient pas être en meilleur état.  
  
Le Survivant pénétra dans la grande salle en boitillant un peu.  
  
Un spectacle peu joyeux s'y menait.  
  
Les serpents avaient mordu plusieurs des professeurs et ils n'étaient plus que cinq à défendre les élèves, les autres étant dans un état plutôt critique.  
  
Harry, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer, prit un serpent de petite taille dans sa main et lui dit, en fourchelangue :  
  
"Le basssssilic est mort, je viens de le tuer. Alors sssssi toi et tes sssssemblables ne voulez pas sssssubir le même sssssort, je te conssssseille de faire passssser le messsssage et de partir d'iccccci !"  
  
"Ccccc'est faux !" siflla le petit serpent en dardant de sa langue pointue.  
  
"A toi de vérifier ! Mais... n'est ce pas le sssssang de ton roi ssssserpent que j'ai sssssur les mains ?"  
  
Le serpent regarda un instant les mains de Harry, recouvertes d'un sang noir à moitié coagulé. Puis, il regarda Harry et sembla écarquiller les yeux.  
  
Il tomba de la main de Harry puis 'sonna la retraite' si l'on pouvait dire.  
  
Harry retourna près du Basilic mort et sortit l'épée de la tête de sa victime avec un bruit de succion peu ragoûtant qui le fit grimacer.  
  
Puis il s'assit près du serpent et lui dit : "J'ai gagné !" dans un souffle avant de laisser aller sa tête contre la pierre froide bienfaisante.  
  
C'est là qu'il vit Fumseck essayer de se dégager de la gargouille avec son aile cassée.  
  
"Wingardium leviosa !" Il fit venir le phénix vers lui et lui prit l'aile en la ramenant vers le corps frêle de l'animal, sa main servant d'attelle.  
  
Le phénix lui jeta un regard reconnaissant. Ses larmes pouvaient soigner les plaies mais pas les os cassés ou fêlés. Il fallait que la larme soit en contact avec la partie à soigner et, dans ce cas là, ce n'était pas possible.  
  
Les deux compères attendirent là quelques instants et Harry vit le sol et les objets vaciller devant son regard. Il avait perdu trop de sang.  
  
Fumseck émit un trémolo réconfortant qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits.  
  
Harry se releva, l'animal mythique toujours dans ses mains et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers la porte de la Grande Salle où il savait qu'il trouverait Pompom.  
  
C'est donc ainsi qu'il pénétra dans la Grande Salle avant de s'asseoir à une table et de se servir un verre de jus de citrouille qui lui fit le plus grand bien.  
  
Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !  
  
Je suis revenue de mes vacances et à l'heure où vous lisez cela, le chapitre suivant est censé déjà être écrit.  
  
Un petit coucou à Louise (j'espère que le voyage en Irlande avec Manu s'est bien passé, si tu pouvais me raconter ça dans une review (le petit bouton GO en dessous à gauche! :))) qui je sais suit cette histoire.  
  
Sinon, encore MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII pour toutes vos reviews qui font chaud au cœur ! Je ne les compte même plus tellement il y en a loOol je ne pensais pas que ça m'arriverait un jour !  
Qu'elles soient courtes, longues, ou résumées en un mot, ça me fait énormément plaisir de voir que vous appréciez cette fanfic !  
  
J'ai presque fini les dessins qui illustreront bientôt ma fanfic sur le net et un grand merci à Améthyste sur msn qui a accepté de faire qq dessins bien plus beaux que les miens !  
  
Bzou ! 


	38. Chapitre XXXVII

Et saluuuuuuut !  
  
Merci, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews qui font chaud au cœur !  
  
Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez !  
  
Dans ce chapitre, un couple va se former, celui qui traîne en longueur... vous avez deviné j'en suis sûre ! Et c'est bien parce qu'il va se former que j'ai autant insisté dessus ces derniers temps, mine de rien ! Des remarques par ci, par là... pour les autres couples ?... Baaah !! Je dis paaaaaaaaaas !  
  
Alors, sans plus tarder, voilà la suite !  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 37.  
  
Harry finissait tranquillement de boire son verre de jus de citrouille bienfaisant qu'une tornade blanche nommée Pomfresh s'abattit sur lui.  
  
"Mr. Harry Svengalies Potter ! Dans quel état vous êtes vous mis ?"  
  
"Très bonne question !" dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. "Mais je crois savoir qu'on vous doit encore une fois la victoire ?"  
  
"Si vous le dites..." dit Harry avec lassitude.  
  
"Votre poignet gauche ainsi que tous vos doigts sont en miettes ! Comment avez-vous fait cela ?"  
  
"Un Basilic pèse très lourd, Pompom."  
  
"Un Basilic, dans une école ! Professeur Dumbledore que cache encore Poudlard après cela ?"  
  
"Pleins de choses je pense, Pompom..."  
  
Pomfresh maugréa après la sécurité trop peu efficace de Poudlard puis Harry se souvînt d'un petit détail tout de même non négligeable :  
  
"Albus... Avant le combat, je suis monté dans votre bureau et... j'y ai pris le Choixpeau ainsi que Fumseck, d'ailleurs, votre phénix m'a beaucoup aidé et a une aile cassée."  
  
"Le choc a du être fort pour que son aile soit cassée ! Les phénix sont très résistants."  
  
"Je sais."  
  
"Et aussi, ceci vous appartient !"  
  
Harry prit l'épée de Godric Gryffondor qui était à terre et la montra au directeur, devant les yeux ébahis des élèves et des professeurs.  
  
"Où avez-vous trouvé cela?" demanda McGonagall.  
  
"Le Choixpeau est plein de mystères et de secrets..." dit simplement Harry en guise de réponse.  
  
"Tout comme Poudlard..."  
  
"Oui... Ah mais, j'allais oublier encore ! J'ai appelé les aurors avant le combat par la Poudre de Cheminette, de peur qu'on ait besoin d'aide mais... ils vont arriver très en retard !"  
  
"Je ne crois pas..." dit Dumbledore les yeux pétillants.  
  
"Comment cela ?"  
  
"A mon avis, un combat contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts a dû avoir lieu à l'extérieur..."  
  
"C'est bien possible..." admit Harry.  
  
"Et je crois que c'est bien ce qu'il s'est passé..." dit Dumbledore.  
  
"Et... quel est le bilan de ce côté ci ?" demanda Harry en appréhendant la réponse.  
  
"Lourd, je dois dire... Nombre d'élèves ont été mordus par les serpents. Rien de bien grave mais ils sont dans le coma pour un petit moment !"  
  
"Et..."  
  
"Je pense que vous souhaitez des nouvelles de vos amis. Pour tout vous dire, Mr. Lupin est toujours dans un profond coma. Quand à Mr. Potter, il a voulut protéger Miss. Evans et tous deux se sont fait mordre. Quand à Mr. Black, il a le bras dans un état semblable à votre main, après s'être fait broyer l'avant bras par un boa constrictor. Miss. TLM n'a souffert d'aucune blessure majeure mais est sous le choc et a quelques égratignures."  
  
Harry soupira et dit dans un souffle :  
  
"Et sinon ?"  
  
"Sinon, Mr. Tucker est évanoui. Le nombre de blessés s'élève à 167 environ, selon le premier bilan et il n'y a aucun mort, grâce à vous !"  
  
Harry voulut se prendre la tête entre les mains mais Pomfresh soignait son arcade sourcilière.  
  
Puis, elle le regarda et fronça les sourcils.  
  
"Mr. Svengalies ! Qu'avez vous fait à votre dos ? Vous avez croisé un mur ou quoi ?"  
  
"Cela résume parfaitement la situation !" dit Harry avec un sourire douloureux "Mais je pensais que le sort de guérison suffirait à..."  
  
"Peut être ce sort vous a-t-il remit la plupart des choses en place mais il vous reste encore trois vertèbres de déplacées et pas qu'un peu !"  
  
Pomfresh tapota le dos d'Harry aux endroits concernés et il émit un soupir de soulagement avant de se lever et de prendre congé.  
  
"Vous avez besoin d'aide Albus ?"  
  
"Non Harry. Allez vous reposer, vous l'avez bien mérité."  
  
"Bonne nuit Albus."  
  
"Oui. A vous aussi..."  
  
Et Harry s'en alla dans ses appartements, inquiet pour ses amis blessés.  
  
"Ton bras va mieux ?" demanda Gabrielle à Sirius alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, pratiquement vide vu que les parents avaient rappelé leurs enfants après l'attaque de la veille ou que d'autres étaient blessés.  
  
"Oui, ça va." dit Sirius en lui souriant.  
  
"J'espère que les autres vont s'en sortir."  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas ! James a la tête dure et Remus avec sa condition ne risque pas grand chose. Quand à Lily, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a rien à craindre ! D'ailleurs, les médicomages ont certifié qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt !"  
  
Gabrielle lui sourit en le remerciant puis s'assit dans le grand fauteuil qui se trouvait devant le feu.  
  
Sirius s'assit à ses côtés et, fixant le feu, joua distraitement avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.  
  
"On va marcher un peu ?" demanda la vampire.  
  
"Oui, pourquoi pas !"  
  
Sirius se leva et rompit le contact à contre coeur avant de la suivre dans les couloirs de Poudlard, les mains dans les poches, remuant de sombres pensées.  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent sous le chêne même où avait eu lieu la scène de la pensine de Rogue à la fin de la 5ème année.  
  
Sirius lui raconta cette petite anecdote en donnant nombre de détails pour détendre l'atmosphère qui se fit plus joyeuse au bout d'un moment mais toujours... mélancolique ?  
  
Ils se dirigèrent après vers l'infirmerie afin de prendre des nouvelles de leurs amis. Un des médicomages présents les informa qu'ils allaient bien mais qu'ils étaient encore inconscients.  
  
Sachant parfaitement qu'une visite serait inutile, ils rebroussèrent chemin quand une fille, une Serdaigle visiblement, bouscula Gabrielle, manquant de la faire tomber. Mais ce n'était pas accidentel car la Serdaigle recommença à plusieurs reprises.  
  
Sirius l'empêcha de donner une gifle à la jeune vampire et la somma d'arrêter et de dire ce qui n'allait pas chez elle.  
  
"Ce qu'il y a ?" cria la Serdaigle. "Il y a que des vampires ont égorgé mes parents et que je voulais te dire une chose, TLM ! Tu es un monstre ! Toi et tes semblables êtes des monstres ! Peu importe ce que tu as fait ou pas fait, tu es un monstre au fond de toi ! C'est dans ta nature ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu ne mérites rien ! RIEN DU TOUT !"  
  
"Mais tu vas te calmer, oui ?" s'époumona Sirius. Mais il fut bien vite dépassé par le flot de paroles que la jeune Serdaigle de 4ème année déversait devant une Gabrielle visiblement choquée et sur le point de fondre en larmes devant les paroles qu'elle redoutait tant...  
  
"Tu ne mérites absolument rien ! Ni la vie ! Ni la mort ! Ni l'amitié que te portent Lily et les maraudeurs ! Ni l'amour que Black a pour toi ! Ni non plus l'admiration des gens ! Rien, tu m'entends, rien ! Tu es un déchet du monde ! Une larve qu'on écrase ! Vivement le jour où ta famille te fera la peau ! Et j'espère que tu crèveras en même temps que les autres vampires ! Et dans d'atroces souffrances, tu m'entends ?!?!? Je te hais, je te déteste ! Tu as tué mes parents ! C'est tout comme !"  
  
La jeune vampire recula de quelques pas, comme si son équilibre lui manquait. Sa peau était plus blanche que jamais, ses yeux étaient écarquillés de stupeur et sa bouche entrouverte comme lançant un appel au secours silencieux.  
  
Et, à la surprise de la Serdaigle elle lança : "Je me déteste aussi..." avant de tourner les talons et de partir en marchant à vive allure sous le regard hébété de la Serdaigle qui se prit une baffe monumentale de la part de Sirius qui suivit ensuite Gabrielle et la rattrapa avant de la stopper en la tenant par les épaules.  
  
"Sirius laisse moi !" dit elle les yeux humides.  
  
"Gabrielle, s'il te plaît... écoute moi !"  
  
"LAISSE MOI !" hurla t-elle. "JE NE VEUX PLUS FAIRE DE MAL ! JE SUIS UN MONSTRE ET JE LE PENSE ET..."  
  
Mais l'animagus chien ne renonça pas pour si peu et la plaqua contre le mur avant de la faire taire par un baiser...  
  
Gabrielle ne sut que faire et fut plus que surprise.  
  
Grâce au sens qui remplaçait sa vue perdue, elle pouvait, comme l'avait dit Nymphëo, ressentir les émotions fortes des personnes présentes autour d'elle...  
  
Et elle ressentit tout l'amour que Sirius avait pour elle. Elle fut submergée par une vague déferlante d'Amour avec un grand A.  
  
Elle se doutait que Sirius ressentait quelque chose pour elle mais pas autant que cela. De plus, cela faisait quelques semaines qu'elle débattait dans de longs monologues nocturnes sur ses sentiments envers le jeune homme.  
  
Mais là, à cet instant, plus aucun doute. Ce n'était ni de l'amitié ni de la fraternité. C'était plus que ça, c'était de l'amour.  
  
Se rendant compte que Sirius l'embrassait et qu'elle ne répondait pas, elle fit ce qu'elle pensait être le mieux. Elle approfondit le baiser, un tout petit peu, sans aller jusqu'au bout et se sentit frissonner quand un tourbillon de plaisir l'envahit... Et un autre frisson parcourut la nuque de Sirius quand elle posa ses mains dans son cou pour l'étreindre et caresser sa peau dénudée à cet endroit...  
  
Ils étaient aux anges...  
  
Ils s'aimaient...  
  
Harry promena son regard sur la Grande Salle vide et termina son repas avant de s'essuyer les mains et de rentrer à ses appartements pour y trouver... Nymphëo.  
  
"Ca va ?"  
  
"Comme ça peut aller quand la personne qu'on aime est dans le coma..." répondit l'elfe.  
  
Harry la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort.  
  
"Un jour tout cela va finir, je te le promet..."  
  
"Je... Harry je ne sais que faire..."  
  
"Qu'y a-t-il ?"  
  
"J'aimerai vivre avec Draco en tant que mortelle mais... j'ai peur de la réaction de mon peuple surtout que Draco porte la marque et que... Je suis reine. Si j'étais une autre, je partirai sans remord, renonçant à mon immortalité mais..."  
  
"Suis ce que te dit ton coeur, Nymphëo. Cette décision est pour toi et non pour ton peuple."  
  
"Et je ne peux accorder l'immortalité à Draco. De plus, si l'amour est immortel, il s'estompe au fil du temps et je ne le veux pas... Je veux vivre une vie d'humaine remplie d'amour plutôt qu'une vie d'elfe longue et sans amour..."  
  
"Je comprend." dit Harry "Alors écoute moi bien !" Il releva la tête de son amie qui pleurait sur son torse.  
  
"Quoi ?"  
  
"Mène ton peuple jusqu'à la fin et après cela, quelque soit l'issue, tu pourras choisir..."  
  
"Oui... je pourrais choisir..."  
  
Elle ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête aller sur le torse de son ami, regrettant la chaleur de celui qu'elle aimait...  
  
Sirius rompit le baiser, à bout de souffle, puis regarda dans les yeux celle qu'il aimait.  
  
"Je t'aime" dit il en un souffle.  
  
Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa à nouveau, plus passionnément qu'avant. Le baiser fut quelque peu bref mais en disait long, très long sur leurs sentiments mutuels...  
  
Puis, elle mit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et respira l'odeur de sa peau en fermant les yeux dans un état second. Plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux...  
  
Il déposa un baiser plus chaste que les autres sur ses lèvres puis, l'étreignit à son tour, tout en l'embrassant au creux du cou. Pleins de petits baisers papillons sur toute la longueur de son cou dénudé.  
  
Elle le repoussa en riant un peu puis mit un doigt sur ses lèvres qui en demandaient plus en disant, contrefaisant la voix de Mc.Gonagall :  
  
"Mr. Black, en voilà des manières !"  
  
"Mais-euh !!!" se plaignit-t-il.  
  
Avec un grand sourire sur leurs visages et en se tenant main dans la main, ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune...  
  
Le lendemain, c'était Noël et Gabrielle et Sirius avaient dormi ensemble, tout habillés encore. Ils se réveillèrent devant une montagne de cadeaux, destinés à tous les deux...  
  
Gabrielle s'amusa à chatouiller Sirius avec les mèches de ses cheveux pour le réveiller puis, à peine avait-il ouvert les yeux qu'elle s'empara avidement de sa bouche.  
  
"Bonjour..." dit-il la voix rauque après avoir répondu à un baiser dont il ne se lasserait jamais.  
  
"Je t'aime." lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille.  
  
Il se contenta de lui sourire et de l'embrasser à nouveau, les faisant retomber sur le lit avant qu'il ne dise :  
  
"Tu ne veux pas ouvrir ton cadeau ?"  
  
"Mais il n'est pas déjà devant moi?" dit-elle avec un sourire tendre.  
  
"Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu mais c'est ce cadeau là qui me fait le plus plaisir car trop longtemps attendu et désiré !"  
  
"On attend pas les autres ?"  
  
"Ouvre juste le mien, je t'en prie !" dit il avec son regard qui faisait fondre les filles, mais qui n'appartenait plus qu'à une seule maintenant.  
  
"Hum.... " fit-elle comme si elle hésitait "Je ne sais pas !"  
  
"S'il te plaît !!!!"  
  
"Bon d'accord ! Mais à une condition, tu ouvres le mien !"  
  
"Je savais que j'étais irrésistible !" dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.  
  
Pour toute réponse, elle se leva et revînt vers lui avec les deux cadeaux dans les mains.  
  
"Honneur aux dames !"  
  
Gabrielle ouvrit le paquet et y trouva un petit chien noir, pas plus grand qu'un capuchon de stylo, en train de japper.  
  
"C'est un protecteur ! Là, il est sous sa forme réduite mais si tu as un problème, il prend sa forme normale qui équivaut à une taille moyenne de un à deux mètres... Je... je sais ce n'est pas trop comment dire...la bonne chose à t'offrir, il aurait mieux valut une bague ou un bijou mais... je ne savais pas qu'on serait hum... ensemble !" Il semblait atrocement gêné.  
  
"Non ça me plaît beaucoup ! Surtout qu'il me rappelle énormément quelqu'un ! N'est ce pas Sirius ?" Son regard, rempli de joie ne pouvait pas mentir. Le cadeau lui faisait réellement plaisir.  
  
Elle lui tendit son paquet à elle "Et je ne pouvais pas savoir non plus !" Elle rigola un peu en s'asseyant et en se mettant derrière lui tout en posant sa tête sur son épaule.  
  
Il enleva le papier et y trouva une petite chouette d'une jolie couleur beige doré comme du miel.  
  
L'animal hulula gaiement en regardant son maître puis Gabrielle justifia son cadeau :  
  
"Je savais que tu n'en avais pas alors j'ai pensé que..."  
  
"Merci beaucoup !" Ils s'embrassèrent, une fois de plus, avant de déposer la chouette sur un socle : "Je vais l'appeler Miel ! Elle a la même couleur."  
  
"Si tu le dis."  
  
Sirius se rendit compte de sa gaffe et dit :  
  
"Excuse moi je... je ne... je ne voulais pas…"  
  
Elle coupa son embarras par un petit baiser sur les lèvres et en closant le sujet de façon véridique : "Tu ne vas pas te priver de ce genre de constations parce que moi je ne peux les faire ! Ca m'est égal ! Je suis heureuse comme ça !"  
  
"Alors je te crois..." Il y eut un moment de silence puis : "On va voir les autres ?"  
  
"Peut-être que tu devrais te changer avant et moi aussi car nos vêtements sont salement froissés !"  
  
Sirius constata que c'était le cas puis elle sortit en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de monter s'habiller sous les regards dégoûtés de certaines Gryffondors...  
  
Les deux amants s'assurèrent que leurs amis étaient réveillés et c'était bien le cas. Le venin avait totalement disparu de leur organisme. Sirius descendit aux cuisines chercher à manger pour fêter Noël et la jeune vampire réduisit les cadeaux de ses amis pour les mettre dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier.  
  
Nombre de malades étaient encore à l'infirmerie et pestaient contre Pomfresh qui les gardait alors qu'ils n'avaient plus rien. Parmi ceux là, James ronchonnait en croisant les bras...  
  
"James ! Arrête ! C'est pour ton bien ! Et puis on est ici tous les trois ! C'est pas la mort ! T'es pas tout seul !"  
  
"Oui ! Mais où est passé Sirius ?"  
  
"Et Gabrielle ?" demanda Remus. Ils se jetèrent des regards complices.  
  
D'ailleurs, le dit Sirius arrivait avec les bras chargés de victuailles et Gabrielle derrière lui, les poches bien remplies.  
  
"Salut vous ! On vous a apporté de quoi manger pour fêter dignement Noël et aussi tous vos cadeaux ! Après ne dites pas qu'on n'est pas des anges !"  
  
Lily jeta un regard en biais à Remus qui, d'abord surpris, comprit le message et se retînt de rire devant les concernés, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas exploser. Ce que personne sauf Lily ne remarqua.  
  
Ils firent comme si de rien n'était.  
  
Pomfresh ne protesta pas sur le fait qu'ils fêtaient Nöel ici car le seul remède qui manquait en ce moment, c'était bien la joie de vivre !  
  
James reçut, de la part de Sirius, un livre rempli de blagues et de conseils pour fabriquer ses propres articles, sous le regard peu amène de Lily. De la part de la dite Lily, il reçu un terrain de Quidditch miniature avec des joueurs qui prenaient la couleur des équipes concernées, très pratique pour les entraînements tactiques. Remus lui avait offert un jeu d'échec version sorcier "Pour me battre et t'entraîner !" avait-il dit en souriant. Gabrielle lui offrit un assortiment de farces et attrapes.  
  
Sirius eut droit, de la part de James, à un miroir de poche. "James, tu vas bien ?" fut sa première réaction. Mais son meilleur ami lui expliqua que c'était un miroir qui leur servirait à communiquer pendant les retenues (Cf tome 5). Lily lui offrit une plume avec un réservoir d'encre pour écrire. Quand à Remus, il reçut de sa part un paquet de bombabouses et il dit "C'est les serpentards qui vont être contents !" qui fut reçu avec des éclats de rire de la part de tous.  
  
Remus se vit offrir de la part de Lily un petit loup en peluche avec une petite phrase qui s'affichait, avec un procédé magique : "A Remus, le plus gentil de tous les loups" ce qui le toucha beaucoup. Vînt ensuite le tour de James et Sirius qui s'étaient mis à deux pour son cadeau : un jeu d'échec personnalisable ! Par exemple, Remus pouvait choisir les Gryffondor contre les Serpentards, et les protagonistes concernés apparaîtraient sous forme de pièces sur l'échiquier. Gabrielle lui avait offert un beau calendrier lunaire renouvelable qui servait aussi d'agenda quand on le voulait.  
  
Lily se vit offrir de la part de Sirius des gants de soie pour l'hiver qui se faisait rude. Lily n'en avait pas et elle fut heureuse d'en recevoir. Remus lui offrit un livre intitulé : "Comment devenir animagus ? Tous niveau confondus par Cornedrue, patmol , Lunard et Queudver". "Au cas où tu voudrais toi aussi" dit-il avec un clin d'œil mystérieux. James lui avait offert un magnifique pendentif en forme de fleur de Lys, un magnifique bijou ornementé de runes protectrices discrètes. Un magnifique présent qui laissa Lily les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Elle fit même la bise à James ! C'est vous dire !  
  
Gabrielle eut de la part de Lily une splendide robe de soirée rouge bordeaux avec des bandes de tissus qui passaient sous les épaules et rejoignaient des gants de soie bordeaux aussi. Un bijou doré était le centre d'intersection de ces rubans et se trouvait à la naissance de la poitrine, donnant vu sur un décolleté discret mais aguicheur. D'ailleurs, Lily reçut de Gabrielle elle aussi une robe de soirée vert pastel magnifique avec les bords plissés et de grandes manches ornées de volants soyeux. La jupe arrivait juste au niveau du sol et laissait apparaître juste ce qu'il fallait de son décolleté pour que cela attire l'oeil mais pas trop non plus. Remus offrit à la vampire un parfum magique qui prenait l'odeur désirée par la personne qui l'utilisait. James lui avait offert des pantoufles en forme de lion qui rugissaient quand on le voulait.  
  
Ils avaient aussi tous reçus, de la part de Peter qui avait fait leurs présents avant de mourir, des friandises diverses ainsi que des plumes et des parchemins.  
  
"Et vous deux ? Vous ne vous êtes rien offert ?" demanda James aux deux amants en souriant, s'étant finalement aperçu de ce qui faisait tant rire son ami lycanthrope.  
  
"Et bien... on a déjà ouvert... J'ai reçu un hiboux qui s'appelle maintenant Miel et je lui ai offert un protecteur..."  
  
"Ah d'accord ! Trop impatients pour nous attendre !" dit Remus avec un sourire narquois.  
  
"Mais non ce n'est pas ça mais..."  
  
"Mais ?"  
  
"Mais..." tenta de continuer Sirius.  
  
"Sirius ?" demanda Lily.  
  
"Oui. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"  
  
"Il te reste du rouge à lèvres !" Elle avait un énorme sourire qui barrait son visage.  
  
L'animagus se mit soudain rougir.  
  
"Sur le coin de la bouche et sur le lobe de l'oreille !" dit James, hilare.  
  
"Euh..."  
  
"Pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit," demanda Lily entre deux hoquets de rire.  
  
"Oncomptaitvousledireàvotresortie !" se justifia rapidement Gabrielle, aussi rouge que Sirius qui s'essuyait les marques de rouge à lèvre qui lui restaient.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore se réveilla plus heureux que jamais : une personne, pour Noël, avait enfin compris qu'il avait des livres à revendre : on venait de lui offrir trois paires de chaussettes de laine !  
  
Harry quand à lui reçut quelques cadeaux et surtout un qui l'ému plus que les autres.  
  
Draco lui avait offert un journal intime magique avec un petit mot : "Il ne faudrait pas que tu disparaisses sans laisser de traces après avoir vaincu, non ?"  
  
Harry avait sourit en pensant que le Serpentard ne changerait jamais.  
  
Nymphëo, quand à elle, avait opté pour un magnifique phénix bleu azur qui avait plus de 1000 ans et qui avait, disait-on, appartenu à Merlin. C'était une femelle qui se nommait Vivyan. "Un héritage du fond des âges pour celui qui a reçu toute la puissance de son premier maître..." Phrase un peu mystérieuse mais qui, pour Harry, résumait toute la situation !  
  
Et, le cadeau qui le toucha le plus fut celui des maraudeurs avec les filles. Ils lui avaient offert une pensine regroupant toutes les farces des Maraudeurs, les conquêtes des garçons, les moments de disputes de Lily et James, les moments de tendresse, de rire, de joie... Tout ce que Harry ne savait pas sur eux.  
  
Un petit mot, griffonné par Remus, Sirius et Gabrielle était joint :  
  
"Les deux concernés ne savent peut être pas qui tu es exactement (et ils sont bien les seuls à l'ignorer) mais nous, nous savons. Et comme on sait aussi que tu n'as pas eu une vie très facile, même pas du tout, on s'est dit que cela te ferait plaisir de connaître un peu mieux tes parents de leur naissance à aujourd'hui. C'est une pensine "MADE IN MARAUDEURS.INC" que l'on a un peu modifié... Car on a réusst à dédoubler les souvenirs de tes parents pour le mettre dedans. De plus, tu auras l'occasion d'intervenir à tout loisir dans ces souvenirs sans que cela ait d'influence sur la réalité... On t'embrasse. Le loup, le chien et la vampire..."  
  
Et voili voilou !  
  
Ouff ! Il était long ce chapitre vous ne trouvez pas ???  
  
Bon, j'insiste beaucoup sur la relation entre Sirius et Gab' parce que vous avez été nombreux à me demander sans interruption : "Quand est ce qu'ils sont ensemble ???" Maintenant c'est fait !  
  
La "future" petite amie de Harry va bientôt débarquer dans l'histoire...  
  
Et que va t-il se passer par la suite ???? C'est Noël, le temps de la joie mais... après ???  
  
Surprise surprise !! Héhéhé !!  
  
Bzou ! 


	39. Chapitre XXXVIII

Hellooooooo !  
  
Bon, c'est encore les vacances de Noël quoi ! Et pis Voldy a essuyé une sacrée défaite C'est donc calme héhéhéhé !!  
  
Voilà la suite !  
  
Encore merciiiiiiiii pour toutes vos reviews ! Je vous adore !  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 38 :  
  
"J'ai gagnéééééé !" s'exclama Remus après avoir battu James aux échecs à plate couture.  
  
Le maraudeur soupira puis fit signe à Sirius de venir.  
  
"C'est ton tour !"  
  
Sirius croisa les jambes et se mit en face de Remus et les pièces se reformèrent.  
  
"Je prend les Serpentards !" dit-il, ce qui surprit beaucoup de monde.  
  
Aussitôt, les pièces de l'échiquier prirent le corps et le visage des élèves de Serpentards.  
  
"Ben quoi ? On va bien se marrer car je sais que je vais perdre alors... les Serpentards vont se prendre une raclée sans qu'on ait de retenues !"  
  
Cela fit rire tout le monde et c'est là que Harry choisit le moment pour arriver.  
  
"Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Mieux depuis l'autre jour ?"  
  
"Beaucoup mieux !" dit Lily.  
  
"Pomfresh va vous laisser sortir bientôt ?"  
  
"Tout dépend de son humeur et de la masse de travail qu'elle aura à accomplir !" dit James en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
Harry pouffa puis s'assit sur l'un des lits et remarqua que Sirius tenait la main de Gabrielle.  
  
"Tiens ? Ils se sont décidés ? Tant mieux !" pensa t-il.  
  
Il reprit de vive voix :  
  
"Vous savez où se trouve Draco ?"  
  
"Au fond à droite !" dit la vampire en souriant.  
  
"J'irai le voir tout à l'heure mais je voulais aussi vous dire merci. Je suis sûr que ceux que ça concerne ont compris."  
  
Il sourit et regarda alternativement Gabrielle, Remus et Sirius puis se leva et dit qu'il devait parler à Draco mais qu'il reviendrait après...  
  
Il se dirigea au fond à droite et trouva Draco derrière un rideau qui lui octroyait un peu d'intimité. Nymphëo était assise auprès de lui et ils semblaient parler de quelque chose d'important.  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher d'écouter un peu :  
  
"Tu veux vraiment le faire ? Pour... moi ?" demanda Draco.  
  
"Oui... J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps et... c'est ce que je veux Dray !"  
  
Draco hocha la tête et Harry choisit ce moment là pour se manifester :  
  
"Bonjour vous deux !" Il leur sourit et dit : "Je voulais juste savoir comment vous alliez !"  
  
"Moi je veux plutôt savoir comment TOI tu vas car c'est TOI qui a combattu le basilic ! On te doit une fière chandelle, Potter !"  
  
"Le retour aux bonnes vieilles habitudes !" ricana Harry. "Malfoy, merci pour le cadeau et à toi aussi Nymphëo !"  
  
"De rien ! Et merci pour ce que tu nous as offert aussi !" dit Draco.  
  
"Mais de rien !... Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je vais y aller !"  
  
Harry sortit et alla revoir les maraudeurs avec les filles mais ces dernières étaient parties.  
  
"Au fait, Harry ! Bravo ! On te doit tous une fière chandelle !"  
  
Il sourit, tout simplement, avant de se détourner et de partir seul. Il avait besoin de solitude pour mettre ses idées en place. Il alla donc près du lac où il s'assit pour réfléchir à son aise.  
  
"Bon" se dit-il "Voldemort a attaqué mais le seul problème est que j'aurai bien eu besoin du Näé mais que celui-ci ne s'est pas manifesté... Drôle d'histoire ce truc... Il faut absolument que j'en découvre toutes les propriétés. A moins que... le Näé doit avoir réduit ma douleur, non ? C'est bien possible car je n'ai pas eu mal à ma main alors que j'aurai du hurler de douleur... C'est étrange... très étrange... Il renforcerait donc les capacités physiques ? Hum... C'est à voir. Il faudrait que je trouve quelqu'un pour m'apprendre les arts martiaux et voir si j'y arrive avec le Näé... Voir si c'est réellement le cas..."  
  
Harry se souvînt avec nostalgie des cours qui lui donnait David, un karateka sorcier qui usait de magie dans les combats pour contrer les lois universelles telles que la gravité ou autres. Ce que Harry n'avait pas eu de mal à faire mais il ne tenait aucun combat ! Il avait décidé d'arrêter car ce serait mieux pour sa santé.  
  
"Mais qui donc pourrait me..."  
  
Une réponse s'imposa à son esprit : "Gabrielle, bien sûr !"  
  
Il sourit, ayant trouvé un semblant de réponse à ce qu'il cherchait puis se pencha sur le problème : Mangemorts.  
  
Dumbledore lui avait affirmé que Voldemort avait profité de l'attaque pour libérer les trente mangemorts du futur et s'en emparer, augmentant considérablement ses forces.  
  
De plus, Harry était persuadé que les géants avaient adhéré à sa cause car Dumbledore leur avait envoyé des ambassadeurs qui n'étaient jamais revenus.  
  
Il préférait ne pas savoir ce qui leur était arrivé...  
  
Il réfléchit ensuite aux autres forces que Voldemort pourrait encore avoir dans son camp mais il ne voyait pas vraiment.  
  
Des créatures mythologiques ? Oui, c'était possible mais pour cela il lui faudrait les trouver ! Et ces créatures étaient bien cachées ! Rien que pour vous dire, la cité d'Atlantis change de place en permanence ! Harry l'avait vu, une fois, une seule fois, et seulement quelques minutes.  
  
Il avait vu un rocher sous-marin flottant dans les courants, et dont les maisons étaient recouvertes d'algues magnifiques et non de vase. La cité était illuminée par des poissons venus des profondeurs abyssales des océans et il y avait vu grouiller nombre de néréides (=sirènes).  
  
Harry sortit de son monologue interne avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était près de midi et qu'il valait mieux aller manger...  
  
Les vacances s'étaient passées sans autres encombres et c'est d'une humeur plus joyeuse qu'au début de ces dernières que les élèves se réveillèrent le jour de la rentrée.  
  
Lily et Gabrielle discutaient.  
  
Lily avait encore mal pour ses parents mais elle savait que pleurer ne les ramènerait pas et, de plus, elle avait mit ses souvenirs d'eux dans une pensine ce qui faisait qu'elle pouvait les voir 'vivre' à souhait et cela la consolait et l'aidait à oublier ou plutôt camoufler sa peine plus facilement.  
  
"Bon, il est 8 heures et quart. On devrait descendre au petit déjeuner, non ?" demanda Lily.  
  
"Il vaudrait mieux, oui ! Car on a potion en première heure !"  
  
"En parlant de ça, ça risque d'être..."  
  
"Oui, je sais..." souffla Gabrielle "Le professeur va encore plus nous détester là qu'on a survécu et ne va pas se priver de nous faire remarquer qu'on aurait mieux fait de crever pour que son cerveau n'ait plus à supporter notre vue et notre incompétence en la délicate et splendide confection des potions. C'est ça qu'il va dire ou je me trompe ?"  
  
"Je pense que c'est ça !" dit Lily en souriant.  
  
Puis, les deux jeunes filles descendirent avec leurs sacs en bandoulière et en profitèrent pour toquer à la porte des garçons. Mais elles n'entendirent que des grognements étouffés par les coussins.  
  
"JE REVE !" s'exclama Lily "Ils dorment encore !"  
  
Gabrielle fit un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour les garçons et Lily aussi.  
  
Elles ouvrirent la porte sans faire de bruit et virent qu'elles avaient raison.  
  
Au fond de la pièce, contre le mur, un réveil entièrement cassé, dont les gonds ressortaient de toutes parts, avait été envoyé contre le dit mur.  
  
Les deux filles allèrent les secouer un peu et leur parlèrent mais rien à faire.  
  
C'est donc avec un sourire qu'elles sortirent de la pièce et que, avant de fermer la porte et de s'en aller, elles sortirent leurs baguettes et dirent d'une seule et même voix: "Evanesco !"  
  
Puis, elles s'en allèrent en rigolant.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles finissaient de déjeuner lorsque les Maraudeurs arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.  
  
Sirius se pencha pour embrasser Gabrielle tout en lui disant bonjour puis elle lui demanda avec un grand sourire : "Ca va pas, mon cœur ?"  
  
Ce dernier hocha négativement la tête avant de se coucher sur le banc, la tête sur les genoux de la vampire et de se rendormir.  
  
James avait posé la tête sur la table et Remus avait la bouche à moitié ouverte et sa cuillère, pleine de porridge, attendait depuis deux bonnes minutes à l'entrée de sa bouche.  
  
"Ben quoi ?" dit Lily en retenant son fou rire.  
  
James daigna relever la tête en baillant et lui expliqua tout :  
  
"De mauvais plaisantins ont enlevé toutes les plumes de nos matelas ! Moralité, on était sur les sommiers ! Et c'est pas confortable. On était réveillés et on a vu l'heure sur la montre à Remus et donc on est venu pour mieux dormir en potions !"  
  
Et il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Lily, qui ria, avant de fermer les yeux.  
  
Le porridge tomba avec un 'floc' dans l'assiette de Remus qui garda sa cuillère vide devant lui, toujours au même endroit.  
  
"Vous ne seriez pas fatigués, par hasard ?" demanda Gabrielle.  
  
"Si !"  
  
"Pourtant c'était pas la pleine lune !" chuchota Lily.  
  
"C'était pour... hem..." toussota James.  
  
Remus hocha la tête comme pour dire : "Dis-le-leur" et Sirius lança un "vas-yvas-y" à moitié endormi.  
  
James, parfaitement réveillé pour expliquer en quoi avait consisté leur activité nocturne se pencha vers les filles pour leur parler :  
  
"Et bien voilà. Cela faisait un an que nous travaillions dessus et on l'a enfin finis !"  
  
"De quoi ?" demanda lily.  
  
"La Carte du Maraudeur..." termina James.  
  
C'était le lundi de la rentrée et Harry eut beaucoup de mal à se lever. Il descendit rapidement à la Grande Salle et piocha un ou deux petits pains avec de la marmelade pour manger rapidement avant de partir.  
  
Mais un mot, ou plutôt une expression attira son attention dans la conversation de Lily, Gabrielle et James.  
  
Il remarqua que les deux autres dormaient soit sur la table soit sur le banc.  
  
Harry s'arrêta et sourit à James qui cessa brusquement de parler.  
  
Il avait finit sur : "Et la carte du maraudeur peut..." avant de voir Harry.  
  
Harry qui lui lança : "Je savais que vous l'aviez terminée pendant votre sixième année !" avant de repartir sous l'oeil médusé de James et les rires des deux filles qui s'étouffaient littéralement.  
  
Sirius grogna quand il sentit Gabrielle agitée de sursaut et se retourna en entourant sa taille de ses bras alors que Remus avait définitivement fait tombé sa tête sur la table et avait, accessoirement, renversé son assiette.  
  
Gabrielle et Lily décidèrent de se mettre ensemble pour les potions et obtinrent la meilleure note pour leur philtre d'amour. Cette potion qui fit rire beaucoup de monde car, quand Malfoy testa sa potion à lui, il tomba amoureux du professeur qui dut redoubler d'agilité pour échapper à ses innombrables tentatives d'approches plus ou moins efficaces...  
  
Une fois les deux heures de potions de la matinée passées, les maraudeurs étaient enfin totalement réveillés mais pour mieux se rendormir : une heure avec Binns suffisait à accomplir l'exploit de les calmer tous les trois.  
  
Mais même Binns ne les calma pas.  
  
Ils se justifièrent: "Ben quoi ? On va souhaiter la bonne année aux Serpentards !"  
  
Lily les regarda d'un oeil torve alors que Gabrielle pouffait en se cachant de cette dernière. Mais elle n'y échappa pas :  
  
"Et toi tu rigoles ??? Et si on perd des points, hein ?"  
  
"Mais non, Lily !" l'avait rassuré James, ce qui lui avait valut un regard encore plus noir que l'encre.  
  
Soudain, elle regarda Remus de plus près et s'aperçut d'une chose.  
  
"Remus ?"  
  
"Oui ?"  
  
"C'est quoi, ça ?"  
  
Remus regarda ce que montrait Lily et se mit à rougir.  
  
"Ooooooooh ! Mais on dirait qu'il nous cache des choses le Lunard !" s'exclama Patmol.  
  
Lily montrait du doigt un pendentif en or qui pendait au cou de Remus.  
  
James réussit à attraper ledit pendentif et l'ouvrit. Dedans, on pouvait voir : "Avec toute mon amitié, Maëlle Missante."  
  
"Et toi, tu lui as offert quoi ?" demanda Sirius, curieux.  
  
"Je... J'ai... Je lui ai offert la même chose... ce sont des amulettes de protection et..."  
  
Pour couper court à son embarras, Gabrielle dénicha de son cou le petit protecteur que Sirius lui avait offert à Noël et qu'elle avait nommé Padfoot, le français de Patmol.  
  
Le petit chien se mit à japper mais Binns n'y fit pas attention.  
  
"Un peu comme ça !" lui dit Gabrielle tandis que Remus lui lançait un regard plein de reconnaissance.  
  
Le cours finit enfin et les élèves purent sortir.  
  
"On a les quatre heures de DCFM cet après-m' !" dit Lily avec enthousiasme. "Je me demande ce que Harry va nous faire étudier, pas vous ?"  
  
"Moi je sais !" dit malicieusement Remus.  
  
"Comment ça tu sais ?"  
  
"Disons que j'ai pensé à le lui demander !"  
  
"Et c'est quoi ?"  
  
"Surprise !"  
  
"Alleeeeeeeez !"  
  
"Non !" dit il, inflexible.  
  
Une fois que toute la classe fut bien installée, Harry commença son cours.  
  
"Alors, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu mais c'était pour des raisons indépendantes de ma volonté !"  
  
Quelqu'un leva la main. C'était Rogue qui, à la surprise de tous lui dit :  
  
"Vous êtes le meilleur professeur de DCFM qu'on ait jamais eu. Alors, on ne peut pas vous le reprocher !" mais sur un ton qui laissait douter sur le fait de savoir qu'il le pensait ou pas.  
  
Cette déclaration déclencha la cacophonie générale que Harry fit stopper avec un "SILENCE" sonore.  
  
"Je vous remercie, Mr. Rogue. Et vous tous aussi." Il sourit. "Mais je préfèrerais passer au cours car nous allons étudier aujourd'hui un phénomène du paranormal peu courant..."  
  
Tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres.  
  
"Nous allons, aujourd'hui, étudier les démons..."  
  
Voilà ! C'est fini !!!  
  
Merciiiiiiiiii pour toutes vos reviews ! Alors... je vais vous dire quelque chose... dès qu'on atteint les 500 reviews... vous aurez droit à une surprise ! Car mes dessins sont presque tous colorisés héhéhéhé ! Alors, bon, c'est pas du grand art et pas réaliste ! Je fais du manga et sur ordi en plus alors bon loOol et puis je débute sur ordi alors m'en voulez pas trop si c'est pas encore trop réussit loOol.  
  
Sinon, une ANNONCE IMPORTANTE!!! On m'a suggéré et demandé sur msn de faire des scènes R (et donc par conséquent des lemons) entre les différents couples de la fic. Or, je veux connaître votre avis !!! Alors, s'il vous plaît ! Dites moi si oui ou non vous voulez !!! Petite précision : je mettrai les lemons dans une fic à part mais les lemons apparaîtront dans l'ordre chronologique et en même temps que le chapitre qui ira dans cette fic (z'avez compris ?? Oo) mais seulement si le nombre de 'votes' disent 'oui' a la majorité !  
  
Voili voilou !  
  
Bzou ! 


	40. Chapitre IXL

Bon, hem, on reprend où l'on en était, okidoki ?  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 39 :  
  
"Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me donner sa propre définition du mot ou de ce que représente le mot "démon" ?" demanda Harry à l'ensemble de la classe.  
  
Malfoy leva la main et Harry lui fit signe de répondre à sa question.  
  
"Les démons sont des êtres pourvus d'une âme de banni et qui ont en eux la soif de vengeance et de sang."  
  
"C'est exact ! 10 points pour Serpentard ! Mais les démons ne sont pas que cela ! Vous venez, Mr. Malfoy, de me citer uniquement l'une des catégories de démons ! Quelqu'un peut me dire autre chose ? Mr. Rogue ?"  
  
"Les démons ont un seul maître nommé de différentes manières ! On l'appelle le diable ou le démon tout simplement ! Dans les légendes anciennes, il se nomme Astharoth et il n'a jamais répondu qu'à ce nom là."  
  
"10 autres points pour Serpentard ! Sauf qu'Astharoth n'est le maître de personne ! Il est seulement un démon supérieur aux autres de par sa puissance et veille sur les enfers, selon la légende ! Alors, nous avons à peu près tout dit pour ce qui est des démons de feu ! Car oui ! Il y a cinq sortes de démons représentant chacun un des cinq éléments !"  
  
"Professeur, il n'y a que quatre éléments !" intervînt James "L'air, la terre, l'eau et le feu !"  
  
Harry hocha la tête en signe de dénégation puis lui dit :  
  
"La chair, tu oublies la chai ! Ou la matière, comme tu veux ! Et le pouvoir de matière n'est représenté que par un seul être qui est inconnu de tous ! Les légendes parlent de lui comme l'être suprême, on l'appelle parfois Dieu, parfois Allah mais il ne porte pas de nom ! Les païens disaient que c'était le soleil ! D'autres affirmaient qu'il n'y avait aucun dieu... Mais on a fait de récentes découvertes chez moi..."  
  
Il entendait par là le futur. "Et l'on a découvert que le démon de la matière résidait un peu en chacun de nous ! Et aucune différence entre les moldus et les sorciers, entre les plantes et les animaux ! Aucune ! On a chacun une partie du démon de la matière en nous ! Et chez les sorciers, cette partie est plus présente que chez les autres êtres vivants car les sorciers sont capables de magie !"  
  
Les élèves avaient apparemment compris et étaient très intéressés par le sujet.  
  
"Ensuite, les démons de feu, nous les avons vu grâce à Messieurs Malfoy et Rogue ! Maintenant... parlez moi donc un peu des démons d'eau, d'air et de terre !"  
  
Grand silence dans la salle de cours.  
  
"Personne ne voit ? Vraiment ! Pourtant c'est bien simple !"  
  
Toujours un silence impatient dans la classe.  
  
"Bon, un indice ! Pour l'eau ! Ce sont des femmes et elles sont au nombre de 50 !"  
  
Lily leva immédiatement la main, comme une fusée, arrachant les lunettes de James au passage. Ce ne fut pas sans rappeler à Harry celle qui fut plus qu'une amie à ses yeux.  
  
"Oui, Miss Evans ?"  
  
"Les néréides, appelées plus communément sirènes ! Elles vivent dans la cité Atlantis et sont au nombre de 50. Ce sont des femmes magnifiques, toutes filles de Némée et Doris et elles cherchent avant tout à se cacher car leur pouvoir sur l'élémentaire eau est très puissant et pourrait faire des ravages si jamais elles venaient à entrer en guerre. Elles ont un parti neutre."  
  
"Je n'aurai pas pu mieux résumer la chose moi-même ! 20 points pour Gryffondor ! Ensuite, les démons de l'air ! Vu que vous ne trouverez pas seuls, je vais vous le dire ! Ce sont des oiseaux gigantesques qui nichent en haut des plus hautes montagnes et qui vivent de chasse. Nous n'en savons pas plus sur eux car les chercheurs ne les ont vu qu'une fois lors de leur escalade du mont Blanc ! Ensuite, pour les démons de terre, le mystère reste entier ! On n'a jamais su et on ne saura probablement jamais ! Des questions ?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Aucune ? Bon alors..."  
  
Harry vit Flint lever la main et l'interrogea du regard.  
  
"Vous avez oublié les démons des ténèbres et de lumière !"  
  
"10 points pour Serpentard ! Il est vrai que ces démons existent mais ce ne sont pas vraiment des démons ! Ce sont plutôt des êtres des ténèbres et des êtres de lumière ! Ce sont, pour parler dans un langage que vous comprendrez tout à fait, les vampires et les elfes !"  
  
Gabrielle s'enfonça d'un cran dans sa chaise en marmonnant : "J'airienentendutoutvabiendanslemeilleurdesmondes !"  
  
"Aucune autre question ?" demanda Harry. "Non ? Très bien ! Dans ce cas, vous allez prendre un parchemin et m'écrire tout ce que vous avez retenu de ce cours ! Vous avez vingt minutes ! Ensuite, nous passerons à la pratique si l'on peut dire ! A l'utilité de ces démons ! Allez, vous avez vingt minutes !"  
  
Harry s'assit sur sa chaise derrière le bureau et se massa les tempes! Les cours de fin de journée étaient encore plus épuisants que de combattre un Basilic ! Il avait une migraine qui l'assaillait depuis le début d'après midi. C'était énervant ! Et cela le dérangeait vraiment.  
  
Il laissa son esprit vagabonder et écouta attentivement le bruit des plumes gratter sur les parchemins, à toute allure, comme pour tromper le temps et aller plus vite que lui.  
  
Dix minutes étaient passées. Plus que la moitié du temps imparti et il ramasserait les copies.  
  
Apparemment, il n'avait pas mal choisi le sujet de son cours car cela les avait passionné ! Apprendre en s'amusant... Harry avait essayé de varier les sujets d'étude pour ne pas trop les ennuyer.  
  
Plus que 5 minutes.  
  
Harry profita de ce qui lui restait comme moment de calme pour réfléchir sur Rogue. Ce dernier lui avait fait un compliment ! Ce qui l'avait estomaqué ! Harry pensait que Rogue avait peut être décidé de ne pas s'engager du côté des forces obscures. Il n'allait pas être mangemort peut être alors ? Qui sait ? (NDA : moi ! )  
  
Les 5 minutes restantes étaient passées et Harry se leva et leur dit qu'ils pouvaient arrêter d'écrire après avoir terminé leur phrase.  
  
Puis, il lança un Accio qui amena tous les parchemins sur son bureau où qui se rangèrent en rangs d'oignons, proprement.  
  
"Bien !" Il se leva. "Maintenant que ceci est fini, nous allons étudier l'utilité de l'existence de ces démons ! Tout d'abord, pensez vous, en premier lieu qu'ils soient utiles ? Mr. Lupin ?"  
  
"Je pense que les démons sont utiles mais dangereux !"  
  
"Expliquez-vous ! Je vous écoute !"  
  
"Et bien, utiles car ils entretiennent ces éléments ! Les démons de feu veillent à ce que le feu existe toujours et veillent aussi sur la chaleur ! Tandis que, paradoxalement, sur un coup de tête ils pourraient tous nous faire brûler en un instant !"  
  
Harry hocha la tête et invita Remus à continuer son exposé.  
  
"Les démons de l'air, eux, aident le monde en créant les vents qui font circuler l'air et purifient l'atmosphère ! De plus, sans ces courants, personne n'aurait jamais pu voler ! Autant pour les animaux que pour les hommes ! Mais, au contraire, ils déclenchent des tornades ou des typhons quand ils sont en guerre entre eux ! De plus, certaines néréides les aident en leur donnant le droit de créer ces courants ravageurs au dessus des flots ! Les moldus pensent que c'est une chose naturelle mais en fait non ! Ils ne connaissent pas la magie et ne peuvent donc pas le savoir ! Quand aux néréides, regardez ! Elles sont ennemies entre elles et se font la guerre ! Et pour les tempêtes, les démons des airs les aident ! Quand aux tsunamis ou autres vagues géantes, peu leur importent les dégâts ! Elles doivent se faire la guerre et ne se posent pas plus de questions ! Sinon, elles sont aussi très utiles et veillent à la conservation des éléments marins, animaux et végétaux, tout en donnant aux hommes le droit de naviguer. Les démons sont autant utiles que dangereux, enfin... c'est ce que je pense et... et... je crois que c'est tout !"  
  
"30 points pour Gryffondor ! Mr. Lupin vient de réaliser la parfaite analyse des démons ! Un peu brouillonne mais, pour en dégager l'essentiel, c'est que les démons sont des créatures utiles et bienfaisantes mais avides de pouvoir."  
  
La cloche sonna la fin du cours.  
  
"Nous continuerons plus tard ! Bonne fin d'après midi à tous !"  
  
Néanmoins, Harry arrêta Lily, gabrielle et les Maraudeurs avant qu'ils n'arrivent dehors puis il leur fit signe qu'il voulait leur parler seul à seuls.  
  
Ainsi donc, après qu'il eut fermé la porte, il se tourna vers eux et leur sourit avant de s'appuyer contre le bureau le plus proche et de rentrer tout de suite dans le vif du sujet :  
  
"Pensez-vous qu'un professeur puisse demander des cours à ses élèves ?"  
  
Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à des éclats de rire et Lily répondit :  
  
"Tout dépend du sujet."  
  
"Et bien, en fait cela concerne plus Gabrielle que les autres mais je me suis dit que vous voudriez probablement participer si elle acceptait et donc..."  
  
La concernée se mit à rougir :  
  
"MOI ? Donner des cours ? Mais sur quoi ? Je ne vois absolument pas ce que je peux t'apprendre de plus !"  
  
Harry lui sourit et dit : "Mais Gabrielle, tu te bats admirablement bien !"  
  
Elle comprit soudain et lui dit : "Tu veux que je t'apprenne les arts martiaux ?"  
  
"Oui. En fait, il y a deux raisons : la première est que je risque d'en avoir besoin un de ces jours, je ne sais pas quand mais il y a toutes les chances pour que cela arrive un jour ou l'autre. Et officieusement ce serait pour tester si le Näé augmente mes capacités physiques ou pas..."  
  
"Je... je veux bien mais... ça risque d'être long ! Très long et dur aussi et..."  
  
"Je suis décidé, le problème ne me concerne donc pas mais après c'est à toi de savoir si tu as l'envie et le temps !"  
  
"Je... oui, je pourrais, oui, bien sûr !" termina t-elle en souriant.  
  
"Tu me diras l'heure et le lieu !"  
  
"Hey, nous aussi on veut !" dire les autres en coeur.  
  
Harry ria doucement, il l'avait bien prévu.  
  
"Si elle veut, je n'y voit aucun inconvénient !"  
  
"Et bien, oui... ça ne cause aucun problème et... rahlalala ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Je vais commencer par où moi ?"  
  
"Pourquoi pas par le début ?" dit Sirius, qui était derrière elle, en passant ses bras autour de sa taille et en la regardant, la tête posée sur son épaule.  
  
"Oui, très bonne idée ! Je me demande pourquoi elle y a pas pensé plus tôt !" dit Remus.  
  
"Rôôôôh ! Ca va ! Je dis plus rien moi !" protesta Sirius en mettant sa tête dans les cheveux de la vampire.  
  
"Bon... on peut commencer maintenant dans la Salle sur Demande si ça vous dit !" proposa Gabrielle "car je crois savoir comment faire..."  
  
"Parfait !" dit Harry "mais je pense qu'on ne risque pas de se battre comme ça ?" ajouta t-il en montrant sa robe et sa cape de sorcier.  
  
"Non ! Ce n'est pas très pratique ! Mieux vaut des vêtements de sport moldus ! C'est ce qu'il y a de plus pratique !"  
  
"Et on va trouver ça où ?" demanda James.  
  
"Dans la Salle sur Demande !" dit Lily comme si c'était une évidence.  
  
"Bon, on y va !" dit Sirius en poussant Gabrielle par la taille vers la porte.  
  
Puis, ils sortirent tous à leur suite. Harry ferma la porte à l'aide d'un sortilège et ils s'en allèrent vers la Salle sur Demande...  
  
"Ca graaaaaaaatte !" se plaignait James sous les rires de ses amis. Il se sentait vraiment très mal dans les joggings moldus et ne cessait de se plaindre de l'étiquette qui dépassait du tissu.  
  
Lily, lassée de l'entendre se plaindre, régla l'affaire d'un coup de baguette magique et James cessa tout de suite ses jérémiades.  
  
"Bon, on va commencer par s'échauffer et... Que je n'aime pas cette impression !!!" se plaignit Gabrielle alors qu'elle devait être 'prof'.  
  
"Hum hum" fit Lily en rigolant.  
  
L'échauffement se passa sans réel problème sauf au moment d'arriver aux étirements : ce fut une véritable cacophonie de plaintes et de cris de douleurs.  
  
"NAAAAAAAANNNNN !!!" cria Remus quand Gabrielle s'assit sur lui pour qu'il réussisse son écart.  
  
"Allez !!!" elle s'appuya un peu plus et Remus entendit un craquement sonore. Gabrielle murmura quelque chose et Remus n'eut plus mal et était devenu plus souple qu'auparavant, comme par magie, ce qui était le cas.  
  
"Voilà Remus, maintenant, tu es très souple!"  
  
Il se releva douloureusement "Mais à quel prix !"  
  
"Je vais t'expliquer ! En fait, ce que je pratique, moi, est un sport magique ! Il y a des formules pour aider au développement du corps et tout effort est magiquement lié ! Quand tu réussis quelque chose pour améliorer ton physique une fois et que tu donnes une formule, tu prends les aptitudes nécessaires pour recommencer ! Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer cela autrement, j'espère que tu as compris !"  
  
Remus acquiesça puis dit :  
  
"S'il te plaît ! Maintenant que j'ai finis, je peux les torturer moi aussi ?"  
  
"Je t'en pris !" dit Gabrielle en riant.  
  
Une fois que tous eurent 'obtenu' le nécessaire de souplesse pour aller plus loin, elle leur dit : "Maintenant, cela ne relève que de vos capacités à vous et à vous seuls ! La magie n'y sera pour rien si vous n'avez pas la précision ou la rapidité ! Tout dépendra de vos aptitudes ! On va commencer par le combat à mains nues..."  
  
La suite au prochain épisode ! LoOol !  
  
L'histoire entre Harry/... arrive bientôt et Lily et James... vous allez voir ! C'est pour bientôt aussi mais cela va se dérouler d'une manière très inattendue !  
  
Sinon, pour ce qui est des lemons, Olympe Maxime (userID=540792) elle a accepté de les écrire ! Je lui donne les grandes lignes et elle, elle met les mots là-dessus. Elle a néanmoins tenu à ce que ce soit moi qui publie mais je vous rappelle que c'est ELLE qui écrit ces lemons et non moi, je n'ai aucunement contribué à les faire ! (les lemons ne m'intéressant pas)  
  
Je vous le rappelle, ces lemons sont placés dans le contexte de l'histoire et donc dans un ordre chronologique !  
  
Dans sa grande bonté, Olympe Maxime a déjà écrit le 1er lemon. Alors, quand dans cette fic-ci, on arrivera au moment du dit lemon, vous pourrez aller voir dans ma bio pour trouver le lien avec cette fic de lemons !  
  
Voili voilou !  
  
Bzou ! Et merciiiiiiiiiii pour toutes vos reviews ! Bzou !  
  
Bzou ! 


	41. Chapitre XL

Salut ! Alors voilà la suite, sans plus attendre !  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
"Gabrielle, je voudrais savoir une chose..." demanda Harry alors que la fin du mois de janvier approchait et qu'ils en étaient à leur cinquième séance d'entraînement.  
  
"Oui ?"  
  
"Comment fais-tu pour avoir autant d'armes sur toi sans te découper en morceaux ?"  
  
"Et bien, c'est très simple, les armes ne sont pas sur moi !"  
  
"Comment ça elle ne sont pas sur toi ?" demanda Sirius.  
  
James railla : "Sirius, tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne quand tes mains se font baladeuses !"  
  
Ce qui lui valut un regard des plus noirs de la part des deux protagonistes.  
  
James leva les mains comme pour une trêve et dit :  
  
"Okay, okay, je dis plus rien moi !"  
  
"Pathétique Potter !"  
  
"Gabrielle ?"  
  
"Ah, oui ! Et bien en fait... venez voir..."  
  
"Accio malle !" fit-elle.  
  
Soudain, la malle apparut dans la pièce et se posa aux pieds de sa propriétaire.  
  
Elle avait sept serrures et Gabrielle ouvrit la sixième.  
  
A l'intérieur se trouvait une impressionnante collection d'armes blanches.  
  
"Je n'ai qu'à penser à l'arme que je désire et elle m'apparaîtra dans les mains. Je n'aurai qu'à m'en saisir !"  
  
Et, comme pour mieux illustrer ses explications, la dague d'argent gravée de runes apparue soudain dans sa main droite.  
  
"Et tu n'as que des armes blanches ?"  
  
La vampire hocha la tête en signe de négation et ouvrit la septième serrure.  
  
A l'intérieur de la malle, une imposante quantité de divers explosifs, armes à feu et poisons reposaient tranquillement.  
  
"Je ne m'approche plus de ta valise !" dit Lily avec une toute petite voix "Plus jamais !"  
  
Gabrielle rit et dit : "Si je ne savais pas m'en servir avec professionnalisme, je ne les aurai pas, ce serait trop risqué ! J'ai mes diplômes Lily ! Et puis il y a un charme, sinon la nitroglycérine aurait depuis longtemps explosé !"  
  
Cela ne rassura nullement Lily qui déglutit difficilement.  
  
Remus ne paraissait pas non plus rassuré tandis que James et Sirius ne voyaient pas ce qu'une boule de pâte avait de menaçant.  
  
Joignant le geste à la parole, ils s'amusèrent à jongler avec.  
  
Harry rattrapa les explosifs avant qu'ils ne s'amusent encore et les rangea en leur disant que ce n'était pas l'apparence qui déterminait le danger présent. En gros, que l'habit ne faisait pas le moine.  
  
Harry prit deux dagues dans ses mains et les observa avant de les faire tourner d'un mouvement de poignet.  
  
Il les reposa et observa les deux éventails rangés proprement et nettoyés.  
  
"Harry, tu veux toujours voir si le Näé a des effets sur ta résistance et ton physique ?" demanda Gabrielle.  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Alors choisis tes armes, on va tenter un combat !"  
  
"Sans entraînement ?"  
  
"Sans entraînement ! Un vrai combat !"  
  
Il hocha la tête avec un sourire et observa toutes les armes qui s'offraient à lui. Il pencha pour un sabre à la lame effilée et très léger.  
  
Gabrielle approuva son choix, disant que c'était une arme facile à manier de par sa légèreté et opta pour deux dagues longues avec deux pics de chaque côté de la lame.  
  
Les deux combattants se mirent face à face et Harry laissa le choix des règles à Gabrielle. Elle répondit :  
  
"On ne blesse pas, on neutralise"  
  
Lily et les maraudeurs s'éloignèrent un peu pour observer le spectacle qui allait se jouer devant leurs yeux.  
  
Les deux protagonistes se jaugèrent un instant du regard avant de passer tous les deux en mode attaque, sans préambule, et cela à une vitesse fulgurante.  
  
Gabrielle fit tournoyer ses dagues tout près du visage d'Harry qui se recula et fit siffler l'air avec la lame de son sabre.  
  
Les deux se faisaient face et étaient seulement à un mètre l'un de l'autre, leurs armes cinglant et sifflant. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux et l'on voyait qu'ils s'amusaient et que ce combat était purement amical.  
  
Soudain, Gabrielle lança un coup de pied qui bloqua Harry dans ses mouvements. Son talon était tout près du menton de son adversaire. Elle n'avait qu'à tendre sa jambe au maximum.  
  
Mais elle n'eut pas le temps car Harry lui aurait coupé le pied.  
  
Elle s'éloigna et lança une de ses dagues qui frôla l'oreille de Harry, faisant tomber au passage une de ses mèches de cheveux.  
  
Harry regarda ladite mèche tomber avec un sourire puis, jouant au même jeu, envoya son sabre sans les airs. Sabre qui fendit l'air et qui se piqua dans la manche de Gabrielle qui du la déchirer pour s'en sortir.  
  
"Grave erreur!" dit-elle "Tu es désarmé, et moi, il me reste une dague!"  
  
Harry s'en rendit compte et c'est avec un sourire narquois qu'il se dépêcha de ramasser la dague qu'elle avait envoyé quelques instants auparavant.  
  
"Plein de ressources !" lança t-il.  
  
Elle sourit et attaqua, prenant le sabre au passage et glissant la dague dans sa botte.  
  
"Voyons voir..."  
  
Elle attaqua et fit courir et bouger Harry dans tous les sens : elle l'obligea à monter sur une table et, quand il se retrouva acculé au mur, il dut sauter sur le tatami.  
  
Elle le suivit et le mena jusqu'à ses limites.  
  
C'est avec un grand sourire qu'ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux et que les autres vinrent les rejoindre.  
  
"T'es la meilleure !" lui dit Sirius, ce qui lui arracha un sourire tandis qu'il lui volait un baiser.  
  
"Vous n'êtes pas seuls !" fit remarquer Remus en souriant, heureux lui aussi.  
  
Harry revenait de l'entraînement et en profita pour prendre une douche apaisante.  
  
Il venait d'en sortir alors que Draco et Nymphëo discutaient dans le salon. Il les entendit dire :  
  
"Je ne sais pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet !"  
  
"T'inquiète pas, Dray, il comprendra, Harry comprend toujours !"  
  
Se doutant de ce qu'ils allaient lui dire, Harry se sécha et s'habilla et rentra silencieusement.  
  
"Bonjour Harry !" lança Nymphëo avec un doux sourire.  
  
"S'lut !" dit Draco.  
  
"On a..."  
  
"Quelque chose à me dire ?" dit Harry avec un sourire. "Pas la peine, je sais exactement ce que vous allez me dire et je suis sûr que Draco fera très bonne impression à la cité des elfes !"  
  
Draco lui sourit et ajouta : "Mais je n'en suis pas tout à fait convaincu !"  
  
Harry lui dit que s'il ne se comportait pas comme durant leur scolarité, Draco serait accueillit de la meilleure façon qui soit.  
  
"Et quand partez vous ?"  
  
"Ce soir..." dit Nymphëo "Une délégation armée viendra nous chercher..."  
  
"Je vous souhaite bonne chance et tout le bonheur possible !" dit Harry avec un grand sourire.  
  
Les deux lui sourirent puis annoncèrent qu'ils allaient manger aux cuisines.  
  
"Tu veux venir ?" demanda Draco.  
  
"Non... je n'ai pas faim... C'est gentil mais j'ai plus sommeil qu'autre chose !"  
  
Sur ce, ils s'embrassèrent tous, signe d'au revoir, et Draco lui glissa : "Si jamais il te faut un fou furieux pour une mission impossible, tu sais où me trouver !" avec un clin d'oeil.  
  
Puis, ils partirent, et Harry sombra dans un profond sommeil...  
  
Harry fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil sur son visage. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux.  
  
Il avait mal dormi. Et... il avait rêvé de la cité d'Atlantis. Plutôt étrange comme rêve. Il essaya de se rappeler de ce rêve en détail.  
  
Peu à peu, tout lui revînt en mémoire... il y avait une néréide... elle était belle... très belle... Ses cheveux, argentés, brillaient d'une aura bleutée et flottaient au gré des courants. Son visage était pourvu de deux yeux violets magnifiques et elle avait un corps digne d'une déesse... si belle... si pure... des jambes fines et longues, pourvues de magnifiques nageoires, d'un bleu translucide, avec de fines rainures partant du haut de son mollet et s'ouvrant jusqu'au talon, pour former comme une voile magnifique. Elle possédait aussi de longs bras fins, avec des mains gracieuses et légères. Sa peau paraissait si douce... si belle et si désirable... si blanche... elle appelait au toucher... Une aura d'un bleu intense se dégageait de la belle...  
  
Harry sentit comme un noeud se former dans son ventre... Comme... comme la fois où il s'était rendu compte de son amour pour Hermione mais là c'était... différent... plus fort...  
  
"C'est idiot !" se dit Harry "Je ne la connais pas et si ça se trouve elle n'existe même pas !"  
  
Il chassa ses pensées de son esprit et l'image de la jeune femme lui revînt aussitôt en mémoire. Il s'appliqua à se rappeler autre chose que de cette femme aux formes idylliques et... hum... complètement nue...  
  
Harry déglutit avec difficulté.  
  
Le visage de la sirène exprimait un désarroi profond et une plainte, comme un appel au secours sortait de sa bouche. Un chant magnifique... le chant des sirènes...  
  
Le paysage qui se formait derrière elle était une scène d'effroi totale, d'une laideur innommable...  
  
Des formes noires se mouvaient... Avec difficulté, Harry y reconnut les mangemorts... Il serra les dents...  
  
Il reconnut la cité d'Atlantis, si belle, maintenant ravagée par les éboulis et les éclairs verts des sorts de la mort lancés...  
  
Puis, soudain, la néréide se retourna et une forme noire s'approcha d'elle.  
  
Le mangemort leva sa baguette et Harry senti qu'il avait crié 'NON' à ce moment là...  
  
Il se rappela d'une intense lumière blanche, la néréide éclatante de beauté dans cette lumière qui ne faisait voir qu'elle, un dernier appel au secours puis rien... il s'était réveillé là...  
  
Il essaya de comprendre cet appel au secours mais il ne le comprit nullement... Il n'entendait que ce chant... si beau, si merveilleux...  
  
Soudain, quelqu'un tapa à sa porte, le faisant sursauter, et ainsi sortir de sa rêverie.  
  
"Harry ! Harry !"  
  
C'était le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
"Entrez !" dit Harry en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour s'habiller et se laver.  
  
Dumbledore entra et il entendit la voix de Harry, venant de la salle d'eau :  
  
"Que me vaut cette visite si matinale, Albus ?"  
  
"Et bien, voyez vous, un événement étrange s'est produit il y a quelques instants..."  
  
Harry arrêta net son mouvement... est ce que...  
  
"Je vous écoute !" dit-il après un moment de latence.  
  
"Il se trouve qu'une personne est arrivée !"  
  
"Et ?"  
  
"Et c'est une néréide !"  
  
Harry s'étouffa avec son dentifrice et recracha tout en toussotant.  
  
"Harry, vous allez bien ?"  
  
"Oui, oui, je... oui, oui je vais bien !"  
  
Harry s'essuya puis finit rapidement de s'habiller avant de sortir.  
  
"Je me trompe ou vous vous attendiez à la venue de cette sirène ?" demanda Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillants de malice derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.  
  
"Je... non mais avouez que c'est surprenant tout de même!" mentit Harry.  
  
"Si vous le dites... je vais prendre cela comme si c'était la vérité, vu que vous ne voulez pas me le dire !"  
  
Harry rougit comme un élève prit la main dans un sac de bombabouses.  
  
Harry suivit le directeur et lui demanda pourquoi il le prévenait alors qu'il n'avait pas prévenu les autres professeurs.  
  
"Parce qu'elle vous demande !" répondit le directeur de Poudlard, comme si c'était une évidence.  
  
"Mais... mais... je ne la connais pas et..."  
  
"Elle semble vous connaître pourtant !"  
  
"..."  
  
Arrivés devant l'infirmerie, Dumbledore le laissa entrer et resta devant la porte, la néréide avait demandé à ne parler qu'à Harry seulement.  
  
Avec beaucoup d'hésitation, Harry pénétra dans l'infirmerie et c'est là qu'il la vit...  
  
Son aura bleue contrastant avec la blancheur des draps l'entourait. Elle avait les yeux fermés et sa tête était reposée avec grâce contre le coussin.  
  
L'estomac de Harry fit un saut dans son ventre, son coeur loupa quelques coups et il sentit ses jambes devenir molles comme du coton.  
  
Dans sa tête, il se demandait bien pourquoi il était si anxieux même s'il savait d'avance la réponse.  
  
Comme mue par un instinct, la néréide ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, faisant sortir Harry de sa rêverie.  
  
"Bonjour Harry... je m'appelle Sélénée."  
  
"Oh mon Dieu !" Son coeur loupa d'autres battements "Si ça continue je fais un arrêt cardiaque ! Ci-gît Harry Potter, terrassé par la beauté, et par l'amour, le coup de foudre absolu..."  
  
"Comment ?..." fut le premier son qu'il prononça "Que..."  
  
Elle sourit, simplement, et se releva dans le lit, s'appuyant mieux contre les coussins.  
  
"Assieds-toi... Je vais tout te dire..."  
  
Et voilà !!! La suite au prochain épisode (forcément lol)  
  
Merci pour vos reviews !!!  
  
NOTE IMPORTANTE : je viens d'ouvrir un journal online (ou blog, comme vous voulez lol) l'adresse est dans ma bio et en fait, ce blog a pour unique but de vous informer dans l'évolution des différentes fictions que j'écrit, comme ça, vous saurez tout ! héhéhéhé !  
  
Bzou !  
  
PS : merci à Maelle pour avoir beta-reader !!! Merci aussi pour son amitié !  
  
Bzou ! 


	42. Chapitre XLI

sa lut à vous tous! Merci pour totues vos reviews, elles me font particulièrement plaisir! J'ai même rougit pour certaine tellement il y avait de compliments! je vous adore!!!!!!  
  
Note: pensez à aller faire un tour dans mon blog! ;) ce serait sympa de laisser un chtit mess!   
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
Chapitre 41:  
  
*****************  
  
*****************  
  
Draco se laissait lentement porter par le corbeau noir qui l'emmenait vers la fantastique cité des elfes.  
  
Il voyait Nymphëo devant lui. Tous deux étaient escortés par une garde importante, en vue des derniers événements.  
  
Bientôt, la cité se fit une place en face de lui, dans toute sa splendeur habituelle dont personne ne se lassait jamais.  
  
Il détailla chacun des traits de ce merveilleux endroit qu'il savait qu'il ne reverrait certainement pas après.  
  
Bientôt, il pu observer un peu mieux chaque détail qui se présentait à lui. Il vit aussi, par la même occasion, la foule énorme bien rangée qui attendait le retour de sa reine... et l'arrivée de son prétendant par la même occasion. Nymphëo lui avait dit que les nouvelles allaient très vite dans la cité et qu'il n'y avait aucun tabou ou presque.  
  
"Je m'y habituerai!" se dit l'ancien serpentard.  
  
Tous les corbeaux qui les portaient eux et la délégation se posèrent en une parfaite syncronisation sur la plate forme qui les acceuillait. Draco descendit de sa monture et manqua de tomber, trébuchant, nerveux comme jamais.  
  
Son aimée lui sourit avec tendresse et cela lui redonna un regain d'énergie. Il se redressa, donnant une meilleure image de lui même, mais il ne voulut pas non plus paraître prétentieux, alors, il observe avec attention les gens qui l'entourent.  
  
Ils n'ont pas vraiment une allure différente de celle qu'il leur a vu quand certains d'entre eux étaient partis combattre pour la défense de Poudlard et cela le rassura.  
  
Nymphëo lui fait signe de la suivre, ce qu'il fit. Peu à peu, la foule se disperse et Nymphëo et Draco se retrouvent bientôt seuls. C'est avec soulagement qu'il pénètre à la suite de Nymphëo dans la suite royale (NDA: tant qu'à faire ^^).  
  
"Et tu es observée ainsi tous les jours?" demanda Draco à l'elfe qui revenait dans la pièce aérée avec le fameux alcool bienfaisant des elfes.  
  
Elle lui en versa un peu dans une tasse aux gravures elfiques puis hocha la tête avec un sourire:  
  
"C'est mon lot quotidien!"  
  
"Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais!"  
  
Elle lui sourit de nouveau: "On s'habitue à tout..."  
  
Draco lui sourit à son tour puis s'approche et l'embrassa tendrement...  
  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Téséù qui eétait muni d'un grand sourire qui fendait son visage.  
  
"Ma chère soeur!Tu m'as manqué!"  
  
Il ne remarqua pas l'embarras des deux amants et serra sa soeur dans ses bras, qui répondit à l'accolade. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son cadet et se tourna vers son aimé:  
  
"Dray, voici Téséù, ou Té pour les intimes! C'est mon petit frère!"  
  
Draco se leva, sourit et serra la main nerveusement à Té. jamais il n'avait été aussi stressé. té du le sentir car il lui dit:  
  
"détends toi! Tu ne passes pas un examen!"  
  
Draco sourit et dit: "J'en ai pourtant bien l'impression!" ce qui fit rire les deux frères et soeurs.  
  
Peu à peu, la conversation délia les langues et Draco se sentit bientôt comme chez lui.  
  
Ils discutèrent quelques heures jusqu'à ce que la température tombe, signalant la venue imminente de la nuit.  
  
Té partit alors rejoindre ses propres appartements et Nymphëo dit à Draco de faire comme chez lui pendant qu'elle descendait à la cascade prendre un bain. Il sourit et elle partit...  
  
***********  
  
***********  
  
Plus nerveux que jamais, Harry s'assit et regarda la néréide droit dans les yeux. Il les fixa intensément et la regarda avec une lueur étrange au fond des yeux.  
  
Il fut sortit de sa rêverie par la voix magnifique de la créature des eaux.  
  
"Nous avons tous besoin d'aide Harry..."  
  
Il la regarda étrangement, cherchant ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.  
  
"Ecoute moi, sans m'interrompre... je t'en prie!"  
  
Il hocha la tête en signe d'accord puis s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans le fauteuil tout en écoutant attentivement les propos de Sélénée.  
  
"Tu connais la légende des néréides et de leur cité, Atlantis. je sais que je n'ai point le besoin de raconter cette histoire car je sais pertinnement que tu la connais. je... je suis la plus jeune de mes soeurs et voilà depuis ma naissance que je rêve d'un petit garçon aux yeux verts et à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Un petit garçon que, toutes les nuits, j'ai vu grandir et souffrir, martyrisé par ses oncles et tantes. je l'ai vu rentrer à son école de sorcellerie et je l'ai vu grandir et s'épanouir, mais aussi souffrir et pleurer. Aujourd'hui, je connais ce petit garçon par coeur. Et ce n'est plus un petit garçon, mais... mais un homme..."  
  
Elle le fixa étrangement avant de continuer son récit.  
  
"Quand j'ai su que tu étais là, j'ai voulu te rencontrer mais cela m'était interdit. Aujourd'hui, je regrette de pouvoir le faire car si je te voie maintenant, c'est au prix d'un grand malheur."  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension, son cerveau assimilant tout doucement les informations.  
  
"Un grand nombre d'ombres noires qui se faisaient appeller mangemort sont venues et ont attaqué la cité. Il y avait à leur tête un homme qui semblait être un descendant d'un serpent. Il a tué quelques unes de mes soeurs. Nous aurions pu le chasser grâce à notre don qui nous permet de contrôler l'élémentaire eau mais... mais je ne sais par quel moyen, il a réussit à passer outre cela et à nous rendre sans défenses..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu de mes soeurs, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'un des mangemorts s'est approché de moi et qu'il y a eu un éclat de lumière intense. A ce moment, j'ai souhaité ta venue. Que tu me sauves. Et... tu es là..." finit elle.  
  
Harry ne dit rien pendant un moment, cherchant ses mots puis renonça à sa série de questions et résuma ses pensées en une seule phrase:  
  
"qu'attends tu de moi?"  
  
"de l'aide..."  
  
Elle lui sourit d'un air désolé et harry ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre. Il se sentit fondre comme glace au soleil...  
  
"laisse moi y réfléchir. je vais t'aider, je te le promet mais... c'est assez compliqué. Il faut que j'en parle au directeur en plus."  
  
"Si tu veux lui parler, fait le! j'ai toute confiance en toi, Harry."  
  
Il ne sut que répondre et détourna le regard des yeux de la néréides qui l'ensorcelaient.  
  
La néréide lui demanda:  
  
"pourquoi détournes tu le regard?"  
  
Ca avait le mérite d'être franche et direct.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas et sourit en guise de réponse.  
  
Sélénée se releva dans son lit et fronça joliment les sourcils en l'observant tandis qu'il réfléchissait maintenant à la situation de la jeune sirène.  
  
Il eu soudain une illumination, une révélation.  
  
"je peux t'aider" dit-il "seulement, je dois d'abord vérifier quelque chose! Et si ce que je pense est vérifié, alors, je peux te dire que nous avons un sacré problème sur les épaules! mais aussi la solution à ton malheur!"  
  
"Quel est-il?"  
  
"le Näé. je pense que c'est le Näé qui a empêché ta magie de fonctionner. Et je pense que c'est aussi le Näé qui t'a ammené à moi. Si c'est le cas, cela signifie que Voldemort en possède aussi un. Les chances sont de nouveau égales, nous sommes à armes égales et il va falloir que je trouve un moyen pour le vaincre. Mais je possède moi-même un Näé et je vais pouvoir t'aider si mon hypothèse est la bonne."  
  
Elle lui sourit et se pencha simplment pour lui faire une bise au survivant qui en eu des frissons dans le dos.  
  
"Merci, Harry..."  
  
Il ne répondit rien et sorti, tout simplement, en lui lançant un dernier regard avec un sourire avant de partir...  
  
**************  
  
**************  
  
"C'est vrai ce que l'on dit?" demanda James qur le qui-vive.  
  
"je crois bien, oui..."  
  
"de quoi?" demanda lily.  
  
"On dit qu'il y a un ou une nouvelle venue! Arrivé cette nuit! On ne sait pas qui c'est!" résuma remus.  
  
Gabrielle s'assit aux côtés de Lily, lançant un bonjour général et embrassa Sirius.  
  
"quel est le programme aujourd'hui?" demanda ce dernier.  
  
"Sortie annulée!" dit james avec déception.  
  
"QUOI? Mais ce n'est pas possible!!" dit Sirius.  
  
"Au dernier moment! selon dumbledore, la personne arrivée cette nuit est porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles!" dit remus.  
  
Les filles soupirèrent et dirent: "A défaut de sortie, on se contentera d'une visite du château!"  
  
"Pourquoi?" demanda Sirius.  
  
"Et bien, mon chéri" commença Gabrielle "Lily et moi avons découvert une nouvelle pièce phénoménale!"  
  
Lily hocha la tête avec ferveur et continua:  
  
"La pièce des Univers! C'est une pièce sphérique où quand on y entre, on se retrouve en apesanteur! C'est trop bien!"  
  
"de plus, on peut facilement faire une "visite rapide" de l'univers et être témoins de scènes qui se passent à des milliards d'années lumières de chez nous!" dit gabrielle avec joie.  
  
"Waouh!" s'exclama simplement james.  
  
remus et Sirius étaient bouches-bées.  
  
"Et où se trouve cette pièce?" demandèrent les maraudeurs aux filles.  
  
"dans la tour nord, la tour d'astronomie! Quand tu arrives à la 70ème marche, tu pousses la brique qui a une fissure en forme d'étoile avec ta baguette et tu dis: "Spherius" et tu peux entrer!"  
  
"Vous avez découvert ça quand?"  
  
"En sortant de cours! ma baguette a ripé et en même temps Lily faisait le compte rendu du cours où l'on avait parlé d'un objet de divination nommé Sphérius. C'est tout! le plus grand des hasards!"  
  
Les garçons acquiésèrent en silence. Ils ne pouvaient pas trop savoir de quoi parlait le cours vu que la divination n'était pas dans leurs options.  
  
"Vous nous montrerez ça?" demanda james.  
  
Les filles acquiésèrent et tous terminèrent rapidement leur petit déjeuner afin d'aller visiter cette fameuse pièce des Univers...  
  
***************  
  
***************  
  
Les filles et les maraudeurs se dirigeaient vers la Pièce des Univers quand ils croisèrent Rogue. Un sourire méchant illumina le visage de James qui se tînt en retrait de ses amis pour complètement s'en défaire.  
  
Il suivit le serpentard dans les couloirs de Poudlard et le coinça dans un couloir.  
  
"Alors, Servilo? On complote dans Poudlard?"  
  
Rogue se retourna et sortit sa baguette tout en lançant un sort. mais James fut plus rapide que lui.  
  
"endol.." commença le serpentard.  
  
"Silencio!" Rogue ne pouvait désormais plus parler.  
  
james s'avança avec une lueur malsaine dans le regard.  
  
"servilo! Ca faisait longtemps, non? Et tu sais quoi? Tu vas regretter d'être un serpentard! D'être mangemort!"  
  
Rogue voulut parler mais seul un grognement sourd sortit de sa bouche.  
  
james s'avança et souleva la manche du Serpentard. Il s'aperçut avec étonnement que l'avant bras droit de l'adolescent était vierge de tout tatouage noir représentant une tête de mort avec un serpent sortant de la bouche.  
  
James vit une lueur de triomphe dans le regard du Serpentard et répliqua:  
  
"Tu n'as pas encore 17 ans, j'avais oublié!"  
  
Avec une lueur sadique dans le regard, james fit pivoter l'adolescent la tête vers le bas et sa robe se baissa, révélant les mêmes jambes maigrelettes et pâlichonnes.  
  
"Oh, mais tu n'as pas changé de caleçon depuis la fin de la 5ème année!" s'exclama narquoisement James.  
  
Soudain, un cri retentit dans le couloir:  
  
"POTTER!!! FAIS LE DESCENDRE IMMEDIATEMENT!!"  
  
James se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il faisait et fit redescendre Rogue et le posa avec plus ou moins d'attention sur le sol.  
  
"POTTER!!! JE CROYAIS QUE TU AVAIS MURIT MAIS APPAREMMENT PAS!! TOUJOURS AUSSI IMBECILE A CE QUE JE VOIT!! COMME QUOI, JE SAVAIS BIEN QUE J'AVAIS RAISON!! TU ES TOUJOURS UN GAMIN POTTER!!! POURQUOI FAIS TU CELA???"  
  
"Je..." mais james ne tenta pas de se justifier, son acte étant parfaitement injustifié. Et le pire était qu'il le savait. Il avait voulut se défouler et Rogue était arrivé. malheureusement pour lui.  
  
leidt Rogue s'en alla sans un mot sauf un grognement qui ressemblait à: "je vous tuerait et Evans et potter souffriront! je vous le promet!"  
  
"lily..."  
  
"IL N'Y A PAS DE LILY!! TU ME DEGOUTES POTTER TU ME DEGOUTES!! TU ME DONNE ENVIE DE VOMIR!!!"  
  
Sur ce, elle le giffla et James fut gratifié d'un tatouage non pas noir sur l'avant bras, mais rouge sur la joue droite, ayant la forme d'une main.  
  
Lily tourna les talons, fulminante, emplie de colère, et parti sans un mot.  
  
Gabrielle regarda les garçons et s'excusa avant de partir à la suite de Lily.  
  
"James, je ne veux pas te vexer..." dit remus en le regardant.  
  
"Mais tu l'as mérité!" termina Sirius.  
  
James ne répondit rien, la tête prise entre ses mains...  
  
**************  
  
**************  
  
Cette scène ne vous a pas vaguement rapellé quelque chose? ^^  
  
Lol.  
  
Voili voilou c'est finito pour aujourd'hui! Le premier LEMON est PUBLIE!! le lien est dans ma BIO!! Allez y si vous voulez!  
  
Sinon, le prochain chapitre sera bientôt là!  
  
Et merciiiiiiiiiii pour vos reviews!!!!  
  
On se retrouve très bientôt!  
  
Bzou! 


	43. Chapitre XLII

Salut!!!!!!!  
  
Vous vous rendez compte? oO On en est à plus de la moitié sautille de joie mais ça veut aussi dire que la fin approche essuie une larme  
  
Mais bon, il nous reste encore près de... environ 29 chapitres; peut être un peu plus... :'( je veux pas arriver à la fin!!!! :'( :'(  
  
Bon, sur cette note déprimante, voilà la suite, avec une humeur somme toute moins morose!  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"JE LE HAIS JE LE DETESTE!!!" cria Lily Evans à travers les couloirs de Poudlard alors que gabrielle essayais de la résonner tant bien que mal.  
  
"Lily, calme toi! respire un grand coup et assied toi cinq minutes!" lui dit-elle alors qu'elles arrivaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.  
  
"mais quel immature, sans blague! Je croyais qu'il avait changé, je commençais même à l'apprécier vraiment! Mais il a fallut que Monsieur Potter fasse des siennes! Le gosse immature, prétentieux, arrogant et crétin est revenu à la charge! Ha!! ça pour être revenu, il est revenu! A la charge même! Comme le proverbe le dit si bien: le naturel revient à la charge quand on le chasse! et bien potter n'échappe point à la règle! je le hais, je le déteste, je..."  
  
Et ainsi de suite. Lily continuait sa longue diatribe tandis que Gabrielle avait renoncé à tout moyen de l'arrêter, la laissant vider son sac.  
  
Mais le pire était à venir... james, accompagnés de remus et sirius, pénétra dans la salle commune. Et la guerre fut déclarée...  
  
"POTTER? HORS DE MA VUE!"  
  
"J't'ai pas sonné, Evans. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est une salle commune."  
  
"A OUAIS!?!? BEN C'EST LA SALLE COMMUNE DES GRYFFONDORS ICI ET VU CE QUE TU AS FAIT TOUT A L'HEURE, ET BIEN TU NE MERITES EN AUCUN CAS D'ÊTRE DE CEUX LA!!!"  
  
James, qui jusqu'à présent avait gardé un ton calme et froid pour ne pas envenimer la situation, explosa:  
  
"A OUAIS?? EVANS, TOI, TU AURAIS DU ALLER A SERDAIGLE CAR T'AS PAS UN BRIN DE COURAGE! MADEMOISELLE JE SAIS TOUT JE SUIS LA PREFETE ET LA MEILLEURE!! TU ES INSUPPORTABLE!!!"  
  
"POTTER TA GUEULE!!! FERME LA UN PEU TU VEUX!! MAINTENANT DEGAGE!!"  
  
"NON CE SERA TOI QUI DEGAGERA EVANS!! JE NE PARTIRAI PAS D'ICI!!!"  
  
Et la dispute continua. A côté de cela, Remus, Sirius et gabrielle étaient désemparés.  
  
"Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?" demanda le lycantrope.  
  
Pour toute réponse, les deux autres haussèrent les épaules en signe d'impuissance...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Harry alla droit au bureau de Dumbledore, en quête de conseils. Il lui expliqua la situation de la néréide en laissant toutefois certains points dans l'ombre. Pour toute réponse, le vieux directeur lui dit qu'il les trouverait par lui-même car lui seul possédait le Näé...  
  
C'est donc l'esprit embrumé que harry ressortit de son entretient avec Albus. Il alla au repas et ne parla à personne, un long monologue interne ayant lieu dans sa tête. Au bout du compte, il avait décidé d'aller voir sélénée pour mettre au point un plan avec elle.  
  
Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie et entra. Il la trouva couchée, les yeux fermés, identique à la première fois qu'il l'avait vue dans cette infirmerie.  
  
Harry se pencha sur son visage et l'observa d'un peu plus près. Il pouvait voir que sa peau était d'un blanc de porcelaine et qu'il s'en dégageait une aura d'un bleu électrique.  
  
Harry observa avec minutie ses yeux clos, sa bouche entrouverte. Il la trouvait si belle ainsi endormie.   
  
"Je... je ne peux pas la réveiller!" se dit-il.  
  
Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle se réveille. Elle était... trop belle ainsi... Comme une beauté endormie en laquelle someille un démon. Et ce démon s'apellait amour.  
  
Harry continua à la dévisager au sens propre du terme quand la belle ouvrit les yeux, sentant un souffle chaud sur son visage:  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres à peine, quelques minuscules centimètres.  
  
La voix de sélénée acheva le pauvre harry qui se pencha un peu plus, faisant ainsi rencontrer ses lèvres et les siennes.  
  
Il sentait ce doux contact et il la vit écarquiller les yeux de stupeur puis il ne vit plus rien. Il avait fermé les yeux, savourant le moment présent.  
  
Il la sentit passer ses bras autour de son cou et se presser contre lui, répondant au baiser, l'attirant contre elle.  
  
C'est ainsi enlacés qu'ils se dirent "je t'aime" pour la première fois...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Il faut absolument faire quelque chose!" s'exclama Sirius en se bouchant les oreilles tandis que Lily et James en étaient à leur cinquième dispute de la soirée.  
  
"Oui, mais quoi???" demanda Gabrielle.  
  
Remus eu l'air rêveur un moment puis dit en murmurant:  
  
"J'ai peut être la solution..."  
  
Il fit signe à ses amis de se pencher vers lui et ils se placèrent en rond, formant un cercle qui se voulait discret.  
  
"Gabrielle, tu es la meilleure amie de Lily..."  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
"Sirius, tu es comme un frère pour james..."  
  
Nouveaux hochements de tête.  
  
"Alors il suffit que, chacun de votre côté, vous les poussiez à revenir l'un vers l'autre! Et puis, il faut qu'ils sortent ensemble! james est amoureux d'elle depuis sa première année et lily en pinçait pour lui pour avant leur dispute! et ce doit toujours être le cas!"  
  
Sirius sourit, Gabrielle aussi et remus vînt compléter cet étalage de sourire satisfaits.  
  
"C'est à nous de jouer!"  
  
Sirius se retrouna soudain et s'exclama soudain, devant toute la salle commune réunie qui observait Lily et le maraudeur se disputer:  
  
"LA HAINE EST PROCHE DE L'AMOUR!"  
  
"SIRIUS LA FERME!!!" dirent en même temps les deux protagonistes.  
  
"Et en plus, ils sont d'accord sur ce même point, mon chéri!" dit gabrielle en en rajoutant une couche, sur celle qui était déjà bien épaisse.  
  
Lily fulminait et James se retrouva affublé de son troisième tatouage rouge à la marque de cinq doigts sur la joue droite, de la soirée...  
  
Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son dortoir puis Gabrielle la suivit. Sirius discuta un peu avec james et remus.  
  
"jamesie... si tu veux attirer son attention, tu l'as toute entière mais..."  
  
"JE SAIS PATMOL! JE SAIS!"  
  
Les trois maraudeurs s'approchèrent les uns des autres et james murmura sur un ton de conspirateur:  
  
" Changement de sujet! la pleine lune est dans deux jours... et Peter..."  
  
Les deux autres comprirent.  
  
"On fait comment pour rentrer sous le saul cogneur sans lui?" demanda Sirius tristement.  
  
"Gabrielle..." dit remus. "Elle est vampire, elle est donc animagus chauve souris!"  
  
Un sourire illumina le visage des trois compère qui mirent leurs mains les unes sur les autres et les lancèrent en l'air en un "PAROLE DE MARAUDEUR" tonitruant...  
  
... Suivit d'un :" GABRIELLE JE VAIS TE TUER" gargantuesque venu tout droit du dortoir des filles.  
  
S'en vînt ensuite une gabrielle, les épaules tombantes.  
  
"Son maléfice de chauve furie est épatant!"  
  
Elle s'assit sur les genoux de Sirius qui passa son bras autour de sa taille.  
  
"Elle a pas osé faire ça quand même?"  
  
"Si!"  
  
"..."  
  
"J'ai fait un commentaire de trop..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Elle va se calmer!"  
  
"Ca vaudrait mieux oui..."  
  
"On peut te demander un service?" demanda James après un temps de latence.  
  
"Oui, quel est-il?" questionna la vampire.  
  
"Et bien voilà..."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Harry rompit le baiser et regarda Sélénée droit dans les yeux. Il y lu tout son bonheur, toute sa joie...  
  
Il lui sourit, elle lui sourit... Ils s'aimaient.  
  
Harry se dégagea de son étreinte et déclara:  
  
"Ca a beau être très agréable, il faut tout de même que je te dise ce pour quoi j'étais venu au départ..."  
  
"Je t'écoute."  
  
"Il faut que je tente une genre d'expérience avec le Näé. On ira dans le lac tous les deux et je tenterai de maîtriser tes pouvoirs. Si j'y arrive, c'est que Voldemort possède un Näé."  
  
"D'accord."  
  
"Et après je tenterai de régler ton problème et je chercherais à savoir ce qu'il est advenu de tes soeurs..."  
  
"merci Harry..."  
  
"de rien..."  
  
Il se pencha et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de lui dire:  
  
"Tu veux que je reste?"  
  
"Non... c'est bon... à moi que tu ne saches faire parler les murs car je vais dormir!" dit elle avec un rire qui provoqua des frissons chez harry.  
  
Ce rire... si beau, si plein d'espoir, et de naïveté... mais aussi rempli d'allégresse et de réalité, de désillusions...  
  
Ce rire... Il lui faisait plus d'effet que celui d'Hermione et...  
  
Il l'avait oublié... il avait oublié hermione, totalement oubliée... Et il n'en éprouvait aucun remord... aucun.  
  
Deux jours passèrent encore. Harry était plus amoureux que jamais et passait son temps avec Sélénée qui était maintenant sortie de l'infirmerie, vu qu'elle avait simplement besoin de repos. Lily haïssait toujours james et celui-ci le lui rendait bien même si c'était simplement sous le coup de la colère... et qu'il l'aimait. Gabrielle et Sirius filaient le parfait amour. Remus avait donné rendez vous à maelle la serpentarde une semaine après la pleine lune et, au plus grand bonheur du loup-garou, elle avait accepté. Aucune nouvelles de Draco et Nymphëo, ce qui était plutôt bon signe: Draco avait des chances d'avoir été accepté par le peuple elfe. Rogue, Malfoy, Lestrange et Black (et le frère de Sirius et sa cousine Bellatrix) reprenaient de la graine, ce qui inquiétait sensiblement les maraudeurs, tout comme Harry. cela ne pouvait rien annoncer de bon... (NDA: et oui! héhéhé! pendant.. attendez je compte... pendant 5 chapitres, aucune attaque héhéhé! alors bon... lol je dit rien de plus! :-# ).  
  
Harry er sélénée se dirigèrent vers le lac et s'assirent sur la rive, la château brillant de mille feux dans la nuit.  
  
"On va tenter, tu veux?" demanda Harry à sa bien aimée qui pour toute réponse commença l'expérience.  
  
Elle dirigea sa main, la paume levée vers le ciel, en direction du lac. Harry écarquilla les yeux quand il vit une petite quantité d'eau lui venir dans le creux de la main et former nombre de volutes dans les airs, sous les ordres de la néréide.  
  
Il sentait le pouvoir qui émanait de la sirène et tenta de la maîtriser mais il se heurta à un cuisant échec et fut propulsé à quelques mètres, complètement trempé.  
  
Sélénée se leva précipitemment et se pressa de le relever.  
  
"Désolée! Vraiment désolée! je... un reflexe, tu comprends?"  
  
Harry sourit et recracha un peu d'eau tandis que la Néréide faisait s'évaporer l'eau qui couvrait le sorcier.  
  
Harry la remercia puis dit:  
  
"On recommence." Plus déterminé que jamais.  
  
La néréide répéta l'opération. Harry se concentra un peu plus et mit toute son énergie dans son désir: il voulait maîtriser cette eau que sélénée maniait avec tant de facilité.  
  
Et ce fut chose faite. L'eau passa de la main de la sirène à celle de Harry qui lui sourit narquoisement.  
  
"A mon tour!"  
  
Et il l'aspergea d'eau.  
  
"Ah, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme cela!" dit Sélénée en se levant et en dirigeant sa main vers le lac mais...  
  
Harry lui souriait de toutes ses dents et hocha la tête de gauche à droite.  
  
"Non, non, non..."  
  
Et il la poussa dans l'eau, tombant lui aussi. Puis, il lui redonna l'usage de son pouvoir et la néréide pu lui apprendre certaines manipulations comme l'évaporation ou encore la glaciation ou bien la sculpture d'eau, très artistique. La néréide précisa qu'il pouvait contrôler l'eau mais pas la créer.  
  
Harry acquiesa avant de la prendre par la taille et de l'embrasser de nouveau.  
  
Baiser auquel elle répondit...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Harry dormait, tenant Sélénée dans ses bras tout contre lui, comme un trésor immense. Il se réveilla en la sentant bouger. Il l'observa et il en vînt à la conclusion que son aimée était en proie à un cauchemard.  
  
Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de la secouer tout doucement pour la réveiller mais, une fois ceci fait, elle s'acula contre Harry, mit sa tête dans ses bras entourant ses genoux et se mit à pleurer.  
  
Harry l'entoura de ses bras et lui chuchota des paroles de réconfort.  
  
"Chuuuuut Ma douce...Qu'y a t-il?... Ce n'était qu'un cauchemard!... allez.... chuut..."  
  
Mais elle hocha négativement la tête en disant:  
  
"Mes soeurs... elles vont mourir! Toutes mourir! Et je ne peux rien faire et..."  
  
"Je vais trouver quelque chose..." lui promit Harry "Je te le jure..."  
  
"Merci..."  
  
"C'était ça ton cauchemard?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Et...?"  
  
"Et Voldemort les utilise comme animaux de laboratoires!"  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"je le tuerais avant qu'il ne fasse pire... C'est promis!"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Finiiiiiit!  
  
Et voilà, Louise, (qui au passage est dans ma classe et me harcèle gentiment :p) tu as la suite lol.  
  
Ce n'est pas très conséquent mais... héhéhé vous allez voir   
  
Sinon là je suis un peu (bcp ok ok) déprimée et j'ai eu du mal à 'pondre' ce chapitre là! vivement les batailles où je vais pouvoir me défouler sur mes pauvres petits personnages   
  
Javais oublié: Nouveau Lemon! Lien dans ma bio!  
  
Bzou! 


	44. Chapitre XLIII

**_Chapitre 43:_**

"Plan B!" dit Remus.

"Plan B!" acquiécèrent les autres.

Les trois compères se serrèrent la main avant que la vampire ne monta au dortoir.

Elle frappa trois coups puis entra. Lily était allongée sur son lit, en train de lire... enfin, de lire... avec un livre à l'envers?

"Lily?"

"Mmmmm."

"LILY!" Gabrielle s'empara du livre et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Hey, je lisais!"

"Et moi je suis mangemorte! Sérieusement Lily, je voudrais te parler! Ca fait des jours que tu m'évites! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Il y a que tu restes avec Potter, vu que tu es avec Sirius. Et je ne supporte PAS Potter!"

"Lily, calme toi."

"C'est un imbécile! Un ver decérébré, une limace sans bave, une veracrasse venimeuse, un hippogriffe sans ailes, un..."

"T'AS FINI OUI?"

"Non! C'est aussi un... Humpf!"

Son amie lui avait mit sa main sur la bouche pour la faire taire.

"Et maintenant tu vas m'écouter!"

Lily rendit les armes et Gabrielle pu retirer sa main.

"James regrette profondément ce qui s'est passé!"

"S'il croit que je ne regrette pas! On était amis et il s'est comporté comme l'imbécile qu'il est et..."

"Lily!" gronda la vampire "Tu te tais et tu m'écoutes! Ensuite, il reconnaît avoir agit comme un imbécile et que tu as raison. Il reconnaît aussi qu'il a fait cela sans aucune raison apparente et ajoute que vos disputes, il en a marre et qu'il te demande de le pardonner."

Lily eu un reniflement de mépris puis dit:

"Et c'est vrai ce mensonge? Potter n'a jamais eu de remords! Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui? Gabrielle, je le connais trop bien pour savoir que..."

"Lily, c'est la vérité!"

En fait, c'était un gros mensonge, car James était aussi en colère que la belle Lily mais bon... Il fallait le faire... Plan B, idée de Remus. Mais si l'un ou l'autre découvrait le poteau rose... mieux ne vallait pas savoir ce qu'il adviendrait des trois conspirateurs.

"C'est... c'est vrai?" demande Lily, sa colère tombant un peu.

"Oui, c'est vrai. Il regrette et te demande pardon!"

"Je..." Elle se renfrogna.

"C'est pas gagn" pensa Gabrielle.

"je... Bon... je lui pardonne à une condition!"

"Laquelle? je transmets!"

"Qu'il me fasse ses excuses en face et ce sera tout pardonné!"

"Je lui dirai!" dit gabrielle, souriante.

Elle fit une bise sur le front à son amie et partit avec les autres, en attendant la suite du plan B...

¤¤¤¤

Sirius et Remus avaient tenté de trouver James mais ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Ils retournèrent donc dans la tour des Gryffondors où ils y trouvèrent gabrielle... en compagnie de James. Visiblement elle faisait comme si de rien n'était.

Les deux conspirateurs espéraient que james partirait afin de connaître la réaction de Lily mais ce dernier n'était pas près de partir.

Et malheureusement pour eux, James était à peine parti que Lily arriva. Et elle travailla avec ses amis jusqu'au soir.

En allant se coucher, Sirius et remus essayèrent de parler à James mais celui ci était résolument endormi.

Le lendemain, Lily était toujours présente à leurs côtés, étrange, car elle ne cherchait plus la dispute et James en était heureux, c'était un peu de calme à prendre.

Aucune dispute n'éclata. Cela laissa Sirius et remus faire toutes les hypothèses les plus invraisemblables sur la raison de ce comportement.

Seule gabrielle connaissait toute la situation: Lily attendait des excuses. Excuses que James devait attendre de Lily.

La journée passa lentement. Dans une atmosphère d'attente et d'entente cordiale et colérique. Lily commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter et Gabrielle le voyait.

"Pff!" soupira la tigresse en faisant tomber son front sur ses parchemins "Je ne trouve rien sur la révolution des orcs de Russie en 1756 dans ce livre!"

cela faisait 2 heures que les filles et les garçons planchaient sur un devoir d'histoire de la magie particulièrement difficile: une dissertation qui avait pour sujet: "Les orcs en Russie, 1756, révolution: avaient ils raison? Cela était il justifié?"

Pas plus compliqué que ça, non?

"Et si on allait à la bibliothèque?" proposa la vampire.

Lily acquiesa et suivit son amie, laissant james, Sirius et Remus seuls.

Mais pas pour lontemps. Une fan inconditionelle de James vînt le coller et il ne réussit à s'en décoller qu'en s'en allant, pour jouer au quidditch.

"Vais dans le parc". chuchota t-il avant de partir, son balai, réduit dans sa poche. mais cela n'enpêcha pas quelques filles de le suivre. Depuis la dispute entre lily et james, cette manie des groupies était revenue en grande force, au grand damn des maraudeurs.

Comme un seul homme, les deux conspirateurs se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le parc.

¤¤¤¤

Sirius et Remus étaient partis dans le parc, à la recherche de James.

Chacun avait un rôle bien précis. Le premier, Sirius, devait aller parler à James pendant que le second, Remus, devait éloigner les groupies de ce dernier.

Rien de bien compliqué a priori mais... Non seulement il allait falloir convaincre James mais en plus il faudrait tenir en laisse ses fans enragées.

En effet, Monsieur Potter s'entraînait au quidditch en solo. Et manque de bol, ses groupies le suivaient à tous ses entraînements. de plus, les Sirius' groupies étaient passées au stade de James' groupies, vu que le premier était définitivement prit. Le fan club de remus, lui restait tel qu'il était, c'est à dire aussi très nombreux...

En bref, pour faire plus court et plus simple: c'était mission drague.

Sirius siffla fort pour faire redescendre James des airs alors que Remus faisait un grand sourire à ces dames qui gloussèrent plus fort que jamais.

Patmol accueillit Cornedrue et l'emmena à l'écart sous les regards suspicieux.

"Cornedrue, faut que je te parle!"

"pas maintenant, Patmol. Je n'ai pas envie de parler."

"c'est à propos de Lily."

"QUOI? TU VIENS POUR ME PARLER D'EVANS???" hurla James.

Il allait continuer mais Sirius l'en empêcha en s'excusant auprès des filles "Le stress des exams!"

Remus maugréa "Les exams c'est dans beaucoup de temps... Il aurait pas pu trouver autre chose?"

Sirius l'ignora et dit:

"Tu te tais et t'écoutes! Lily s'excuse! Elle s'en veut de t'avoir ainsi traité et elle dit que tu as tes défauts mais que tu n'en restes pas moins un très bon ami. Elle ajoute aussi que si à l'avenir tu recommences, tu évites de le faire en sa présence. Elle te demande donc pardon."

Il y eu un moment de latence et... le visage de James s'éclaira pour mieux s'éteindre:

"C'est vrai? C'est pas des conneries?"

"Non" mentit Sirius.

"Et... enfin elle me pardonne vraiment, enfin je veux dire..."

"Oui."

"Bon..." il inspira un grand coup.

Puis il se mit à crier:  
  
"ELLE M'A PARDONNE!!! ELLE M'A PARDONNE!!! ELLE M'A PARDONNE!!! ELLE M'A PARDONNE!!!"

"C'est bon, Cornedrue, C'est bon!" tempéra Sirius alors que son ami entamait une danse du bonheur.

Sirius était content pour lui.

Le plan A avait été une catastrophe totale.Le coup du 'je te parle et je te convains pour faire ami-ami avec l'autre' n'avait pas marché, pas du tout. Surtout pour Lily.

Il savait que James était amoureux (et cela depuis longtemps) mais pour Lily, c'était un grand mystère. Il était clair qu'elle appréciait James mais...

Mais ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre et cela compliquait singulièrement les choses.

¤¤¤¤

C'était décidé. Harry avait un plan pour éliminer Voldemort une bonne fois pour toutes.

Ils étaient à armes égales côté pouvoir, tout se jouerait donc d'un point de vue stratégique.

Harry savait parfaitement quoi faire.

Le näé provenait d'une seule et même entité, ainsi, il pouvait très certainement localiser, avec de l'entraînement, l'autre partie du Näé, non?

Il s'assit donc, les jambes croisées, sur son lit et ferma les yeux.

Il concentra toute son attention à son Näé propre qu'il localisa en lui-même. Ensuite, il étendit sa vision encore et encore. Il ne vit rien pendant quelques minutes. Puis, il sentit la présence de la grotte aux dragons, avec le Näé de départ. Il avait réussi à localiser ce Näé là... il ne devrait pas trop y avoir de problèmes pour celui de Voldemort.

Il se concentra encore. Il étendit encore plus sa vision et son emprise sur les choses vivantes ou non, sur les puits de pouvoir de toutes sortes.

Il "passa" au dessus de la côte Ouest, côté Manche et y sentit vaguement quelque chose mais n'y fit pas attention. Il avait sentit une autre source de pouvoir, beaucoup plus puissante. Il se tourna vers ce puit de puissance et ce qu'il découvrit le stupéfia. Il était arrivé au dessus de la mer et toute cette aura de puissance venait de la cité Atlantis elle même. Et non pas de Voldemort. La cité était deserte sauf au fond des cachots où résidaient les soeurs de sa douce Sélénée, gardées par des tritons corrompus.

Ainsi, les sirènes avaient été trahies par des gens qu'elles croyaient de leur camp.

Illusion.

Harry remarqua aussi que, comme l'avait dit Sélénée, certaines néréïdes portaient quelques cicatrices dûes, non pas aux combats, mais aux expériences portées sur elles.

Le survivant esquissa une grimace de dégoût pour leurs bourreaux et sentit naître au fond de lui une rage sans nom. Mais il refoula vite ses sentiments pour mieux se concentrer sur l'objet de sa recherche.

Après avoir passé tout le territoire Anglais au peigne fin, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire, surtout par télépathie, cela était épuisant, Harry allait abandonner quand il repassa sur l'infime source de pouvoir qu'il avait déjà sentit auparavant.

Un doute l'effleura.

"Et si..."

Il concentra toute son attention sur ce point situé près de la cité Atlantis, sur une falaise et vit qu'il y avait là-bas un château en ruine digne des plus grand contes d'épouvante. Seulement, ce bâtiment avait l'air d'être parfaitement abandonné. Mais Harry n'abandonna pas et sonda plus profond dans les entrailles de la terre.

Il découvrit alors sous le château en ruine des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnées.

Il voyagea mentalement à travers couloirs et dédales, passant de salles en salles, de grottes en grottes... Et ce qu'il y découvrit l'effara.

Entre scènes de tortures, de viols, de beuveries et de batailles se tenait la plus immense des armées que jamais personne n'avait vu.

Et c'est là qu'il le vit, grand et puissant, sombre et ténébreux, ses deux yeux rouges, flamboyants , couleur de braise se fixant sur ses unités.

Voldemort, dans toute sa puissance.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et vit que le mage noir avait placé un sort de camouflage magique autour de lui. Seulement, ce camouflage n'était pas efficace à cent pour cent tellement la puissance qu'il cachait était énorme.

C'est cette partie de pouvoir que Harry avait sentit.

Harry se sentit partir. Un manque cruel d'énergie se faisait sentir.

Il entendit une voix, sentit des mains sur son visage, des mains douces...

"Harry! Harry!"

Il entrouvrit les paupières et vit, d'un regard trouble, Sélénée, le visage à l'air inquiet.

"Harry! Qu'y a t-il? Ca ne va pas? Harry! S'il te plaît! répond moi!" dit elle d'un ton suppliant.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais toute son énergie le quitta et il s'effondra sur son lit, évanoui.

¤¤¤¤

Il se réveilla dans un lieu blanc, tout blanc, d'un blanc éblouissant qui le força à refermer les yeux.

"Il se réveille! Harry... Tu m'entends?... Mon chéri..."

Il reconnu cette voix comme celle de Sélénée. Il savait qu'il y avait aussi du monde autour de lui encore.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il réussit à ouvrir totalement les yeux et pû se redresser un peu sur son coussin.

"Un nouveau tour à l'infirmerie!" se dit-il.

Autour de lui se tenaient Sélénée, Albus, et Pompom.

"je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas! c'était juste..."

"Vous allez bien après un coma de deux jours? Harry Potter! Me prenez vous pour une imbécile?" aboya Pompom.

"Je..."

"Je ne veux plus JAMAIS de coups comme celui là! Vous vous en êtes sortit in-extremis! Soyez heureux d'être encore vivant! la prochaine fois, faites vos petites ballades télépathiques auprès d'un sorcier qui puisse vous soutenir magiquement parlant! D'accord?" ajouta t-elle d'une voix plus douce mais quand même encore cinglante.

Harry acquiesa puis Dumbledore fit signe à Pompom de partir. cette dernière s'éxecuta.

Sélénée s'assit sur le bord du lit et Albus resta debout, face à lui.

"Harry... Qu'avez vous donc fait encore? A quoi rime cette mascarade?"

Le survivant lui sourit et dit:

"rapellez vos espions, Albus! Ils risquent leur vie pour rien maintenant!"

"mes espions?"

"Oui! Vos espions! Ceux qui infiltrent des petits camps mangemorts pour découvrir le QG de Voldemort! rapellez les! Je l'ai trouvé à leur place."

"Qu...quoi?"

Il fallu quelques secondes au directeur de Poudlard pour assimiler ce que venait de lui dire son futur élève, actuel professeur.

"Sur la côte Ouest, dans une falaise. En dessous d'un château délabré. Et à côté, dans la manche, il y a Atlantis."

"Atlantis?..."

Sélénée porta sa main à sa bouche, ouverte de stupéfaction.

Il y eu un moment de latence puis...

"Bien, harry. Quels sont vos plans?" demanda Dumbledore.

"Mes... MES plans?"

"Oui. Après tout, vous êtes au centre de cette guerre et c'est vous la personne la mieux placée! Plus que quiconque ici, même moi!" dit le directeur de Poudlard.

Harry réfléchit un instant puis dit:

"Je vais trouver quelque chose mais... en un premier temps, placez des sentinelles très discrètes autour de ce château. Il sera facile à trouver. je crois que c'est le seul château délabré sur la côte Ouest de tout le pays!"

Dumbledore acquieça, leur sourit puis dit, sur un ton grave:

"Harry... sélénée... C'est, comme on dit dans les grand films moldus, la dernière marche avant la grande bataille de cette guerre. Car maintenant, nous sommes en plein dedans et... nous n'avons plus le droit à l'erreur..."

¤¤¤¤

Merci très chers lecteurs! et je coupe ici! grande sadique toujours je suis .

Sinon, voyez vous le BIG quiproco qui se profile à l'horizon entre james et Lily? héhéhé. je vous prépare un truc phénoménal et pour leur premier baiser (oui oui c bientôt) et popur la bataille finale!

Et..........

ATTENTION! héhéhé! grande première! je répond aux reviews!!! wouhouhouhou! j'ai le temps pour une fois, profitons en!

Alors...

**Miss Mooney:** salut! nouvelle lectrice! je suis contente! Très contente!et merci pour l'enorme compliment, ej suis toute rouge! et pour ta question... tu crois vraiment que je vais te dire si Harry va rester en 76 ou retourner en 2000? tu crois vraiment que je vais te la dire? lol. Tu verras, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire ;) et faire rêver... c'est mon but! contente que cela marche! alors, Bzou! et encore merci! Bzou!

**Tobby:** TOI!!! Je veux un prochain chapitre de ta fic!!! tout de suite! Loooooool. Une 20taine de chapitres à lire? aaaaaaah douce torture mdr. pour les crises de Lily et james tu es servie là, non? Lol tu vas voir, je prépare un des ces trucs c mdr de chez mdr! un pétard de quiproco c mdr. et oui, oui, la vie est difficile. je crois que ej vais faire une pétition 'anti-boulot', tu signes? laisse une review si t'es d'accord (conscience: et voilà comment demander des reviews avec une bonne raison mdr) KOI??? mais non je demande pas de review! lol un petit peu quand même... loooooool. Bon, jte laisse! Et merci pour ta review! Et j'tadore! Et... on fait échange? j'ai publié ce chapitre, tu en publies un? non, tu veux pas?... bon tant pis! lol Bzou!

**Gh()st:** j'adore ton pseudo il est trop méchant! de la bombe!. Et... tu as lu d'un traite la fic? o.0 Woooooooooou! t'as du courage. Et Lily... elle va le regretter de l'avoir fait attendre si longtemps le tit jamesie ! mais chuuuuuuuuut c'est un secret . Et pour ta question qui concerne l'identité révélée à james et lily... je ne te dit rien, ça dévoilerai trop de l'intrigue. C'est une des questions tabou de la fic lol. et pour les réponses aux reviews yen a pas à lire vu que c'est la première fois que jy répond mdr. Avant je n'avais pas le temps mais là, les profs se font moins exigeants et puis c'est bientôt les vacances pour moi donc bon... je répond! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! cela m'a fait très plaisir! au plaisir de te lire! Bzou!

**Arathorn:** salut toi!!! Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu dit donc! La suite est là et comme c'est bientôt les vacances, je vais reprendre un très bon rythme (un chap tous les 2 jours ça te va? ) Pour les lemons, c'est olympe maxime qui les écrit pas moi. mais je te les conseille. grâce à elle, j'apprécie cela plus qu'avant, car elle n'écrit pas du sexe mais de l'amour. va jeter un oeil si ça te dit (et un coup de pub, un! mdr) merci pour ta review! à la prochaine peut être! bzou!

**Lalo:** Pour accéder aux biographies? tu cliques sur le nom de l'auteur et ça s'affiche! c'est tout. et merci d'aimer ma fic! c'est gentil de ta part d'avoir laissé une review aussi! merci merci merci merci! Bzou!

**Jennifer Evans:** Lu tout d'un coup? wouuuuuuuuuu toi aussi t'as du courage, jusque là, dans mes réponses aux reviews, vous êtes déjà deux! ça m'impressione! bravo! et je suis super contente que tu ai aimé! et moi aussi j'adore les voyages temporels avec harry à l'époque des maraudeurs, voilà pourquoi j'en écrit un lol. Merci pour ta review! Bzou!

**Alpo:** toujours fidèle au poste lol. merci pour le compliment, ça fait chaud au coeur.Et pour la suite elle arrive très bientôt, promis! Bzou!

**Philippe Gryffondor:** merci!

**Alaet:** merci du compliment! et oui oui, je continue! je ne compte pas m'arrêter! lol Bzou!

**rayuroplanis:** ce chapitre a aussi mit du temps à venir mais bon... il est là! les prochains seront plus rapides à venir! merci d'aimer!!! merci merci merci merci! Bzou!

**Andromède:** ce chapitre te plaît aussi? lol ya pas beaucoup de tendresse mais elle arrive (après la bagarre, Oooooops fallait pas dire ça! trop tard! :p) merci pour ta review! Bzou!

**lisia:** dsl pour le harry/hermione mais ce n'est pas dans cette fic (j'en ai une en prévision mais c encore à l'état de projet) mais malgré tout, j'espère que la fic te plaît toujours autant! Bzou! et merci pour la review! Bzou!

**Jo-hp5:** love/hate J/L, yen a assez? non? ben yen aura plus, tu vas voir et oui le new lemon est un harry sélénée. le prochain... je dit pas! :-# lol la suite est là bien qu'elle ai tardé! Bzou! Et merci! Bzou!

**louisepink:** louise, ne soyons pas présomptueuses mdr. Quoique, on peut toujours essayer. et pour lundi, pour manu, j'apporte de quoi le torturer, la mort serait trop douce! #sourire sadique# lol. sinon merci du compliment! et promis la suite arrive très vite Bzou!

**m4r13:** j'adore la forme de ton pseudo! lol. et oui, la formulation 'la suite' a le mérite d'être très claire mdr. les maraudeurs sont calmes, oui mais... comment dire... ils ont mûris! regarde: les filles les occupent et les surveillent, ils sont en pleine guerre et en plus y sont aux premières loges alors... les blagues c'est pas trop d'actualité! mais après la guerre... ils vont se rattraper, non? lol merci pour ta review! Bzou!

Bzou!


	45. Chapitre XLIV

_**Chapitre 44:**_

Remus devait non seulement s'occuper du rapprochement de Lily et james mais aussi du sien et de Maëlle.  
  
Il lui avait donné rendez-vous une semaine après la pleine lune, pour être sûr d'être présentable.  
  
Il rencontra la serpentarde dans les couloirs de Poudlard, entre son cours d'enchantements et celui de potions.  
  
"Remus? remus!"  
  
La serpentarde se dirigea vers lui et plaqua deux bises sonores sur ses joues, qui rougirent sous le coup.  
  
"Tu vas bien?"  
  
"Euh..."  
  
Il était encore sous le choc.  
  
"Uh... Oui! Oui oui oui! Et toi?"  
  
"très bien! tu vas en quel cours?"  
  
"Potions."  
  
"Ah... Ben bon courage!"  
  
"Merci!"  
  
"Bon, faut que j'y ailles! j'ai métamorphose et c'est sûr que je vais me faire coller si jamais j'arrive en retard! Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Et il se sentit bête de ne rien dire de plus, alors...  
  
"Maëlle!"  
  
Elle se retourna: "Oui?"  
  
"C'est toujours d'accord pour dans une semaine?"  
  
"Oui, oui! toujours!" Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et s'apprêtait à repartir quand son sac se cassa. Une tonne de livres tomba et un grand trou se dessina dans le tissu du sac désormais vaincu.  
  
"Ah non! Pas encore!"  
  
"reparo" lança nochalemment Remus en se baissant pour ramasser les affaires de la jeune fille.  
  
Ils mirent quelques minutes avant de rassembler l'encre dans son encrier qui s'était déversée sur les affaires de Maëlle, puis...  
  
"Je suis en retard!" s'exclama t-elle en regardant sa montre.  
  
"Oooops, moi aussi!" dit Remus avec un demi-sourire "Quel dommage!"  
  
"Bon, j'y vais, 'mus! A toute!"  
  
"Bye..."  
  
Il la regarda partir rêveusement puis prit son sac et bondit littéralement jusqu'à la salle de potion où sa bonne humeur retomba à zéro quand il se prit une heure de retenu.  
  
En plus, il dû subir toutes les moqueries de ses amis après qu'il leur ai expliqué l'histoire et cela pendant deux heures.  
  
Il était collé deux jours après la pleine lune. Mission: nettoyer une par une, sans magie, toutes les marches de la tour Est, inutilisée depuis belle lurette...  
  
Il soupira. Ca promettait... ¤¤¤¤ Harry était toujours à l'infirmerie. Ainsi, les entraînements sous la coupelle de la jeune vampire se déroulaient sans lui.  
  
Ainsi, les jeunes élèves et leur jeune professeur avançaient de plus en plus vite, et cela sans aucun problème.  
  
Ce ne fut que lorsque Harry ressortit de l'infirmerie que les entraînements furent espacés, Harry devant assurer aussi son rôle de professeur. Cependant, les entraînements étaient autrement plus durs.  
  
Harry revenait, épuisé par sa séance de combat et alla sous la douche en embrassant, au passage, sélénée qui lisait.  
  
Et ce fut sous la douche, ruisselant de gouttes d'eau qu'il réfléchit à la guerre, enfin, plutôt à la bataille qui arrivait et se faisait de plus en plus proche.  
  
"Ce sera certainement la dernière, quelle qu'en soit l'issue..." ¤¤¤¤ Les jours passèrent. Janvier se poussa pour faire la place à février. Et, chaque jour qui passait, harry réfléchissait un peu plus, sentant la bataille imminente. Il faisait, sur un papier, la liste des potentiels alliés que l'Ordre du phénix serait tenté d'avoir.  
  
Il n'avait plus assisté à une de leurs réunions depuis quelques temps, étant assez occupé, cela va sans dire.  
  
Et ce soir, il y avait l'une de leurs réunions. Harry s'habilla donc en conséquence et partit au bureau de Dumbledore, accompagné de sélénée, pour soumettre ses propositions en vue de la bataille qui serait probablement la bataille finale, pour parler comme dans les grandes épopées.  
  
Il prononça le mot de passe "Ballongnomme" avant de pénétrer dans le bureau du vieux directeur.  
  
"Bonsoir" dirent ils en entrant. L'assemblée salua Harry et sélénée qui s'installaient dans les fauteuils que Dumbledore venait de faire apparaître.  
  
"Bien... enlevez vos capuches."  
  
Chacune des personnes présentes retira le tissus d'un blanc éclatant qui lui couvrait le visage. Harry pu voir que draco était présent, ainsi que Nymphëo, avec ses ambassadeurs et Téséeu. Il y avait aussi quelques aurors, dont les deux aurors qui l'avaient interrogé au début de l'année.  
  
Il y avait d'autres têtes que Harry ne reconnaissait pas mais il aperçu aussi Séraphina fudge, ainsi que Viktor Krum, venus eux aussi du futur et restés dans le passé, bien décidés à se battre.  
  
"Je vais..." commença Albus "Laisser la parole à harry Potter qui est au centre de cette guerre comme vous le savez tous. Je lui ai laissé le soin de nous soumettre toutes ses idées, sachant d'avance qu'il en a et qu'elles seront sans nul doute excellentes."  
  
Harry rougit sous le compliment et vit que Draco lui souriait narquoisement. Il prit la feuille et la mit sur la table, et regarda chacun des visages des gens autour de la grande table.  
  
"Bon... j'ai d'abord fait une liste des gens que l'on pourrait rallier. Car sans armée, on ne pourra rien faire. j'ai vu l'armée de Voldemort..." Un frisson parcouru l'assemblée "Et elle est gigantesque. On ne s'en sortira pas sans combattre nous aussi. Ainsi, j'ai dressé la liste de nos alliés potentiels et de ceux dont nous sommes sûrs et certains d'avoir le soutient. Alors..."  
  
Il passa quelques longs cheveux noirs derrière ses oreilles.  
  
"Tout d'abord, nous avons le soutient des elfes de la reine Nymphëo. Et je pense que, grâce à cette alliance, nous pourrions ramener d'autres elfes que ceux de la fôret. Il y en a beaucoup dans le pays. il y a les elfes des plaines du Nord et ceux du Whitshir, les elfes de la nuit aussi. cela fait déjà un avantage non négligeable si la moitié d'entre eux se joignent à nous. Nymphëo, si tu pouvais les contacter?..."  
  
"je ferais tout le nécessaire. je pense qu'ils seront d'accord. Après tout, si Voldemort entre au pouvoir, il seront dans la servitude. Et la chose qu'un elfe ne supporte pas de se voir enlever, c'est bien la liberté..." dit l'elfe.  
  
"Bien." dit harry "Bon... ensuite, nous aurons sûrement celui des sirènes qui pourront peut être se servir de leurs pouvoirs si jamais il est possible que je contre Voldemort avec mon propre Näé."  
  
Sélénée acquieça.  
  
"Puis, pour finir, je pense que si Hagrid le veut bien, les acromantules pourraient nous aider."  
  
"Les acromantules?" demanda un auror "ce sont des araignées dont la possession est illégale! de plus, il n'en reste plus!"  
  
"Croyez ce que vous voulez!" dit harry avec un sourire mystérieux. "la forêt interdite ne l'est pas pour rien... J'en ai fait plusieurs fois l'expérience!"  
  
L'Auror fronça les sourcils mais ne pipa mot.  
  
"Est-ce tout, Harry?" demanda Albus.  
  
"pas tout à fait. Nous pourrions demander de l'aide aux centaures. Bien sûr, j'allais oublier, j'espère bien que nous aurons l'assistance des Aurors et de toute personne volontaire si le ministère l'autorise..."  
  
Le commandant des Aurors hocha la tête et dit "Ce sera fait."  
  
"Bien!" s'exclama Dumbledore "Nous avons déjà un semblant de troupes si la moitié de ceux que vous avez proposé acceptent, Harry."  
  
Le sorcier hocha la tête.  
  
"La réunion est finie. retournez à vos postes. Il ne faudrait pas que les espions de Voldemort s'aperçoivent de votre absence, surtout en ce qui concerne le ministère."  
  
Chacun acquieça puis remit sa capuche blanche avant de sortir dans un silence religieux, méditant sur la bataille à venir.  
  
Harry méditait lui aussi mais le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par une voix:  
  
"Harry, petit cachotier! Tu nous avais pas dit que tu t'étais trouvé quelqu'un!"  
  
Le concerné leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Té et vit aussi que Nymphëo avait la tête entre les mains et marmonnait quelque chose du genre "Toujours autant de tact, mon cher frère..."  
  
Mais Draco en rajouta une couche: "Et tu ne nous présentes même pas? Vilain, va! je croyais qu'on était amis!" ajouta t-il sur un ton dramatique.  
  
Harry sourit: pas même la guerre ne changeait ses amis.   
  
"Et bien... oui, oui, je comptais le faire! mais..." il sourit "Qui m'a averti au dernier moment qu'il partait vivre chez les elfes? Hmm?"  
  
"Il marque un point! Harry, Un; Draco, zéro!" commenta Téséeu.  
  
Draco lui prit une oreille et dit: "Ca se coupe, ça?" ce qui déclencha quelques rires.  
  
"Pour revenir au sujet principal, je vous présente Sélénée!"  
  
"Enchanté!" dit téséeu en lui faisant un baise-main sous le regard désaprobateur de sa soeur qui semblait dire: "On ne drague PAS Sélénée, imbécile!"  
  
"Moi de même!" répondit-elle sans pour autant entrer dans son jeu.  
  
"Ravi de vous rencontrer! Harry en a mit du temps avant de trouver quelqu'un!" dit Draco.  
  
Nymphëo se frapa le front.  
  
"Et alors? Il y en a qui ont des principes. D'autres pas!" répliqua le concerné.  
  
"Harry, deux, Draco, zéro!" commenta de nouveau Té.  
  
Draco se contenta de lui tirer la langue.  
  
"gamin!" gromella Nymphëo.  
  
"et vous êtes...?" demanda Sélénée à Nymphëo.  
  
"Nymphëo pour faire court! Les elfes ont souvent des noms à rallonge. Mais pour vous ce sera Nymphëo. Comme pour les autres!"  
  
"Et si l'on passait au tutoiement?" demanda avec amusement Sélénée.  
  
"pas de problème! Et maintenant, direction les cuisines!" dit Té en joignant le geste à la parole.  
  
Une fois qu'il fut sorti, harry demanda: "Vous restez un peu ou vous repartez?"  
  
"On va repartir. Il faut rallier les elfes." dit Draco avec gravité.  
  
Nymphëo acquieça.  
  
"c'est une période noire, plus encore qu'avant, qui s'annonce..." ¤¤¤¤ **A la fin, j'ai deux nouvelles importantes à vous annoncer! prenez le temps de les lire après les R&R! merci!  
**  
_**Annonce:**_ new lemon de Olympe! allez voir dans ma bio! 

R&R!

**luffynette:** merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments! j'ai haluciné quand j'ai vu ma boîte mail remplie d'alert reviews et j'étais trop heureuse quand j'ai vu tous ces compliments! merci merci merci merci!   
  
**kika:** salut! merci pour le compliment! j'espère te revoir dans les reviews! Bzou!  
  
**lianna potter:** merci! contente que tu adores! ça fait trop plaisir! Merci! Bzou!  
  
**Tobby:** et là tu veux tjs po...? pour un chapitre? ya le forum en plus! :'( :'( lol ça me fait penser, faut que je me fasse un coup de pub, bah, tout en bas . ah oui! et ton jeu! le plateau de jeu, le fameux! pourquoi tu ne me l'enverrai pas par mail?!?! c plus simple lol! et il me tarde de voir ça! Mdr ton expression: plus gros qu'un éléphant dans un couloir mdr. déjà, faut faire entrer l'éléphant dedans (ce qui, ds la fic, est fait mdr) puis le faire avancer (ça avance, ça avance, petit à petit mdr). et tu veux pas signer la pétition contre le boulot? bah! après tout, t'as ptêtre raison! je dirais même: tu as raison! #déchire la pétition où il n'y avait que sa signature# lol Bzou!  
  
**CAM:** Ohh! merci du compliment! ça fait chaud au coeur! plus que chaud au coeur même! merci merci merci!moi aussi je t'M lol! Bzou!  
  
**Andromede:** je me grouille! je me grouille! lol. moi aussi quand harry voyage par télépathie ça me fait trop triper!et puis, pour la fin du quiproco, d'après toi?... engueulade, tu crois?? ou bisou?? ou les deux..? héhéhé avec moi, on c jamais (sadique un jour, sadique tjs! mdr) sinon, merci du compliment et Bzou!  
  
**clem la belle:** lol! vive le plan B et harry et sélénée! je te croit! moi aussi j'aime bien (sinon je l'aurai pas écrit, j'ai des phrases débiles des fois...) lol merci encore! Bzou!  
  
**gandalf le blanc agc:** merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ça fait plaisir! wouuuh! une suite digne de HP? bon #regarde ses chevilles# ça gonfle mdr. déjà que j'ai un ego démesuré, si tu le flatte en plus mdr. Merci merci encore! Bzou!  
  
**Colibri Noir:** la suite est là! et j'espère que ce sera aussi génial que tu t'y attends pour la suite (et fin, snif)! ;) merci pour tous tes compliments et Bzou!(ps: j'adore ton pseudo)  
  
**nusson:** vive le bouche à oreille mais non, ta vie m'interesse, tant que ça te gêne pas de la raconter mdr! que tu cries stop mdr. lol, délire à part, merci du compliment! et j'espère avoir le plaisir de te revoir dans les reviews (ps: c qui ton amie qui t'as conseillé? que je lui dise merci! ) Bzou!  
  
**Arathorn:** je c mais tu es de retour lol. Bah, que tu laisses une review ou pas, ce qui compte c'est que ça t'ai plu, pas besoin de review! je ne cherche pas à battre les records (quoique si ça arrive un jour, je serai contente quand même mdr) merci pour ta review! Bzou!  
  
**rayuroplanis:** le rapprochement Lily james sera en parallèle de la bataille logiquement! je couperais aux moments les plus critiques pour le suspence et pour vous faire stresser à mort mdr. sinon, merci pour ta gentille review et à la prochaine j'espère! Bzou!  
  
**Philippe Gryffondor:** kikoo! mdr les surnoms: riri (moi je dit ryrix mdr) et Voldemorichoux (bidoo bidoo t'as oublié mdr) ben tu verras comment ça se passera la prochaine fois encore! là, c'est la préparation de la bataille ;) merci! Bzou!  
  
**Gh()st:** tu maintiens que tu as tout lu d'une traite? ok! je dit que tu es toujours aussi courageuse mdr. Moi aussi j'adore les fics ou harry rencontre les maraudeur avec un voyage dans le tps. d'ailleurs, si tu en cherches des superbes, fait moi signe, j'en connais quelques unes de géniales! Et le plan B pour remus moi ça m'étonne pas. car il est pas maraudeur pour rien ;) et pour ta question sur 76 ou 2000 je ne répond tjs pas! la fic y répondra par elle-même et cela par un moyen surprenant! Bzou!et bonne chance pour ton bac, enfin... merde plutôt lol! Bzou!  
  
**lisia:** sur mon projet? non non! top secret! sauf quand ça viendra dans les chaps! et merci du compliment! Bzou!  
  
**Johp5:** Oh! des réponses aux reviews pour 2 fois! mdr mais si tu dis la même chose que les autres fois, moi, ça me fait tjs aussi plaisir! merci bcp bcp bcp! t trop sympa Jo (et je dit pas ça pour la review mais en général!) Bzou!  
  
**m4r13:** toi et tes copains? mdrrrrr sale gosse va! mdr et #petite voix# oui je me suis un peu inspiré de SDA mdr mais juste un peu! et que dans le film! c tout mdr! c l'effet que je voulais avoir! et ça a marché! ouf! merci pour ta review! Bzou!  
  
**louisepinkfunnyroze:** sublime???? Ooooh #rougit# merci! tu as reçu mon mail? à propos du forum? si non tu vas savoir un peu plus bas! Merci du compliment et GROS bizous à toi aussi (PS: et pour toi le conseil, ça c passé comment?????) Bzou!  
  
**ANNONCE!** Je suis trop heureuse pour 3 raisons, enfin, 4:  
  
raison 1: ai gagné un prix d'écriture à l'AMOPA: un prix départemental! (bouches du rhone)   
  
raison 2: et un prix national en plus!!! toujours à l'AMOPA! trop trop contente!  
  
raison 3: je passe en L! je passe en L! je passe en L!  
  
raison 4: ouverture d'un forum HP! **_http:49987.aceboard.net_** en rajoutant les 2 barres après http que ff.net veut pas afficher (grrr)l'espace. C'est MON forum à moa! on est déjà 10 en une journée! j'espère vous y revoir bientôt! (ya un mini poudlard RPG) si ça vous interesse! ;)  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Bzou! 


	46. Chapitre XLV

**_Chapitre 45:_**

Harry se réveilla en sueur. Un mauvais rêve de plus. Depuis qu'il avait repéré le siège du mage noir, il revoyait sans cesse les images en boucle pendant la nuit.

Il se leva et alla à la salle de bain en veillant à ne pas réveiller Sélénée. Tout en se passant de l'eau sur le vosage, il se donna une claque mentale pour se ressaisir.

Après avoir remit ses idées en place, le survivant ouvrit la fenêtre de la salle d'eau qui donnait sur le parc. Il réfléchit de nouveau aux alliés potentiels. Soudain, il vit 4 formes traverser le parc, trois énormes et une autre volante au dessus d'eux.

"Qu'est-ce que...?"

Soudain il comprit que c'était une des escapades nocturnes mensuelles des maraudeurs.

"mais Peter n'est pas..."

Il comprit alors.

"Sacrée gabrielle!"

Et là, il eu une idée, aussi soudaine que l'orage qui éclata.

¤¤¤¤

"Bon, remus est parti à l'instant dans le passage secret." dit James avec la carte des Maraudeurs sous les yeux.

James, Sirius et Gabrielle disparurent sous la cape d'invisibilité du premier sous le regard de Lily.

"Bonne chance, Sirius, Gab!" dit-elle

"Merci pour moi!" grommela James.

"Mais de rien, Potter!" dit Lily avant de remonter dans son dortoir tandis que Sirius et sa petite amie se regardaient d'un air désolé.

"Bon, on y va!" dit james, sur les nerfs.

Les trois compères sortirent de la salle commune et traversèrent tout Poudlard dans le silence le plus total. La nuit, au calme, le château prenait l'allure d'un endroit hors du temps, féérique et magique, au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

"AOUCH! Sirius tu m'as marché sur le pied!" se plaignit james arrivé devant la grande salle.

"Oooops, désolé."

"pas grave..."

Les trois amis sortirent hors de l'imposant édifice et coururent à travers le parc aussi vite qu'il le purent sous une cape d'invisibilité à trois.

Ils arrivèrent alors devant le saul cogneur encore endormi mais tressaillant légèrement, comme si sa puissance était contenue.

"A toi de jouer!"

La vampire se métamorphosa alors en chauve-souris et se dirigea d'un vol agile vers la branche qui révélait le passage secret. Après quelques efforts, le volatile réussit à abbaisser la branche et un cerf et un chien pénétrèrent à sa suite, une cape d'invisibilité pendue sur les bois du cervidé. Les deux garçons avaient disparus, remplcés par ces animaux.

Courant à en perdre haleine dans le long et étroit couloir de pierres froides, les trois animaux arrivèrent soudain dans une pièce au mobilier complètement cassé. De longues traces griffues se voyaient dans le bois sur les façades comme si un animal avait voulu gratter jusqu'à traverser la paroi.

remus était là, par terre, encore humain mais agité de spasmes. le chien se dirigea vers lui et d'un coup de patte le retourna et lui souffla dans la figure.

"patmol... Cornedrue..." dit le jeune homme avec difficultés "Et... Gabrielle..." le volatile se mit devant lui de manière à lui faire de l'air en battant des ailes.

"merci."

Soudain, remus esquissa une grimace et se plia en deux de douleur.

"IL arrive..."

Les trois animaux s'éloignèrent et regardèrent, impuissants, la métamorphose s'effectuer.

Le dos de Remus se cambra et des griffes sortirent de ses mains qui devenaient soudain poilues et énormes, n'ayant plus rien de réellement humain. Son dos se hérissa de pointes osseuses tout le long de la colonne vertébrale et sa cage thoracique augmenta considérablement de volume, sa peau se tendant sous la pression intérieure comme si elle allait exploser. Les jambes de leur ami rétrécirent petit à petit et se pourvurent de pattes et de griffes énormes. Une queue lui poussa au niveau du coxis et son corps se couvrit de poils. Ses yeux devînrent jaunes et son nez s'allongea et se recouvrit de poils pour laisser apparaître un long museau. Des crocs lui poussèrent, ensanglantant sa bouche alors que sa mâchoire se déformait sous ces assauts meurtriers.

Le loup était encore calme. La métamorphose physique avait eu lieu. restait la "métamorphose" mentale. Encore plus douloureuse.

L'animal poussa un hurlement à fendre l'âme et s'écroula au sol. Quelques instants, rien ne se passa. Mais soudain, en un dixième de seconde, le loup sauta et tenta d'attraper de ses pattes griffues la chauve souris qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Le cerf et le chien l'immobilisèrent et à force de ruse et de patience, le loup finit par accepter le nouvel ami venu.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le loup paru l'accepter totalement et les 4 amis sortirent de la cabane hurlante. gabrielle découvrit que le loup et remus étaient deux esprits différents cohabitant plus ou moins cordialement dans un même corps. Mais le loup laissait l'homme prendre sa place lors des nuits de pleine lune quand les animagues étaient présents.

"Il est plus humain." se dit la vampire.

Ils vagabondèrent dans le parc, se limitant à l'explorer et à en faire découvrir coins et recoins à la vampire. Puis els quatres animaux se faufilèrent dans la forêt interdite.

ils ne remarquèrent pas une forme les observer tout du haut de Poudlard, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

la forêt la nuit était bruyante, très bruyante. On entendait le moindre frôlement, le moindre piallement, on entendait tout. et quatre animaux venaient troubler ce silence bruyant, si l'on pouvait dire, en courant à perdre haleine dans une course effrenée à travers le bois.

Soudain, ils débouchèrent sur une clairière magnifique où régnait un étrange silence. Un étang se trouvait au milieu et les animaux purent s'y désaltérer et s'y reposer.

S'en suivit une nuit de jeux et de divertissements. Lorsque l'air se refroidit, précédant l'aube de peu, ils se dépéchèrent de ramener leur ami le loup à la cabane hurlante avant de partir eux-même à leurs dortoirs.

Courant comme des dératés et riant, si des animaux le pouvaient, comme des fous, ils arrivèrent en trombe en vue de poudlard alors que le soleil pointait à peine le bout de son nez et qu'on ne voyait encore que des rayons, pas même le croissant.

Chaucn leur tour, épuisés, ils se retransformèrent en humains et se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. une fois leur euphorie inexpliquée calmée, ils allèrent sous la cape pour rentrer à leur dortoirs.

la salle comune était vide de toute activité et un élève finissait sa nuit sur un fauteuil.

"c'était génial!" dit james.

"Oui. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi bien!" s'exclama gabrielle.

sirius lui sourit avec un clin d'oeil. "Ben tu vois que ça l'est!"

elle répondit à son sourire. james dit soudian: "Bon les tourtereaux je vous laisse vous souhaiter une bonne fin de nuit comme il se doit et moi je vais me coucher, je suis CRE-VE!"

il sourirent avant de s'embrasser longuement, se cherchant l'un l'autre.

Après avoir rompu le baiser, sirius se décida à demander des nouvelles de l'opération lily/james.

"Alors, ça avance?"

"Oui! Elle a dit oui! Elle veut bien le devenir! j'en croyais pas mes yeux quand elle m'a répondu par l'affirmatif!"

"tant mieux. ca prendra combien de temps tu penses?"

"A vrai dire... elle ne me l'avait pas dit mais, elle s'entraîne depuis que vous lui avez offert le livre! Elle a déjà trouvé son complémentaire! Mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire ce que c'était."

"waouh!" s'exclama Sirius.

"ouais. faudra le dire à remus!"

"Oui." il y eu un moment de silence que Sirius rompit: "Tu es sûre de vouloir monter?"

"Hmmm... non pas vraiment."

ils se souriaient.

"mais par contre..." elle lui montra leurs habits couverts de boue et de saletés diverses.

"Oui, je vois." commenta Sirius.

"On monte se changer et on redescend?"

"d'accord."

ils se séparèrent pour mieux se retrouver en bas, se serrant l'un contre l'autre devant le feu qui finissait de s'éteindre dans un doux crépitement.

"tu crois que nous gagnerons la guerre?" demanda la vampire d'une voix endormie.

"Je l'espère..."

¤¤¤¤

"DEBOUT!!!!"

Les deux amants sursautèrent à cette voix qui n'était autre que Lily maintenant écroulée de rire.

"Vous verriez vos têtes!"

Cela lui vallu un regard des plus noirs, spécialité de la famille Black en ce genre d'occasions.

"Tu le prends comme ça, hein?" dit Sirius le regard soudain carnassier.

Il regarda gabrielle et un sourire s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'il lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille.

Elle se leva avec un air qui ne présageait rien de bon pour Lily.

"Viens par là Lily!"

la jeune fille recula et se retrouva acculée contre le mur à force de reculer.

"je n'aime pas ce regard là, gab! Non, qu'est-ce que... NON!!!!"

Sirius avait prit Lily en "sac à patates" sur ses épaules alors que gabrielle l'avait coincée contre le mur.

"NON!!!! STOP!!!"

"Lily, ne crie pas! Tu vas réveiller tous les Gryffondors! tss tss tss! c'est pas bien ça!" la réprimanda la vampire alors que la pauvre jeune femme battait desespérément des jambes contre le torse de Sirius qui la portait aussi aisément que s'il s'était agit d'un coussin.

"NON!!!!"

Sirius s'arrêta face aux escaliers des dortoirs des filles.

"Comment je fais pour monter? Ca va se transformer en toboggan, j'aurais l'air fin!"

"Si on t'accompagnes, ça na risque pas! Allez, viens." dit gabrielle en le prenant par la main tandis que Lily s'époumonait éperdument.

Soudian, ils pénétrèrent dans le dortoir et Lily cru l'heure de sa délivrance arrivée mais... non!

Sirius se dirigeait vers la douche! elle comprit soudain ce qu'il allait faire.

"NON! gabrielle! Sirius! Tout mais pas CA! NOOOON!!! Je vais devoir me repréparer! Non! stop stop stop!!"

Elle s'accorcha aux chambranles de la porte mais la vampire, avec un grand sourire narquois, fit céder ses doigts et Lily du s'avouer vaincue.

Sirius déposa la jeune femme dans la douche et fermit le battant de l'endroit avant que la vampire n'ouvre l'eau dont les vannes étaient dehors.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" ce fut non pas un cri mais un hurlement que poussa Lily et les deux farceurs étaient morts de rire et avaient du mal à rester debout.

Soudain, la tigresse sortit de la douche en faisant claquer la porte de verre et on voyait qu'elle était furibonde mais cette vision ne fit qu'augmenter le fou rire des deux rigolos.

les cheveux dégoulinant et le chemisier détrempé, la robe à moitié innondée et les chaussures cirées qui faisaient 'sploutch' à chaque pas, Lily sortit totalement de la douche et dit avec un sourire qui remplaça son air furieux.

"Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent."

Elle se précipita soudiain sur le pommeau de douche et arrosa abondamment l'animagus chien qui fut coupé dans son fou rire. Néanmoins, cela ne fit qu'achever la pauvre Gabrielle qui se tenait désespérément au meuble pour en pas s'écrouler de rire au sol.

"Rigole, rigole! l'arroseur arrosé!" dit Lily avant de diriger le pommeau sur elle.

puis, chacun essaya de prendre le pommeau des mains de l'autre mais personne n'y arrivait vraiment. moralité, ils se prirent tous un peu d'eau, même beaucoup plutôt, et ce fut Lily qui ens ortie vaincueur.

"HA HA!" fit elle en sortant de la salle d'eau qui portait vraiment bien son nom, étant totalement innondée.

Les deux autres, prits dans le jeu la poursuivirent et la chambre fut généreusement arrosée à son tour. mais ils n'en avait cure. Un sort de séchage réglerait ça.

les trois gais lurons prolongèrent la bataille dans les escaliers, le pommeau de douche étant extensible à volonté, merci la magie. Tous trois trempés, l'une en uniforme, l'autre en nuisette, le denrier en pyjama, ils devalèrent littéralement le toboggan qui s'était formé alors que james avait tenté de monter, entendant des cris.

"Que se..."

il ne termina pas sa phrase et fut arrosé par Lily qui riait à s'en fêler les côtes. james prit un air outré mais rapidement, un sourire remplaça ce pseudo énervement.

"vous voulez joeur à ce je..." Il fut de nouveau arrosé.

riant comme jamais, la bataille s'éternisa. Quand els élèves descendirent, ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. La salle commune était innondée et les fauteuils détrempés. Les tableaux se plaignaient de l'humidité et, au milieu de tout cela, comme dans une piscine géante, courant sur les coussins mouillés, glissant, tombant, Lily, james, gabrielle et sirius se disputaient un pommeau de douche en riant.

Soudain, une voix les stoppa nets.

"NON MAIS VOUS N'AVEZ PAS HONTE???"

"Oh oh..." dit james en résumant parfaitement la situation dans laquelle isl étaient.

Ils se retenaient tous de rire, même les élèves d'abord surpris.

McGonagall pataugeait dans l'eau pour els rejoindre, ses pantoufles faisant un bruyant "SPLAOUCH SPLAOUCH" à chaque pas.

"ce sera 50 points de moins à gryffondor par personne! "

Elle prononça la formule d'évaporation.

"Et vous aurez chacun deux semaines de retenue!"

"mais... et le quidditch?" demanda james.

"Vous vous en passerez pendant deux semaines!"

"..."

"Maintenant, montez dans vos dortoirs! tout de suite! Je vous accompagne! ca ne doit aps être en meilleur état!"

Contrits, ils montèrent en haut et leur professeur de métamorphose pu contempler toute l'ampleur du désastre avant de tout sécher d'un sort d'évaporation et de repartir.

Les deux jeunes filles s'observèrent t partirent à rire avant de se rendre compte que...

"On est encore moillées, nous! Et on a cours dans une heure et on a pas déjeuné!" s'exclama Lily.

"merde! Vite!"

Riant toujours de leur (més)aventure, elles s'habillèrent dans la bonne humeur, sûres et certaines d'être propres!

¤¤¤¤

J'ai adoré écrire la bataille d'eau! ca change des coussins! mdrrrr et vous, zen avez pensé quoi?

Ohhhhhhh! 23 reviews pour un chapitre! vous vous rendez compte??? J'HA-LLU-CI-NEUH!!! .trop contente moâ! mouna! . Bon ben me dépêche de vous écrire la suite! Encore merci à tous!

**_R&R:_**

**alinemcb54:** mais ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas fait de review par chapitre! si la lecture t'as captivé c'est que ça t'as plu et cela me suffit ;) et...oh! :V merci pour tous ces compliments! je suis toute rouge je te jure! merci merci merci! Bzou!

**Tobby:** moi aussi je veux la bagarre!!! lol tu vas être servie, elle devrait durer près de 5 ou 6 chapitres peut-être même plus! ah!!! et ton plateau de jeu je 'lai vu! nananèreuh! et j'ai eu droit à des exclues sur ta fic! mais sssh! je dit rien ;) et merci pour le concours et oui tu m'as fais pêur pour ta réaction en L lol! Et sinon la philo j'adore me croquer le cerveau donc bon mdr merci! Et Bzou!

**nusson:** loooool! même si c'est que ta deuxième review comme tu dire, moi ça me fait plaisir que tu te manifestes même qu'une seule fois! :d et pour ton bac je te dit merde! là au moment où j'écrit ya les épreuves de géo et d'histoire et cet aprèm physik ou latin/grec. c horrible le stress qui doit y avoir. ca me fait penser, ai oublié d'envoyer un tit mot à mon cousin qui le passe! Ooooops lol. et tu diras merci à ton amie de ma part si elle c pas manifest&e! merci à toi aussi! Bzou!

**Les maraudeuses:** merci du compliment! c trop gentil! :d sinon... je peux être maraudeuse moi aussi??? mais sirius est à moi, okay? non? bon, tant pis j'aurai essayé lol.

**Olympe Maxime:** looool mais non t'es pas en retard! sinon Draco n'a pas dit son dernier mot ;) et...ohh! esprit lubrique en marcheuh!!! elle prévoit déjà pour le lemon remus/maëlle mdr ben prévois, prévois! c'est bien et... oooooh! :V accro??? yeux écarquillés euuuuuuh ben cool alors! mdr sois pas trop dépendante, al fic finit dans 15 chapitres alors... :'( je veux pas m'arrêter! :'( :'( merci pour ta review encore et Bzou!

**Lila Rose Snape:**Changer le passé, je connais cette fic! c'est elle qui m'a donné envie d'en écrire une comme ça! pi ça fait 6 mois qu'elle a pas posté dragonwing!!! je v la harceler sur le forum de yume niark! :p et... en allemagne pour 6 mois? aouch! si tu comprends pas l'allemand ça doit être dur dur! ben j'espère que tu ne te lasses pas de tes lectures parce que sinon... c'est en voyant ta review que je me suis mise à écrire, j'ai dit: pov CAM et jke me suis dit: faut bien faire ça pour elle la povre! donc c fait! sinon ça aurait été pour dans une semaine lol. merci! Bzou!

**m4r13:** j'adore toujours autant ton pseudo marie! sinon, ryrix n'est pas mal élevé mais préoccupé, nuance! lol et pi pour les gars c normal, ils ont que 21 ans ou à peine plus si on y regarde bien( sauf Té mais c un ptit frère alors l'est forcément chiant mdr) et... GIRLS POWAGAAAAAAAA!!! tout à fait d'accord avec toi mdr. mdr sinon, ben ils sont en pleien guerre et... le repos viendra après, tu verras! soit le repos, la retraite méritée soit... la paix éternelle! ;) doute total pour mes lecteurs avec moi, sadique comme je suis ;) merci pour ta review! Bzou!

**rayuroplanis:** loooool ben la suite la voilà! et merci du compliment! Bzou!

**Andromède:** Voui! T'es venue sur mon forum et je t'en remercie! prof d'astrnomie sadique va! mdr sinon, lengueulade est pas là, mais pas loin mdr et... 2 mille millions de bravos???? ohhhhhhhhhh merci merci merci X 2 mille millions Bzou!

**Colibri Noir:** ben tu vois tu as trouvé le temps de venir sur mon forum cool! merci! et aussi merci d'aimer ma fic! Bzou!

**Taupe88:** trop mdr ton pseudo, j'adore! sinon, heureuse que ma fic te plaise! merci du compliment aussi! Bzou!

**mélina:** merci por le compliment! !!!!!! et... je reste la number one?? ohh! merci!! si tu aimes les fics voyages dans le temps, va dans ma bio lire 'changer le pass' c dans mes favoris, tu verras c bcp mieux que la mienne! je t'assure! pi merde pour ton bac ;) Bzou!

**Izosark:** Izo!! kikoo tu t'es manifesté! cool! et pour les méchants tout pleins ils vont venir crois moi! dans qq chapitres tout le monde passe à l'attaque! et le sméchants tu vas les voir je te jure! la bataille va durer 5 ou 6 chapitres! donc bon tu serras servit lol merci pour te review et tous ces compliments! Bzou!

**crystal yuy:** merci pour les prix :) et pour le 'je passe en L' L c'est, en france, la section Littéraire. Si tu es au canada ou québec c à la fin du cégep je crois ou un truc du genre je c pas, bref, j'ai 16 ans à toi de ovir à quoi ça corrrespond mais c'st littéraire lol. Bzou! et merci! bzou!

**gandalf le blanc agc:** mes chevilles sont encore plus enflées! toutes ces reviews j'arrive pas à y croire! oo sinon merci du compliment! Bzou!

**clem la belle:** et ce chapitre là, court ou pas court? . et pour les lemons d'olympe je transmet le compliment! merci bcp! Bzou!

**Elvithien:** loooool! ta première review sur ma fic! merci merci merci . et les elfes arrivent, c promis! ;) et merci du compliment sur tout ce que je fais! Bzou!

**lianna Potter:** merci du compliment! Bzou!

**Miss Mooney:** ben mes cheville et ma tête vont bien sauf que c enflé mdr non je rigole, je prends pas la grosse tête du moins je crois pas! tu es en 5°? bah, ça va aller TRES vite crois moi! le sprofs le disent, on les croit pas mais ils ont raison au final! d'un coup tu te dis: merde? sont passé où les 2 ans qui me restaient avant le lycée? bennnn lol. merci du compliment! Bzou!

**Phillipe Gryffondor:** hello! merci du compliment! pas grave si t'as pas laissé de review au lemon, le tout c que tu ais aimé ;) Bzou!

**Alpo:** voilà la suite! et merci pour la review! Bzou!

**Gh()st:** ben pour les fics dont je te parle va voir dans mopn profil dans mes favoris, yen a pas mal! sinon, la raison finale du pk gabrielle a été sauvée va bientôt être révélée, tu crois bien que je n'allais pas la sauver juste pour la caser avec sirius ;) et... harry ne dira peut être jamais à james et lily qu'il est leur fils ou peut être bien... je dit pas! :-# lol Et merci du compliment! Bzou!

**Arathorn:** kikoo ara! ben merci pour le prix d'écriture! ta review m'a fait plaisir tk ;) et pi merde pour tes exams! et merci pour tous ces compliments! Bzou!

¤¤¤¤

Sinon, pour mon forum, nous sommes déjà 40 membres et plus de 2000 messages ont été postés en moins d'une semaine! je suis trop heureuse!

A part cela, la fic devrait durer encore 15 petits chapitres! et oui! bon, peut être un peu plus, tout dépend de la longueur des dits chapitres mais il n'y en aura que 60 vu que j'ai coupé un événement que je n'arrivais pas à mettre sur papier et cela fait que ça a changé qq petits trucs mais rien de grave!

Sinon, pour connaître l'avancée de mes fics, c sur ma bio, ma 'homepage', c un lien vers mon live journal.

Et aussi, j'ai fait une autre fic L'ombre de soit-même qui est plutôt sombre mais qui je pense vous plaira, il y a qq chapitres déjà et qq lecteurs. si aç vous dit, allez y faire un tour ;) Et aussi un one shot! Tout cela est dans ma bio! voili voilou Tout est dit je crois!

Bzou!


	47. Chapitre XLVI

NOTE SPECIALE: Vous pouvez dire merci à Louise funny pink qui m'a donné envie d'écrire ce chapitre et de le publier aussi vite! Car elle a fait quelque chose qui m'a beaucoup touché et me l'a annoncé par review! cela m'a prouvé que j'ai une véritable amie au moins dans la classe de seconde où j'ai sans doute passé une de mes meilleures années scolaires. Alors je la remercie et, Louise, ce chapitre est pour toi, et les suivants aussi...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapitre 46:  
  
"Pff, vais louper les entraînements de quiddtich..." marmonna james.  
  
"Bah, deux semaines c'est pas la mort!"  
  
"Oh si!"  
  
"Mais non, j'en suis sûre!" assura Lily.  
  
"Ecoute, pour moi, le quidditch c'est très important Lily, alors... s'il te plaît... comprends-le!"  
  
"Je comprends potter, je comprends!Et pour toi c'est Evans!"  
  
"Lily, merde! Pourquoi tu réagis toujours comme ça? Pourquoi tu m'évites? Et pourquoi tu m'envois sur les roses à chaque fois que je suis aimable? hein? POURQUOI?"  
  
Le mot résonna dans la lueur du soir du parc, là où les deux protagonistes s'étaient assis pour faire les devoirs. Les autres étaient partis, les laissant seuls.  
  
Elle resta sans voix.  
  
"C'est à toi Potter de me donner des explications! A toi de t'excuser! Tu as agis comme un immature que tu es avec Rogue! Est-ce qu'il a mérité un tel traitement? NON! On ne choisis ni ses origines ni sa maison! Et toi tu le blâmes pour qui il est et tu ne sais même pas s'il est réellement mauvais! Tu ne sais pas! Si ça se trouve il glisse vers les mangemorts à cause de vos stupides blagues! Tu ne te rends pas compte de toute la pression que vous lui mettez! Et toi par dessus tous car tu as recommencé! TU ME DEGOUTES!!!!"  
  
L'insulte atteignit James comme un coup de fouet et il resta là, complètement abbatu. Mais la colère reprit le dessus. Il s'approcha, son visage ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, rouge de haine contenue.  
  
"EVANS! Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer! J'ai mes idéaux et j'attends des excuses! Tu me traîtes comme un moins que rien! J'ai fait des efforts pourtant! Et pour un écart tu me catalogues à l'abruti finit! je ne suis plus arrogant! J'ai arrêté de me pavaner! Et OUI! J'avoue que je me suis conduit pendant 7 années comme un imbécile! Mais je n'ai pas à m'excuser! On commet tous des erreurs!"  
  
Lily ne su que répondre un moment puis s'enfllamma:  
  
"DES EXCUSES? tu attends des excuses? Je suis désolée Potter mais elle ne viendront pas! Quelqu'un comme toi ne mérites pas des excuses! Et je en vois pas pourquoi je m'excuserais!!!"  
  
james ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup. Soudain, il en avait marre. Marre de se disputer avec elle. Elle était aussi têtue qu'il était borné et il devait bien se l'admettre.  
  
"Evans..." commença t-il calmement "Tu dis que j'ai des préjugés envers Rogue, que je l'ai catalogué mangemort mais tu as le même comportement face à moi."  
  
"..."  
  
"Ensuite, j'ai fait des efforts pour être aimable et on a réussit à devenir amis un temps et j'avais espéré que ça aurait continué. ce matin, c'était comme avant, même mieux... Et là, maintenant, je vais t'avouer quelque chose. "  
  
"..."  
  
"J'avais beaucoup d'estime pour toi, je te trouvais extrêmement juste et partiale envers moi mais j'arrivais pas à me comporter comme tu le voulais, tout simplement parce que j'en était incapable. manque de maturité de... J'étais dans mon monde, j'avais peur. peur de ce qu'il adviendrait si je sortais de ma "bulle". Et là... cette année je n'ai plus eu peur. J ene sais pas. Quelque chose en moi a fait que je me suis éveillé en quelque sorte et..."  
  
"et?"  
  
"Et je me suis aperçu que malgré mes erreurs je pouvait être quelqu'un de bien, car tu as commencé à bien m'aimer."  
  
elle resta interdite quelques instant puis s'emporta, la colère prenant le dessus sur la surprise:  
  
"TU VOIS TU RAMENES TOUT A TOI POTTER!!! TU AGISSAIS COMME UN IMBECILE OUI! ET JE T'AI APPRECIE OUI! MAIS PLUS MAINTENANT! TU FAIS LES PIRES BETISES POUR TE FAIRE REMARQUER ET TU JUSTIFIES CELA POUR M'ACHETER!! MAIS ON NE M'A PAS COMME CA POTTER!!! POURQUOI TU TE FAIS REMARQUER, HEIN? PARCE Q...."  
  
"parce que je voulais que tu me remarques."  
  
"QUE JE TE REMARQUE???"  
  
James déglutit difficilement.  
  
"ET POURQUOI J'AURAI DU TE REMARQUER??? TU VOULAIS ME MONTRER A QUEL POINT TU ETAIS IMBECILE???"  
  
"Non, je... je voulais que tu m'admires."  
  
"C'EST BIEN LA MEILLEURE POTTER!!! DE L'ADMIRATION??? ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE?? ET POURQUOI J'AURAIS DU ADMIRER LA FABULEUSE ANDOUILLE QUE TU ETAIS???"  
  
rassemblant tout son courage de Gryffondor, James répondit:  
  
"parce que ladite andouille t'aimait de tout son coeur..."  
  
"Parce que... Oh Merlin..."  
  
"je t'aime Lily et.. je... je suis désolé je..."  
  
Elle était tétanisée par la révélation et le regardait droit dans les yeux. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, la dispute virulente les ayant rapprochés.  
  
James prit une décision qui pouvait avoir toutes les conséquences possibles et innimaginables: il l'embrassa.   
  
Qu'elle le repousse! Il aurait goûté une fois à ses lèvres.  
  
Mais Lily ne le repoussa pas, au contraire. D'abord surprise, elle répondit avec un contre temps.  
  
C'était bon, c'était chaud et ça dégageait de l'amour. Le baiser fut chaste et bref. James se retira.  
  
"désolé..." Il avait l'air contrit et ne savait plus où se mettre. Mais Lily avançait ses lèvres vers lui, comme si elle attendait plus. Il ne résista pas et l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, le baiser fut plus amoureux, plus démonstratif. Il se sérrèrent l'un contre l'autre comme s'ils cherchaient à se fondre l'un dans l'autre pour ne plus faire qu'un.  
  
Il sourit quand elle passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Harry descendit en courant à la bibliothèque et traversa le couloir à toute allure sous les yeux ébahis des élèves qui traînaient là ce dimanche.  
  
Il se dirigea droit vers la réserve et l'ouvrit avant de s'y engoufrer à toute vitesse. La réponse à sa question se trouvait là, quelque part dans les rayons de mythologie ancienne et de traditions des peuples millénaires.  
  
Il passa rapidement les rayons les plus récents pour s'intéresser aux vieux grimoires poussiéreux, là où il avait plus de chances de trouver réponse à sa question.  
  
"Vampire, vampire..." murmurait-il tout en tournant autour des étagères.  
  
"V! Vampire!" Il sorti d'un coup de baguette magique tous les livres et les éparpilla sur la table avant de s'asseoir et de parcourir rapidement et impatiemment tous les sommaires et tables des matières des quelques trente livres qu'il avait sous les yeux.  
  
Il chercha bien pendant un bon quart d'haure et finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait dans "Us et coutumes, Moeurs et traditions vampires, édition 1489"  
  
"Page 456..." murmura t-il tout en allant à la dite page en tournant les feuillets jaunits par le temps à toute vitesse.  
  
"C'est là! Alors... voyons voir... les vampires sont des mercenaires... moui ça je sais... ils travaillent pour le plus offrant, ça je sais aussi... voyons voir..."  
  
Il lu les quelques vingt pages qui constituaient le sujet qui l'intéraissait. Harry cherchait à savoir si les vampires pouvaient être convertis à leur cause avec un serment magique. Il savait bien que même l'argent ne les feraient pas revenir vers le bon côté de la magie, la magie noire leur offrant pouvoir, richesse et surtout liberté. Il s'arrêta à un passage qui lui semblait approprié et fronça les sourcils durant sa lecture:  
  
"Un clan vampire n'est pas un clan de mercenaires. Un vampire est mercenaire mais un clan, ou une famille, est une armée dévouée à leur chef. Les vampires agissent un peu comme les géants pour avoir un chef. La place de leur meneur est remise en cause à chaque instant: on peut le provoquer en duel à mort si l'on est de la race vampire. Ce duel suit des règles précises qui sont obligatoirement respectées pour cause de tradition magique et ancestrale."  
  
il perdit espoir arrivé à la ligne suivante: "Un vampire est immortel sauf si de la main d'un vampire il meurt."  
  
Dans un bruit sourd, il ferma le livre et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, se massant les tempes. Lui-même ne pouvait combattre le chef du clan des Trompe-La-mort, à savoir Comode. Il se demandait si gabrielle le pouvait mais il s'interdit de le lui demander et se flagella mentalement pour ne pas avoir de telles pensées. gabrielle avait survécu grâce à lui, Sirius était heureux, elle aussi, et s'il lui demandait, elle accepterai mais aussi douée soit-elle, elle n'y arriverait jamais. Cela la mènerait droit à la mort.  
  
Il rangea les livres à leur place en soupirant bruyamment puis sortit sans un bruit, son entrain s'étant dissipé...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
"QUOI? Qu'est ce que tu dis?"  
  
"ben oui, j'attendais tes excuses, je pensais que tu voulais t'excuser."  
  
"mais non, c'est moi qui devait recevoir tes excuses!" s'exclama James en jouant dans la chevelure de feu de Lily.  
  
"james... qui t'as dit ça?"  
  
"Ben sirius! il me l'a même juré!"  
  
"Sirius, hein?"  
  
"Oui, pourquoi?"  
  
"Moi c'est Gabrielle qui est venue me parler..."  
  
"Non, tu ne coris pas qu'ils..."  
  
"Si."  
  
"Oooh! Lily... loin d emoi l'idée de te vexer mais... une petite vengeance, non?"  
  
"Hmmmm.... oui!"  
  
Elle se retourna pour se retrouver sur lui et l'embrassa. James était au paradis, voilà plus de 2 ans qu'il attendait ces instants. Il sentait ses cheveux se balader sur son torse et ses lèvres sur les siennes, son corps tout contre le sien, et il gravait ces instants dans sa tête au fer rouge.  
  
Elle posa ses mains l'une sur l'autre sur le torse de son copain pour appuyer son menton dessus, juste en face de la figure de james.  
  
"Alors, on leur fait quoi?"  
  
"Hmmm j'ai peut être une idée mais... ce serait pas très loyal mais ils le mériteraient bien..."  
  
"Exprime toi!"  
  
"D'accord... ben ils ont voulu nous rapprocher et continuent de la faire, non?"  
  
"Si je pense."  
  
"ben on fait comme si ça marchait pas."  
  
Un grand sourire carnassier s'étalla sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui dit: "D'accord mais à une condition."  
  
"Tout ce que tu veux!"  
  
"On leur en fait voir de toutes les couleurs mais... on se garde quelques instants pour nous!"  
  
"ca va de soit..." dit il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
"Vous n'avez pas fait ça quand même?" demanda remus pour la dizième fois au moins.  
  
"Si! On a transformé la salle commune et le dortoir des filles en piscine géante!" dit fièrement Sirius.  
  
"Et on a aussi écopé de 2 semaines de retenue et on a perdu 200 points..."  
  
"200 POINTS???"  
  
"Oui, 50 par personne."  
  
"Ouch"  
  
"Comme tu fais..."  
  
"Bon ben on va se charger de les récupérer!" dit Lily en arrivant.  
  
"James passa devant eux sans un regard pour la rousse et monta dans le dortoir, visiblement en colère.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est encore passé?" demanda Gabrielle.  
  
"Potter a encore fait enfler ses chevilles et sa grosse tête, et il s'est enfin rendu compte que j'avais raison sur toute la ligne!" dit la tigresse.  
  
"Lily!" s'exclama Remus, tu ne crois pas que c'est puéril de..."  
  
"Non, ce n'est pas puéril! Potter l'est plus encore! et comme ça ne s'abaisse pas à son niveau..."  
  
Sirius se prit la tête entre les mains.  
  
"jamesie qu'as tu encore fait cervidé imbécile!"  
  
il se leva en embrassant sa douce rapidement avant de monter au dortoir.  
  
La douce en question se tourna vers Lily et demanda:  
  
"Dit moi, tu ne l'aimes pas ou c'est juste parce que il t'a déçue?"  
  
"ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas..." commença t-elle.  
  
Remus et gabrielle retenaient leur souffle.  
  
"C'est juste que je le hais."  
  
Grand soupir de déception.  
  
"Lily, c'est n'importe quoi! Arrête un peu! Et lui aussi! Merde à la fin!"  
  
"on ne jure pas gab! C'est pas pôli! On dirait Potter!"  
  
"lily..." dit-elle d'un ton suppliant.  
  
"NON! je n'irai pas m'excuser! Car je n'ai rien à ma faire pardonner! mais lui si! Et j'attends toujours ses excuses!"  
  
Ils soupirèrent encore une fois. Lily dit qu'elle allait prendre une douche et monta au dortoir. La vampire et le lycantrophe regardèrent Sirius.  
  
"Alors? Et james?"  
  
"ben... c'est pas gagné!"  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
"harry, je peux peut-être aller chercher de l'aide." proposa Sélénée.  
  
Il la regarda et soupira: "Je veux bien mais... laquelle? On a à peine de quoi contrer une attaque, mais pas de quoi attaquer nous même! Les troupes de notre côté sont rares!"  
  
"harry, dans les profondeurs des océans, il n'y a pas que des néréides."  
  
"Ah bon? pourtant je n'ai jamais entendu parler que de vous."  
  
"je sais, mais c'est parce que les néréides sont les seules à avoir une cité qui soit à peu de profondeur. les créatures dont je te parle pourraient nous être très utiles. Et leur armée est immense, bien qu'on ne l'ai vue qu'une fois."  
  
"Hmmm... Sélénée, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et..."  
  
"je connais les mers comme ma poche, harry."  
  
"peut être mais connaîs tu ces créatures à qui tu va rendre visite? Et sais tu si elles accepterons de combattre de notre côté? Et..."  
  
"Non je ne peux pas répondre à ces questions, mais je peux y aller quand même."  
  
"pas question! tu ne..."  
  
Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
  
"Harry... Il est des choses pour lesquelles il faut se sacrifier s'il le besoin est."  
  
"mais sélénée..."  
  
"Chut... J'ai prit ma décision et j'ai le droit de participer à cette guerre. Avec ou sans ton accord."  
  
"fais comme tu voudras mais... je t'en supplie prends des décisions censées!"  
  
"Tu me connais harry, je..."  
  
"Oui, je te connais bien et ça me fait peur."  
  
La jeune Néréide, plus que décidée, demanda à harry de transplaner sur la côte sud de la grande-bretagne. Ce qu'il fit, à regrets. Dumbledore avait été averti et ils se trouvaient maintenant sur une plage balayée par les vents froids.  
  
La sirène se déshabilla entièrement pour pouvoir nager à son aise. Elle se tourna vers son compagnon et l'embrasse passionément, ce à quoi il répondit. Après des au revoir qui se voulaient brefs mais pourtant qui durèrent, la néréide entra dans l'eau glaciale sans que cela l'affecte. Harry vit ses nageoires se reformer et quand elle se retourna vers lui pour lui souffler un baiser, il la vit telle qu'il l'avait vue dans le songe qu'il avait eu quelques temps auparavant.  
  
Puis elle avança et, sans se retourner cette fois-ci, plongea dans l'eau sombre et profonde...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Et voilàààààààààààà! Un chapitre riche en émotions!  
  
Funnypink: salut Louise! Tu sais quoi? Je suis super contente que tu ais fait la lettre! Et tes compliments m'ont super touché! et je me suis dépêchée exprès pour toi . et bon, je vais continuer! enfin je vais essayer car je dois vivre aussi à côté mdr. sinon, pour le forum, c'est assez embêtant!!! je sais pas comment je pourrais faire pour qu'il demande moins de puissance... je sais pas je vais me renseigner! sinon, merci, énormément pour ta review!!!! et non non je ne te trouve pas bavarde du tout, j'adore parler moi même (t'as du t'en rendre compte mdr) alors ce que tu m'as dit est aussi valable pour toi: reste toi même ;) merci merci merci!!!! Bzou!  
  
archidruide: Mon pauvre! T'as une otite! Aouche je te plains! je connais ça c'est horrible! j'espère que tu vas mieux à l'heure où tu lis ce chapitre! et merci bcp pour ta review! Bzou!  
  
Andromede: Alors comme ça je suis frapadingue, hein? mais bon hem et sinon.... merciiiiiiiii pour el compliment! trop sympa!! :d :d :d :d et pour l'idée de la bataille d'eau si jamais tu as un trou dans ta fic, t'es autorisée à le faire ;) Encore merci! Bzou!  
  
Arathorn: Hi Ara! tu voulais la suite? la voilà! :d j'espère qu'elle t'a plu! Bzou!  
  
Lila rose Snape: changer le passé n'est pas une traduction! dragonwing l'écrit!!! et c'est pour ça qu'elle met autant de temps! et si elle abandonne je l'étripe, et 100 lecteurs avec moi! alors heureusement que tu comprends l'allemand mdr mais je m'en doutais un peu mais bon mdr. une fic de 120 pages word? waouh! et tu peux pas la publier, ouh là là c pas agréable ça! enfin, j'espère que mes écrits te distraient! Bzou!  
  
Misspotter95: mdrrr ben t'as trouvé comment la piéger ta meilleure amie! mdr de chez mdr. contente d'avoir pu servir à l'éllaboration d'un plan! mdr merci bcp pour ta review! Bzou!  
  
Philippe Gryffondor: merci :d  
  
Gh()st: merci pour le compliment sur la bataille! ça fait très plaisir! :d et pour l'histoire james/lily, les surprises sont encore à venir! :d sinon, harry venait de faire un cauchemard, il était préoccupé et n'allait pas aller avec les maraudeurs. Puis peut être pour une autre fois ;) qui sait? (moi mdr) merci encore! Bzou!  
  
alinemcb54: looool, comment ça encore toi? mais c super si c encore toi! et oui j'adore qu'on me review! et oui il ne reste plus que 15 chapitres mais... chut faut pa sle dire: yaura une surprise! ;) Bzou!  
  
marie-lune: merci bcp bcp bcp bcp du compliment! Bzou!  
  
Johp5: trop marrant! je répond à ta review et en mm tps sur msn on parle mdr de chez mdr. sinon, je sais! je fais des fautes de frappe! dsl mais j'ai du mal à me relire! c normal. et sinon, contente que tu ais aimé de chapitre! et merci bcp bcp du compliment! Bzou bzou bzou!  
  
lisia: hello! merci bcp bcp bcp du compliment! jt'adore! et merci de me suivre depuis le début! ;) Bzou!  
  
Tobby: là l'histoire a un peu avancé, non? et puis james et lily sont ensemble :p et oui côté longueut tu me battras toujours! mais moi je publie plus souvent (et toc! :p mdr) sinon le chap 16 "tait SPLENDIDE!!!! MERVEILLEUX FANTASTIQUE!!!! j'ai a-do-ré! merci merci merci! surtout le passage sur la patinoire ct mdr et aussi la fin que j'ai aimé, le parallèlre herry/bataille. Sinon merci pour le compliment et pour ta review! merci merci pour tout! Bzou!  
  
Olympe maxime; mdr de chez mdr ta review! bah OUI TU ES LUBRIQUE!!! mdr tout le monde va bien le voir mdrrrrrr et sinon merci du compliment qui s'est glissé entre tes vagabondages imaginaires et drôles lol. merciiiiii! Bzou!  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Et voilà!!! A la prochaine tout le monde!!!  
  
Bzou! 


	48. Chapitre XLVII

_**Chapitre 47:**_

Sélénée venait de plonger dans l'eau. Elle sentait sa peau se recouvrir de quelques écailles et des nageoires se former sur ses avant bras et ses mollets.  
  
Collant ses jambes l'une à l'autre, elle ondula tout en plongeant vers les profondeurs abyssales. Elle observa tranquillement les créatures qui nageaient autour d'elle. Plus elle descendait, plus il faisait sombre. Mais les yeux de la néréide étaient fluorescents et répandaient une lueur fantomatique autour d'elle.  
  
Elle croisa un banc de requins tigres dont un grand requin blanc. Elle se faufilla entre eux et ils l'ignorèrent. Elle accéléra la cadence et croisa une grande baleine bleue avec son petit. Elle admira un moment l'immensité et la force contenue qui se dégagaeait de ce spectacle avant de s'en détourner pour continuer à nager.  
  
Elle arriva enfin sur un fond sabloneux et nagea à moins d'un mètre du sol. Chacune de ses ondulations soulevait une petite vague de sable fin. Cela provoqua la fuite d'une raie cachée parmi les grains.  
  
Sachant parfaitement où elle allait, Sélénée continua d'avancer tout droit. Le paysage se fit alors moins merveilleux, plus sombre et plus rocailleux. Des bancs de petits poissons allaient et venaient rapidement, comme appeurés. La féérie s'en était allée, laissant place à une ombre grandissante.  
  
C'était normal. Sélénée avait parcouru près de 500 miles mine de rien et arrivait maintenant devant un abysse dont on ne distinguait pas le fond, englouti par les ténèbres. Elle ne s'arrêta pas et d'une position horizontale passa à la verticale pour plonger plus profondément.  
  
Et les ténèbres l'engloutirent. Elle tenta désespérément de sonder l'ombre qui l'entourait mais rien à faire. C'était de la magie qu'il y avait derrière tout cela et non pas la nature en elle-même.  
  
Elle sentit que quelque chose tournait autour d'elle.  
  
"Qui est là?" articula t-elle dans la langue des sirènes. Un chant magnifique sorti de sa bouche.  
  
Soudain, elle sentit qu'on l'ensserait dans un étau. Puis l'eau lui gifla le visage tandis qu'on la faisait descendre dans les profondeurs à une vitesse vertigineuse.  
  
Soudain, tout s'arrêta et elle entendit une longue plainte aux échos multiples venir de sa droite. Mais elle comprit ce qu'ils disaient:  
  
"Que fait-on? C'est une Néréide."  
  
"Enlève le sort."  
  
"Bien."  
  
Soudain, les ténèbres se dissipèrent et Sélénée put voir où elle se trouvait. Nombre de poissons lanternes horribles éclairaient le lieu et elle se trouvait entre deux créatures gigantesques chevauchées par des créatures hybrides. Le même genre que les néréides mais en plus... animal et sauvage. Moins beau. Mais tout aussi mystérieu. Leurs doigts et leurs orteils étaient palmés et leur peau relevait d'une pâleur affolante. Leurs yeux étaient comme nébuleux et d'un blanc/vert pâle à faire peur.  
  
Les créatures gigantesques qu'ils chevauchaient avaient l'air d'être d'énormes crocodiles des mers croisés avec des dinausaures du jurassique.  
  
"Si vous comprenez ma langue" commença l'être à sa gauche "Pour quelle obscure raison êtes vous venue ici?"  
  
"je comprend votre langue car je suis une des 50 filles de Doris. Je suis une de celles qui jadis a donné son sang pour la survie de tous. Et je suis venue quémander votre aide."  
  
"Pourquoi t'aiderait-on?"  
  
"Pour sauver un monde qui sombre peu à peu dans les ténèbres de Voldemort."  
  
"Cela ne nous concerne pas. Et qui est Voldemort, nous n'en savons rien. Tu vas donc mourir pour avoir pénétré sur un territoire qui n'est pas le tient."  
  
"Mais aidez-nous! peut m'importe ma mort mais nous avons besoin de vous! Nous pouvons tout vous promettre en récompense de cela."  
  
"Tout?"  
  
"Ou presque! Que voulez-vous en échange de votre aide?"  
  
"ce n'est pas à nous de te dire cela mais à lui..."  
  
ils s'éffacèrent pour faire place à l'un des leurs qui paraissait plus grand et plus fort. Plus imposant et surtout beaucoup plus puissant.  
  
"ce que je veux..." commença t-il."est impossible à avoir. je veux que nous puissions sortir de ce trou sans attirer les regards de dégoût! je veux que notre société ne soit plus cachée! Je veux la liberté! voilà trop de temps que nous vivons à l'ombre des néréides et l'une d'entre elle vient demander de l'aide! COMMENT OSEZ VOUS???"  
  
Sélénée, dans un moment de peur et d'agitation, replia ses bras au dessus de sa tête comme pour se protéger.  
  
"Si vous nous aidez, vous aurez tout cela! Vous aurez la bénédiction et le pardon des Néréides! Je le jure sur ma vie! Si vous ne l'obtenez pas, je serai à votre service, entièrement dévouée. Je... je vous donnerai mes pouvoirs et... ce que vous voulez si jamais vous n'obtenez pas votre liberté."  
  
Il sembla se calmer et dit:  
  
"Le peuple d'Atlantis doit être bien désespéré pour en venir à supplier ses ennemis. Vous nous avez bannis il y a de cela des siècles. On ne revient pas en arrière d'un claquement de doigts! On ne peut pas effacer cela!"  
  
"Les néréides en ont le pouvoir, je l'ai moi-même! Je peux le faire."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Vous aurez la liberté si vous nous aidez dans cette guerre. Vous aurez le droit de sortir de cet abysse. Vous pourrez aller et venir où bon vous semble, faire ce que bon vous semble. On supprimera les lois qui vous exilaient. Vous serez des nôtres, nos égaux, comme vous l'êtes aujourd'hui même si mon peuple a jadis été trop arrogant pour le reconnaître."  
  
Il sembla réfléchir à ses paroles prometteuses. Accepter... ou pas?  
  
Puis il dit: "Bien. Que devont nous faire pour vous êtres utiles?"¤¤¤¤Les Maraudeurs étaient dans la grande salle et Lily et james se disputaient une fois de plus. voilà trois jours qu'ils n'arrêtaient plus. Gabrielle en faisait même des cauchemards si bien qu'elle en dormait mal: elle en avait MARRE! Et elle n'était pas la seule.  
  
Sirius était vaguement tenté de refroidir les deux protagonistes avec son verre de jus de citrouille mais un regard de Remus l'en dissuada: ça n'allait qu'être pire après!  
  
Harry passa près d'eux et regarda la discussion, ou plutôt le crêpage de chignon en règle qui se tournait chez eux. Il eu un soupir de résignation et se pencha entre Remus et Sirius et intima à Gabrielle de s'approcher: "Vous croyez que je vais naître un jour?"  
  
Et là, ils explosèrent de rire, au nez et à la barbe de James et Lily qui s'arrêtèrent net.  
  
"Tu veux manger avec nous?" demanda James en jetant un regard noir à ses amis qui riaient de plus belle devant son imcompréhension.  
  
"Tient Potter, pour une fois que c'est une bonne idée!"  
  
"Evans, tu es sympa, tu la fermes."  
  
"Je t'emmerde Potter."  
  
"C'est réciproque."  
  
"Je n'en doute pas un instant Potter. Par contre, je doute que tu ais assez de cervelle pour reconnaître tes torts! "  
  
"Moi, j'ai de la cervelle au moins! J'ai pas que de l'air chaud entre mes deux oreilles."  
  
"Bah ça peut pas être pire que Snivellus!" s'exclama Sirius en s'écroulant de rire.  
  
"C'est pas bien de dire ça!" dit gabrielle sur un ton sec à Sirius. Mais elle souriait et se retenait de rire par respect pour Lily car james était littéralement... en train de s'éttoufer de rire avec son jus de citrouille.  
  
Harry s'était assit à côté de Lily et de Remus. Il était face à gabrielle. Il y eu un moment où elle leva le regard vers lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et elle vit ce qu'il voulait, ou tout du moins le comprit par rapport à ce qu'elle ressentit grâce à son don des elfes. Elle fit comme si elle ne savait pas, comme si elle ne savait rien...  
  
Il parlèrent quidditch comme si de rien n'était. Il oublièrent la guerre qui grondait et Voldemort qui menaçait durant une heure. Durant une heure, ils ne furent que des hommes. Durant une heure, il ne furent pas les sorciers tristement célèbres que l'on connaît...¤¤¤¤Remus vérifia une dernière fois que tout était en ordre et descendit à pas de loup dans la salle commune. Il dit: "Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises" avant de tapoter un bout de parchemin froissé. Une carte se dessina sur ledit parchemin. Le lycan sortit tout doucement tout en mettant une cape d'invisibilité sur sa tête.  
  
Il marcha dans les couloirs, le souffle court, le coeur battant la chamade. Il allait voir maëlle et se sentait... à la fois impatient et pas très rassuré. Il arriva alors devant la porte de la salle commune des Serpentards et attendit ce qui lui parut une éternité, regardant sa montre à tout bout de champs, pour finalement voir s'ouvrir le tableau du charmeur de serpents qui gardait l'entrée. Maëlle, plus belle que jamais, en sortit et fronça joliement les sourcils quand elle entendit dire:  
  
"Je suis là..."  
  
Remus souleva la cape et l'invita à venir avec lui pour éviter le concierge.  
  
"Salut Remus."  
  
"salut. Alors, prête?"  
  
"Oui. Mais je ne sais pas à quoi!"  
  
Elle haussa les épaules avec un sourire qui le fit fondre. Il se sentait tout drôle soudain... Reprenant ses esprit et arrêtant là sa contemplation, il dit:  
  
"On va allerdans la forêt, sauf si tu as peur d'y aller."  
  
"Non, c'est bon. Je te suis. J'ai confiance."  
  
Flatté de tant de foi en lui, il lui prit la main, et l'emmena à travers les couloirs, silencieusement, puis dans le parc. Arrivés à la forêt interdite, ils levèrent la cape de leurs épaules et purent respirer librement. Remus, la tenant toujours par la main, l'emmena dans le coeur du bois et la sentit frissonner d'appréhension.  
  
"N'ai pas peur. Je suis là."  
  
Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes puis Remus parla de nouveau, brisant le silence qui régnait: "C'est là."  
  
Il débouchèrent soudain sur une magnifique clairière baignée dans le clair de lune. Remus lui fit signe de reculer. Ils se cachèrent dans les fourrés. Il pointa le doigt vers l'espace déboisé et lui intima le silence en même temps. Ecartant quelque peu les branches, il aménagea un espace pour qu'ils puissent y voir. Le spectacle qui se menait dans la clairière stupéfia la jeune Serpentard. Un troupeau de licornes venait d'entrer et oscultait les lieux d'un air sceptique. Ils sentaient que les deux élèves étaient là mais n'arrivaient pas à définir où ils étaient.   
  
Jugeant probablement que les 2 enfants n'étaient pas une menace, le petit attroupement s'installa. Deux poulains jouaient avec une pouliche et plusieurs juments se reposaient ou buvaient dans le petit cours d'eau qui longeait la lisière du bois. Un grand étalon racé et à l'allure noble et fière surveillait tout cela de près.   
  
Soudain, un des poulains doré mit la tête dans le buisson et lécha le visage de Maëlle tandi qu'un autre s'approchait de remus en trottant.  
  
Remus ne fut pas surprit qu'une licorne s'approche de lui car étant lycan, et donc à moitié loup, les licornes prenaient sa partie animale en compte et aussi son pacifisme habituel. Maëlle, elle, fut surprise mais ne le montra pas. Quand l'étalon les aperçut, il hénnit et s'avança, piaffant au sol, menaçant. Il devait craindre pour ses petits. Docilement, les 2 élèves reculèrent et s'en allèrent.  
  
Maëlle s'exclama: "Waouh! C'était magnifique! Tu savais qu'ils allaient venir?"  
  
"C'est un de leur points d'arrêts nocturnes."  
  
"Comment tu sais ça?"  
  
"Les maraudeurs sont connus pour ne pas respecter le règlement. Tires en les conclusions nécéssaires!" dit malicieusement remus avec un clin d'oeil.  
  
Toute tension ou timidité entre eux s'était estompée.   
  
Maëlle éclata d'un rire christallin en tournant sur elle même quand...  
  
"ATTENTION!" elle était à deux doigts de tomber dans un buisson de ronces.  
  
"merci."  
  
Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et faillirent se rapprocher plus encore...  
  
Gênés, ils se remirent en route et ne dirent plus rien. remus la raccompagna à sa salle commune, minuit étant largement dépassé.  
  
Une fois devant le tableau, elle se retourna et lui dit: "C'était très agréable. merci."  
  
"ce fut un plaisir!"  
  
Il y eu un moment de latence et d'hésitation mutuelle puis... chacun faisant un pas: remus s'approcha inconsciemment et maêlle déposa un petit baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Ce fut comme un choc électrique pour les deux protagonistes. remus embrassa ses lèvres délicates puis ils se retirèrent tous deux, comme s'ils avaient passé un accord silencieux.  
  
"A demain, mon loup."  
  
"Bonne nuit..."  
  
Il n'en était pas sûr mais... quelque chose lui disait qu'il l'aimait... et qu'avec un peu de chance c'était réciproque...¤¤¤¤Voili voilou!!! bon, j'ai mit du temps à la pondre celui là aussi mais bon... je suis débordée même pendant les vacances c horrible! mdr

Pour rem et maelle, ça démarre tout doucement... mais sûrement :) ça vous a plu?  
  
bon bah, R&R hein!!   
  
**Le grand Méchant Mage Noir, alias Miss Mooney:** trop trop bien ton histoire! je l'ai adorée!!! et merci pour ta review! Bzou!  
  
**Malefouinette:** trop mdrrr ton pseudo! bon, sinon, cool que tu aimes ma fic :) tu trouves que je suis sadique avec mes persos? bah pourtant pas trop ;) ils ont pas encore tout vu ;) pi pour l'idée de harry sur les vampires, ça va se préciser dans le prochain chapitre! tu vas voir ;) et merci pour tes mille et mille milliards de bravo et de bonne chance!!! ça me fait super plaisir!!!! Bzou!  
  
**Sabriell:** kikoo morgane! pour les avances à sirius fait gaffe, ce serait un inceste! non mais!?!?!? mdrrr et oui à ceux qui lisent tous les R&R sabriell est ma fille spirituelle mdrrr. bon bah, pour l'argent de poche c ok finalement si tu fais pas des avances à ton père, c que jy tient moi à mon chéri! mdrrr et pour el chap suivant, il est en cours d'écriture! Il arrivera donc plus vite! Bzou!  
  
**LOU!SE FUNNYPINKROSE:** muette? comment ça muette? ah nooooon!!!! et sinon.... merciiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!! et oui oui oui les compliments et en particuliersles tiens car je te connais perso me touchent beaucoup! tu peux pas savoir comme ça fait plaisir! et pour les altères du cerveau, t'en a pas besoin ;) t'es au top niveau! ah et... si ça peut te faire plaisir, pour monbouk1 que j'ai tout réécrit, j'en suis au chap 3 de réécriture. quand je l'aurai finit (probablement d'ici la fin de l'été) je t'en apporterai un exemplaire au lycée! :d Bzou!  
  
**Marie-Jo:** slt! merci du compliment, ça me fait plaisir! pi pour tes questions sur les dulcinés de ces messieurs, je ne peux pas te répondre, tu t'en doutes!!! merci quand mm Bzou!  
  
**archidruide:** cool, t'es plus du tout malade en ce moment j'imagine! et non non je ne me drogue pas avant d'écrire mes chaps, pourquoi cette question? c'est mon état habituel. imagine si je me droguais mdr. et non je connais pas les royaumes oubliés. tu peux me renseigner? ça a l'air d'être qqchose de bien! Bzou!  
  
**alinemcb54:** kikooooooooo! ben voui je remarque quand on me review! je saut de joie à chaque review! et pi pour sélénée, y va se passer pas mal de trucs et de quelle surprise tu parles, me souviens pas d'avoir prévu une surprise? hmmm je v me relire de ce pas! :)  
  
**arathorn:** hellooooooooo! tu en veux encore, en voilà!!! lol! merci pour ta review! Bzou!  
  
**LilaRose Snape:** tu me lèches les fesses regarde son arrière train et ne voit rien hmmm non merci c bon mdr. une grande auteurine? ooh :W :$ merci chuis toute rouge! :d :)merci pour ta review! Bzou!  
  
**Line Black:** mercccccccccccccci!!!!!!!! moi aussi la bataille d'eau gt mdr en l'écrivant! (je me suis inspirée d'une expérience perso, oui oui, j'ai transformé un salon en piscine avec mes cousins et un tuyau d'arrosage, ona fait les 400 coups ensemble ct mdr mais après on c prit un put1 de savon! mdr) et oui je ne vois pas peter comme un traître mais comme quelqu'un qui était fidèle à ses amis mais pas assez courageux pour résister au charisme (car avouons le, voldy en a, pas qu'il soit bo mais il en faut pour attirer des partisans!) de voldemort. merci beaucoup pour tout ces compliments! Bzou!  
  
**rayuroplanis:** pas grave que tu sois absent ;) le tout c'est pas de reviewer mais de lire :d et pour la vengeance de lily et james, c à petit feu qu'il vont dévorer ça! Bzou! et merci! Bzou!  
  
**lisia:** ooooh..... merci :d :d :d :d Bzou!  
  
**Les Maraudeuses:** bon euh, pour tout vous dire les filles... je... j'ai pas pigé vot' review! mais merci du compliment quand même pi qui que soit gaia: sirius est à moi!!! (tout du moins dans cte fic mdr) Bzou!  
  
**marie-lune:** merci pour ta review! ça fait trop trop plaisir!!!! merci merci merci!!! et là, c au tour de rem et maelle! Bzou!  
  
**m4r13:** ce que je garde encore en réserve? héhéhé, tu vas voir ;) si tu crois que je vais répondre à ça, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude :p lol merci!! Bzou!  
  
**Belval:** salut toi! ça fait longtemps que jte vois plus sur le forum! tu vas bien??? j'espère que la suite t'as plu!!!! Bzou! et merci Bzou!  
  
**mélina:** non, merci à toi d'aimer plutôt!!! tu te rend pas compte à quel point ça fait plaisir de voir que ce que l'on écrit plaît! et j'espère que ton bac c bien passé!!! Bzou!  
  
**Gh()st:** cool que tu imaginais ce passage comme ça! et mdr je c que ça marche pas comme ça looool et puis pour sélénée elle a pas trop souffert. pour le moment du moins... ;) #sourire sadique# Bzou!  
  
**Andromede:** ben voilà les créatures dont sélénée parlait! des hommes semi dinosaures en gros! la suite, la voilà! Bzou!  
  
**Olympe maxime:** ton esprit lubrique s'active? hmmm ben tu vas pouvoir en faire un autre de lemon! :p je passe commande! mdr merci pour ta patience à attendre la suite car g été un peu longue, j'avou! :$ Bzou!  
  
**herm'021:** kikoo! ce chapitre là est assez long j'espère? merci du compliment sinon! Bzou!  
  
**Johp5:** des fanarts de sirius!!! #bave bave bave bave# ze veuuuuuuuuuuuuuux!!! pour sélénée t rassurée, hein? ..... mais c pas finit :p sinon, heureuse pour rem et maelle? Bzou!  
  
**Bouki:** salut! merci de m'avoir fait remarqué mon erreur! c gentil! je v faire plus attention, promis! si jamais tu en trouves d'autres, ne te gêne pas pour me les signaler, au contraire! merci! Bzou!

¤¤¤¤Voilà je vous ai répondu à tous, j'ai mit près d'une heure!!! je suis trop contente de recevoir autant de reviews mais alors c crevant d'y répondre! surtout quand on a plusieurs fics mdr! bon bah al suite arrivera certainement plus vite que ce chap là mais je ne vous promet rien! Bzou!  
  
Bzou! 


	49. Chapitre XLVIII

_**Chapitre 48:**_

Je tiens à préciser un point: maelle n'est pas au courant de la condition de remus! mon loup est une expression affective qu'on utilise tous je pense! Désolée d'avoir insinué le doute...  
  
Et on m'a demandé pourquoi Gabrielle ne ressentait pas que james et lily jouaient la comédie: c'est parce que james et lily quand ils se disputent le font vraiment même si ça ne les atteint pas vraiment! Comme quand dans la comédie on se met dans la peau de son personnage on le joue à fond: on devient ce personnage. je pensait que c'était évident mais apparament j'ai du mal le faire paraître. encore désolée. Mais certaine chose vont la troubler, vous allez voir ;)  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
"Remus, tu es dans la lune depuis ce matin!" fit remarquer James.  
  
"Une certaine... Maëlle ne doit pas être hors de cause. alors?" dit Sirius.  
  
Remus rougit et James et Sirius firent un "hip hip hip hurra" qui résonna dans tout le dortoir.  
  
"Mais non je ne suis pas dans la lune. Ce n'est pas la bonne période..."  
  
"Remus... si tu n'es pas dans la lune moi je suis un serpentard, sans vouloir offenser ta douce qui est l'exception confirmant la règle" dit Sirius.  
  
"Pourquoi tu dis ça?" demanda le lycan.  
  
"Tu es en train de t'étaler du dentifrice sur les joues pour te raser et tu t'es lavé les dents avec ladite mousse sans y faire attention..."  
  
"Mer...!"  
  
Remus rougit de plus belle sous les coliboquets de ses amis alors qu'il nettoyait la pâte à dents sur son visage. James sembla soudain se rendre compte quelque chose et dit: "J'ai oublié quelque chose dans la salle commune hier soir, pourvu que ça y soit encore!"  
  
Il se carapata dans le dortoir, s'habilla en quelques minutes en prenant au passage la carte du maraudeur puis, arrivé dans la salle commune, constata que Lily l'attendait. Il la vit sourire puis durcir le regard. james poussa un cri intérieur: quand allaient-ils pouvoir ne pas jouer la comédie. Sirius descendit de l'escalier et demanda à James ce qu'il avait perdu pour l'aider.  
  
James ne sut que faire pour garder sa couverture et dit: "ceci." en montrant la carte du maraudeur.  
  
Sirius poussa une exclamation et quelques jurons en vilipandant James sur la fait qu'il était tête en l'air et que ça le perdrait. Il s'inquiéta à propos de ce qui aurait pu se passer si quelqu'un avait découvert la carte.  
  
Bien entendu, la perte de la carte n'était qu'un mensonge mais Sirius s'époumonait toujours: il y tenait à cette carte! Et il y avait de quoi: ils avaient tous passés des années à la faire!!  
  
Remus et Gabrielle descendaient des dortoirs en discutant gaiement et haussèrent les sourcils à la vue de ce spectacle: habituellement, c'était Lily qui vilipendait. Mais là, elle avait plutôt l'air morte de rire. Ce qui étonna vivement la vampire car elle aurait pensé qu'elle aurait traité James de tous les noms. Passant outre ce singulier détail, Gabrielle calma Sirius par un petit baiser avant de le traîner vers le portrait de la grosse dame à la suite des autres et de James qui lui disait merci.  
  
Remus, arrivé dans la grande salle, s'excusa pour aller parler à Maëlle sous les moqueries amicales de ses amis. Il l'aborda et elle lui planta un petit bisou sur la joue, le faisant devenir pivoine. De loin, les Maraudeurs commentaient tout cela en donnant une valeur de couleur aux joues du pauvre lycanthrope.  
  
Une nouvelle dispute éclata entre James et Lily et Lily s'en alla en vociférant plus fort que jamais, les yeux de la grande salle rivés sur elle. James lâcha un juron qu'il ne serait pas convenable d'imprimer avant de s'emparer de quelques toasts et de quitter la salle en disant qu'il allait faire un tour pour se calmer.  
  
Gabrielle et Sirius se regardèrent tristement alors que remus n'était pas encore revenu...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
James courrut comme un dératé dans les couloirs pour rejoindre Lily au parc. Arrivé à leur endroit habituel, et en ayant bien prit la carte du maraudeur pour éviter de sa faire voir dessus par les autres, il s'empara des lèvres de sa belle qui se laissa doucement faire.  
  
"C'est trop dur de patienter" dit-il entre deux baisers.  
  
Pour toute réponse, elle lâcha un rire chrystallin avant de se serrer contre lui et de profiter de sa proximité. Les minutes passèrent ainsi, chacun profitant de la présence de l'autre, avant de se séparer à regrets et de prendre leurs affaires pour aller en cours...  
  
¤¤¤¤   
  
Harry commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Depuis que sélénée était partie, son inquiétude ne faisait que s'accroître. Il se demandait si elle allait bien, si elle était blessée ou si elle était morte, voir pire encore! Il ne cessait de s'imaginer scénarios catastrophes sur scénarios catastrophes et n'arraivait plus à passer une nuit sans faire nombre de cauchemards où il la voyait souffrir et lui, crier de revenir, sans pouvoir rien faire.  
  
Il avait peur, très peur, pour elle.  
  
Il venait de se rendre compte de toute l'ampleur de l'amour qu'il lui portait. Cet amour était aussi fort qu'il avait été soudain...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
La journée venait de passer, entre deux disputes de James et Lily, entre deux cours, entre deux baisers de Sirius, deux soupirs de Remus, Gabrielle ne cessait de penser à ce qu'elle devait faire.  
  
Le jour où Harry avait déjeuné avec eux, elle avait comprit rien qu'à ce qu'il dégageait comme sentiments que quelque chose le titillait. Alors, elle s'était permise de chercher un peu dans ses sentiments et ses humeurs. Elle avait d'abord découvert son inquiétude à propos de Sélénée mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'elle avait sentit le traverser quand il l'avait regardée. Alors, elle avait continué de fouiller et avait tout de suite comprit quand il avait rompu le lien.  
  
Alors depuis ce jour, elle avait prit la décision d'y aller. mais quand elle avait vu ses amis, toute sa détermination s'était éffondrée. Elle avait envie de rester avec eux et de ne pas partir. Quelle Gryffondor elle faisait, dit-donc! Pitoyable! Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle devait faire et préférait prendre comme raison le fait de rester avec ses amis, qu'elle ne voulait pas les quitter, même si c'était en partie vrai.  
  
Que faire? A chaque seconde, la balance changeait de côté! A chaque seconde, elle changeait d'avis. A chaque seconde elle hésitait!  
  
Elle sentit deux bras puissants l'entourer et une voix lui murmurer à l'oreille:  
  
" Ca va pas ma chérie? Tu es toute bizarre aujourd'hui..." Sirius lui fit un bisou sur la tempe.  
  
Le dire ou pas?... NON! surtout pas! Ce ne serait que plus dur!  
  
"Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, c'est rien..."  
  
"Et tu veux que je te croive?"  
  
"Oui... mais tu n'es pas obligé."  
  
"Jte crois pas, jte le dis!"  
  
"et bien tu devras te contenter de cela..."  
  
Il la mit face à elle et colla son front contre le sien:  
  
"Tu sais, s'il y a quelque chose qui va pas, tu peux me le dire. je... je sais pas! Je m'inquiète moi!"  
  
Elle soupira et se serra contre lui: "Rien qui ne te concerne directement, crois moi. Et puis..."  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"Et puis j'ai pas envie d'en parler. Mais si j'en avait besoin, je te le dirai, c'est promis!"  
  
"Juré?"  
  
"Craché, même!"  
  
"Ah non pas sur moi!"  
  
Elle ria. "Tu ne changeras jamais... Je t'aime."  
  
"Moi aussi, je t'aime."  
  
Et ils s'embrassèrent.  
  
"Mister Black, Miss TLM, est-ce une manière de se conduire dans les couloirs?"  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent face à...  
  
"harry!" s'excalmèrent-ils, heureux que ce ne soit que lui.  
  
"Un instant j'ai cru que c'était MgGonagall" s'écria Sirius en rigolant.  
  
"Non mais bon... Qui sait? J'ai peut être attrapé la MacGonagalolique et si je susi infesté, vous allez l'être aussi par des points enlevés!"  
  
"Tu n'oserais pas!' dit gabrielle en souriant.  
  
"Tu paries?"  
  
"Non!"  
  
Ils rièrent.  
  
"Bon, je devais prendre juste 5 minutes pour aller chercher mon cours que j'ai oublié dans la salle des professeurs mais là ça fait plus que ça avec vous! A bientôt!"  
  
Il courut à travers les couloirs sous les rires des deux jeunes gens.  
  
"Au fait... on a pas cours nous?" demanda la vampire.  
  
"Si, on devrait y aller!"  
  
Elle eut une idée. Elle n'avait pas encore décidé de ce qu'elle allait faire mais n'avait pas envie de broyer du noir.  
  
Il allait partir mais elle le retînt.  
  
"Tu veux pas plutôt aller au bord du lac?"  
  
"Ho!"  
  
"Quoi?"  
  
"Si quelqu'un demande, je dirait que j'ai mauvaise influence sur toi!"  
  
Il lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de changer de direction et de l'emmener avec lui. Elle avait envie de ne pas s'en faire et lui avait comprit que quelque chose clochait. Il se mirent donc sous le grand chêne, l'un contre l'autre, profitant simplement de leur présence mutuelle.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Elle était dans ses bras, dans son lit, dans son dortoir. C'était la nuit et aussi le moment où jamais. Pour la énième fois, elle se retourna sur le matelas et se retrouva face à son visage endormi.  
  
Elle pensa que si elle ne faisait rien, la guerre était en leur désavantage. Si elle faisait ce qu'elle avait en tête, ce serait plus facile, même si la victoire n'était pas assurée. Et elle pouvait bien mourir la concience tranquille alors, surtout pour pouvoir voir ses amis sourire encore après la fin de cela, quelle qu'elle soit...  
  
Enfin décidée, elle déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de son maraudeur qui grogna et la rapprocha de lui.  
  
"manquait plus que ça!" pensa la vampire "Sirius, s'il te plaît!!!"  
  
Elle se dégagea à regrets de l'étreinte réconfortante de celui qu'elle aimait avant de mettre ses pantoufles et de partir avec un silence et une discrétion qui lui était propre. Elle monta au dortoir des filles, s'empara d'un pantalon, d'un haut noir et de sa veste de cuir où étaient rangés tout ses... accessoires, dirons nous, de travail. Elle cacha quelques armes sur elle et prit quelques armes à feu et un peu d'explosifs. en cas de refus de passage à l'entrée. Elle mit ses bottes et attacha ses cheveux en catogan avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de se jeter dans le vide, littéralement, avec un dernier regard pour Lily qui dormait à points fermés, avant de se transformer pendant sa chute en animagus chauve-souris et de s'envoler vers la lune, survolant la forêt interdite...  
  
Elle était partit... Pour ne peut-être ne jamais revenir... Selon la suite des événements...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Lily s'éveilla et trouva le lit de gabrielle vide. Elle sourit et se dit que la vampire devait être dans un autre dortoir bien au chaud dans un certain lit.  
  
Elle pensa quelques instants qu'elle aimerait en faire autant avec une autre personne mais...  
  
Elle soupira mais sourit en même temps. C'était très drôle de les faire tourner en bourrique.  
  
Elle allait se lever quand quelqu'un entra en trombe dans le dortoir. ce quelqu'un étaiut sirius et réveilla tout le monde. Il était à moitié habillé et beaucoup de filles, sauf Lily, rougirent, étant toujours sous le charme du jeune homme, même s'il était définitivement prit.  
  
"Lily, lily! Dit le moi! Dit moi que gabrielle, tu l'as vu! s'il te plaît!"  
  
"mais euh... elle est pas avec toi?"  
  
"Oh merlin!"  
  
Sirius s'effondra sur le lit en se prenant la tête dans les mains.  
  
Lily passa son bras sur ses épaules en but de le réconforter, ne comprenant pas son inquiétude.  
  
"Sirius, que..."  
  
"Elle... elle est pas là..."  
  
"Mais elle est peut être dans le château, aux cuisines, pour te faire une surprise ou alors..."  
  
Il hocha la tête en signe de négation et chuchota: "La carte... elle... elle n'est pas dessus... et la carte ne se trompe jamais."  
  
Lily écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et se leva d'un coup: "On va aller voir Dumbledore, vite! va t'habiller et on y va! Il doit sûrement savoir! Après tout, il est peut être pour quelque chose là dedans! Et puis il doit être au courant! Dumbledore sait toujours tout! Puis Harry aussi est là! On la retrouvera! Allez, vient!"  
  
Elle l'ammena à son dortoir en expliquant la situation à remus et james qui se levaient puis remonta s'habiller. Sirius s'inquiéta en disant qu'elle était bizarre hier. Lily commença alors à sentir une boulle monter dans sa gorge, comme un mauvais, très mauvais, préssentiment...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Voilà! Alors la suite au prochain épisode bien sûr puis aussi, cela va sans dire, je vous laisse sur les dents :p  
  
R&R maintenant:  
  
**youatou:** mdrrr oui les incohérences, alors je c, je suis désolée mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à me relire moi-même. mais comme on me réclame les chapitres suivants, je ne peux pas me permettre de corriger en plus les précédents, je mettrait un mois avant de publier! et pour les dit ou dire, c juste que c une expression courante de chez moi et que, pour moi, ça veut dire quelque chose! mdr et je ne suis pas vexée du tout, au contraire! je vais tâcher de mettre tes conseils en application! dit moi si ça a marché pour celui là déjà! j'ai vérifié les fautes mieux que d'habitude! et merci beaucoup pour tes compliments! Bzou!  
  
**Malefouinette**: ohh... une bande de folles qui ont lu ma fic? tu leur diras merci!!! et les chapitres sont un peu raccourcis car g rien à raconter vraiment! enfin, si, biensûr, mais comment dire, si je m'étale, ça va vous praître chiant donc je fais dans le moyen!! Bzou! et merci à toi! bzou!  
  
**Izosark:** Waouh! 2 reviews pour moi? waouh! lol sinon merci pour ta review!! merci merci merci! pi me too, chuis en vacs! :d et merci pour le site! merci merci! bzou!  
  
**nusson:** et oui tous casés! lol et pi merdci pour tous ces compliments! une pluie de bonté!!! merci beaucoup!!! Bzou!  
  
**rayuroplanis:** judicieux qu'Harry devine la dispute? tu vas voir la suite des événements ;) peut être va t-il le découvrir, peut-être que ça se passera tout autrement! je ne dit rien! :-# et gabrielle, pour la réponse à ta question sur son don des elfes, je te renvois à mon explication plus haut ;) Bzou! et merci bzou!  
  
**Bubblejoyce:** salut jo! et oui tu as tout lu! tu en as eu du courage! et merci pour cette pluie de compliments! vraiment merci!!! :d merci beaucoup!!!!!! Bzou!  
  
**marie-lune:** Oh... #rougit# merci bcp bcp bcp!! pi c vrai, entre remus et maelle pour le moment c mignon, ça débute seulement et ils sont tous deux timides! merci bcp encore! Bzou!  
  
**_Les maraudeuses:_** nian! Sirius est à Moi! relit la fic! ya po marqué qu'il est à toi! mdrrr je rigole, si tu veux jte trouve un clone et je garde l'originale, ça te va? :p Bzou! et encore merci Bzou!  
  
**archidruide:** ai pas tout comprit là, si tu me donnais plutôt les références, c mieux non? ça te donnerais bcp bcp moins de travail lol! et merci bcp! Bzou!  
  
**Mari-Jo:** merci bcp du compliment! j'espère qu'il t'as plu autant que le précédent! Bzou!  
  
**Sabriel:** maman est trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès contente de sa fifile (et aimerait qu'elle n'empiète pas sur la vie ultra privée d'elle et de son père mdr) et je pense que tu devrais arrêter l'alcool, c pas bon pour toi! mdr! je rigole, continue, déconner c ce qu'il y a de meilleur ;) merci bcp! Bzou!  
  
**Phil:** alors pb, très gros pb, ta review n'apparaît pas!!! g "comme d" puis plus rien!!! donc bon, dsl! Bzou!  
  
**Gh()st:** kikoo! Ben james et lily font semblant de se taper dessus, tu as loupé qqchose toi! ils font tourner en bourrique remus, sirius et gabrielle rapelle toi! ;) pi gabrielle a comprit... qqchose :p tu verras au prochain chap! Bzou!  
  
**Andromede:** alors voilà je suis à ta review et... et ma tringle de rideaux vient de se casser la gueule! sans rire c vrai! à cause du vent! et m.... pi je fais des chapitres longs comme ze ve na! pi lily et james se décideront à le leur dire... un jour! mwahahahahaha! et pi le poisson t'a fait bon accueil j'espère? mdrrrrr Bzou et merci Bzou!  
  
**lisia:** kikoo! pi maelle n'est pas au courant! pour répondre à ta question, je te renvois à ma réponse générale en haut de chapitre! et merci pour le compliment! bzou!  
  
**Le grand Méchant mage Noir:** mdrrr ton pseudo, je l'adore! pi euh ben... de surprise en surprise? bah... tant mieux! que veux tu que je dise d'autre? lol pi j'ai lu le chap 3, vivement le 4!!! Bzou! et merci! bzou!  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Et voilà Gros Bzou à vous tous!  
  
Bzou! 


	50. Chapitre IL

**_Chapitre 49:_**

"Aucun message, rien?"  
  
"Non..." déclara tristement Sirius, effondré.  
  
James le prit dans ses bras dans le but de le reconforter.  
  
"Allez, si elle a des problèmes, on va la retrouver, elle sait se défendre mieux que quiconque, puis Harry et Dumbledore sont sur le coup, ils vont la retrouver, en entier et en vie, saine, et sauve! Et puis..."  
  
James avait beau parler, il parlait dans le vide.  
  
Harry faisait courir un doigt sur son menton, en signe d'intense réflexion, alors que Dumbledore fronçait les sourcils. Dumbledore demanda:  
  
"Croyez-vous, harry, que vous puissiez la découvrir grâce à son don des elfes?"  
  
"Probable, mais peu possible. Je peux toujours essayer quand même."  
  
"Vous pourriez tenter?"  
  
"Tout de suite."  
  
Sous le regard plein d'espoir des Maraudeurs, il s'assit par terre, le dos bien droit et ses yeux furent un instant dans le vague, avant qu'il ne les ferme. Quelques minutes, qui semblèrent une éternité, passèrent. A leur terme, le Survivant ouvrit les yeux et hocha la tête en signe de négation: aucune trace de la vampire.  
  
"Elle ne laisse aucune trace de magie particulière. Elle ne doti pas être en traind e l'utiliser et est sûrement en chauve-souris pour le moment, pour passer inaperçue justement."  
  
"Donc d'après vous, Harry, elle serait partie de son plein grès?" proposa Dumbledore.  
  
"Possible, très probable même..." Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de demander : "Et vous, vous savez quelque chose qui aurait pu la décider à partir?"  
  
Les Maraudeurs hochèrent tous négativement la tête.  
  
"Elle était bizarre hier mais... c'est tout."  
  
"Comment ça bizarre?"  
  
"Disons pensive."  
  
"Donc elle a réfléchit à son départ." conclue Dumbledore "Elle est partie d'elle-même."  
  
"Mais..." commença Patmol "Mais pourquoi? Elle était bien ici, je veux dire... elle... je ne voie pas pourquoi elle serait partie!"  
  
Harry intervînt: "A mon avis, rien ne l'a chassé d'ici, j'opte plutôt pour quelque chose qui l'a fait sortir, venant de l'extérieur."  
  
"Il est dommage que nous n'en sachions pas plus sur la société vampire." soupira le directeur de Poudlard.  
  
Harry eu beau chercher, il ne trouva aucune réponse. il pensa un instant qu'elle savait pour son projet de... mais non, c'était trop improbable, son pouvoir des elfes se serait alors considérablement accru, et sa magie avec. Il ne l'avait pas ressentit chez elle, donc, c'était totalement impossible.  
  
Ils s'inquiétaient tous et remuaient de sombres pensées quand une tête apparue dans la cheminée. Les Maraudeurs comprirent clairement en voyant Dumbledore leur lancer un regard qu'ils devaient sortir et qu'ils reprendraient leur discussion. Ils partirent donc, la mort dans l'âme.  
  
La tête apparue dans la cheminée n'était autre que draco.  
  
"salut vieille branche!" lança t-il à harry "Bonjour Albus, mes respects."  
  
"hey, on dirait que la dynastie elfe t'as enseigné le respect!" darda harry en souriant tristement.  
  
"Plus ou moins, disons que je sois là est en soit uen sacrée révolution chez eux, je leur devait donc bien ça, heu..." Il se retourna dans le feu "oui, oui ma chérie, je leur explique! On se retrouve, c'est tout, promis, je le leur dit. Donc bon, heu, oui! Comme je disais, ou comme j'allais dire, on est allés voir les elfes Nymph et moi."  
  
"..."  
  
"On a contacté et visité les elfes des plaines du Nord. Bon, c'est pas vraiment des elfes en fait! Là bas, c'est un relai amazone! Donc y a que des femmes mais ce sont des guerrières aguéries et elles ont accepté de faire venir leur reine rencontrer Nymph et moi. Donc c'est bein partit pour eux mais pas encore confirmé. Ensuite, les elfes du Whistshir sont totalement avec nous! Donc ils sont prêts à prendre les armes et à combattre avec nous, nous avons d'ailleurs ici près d'un millier de soldats pour nous 'aider' pour ce début. En fait, c'est juste le dixième de leur armée! Bon, euh, après, les elfes de la nuit, nous avons eu un entretient... houleux. Disons que nous sommes allés négocier avec certaines délégations indépendantes qui étaient hors de la guerre de Voldemort et donc d'un parti neutre mais... pas si neutre: les négociations n'ont jamais eu lieu, on a faillit tous y passer!"  
  
Draco se tourna vers l'intérieur de la cheminée encore une fois puis se remit face à eux: "je n'ai rien oublié c'est bon. Et de votre côté? Ca se passe comment?"  
  
Harry n'était pas au courant des avancées de l'armée de Dumbledore mais savait que ce n'était ni bon, ni mauvais. Le sage directeur prit la parole:  
  
"Les acromantules ont accepté de nous aider, et cela grâce à hagrid. Nous avons envoyé des ambassadeurs encore une fois aux géants dans l'espoir d'en rallier quelques uns à notre cause mais aucun n'est revenu "Il grimaça "pas en entier du moins..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Ensuite, pour ce qui est des centaures, je suis moi-même allé leur parler et... et ils ont accepté directement en disant qu'ils lisaient ce qu'ils devaient faire dans les étoiles. Pas de problème de ce côté donc."  
  
Ils ne parlèrent pas de la disparition de gabrielle, n'étant sûrs de rien.  
  
Draco acquiça et leur petite réunion semblait finie. Il allait commencer à parler quand:  
  
"NON! TE! ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE!!!"  
  
Draco fut projeté hors de l'âtre et, à sa place, apparut téséu.  
  
"salut! Alors, que faites vous de beau?"  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Gabrielle survola la forêt interdite puis s'arrêta à l'orée du bois, côté mer, pour manger un bout afin de se préparer à traverser en vol la manche. Elle avala tout rond, l'estomac semblant bouché par une boule de stress, les quelques ailes de poulets piquées lors du repas. Une fois ceci fait et une gorgée de jus de citrouille plus loin, elle rétrécit de nouveau le tout, le mettant dans sa poche et se transforma. Elle s'envola alors et traça tout droit, pour faire le plus court possile.  
  
Son oncle, car oui elle recherchait son oncle Comode (NDA: beaucoup d'entre vous avaient rigolé à la mention de ce nom de meuble mais sachez que c un nom romain! re-regardez gladiator ;) ). Et quand elle l'aurait trouvé, ils se battraient selon les us et coutumes vampires. Pour ce faire, elle devait faire route vers Paris, la tour Eiffel... Puis de là, trouver le relai vampire puis, on l'ammènerait au repère de son oncle, au Louvre, ou sinon, si on ne voulait pas la laisser passer, elle ferait... le ménage.  
  
Le vent bâttait la mer et faisait s'élever des vagues de plus de 2 mètres, une tempête en fait. Le pauvre volatile avançait 100 battements d'ailes en avant pour en reculer de 50! De plus, de nombreuses bourrasques le faisait s'élever et plonger dans le creux des vagues. L'apocalypse pour l'animal aurait été plus tranquille!  
  
Un coup de vent plus fort que les autres entraîna la chauve-souris en plein dans une vague. Le pauvre animal se retrouva dans l'eau, et ses sens furent bloqués. Gabrielle reprit sa forme normale, éreintée. Elle remonta à la surface et se transforma, tentant de remonter au dessus de la houle mortelle. Mais rien n'y fit. La vampire se laissa couler dans l'espoir de trouver une idée sous l'eau, où le courant se faisait plus calme, même s'il était fort. La fatigue se faisant sentir, elle remonta pour prendre de l'air et respirer de nouveau avant de replonger. Elle était ivre d'eau. Ses yeux se fermaient seuls après son vol difficile et elle ne ressentait que le bruit du vent ou l'eau autour d'elle, ne voyant rien, comme toujours.  
  
Soudain, elle s'éveilla, elle sentit quelque chose venir du fond de l'eau. Elle se concentra dessus et pensa: "Non... impossible."  
  
Un chant retentit et devant elle se dessina la forme de Sélénée qui la remonta à l'air libre avant d'insufler de l'air dans sa bouche pur faire sortir l'eau qui avait pénétré dans le corps de la vampire.  
  
Gabrielle sentit la néréide la soulever et la ranimer alors qu'elle était à moitié assomée et sentit aussi un sol se former sous ses pieds. heu... un sol? En pleine mer?  
  
Elle cracha l'eau qui obstruait ses poumons et se releva difficilement, le sol tanguant sous elle.  
  
"sélénée?"  
  
"Oui, c'est moi. gabrielle, que diable fais tu ici?"  
  
"je... rien. Enfin, je voulais traverser mais, la tempête, enfin..."  
  
"traverser? mais comment?"  
  
"je suis animagus chauve-souris."  
  
"oh... je comprends mieux." Ells sourit "les autres sont au courant de ton départ?"  
  
"non. Je... ils auraient été contre ce que je vais faire mais si je ne tente rien, ce serait très désaventageux pour nous. Alors, je vais le faire."  
  
"mais... faire quoi?"  
  
"tuer mon oncle."  
  
"QUOI?"  
  
"Oui... si je le tue, j'aurai le commandement des troupes vampires."  
  
"Ce... ce serait formidable mais... tu cours un trop grand risque gabrielle. C'est insensé ce que tu veux faire!"  
  
"C'est pour ça que j'ai longtemps réfléchi et que je suis partie sans signe avant coureur, enfin... j'espère!"  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"WAF WAF!"  
  
"Qu'est-ce que?..."  
  
Une boule d'eau apparut soudain dans la main de Sélénée qui se retourna avant de se retrouver face à... un tout petit chien mouillé!  
  
"Mon protecteur!" s'exclama gabrielle "J'ai faillit le noyer avec moi, le pauvre!"  
  
"Un protecteur?"  
  
"C'est Sirius qui ma l'a offert à Nöel."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
Gabrielle s'empara du petit canidé et le flatta tandis qu'il léchouillait sa main. La vampire regarda si aucune de ses armes n'avaient été atteintes par l'eau, ce qui était le cas (son mantrau était protégé par un charme) puis se leva.  
  
"Et toi, où vas-tu?"  
  
"Rejoindre Poudlard, par les grottes sous marines. Mais on voulait remonter parce qu'on s'était un peu perdus, on est passé par un chemin un peu... inconnu vu que... enfin, il y a des bêtes pires que sur celle où nous sommes!"  
  
"Quelle bê..." mais la question de gabrielle mourrut dans sa gorge quand elle constata qu'elle était sur un crocodile géant des mers de plus de 22 mètres de long!  
  
"oh merlin!"  
  
"Tu l'as dit! J'ai passé un accord avec le peuple des abysses. Ils sont d'accord. Même si ça a été dur et que j'ai faillit ne pas revenir..."  
  
"Tu es courageuse. Mais surtout inconsciente!" s'exclama gabrielle. "Aller toute seule là bas!! Brrr!"  
  
"Toi aussi tu sais..."  
  
Elles se regardèrent un instant puis éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Soudain, à leur droite, un grand remou secoua l'eau et une autre créature immense reptilienne, un serpent cette fois ci, chevauché par un genre d'hybride semi reptile, semi homme, apparu.  
  
Il parla d'une langue inconnue et la sirène répondit de son chant magnifique avant de se tourner vers la vampire:  
  
"Ils s'impatientent en bas! Je vais y retourner. je sais maintenant que nous sommes proches des côtes."  
  
"ils?"  
  
"Une armée de ce genre."  
  
gabrielle regarda l'eau avec appréhension: "Quand je me baignerais, ce ne sera plus comme avant!" dit elle en riant.  
  
"Ils ne sont pas mauvais."  
  
"je sais, s'ils sont ici..."  
  
"exactement!"  
  
Le crocodile marin commença à sonder et gabrielle se transforma en chauve souris avant de monter en évitant les vagues. elle monta le plus haut possible puis s'engagea au dessus des nuages: il faisait froid mais le vent était moins fort et surtout il y avait moins de danger.  
  
Il ne fallait pas qu'elle prenne froid, c'était tout. Elle lança alors un sort de réchauffement sur elle même en se retransformant en humaine, tombant de ce fait, mais reprit sa forme animale une fois le sort effectué. la chauve souris virevolta dans les nuages, passant entre les remous moelleux et avança durant la nuit d'une bonne centaine de kilomètres.  
  
Alors que le soleil se levait, l'animal passa sous les nuages et accéléra le vol, ne supportant pas trop l'astre du jour sous cette forme. La vampire arriva quelques minutes plus tard sur les côtes bretonnes. Elle reprit sa forme humaine et s'effondra sur la plage: elle avait quand même parcouru plus de 200 kilomètres en vol en pleine tempête!  
  
Ses cheveux étaient poisseux et collants, sa peau blanchie pas l'iode, ses yeux comme voilés par le vent. Bref, elle n'offrait pas un très beau spectacle. Ereintée, elle se lança un sort d'eau et de récurvite avant de se sécher avec sa baguette. Ceci fait, gabrielle avala goulûment ce qui restait de ses provisions avant de prendre une heure de repos. Elle s'allongea sur la plage et s'endormit...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Sélénée était arrivée dans le lac de poudlard. Elle ne pouvait venir et débarquer ainsi dans poudlard. De un elle était accompagnée par des créatures que personne ne s'attendait à voir! De deux, elle ne pouvait se permettre de signaler la présence d'une armée de créatures marines, avec ses espiosn, Voldemort serait tout de suite au courant. De trois, elle était nue. Trois très bonnes raisons pour ne pas sortir du lac.  
  
Elle sculpta une chouette hulote faite d'eau en suspension et l'ensorcela pour qu'elle trouve Harry et l'ammène ici.  
  
Alors que la création aquatique partait à la recherche de sa cible, la Néréide pensait à gabrielle. Devait-elle dire ce qu'elle était en train de faire... ou pas?  
  
D'un côté, si elle le disait, la rumeur se répendrait comme de la poudre dans l'école: une élève vampire disparue, ça ne passait pas inaperçu! Alors les espions de Voldemort seraient les premiers informés. de plus, pour Gabrielle, c'était un avantage: la surprise...  
  
C'était décidé: elle ne savait rien de Gabrielle.  
  
la sculpture d'eau revînt sur ses pas, courant derrière elle un harry essouflé. Un sourire éclaira son visage quand il la vit. Elle lui sourit en retour.   
  
Il pénétra dans l'eau tout habillé et l'embrasse en lui faisant promettre de ne plus jamais partir sans lui, de ne plus jamais lui faire ce genre de coups, qu'il s'était fait un sang d'encre, que ce n'était pas humain de partir sans donner de nouvelles en court de route, qu'il avait eu peur, qu'il avait imaginé tous les scénarios, que...  
  
Elle sourit, le nez dans son cou, tout en l'écoutant parler, la serrer contre lui, heureux qu'elle soit de retour...  
  
Ce faisait tout de même plaisir de savoir qu'on était autant attendue!  
  
Autant d'amour dans une personne, envers une seule autre, il y avait de quoi se noyer dedans! Ils se séparèrent et sélénée dit:  
  
"Je nous ammène des... invités."  
  
"Tu... tu as réussi?"  
  
"Oui. Nous avons passé un marché..."  
  
Elle se retourna vers le lac et parla en langue des sirène avant que ne sorte une créature gigantesque.  
  
"Voici l'un des représentants du peuple des abysses."  
  
Harry avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, mais se reprit: "je vous souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous."  
  
Le chef sembla comprendre et hocha la tête avant de sourire d'un air amusé et de replonger en lançant un appel à la sirène.  
  
Sélénée se retourna vers Harry: "Il m'a dit qu'ils nous attendraient dans les grottes sous marines. Si l'on a besoin d'eux, j'irai les chercher... Ils ne sont pas loin d'ici..."  
  
Harry hocha la tête puis passa sa cape à sélénée sur ses épaules avant de sortir hors de l'eau avec sa belle...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Gabrielle se releva et jura. Elle avait dormi plus de six heures! Le soleil était déjà bien haut et il devait être près de deux heures de l'après midi.  
  
Elle se releva et épousseta ses habits avant de marcher vers le restaurant le plus proche, son estomac poussant des plaintes assourdissantes.  
  
Après s'être rassasiée, elle se leva, paya sa commande et sortit.  
  
En plein jour, elle ne pouvait se transformer en chauve souris: elle aurait attiré les regards plus qu'elle ne les aurait évités, et, de plus, sa forme animale ne supportait pas du tout le soleil...  
  
Gabrielle tourna la tête vers un parking et regarda les véhicules. Elle devait aller vite, quite à voler quelquechose à un moldu.  
  
Son choix se porta sur une moto. Elle prit sa baguette magique et la mit en route.  
  
Direction la Tour Eiffel...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Voilà ce chapitre est finit! Les suivants sont presque tous écrits! :'( je veux pas qu'on arrête cette fic mais bon... toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ;)  
  
Mais ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre pour le moment, donc, soyons heureux!!  
  
R&R!  
  
**Belval:** ta review était super sympa! et oui oui, james et lily travaillent leur ulcère mdr. Ce chapitre là était plus long que les autres, c'est normal, les suivants seront à peu près de la même taille! voili voilou! Merci bcp pour ta review! Bzou!  
  
**Sabriel:** Tu veux une orange? mdr pi je peux plus faire apparaître personne mais... tu verras, ya une chtite surprise ;) pi gab n'est pas partie pour les aider, tu vois ;) au contraire, les vampires elle va... peut être réussir à les matter! pi pour james et lily... disons que... enfin, non! ne disons rien :p tu verras aussi ;) Bzou! (oui, copyright MOI! mdr)  
  
**Vierge:** slut! comment ça parfaite à tes yeux? ooooh... :$ merci, merci beaucoup :d :d :d et la suite va vite arriver vu que les chaps sont tous écrits maintenant! Bzou! et merci!  
  
**Les maraudeuses:** merci! voilà le chap! j'espère qu'il vous a plu! Bzou!  
  
**Johp5:** Slut! mdr pi dans ce chap, ya pas encore de combat mais... chut, je ne dit rien :-# pi tous les chaps sont déjà écrit logikement à leure où tu lis ces lignes! merci pour ta review! Bzou!  
  
**Marie Jo:** alors, tes impressions sont confirmées ou pas? ;) pour ce qui est de sa victoire... tu verras! ;)  
  
**Jessica angel:** dray et nymph sont apparus pi euh, ce chap est il assez long? Bzou!  
  
**Sabriel:** ta 2ème review: waouh! pi euh si tu veux un casscroute, je te donne lestrange plutôt, tu veux pas? non? ok ok un chtit bout de maelle alors mdr! Bzou!  
  
**Andromede:** ma tringle de rido a reprit du servcie heureusement! pi merchi pour ta review! Bzou!  
  
**Marie-lune:** lol maintenant, tu c où elle est ;) merchi! Bzou!  
  
**Gh()st:** Qui c? Pe ê réussira t-elle, pe ê pas ;)  
  
**alinemcb54:** ne remarqhe tjs pas!! les alerts reviews n'arrivent pas à destination :( cette histoire te prend aux tripes? tant mieux c fait pour ;)  
  
**youatou:** ce chapitre là en longueur te convient il? et euh, je ne regarde pas buffy donc la ressemblance, c pas fait exprès lol! je n'ai jamais vu buffy, je ne regarde pas les séries! pi merci pour ta review! Bzou!  
  
**lisia:**loooool tu verras ;)  
  
**mélina:** gabrielle, un de tes persos favoris? lol cool alors! pi qui c? je suis très sadique donc... non je rigole. pas morte mais peut être en pas très bon état du tout aussi ;)pi l'action va très vite arriver, dans deux chapitres pour être exacte! et de rien pour msn à très vite :D  
  
**le grand méchant mage noir:** lol, les idées viennent la plupart du tps la nuit sinon, les chaps suivant arriveront vite, ils sont déjà écrits donc... Bzou!  
  
**Arnold:** salut! merci bcp de ta review!!! Bzou!  
  
**Louise funny pinkroz:** bonnes vacances! la martinique... waouh! pi pour le poisson, j'espère que tu vas aimer tout de même! et merci bcp bcp bcp pour tous ces compliments!!! et... pour les cours, si nous sommes dans la même classe (et j'y compte bien) aucun problème, je le ferais! :D Bzou!  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Désolée, les R&R sont courtes mais je n'ai pas trop le temps de faire long, donc, j'espère que vous m'excuserez!  
  
Bzou! 


	51. Chapitre L

_**Chapitre 50:**_

Voilà plus de cinq heures qu'elle roulait sur l'autoroute menant à paris. Ca bouchonnait sec, alors, elle avait emprunté... le voix rapide. En bref, la voix d'arrêt d'urgence sur le côté.  
  
Bien sûr, une ado, sur une moto, sans casque, roulant sur l'autoroute sur une moto déclarée volée depuis quelques heures, la police n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer. Mais grâce au bouchons, elle avait réussit à leur échapper.  
  
Devant elle, à environ 50 mètres se trouvait le panneaux indiquant le périphérique de paris. Elle s'engagea dessus et slaloma entre les voitures à vitesse grand V.   
  
Elle roula encore quelques temps puis déboucha enfin dans la ville de Paris même. Quelques feux rouges grillés, trois ronds points, cinq carrefour et vingt-cinq insultes plus tard, elle arrivait en bas de la tour Eiffel.  
  
Gabrielle déposa la moto dans un fourré et se transforma en chauve souris avant de s'envoler rapidement. Même si le soleil était en train de se coucher, elle y était vulnérable encore sous cette forme. Une fois arrivée au dernier étage de l'imposant édifice, elle reprit forme humaine et se tourna vers l'énorme volatile qui paraissait, ou semblait paresser, accroché à un morceau de feraille.  
  
"je viens pour un entretient avec mon oncle, au Louvre, côté vampire..."  
  
L'énorme chauve-souris se métamorphosa en homme. Il était grand, mince mais il se dégageait de lui une puissance importante. C'était un des anciens. Un des vampires de l'Ordre de l'Arcane, un initié. En bref et plus clair: un guerrier confirmé.  
  
"Gabrielle, tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici."  
  
Il s'avança.  
  
"Faust... laisse moi y aller, ammène moi là-bas."  
  
Ledit faust s'avança encore vers elle et l'enserra de ses bras.  
  
"Gabrielle ça faisait longtemps!"  
  
Elle répondit à l'accolade en souriant.  
  
"On croyait tous que tu étais morte, mais quand on a su que tes frères bronzaient sous le soleil d'Azkaban, gardés par des Aurors, on a plus su. Tu pouvais très bien être morte, ou vivante... Ton oncle, cette ordure, n'a rien voulu dire!"  
  
"Et toi, on t'a relégué au poste de gardien!"  
  
"Oui... ils n'ont plus confiance en moi. Même si je suis ton ami, et ton cousin, je suis encore sous leur coupelle, et je suis le nouveau vilain petit canard! Je te remplace!"  
  
"le vilain petit canard?"  
  
"Oui!"  
  
"Tu lis des contes moldus?"  
  
"Disons que personne n'est censé être au courant et..."  
  
Il s'arrêta soudain de parler.  
  
"Faust, qui est là?"  
  
"Merde, Mephisto!" souffla gabrielle.  
  
Elle sentit nettement la pointe d'une lame s'appuyer entre ses omoplates.  
  
"Gabrielle... que nous vaut cet honneur?"  
  
Elle se retourna soudain et voulu le désarmer mais il voulu enfoncer la dague dans son dos. elle du se reculer et glissa pour tomber.  
  
"gabrielle!" faust plongea à sa suite tandis que Mephisto regardait la scène tout du haut.  
  
le vent sifflait à ses oreilles et les images se confondaient ensemble autour d'elle. Il y eu des cris et des hurlements de terreur. Elle n'eu pas le temps de réagir qu'elle sentit deux bras la porter et la serrer. Soudain, tout stoppa net. Faust l'avait rattrapée et ils étaient maintenant en bas, au sol. Les passants les regardaient comme des illuminés. Non, ils ne pouvaient avoir vu ce qu'ils prétendaient avoir vu! Non! Deux personnes sautant de la tour Eiffel et attérissant sans rien d'autre qu'eux-même, et sans aucune égratignure, ce n'était pas possible... si?  
  
Très énervé, Mephisto descendit, ou plutôt sauta dans le vide pour attérir sans difficulté au sol. Il passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses dents et dit:  
  
"gabrielle, Fraust... vous n'avez plus que 10 secondes à vivre..."   
  
Il se transforma soudain en un énorme volatile nocturne qui devait bien faire 5 mètres d'envergure au bas mot! Mephisto se précipita sur eux. Les deux fugitifs eurent tout juste le temps de s'esquiver et de se transformer à leur tour qu'il était déjà sur eux de nouveau.  
  
S'en suivit une course pousuite innégallable.  
  
Gabrielle et Faust virevoltaient entre les toits et les cheminées. Les trois volatiles passèrent au dessus des nuages. il y eu un 'cache-cache' mortellement dangereux. Gabrielle se retrouva seule entre deux nuages, la lune brillant au dessus d'elle.  
  
"Merde!" siffla t-elle. Soudain, une forme se dessina devant elle. Tous crocs sortis, mephisto la mordit à l'iale droite. Un cri déchira le silence du ciel. Ils tombaient tous les deux et le vampire allait tout bonnement la dévorer vivante.  
  
Pleine de volonté, elle envoya une onde sonore puissante de chauve-souris qui sonna le vampire et le fit lâcher prise. Faust les retrouva tous deux et tira gabrielle plus bas, tandis que l'autre volait en zig et en zag.  
  
Ils se retransformèrent en humain dans la chapelle d'une église où ils avaient pénétré et Faust lança un sort de guérison de magie noire sur le bras mutilé de la vampire. Immédiatement, un afflux d'énergie la traversa et elle se sentit pousser des ailes, prête à déplacer les montagnes.  
  
Ils reprirent rapidement leur forme animale quand ils virent Mephisto apparaître derrière le vitrail de la porte. Le vampire défonça littéralement le verre et s'engoufra dans l'ouverture. Les deux autres fuirent en passant par le clochet de Notre dame de paris. Leur course les faisaient aller et venir un peu partout.  
  
D'un signe de l'aile, gabrielle pria Faust de la suivre, ce qu'il fit. Le chasseur à leur suite, ils volèrent comme ils n'avaient jamais volé jusqu'à... la gare. Les deux fugitifs s'engoufrèrent dans les boyaux du métro et prirent le plus d'avance qu'ils pouvaient. faust avait comprit l'idée et s'employait à avancer tout en laissant des indices sonores à leur poursuivant.  
  
Soudain, devant eux, ils entendirent distinctement un train arriver. Comme les chauves-souris sont aveugles et ne 'voient' que par leur ouïe, gabrielle et faust s'employèrent à former l'image d'une voix de métro sans train mais tout en laissant leur propre image apparaître. Ainsi, mephisto ne voyait pas vers quoi il fonçait et pensait les avoir facilement.  
  
Tout d'un coup, au dernier moment, les deux fugitifs se plaquèrent contre la paroi et supprimèrent leur image faite de son. Mephisto vit alors clairement arriver le TGV. Il y eu un bruti assourdissant qui 'aveugla' les deux cousins puis plus rien.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils reprirent forme humaine. faust vit alors le triste spectacle qu'offrait son propre frère.  
  
"gabrielle..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"j'ai tué mon frère!"  
  
"désolée... mais..."  
  
"Non, tu n'as pas à l'être. Je ne suis pas triste. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Il n'y a que toi dans la famille que j'ai jamais appréciée! C'est juste que... tout de même, c'était quelqu'un... du même sang que moi."  
  
"Et donc du mien..."  
  
Le silence qui suivit suffit à remplacer toutes les paroles qui pouvaient décrire l'horreur et la bonté de leur acte. c'était un fléau, un membre de l'Arcane de moins, mais c'était aussi un meurtre de plus...  
  
"de l'auto-défense..." dit Faust pour lui-même. "Tu ne l'as pas tué, Oh non! la seule personne qui mourra de notre main c'est..."  
  
"mon oncle." dit gabrielle à voix haute.  
  
"Allons-y..."  
  
Ils reprirent forme animale et s'envolèrent dans le ciel de Paris...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
La guerre n'avait pas commencé, non! On était déjà en plein dedans!  
  
Une autre réunion de l'ordre du Phoenix avait eu lieu et il était décidé qu'il attaqueraient dans une semaine, la nuit. Quelques enseignants resteraient à Poudlard pour protéger le lieu contre les éventuelles contre-attaques de Voldemort. Personne d'autre que les concernés n'étaient au courant de l'attaque qui serait portée, pas même le ministère qui le serait au tout dernier moment, c'est à dire au moment même où la bataille commencerait, en cas d'éventuels espions parmi les Aurors.  
  
Conrad Potter faisait parti de l'Ordre du Phoenix et était fier de Harry Potter. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. de ce fait, le grand père avait deviné qu'il avait à faire à son petit fils.  
  
Des fois, certains silences valaient plus que toutes les paroles, tous les discours...  
  
Sirius dépérissait à vue d'oeil. Il ne mangeait plus, ne riait plus, on aurait dit qu'on lui avait enlevé son coeur. Et c'était le cas. Il n'avait plus goût à rien.  
  
Sélénée, partagée entre deux sentiments, l'emmena un jour à part.  
  
"J'ai quelque chose à te dire..."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
légère réaction.  
  
"A propos de Gabrielle."  
  
"QUOI??? Quoi?"  
  
"je l'ai vue, elle va bien."  
  
"mais... pourquoi vous en l'avez pas ramenée? pourquoi!!!!"  
  
"Elle ne voulait pas. Et elle a eu raison de partir. C'était risqué mais moins que si elle restait. Elle a décidé... quelque chose qui pourrait changer beaucoup de choses dans cette guerre, dont votre vie ou votre mort. je crois... que c'est pour vous tous, et surtout pour toi, qu'elle est partie."  
  
"mais..."  
  
"fais moi confiance." Sélénée se leva. "Je suis certaine qu'elle réussira son entreprise..."  
  
Il ne répondit pas... s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son amertume, mais tout de même rassuré... mais pas totalement...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
"Monseigneur..."   
  
Faust et Mephisto s'inclinèrent.  
  
"Alors?"  
  
"Elle est morte Monseigneur!" s'exclama Mephisto "Elle repose en mille morceaux dans le metro, sur la rame du train."  
  
"Parfait... mephisto, vous serez récompensé! Quand à toi, Faust... je te fait de nouveau confiance!"  
  
"Monseigneur, c'est trop d'honneur..."  
  
"Bien. Je vais y aller. Nous recevons des mangemorts ce soir. Ils viennent... pour parler affaires. Et pour... dîner aussi..." une lueur machiavélique s'installa dans les pupilles de comode trompe-la-mort.  
  
"Bonne soirée Monseigneur!" dit Mephisto en s'inclinant.  
  
"Merci Mephisto. Faust."  
  
Et l'oncle se transforma en chauve souris gigantesque avant de s'envoler et de partir au loin, vers le Louvre.  
  
Mephisto tourna la tête vers Faust et dit avec un étrange sourire satisfait: "On l'a eu! Il me croit morte!"  
  
"YES! Il est heureux que Mephisto ai les cheveux longs, il en laisse tout le temps sur sa brosse! Une chance!"  
  
"Oui, on a pu faire le polynectar!"  
  
Ils se tapèrent dans la main.  
  
"Viens, cousine, je crois que nous devrions faire comme si de rien n'était durant quelques jours et puis... nous passerons à l'attaque!"  
  
"oui..." répondit Mephisto. "Et vite! je me sens sale sous cette forme!"  
  
"C'est normal c'est l'apparence de mephisto. Qui voudrait être lui?"  
  
"personne!"  
  
"WAF WAF WAF!"  
  
"C'est quoi ça?" demanda Faust en regardant le petit chien.  
  
"Ca, c'est mon protecteur! C'est Patmol..."  
  
"Patmol? Un protecteur, ça?"  
  
"Oui... mais c'est plus un ami..."  
  
"Si tu le dis..."  
  
Un ange passa et...  
  
"Dis moi... Ton oncle nous a dit que tu n'étais plus un danger pour quiconque quand tes frères t'ont attaquée. Mais tu es toujours vivante. J'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode!"  
  
"je suis aveugle."  
  
"QUOI?"  
  
"Il m'a maudite."  
  
"mais comment arrives tu à..."  
  
"les elfes m'ont aidé. Mais pour cela, j'ai renoncé à mon immortalité."  
  
"tu as quoi??"  
  
"Tu m'as très bien comprise."  
  
"A ta place j'aurais..."  
  
"je sais. Avant j'aurais fait de même mais..."  
  
"mais?"  
  
"mais il y a quelqu'un désormais à qui je tient plus qu'à moi-même..."  
  
"Qui est-ce?"  
  
"patmol..."  
  
"Le chien?"  
  
Elle sourit.  
  
"Si l'on veut. C'est une de ses formes."  
  
"Un animagus?"  
  
"Oui. En réalité, c'est un étudiant de Poudlard. Il s'apelle Sirius. Tu sais, j'ai rencontré des gens formidables! Les sorciers ne sont pas ce qu'on nous a fait croire durant des décénies! Parmis eux, je me suis fait des véritables amis! Tu devrais venir! Il y a James, remus, Lily, il y avait Peter aussi..."  
  
"Même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas. je suis sûr de mourir avant."  
  
"mais pourquoi?"  
  
"parce que j'ai rompu un serment de sorciers."  
  
"Comment cela?"  
  
"pour entrer à l'ordre d'Arcane... il y a un serment magique... et je l'ai rompu... j'ai aidé... une ennemie...toi..."  
  
"Non! Ce n'est pas possible! Faust?"  
  
"Si... je vais mourir, c'est certain. Mais j'aurais au moins accompli quelque chose de bien dans ma misérable vie..."  
  
¤¤¤¤ 

Booonn! J'avais fait toutes les réponses aux reviews mais à la suite d'un clik sur une autre fenêtre sur l'icône wanadoo, je c pas pourquoi, wanadoo est apparu sur la fenêtre fanfiction! Donc... vous imaginez que ça a tout effacé pour mon plus grand déplaisir. Vuq ue j'y avait passé pas mal de temps et que je n'en ai plus trop à ma disposition, je vous dit un grand MERCIIIII général et que je vous aime tous! merchi merchi

Plusieurs **Bonnes nouvelles!**

Tout d'abord... L'histoire aura non seulement une **suite** écrite par moi mais aussi une **séquelle! **Ce sera** Andromède, **que je remercie d'ailleur, qui s'est proposée pour l'écrire! Donc surveillez les histoire d'Andromède une fois narae terminée... Et aussi les mienne, la suite de narae paraîtra à la rentrée scolaire !

Le prochain chapitre sera le premier des 4 qui décriront la bataille finale! Qui gagnera de la lumière ou des ténèbres? Vu que je suis sadique, et qu'il va y avoir une suite, le doute est permis non?

je vous embrasse tous!

Bzou!


	52. Chapitre LI

_**Chapitre 51:**_

Juste pour vous prévenir: ce chapitre et les 4 suivants vont décrire la bataille finale. Et ce n'est pas très gai. Très angoissant à vrai dire, selon les dires de certains (merci andro, maelle, gandalf et agnès ;) de m'avoir donné vos impressions) donc, âmes sensibles à l'angoisse et à la guerre, je vous préviens, c pas tout rose.  
  
Ensuite, je tiens vraiment à avoir vos impressions sur ce chapitre: ce que vous avez ressentit (angoisse, peur, haine, indiférence, jubilation sadique, à vous de me dire pourquoi aussi pliz, ça me tient à coeur, savoir si j'arrive à faire passer les émotions ou pas! merci :D)  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
C'était le moment M, l'heure H, le jour J... La bataille finale allait commencer ce soir... La tension était presque palpable chez les professeurs qui tentaient tant bien que mal de cacher leur apréhension. Si l'Ordre du Phénix perdait... c'était la fin de tout...  
  
L'armée du Whistshir était arrivée. Les amazones avaient apellé leurs troupes et les avaient faites sortir du fin fond du froid de la Russie.   
  
Le départ des armées, imminent. Le plan de bataille, infaillible. L'attente, insuportable. La tension, palpable. Les nerfs, à cran.  
  
Harry mettait au point les derniers détails avec Albus. Autour de la table des généraux se trouvaient lui-même, Albus, sélénée, Omedo Sefihi, maître des elfes du Whistshir, Draco, Nymphëo, Grenk, maître des êtres des abysses, Millenia, reine des amazones, Aldebaran, chef des centaures, Hagrid et Conrad Potter...  
  
Harry, désigné d'office avec Albus comme dirigeant des troupes, prit la parole...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
C'était décidé. Une semaine environ était passée depuis que gabrielle était venue. Elle et faust avaient établi un plan d'attaque. Ils avaient assisté à quelques réunions de l'ordre d'Arcane et connaissaient les plans du peuple vampire, et aussi de Voldemort.  
  
Deux jours plus tôt, ils avaient envoyé une chauve souris à Poudlard, à Sirius, avec une lettre pour Dumbledore. Ils avaient pensé qu'il était mieux d'agir ainsi car les lettres pour Dumbledore étaient très certainement surveillées. Et pas celles d'un élève.  
  
Ils se préparaient. Armes prêtes et crocs sortis.  
  
Un regard leur suffit. Ils sautèrent dans le vide. La pluie tombait, comme un soir d'apocalypse. Les éclairs zébraient le ciel alors que le tonerre semblait suivre le rythme de leurs pas. Leurs habits ruisselaient de pluie. Leurs cheveux étaient trempés. Leur peau plus pâle que la mort.  
  
Cette nuit... la lune serait rouge. Cette nuit, le sang coulerait... Cette nuit, les vampires se réveilleraient... Cette nuit... ce sera la fin...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Ami, entends-tu le vol noir des corbeaux sur nos plaines ?  
  
Ami, entends-tu les cris sourds du pays qu'on enchaîne ?  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
La salle commune des Gryffondors était relativement calme, vu le manque d'entrain certain des Maraudeurs. James et Lily avaient même cessé de se disputer.  
  
"toc toc"  
  
Le bruit ambiant couvrit l'avertissement.  
  
"TOC TOC TOC!"  
  
On l'entendit cette fois ci. Chacun se tourna vers la source du bruit. Une immense chauve souris portant une lettre attendait patiemment sous la pluie déferlante. Elle regardait fixement Sirius.  
  
Un élève de première année ouvrit la fenêtre et la referma rapidement, sous le vent d'apocalypse qui s'était engouffré par l'ouverture en même temps que l'immense volatile qui vola jusqu'au petit cercle que formaient les Maraudeurs. Il tendit la patte vers Sirius.  
  
"Mais..."  
  
L'animagus chien s'empara de l'épaisse lettre et reconnu l'écriture de la vampire.  
  
"gabrielle..."  
  
Il ouvrit, fébrile, l'enveloppe et lu les quelques lignes qui suivaient:  
  
Salut; Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire cette lettre et non plus le temps de m'expliquer. Je peux simplement vous dire que je vais bien et que je suis avec une personne de confiance. Sirius, je t'ai envoyé cette lettre car le courrier de Dumbledore est surveillé. Donne la lui le plus rapidement possible, c'est vital. Dit lui que Voldemort est au courant pour l'attaque. Dis lui que l'enveloppe que tu tiens dans tes mains contient toutes les informations necessaires pour contrer son attaque. Fait vite. Je vous embrasse tous. Je t'aime. Gabrielle TLM.  
  
Sirius se leva soudain et sortit de la salle commune, dans les couloirs, en poussant un juron, sous les yeux ébahis de tous.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Ohé, partisans, sorciers, demi-sangs, c'est l'alarme.  
  
Ce soir l'ennemi connaîtra le prix du sang et les larmes.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler:  
  
"Sélénée, avec Grenk, et votre armée libérerez les néréides. Vous tâcherez de ne pas traîner. Vous serez les premiers à attaquer..."  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
L'orage battait l'eau au dessus d'eux. La mer était presque noire. Aucune lumière ne passait sous la surface de l'eau. Sélénée, aux côtés de grenk, attendait le signal d'Harry pour passer à l'attaque. Il ne tarda pas.  
  
Lentement, l'armée sous-marine s'avança vers la cité d'Atlantis qui était 'accrochée' à la paroi de la falaise. Comme des fantômes, les énormes bêtes reptiliennes bra ssaient l'eau, silencieusement. Aucun son n'accompagnait leur avancée.  
  
Sélénée dirigeait avec appréhension sa propre monture vers les ombres peu rassurantes de la cité dans laquelle elle avait grandi.  
  
Les êtres des abysses étaient arrivés à leur point de non retour. Ils s'élancèrent, claquant leurs armes et criant, pour se donner du courage.  
  
Ils pénétrèrent dans la cité. Il n'y avait personne. Absolument personne. Sauf les Néréides survivantes, au nombre d'une dizaine. Ce qui était très peu.  
  
Personne, il n'y avait personne d'autre...  
  
Il ne fallait surtout pas que...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
"Il ne faut surtout pas que vous fassiez le moindre remou dans l'eau! Pour garder l'effet de surprise. Comme..."  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Comme une ombre, les tritons attaquèrent, prenant par surprise le peuple des abysses. Ils sortirent les armes, et s'engagèrent dans le combat...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
"Les second à attaquer seront les elfes de Maître Omedo. Vous neutraliserez les sentinelles postées autour, dans la forêt alentour. Vous vous occuperez de tous les postes de garde alentour qui doivent contenir près de..."  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Une dizaine de milliers d'êtres elfes de la nuit étaient postés dans la forêt selon leurs estimations. Maître Omedo ordonna à une faction de se placer de manière à prendre le vent par l'Est.   
  
Ils attaqueraient d'un mouvement lattéral, pour ne pas libérer qu'un passage, mais dégager tout d'un coup. Comme une rafale de vent soufflant sur une château de cartes. Toutes les défenses de Voldemort s'écrouleraient.  
  
Le commando Elfe réussit sa mission avec succès. Ils tuèrent, égorgèrent et éviscérèrent près d'un millier d'elfesz de la nuit. très peu par rapport à leurs estimations. Mais après tout, peut être Voldemort avait-il gardé ses unités dedans.  
  
Ils allaient les prendre, comme des rats dans une cage...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
"Une fois que les elfes du Whistshir auront dégagé le chemin, Hagrid, avec les acromantules vous passerez par les arbres. Vous demanderez à aragog de passer par les branches, au cas où un éventuel guetteur aurait survécu."  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Aragog monta sur l'un des arbres immenses de la forêt qui entourait la falaise où était éttabli le quartier général de Voldemort. D'un cliqueti, elle lança l'attaque. Une armée d'araignées se précipita dans les arbres. On voyait les branches bouger, les arbres tanguer. de temps à autres, une branche tombait au sol.  
  
On entendait un étrange bruit de fond de petits tintements: des milliers de pattes qui bougeait au dessus du sol, dans les branches.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Montez de la mine, descendez des collines, camarades !  
  
Sortez de la paille les fusils, la mitraille, les grenades.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
"En même temps, aldebaran et Millenia, vous mènerez les centaures et les amazones dans la forêt, pour une attaque lattérale droite. Aragog et ses enfants viendront de par la gauche. Des deux côtés, on les prendra en étau. Ils n'en réchaperont pas et seront considérablement affaiblis. Leurs défenses tomberont."  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Ohé, les tueurs à la balle et au couteau, tuez vite !  
  
Ohé, saboteur, attention à ton fardeau: dynamite...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Aldebaran regardait l'amazone. Il avait été surpris de leur coutume étrange [1]. Il pensait qu'elles n'étaient qu'une légende, mais ces femmes de la nature étaient bel et bien réelles.  
  
Millenia fit un petit signe de tête et tout le monde s'avança, come marchant sur des oeufs. La pluie battait à leurs oreilles et le vent soufflait. On avait l'impression qu'un perpétuel orage s'était abbattu sur le monde. Comme un air de fin du monde...  
  
Les quelques milliers qui composaient leur groupe hétéroclyte s'avnçèrent, amazones autour pour leur silence, centaures au centre, car trop bruyants avec leurs sabots.  
  
Ils continuèrent de marcher. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent en vue du grand château qui était le quartier général du mage noir. Ils attendaient le signal.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
"Draco, Nymphëo, vous attaquerez par la voix des airs. Vous partirez de votre cité et filerez droit sur la mer. Arrivés à cent lieues de la côte, vous passerez au dessus des nuages et vous volerez jusqu'au château. Vous neutraliserez les dragons. Evitez de les tuer. mais s'il le faut, faites le..."  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Ils avaient du mal à voler, le vent faisant dangereusement dévier les corbeaux noirs qui servaient de montures aux elfes. Ils volaient contre le vent de plus. Nymphëo et Draco montèrent alors et percèrent les nuages.  
  
Au dessus, la lune, pleine, brillait d'un éclat fantômatique. Aucune étoile n'était visible. L'armée aérienne suivit ses dirigeants au dessus des nuages et tous prirent la direction contraire à leur arrivée, volant sous le vent.  
  
Il faisait froid, très froid. Ils suportèrent la bise glaciale jusqu'à atteindre leur objectif: le château en ruines de Voldemort. A leur arrivée, ils furent surpris de ne voir aucun danger. La présence des dragons était inexistante. On les remarquait de par leur absence.   
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
C'est nous qui brisons les barreaux des prisons pour nos frères.  
  
La haine à nos trousses et la faim qui nous pousse, la misère.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
"Moi-même, Albus et Conrad seront en champs arrière. Nous arriverons après. Il faut absolument que le chemin soit libre jusqu'à voldemort pour..."  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Pour l'attaque, tout était prêt... Hagrid descendit du dos d'Aragog et prit son parapluie qui lâcha un signal sonore puissant: le chant d'un phénix.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
"Espérons que la lettre arrive à temps. Sinon, Dumbledore, harry et son armée fonçent droit dans un piège. Et ils échoueront..." dit gabrielle.  
  
"Ils n'échoueront peut-être pas si nous tuons notre oncle." assura Faust.  
  
"Alors allons-y au plus vite..."  
  
Ils pénétrèrent dans les catacombes de paris... Il faisait sombre... très sombre... Faust claqua des doigt et la lumière se fit. Il y eu...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Il y eu un cri de rage et de désespoir. Dumbledore était partit à son attaque. Sirius donna un coup de poing dans le mur et se fit mal. La lettre était serrée dans sa main droite.  
  
"Sirius, qu'est-ce qui se passe?"  
  
"C'est foutu... foutu..."  
  
"Mais quoi?"  
  
"La guerre... on a perdu la guerre... Ca n'a pas commencé que c'est déjà finit... gabrielle..."  
  
Il tendit la lettre aux deux autres qui le regardaient, ébahis.  
  
"Les professeurs... ils sont tous partis... tous..."  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Il y a des pays où les gens au creux des lits font des rèves.  
  
Ici, nous, vois-tu, nous on marche et nous on tue, nous on crève...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Harry et Conrad se regardèrent. Le petit fils lança un regard emplit de tristesse vers son grand père.  
  
"Allons-y, la voix est libre, Hagrid a lancé le signal..."  
  
Il y eu comme un tremblementr de terre. Beaucoup des Aurors présents tombèrent au sol et ne se relevèrent pas, la secousse étant trop forte pour leur permettre de tenir debout...  
  
Et les mangemorts apparurent, ils étaient environ 500, tout autour d'eux...  
  
Pris au piège, comme des rats en cage...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Ici chacun sait ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il fait quand il passe.  
  
Ami, si tu tombes un ami sort de l'ombre à ta place.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Les dragons perçèrent soudain de par en haut la masse des elfes montés sur les corbeaux. Ils étaient cachés dans les nuages, attendant leur proie. Un piège, c'était un piège!  
  
Dans les rangs des elfes de Nymphëo et Draco, ce fut la débandade... nombre d'elfes furent avalés tous ronds ou tombèrent dans la mer... carbonisés...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Demain du sang noir sèchera au grand soleil sur les routes.  
  
Chantez, compagnons, dans la nuit la Liberté nous écoute...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
dans un silence total, l'alliance d'amazones et de centaures avançait sous l'abri que procuraient les arbres. De l'autre côté, ils virent arriver les acromantules.   
  
Tout était prêt, ils chargèrent et pénétrèrent dans le château. Ils n'y avait personne qui le gardait.  
  
Aussitôt, tous furent sur leurs gardes. Ca sentait le traquenard à plein nez. Lentement, ils commençèrent à reculer...  
  
... Mais c'était déjà trop tard.  
  
Les géants chargèrent à leur tour. Les basilics, au nombre de 3 les suivaient. Les combatants de la lumière étaient pris dans un étau, et ne pouvaient en sortir...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Ami, entends-tu ces cris sourds du pays qu'on enchaîne ?  
  
Ami, entends-tu le vol noir des corbeaux sur nos plaines ? [2]  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
La guerre... la bataille finale... Elle n'avait pas commencé que c'était déjà finit. Le massacre, le génocide de la lumière et du bien allait avoir lieu.  
  
c'était un meurtre sans crime. C'était la guerre, tout simplement...  
  
Mais si la paix et l'amour peuvent s'éteindre... tant que l'espoir perdure, tout peux s'allumer, et briller à nouveaux de mille feux... Et la lumière de triompher...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
[1] En effet, les amazones avaient pour habitude de se couper un sein! Si elles étaient droitière le droit, et vice et versa. Elles étaient d'habiles tireuses à l'arc et cela leur permettait d'augmenter leur rapidité et leur précision. En effet, elles étaient moins gênées dans leurs mouvements. C'est zarb, hein?  
  
[2] Chant français des partisans lors de la 2nde guerre mondiale. (ou la 1ère je c plus trop, m'enfin, c un chant de guerre)  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
R&R:  
  
**mélina:** salut! gaby, sauvée? en es tu sûre? et oui faust va mourir très bientôt mais c'est nécessaire! et merci du compliment! Bzou!  
  
**lucila Malefoy:** merci :D merci beaucoup! Bzou!  
  
**archidruide:** bon, pour ta question sur l'elfique, tu sauras tout quand la fic sera finie, pas avant! et puis c'est pas de l'elfique de tolkien dont je me sers mais... du mien! j'ai créé cette langue de toutes pièces avec mes règles de grammaire, mon dico et tout, donc bon... tu ne peux pas savoir avec le livre de tolkien, mais je répondrais à ta question à la fin de cette fiction! Bzou!  
  
**David:** salut toi! finalement on s'est vu sur msn (tu dois te dire: elle et ses potes ont un sacré grain, m'enfin mdr) et puis j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu! Bzou!  
  
**m4r13:** il reste moins d'une dizaine de chapitres et l'aventure s'arrête! :( bouhouhouh... merci! Bzou!  
  
**lisia:** tu espères, tu espères mais je suis très sadique ;) qui sait ce qu'il peut se passer? hmmm? :p merci! Bzou!  
  
**philippe Gryffondor**: kikoo! Merci beaucoup! Bzou!  
  
**Marie-Jo:** tu espères que faust ne mourra pas? désolée de te décevoir mais c obligé, tu verras pourquoi ;) Bzou!  
  
**Gh()st:** très très peu d'espoir même! et la malédiction des personnages c'est moi mdr, qui les fait souffrir lol! Bzou!  
  
**Sarah Lost:** Imotep grand méchant mage noir!hooo... souveraine de l'écriture? huhuuu cool merchi beaucoup!!! Bzou!  
  
**marie-lune:** que j'ai eu de l'inspiration?? Oh que oui! j'ai écrit presque toute la bataille en moins d'une semaine! c'est te dire! A l'heure où je te parle, il me manque un chapitre à écrire! merci beaucoup! Bzou!  
  
**Jo:** merci bcp pour tes reviews elles me font super plaisir à chaque fois :D merci bcp! Bzou! ahj j'oubliais: sans roi sans roi! lalalalala! idiotes!! il y aura un roi! JE serai le roi! mdr Bzou!  
  
**Belval:** Ey jumeau! how are u? fine, I hope!héhéhé faust et méphisto, yep! j'en ai encore plein en réserve, je suis jamais en panne d'inspiration pour les vampires! et ouais, toi tu as déjà lu la suite mdr, attention, c secret défense :p merci jumeau!! ;) Bzou!  
  
**alinemcb54:** slut aline alors, la bataille finale (et ultime oui oui) est bien ammorcée non? elle a commencé mdr! comment je fais pour tout gérer ben.... mes seuls moments de repos sont... euh..... enfin bref mdr! merci bcp pour tous ces compliments! Bzou!  
  
**Andromède:** méméééééééé!!! tu préfères le suivant? moi j'aime bien tous les lire à la suite lol! merchi bcp! Bzou!  
  
**Lena Potter 1388:** kikoo! c'est bizarre! je répond à ta review en mm tps que je te parle sur msn mdr! enfin, merci pour tous ces compliments!!! et puis la suite est là ;) Bzou!  
  
**Olympe Maxime:** kikoo! C'est sûr qu'avec un auteur qui voue un culte aux vampires (je suis satanique, tu le savais bien mdr) tu es servie mdr! et pi, le polynectar, c bien simple: les vampires sont une société organisée et secrète. j'entends par là qu'ils sont espions, et même un peu plus que cela, donc ils sont tous très bien équipés. Faust avait sur lui une fiole de polynectar où aucun cheveu n'avait été glissé. Gabrielle a donc pu l'utiliser! Voili voilou! merci pour ta review :D Bzou!  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Bon, c'est bien, car après les R&R j'avais un truc à vous dire mais je sais plus quoi.... super hein? mémoire de passoire...  
  
AH! je me souviens! Alors... deux choses importantes:  
  
LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE SERA PUBLIE DEMAIN!!! et oui, c'est la suite de la bataille, je ne veux pas vous 'sortir de l'ambiance'. j'aurai pu vous les mettre tous ensemble mais je suis sadique, j'aime quand même bien vous faire attendre :p  
  
Ensuite, je voudrais vraiment savoir ce que vous avez ressentit en lisant ce chapitre! non pas si vous avez aimé ou pas (vaut mieux que oui meuh bon lol) mais savoir si vous étiez stressé, à cran, indifférent etc etc! J'ai écrit de cette manière dans le but de faire passer des émotions faisant partie intégrante de la guerre. je voulais tenter de vous mettre dans le même état que les personnages!  
  
Voilà tout est dit, je crois.  
  
Ah, et aussi, on m'a demandé pourquoi je ne publiais plus sur mes autres fics. C'est juste que je veux d'abord finir celle-ci! Ensuite, je fairai mes fics, je les terminerai puis à la rentrée on commencera la suite de narae. Je n'en commencerai pas d'autres après même si les idées débordent. je tiens à me consacrer entièrement à mon roman qui pour uen fois me plaît, je suis ENFIN satisfaite de mon travail. Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber donc, mais je vais terminer mes fics une par une!   
  
Dernière chose à dire: je vais bientôt partir en vacances durant trois semaines! du 1er aout on va dire jusqu'à 3 semaines après! donc, pas d'ordi pdt ce temps, dsl! donc pas de chapitres! je vais tâcher de vous publier toute la fic, ou au moins la bataille finale avant mon départ!  
  
Et, pour finir sur une note joyeuse: je vais publier un chapitre par jour pour ce qui concerne la bataille! donc demain... surveillez ;)  
  
Bzou! 


	53. Chapitre LII

_**Chapitre 52:**_

"Brr... ces catacombes font froid dans le dos. mère n'avait jamais voulu que j'y aille."  
  
"Et elle avait raison. Nombre des têtes que tu voies sont d'anciennes victimes vampires. mais ça... c'est censé être secret défense."  
  
Ils arrivèrent bientôt à un embranchement.  
  
"On prends à droite..."  
  
Le boyau qui suivait était encore plus sombre. gabrielle ne pouvait juger de la luminosité mais sentait nettement que son ami était tendu.  
  
"Calme toi. Il n'y a pas âme qui vive dans le coin. Je peux le ressentir. Si jamais je ressens quelque chose, je le signalerai."  
  
Rassuré mais pas encore totalement en confiance, faust acquieça et lui demanda de le suivre dans le couloir fait d'ossements humains.  
  
On aurait dit que des centaines d'esprits habitaient les profondeurs, comme si les âmes n'avaient pas voulu quitter le corps. C'était... effrayant.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Minuit sonne et les plus grandes peurs résonnent   
  
Dans les esprits et les gens déraisonnent  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Il n'y a plus personne!"  
  
"Ouvre la lettre Sirius et lit là!" dit remus.  
  
Cherchant l'approbation dans les yeux de James et Lily, il décachetta le parchemin et le déplia.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Rien ne fonctionne, le temps s'actionne  
  
L'angoisse d'une tête qu'on sectionne  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Ils marchèrent encore silencieusement, les gouttes de la pluie qui s'abbatait sur les toits de Paris coulant encore sur leurs vêtements.   
  
"Nous sommes arrivés." dit alors Faust en faisant apparaître une flamme dans sa main.  
  
Il épousseta le mur devant lui et découvrit des signes vampires à côté d'une inscription en lettres gothiques. Gabrielle s'agenouilla au niveau de l'écriture tandis que faust se mordait le poignet. Pour entrer il fallait montrer patte blanche. La porte ne reconnaissait que les initiés, et Gabrielle ne faisait plus partie de ceux-là.  
  
Lentement, Faust dégagea ses dents de sa veine et appuya dessus pour forcer le sang à sortir. Précautionnesement, gabrielle mit de ce sang sur ses doigts et traça le nom de faust Trompe La Mort au centre des symboles. Puis elle lu l'inscription gothique.  
  
"Des âmes damnées demandent à entrer. La nuit guidera les pas des exilés. Faust Trompe La mort demande à passer."  
  
Le sang qui composait le nom du vampire sembla s'étirer et s'étendit sur toute la surface du mur, se démultipliant à l'infini et prenant place à l'interieur des symboles, devenant ainsi des signes de sang.  
  
L'hémoglobine devînt noire et s'incrusta dans la pierre peu à peu. Il n'en resta bientôt plus. Quelques secondes plus tard, le mur devenait lui-même fait de sang, tout entier et tremblota quelques instants avant que le liquide ne tombe à terre, dans une immense flaque rougeâtre.  
  
Les deux vampires s'avancèrent et Gabrielle sentit au même moment le polynectar cesser son effet. c'était prévu. Dès qu'on rentrait dans un lieu vampire, toute magie inconnue au bataillon des damnés prenait fin. Elle avait gardé l'aparance de mephisto au cas où un vampire se promènerait dans les catacombes, chose rare mais pas tant que ça. Faust se retourna le temps qu'elle reprenne des habits à sa taille dans son sac. Une fois ceci fait, les deux cousins se regardèrent dans les yeux. Un garde était de dos à cette entrée, qui n'était plus utilisée depuis longtemps car oubliée. Faust se chargea de l'égorger d'un coup de dague avant de le traîner derrière une vitrine dans un sarcophage exposé.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Fait s'accélérer le rythme vasculaire  
  
face aux peurs tentaculaires  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Professeur dumbledore; Harry;   
  
Je ne vous écris pas pour m'expliquer, je n'en ai pas le temps... Demandez à sélénée, elle sait. Tout ce que j'ai à vous dire est que vous foncez droit dans un piège. Voldemort sait exactement tous vos plans, je l'ai entendu à l'Ordre d'Arcane, l'assemblée vampire. Je me suis infiltrée avec l'aide de mon cousin: faust, lui aussi un genre de paria de la famille.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Petit, petit va!  
  
Mais quand le moment vient  
  
Tu peux t'enfuir au loin,  
  
sachant que c'est la fin.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Gabrielle ne prit pas la peine de faire attention aux gardes postés et se plongea dans les ombres, marchant dans les coins sombres, le plus silencieusement possible.   
  
L'entrée du domaine des ombres était proche. Autant les vampires vivaient fondus dans la masse moldue, autant il préféraient se cacher des sorciers. Ainsi, le Louvre, bourré d'items magiques que les moldus ne comprenaient pas, et donc un endroit saturé d'ondes sorcières, était une cachette idéal contre les sorciers. La magie vampire, en minorité, passait inaperçue dans ce lieu.  
  
Faust la rejoignie, du sang sur les mains. Elle n'y fit pas attention.  
  
Il chuchota: "Pas de vampire en vue. Ils doivent être postés à l'exterieur, on risque d'arriver en plein pendant une réunion avec des mangemorts. Ou alors..."  
  
"Ou alors ils se préparent à aller attaquer les lieux importants de Grande bretagne..."  
  
"je penche pour cette solution!"  
  
"Moi aussi. On doit faire vite."  
  
"On entre..."  
  
"... par la sortie de secour! Elle se trouve dans la salle des trésors incas!"  
  
"On y va alors..."  
  
Deux couloirs, trois salles et cinq caméras plus tard, ils s'approchèrent silencieusement de l'entrée de la salle des trésors incas.  
  
Gabrielle se cola dos au mur et tourna légèrement la tête. Elle su qu'il y avait 5 vampires dans cette salle, sous leur forme animale. Faust s'arrêta quand il vit qu'elle ne bougeait pas.  
  
Lentement elle sortit une arme et le munit d'un silencieux. d'un signe de tête, elle pria faust de s'avancer. Confiant, il le fit.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Vas-y, vas-y fuit  
  
Les ombres de la nuit  
  
Puisque c'est pour ta vie  
  
Nul n'entendra tes cris!  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Toute votre stratégie sera parfaitement éventée, votre armée est totalement connue de tous ici et votre plan aussi. Je vous join ici une copie de la carte établie par mon oncle. Il prévoit d'attaquer plusieurs lieux stratégiques d'Angleterre. En même temps que Voldemort anéantira votre armée, les vampires mettrons à feu et à sang l'Angleterre magique comme moldue.   
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Dès la nuit, je frissone  
  
Chaque parcelle de mon corps s'abandonne  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Faust entra dans la salle et comprit à l'instant même que des vampires étaient présents. Il y en avait un à chaque coin en haut et un qui était accroché à une statue, se fondant dans le décor.  
  
En le voyant, ils prirent forme humaine.  
  
Que faire?  
  
L'un des vampires était son frère, Machiavel.  
  
Il allait faire comme s'il venait prendre de leur nouvelles. Tout en engageant la conversation, attirant l'attention de tous les vampires présents, il se demanda ce qu'allait faire sa cousine.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Pendant que l'horloge résonne  
  
Quand vient la nuit  
  
Quand vient la nuit!  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Ils prendrons le ministère, mais aussi sainte mangouste, Azkaban et par dessus tout Poudlard. Si vous ne les empêchez pas, ça va être un massacre. Les vampires que je connais n'ont pas connaissance du mot pitié. Ils tueront, sans vergogne, avec plaisir. pour eux... ce sera un dîner gigantesque...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
La nuit concernant les somnanbules  
  
Habitués aux ténèbres et crépuscules  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Gabrielle mit l'arme à feu dans sa ceinture et, silencieusement, se dirigea vers la bouche d'aération la plus proche. Elle plaça ses doigts autour de la première vis et fit comme si elle dévissait un bouchon de bouteille. Lentement au début, puis d'un mouvement sûr, les vis tournèrent sur elles-même puis tombèrent dans l'autre main de la vampire qui retînt en même temps la plaque de tomber.  
  
Lançant un sort de silence sur la bouche d'aération, elle posa les vis à terre et s'empara de la plaque qu'elle posa aussi au sol. Elle entra dans l'étroit boyau et, se penchant, remit la plaque de fer en place avant d'apeller les vis à se remettre en place.  
  
La magie vampire avait ses bons et ses mauvais côtés.  
  
Elle avait vu, ou plutôt senti, une autre bouche d'aération semblable en face de l'entrée de la salle des trésors aztèques. Elle allait bien trover le chemin. sachant d'où elle était partie... Hmm... Elle devait d'abord tourner la première à droite, puis encore à droite.  
  
ce qu'elle fit. d'autres embranchement étaient là et elle du se faire la plus discrète possible pour ne pas se faire repérer. Elle aurait pu se transformer en chauve souris mais dans un endroit aussi étroit, les ondes sonores ne seraient pas du tout à son avantage.  
  
Elle arriva enfin à ladite sortie et constata avec un sourire que faust parlait avec machiavel et ses amis au tour d'un verre de sang. Les 5 gardiens étaient dos à elle. Si elle était silencieuse, il n'y avait aucun problème.  
  
Se concentrant à sa tâche, elle refit la même chose qu'avec la première grille sauf qu'elle dû ajouter un sort de lévitation pour éviter que les vis ne tombent au sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle veilla à ce que la grile soit suffisamment éloignée puis sortit d'un mouvement souple du boyau en retombant sans bruit sur le sol.  
  
Refermant la plaque, elle fit signe à faust de continuer son manège. Il fit comme si il n'avait rien vu et continua de rire avec ses collègues des moldus, de parler chair fraîche et autre, enfin, ce qui constituait les centres d'interêts vampires. Des interêts... sanglants, vous n'en doutez pas.  
  
gabrielle s'avança doucement entre les vitrines, sa silhouette se découpant à peine dans l'ombre et se fit encore plus discrète alors qu'elle s'approchait des six vampires. Lentement, ne leur tournant toujours pas le dos, elle recula vers l'entrée.  
  
Mais ce fut là que s'enchaînèrent une série d'événements plutôt malvenus pour eux.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Marquant sa colline, l'hémoglobine   
  
En rivières qui s'y achemine...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
J'espère de tout coeur que cette lettre vous arrivera à temps. Je ne sais pas si je serais de retour un jour, sachant que ma survie ne tient qu'à un fil, surtout au moment où vous lisez cette lettre. Je vais tout faire pour que les vampires se rangent de notre côté. Sélénée vous expliquera tout. Harry, tu n'y es pour rien, je l'ai simplement deviné. Ne t'en fais pas, je comptais le faire un jour ou l'autre...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Âmes en peine, par centaines  
  
Vidés du sang dans leurs veines  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Machiavel, le frère de Faust, s'empara de la bouteille de sang (cuvée 1903) et se servi dans une des coupes... en argent... Et il la vit... dans le reflet du métal...  
  
A l'instant même, il se leva et une dague transperça la cape de gabrielle. mais la dague continua son chemin, faisant fit du tissus et se planta dans la vitrine juste derrière la vampire. Le verre vola littéralement en éclats et entailla la cheville de la vampire.  
  
"Faust..."  
  
Machiavel se leva, plus en colère que jamais et prit Faust à la gorge tandis que les autres s'emparaient de Gabrielle.  
  
"Tu nous as trahi faust. Et menti!! Nous allons voir ce que notre maître va faire de toi... mais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je..."  
  
Machiavel ressera un peu plus sa prise sur la gorge du vampire.  
  
Conscients qu'une bataille leur serait fatale, les deux intrus se laissèrent emmener...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Dès la nuit, je frissone  
  
A l'abri de l'orage qui tonne  
  
Je cri jusqu'à en être aphone  
  
Quand vient la nuit, Quand vient la nuit!  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Encore désolée pour tout.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Petit, petit va!  
  
Mais quand le moment viens  
  
Tu peux t'enfuir au loin,  
  
sachant que c'est la fin.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Respectueusement;   
  
Gabrielle TLM.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Vas-y, vas-y fuit  
  
Les ombres de la nuit  
  
Puisque c'est pour ta vie  
  
Nul n'entendra tes cris!  
  
¤¤¤¤

Salut, voilà la suite! je ne répond pas aux reviews ce coup-ci car si vous voulez rapidement la suite, mieux vaut le chap tout seul que bien faire les R&R, non? ;)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous dis un grand MERCI à tous et à toutes!

Bzou!


	54. Chapitre LIII

_**Chapitre 53:**_

On mena Faust et Gabrielle à l'endroit où ils voulaient aller sauf que... ce n'étaient pas vraiment les conditions prévues, et surtout voulues...  
  
On les fit attendre dans une pièce avec pour seule compagnie un énorme serpent jaune qui ne leur disait rien de bon. Dirant quelques minutes, seul le reptile leur tînt compagnie. On ouvrit soudain la porte. Il y avait toute une assemblée vampire réunnie.  
  
Un grand siège de velour pourpre tournait le dos aux visiteurs. Un autre, plus loin, à l'autre bout de la longue table basse, leur faisait face. Dans ce fauteuil couleur sang noir se tenait Comode Trompe-La-Mort, un verre de sang à la main.  
  
Dans les coins sombres de la pièce, on distinguait des vampire en factions et... des formes noires encapées.  
  
Gabrielle frissona: des mangemorts...  
  
"Gabrielle... Tu es décidément plus coriace que je ne l'avais cru. J'aurai pensé que tu te suiciderais à la suite de ta... cécité."  
  
Nerveusement, la vampire passa sa langue sur ses dents, rencontrant ses deux canines proéminentes.  
  
"mais non. Je ne sais ce que tu as... trafiqué mais tu as réussi à détourner cet inconvénient... à ton avantage!"  
  
Il se leva, son verre de sang en main.  
  
"Ensuite, tu es venue ici. Je savais que tu le ferais... pour me tuer, n'est-ce pas Gabrielle."  
  
"C'est la seule chose que tu ferais d'utile dans ta vie, mon oncle, mourir!"  
  
"INSOLENTE!"  
  
Il la gifla mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux.  
  
Comode continua de parler et se tourna vers Faust.  
  
"Tu me déçois! Toi, mon petit fils, la chair de ma chair, tu me trahis!"  
  
"Je ne vous ai jamais trahi, j'ai simplement choisi mon camp depuis le début! Je n'ai jamais pu vous trahir, je n'ai jamais été de votre côté!"  
  
Comode sourit: "Il serait temps de te convertir définitivement, mon petit! Tu ne mourras pas... Accepte ce marché et je ne te tuerais pas à l'instant."  
  
"Non, je refuse."  
  
"Accepte!" dit gabrielle "Sauve ta vie voyons!"  
  
"Ton amie a raison, Faust..."  
  
"pas question. Je ne veux pas avoir à servir un monstre."  
  
Il y eu un silence et...  
  
"Tu me déçois, faust... Machiavel se fera un plaisir de s'occuper de toi!"  
  
Faust déglutit difficilement. Son frère était très fervent à Comode et peut importe s'ils étaient nés jumeaux. Il le tuerait. Faust fut emmené dans la salle à côté. Il y eu un cri puis plus rien. On avait lancé un sort d'insonorisation sur la porte.  
  
"Quand à toi, gabrielle... On t'a donné le nom d'un ange! L'ange Gabrielle! Je savais que c'était mauvais présage! Qu'un jour tu nous porterais préjudice... Nous portons tous ici des noms de démons... Et les démons sont... les ennemis des gardiens de la paix. On va donc... te tuer. Mon ami, Tom, se fera une joie de le faire. C'est notre invité ce soir. Tom... après toi!"  
  
Une ombre se leva soudain du fauteuil pourpre qui lui faisait dos et se retourna. Gabrielle ne vit que deux yeux rouges, une lueur flamboyante dans les pupilles de cette sombre forme, puis tout ne fut plus que monde de cris et de douleur...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Je touche le feu et c'est un feu de glace   
  
Il est aussi noir que la mort  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Ce fut à ce moment là qu'ils les virent. Comme un nuage de fumée avançant contre le vent. Un nuage noir dans la noirceur du ciel... Il était énorme. Peut-être plusieurs kilomètres.  
  
Quand on regardait bien ce nuage, on voyait que plein de choses s'agitaient en lui. Comme... des milliers d'oiseaux qui volaient ensemble.  
  
Mais ce n'était pas des oiseaux. C'était bien pire. C'était des vampires...  
  
Le gigantesque nuage vivant se sépara en cinq parties...  
  
Un premier bataillon d'un millier de vampires pour Azkaban et prendre la place pour vampiriser à leur aise les prisonniers faits.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Et sur ma peau pas de brûlure pas de traces   
  
Je veux un feu qui mord   
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Les Aurors ne virent rien arriver. Seulement un étrange nuage aux formes surprenantes. Il y eu un concert de petits cris et de battements d'ailes.  
  
Comme une vague géante et meurtrière, l'ensemble des vampires sous leur forme animale traversèrent la prison, griffant, égorgeant et blessant tous les aurors qu'ils rencontraient sur leur passage.  
  
Autant dire que ce fut un vrai massacre: aucun homme n'aurait pu lutter contre cette attaque massive de choses si petites et si agressives...  
  
Azkaban était prise...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Dans la fumée elle m'appelle pour me guider parmi les flammes   
  
Pour nous sauver ou peut-être s'échapper   
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Un second bataillon d'un autre millier de vampires pour s'attaquer au ministère de la magie, à la base et aux fondements de la société sorcière.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Le bataillon d'Aurors mené par Harry, Albus et Conrad Potter avançait et avait réussit à échapper aux mangemorts. Ou plutôt, le peu qui restait des survivants de l'attaque avait réussit à les semer...  
  
Ils n'étaient plus qu'une dizaine...  
  
L'abbatement s'était emparé d'eux... Ils étaient peut-être tous perdus. A jamais.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Les vampires arrivèrent d'une manière très innatendue. Une vague de terreur déferlante balaya le ministère de l'intérieur: les maîtres de la nuit, sous leur forme animale, étaient entrés au ministère par les cheminées, en passant simplement par le toit!  
  
Les Aurors avaient du rebrousser chemin mais une autre vague vampire été arrivée de l'exterieur et entrait maintenant par les portes, tous crocs sortis.  
  
Un paysage d'apocalypse se fit. Le passage de l'ascenseur téléphone fut définitivement bloqué et toutes les issues fermées, sauf les cheminées qui bien que détruite pouvaient êtres empruntées par les vampires pour aller s'envoler dans les cieux.  
  
Ce fut une véritable boucherie. Un excellent repas en perspective pour les vampires qui se délectaient de la terreur et de l'odeur du sang frais qui leur léchait les narines.  
  
Si survivants il y avait, seuls vampires resteraient...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Qui sait ce qui se trame   
  
Alors je marche dans les flammes   
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
"poudlard va être attaqué, on fait quoi?" s'égosilla Lily.  
  
"On va prévenir les elfes de maison déjà! Ils ont des pouvoirs! Ils nous aideront! Ensuite..." commença james.  
  
"Il faut absolument que tous les élèves majeurs puissent nous aider."  
  
"remus..."  
  
"Quoi?"  
  
"majeur ou pas je crois qu'il vaut mieux préciser: tous les élèves se sentant capables de nous aider..."  
  
"Mais... si jamais..."  
  
"Quoiqu'il en soit, il y aura des morts. Autant éviter que les plus jeunes meurent à cause d'une défense inefficace."  
  
"Elle sera forcément inefficace! A deux contre dix, c'est inefficace!" s'exclama tristement Sirius.  
  
ils se regardèrent tous et semblèrent soudain s'animer, malgrè eux:  
  
"Bon" dit Remus' je vais à la salle commune des Serpentards, voir maëlle, et tenter de rallier quelques un d'entre eux. Lily, tu es préfète, tu connais les mots de passe, donne celui de Serdaigle à james, et toi va à poufssoufle. Sirius, tu t'occupes des Gryffondors. On rassemble tout le monde aux cuisines. Le même système de défense que la dernière fois. Et... les armures ensorcelées nous seraient utiles. James, elles t'aiment bien, essaie de les convaincre! Et... il faudrait aller dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal rassembler les objets anti magie noire de Harry, c'est toujours utile! Lily, la salle des poufssoufles est juste à côté! ... Et aussi! Monter dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Sirius, tu connais les friandises mieux que personne! Prends Fumseck, le choipeau et..."  
  
"A quoi serviraient-ils?"  
  
"Fumseck peut soigner! le choipeau est un puissant item magique! farfouille un peu! Et tant qu'à faire, demande aux tableau s'ils peuvent aller chercher de l'aide hors du château!"  
  
Ils acquiéçèrent et partirent chacun dans la direction qu'on leur avait ordonné.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Pas question que je recule   
  
Et moi je marche dans les flammes  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Douleur.  
  
Elle avait mal, si mal...  
  
Souffrance.  
  
Je ne les reverrais plus.  
  
Peur.  
  
Je n'ai plus le courage de lutter.  
  
Abandon.  
  
C'est la fin.   
  
Et la mort qui vient...  
  
Mais un simple mot peu changer bien des choses.  
  
"Stop."  
  
Comode Trompe La Mort avait parlé. La vampire cessa de hurler, sentant mille lames la traverser.   
  
"Je veux la tuer de mes mains. "  
  
"Après tout... si ce n'est que cela!" s'amusa Voldemort. "Je dois y aller de toutes les manières. J'ai... un survivant à tuer..."  
  
Et il transplana.  
  
"Alors Gabrielle. Je suis peut-être cruel, mais pas déloyal. On va se battre. A la manière vampire. On pourrait dire que je met ma suprématie en danger mais je doute que tu te sois améliorée depuis. Et puis... tu es aveugle."  
  
Fière, elle se redressa, encore tramblante et s'empara de ses deux éventails.  
  
"On... va... voir."  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
On a le choix se battre sans attendre   
  
Ou rester là en ne faisant rien   
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Un troisième, pour s'emparer de Sainte mangouste et les empêcher de soigner les blessés.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Lutter encore içi-bas tel est notre sort   
  
Alors on marche dans les flammes   
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Un homme blessé se présenta à minuit devant Sainte mangouste.  
  
"Aidez moi... j'ai mal, si mal..."  
  
On enleva l'illusion et on le fit entrer.  
  
Il était mordu de toutes parts et partout on voyait deux petites pointes qui l'avaient troué.  
  
"Qui vous a fait cela?" demanda l'infirmière en vérifiant l'état de son patient qui bizarrement retrouvait la santé en se relevant seul, bien que blessé.  
  
Le viel homme s'approcha de l'oreille de la femme et chuchota: "Les maîtres de l'Ombre. L'Ordre d'Arcane."  
  
"Qui ça?"  
  
Il sourit, révélant deux canines.  
  
"Eux!"  
  
Soudain, de la porte non fermée surgit une faction de vampires. Le vieil homme se jeta sur l'infirmière, maintenant possédé par les ombres, avant de s'attaquer à un repas plus que délectable selon lui, comme les autres fléaux présents là-bas...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Au royaume de l'ombre tout s'efface   
  
Et cet phrase n'est là que pour meubler   
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Les acromatules s'enfuirent devant les basilics. Leur ennemi le plus mortel était là et le courage n'était pas le propre des araignées géantes.  
  
Voyant d'où venait le problème, et voulant garder leurs alliés, centaures et amazones se sacrifièrent pour tuer les trois basilics. Les centaures, très mâlins, s'emparèrent ensuite de leurs lances et se servirent du venin des reptiles pour en enduire leurs pointes.  
  
Venir à bout des trois serpents géants avait été très dur, surtout avec les géants à repousser en même temps, et les pertes très lourdes. Il restait plus que moitié moins de centaures et d'amazones qu'au départ.  
  
Heureusement, une fois les basilics éliminés, les acromantules revînrent à la charge, et les géants furent dévorés vifs. Littéralement. Ils n'arrivaient pas à lutter contre cette invasion d'archnidées qui déferlait sur eux.  
  
Une victoire, une bataille de gagner.  
  
Mais pas la guerre...  
  
... loin de là...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Apocalypse please!  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Et comment frapper l'étincelle qui passe ?   
  
Tu ne m'échapperas pas   
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Un quatrième pour s'occuper de Pré-Au-lard et le chemin de Traverse afin d'éliminer un maximum de résistants sorciers.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Ces longues journées s'enflammeront dans un brasier   
  
Et l'on se cache dans les flammes   
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Les vampires attaquèrent de front.  
  
Ce fut comme toujours.  
  
D'abord un silence stupéfait, l'admiration morbide qui se lit dans les yeux des futurs victimes. Puis, queque chose tombe, un enfant lâche un cri, un des attaquants gueule. Quoiqu'il en soit, quelque soit ce signal, c'est la chose qui déclenche la folie de toutes parts.  
  
Les vampires avançaient, laissant les innocentes victimes fuir. Il srattrapaient les plus en retard, ne se pressaient pas.   
  
Un grand sourire sadique général s'étalait sur les lèvres des Maîtres de l'Ombre.  
  
L'odre d'Arcane allait triompher... Et la population vampire de nouveau régner...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Mais personne ne recule   
  
Alors on marche dans les flammes   
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
La mer était en sang. Toute l'eau autour d'uex n'était non pas ténèbres mais sang! Les tritons et les autres créatures innomables avaient prit en étau les êtres des abysses et la dizaine de néréides.  
  
Les sirènes luttaient à coup de sortilèges aquatiques, augmentant le souffle des vagues, créant syphon tournoyants, enfermant ennemis après ennemis dans des bulles d'air que l'eau enchantée alentour rendait increvable et réchuaffant l'eau autour des tritons, de manière à les faire cuire vivants.  
  
Les êtres des abysses passaient par vagues et leurs montures dévoraient les tritons pendant que certains, sur cette même monture, lançaient divers projectiles meurtriers.  
  
Les tritons et leur scharriots aquatiques ne firent pas long feu. Même si les pertes du côté de la lumière avaient été énormes. Atlantide avait été reprise avec succès, malgré de nombreuses morts.  
  
Sélénée cria sa joie avec les autres.   
  
Nombre de requins apparurent et tournoyèrent alentour, ce qui était de très mauvaise augure pour les gens sans monture. Les squales n'approchaient effectivement pas les énormes reptiles jurassiques.  
  
Sélénée monta sur l'un d'eux et discuta avec le chef des êtres des abysses bléssé. Ils ne savaient que faire d'autre.  
  
Soudain, alors que le doute planait, le cadavre d'un dragon venu tout droit du ciel s'effondra dans la mer, bientôt suivit d'un autre... et de centaines de corps d'elfes morts...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Apocalypse, please...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Une dizaine de dragon était arrivée, venant droit de l'intèrieur des nuages.   
  
En premier lieu, les unités aériennes de Nymphëo avaient littéralement servit de brochettes aux reptiles volants.  
  
Après maintes reprises, les elfes réussirent à s'organiser et à foncer en groupe sur l'un des cavaliers d'un dragon. le dragon, sans maître, s'était retrouvé aussi démuni de volonté qu'un veracrasse! Il semblait que tous ces dragons avaient été dressés depuis leur naissance et que toute forme de tactique de chasse leur avait été enlevée de ce fait. Ils en tuèrent ainsi deux qui tombèrent à la mer.  
  
Malheureusement, ce n'était qu'une impression car un des autres cavaliers lança un sort sur le dragon qui fut soudain animé d'une folie furieuse destructrice pour les elfes et qui avala à grands coups de machoire une dizaine d'elfe tout d'un coup.  
  
Ce fut alors la débandade et le dictoon: "Chacun pour soit et Dieu pour tous." Draco tenta de rester le plus près possible de Nymphëo mais ne la retrouva plus.  
  
Pour la première fois de sa vie il eu peur...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Pourvu qu'elles brûlent   
  
Qu'elles brûlent   
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Il y eu comme un tremblement, la mer se sépara et forma comme un pont. L'eau se solidifia, les Néréides montèrent à la surface, chevauchant des créatures gargantuesques.  
  
Bientôt, l'eau s'envola en volutes et se fixa au dos d'une des créatures gigantesques. Il y eu comme un éclair, et un coup de fouet.   
  
Le reptile aquatique s'éleva dans les airs, porté par deux immenses ailes faites d'eau. Cinq ou six autres le rejoignirent. Bientôt, ils purent lutter avec les elfes contre les dragons qui devenaient de plus en plus nombreux et arrivaient au fur et à mesure de tous côtés.  
  
"Touchez les Néréides! et la victoire est à nous..."   
  
Un des dragons fonça droit au sol et s'empara de l'une d'entre elle entre ses pattes. Sélénée hurla. Son pouvoir s'amoindrit et le reptile qu'elle soutenait grâce à sa maîtrise de l'eau tomba droit sur la falaise et mourut, avec tous ses cavaliers, dans un fracas épouvantable.  
  
Elle lança un sort avec toute la puissance dont elle disposait sur le dragon qui l'avait enlevée et la bête tomba raide morte dans les eaux, sélénée avec, en plein milieu de l'ancien champ de bataille.   
  
La Néréide remonta à la surface et tenta de regagner la falaise.  
  
Une elfe sur sa monture s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre avec, mais... une ombre la faucha dès qu'elle fut au dessus de l'eau.  
  
Il y eu une mare de sang autour de la Néréide.  
  
Soudain, quelque chose lui frôla la jambe et elle sentit nettement quelque chose la griffer.  
  
Ce fut comme un coup d'estoc dans sa tête: un champ de bataille, de l'eau, la mer, des victimes, donc du sang et donc...  
  
... des requins.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Apocalypse please.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Et un dernier assaut vampire pour faire tomber Poudlard...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Oui, qu'elles brûlent...  
  
Que le spectacle commence  
  
¤¤¤¤

Et voilà!

Alors, certains sont sceptique quand au fait qu'il y ai une suite... que ce serait mieux de laisser les persos vivre leurs vies... Mais c'est ce que je vais faire! La 'suite' est en fait la vie des personnages 20 ans plus tard!!

Ensuite, un GRAND merci à vous tous pour vos reviews :D ça fait vraiment plaisir! :D

Ensuite, le prochain chapitre ne sera peut-être pas pour demain vu que je l'ai pas encore finit et que je bloque à un endroit, mais bon... avec bonne espérance, ça devrait aller! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!

Bzou!


	55. Chapitre LIV

_**Chapitre 54:**_

"AAH..."  
  
D'un coup de pied, il l'avait envoyée à terre. Elle se releva difficilement et se mit en garde, la bouche en sang. Il s'empara d'une épée à deux mains et la fit dangereusement fendre l'air à quelques centimètres du visage de la vampire. Elle s'éloigna et se prépara à recevoir des coups en rafales.  
  
Gabrielle releva ses éventails, l'un au niveau du visage, l'autre un peu plus en avant pour contrer et parer les coups. Son oncle passa alors aux choses sérieuses...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Harry s'écroula, il était là, il le savait, il le... sentait. Quelque part, autour, caché dans l'ombre des arbres de la forêt.  
  
Un doux sifflement s'éleva du bois alentour que seul Harry comprit et que les autres n'entendirent pas. Le survivant se tordait de douleur sur le sol, sa main sur sa cicatrice et n'arrivait pas à se relever.  
  
Il entendit en Fourchelangue clairement prononcer ces mots : "Harry, Harry... Harry! Voyons... choisis donc, je te propose une dernière fois de me rejoindre! J'épargnerai alors Poudlard et l'on arrêtera le massacre... Harry... rejoins moi!"  
  
"NON!" avait crié le survivant. Sa réponse était brève et sèche, sûre et certaine.  
  
Luttant contre la douleur, il se releva, le paysage alentour étant étrangement flou derrière les larmes de douleur.  
  
Soudain, comme dans un cauchemard, Lord Voldemort fit son apparition devant tous. Il était seul. Il venait pour Harry. Il venait pour se battre. Il voulait en finir, lui aussi...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
James courrait à travers les couloirs. Il avait prévenu les élèves qui le concernaient et ceux-ci faisaient route vers les cuisines alors que tous les volontaires capables de tenir tête à un mangemort étaient rendus à la grande salle.  
  
Il avait aussi prévenu les armures et elles avaient accepté de les aider. Restait à trouver quelques artefacts magiques anti-magie noire dans le bureau de Harry. James pénétra viollement à l'intérieur et constata que tout était rangé.  
  
Il farfouilla un peu partout et s'empara de diverses boules de détection, de miroir à l'ennemi et d'autres encore. Il remarqua alors un carnet ouvert sur le bureau. La curiosité aidant, et le mystère entourant leur professeur plus encore, James se dirigea vers le carnet et le regarda.  
  
C'était un carnet de cuir relié, il en feuilletta diverses pages. La première était datée du Nöel de l'année passée, ou de cette année scolaire, si l'on préfère. Il le feuilleta encore et arriva à la date d'aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait rien de marqué sur ce carnet, uniquement des feuilles blanches, chacune datée. Etrange... très étrange. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'est pas étrange avec son professeur de DCFM??  
  
Il ferma le carnet, visiblement intime, de son professeur et se retourna. Un doux chant vînt alors chatouiller ses oreilles. Un magnifique phénix bleu mer se tenait fièrement devant lui. Le carnet, très certainement doué d'une volonté propre, celle de son maître apparament, donc Harry, s'ouvrit à la page de Nöel et un texte apparu. C'était sans aucun doute de la main de son professeur:  
  
"Nymph m'a offert un phénix. Elle dit qu'il aurait appartenu à Merlin... Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais dans tous les cas, j'aime beaucoup de phénix. Il m'inspire indubitablement confiance. Enfin, elle. C'est une femelle nommée Vivyan, comme la femme qu'aimait Merlin. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en penser!"  
  
Le texte s'arrêtait là. Le phénix tapait contre le carreau et demandait à sortir pour rejoindre son maître. James comprit. il le caressa et l'animal sembla ronronner sous la faveur avant de s'envoler au loin.   
  
James les vit alors. Ils étaient là. Plus de 500 au moins...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
"AAH!" gabrielle para d'un coup sec et précis la lame de son oncle et fit s'étendre l'onde de choc à son épée, ce qui la fit vibrer et permit à la vampire de se dégager de sa position fort incommodante.  
  
Faust était mort, elle le savait, elle le sentait... Elle eu un pincement au coeur, pincement qui ne dura pas bien longtemps, son attention étant toute focalisée sur l'épaisse et lourde lame qui s'abbatait sur elle.  
  
D'un mouvement souple, elle esquiva le coup et l'épée alla se planter dans une colonne de marbre. Ladite épée s'en dégagea bien vite et trancha l'air, et heureusement pas autre chose, au niveau des genoux de la jeune vampire qui du sauter bien haut pour éviter de finir les jambes séparées du corps.  
  
Elle retomba au sol et en profita pour lancer une offensive. elle s'avança soudain et fendit incessament l'air de ses deux éventails. ses mouvements étaient si rapides qu'ils en devenaient flous et que les éventails semblaient disparaître de ses mains sous l'effet de la vitesse combiné à celui du mouvement en forme de huit.  
  
La vampire avança et partout où son oncle tentait de l'atteindre, il était repoussé par un coup sec et vif d'une lame invisible à ses yeux.  
  
gabrielle, soudain lassée de ce petit jeu, et surtout fatiguée par l'effort, se recula et se mit en garde. elle avait prouvé qu'elle était capable de se défendre. Son oncle l'avait vu et elle le fixait de ses yeux aveugles.  
  
"J'espère avoir le plaisir de te voir mourir! AAAH!"  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Harry ignora la douleur et ne tenta pas de se lancer un sort de soin qui l'aurait plus engourdi dans la latence que la douleur elle-même.  
  
"On ne peut pas se battre magiquement parlant, Tom..."  
  
"Je sais... le priori incantatem ne nous permettra pas d'en finir."  
  
"Non."  
  
"Toi qui est si brillant... que faisons nous?"  
  
"J'ai prévu, moi... Il y a beau avoir deux Voldemorts en toi, l'un du passé, l'un du futur, tu ne vaux toujours rien!"  
  
La forêt sembla frémir et les mangemorts entourèrent soudain le lieu, sans que le Lord ténébreux n'ait esquissé le moindre geste.  
  
"Qu'as tu prévu... Harry?"  
  
"Il nous suffit d'attendre un peu, quelques minutes, tout au plus."  
  
près de trois minutes passèrent alors, trois minutes qui semblèrent une éternité pour tous. Harry se préparait mentalement au combat et tentait de stopper la douleur avec sa volonté et son pouvoir de legilimens, aucun effet. la douleur ne faisait que s'accroître.  
  
Voldemort le regardait en souriant narquoisement. Il savait, c'était lui qui...  
  
harry allait ouvrir la bouche quand son espoir arriva. Un magnifique phénix bleu outremer volait un peu plus haut. Il étendit ses ailes et se laissa tranquillement descendre sur la plaine. Vivyan se posa sur le poing tendu de harry.  
  
"la voilà ma solution..."  
  
le phénix approcha sa tête de celle d'Harry, au niveau du front plus précisément et y déposa une seule et unique larme qui s'incrusta dans la cicatrice en forme d'éclair du Survivant. La douleur ne disparu pas complètement mais s'atténua grandement. harry sentit forces et espoir lui revenir tout d'un bloc.  
  
Avec son autre main, il arracha une plume au phénix et l'animal s'envola sur un arbre proche, à l'abri du combat.   
  
Harry prit sa baguette et l'ouvrit, sous les yeux scrutateurs du mage noir, puis en sortit la plume de Fumseck avant de la remplacer par celle de Vivyan. La baguette se referma alors d'elle même.  
  
Une plume magnifique, or et rouge, tomba de la main droite de Harry qui s'avança soudainement.  
  
Voldemort s'avança lui aussi. Tous retenaient leur souffle. La forêt était silencieuse. Trop silencieuse pour une forêt. Plus rien ne bougeait, plus rien ne semblait exister. sauf les deux hommes qui se faisaient face et dont le destin était entre les mains.  
  
Harry et voldemort s'inclinèrent, leurs regards ne se quittant pas, puis se relevèrent. Ils firent 5 pas chacun en arrière, sans se retourner.   
  
Le quatrième pas n'était même pas finit que Voldemort lança un sort.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la grande salle. Des armures enchantées avaient été postées à toutes les issues, entrées officielles et passages secrets compris. Les fantômes patrouillaient dans les cachots, tout comme des elfes de maison qui eux surveillaient toutes les fenêtres et les entrées possibles en hauteur.  
  
Les élèves, pour la plupart de sixième et septième année étaient tous rassemblés dans la grande salle. Il y avait très peu de Serpentards mais il y en avait, même si ce n'était que deux. Remus avait constaté avec dégoût que tous les élèves, tout du moins la plupart, étaient partis. très certainement pour rejoindre leurs parents aux pieds de cette loque vivante qui se prenait pour un lord.  
  
Chose qui avait beaucoup surprit les maraudeurs, Severus Rogue était le seul élève au dessus de la sixième année à être présent avec Maëlle.  
  
Un poid énorme s'abbatit soudain sur le château. Tous les élèves présents sentirent tout espoir les abandonner. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec les détraqueurs... c'était plus... diffu...  
  
Soudain, le sol et les murs tremblèrent...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Gabrielle n'eu pas le temps de riposter. son oncle profita de son arrêt momentané pour frapper un grand coup et l'envoyercontre le mur. C'était comme si tous ses os se comprimaient dans sa poitrine et qu'un bus lui était passé dessus. Des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux dans le vague.  
  
Comode trompe-la-mort amorça sa descente et frappa fort là où se trouvait gabrielle, son épée à la verticale. seulement, elle avait roulé sur sa droite et était hors de portée de l'arme, pas pour longtemps. Son oncle répéta l'opération et elle évita à nouveau la mort. Et encore une fois, et une autre...  
  
Il frappa un peu plus précisément, attendant le bon moment. Elle faillit y passer. Gabrielle sentait le sang couleur le long de son torse, touchée à l'abdomen.  
  
"Tu te défends bien pour une aveugle!"  
  
"Je ne suis pas aveugle mon oncle!"  
  
"impossible"  
  
"En théorie je le suis, mais en pratique..."  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry tenta de désarmer son adversaire mais voldemort l'évita et répliqua avec un cinglant pyro. harry passa à deux doigts de finir en cendres, une véritable tornade de feu avait déferlée sur lui.   
  
D'un habile aqua, il éteint le feu naissant qui s'étendait sur sa gauche alors que Voldemort lançait un nouveau sort, un Polaris qu'avait dévia d'un Ténébrus.  
  
les deux attaquants tournoyaient et virevoltaient dans un balais flou de capes tournoyantes. Les sorts fusaient à chaque seconde et aucun des deux ne laissait paraître la moindre faiblesse. On ne pouvait lire que la détermination sur le visage de Harry et de Tom. Chacun cherchait la faille de l'autre, chacun attendait l'erreur qui lui ouvrirait les portes du chemin de la victoire.  
  
"Aqua!" Une vérotable vague folle furieuse déferla sur Harry qui fut plaqué au sol. s'en suivit un Doloris particulièrement ravageur et douloureux.  
  
"Alors, harry, que dis tu de cela?" Il éleva sa baguette tandis que le survivant hurlait à s'en décrocher les poumons et que la douleur augmentait graduellement dans son corps au fur et à mesure que la baguette du lord noir gagnait en hauteur.  
  
Il descendit soudain son item magique et la douleur disparu.  
  
"Finissons en..." il s'avança devant Harry et le retourna pour lui faire face. Harry avait le visage défait, les traits tirés, ceux d'un homme qui a trop vécu en trop peu de temps.  
  
"Je te donne une dernière chance, harry. rejoins moi!"  
  
"Je..."  
  
"Oui?"  
  
Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans les yeux de Voldemort tandis que celui des aurors venait soudainement de s'amoindrir.  
  
"je..."  
  
Voldemort releva Harry et le tînt par les épaules. La baguette du survivant était au sol.  
  
"oui, harry? tu?"  
  
"je suis fatigué..."  
  
"De quoi?"  
  
"D'ENTENDRE TES BALIVERNES TOM!" Le survivant envoya un grand coup de tête à voldemort qui recula et vit 36 phénixs.  
  
Harry récupéra sa baguette et Voldemort en fit autant. Ils lancèrent un sort au même moment, le même:  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!!"  
  
Les éclairs verts fusèrent des deux côtés et se touchèrent soudain...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Gabrielle se releva le plus vite possible, ne voulant pas que son oncle profite de sa blessure et de son moment d'égarement pour la blesser plus gravement, voir la tuer.  
  
Il suivit le mouvement et tous deux avançèrent dans une parfaite synchronisation dans une autre salle. La salle des miroirs. Les murs de la pièce étaient exclusivement faits de miroir, les plafonds, les couloirs, tout. Un véritable trompe l'oeil pour les gens qui se voient dedans.  
  
Si l'n regardait les miroirs, on voyait deux éventails aux lames éfillées croiser le fer avec une épée massive, soutenu par des habits se mouvants avec grâce, sans aucun corps visble. C'est bien connu: les vampires ne se reflètent pas dans les glaces.  
  
Les deux éventails parèrent une attaque de l'épée qui tournoya et envoya valser l'un d'entre eux contre un miroir qui se brisa en mille morceaux. L'un des morceaux fut projeté dans l'oeil du l'homme vampire. On vit du sang noir gicler à partir de rien dans les miroirs.  
  
L'éventail restant en profita pour envoyer valser au sol l'épée et tenir en garde le vampire qui saignait. mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. La silhouette féminine fut projetée par l'homme contre un autre miroir qui se brisa sous elle. Plusieurs éclats entailèrent sa peau et beaucoup d'entre eux restèrent coincés.  
  
Dans le spectre du visible, on voyait un homme tenir une jeune femme mal en point contre un miroir brisé et l'y appuyer avec délectation. Plus il appuyait, plus les éclats s'enfonçaient dans la peau de sa nièce, meurtrissant sa chaire.  
  
La vampire apputa la paume de sa main avec la force du désespoir et de la douleur contre l'oeil meutrit de son oncle qui hurla de douleur. Il recula et tenta vainement d'arrêter le saignement.  
  
Gabrielle n'arrivait pas à bouger et elle tomba au sol, appuyée contre le mur, meurtrissant un peu plus son dos ensanglanté. Tout son corps la lançait et elle ne pouvait plus bouger sans avoir un éclair de douleur qui la traversait de part en part.  
  
Elle et son oncle étaient seuls dans la pièce, personne ne se préoccupait d'eux.  
  
Il se releva et s'appuya sur son épée.  
  
"Je dois... avouer que tu te défends bien... mieux que bien, pour uen gamine, contre un initié comme moi..."  
  
gabrielle n'était plus en état d'écouter quoique ce soit et qui que ce soit. Elle avait mal. C'était pire, dix fois pire que le doloris. tous ces morceaux de verre qui remuaient dans sa chaire à chacune de ses respiration et qui s'enfonçaient à chaque fois un peu plus profondément la tuaient à petit feu. Elle n'était plus du tout en état de faire quoique ce soit, et encore moins de se défendre.  
  
Son oncle s'approcha, bien décider à la tuer.  
  
"C'est dommage tu sais... quelqu'un comme toi... mais je suis obligé, tu es bien trop dangereuse pour l'Ordre d'Arcane..." Il leva son épée quand quelque chose le mordit sauvagement à la cheville. Il gémit de douleur et secoua la jambe en regardant la cause cette soudaine souffrance.  
  
Un tout petit chien noir, pas plus grand qu'une main humaine revînt à la charge et le mordit.  
  
"Patmol..." murmura gabrielle en le voyant. Son protecteur.  
  
le chien se fit de nouveau refouler et roula cinq mètres plus loin. tout espoir s'éteignit en gabrielle.  
  
Comode trompe la mort leva son épée à la verticale et regarda sa nièce avec un air de sadisme pur dans le regard. Il était sur le point d'abaisser son arme. lentement, il amorça sa descente...  
  
Soudain, un énorme chien noir de la taille d'un cheval sauta sur lui...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
La panique monta peu à peu. quelques élèves parmis le splus téméraires et inconscients regardèrent pas les vitres pour donner des nouvelles. L'armée vampire s'approchait, nonchalante, sûre de sa victoire.  
  
Ils étaient aux portes de Poudlard.  
  
Mais Poudlard n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, dans tous les sens du terme.  
  
Le château sembla soudain s'animer. les gargouilles de pierre attaquèrent les vampires, des monticules de roche tombèrent sur le champ de bataille.  
  
La magie de Poudlard c'était de se défendre jusqu'à la destruction totale: si personne ne protégeait Poudlard dehors, Poudlard se protégeait seul...  
  
Il ne resta bientôt plus rien des vampires, seuls quelques une réussirent à percer le barrage et entrèrent dans Poudlard avant d'être éradiqués par les armures enchantées.  
  
Une autre victoire dans cette guerre... sans victimes... Une victoire pleine d'espoir et de promesses...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!!"  
  
Les éclairs verts fusèrent des deux côtés et se touchèrent soudain... Pour ne plus former qu'une seul traits de lumière blanche reliant les deux baguettes. Harry sentit ses pieds s'élever à quelques centimètres du sol, pas plus.  
  
Toute la force magique des deux combattants était étroitement liée. Le Naë se manifestait.  
  
Le lien de lumière qui les unissait passa au vert serpentard, la couleur du sortilège de la mort. Les deux incantations luttaient l'une contre l'autre pour passer le barrage et ateindre leur cible, à savoir, la baguette de l'adversaire.  
  
Harry y mit toute sa volonté, toute sa rage de vivre. Voldemort misait sur son pouvoir, sa soif de vengeance, son envie d'apocalypse, sa joie morbide à l'annonce d'une mort prochaine du Survivant, de sa domination sur le monde...  
  
Le lien passa de vert à vert très foncé. Harry sentait sa volonté faiblir. de plus en plus.  
  
Soudain, il ferma les yeux et grogna sous l'effort. Il vit sa vie défiler devant lui. Il vit Ron, Hermione, sa douce hermione, amie de coeur, il revit Sirius après azkaban, et jeune, avec gabrielle, il revit une des interminables dispute de ses parents, il revit le sourire malcieux et le regard pétillant de Dumbledore, il revit Draco et Nymphëo, leur première poignée de main, le sourire de sélénée, leur premier baiser, quand ils s'étaient dit 'je t'aime', une fleur virevoltant au grè du vent, un magnifique cerf argenté, un dragon monstrueux de la même couleur, un phénix bleu, les trémolos de Fumseck, le rire de sa mère, le sourire malcieux de son père, les demi-sourires mystérieux de Remus, l'étincelle de compréhension dans ses yeux, il revit aussi gabrielle lui sourire, la petire mary en vie, Peter innocent, Molly, les Weasleys... toute sa vie défila comme un film devant lui...  
  
Il garda espoir, il misa sur tout son passé, il misa sur sa vie et sur lui-même, pour les autres...  
  
Le rayon lumineux s'éclaircit peu à peu pour gagner de plus en plus en luminosité et brillance. Une onde d'énergie sembla partir de la baguette de harry et se dirigea doucement vers celle de Tom. Arrivée à quelques centimètres de sa baguette, l'onde déferla sur lui.   
  
Ils furent entourés d'une énorme boule de lumière éclatante et le chant d'un phénix résonna. harry entendit les voix de tous ceux qu'il aimait résonner à ses oreilles... morts, vivants, disparus.... Inconnus....  
  
Soudain, il y eu comme une explosion de magie et La boule de lumière sembla éclater comme du verre. Harry fut projeter au loin et attérit dans les ronces. Il sentit le sang couler entre ses lèvres et vit au loin un feu vert et noir crépiter, puis, il sombra dans les ténèbres...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
NiArK NiArK! J'arrête ici! héhéhéhé! sadique, moi? hmmm laissez moi réfléchir... OUI! :D  
  
Bon, pas le temps de faire les R&R (mon frère me colle aux basques) donc je vous dit simplement_** MERCIIII!!!  
**_  
ptite réponse à **LOUISE** tout de même: pourquoi ta review m'aurait vexé, hein? les critiques sont les bienvenues! ça m'aide beaucoup à corriger mes defauts! Et pour mon livre, aucun problème, tu sais très bien que tu seras une des premières lectrices ;) et puis, Manu m'a apellé en début d'aprèm pour aller à la plage avec vous mais chuis coincée chez moi, ça fait chierrrrrr... :'( :( enfin, bon, bref.... il est possible que je vienne souvent la semaine prochaine, on devrait têtre tous se voir, chais pas! et ton voyage, ça s'est bien passé alors? tu supportes le poisson maintenant? bzou!  
  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! C'était la bataille finale, by gabrielletrompelamort lol!  
  
commentaires, avis, critiques, félicitations? J'attends votre avis! :)  
  
merci à tous et à toutes!  
  
bzou! 


	56. Chapitre LV

Chapitre 55:  
  
Hey, hey, partez paaaas! c'était pas le dernier chapitre! Bon... comme me l'a fait gentiment remarqué Andro, j'ai, sans le vouloir, pas fait gaffe et vous ai pondu ce qui semblait être un message d'adieux, mais NON! C'est pas finit!: Vous allez devoir me supporter encore quelques chapitres de plus huhu! Alors, en route ;)  
  
R&R à la fin!  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Sélénée était épuisée, elle avait échappé de très très peu aux crocs accérés des requins. La néréide avait dépensé toute son énergie en se faisant un chemin à grands coups de vagues sous marines pour atteindre la plage la plus proche. Et maintenant, un grand éclair vert avait foudroyé la forêt et les bois étaient en feu.  
  
Ereintée, elle se coucha sur le sable et observa la mer mêlée de sang et le combat qui se finissait en hauteur. Ils avaient gagné leurs batailles même s'il s'en était fallu de peu, de très peu. mais comment Voldemort avait-il bien pu savoir leurs plans?  
  
Aucun des généraux et aucun des soldats n'y aurait gagné quelque chose! Cela n'avait aucun sens!  
  
Après quelques vingt minutes de repos, la néréide se força à se lever, sinon, elle s'endormirait sur place.  
  
La fatigue tirait sur tous ses membres et elle se sentait engourdie. Elle avait usé de toute sa magie et de sa volonté pour sauver sa peau!  
  
Peu à peu, elle gagna la falaise et avança vers les restes du combat qui se finissait en hauteur où l'on achevait de forcer à descendre l'un des dragons.  
  
Nymphëo s'affairait avec les blessés et murmurait sorts de soin sur sorts de soin. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Sélénée fut soudain prise d'un doute: harry? Draco? Où étaient-ils?  
  
"Nymph! Nymph!" L'intéréssée releva la tête.  
  
"sélénée! Oh Merlin, Sélénée... Harry l'a fait! il l'a fait!"  
  
"quoi?"  
  
"C'est finit! voldemort n'est plus! C'est finit!"  
  
Un poids soudain s'enleva des épaules de la Néréide qui pleura de joie sous l'effet de la nouvelle.  
  
La guerre était finie, tout était joué.  
  
Et le mieux de tout...  
  
... Ils avaient gagné!  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Draco était allé aider à éteindre le feu vert naissant. harry gisait étendu au sol et les quelques Aurors restants, Dumbledore comprit, s'affairaient autour de lui.  
  
"Poussez-vous, poussez-vous! harry, harry, tu vas bien?"  
  
Le survivant avait les yeux entrouverts et souriait faiblement.  
  
"On l'a eu!" dit-il simplement.  
  
Cette simple phrase déclencha chez son ami une vague de bonheur sans pareil. Il étreignit Harry comme un frère et ils se félicitèrent mutuellement. Dumbledore était déjà occupé à répandre la bonne nouvelle (NDA: et Il vit que cela était bon, alors... désolé pour le délire Biblique mdr).  
  
La lueur d'espoir était devenue flamme flamboyante...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Gabrielle se releva et vit qu'elle était couchée dans un lit aux draps rouges sangs. Elle était dans une grande chambre à la moquette pourpre et aux murs d'ébène. Une fenêtre aux carreaux voilés laissait passer seulement un voile de lumière qui l'éblouissait tout de même. Elle constata qu'elle était dans sa chambre, chez les Trompe-La-Mort.  
  
Le drap glissa. Elle était en sous-vêtements et elle vit sa peau avec horreur. Une multitude de cicatrices parsemaient son corps de tous côtés.   
  
La vampire se souvînt alors du miroir brisé et grimaça.  
  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Ses muscles se tendirent, prêts à tout éventuel assaut mais se détendirent presque aussitôt.  
  
" Bonjour gabrielle."  
  
"Cyanure?"  
  
"Oui, tu te souviens de moi... Etrange..."  
  
"Que s'est-il passé?" demanda gabrielle sans préambule.  
  
" Tu t'es évanouie. Une sorte d'énorme chien a égorgé vif notre oncle. Il est mort. Vu que ce chien venait de toi, tu as gagné ton combat. Tu es la chef de clan des Trompe-La-Mort..."  
  
"où est Patmol?"  
  
"qui ça?"  
  
"Le chien..."  
  
"Caché quelque part dans la chambre je présume. Il a veillé sur toi, on ne pouvait pas t'approcher au début."  
  
"Et... quand a eu lieu le combat? Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis?"  
  
"c'était hier."  
  
"d'accord."  
  
Il y eu un silence. Gabrielle regarda sa tante, Cyanure... Elle avait enlevé la vie à son mari et pourtant elle la soignait. Elle lui devait obéissance, c'était tout mais déjà suffisant. Personne ne l'avait tuée dans son sommeil, certainement grâce à patmol.  
  
"Les cicatrices sur ton corps partiront bientôt, il faut juste laisser le temps à la potion que l'on t'a appliqué d'agir."  
  
"Combien de temps?"  
  
"Une semaine, tout au plus."  
  
"Je ne compte pas rester autant."  
  
"Tu es la chef du clan, tu n'y peut rien, c'est ton devoir maintenant!" dit sa tante, acide.  
  
"Cyanure... Je ne veux pas le rester!"  
  
"Alors que faisons nous?"  
  
"Passe moi un parchemin, de l'encre, une plume et un sceau magique. Nous allons passer un serment de sang."  
  
Cyanure s'éxécuta et la regarda d'un air interrogateur.  
  
"je te donne le titre que j'ai reçu et tout ce qui va avec, je ne veux rien de tout cela. mais en contrepartie, tu devras accepter certaines... choses."  
  
"Qui sont?"  
  
"je laisse les vampires derrière moi, je ne veux plus aucun contact avec l'un de vous sauf si je fais le premier pas. Ensuite, je ne veux plus que jamais une armée vampire soit formée, sauf pour la bonne cause. Et je veux que ce serment s'applique sur toi et ta descendance, et sur tous les futurs chefs de clans."  
  
"C'est tout?"  
  
"oui, c'est tout. j'aurais d'autres choses à demander, mais je ne veux pas vous empêcher de vivre..."  
  
"tu es bien magnanime..." dit Cyanure sur un ton grinçant.  
  
"Si tu le dis..."  
  
Gabrielle rédigea le contrat magique avec son sang mélangé à l'encre et celui de cyanure. Toutes deux signèrent et prononcèrent quelques mots d'une litanie inconnue avant que l'encre ne se mette à partir en fumée et qu'il ne reste plus que leur sang qui trace les arrabesques des lettres.  
  
"je pars dès maintenant." dit gabrielle en joignant le geste à la parole.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Harry été étendu contre un arbre et surveillait l'avancée des opérations d'un oeil scrutateur. Il avait momentanément perdu l'usage de ses jambes pendant la bataille suite à la rupture d'un nerf que l'on lui remettrait en place grâce à la magie dès que sainte mangouste serait en état d'acceuillir du monde.  
  
Après la bague d'assaux vampires, le monde magique reposait sur des planches branlantes. Sainte mangouste était détruite, ou presque. heureusement, les infirmiers s'étaient bien défendus et avait réussir à tenir le siège en se retranchant dans les dernières salles du sous-sol et en faisant évacuer les patients.  
  
Le ministère de la magie avait souffert surtout matériellement, peu de gens y étaient présent mais ils étaient morts et tout le ministère s'était éffondré, provoquant avec lui la chute de tout le quartier moldu qui était au dessus et de tous les immeubles dont il était composé.  
  
Pré-Au-lard avait vu ses maisons mises en flamme et nombre de sorciers avaient péri. Le bilan était lourd, très lourd. Tous les habitants étaient soit blessés soit morts. Il n'en était heureusement pas de même pour le chemin de traverse où habitaient seulement les commerçants. par bonheur, la fin de la journée était arrivée lors de l'attaque et peu de personnes étaient encore présentes sur le lieu.  
  
Poudlard, lui, n'avait souffert de presque aucun dommages.  
  
Harry souffla et regarda Draco arriver.  
  
"Viens. On a enfin retrouvé le corps de Voldemort. On va le brûler. Il n'aura ni tombe, ni rien."  
  
L'ancien Serpentard pris Harry par les aisselles et le soutint à ses côtés. Il arrivèrent pénibelement à l'endroit où le corps du mage noir reposait. Dumbledore était penché au dessus de son visage et se releva, dévoilant la face hideuse.  
  
Mais ce n'était nullement Voldemort qui était étendu là, mais Tom Elvis Jedusor... Harry regarda avec surprise le visage calme et serein de son ennemi désormais vaincu. On aurait dit qu'il dormait du temps où il était encore innocent de tous les crimes dont on l'accusait.  
  
Harry fut prit de pitié pour lui. Il avait gâché sa vie. Il n'en avait fait que haine et imposture. Il voyait là le vrai visage de Voldemort. Ce qu'il aurait du être et ce qu'il n'a jamais été.  
  
Ils se reculèrent tous. Un cercle s'était formé autour du corps et Dumbledore lança un sort de feu sur le corps.  
  
Le sort atteignit son but et fit exploser la baguette magique de Tom dans ses mains. Le brasier s'étendit à tout son corps. Une odeur insoutenable s'élevait de là. Dumbledore lança un sort pour qu'elle ne soit plus et que les gens continuent à regarder partir en fumée leur tortionnaire.  
  
Personne ne pleurait. Et c'était heureux. Chacun regardait le feu avec une lueur de sadisme et morbide dans les yeux. Harry lui, n'exprimait que pitié par son regard.  
  
Sélénée posa sa tête sur son épaule et continua de regarder le brasier.  
  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le feu s'éteint seul, laissant place à un sol noir et calciné Il ne restait rien du mage noir. Les gens crièrent leur enthousiasme après que l'étrange léthargie qui s'était abbatu sur eux ne soit passé.  
  
Sélénée allait prendre la main de Harry qui ne bougeait pas, appuyé contre draco. Avec horreur sa main passa à travers de celle de son aimé.  
  
"Harry!!! Oh Merlin!"  
  
Elle tenta de reprendre sa main mais sous l'oeil médusé des personnes présentes, elle passait à travers. Le corps tout entier du Survivant devenait peu à peu moins visible, plus translucide.  
  
Des larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux de sélénée.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
Ledit harry ne comprenait pas, il tenait pourtant bien sur Draco! il était appuyé sur lui! Que se passait-il? Ou alors...  
  
Il regarda draco et vit que le phénomène s'étendait aussi à lui.  
  
Nymphëo ne dit rien et regarda avec horreur et tristesse son amant disparaître peu à peu lui aussi.  
  
"Harry... harry!!" Sélénée tentait désespérément de prendre sa main dans la sienne mais passait inexorablement au travers...  
  
Elle ne cessait de répéter son nom mais il l'entendait de moins en moins. Il paniqua. draco lui, avait commencé à paniquer depuis longtemps et essayait avec un espoir vacillant de serrer Nymphêo dans ses bras qui pleurait.  
  
Il comprit soudain. Il prit la main de sélénée dans la sienne même s'il ne pouvait pas la sentir. Il voulait simplement qu'elle sache qu'il était présent. Elle pleura.  
  
"Tu pars, c'est ça?" demande t-elle entre deux sanglots.  
  
"Oui... je... je ne veux pas partir mais... je ne sais pas comment faire..."  
  
"Je t'aime."  
  
"Moi aussi... je t'aime..."  
  
"harry?" Dumbledore le regardait.  
  
Il répondit à sa question muette: "Ce pour quoi Draco et moi étions venus a été accompli: nosua vosn définitivement détruit Voldemort. Le temps et l'espace sont en train de se modifier et de se superposer. Bientôt, le futur d'où nous venons n'existera plus, il est en train de disparaître. Nous l'avons tellement modifié que nous avons du empêcher nos propres naissances. C'était prévisible... C'est à vous de construire votre propre version maintenant."  
  
"Je ne veux pas, harry! Pas toute seule, pas seule..."  
  
"je suis désolé sélénée... je taime..."  
  
Il était de plus en plus transparent. On ne le voyait presque plus. Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de sélénée et soudain, il ne fut plus.  
  
Draco avait lui aussi disparut.  
  
Harry Potter et Draco malefoy avaient tout simplement cessé d'exister.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Voilàà! Encore 5 chapitres et c'est la fin... BOUHOUHOUHOU :'(... mais yaura une suite ;) Les personnages 20 ans plus tard!! huhu vos pronostics pour le prochain chap et sur cette suite sont les bienvenue! (je sais déjà à peu près ce que je vais faire pour la suite mais sait-on jamais si vous me donnez quelques idées en plus ;) )  
  
Harry est mot, pas mort??? comment croyez vous que je vais animer les prochains chapitres ? un indice: le tome 2 de HP et joignez cela à un autre objet de cette fic et vous obtenez.. la suite   
  
R&R maintenant!  
  
Benichoukos: salut! merci beaucoup pour ta review! moi aussi j'aime bien les derniers chapitres, la bataille apocalyptique Et Harry n'est pas mort mais je vous réserve encore une surprise ;) Bzou!  
  
Sarah LOST: un soupçon? huhu, une grosse louche, oui! mdr merci de me pardonner! :D Bzou!  
  
youatou: Harry, mort, nooooon!!! siii??? Mais... comme j'ai dit plus haut... surprise ;) Gabrielle ne veut pas rester la reine des vampires, tu le vois par toi-même! Merci du compliment :D Bzou!  
  
Les maraudeuses: NiArK voilà la suite, je te l'avais promise pour dimanche, voilà qui est fait :) déçue ou pas? Pi désolée pour faust mais il a bel et bien rejoins le royaume des enfers (vi vi un vampire va aux enfers...)  
  
godric2: salut! oooh, j'ai sauté de joie devant tes deux longues reviews!!! Je vois que tu as tout lu, bravo! tu es très courageux :D Je suis heureuse que tu ai été dans l'ambiance pour les derniers chapitres, c'était l'effet recherché! Je suis rassurée! :) Surpris? bah, j'ai pas innové, j'ai simplement montré que l'espoir, même infime, ça vaut toujours d'y croire ;) Tu voulais que ça continu le chapitre? Mais c'est fait pour lol! Je suis une auteur sadique, les lecteurs le savent, mais je le fais exprès! Il faut bien vous donner une raison de lire la suite à chaque chapitre, non? Et oui, les cadeaux de nöel ne sont pas tous innocents ;) (un autre indice pour les prochains chaps ) Mariw? je ne connais pas! Si c'est un/une lecteur/rice, remercie le/la de ma part! Et euh... extrêmement talentueuse? Lol, merci :D merci beaucoup :D c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire car j'ai envie de devenir écrivain, malgrè mes défauts (oublis de petits persos des fois... #sifflote lol# ) Je ne pars pas vraiment en vacs le premier aout, va voir en dessous des R&R, j'explique tout ;) Et tu es franc, j'aime bien ça, c'est sûr que ma fic n'est pas la meilleure! J'en suis consciente! Elle plaît, tant mieux, mais il y en a qui valent 5 fois la mienne (me sens toute pitite soudain mdr) C'est sûr que c'est dur de comparer, il faut aime rle style, et puis tout dépend des goûts, et de l'auteur et de ses rapports avec els lecteurs, de l'état d'esprit, du style d el'histoire, pleins de petites choses au premier abord sans importance qui font tout! Sinon, tu parle de mon, je cite: "imagination débrodante' et bien... peut-être bien mdr! J'en sais fichtrement rien, ça me viens tout seul, alors je ne peux pas te dire si j'en ai beaucoup ou pas! J'essai de varier et d'enchaîner pour ne pas vous laisser souffler! Et apparament, ça marche Et OUI, j'oubli des persos, tu as raison, tu fais bien de me le dire! je m'en suis rendu compte moi aussi mais après relecture de ma fic et ta review, je me rends compte que j'ai oublié plein de trucs.... aaargh lol, m'enfin, je l'ai écrite comme cela, ele le restera :) et pourtant, vi vi je m'en rapelle! lol donc, voilà, longue review, longue réponse! bah oui lol Bzou!  
  
Freaky Flower: Salut! Alors voilà quelqu'un d'autre qui cherche les longues histoires lol! Moi aussi j'aime avoir à lire à revendre Je suis très heureuse que l'histoire t'ai plu! Pour ce qui est des longueurs et des invraisemblances, je tente de faire bien, mais pour les fautes, désolée... disons que msn et la lecture assidue de fics, même remplies de fautes, ne m'aide pas lol, je sens que je vais me lire le besherelle mdr!! Sur les dents! lol et là aussi je présume? Bzou!  
  
Aelea WoOd: kikoo! J'ai lu ta bio, moi aussi j'aime l'expression: o.0 lol!! la lecture t'as pris tout l'après midi??? Bah dis donc, bravo, encore une courageuse! Oui, je sais, les derniers chaps sont bizarren et tu as parfaitement raison, je voulais vous donner l'impression d'être dans un film! Comme des images qui passent rapidement, le tout avec une musique de fin du monde et le petit air de violon qui transmet l'espoir lol! Tout à fait d'accord avec toi: draco ne sera jamais gentil. Mais j'avais envie de lui donner une autre dimension que le gros méchant. Avant , j'hésitais entre hermione et ron qui revenait (je n'avais pas encore écrit la fic, j'en était au stade scénar) et je ne savais pas si dès le 1er chap je marquais qu'ils étaient morts! Après je me suis dit: en galère, on verra bien! Finalement, après avoir hésité avec D'autres persos, j'ai prit Draco! Et l'histoire de effet à cascade sur les événements à beaucoup de chances d'avoir lieu, tu vas voir ;) Pour ce qui est des nouvelles races, je ne peux pas imaginer une victoire sur Voldemort sans bataille ni alliances et trahisons, va savoir pourquoi! Et je sais, ça se remarque, la fin est centrée sur les vampires et harry potter. Bah... j'ai plusieurs arguments #sourire manga avec toutes les dents# disons que j'ai déjà un GROS faible pour tout ce qui est vampire et ténèbres, ensuite, c'était nécéssaire à l'histoire: d'un côté, voldemort qui annéantissait la résistance à son QG, de l'autre, les vampires qui tuaient le monde sorcier en attaquant des points stratégiques. Tu va sme dire: sorciers c'est sangs mêlés, fils de moldus et sang purs, ils risquent de s'en prendre aux snags purs, mais non. ce sont des aristocrates et ils haïssent les 'non purs', donc, ils n'habitent pas dans une petite maison, non, ils sont orgeuilleux, riches et puissants dans des manoirs hors d'atteinte (ce n'est pas le ca sdes weasleys mais rapellons que leur maison est cachée dans la campagne et qu'ils ne sont pas pour Voldemort). Pour ce qui est des intrigues, j'espère avoir fait de mon mieux! Contente que les deux premières attaques t'aient plu! ce sont aussi ems préférées! Du côté des lemons, je ne les ai aps mis à part pour rien! Personnellement, je ne comptais aucunement faire de lemons en rapport avec cette fic mais j'ai eu pas mal de demandes via msn, j'ai finit par céder tout en gardant mon projet de départ. James et lily, je vous ai fait attendre mais c'est fait pour! lol et la fin est FAITE pour rester perplexe! Pour ce qui est des contres attaques de Voldemort, c'est tout simple mais ne sera dévoilé que bientôt! et la fin ne vous laisse pas sans explicatiosn, hey hey, c'est pas la fin!!! Pour ce qui est de la sute dans 20 ans, je ne te dis rien, tu auras la surprise, comme tout le monde ;) C'est une review qui m'a fait très plaisir rassure toi, et puis, de dire certains defauts et ton avis personnel m'aide beaucoup, je suis toujours contente de recevoir des critiques (moi maso.. niannnn!! mdr) bzou! et merci ;)  
  
Sabriell: kikoo fifille! oui je suis une sadique et fière de l'être niark! merci pour tous ces compliments! Bzou!  
  
Belval: diaboliquement démoniaco-sadique, j'aime bien cet adjectif et oui, je te menace lol, tu me le rends bien ;) mdr les paradoxes temporels? je les ai tout démêlé! hihi! Bzou! jumeau infernal ;)  
  
funnypînkroz: kikoo loulou! et c'était po le dernier chap, tu vois bien, yen a encore 5 ;) Et VI JE SUIS SADIQUE mdrrr! et merci de tous ces compliments :D et courage pour le poisson ;) tu verras, montre lui que c'est toi qui va le buffer et pas l'inverse! ;) Bonnes vacances avec ton chiri! Bzou!  
  
Johp5: non non, je ne suis pas morte :p C'est pas honteux de finir un chap comme ça mais sadique, et là??? mdrrr Merci pour le compliment :d Bzou!  
  
Vierge: Harry, mort, non!!! Mais... ;) Bzou!  
  
m4r13: Vivant, oui! Pour longtemps? Qui sait ;)  
  
Colibri noir: kikooo ça faisait longtemps!! contente de te voir de retour :d et oui, sadique ;) bzou!  
  
Gh()st: merci pour le compliment sur la bataille! Oui, la baguette qui s'ouvre, je trouve ça zarb aussi mais au final, comme mettrait-on les items magiques dedans si on les ouvraient po??? le chien n'a pas besoin de pouvoirs de guérison mais a réussi à la garder en vie contre un éventuel assassinat durant son sommeil! Et le combat, les vampires ne l'ont pas gagné d'avance mais... enfin, c'est compliqué, tu verras au prochain chap ;) Bzou!  
  
Andromède: moi aussi je t'aime mémé mdrrr Et le chap suivant, le voilà ;) lol Bzou!  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Voilà, j'ai répondu aux R&R, maintenant, mon bla bla utile pour une fois!  
  
Tout d'abord, dès ce soir, plus de chapitre pendant 3 semaines! Parce que:  
  
- la première semaine mes cousins débarquent donc ça va se corser  
  
- la 2ème semaine c'est moi qui squatte chez eux  
  
- la dernière semaine je pars dans le vercor en camping!  
  
Donc voilà!  
  
Ensuite, la correction des chapitres avance, un GRAND merci à mes deux correctrices qui travaillent dur! Et aussi un grand merci à maelle qui je le sens va se taper les derniers chapitres mdrrr!  
  
J'ai mit la correction des 9 premiers chapitres et celle des chapitres 21 à 40! Voili voilou! donc l'histoire est presque finit de corriger!   
  
Bzou, et à dans trois semaines pour les 5 derniers chapitres ;)  
  
bzou! 


	57. Chapitre LVI

Salut!  
  
Enfin de retour vous allez dire... et bien oui! Je suis revenue de mes vacances aujourd'hui et à vrai dire... j'ai rien foutu de chez rien foutu... désolée...  
  
Alors, sans plus attendre, voilà le chapitre tant attendu, je vous avait laissés sur les dents au dernier! NiArK!  
  
Bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre 56:  
  
Deux mois.  
  
Deux mois de joie et de liesse pour un peuple entier.  
  
Deux mois de pleurs et de tristes sourires pour deux femmes.  
  
Deux mois que l'Angleterre connaissait une fête perpétuelle.  
  
Deux mois que ces deux mêmes femmes cachaient leur tristesse sous des faux-semblants.  
  
Deux mois que Voldemort avait disparu.  
  
Deux mois que Harry et Draco avaient disparus eux aussi, emportés par les vagues géantes de la machine titanesque et compliquée du temps.  
  
Deux mois que personne ne le savait, deux mois qu'on tenait tous les témoins au secret.  
  
Dumbledore reposa sa plume sur le parchemin où était écrite la lettre qu'il venait de finir. Consciencieusement, il la repoussa sur le côté et s'empara doucement du parchemin. En silence, il le plia en deux et passa ses doigts fins et ridés sur la tranche du papier qu'il pliait.  
  
Il y eu le bruit caractéristique de la feuille qui ployait sous la pression des doigts et qui obéissait, se laissant déformer par les mouvements précautionneux du vieillard.  
  
Car oui, en deux mois, Albus Dumbledore était devenu un vieillard.  
  
A tâche longue et difficile, repos mérité. Albus avait accompli sa tâche: aider à la réalisation de la prophétie. Mais malheureusement... son repos tant demandé n'était pas arrivé.  
  
Avec un rictus de douleur, le vieux mage se leva, s'appuyant sur sa chaise, et en même temps tendit l'autre bras.  
  
Fumseck vînt se poser sur son poing serré et Albus accrocha sa missive à l'anneau qui pendait à sa patte.  
  
"Amène cette lettre à mon frère, Alberforth." Fumseck s'envola et passa par la fenêtre grande ouverte, où s'engoufrait un vent rafraîchissant.  
  
Le sorcier s'avança doucement vers l'ouverture et observa un moment le paysage qui s'offrait à lui, son phénix planant au grès des courants d'airs.  
  
"Va mon beau, va! Tant que toi tu le peux encore..."  
  
Le paysage était enchanteur: on voyait le saule cogneur laisser ses branches aller dans le vent, des élèves s'amusant dans le parc, le bruit des rires et des cris joyeux résonner dans le silence. Le soleil couchant se reflétait en un arc en ciel de variantes de rouges, d'orangés et de jaunes éblouissant. Le temps semblait s'être figé à tout jamais. Mais la douleur dans tout son dos, se faufilant sournoisement dans toute sa colonne, passant dans chacune de ses vertèbres, rapella au vieillard la dure réalité.  
  
Avec un râle de douleur, il ferma la fenêtre et alla se rasseoir.  
  
Albus Dumbledore était, pour tous, invincible. Il avait fait peur au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Il avait mené aux côtés d'Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy la bataille finale. Et le mieux de tout... il y avait survécu.  
  
Tous pensaient cela: que Dumbledore, grand sorcier devant l'éternel, invincible, immortel, intemporel.  
  
Mais voilà. Il était invincible oui. Mais pas immortel, et loin, très loin d'être intemporel.  
  
Le temps. Son ennemi, le seul contre qui il ne pourrait jamais rien faire.  
  
La vieillesse, la seule chose innéluctable. Même Nicolas Flamel n'avait pas réussi à contrer cela. L'elixir de longue vie, oui. Mais pas d'éternité, notez la nuance. Nicolas Flamel... était mort. Eteint, disparu. A tout jamais.  
  
Et là bas, au loin, Albus avait vu sa propre mort se rapprocher. Un tout petit peu d'abord, puis de plus en plus, inexorablement.  
  
Dès que l'espoir que promettait Harry Svengalies a commencé à grandir, la vie de Dumbledore a commencée à s'ammenuiser. La lettre qu'il avait envoyée était pour son frère, Alberforth Dumbledore. Albus lui demandais de venir. Il savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps.  
  
La mort, quand elle vient, quand elle arrive, on la sens...  
  
Oh que oui il la sentait.  
  
Pendant des années, il avait été le soutient de milliers de gens, leur seule aide, leur seule attèle, leur béquille, leur espoir. Et là, aujourd'hui, tout était finit. On avait plus besoin de lui.  
  
Il allait passer l'arme à gauche. La grand faucheuse allait venir le chercher...  
  
On s'était toujours demandé quelle était la peur d'Albus Dumbledore...  
  
En passant devant l'épouvantard, il avait su que c'était un monde mort, détruit, vaincu...  
  
Mais aujourd'hui...  
  
Aujourd'hui, le monde était victorieux, sauf, sain...  
  
Et tout avait changé...  
  
Il avait peur de mourir.  
  
Peur de passer derrière le voile... peur de l'oubli, peur de l'inconnu...  
  
Maintenant, il n'avait plus besoin d'être fort pour personne.  
  
Maintenant, la mort pouvait venir le chercher.  
  
Mais pas encore. Il sentait qu'elle était là, toute proche, mais qu'elle attendait.  
  
Il lui restait une chose à accomplir. Mais il ne savait pas quoi. mais il avait une chose à faire, capitale...  
  
Une toute dernière...  
  
Avant la fin. SA fin. A LUI seul...  
  
L'eau était fraîche, idéale pour un bon bain. C'est avec joie et délectations que les élèves se prélassaient ou chahutaient dans une ambiance bonne enfant, toute nouvelle depuis les deux derniers mois, dans les eaux fraîches et plus ou moins limpides du lac.  
  
"AAAAH! NON!"  
  
"A l'attaque!!!"  
  
"Banzaï!"  
  
PLOUF!!  
  
Un gros remou troubla la surface tranquille du lac et six têtes en émergèrent: trois brunes, une miel, une blonde et une rousse.  
  
Les trois têtes brunes étaient James, Sirius et Gabrielle qui rigolaient à s'en décrocher les machoîres. La tête aux cheveux d'un agréable miel et aux yeux de la même couleur, qui brillaient d'une douce lueur avec un demi sourire tendre était Remus. La tête blonde et chatoyante de reflets était celle de Maëlle qui lissait sa longue chevelure et la rabattait sur ses épaules. La toute derbière, rousse, et non la moindre, était Lily, qui tentait de voir à travers l'épaisse masse chevelue couleur de feu qui lui couvrait la totalité du visage, la demoiselle étant remontée à l'air face contre terre. Un épais rideau s'était donc formé devant ses yeux.  
  
C'est avec un sourire et les éclats de rire des autres qu'elle releva la masse orange et la plaça sur ses cheveux de manière à ce qu'il y ai comme un tube sur sa tête. Cela donnait lieu à une coiffure peu esthétique, certes, mais totalement hilarante!  
  
La coiffure, allourdie par l'eau, retomba avec un 'floc' mou et les éclats de rire redoublèrent.  
  
"Je demande la revanche!" s'exclama la blonde serpentarde. "C'est pas juste, vous vous êtes ligués contre nous!"  
  
"Ca c'est vrai!" s'offusqua Remus. "Revanche!"  
  
"Ok!" concéda gabrielle!  
  
La jeuen vampire était revenue parmi ses amies, en parfaite santé ou presque, ses blessures n'étant pas encore tout à fait refermées par endroit, les cicatrices étant visibles. Et le mieux de tout...  
  
Elle y voyait! Ele avait recouvré sa vue! Son oncle mort, la malédiction s'était peu à peu estompée et la jeune demoiselle y voyait de mieux en mieux!  
  
Lançant un regard malicieux, elle s'installa sur les épaules de son chevalier servant qui venait de glisser sous la surface de l'eau afin qu'elle monte sur ses épaules.  
  
Lily sur celles de James, Maëlle sur celles de Remus. Les équipes s'étaient naturellement formées. Et personne ne s'en était offusqué.  
  
Les trois trois duos se lançèrent à l'assaut. Tous les coups étaient permis. Sauf d'enlever le maillot des filles. Les trois demoiselles s'étaient opposées à l'idée quand James avait donné un coup de coude à Sirius en ricanant bêtement alors que Remus mimait le geste avec un rire qui se voulait dissimulé.  
  
Maëlle poussa la vampire par les épaules et la brune tomba en arrière, la tête la première, alors que ses jambes culbutaient par dessus tête. Sirius se retrouva soudain allégé de son poid et fut déséquilibré. Désespérément, il s'accrocha au maillot de James pour ne pas tomber.  
  
Mais il rejoint bien vite sa petite amie à l'eau.  
  
Avec humour, il commenta le match Maëlle/Remus VS Lily/James.  
  
"Et notre tigresse nationale tire les cheveux à notre Blonde préférée. Attention, coup bas, c'est bien une serpentarde! elle vient de faire des chatouilles!" il se prit un coup de gabrielle dans les côtes. Riant il ajouta: "Mais on l'aime quand même! alors, lily rigole et gigote, james s'agite sous elle car elle donne des coups de pieds! Tss tss tss, lily-flower, on abîme PAS Jamesie! Que vont dire ses fans après! Et Remus, il est strictement INTERDIT de faire des chatouilles à James aussi."  
  
Remus protesta avec un "Mais c'est ça qui est drôle!"  
  
"Bon, ok, c'est vrai, tous les coups sont permis!"  
  
"Et toc!"  
  
La bataille continua...  
  
... et s'éternisa.  
  
"Ca devient lassant" commenta gabrielle. "On va corser les choses!"  
  
"je sens l'idée foireuse!" dit Sirius avant d'esquiver la baffe toute proche.  
  
La jeune fille stoppa l'affrontement amical et leur donna ses directives. Ils sourirent, l'idée fut acceptée à l'unanimité.  
  
Elle s'éoilgna et l'ont vit Lily et Maëlle se mettre carrément debout sur les épaules de leurs Don Juan respectifs. Lesdits Juan agrippèrent fermement les jambes des filles pour leur laisser les mains libres.  
  
"Je le sens pas, je le sens pas, je le sens pas!" marmonna Lily.  
  
"mais si mais si!" dit Gabrielle en souriant narquoisement.  
  
"Tu es une vampire morte!" dit Maëlle.  
  
" ouh!! Tremblons, vite! J'ai peur!"  
  
"Fou toi de nous, c'est ça!"  
  
"C'est bancale comme idée!"  
  
"J'aime pas la hauteur."  
  
"Bancale mais drôle."  
  
"Drôle mais con!"  
  
"Merci de votre soutient." marmonna la vampire.  
  
"Bllll!"  
  
James lui tira la langue. Du fait, il avança la tête pour appuyer son mouvement. Malheureusement pour lui... il avança ses mains aussi. Mains qui étaient fermement agrippées aux jambes de Lily, et donc, il déplaça les jambes de sa belle par la même occasion.  
  
Moral de l'histoire: tirer la langue, c'est jamais une bonne chose.  
  
Le couple tomba sur la serpentarde et le lycanthrope qui se retrouvèrent assaillit par deux corps gigotant et riant à s'en fêler les côtes.  
  
Au loin, sur le bord du lac, à l'ombre et ignorés de tous, une silhouette les observait avec un air vaguement rêveur...  
  
Severus Rogue était seul.  
  
Oui, seul. Aucun Serpentard ne l'accompagnait. d'habitude, ils lui auraient dit bonjour, ou alors seraient venus parler quelques instants avec lui. Même s'il n'était pas du genre bavard, Severus parlait tout de même à quelques uns de ses condisciples. Ceux qu'il avait prit pour des amis...  
  
... amis qui l'avaient vite oublié quand severus était allé dans la grande salle pour se dresser contre les attaquants.  
  
Maintenant, il était là, seul. Il avait chaud et aurait souhaité se baigner, s'amuser... seul?  
  
Il avait changé. Avant, il l'aurait fait mais là... la guerre l'avait changée. Severus Rogue, aujourd'hui, voulait définitivement être un ado comme les autres mais...  
  
Voilà que ces stupides maraudeurs et leurs poupées barbies jouaient à foutre le bordel dans l'eau calme du lac. Tsss...  
  
Et dire qu'il les enviait aujourd'hui. Et de ce fait il les détestait. Severus Rogue détestait les maraudeurs parce qu'il était jaloux d'eux. C'étaient des gens bien, et les autres le savait. Il était conscient d'être lui-même quelqu'un de bien, un peu taciturne, certes, mais quelqu'un de bien...  
  
... mais qui le savait, hein? Qui?  
  
Sélénée essuya une larme solitaire qui coulait sur sa joue et ferma sèchement le carton.  
  
Elle avait finit de trier et ranger les affaires de Harry... son Harry, disparu.  
  
Tout le monde, du moins la majorité de la population Anglaise, le pensait affaibli, reprenant ses forces. La nouvelle de sa disparition avait été tenue secrète car Voldemort était encore un souvenir bien vivant qui avait laissé des traces.  
  
Chacun s'était mis d'accord pour dire, dans quelques temps, que les deux héros avaient succombé à leurs blessures. Même si ce n'était que mensonge.  
  
La néréide avait pensé au suicide mais Nymphëo l'en avait enpêchée: ils ne l'auraient pas voulu, preuve que l'elfe y avait elle aussi pensé sérieusement.  
  
Remuant des pensées morbides et des souvenirs heureux, la sirène avait été submergée de chagrin et essuyait les dernières larmes de ses pleurs récents, après être tombée sur une photo de Harry la tenant dans ses bras.  
  
Ils étaient si heureux... pourquoi? pourquoi...  
  
Elle appuya sa tête contre le sofa qui avait si souvent servit de lit à Draco et laissa aller ses yeux sur les objets parcourant la pièce. Son regard tomba sur Vivyan, le phénix.  
  
La jeune femme fiut signe à l'animal de venir vers elle et il s'éxécuta.  
  
D'un air absent, elle caressa le plumage doux et soyeux du volatile et sombra bientôt dans le mélancolisme des souvenirs heureux...

Voilà. Rien de bien nouveau dans ce chapitre, mais ça va vite venir...

J'ai finit d'écrire cette fic sur mon ordi et ça me fait tout... bizarre. enfin... je sais pas comment le définir. Je serais un peu nostalgique diront nous...

R&R now:

**ingenue28:** bonjour!! merci pour le compliment, cela fait très plaisir! j'ai l'impression que le dernier chapitre t'as plu? celui ci aussi? Pour moi, le meilleur à venir est le suivant, tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi ;) Gros Bzou!

**alinemcb54:** kikoo aline! vii! feufeunet remarque!!! ouéééé! lol et merciiiii d'aimer cette fic! Bzou!

**Tobby:** moi aussi à 2 heures du mat j'ai pas les idées claires lol! palpitant dis tu? Tant mieux, c'était le but! Tant mieux que tu ais aimé les superpositions! je tenais à faire comme un film, tu sais, quand les images se suivent rapidement? je crois que c'est réussi en vue de toutes les réactions, et j'en suis fière!!! tu peux pas t'imaginer comment! lol #bruit de chevilles qui désenflent grâce à une aiguille lol# loooool, la suite sous les mains? hmmm plus ou moins :p Trop de tout dans narae? Que veux tu? J'ai fait une histoire centrale, j'ai tout mit ce que j'aimait! Et ouf! si tu me dis que j'ai bien jonglé avec, je suis rassurée!!! Et l'histoire 'horriblement longue et peut être trop longue' (je ne fais que citer :p) EST FINIE :'( bouhouhouhou. tout du moins sur mon ordinateur où les chapitres reposent bien au chaud! m'enfin... snif! Merci pour ta review très chère tobby, venant de toi, c'est d'autant plus gratifiant :d Bzou!

**tete de boufone:** (drôle de pseudo entre nous! lol) Merci du compliment! merci beaucoup! ça fait énormément plaisir! et pour l'objet, la réponse n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre mais ça ne saurait tarder! Bzou!

**Juline Black:** bonjour! Merci beaucoup pour le compliment! je suis toute rouge (et mon égo prends des allures de titan mdrrrr) je fais durer le suspens, je sais, mais c'est fait pour: il faut que je vous donne une raison d'avoir envie de lire la suite à chaque fin de chapitre!!!! et ma fic, oui oui oui!!! je la continue! je l'ai d'ailleurs finie sur mon ordinateur.... snif! Bon, Bzou!

**PsychoticMarshemellow **(j'ai du m'y reprendre à 3 fois pour l'écrire ton pseudo, un peu plus et je l'aissait le psycotuc que j'avais écrit! mdr) salut! merciiii bcppp!!!! léon et sushi saluent sarcastique!!! et merci!!! Bzou!

**Apocalypse-Nox:** (non mais c quoi tous ces pseudos compliqués? mdrrr o.0) merci bcp!!! la suite est là! et la suite de cette suite, déjà écrite, ne tardera point à arriver! Bzou!!

**melina:** hello! pas pensé à ça? héhéhé! tant mieux! ça t'a surprise, j'en suis heureuse et dsl mais on a du se croiser pour la review :s mais je l'ai lue!!! héhéhé! donc un GRAAAAAAAAND merci x2 !!! Bzou!

**Aelea WoOd:** kikoo! et non c'était po la fin!!! prise d'un doute? Vive le doute! mdr! hyper longue R&R? lol! bah quand on me fait des longues reviews, et que donc j'aurai quelque chose à répondre, mdr, je parle beaucoup! mdr! je sais que ça sonnait comme la fin de narae mais j'ai po fait exprèèèèès! pardonnez l'auteur imbécile que je suis.... snif! et tu as le net limité? Arch! moi j'ai réussi à avoir l'ADSL dès le début (mais j'ai quand même tanné mes parents deux ans avant d'avoir le net l'année passée mdr!) Gros Bzou! et merci! Bzou!

**archidruide:** saluuut! et bien non, c'est pas finit! et ça va continuer!!! gros Bzou!!

**David:** hello. aaah, moi c'était pendant trois semaines sans le net, l'horreur! j'ai failli craquer! si si si! c'est désolant de voir à quel point je suis devenue dépendante d'msn et de feufenet en moins d'un an! mdr! la bataille finale est sanglante, c'est normal. C'est une bataille. Dans ce que j'ai écrit, j'ai aussi voulu transmettre un message: celui de la réalité. C'est exactement la même chose en Irak ou ailleurs où il y a la guerre, tu vois? En espérant que les gens saisissent le sens de ce message voilé ;). Original et novateur? J'ai essayé! disons que je crois être la première à faire ça sur le net, c'est sûr (ouuuais je suis la 5ème fondatrice de poudlard! hem délire, dsl passons :p) mais dans le cinéma, c'est pas novateur lol! Disons que j'ai mélangé le grand écran avec l'écriture et que j'ai réussi à vous pondre ça ;) et s'ils vont les revoir? ooooh mais tu vas voir et oui, ta fic, je sais... :$ scuse moi.... raaaah faut que j'aille la lire!!!! mdr Bzou!

**u.$.Hermy:** si je les tue? Ohhh mais c'est déjà fait après, à savoir ce qui va se passer, surprise!!!! et Harry, naître? s'il disparaît, c'est qu'il a bel et bien empêché sa naissance!!! c'est certain même! ron et mione? ce sera dans la suite de narae!!! pas avant! tu verras ;) Bzou!

**Freaky Flower:** lol, rah mais... RAH! ça me fait trop rire! lol et Harry a bel et bien empêché sa naissance (Cf review juste au dessus) et Harry ne finira pas scyzophrène. non non non! lol! Tu vas voir ;) Bzou!

Bzou! A dans le prochain chapitre ;)

Bzou!


	58. Chapitre LVII

_**Chapitre 57:**_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sélénée se leva dificilement du sol. Elle avait glissé à terre et Vyvian s'était lovée comme un oisillon en manque d'amour contre son torse. Veillant à ne pas faire peur à l'animal, elle s'assit sur le sofa et contempla le travail qui lui restait à accomplir.

Plusieurs heures avaient passé et elle s'était endormie, la photo de Harry sur son coeur.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, la néréide continua son rangement, et aussi par la même occasion le début de son oubli forcé de Harry. Il fallait qu'elle l'oublit. Trop d'amour, trop de joie, trop de peine et de tristesse pour cet homme se disputaient dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Tristement, elle jeta une feuille de papier où étaient éttalés une série de notes à l'écriture serrées et rapide. Poubelle.

"Evanesco."

La feuile se dissolva dans l'air. Il n'en resta plus rien. Instantanément.

La demoiselleprit une pile de livres qu'elle rangea dans un carton avant de le refermer avec un sort. En se retournant, son pied rippa sur quelque chose.

Un petit journal en cuir reliéétait tombé à terre, ouvert. Et les pages tournaient.

Qu'est-ce que?...

Les pages arrêtèrent soudainement de changer et une date apparu en haut à droite. La Néréide fronça les sourcils. Un texte apparu progressivement lui aussi.

**Je l'aime.**

C'était l'écriture de Harry! Fébrilement, elle s'empara du précieux journal et continua de lire ce qui apparaissait.

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais je l'aime. Je ne la connais pas pourtant. Elle, par contre, a l'air de me connaître. Mais quel imbécile je fais...**

_Ca tu l'as dit!_

Une autre écriture s'était mêlée à celle de son ancien amant. Sa curiosité titillée, elle continua plus loin.

**Draco, tais-toi!**

_Je fais ce que je veux!_

**Tu m'as offert ce journal pour que j'y consigne toute ma vie, bon ben voilà, je le fais, t'es pas content?**

_Na! J'en veux un moi aussi._

**T'es puni!**

_Hey!!!!_

_**niark niark! Bon, reprenons après que cette veracrasse nous ai stoppé. Donc, je l'aime et je sais pas qui c'est. Je l'ai vue... une fois? deux, si on compte le rêve? Et je lui ai à peine parlé. Et pourtant, là, rien que d'écrire ça, je me sens tout flageollant, fiévreux et mouligasse. Didjû, je suis amoureux. J'aime une néréide. Harry Potter, toujours dans la simplicité, remarquez le donc. Une Néréide immortelle et belle comme pas permis. Oh Merlin! Je ne la connais pas mais oui, elle est belle!**_

_Tu es échangiste?_

**DRACO!! **

_Rooh, une simple blague._

**Hmmpf...**

_Pi tant qu'on y est, file moi cette plume! _Il y a une tâche d'encre à cette endroit, la page suivante en est macullée. Sélénée, heureuse de voir qu'il parlait de lui, tourna la page, un mince sourire heureux, le premier depuis deux mois, sur ses lèvres.

_Voilà, j'ai gagné, et le balafré a décidé d'aller pleurer sous sa douche. Parlons donc de moi..._

La néréide stoppa sa lecture. Draco. Il fallait qu'elle le montre à Nymph!

Avec précipitation, elle se leva du bureau sur lequel elle s'était assise et fonça droit en dehors de poudlard pour transplaner près de chez les elfes.

Dans sa précipitation, elle fit tomber le carnet et toutes les affaires du bureau par terre. Un énorme bruit de verre cassé s'en suivit. Une partie du liquide noir tomba sur les pages du journal ouvert.

Soudain, quelques mots apparurent.

_Il y a quelqu'un?... Qui est là? Répondez! Qui a lu nos souvenirs? Qui? Oh oh! Ecrivez, je ne vais pas vous mordre, au pire vous pincer les doigts avec la reliure! Oh oh! Harry? C'est toi? Draco, c'est moi? On a gagné la bataille ou pas? Que la dernière fois vous nous avez dit que vous partiez combattre l'enfoiré de mes deux... Oh oh, il y a quelqu'un? Oh Merlin, que j'aime quand on m'écoute..._

Et le journal se referma tout seul... vierge de toute trace d'encre, tandis que ce qui en restait s'écoulait librement alentour.

La vie de Nymphëo chez les elfes s'écoulait lentement. Le temps était figé à la cité des elfes, mais l'état léthargique de la jeune elfe lui faisait penser que le temps au dehors ne s'écoulait même plus. Comme s'il s'était durci et que la rivière frétillante des secondes s'était transformée en un miel épais qui peinait à couler...

Un doux air de lyre s'élevait des jardins en contrebas et un parfum d'encens à l'orange fruitée enbaumait l'air ambiant. Un charmant soleil jouait avec les ombres des voilures légères qui bougeaient et virevolataient au grè du vent. L'ambiance était calme et reposée, sereine, plus que jamais après cette victoire. Lentement, la cité des elfes se remettait de la guerre passée, et gagnée.

Tout le contraire de Nymphëo qui s'enfonçait jour après jour dans l'amertume et la souffrance. Le suicide, elle y avait pensé, mais elle trouvait ça lâche. En fait... non, elle ne trouvait pas ça lâche mais... Draco, lui, ne l'aurait pas fait. Et honorer sa mémoire, c'était tout ce qui comptait aujourd'hui.

Draco, elle l'avait aimait tout autant qu'elle le désirait à ses côtés aujourd'hui. C'était vous dire si sa peine était grande.

Nymphëo se servit son huitième verre de Sùtièl et l'avala d'un trait. Le liquide chaud et brûlant coula dans son oesophage comme une vague de lave dévorante. L'alcool lui brouillait les idées, ça l'aidait à oublier. Comme quoi, même les elfes n'étaient pas infaillibles, aussi sages soient-ils...

L'elfe se coucha dans son lit, s'entourant de ses draps de soie. Et le sommeil l'emporta dans un tourbillon de rêves et de réalités...

"Nymph! Nymph!"

"hmm? quiquequoi?"

Ladite Nymphêo se redressa et se retrouva face à face avec deux yeux d'un violet très doux.

"Viens avec moi à ,Poudlard, il faut que je te montre quelque chose! Ca concerne harry et Draco!"

"Hmmm... Attends moi, je me prépare."

L'elfe se leva et se changea dans la salle d'eau adjacente, prenant au passage un bon cachet magique d'anti gueule-de-bois, avant de suivre la sirène qui avait titillé sa curiosité.

Le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard dura très peu, la néréide pouvant transplaner, contrairement à l'elfe. Elles attérirent aux portes de Poudlard et y pénétrèrent. Les deux femmes se promenèrent un peu dans le parc, silencieusement, après que l'elfe ai tenté d'arracher à la néréide la nouvelle qui l'avait rendue un tant soit peu heureuse. Sélénée voulait, avant d'y retourner, la faire attendre, pour que sa surprise engendre une grande joie qui la transporterait et durerait. Tout comme pour elle... Peine perdue pour Nymphëo, la néréide ne céda pas d'un pouce.

Après s'être un peu promenée, elles rentrèrent dans le château lui-même et se dirigèrent d'un pas pressé vers les anciens appartements des deux élus de leurs coeurs, situés à côté de la salle de cours de DCFM.

Elles croisèrent beaucoup d'élèves en chemin qui les saluèrent respectueusement. Elles étaient devenues des personnes connues, respectées et appréciées.

Sélénée veilla à bien fermer la porte pour éviter les éventuels et hypothétiques fouineurs puis s'aperçu avec horreur que le carnet trônait au centre de l'encre noire qui finissait de s'éparpiller au sol. des bouts de verre cassés jonchaient la couverture en cuir relié de l'objet.

Sélénée s'en empara et l'ouvrit. Aucune tâche. Etrange...

Un doute la prit. Elle connaissait la vie de Harry par coeur pour l'avoir vécu avec lui, et cela dans ses rêves à elle. raison pour laquelle elle le connaissait avant que lui ne la connaisse. Et dans la deuxième année de Harry, il y avait un carnet de ce genre. le carnet de Jedusor...

Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle sauta littéralement de joie au cou de l'elfe qui n'y comprenait rien.

"Sélénée, tu es devenue folle?"

"Folle de joie, ouiii!!!!"

Totalement déconcertée par l'attitude de sa comparse face à un carnet aux pages blanches, sautant de joie parce que l'encre ne l'avait pas atteint alors qu'il était dans la flaque, elle lui tapota l'épaule d"un air absent en soupirant.

"Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe?"

"Attends, je veux vérifier un truc avant!"

Sélénée s'empara d'une plume, d'un encrier plein et s'assit sur la chaise avant d'ouvrir le carnet et d'écrire: 31 Juillet 1977. 

L'encre disparu sous les yeux médusés de Nymphëo.

**C'est mon anniversaire ça!!!**

Elle ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

_Qui se soucit du mien? Bouhouhou personne ne m'aime! Le balafré a encore gagné contre le missant malfoy..._

**Qui est là?**

_Est-ce la même personne impôlie qui m'a renversé un encrier sur la tête tout à l'heure et qui revient?_

Oui, désolée.

_Tu es une fille?_

**Quelle déduction grammaticale, Draco. Applaudissont, c'est rare!**

_deux seconde, je commet un meurtre et je reviens!_

"DRACO?" s'exclama Nymphëo.

Sélénée hocha simplement la tête en souriant.

"Et Harry?"

"Aussi..." les larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Une d'elle tomba sur la page du carnet et fut, comme l'encre, aspirée.

**Tu... tu pleures?**

_Une fille qui pleure ce n'est jamais bon. On peut t'aider?_

harry... D'autres larmes tombèrent sur la papier et furent, comme la précédente, aspirées.

**Oui, c'est... c'est moi. Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit qui tu étais.**

_Attends, je crois comprendre..._

**Quoi?**

_Quel jour sommes nous, demoiselle?_

Nous sommes le 31 Juillet 1977, je vous l'ai dit.

**C'est mon anniversaire ça! Je peux t'aider?**

Reviens Harry... Je t'en supplie!

**Je... qui êtes-vous?**

C'est moi, sélénée. 

**Sélénée! Mais... pourquoi pleures tu? Et comment connais tu ce carnet? Je te l'ai montré? Je ne l'ai pas écrit ici que je te l'avais montré! Il faudra que j'y pense. Tu me le diras de le consigner? Car seul ce que j'écrit reste consigné ici à vie.**

Ses pleurs redoublèrent.

Je... je ne pourrait pas te le dire Harry.

**Comment ça?**

Tu es mort, harry.... Tu es parti, tu m'as laissé seule... harry je t'en supplie reviens, je n'en peux plus. C'est vide sans toi, je...

_Harry? Harry? Oh oh, répond Harry!_

Soudain, de l'encre sortit de la page, une seule goutte, unique, qui perla des grains fins du papier. Il pleurait. Harry pleurait. (NDA: # auteur qui se fait flageller par un marshmallow géant à coup de figues molles tellement ce qu'elle a écrit est tartignolle#)

Harry, répond, je t'en supplie...Il faut que je te voie Harry, que je te parle... tu me manques, reviens...J'ai quelque chose à te dire, c'est important, Harry, s'il te plaît...

Nymphëo avait enfoui sa tête dans ses mains et ne disait plus rien. Son corps avait glissé contre le bureau et elle était assise par terre, sa robe traînant dans l'encre noir encore étallée au sol, imbibant sa robe d'un doux bleu pastel.

**Je... je suis là.**

Sélénée reprit de son écriture tremblante:

Je... je t'aime Harry. Je... je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air...

Soudain, elle ferma le carnet et sortit en trombe, le visage innondé de larmes. Nymphëo se retrouva seule face au bureau. Elle s'était levée. D'un geste tremblant, elle réouvrit le carnet et s'empara de la plume. Pour ne pas pleurer aussi, elle écrivit vite:

Je t'ai aimé Draco, et je t'aime toujours, même si tu n'es plus.

_Je... je suis mort aussi alors?_

Pas mort. Disparu.

**Nymphëo... tu pourrais... nous montrer?**

Vous montrer comment?

_Non Harry, elle va revivre les événements._

Justement, je veux le revivre alors.

Je vous reverrais, pas que dans mes souvenirs, un peu plus vivants que dans mon esprit.

_D'accord ma douce._

**Où est Sélénée?**

Partie.

Bon, faîtes ce que vous avez à faire.

_D'accord. Harry, c'est à toi._

**Ok.**

Soudain, le paysage tourna autour d'elle. les couleurs se mêlèrent et le sol tangua...

Nymphëo s'évanouit...

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Voilà! Tristounet ce chapitre, hein? mais j'l'aime bien moi . Votre avis?

En passant, un coup de pub: C'est mon live journal, updaté assez souvent, il vous donnera de mes nouvelles quand à l'avance de mes fics! et il y a eu une update qui contient des infos importantes, allez voir, merci.

R&R now!

U.$.Hermy: Salut! Tu as deviné, Dumbledore va le faire ;) Et Sev' ne sera pas seul à la fin de Narae, mais je ne l'entends pas par en couple. Disons qu'il aura un minimum de vie sociale. Ce sera pour l'épilogue, tu verras ;) Bzou!

godric2: Merciii! Et ce chapitre, il t'a plu aussi? Moi je l'aime beaucoup! et oui sa tâche a un BIG rapport avec harry, j'en dit pas plus! Mais si Harry et Draco reviendront... ça, mystère ;) mes cousins m'on EPUISEE! lol! Mais je me suis éclatée, c'était génial! ;) Bzou!

Gh()st: tu en es convaincu? et bien tu fais bien de l'être car tu es tombé sur le bon lot! lol! la suite? la voilà! Bzou!

Tobby: c'est po du racisme, espèce de toutou déglinguée, mais de l'admiration... (et dire que tu passes en S.. quel gâchi... snif mdr) m'enfin lol et severus sera heureux, promis! mais il va encore être mal un ptit moment! Un an pour être précise! j'en dit pas plus! Bzou! ;)

Sabriel: Ma fille est frapadingue! Ma fille est frapadingue!Ma fille est frapadingue!Ma fille est frapadingue! lol! lol, d'autres aussi bien? J'en doute! mdr! on verra, ouais... qui vivra verra Bzou!

Apocalypse-Nox: très beau pseudo mai moi je le trouve compliqué! NA! et pi c'est comme ça et po autrement! re-NA! et oooh! tu m'aimes (presque?) cool! moi aussi je t'aimeuuuh mdr! et merciiiii! voilà la suite! gros Bzou!

Andromède: mémééé! comment ça tu sais pas pk tu reviews? tssk! bilaine missante moman! ouin bouhouhouhou!!! snif! mais scuse môaaaa! je fais que oublier! promis juré craché je recommence plus! et je sais pas pk tu as pas eu la batailel d'eau :S snif tu m'aimes pu? ouinnnnn vv bouh...bzou!

Elladora: Merciiiii! la suite? la voilà! Bzou!

Freaky Flower: meuh tu m'embêtes po tu sais? Bien au contraire! et là je me suis dépêchée pour poster la suite encore!!! hihihi! la transition est passée! voilà.... les révélations et les deux beaux gosses... ben... hihihi! et severus ne va pas revenir sur le devant de la scène tout dessuite ;) pas dans cette fic du moins mais dans sa suite hihi Bzou!

archidruide: ben c'est tes parents qui vont être contents! hihihi! aucune réponse à ta question existencielle mdr! j'ai cherché mais j'ai fait que tourner en rond :/ Bzou!

Bzou à tous et à toutes!


	59. Chapitre LVIII

Chapitre 58:  
  
Tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Il y avait peut-être un moyen de les faire revenir...  
  
Les larmes ruisselants sur ses joues, Sélénée se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers le bureau du directeur, Dumbledore. Elle entra sans crier gare et ce qu'elle vit la surprit au plus haut point: un Dumbledore fatigué et épuisé, las de vivre.  
  
Lentement, il leva la tête du rapport qu'il terminait d'écrire.  
  
"sélénée, que me vaut votre visit..."  
  
Il vit sur son visage un étrange mélange de joie, de tristesse, d'amour et d'espoir. Un mélange bien étrange à y repenser.  
  
"Je sais comment faire revenir Harry et Draco, Albus!"  
  
"Vous... sélénée, ils sont morts, on y changera rien."  
  
"Non, non et non!"  
  
"Vous n'écoutez rien... je..."  
  
"C'est VOUS qui n'écoutez rien! j'en suis sûre! certaine, vous m'entendez??? Certaine de ce que j'affirme! Ils ne sont pas morts, mais on disparu! Et je les ais en quelque sorte retrouvés!"  
  
La consternation et la pitié apparurent sur le visage fatigué de l'homme qui n'avait jamais autant souhaité que la mort ne soit pas innéluctable.  
  
"Ecoutez moi!" continua t-elle "Je sais que ça peut paraître invraisemblable mais c'est tout à fait possible! reste à le faire, même si j'en ignore les moyens!"  
  
"Vous savez comment les faire revenir mais vous en savez pas comment en gros?"  
  
Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne trouverait personne qui voudrait se sacrifier et donner sa vie pour faire revivre Harry à partir d'un souvenir, comme l'avait fait Jedusor.  
  
"S'il vous plaît, venez quand même!"  
  
"hmm... D'accord. Mais asseyez-vous et expliquez moi d'abord. Si votre solution tient la route, on la tentera!"  
  
"Merci!" Elle s'assit avec un grand sourire d'excuse pour lui avoir crié dessus et sécha les dernières larmes qui finissaient de rouler sur ses joues.  
  
"Un sorbet au citron?"  
  
"Avec grand plaisir!"  
  
"J'espère qu'Harry va mieux depuis. ca fait tout de même deux mois!"  
  
"Ouais..."  
  
Il y eu un soupir de résignation générale chez les maraudeurs.  
  
"Au fait James. Tu c'est qui est harry pour toi dans ta famille?" demanda Lily.  
  
"Non. J'ai enquêté pourtant, du côté de ems oncles et tantes, cousins, cousines, j'ai rien trouvé."  
  
"C'est étrange quand même. C'est sûr que c'est un Potter mais il n'y a aucune trace de lui nulle part. Enfin, je veux dire, il est du futur, c'est normal, mais avec le peu que l'on sait sur lui, ses attitudes et autres, on devrait pouvoir savoir, non?"  
  
Gabrielle explosa de rire, bientôt suivit par Remus et Sirius.  
  
"Quoi? J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle?" demanda Lily alors que James était en train de percuter.  
  
"LILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!" Il se jeta littéralement sur sa petite amie.  
  
"james, que fais-t..."  
  
Elle se tue, non pas parce que James l'écrasait de tout son poid, mais parce qu'il était en train de lui rouler une pelle magistrale pour parler crûment.  
  
"James, que...?"  
  
"je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime !!!!"  
  
"Moi aussi mais..."  
  
"Lily jolie! Je le sais maintenant! Avec mes tentatuves pitoyables où je te disait qu'un jour on serait mariés! je suis devin, c'est pas possible autrement!"  
  
"quoi???"  
  
"Harry est notre futur enfant!"  
  
"..." Lily ne bougea plus, sa bouche entrouverte et les yeux exorbités. "Notre... enfant? Oh Merlin, aidez moi..." ses yeux tournèrent, comme si elle levait les yeux au ciel et la belle Lily s'écroula soudain.  
  
"Lily!" s'exclamèrent-ils tous ensemble.  
  
James tapota son visage, mais pas de réaction.  
  
"Direction l'infirmerie!" ordonna Remus alors que James prenait sa belle dans ses bras pour l'y emmener.  
  
Ils sortirent de la grande salle sous les yeux curieux des autres élèves qui avaient assisté à la scène sans vraiment comprendre...  
  
Arrivés à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh, qui n'avait pas reçu de patient depuis près de deux mois, persifla qu'il n'y avait que les maraudeurs pour se débrouiller d'être les premiers à revenir.  
  
"Que lui est-il arrivé? Elle va très bien, hormis le fait qu'elle soit tombée dans les pommes! Un choc soudain je pense."  
  
"Ca pour sûr!" s'exclama gabrielle "C'est pas tout les jours qu'on apprend qu'on est maman!"  
  
"QUOI???? A POUDLARD??? JAMES POTTER VOUS ETES AVEC ELLE, VOUS VOU RENDEZ COMPTE, SI JEUNE??? IRRESPONSABLE!!!"  
  
"mais je... euh..."  
  
"madame Pomfresh C'était une blague!" se rattrapa gabrielle.  
  
"Humpf!" fit l'infirmière. "Je vérifierai en le lui demandant. Si jamais c'est vrai..."  
  
"on sait, garre à nous. Au revoir madaaaaame!" dit Sirius en poussant tout le petit monde hors des foudres de l'infirmière.  
  
"mais... et lily?" demanda James.  
  
"Elle va bien jamesie! Juste choquée! faut dire qu'elle était pas du tout préparé à ça! Apprendre qu'elle est maman à 16 ans et que son fils est plus vieux qu'elle, c'est dur à avaler. Et là, elle t'as cru du premier coup!"  
  
"C'est bien ça le problème!" dit avec un demi sourire remus. "Ah, je vous laisse..." Maëlle venait de passer dans le hall vers le parc et il la rejoingnit.  
  
"Il nous abandonnnneuh!" fit théâtralement Sirius.  
  
"meuh non! Bon, tu viens sirius, nous, on va abandonner James et prendre exemple sur Remus!"  
  
"je te suis!" fit-il en lui prenant la main. "Tu veux qu'on aille où?"  
  
"pré au lard est ouvert le Dimanche?"  
  
"Oui. Alors allons y! A ce soir James!"  
  
"grrrr, tous des missants!" fit James en contrefaisant la voix d'un elfe de maison avant de retourner à l'infirmerie pour veiller sa douce, sans que la geôlière ne l'apperçoive...  
  
"Maëlle... il faut que je te parle."  
  
Ca y est, il l'avait dit, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.  
  
"Oui, quoi Mumus?"  
  
"Viens, on... on va aller près du saule."  
  
Oui, le saule. Un bon endroit. Romantique et à l'abris des oreilles et des regards indiscrets.  
  
"Tu as l'air soucieux, inquiet et j'en passe mumus... C'est pas grave au moins?"  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
"Mumus! Répond moi!!" dit la jeune fille tout en marchant avec son petit ami vers le saule.  
  
"Je... soit patiente. C'est dur à dire pour moi. J'ai déjà eu du mal à l'accepter alors... là que je dois te le faire savoir, c'est dur, très dur pour moi."  
  
"C'est... grave?"  
  
"Tout dépend de comment tu vas prendre la nouvelle..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Viens, assieds toi..."  
  
Maëlle prit place sur les genoux de Remus une fois que celui-ci se fut assit à son tour. Il sourit tristement.  
  
"qui sait si tu ne vas pas décamper de mes genoux quand tu le sauras?..."  
  
"Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas si grave...!"  
  
"Tout dépend de toi! de comment tu réagiras... mais avant de te le dire, je..." sa gorge était sèche, serrée, sa voix devînt rauque.  
  
"Tu?"  
  
"Je voulais te dire..."  
  
Maman, c'était encore plus dur de lui dire ça là! Il ne lui avait jamais dit ça non plus!!  
  
"Quoi remus? Accouche!"  
  
"Je t'aime."  
  
Prise au dépourvu, la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche en un O parfaitement rond puis sourit avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser.  
  
Entre deux baiser elle dit: "Ca fait quatre mois que j'attends que tu me dises ça..."  
  
"je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime...."  
  
"Encore..."  
  
"Je t'aime je t'aime..."  
  
Il continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le bonheur fasse oublier à remus ce pour quoi il l'avait ammenée ici.  
  
"Je vous aime aussi remus Lupin..."  
  
Il répondit par un baiser qui serait le dernier de cette charmante série.  
  
"Hmmmmm... tu voulais me dire quoi au fait, de si important..." Elle avait la tête dans le creux de son épaule et souriaient, les yeux enfouis dans ses cheveux.  
  
Non, pas comme ça, elle est heureuse, le loup va encore tout gâcher... Pas maintenant, pas comme ça!  
  
"Ca peux attendre..." se défila Lunard.  
  
mais Maëlle était têtue, bornée, et serpentard en plus.  
  
"Non, je veux savoir!"  
  
Il soupira.  
  
"d'accord..."  
  
elle se mit à califourchon sur ses jambes.  
  
"Tu ne te lèveras pas tant que je ne saurait pas tout!"  
  
"hmmm..." Il avait l'air triste.  
  
"Mumus, j'aime pas te voir comme ça..."  
  
"Je sais..." dit il en lâchant un nouveau soupir.  
  
"remus, s'il te plaît... si c'est dur à dire, dis le d'un coup, ça ira mieux!"  
  
"mais j'ai... peur de ta réaction."  
  
"Comment ça peur?"  
  
"Que tu me rejettes."  
  
"QUE JE TE REJETTE???? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire? Remus, je t'aime, je ne vais pas te rejeter!!!"  
  
"Ca concerne ma... hem nature? condition?"  
  
"Explique toi mieux."  
  
"je ne suis pas ce que je semble être... et tu risque de me haïr pour cela..."  
  
"Je ne te haïrais jamais parce que tu es toi-même voyons!!"  
  
"En moi... il n'y a pas que moi... il y a aussi..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Dis moi, tu penses quoi des lycanthrope?"  
  
"des quoi?"  
  
"Loup-garou."  
  
"Ce sont des gens normaux, pourquoi?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Tu.. tu... tu es un loup-garou?"  
  
"oui... je suis désolé. Tu peux partir et me sortir de ta vie, tu auras raison, je ne t'en voudrais pas."  
  
"Surtout pas! je t'aime remus, tu m'entends? regarde moi!"  
  
Il releva les yeux.  
  
"Je t'aime, et rien ni personne, pas même un loup-garou ne me fera penser le contraire."  
  
"Merci."  
  
"Je t'aime." Elle l'embrassa.  
  
"Tu viens mon loup, l'eau est fraîche!"  
  
Il sourit, un de ces demi-sourires qui veulent tout dire.  
  
"J'arrive."  
  
"J'ai la solution" dit la vieil homme à la jeune fille qui était pendue à ses lèvres. "C'est tout à fait possible!"  
  
"mais... qui voudra se tuer pour lui? les gens tiennent trop à la vie. je donnerais bien la mienne mais je veux justement le revoir..."  
  
"Moi." dit simplement Dumbledore à Sélénée.  
  
" V... vous?"  
  
"Oui moi..." Il se releva dans son siège et se crispa de douleur. "Je me fait vieux sélénée, vous devriez vous le rapeller. Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps. Que ma mort serve au moins. Harry reviendra ainsi, et par la même occasion, Draco."  
  
"Vous seul les ferez revenir tous les deux?"  
  
"Retenez bien ceci..." dit Dumbledore en se levant "Il est des fois où le corps se nourrit plus de la magie que la magie du corps..."  
  
Sur ce, il la congédia, la laissant, perplexe... mais cependant folle de joie.  
  
Harry allait revenir, comme avant. Et Draco aussi. Et elle pourrait lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle...  
  
Et quelle nouvelle!  
  
Ahahahaha! Qu'est ce que sélénée va annoncer à harry? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode!!! Prochain épisode et dernier chapitre d'ailleurs! Dernier chapitre avant le prologue! Donc encore trois mises à jour avant la véritable fin de Narae: le prochain chap, l'épilogue et les réponses aux reviews. Vala vala!  
  
Sinon... je vous demanderait un service, en échange de touuuus ces chapitres! C'est d'aller sur mon site tout nouvo tout beau qu'est Imaginary-World ! je pense qu'il vaut le détour (ouh là là mes chevilles) car il est bien plus beau côté design et surtout représente un grand interêt artistique et littéraire. C'est un site pour jeunes auteurs et dessinateurs, talents de demain qui souhaitent un jour faire de leur passion leur métier. Donc... pas seulement pour moi, mais surtout pour eux, allez-y, ça coûte rien de les encourager! Voilà le lien: www. imaginary-world.fr.st  
  
R&R now!  
  
U.$.Hermy: Ben tu vois, une de tes hypothèses a été la bonne! Bravo, bien dédui ;) Et poour Rogue... hmm tu as raison aussi Bzou! et merci!  
  
Inalis: une review lamentable? nan nan nan c'est po possible! d'ailleurs, là, c'était po le cas car elle m'a fait plaisir ta review! merci bcp pour tous ces compliments!!! ton cerveau est en grève? bah, augmente la dose de chocolat et ça rempart hihi! Bzou!  
  
Freaky Flower: kikoo! bah non jlai po commencée lol! elle se forme à peine dans ma tite tête! mdr! Donc ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ;) faudra surveiller ma bio, je suis incapable de te donner une date... dsl... Sinon, merci pour ta review et Bzou!  
  
Gh()st: heyyyy! mais-euh, c'est bien le shopping! mais seulement après parce que pendant c long et chiant mdr! et merci! car je vais en avoir besoin de courage pour me lever demain matin!!! aouch :s Bzou!  
  
FLIFLOU: Ils reviennent... bientôt :p merciiiiii! Bzou!  
  
Andromède: méméééééééééééééé! tu zozotes maintenant? argh ça devient grave! je vais apeller la maison de retraite dès ce soir. hihi morte de rire? et dire que ct censé vous émouvoir avec sélénée et nymph... tssk, t'as aussi besoin d'un psy! cool! tu me montreras la séquelle en avant première, hein hein hein? hihihi! et toi et tes proverbes... entre ça et la banane, je me demande si t pas en manque mémé! quoique... à ton âge pas étonnant! :D :p mdrr je rigole drodro allez, Bzou!  
  
Apocalypse-Nox: mais oui oui oui je le dis! et pi moi aussi, même avec un pseudo compliqué, je t'aime toujours (presque) et pi dsl pour ton amour chérichou de t'avoir mit en retard! bon aprèm! Bzou!  
  
Lilya Potter: hello you! waouh! du 1er chap au 55 en un jour? fiou! courageuse toi! merci d'aimerrrr! :D pi j'ai relu le passage avec le pilleur de tombes, et effectivement, y a un pb! oooops, erreur d'attention, jle referrais plus chef! promis chef! (noooon pas taper) alors, ils ONT empêché leur naissance! c confirmé puisqu'ils ont disparu! et pi bon boulot sur ta fic ;) Bzou!  
  
Lena Potter: hello Lena! merciiiii du compliment-euhhhh!!! ça fait toujours super plaisir Bzou!  
  
galaelle: merciiii! voilà la suite! elle est là! verdict? hihi! Bzou!  
  
godric2: hello you! et oui, toute une surprise de voir les chapitres s'enchaîner les uns après les autres! lol! tu aimes l'idée du journal? cool parce que moi aussi lol! le même style que jedusor ne t'inspire pas confiance? Et bien moi pas! moi je vais te dire quelque chose: il n'y aucune sorte de magie: ni noire ni blanche! tout dépend de comment on l'utilise et à quels dépends! non? On a classé magie noire parce que beaucoup de mages noirs devaient avoir recours à ce genre de procédés! Mais après, mon avis ne regarde que moi ;) Bzou!  
  
Tobby: Mais-euh tu va svoir! en plus...chuchote entre nous, je prévois une fic sur lui, tu seras comblée! et je sais tu ES en S, scuse moi! mais je le dis quand même: quel gâchis :p mdrrrr! j'insiste, hein? :p je sais côté longueur, drodro et moi c pas la joie! mais je fais des chaps plus longs qu'elle n'empêche! na! et pi toc! et re retoc! hihi! Bzou soso!  
  
### 


	60. Chapitre ILX

Chapitre 59:

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox

Nymphëo sentait l'espoir renaître en elle seulement...

"Albus, vous n'allez pas faire cela tout de même?"

"Si, je vais le faire! passez moi ce carnet!"

"Mais..."

"Passez le moi où j'userais de la force!"

"Vous tenez tant que ça à en finir avec la vie? je veux voir Draco revenir mais c'est un suicide!!"

"Non Nymphëo... J'ai simplement envie de prendre un repos bien mérité. Et si Draco et Harry reviennent, je pourrais m'en aller la conscience tranquille. Avec eux, plus besoin de moi."

"D... D'accord."

"Passez moi le carnet."

Elle sortit l'objet de derrière son dos et le lui tendit, avec une plume au dessus.

"Merci. Vous direz à tous que Dumbledore est mort heureux dans son lit. Je ne vous oublierait pas. La mort n'est qu'un passage, croyez moi. Vivez heureux et confiez le poste de directrice à Minerva. Offrez lui une boîte de sorbets au citron de ma part et... attendez."

Il secoua sa baguette et un long parchemin apparu.

"Mon testament." dit-il simplement. "Vivez longtemps, mais surtout, pour vous-même. Ne prenez pas exemple sur le vieillard que je suis et qui a vécu pour les autres... Adieu!"

Et il ferma la porte de son bureau...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bonsoir.

**Bonsoir.**

_Bonsoir._

**Qui êtes vous?**

Quelqu'un qui vous veut du bien. Souhaitez vous faire plaisir à vos deux demoiselles?

**OUI!**

_Oh que oui!_

Prenez ma magie, ma vie ne tient qu'à cela, je mourrais, mais tous deux, vous serrez de retour, plus vivants que nature.

**Qui donnerait ainsi sa vie pour deux illustres inconnus?**

Moi.

_On voit ça. Vous êtes sûr de vouloir le faire?_

Certain.

**Vous êtes généreux.**

Oh que non! Je quitte un monde où j'ai tout donné et où l'on ne m'a donné qu'une fois. Et ce fut vous deux qui furent la cause de ce don. Je ne fait que vous remercier de cette façon.

**Vous êtes si désespéré que cela?**

Pas désespéré! Au contraire! Vous m'avez donné l'espoir d'un monde meilleur! Me voilà satisfait. Ma tâche sur cette terre est accomplie, à vous de prendre le relai...

_Comment fait-on alors?_

C'est simple. Harry le sait. 

**Oui je le sais. Plus il va écrire, plus sa magie se déversera en nous. Et nos corps et nos souvenirs se matérialiseront dans la réalité. Nous basculerons là-bas.**

Vous serez gentils de ne pas me regarder avant qu'il n'en soit finit de moi. Jurez le. Faites un serment magique.

_Juré._

**Juré aussi.**

Bien. Maintenant, discutons. Je vais vous raconter quelque chose. Hmmm... Connaissez vous Poudlard?

**Oui.**

_Oui._

Et bien j'y ai passé toute ma vie là-bas. C'est un endroit magique, c'est le cas de le dire.

¤¤¤¤

Lily se réveilla avec l'impression de ne plus se souvenir de quelque chose. Elle était à l'infirmerie. Hmm... Elle s'était évanouie! mais pourquoi? Oh!...

Ca y est. Elle se souvenait. Oh là là, ça faisait... bizarre. Maman... elle mit sa main sur son ventre. Un jour elle serait maman. Et James serait le père.

sa tête retomba sur les coussins où un fou rire formidable la prit. Tout allait bien. Elle le savait. Elle était heureuse.

Son rire résonna dans Poudlard tout entier. Un rire éclatant de joie, crystallin, magique. Elle respirait la joie de vivre, et les rayons du soleil qui tombaient sur elle au travers des vitres donnait d'elle une vision de toute beauté.

La joie elle même, le bonheur intense, l'envie de rire et de communiquer sa joie à tous. La joie. dans toute sa splendeur.

Ce fut une Lily souriante et exaltée que trouva james à l'infirmerie. Son coeur manqua un battement. Dieu qu'elle était belle. Magnifique, même.

"James! Pourquoi tu restes là à rien faire, viens!"

Il s'approcha, tout sourire et l'enlaça.

"ma petite fleur de Lys... Hmm que je t'aime..." Il enfoui son visage dans la longue chevelure épaisse et flamboyante de sa compagne.

"Moi aussi James. Je t'aime."

Il y eu un moment de silence que l'animagus cerf brisa:

"Et le mieux de tout, c'est que je connais notre avenir."

"devin?"

"Non, juste les grandes lignes."

"je t'écoute!"

"A notre sortie de poudlard, je te demande en mariage..."

"hmmm... "elle sourit.

"Tu dis oui, bien sûr. On suit nos études dans nos différentes écoles. Quatre ans plus tard, on se maris. Et un an après, Harry apparaît. Ca correspond à peu près à sa date de naissance."

"Et dans tout ça qui te dit que je veuille t'épouser?"

"hmmm mon instinct. Et surtout parce que je l'espère de tout coeur!"

"c'est une demande?"

"hhmmmoui...Mais pour après poudlard, soit dit."

"Ma réponse sera oui."

Il sourit de toute ses dents et la serra plus fort.

"Tu vois, je suis un devin."

"Non."

"???"

"Tu es MON devin!"

Il éclata de rire au ton qu'elle avait employée. Attention! Lily jolie était jalouse et possessive!

¤¤¤¤

Je crois... que ça va... être bon...

Albus sentait que son corps était presque vidé de toute sa magie. Dans la pièce d'à côté, Draco et Harry reprenaient forme humaine.

**On ne vous remerciera jamais assez, monsieur.**

_On peu faire quelque chose pour vous en échange?_

**Une sorte de dernière volonté, même si ça me rebute d'avoir à la dire comme ça...**

Il y aurai quelque chose, oui...

_Quoi?_

C'était la toute dernière ligne droite avant la fin, il le savait. Plus que quelques secondes et...

Veiller sur l'école et sur les élèves. Harry, Draco... je crois que c'est la f...

La porte de droite claqua soudain et Harry se précipita vers le corps sans vie de leur ancien directeur.

"Albus... Oh non..."

"Oh Merlin..."

Harry, agenouillé près du fauteuil, posa sa tête contre le rebord de la chaise où reposait Dumbledore. Il se releva quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux humides.

" Mettons le dans son lit..."

"Oui."

Un sort de wingardium leviosa plus tard, et une minute de silence passée, les deux hommes sortirent en emportant le carnet, la mort dans l'âme, même s'ils étaient heureux d'être revenus à la vie.

"Où allons nous?"

"Dans nos quartiers."

Ils tentèrent de passer outre les yeux des élèves de passage mais malheureusement pour eux, un Dimanche, c'était dur.Heureusement pour eux, ce n'étaient que Sirius et gabrielle.

" Harry!" s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

"Shhh! Si on nous trouve, ça va faire des remous!"

"Tu vas mieux?"

"Je vais... euh, oui bien, merci." dit-il déconcerté.

"Et toi Draco?"

"Euh... aussi."

"Mais... pourquoi irait-on mieux? On ne vous a rien dit?"

"Non... pourquoi?"

"Rien rien... Bon, on a deux personnes à retrouver que l'on a pas vues depuis deux mois. On va vous laisser!" dit Draco, pressé.

"Lâcheurs!" cria Sirius tandis que les deux jeunes hommes continuaient leur route d'un pas tranquille.

"Oh et..." dit Harry sur un ton de conspirateur. "On est revenus mais... évitez de faire circuler la nouvelle..."

"Aucun problème! Oui chef, bien chef!"

"Allez soldat!" dit la vampire "En route!"

Avec un dernier éclat de rire, ils partirent sur la gauche alors que Harry et Draco prenaient sur la droite. Un sort de désilusion les empêcha de croiser d'autres personnes qui auraient été suceptibles de transmettre la nouvelle à toute l'école en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à un dragon pour avaler tout rond un mangemort.

Ils arrivèrent alors devant leurs quartiers respectifs. Ils prirent une grande inspiration... et entrèrent.

Fermant la porte avec parcimonie, Harry se retourna et se retrouva face à une Sélénée aux mains entourées de deux boules aquatiques.

"Qui est là?" demanda t-elle d'une voix dure.

Il leva le sort.

"C'est moi."

Elle ouvrit la bouche. La referma. La réouvrit et...

SPLASH!

Harry Potter, revenant d'entre les morts, venait de se faire tremper par une néréide en colère:

"HARRY POTTER!! Ne me refais plus jamais jamais jamais CA!!!"

Il était là. Avec elle. Il était revenu. Tout allait bien. Tout finissait bien.

"Je vous aime Sélénée..."

"Je vous aime aussi Mr.Potter. "

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, fêtant dignement leurs retrouvailles. Dans la pièce à côté, Nymphëo et Draco étaient tout aussi émus.

Une fois le baiser rompu, elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents et dit:"Je vais tout te raconter, viens là." Ils s'assirent sur le fameux sofa et discutèrent longuement, bientôt rejoins par Draco et Nymphëo.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent que Harry et Draco seraient, pour le monde, morts à la suite de leurs blessures. Seuls quelques uns seraient au courant: Sélénée et Nymphëo, immanquablement, les maraudeurs, lily et gabrielle, le corps professoral et éventuellement le ministre de la magie. Ils décidèrent ensuite que, pour préserver ce secret, Harry ferait le sortilège de fidélitas. Ainsi, personne ne découvrirait qui ils étaient vraiment, sauf si on le leur disait.

De plus, pas besoin de noms d'emprun, tout serait légal. Le sort de fidélitas ferait le reste si Harry Potter se présentait à une soirée mondaine: on l'ignorerait et on le traiterait normalement, sans égards.

"Une bonne chose de faite!" dit Draco. "On fait quoi maintenant?"

"Aucune idée." avoua Harry.

"Et si on prévenait les professeurs de votre retour et de la m... mort d'Albus?"

"Bonne idée." dit Draco en se levant. "On y va, ma douce?"

"Allons y."

Et ils sortirent.

"On va se promener, nous?" demanda Harry en prenant la main de sa belle.

"Avec plaisir!"

Ils se levèrent et sortirent à leur tour. Jamais le lac ne parut aussi beau à Sélénée. Ni la forêt interdite. Harry l'y emmena et lui fit découvrir une clairière déboisée, entourée de magnifiques bosqués, et baignée de lucioles.

"Tu connais cet endroit depuis longtemps?" demanda la Néréide émerveillée.

"Hem... à vrai dire... on est perdus..."

"Quoi?"

"Oui, on est perdus, tu as bien entendu."

"Oh... Harry... tu m'étonneras toujours!" dit elle en lui frotant les oreilles.

Ils s'assirent contre un arbre et admirèrent les lucioles voler et virevoleter, ce qui donnait un spectacle enchanteur dès que la nuit fut tombée.

"Harry..."

"Hmmm..."

"J'ai quelque chose à te dire."

"Quoi?"

"Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et la posa sur son ventre.

"Je suis enceinte."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Et valaaa! C'était le tout dernier chapitre de Narae! J'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos attentes très chers lecteurs! Prochain post: le prologue puis les toutes dernières réponses aux reviews! vala vala!

Vous aviez bien raison, Sélénée est enceinte!!! prochain chapitre, le prologue!

Ensuite, **Elmire **a posé de nombreuses question quand à cette fic. Si certains points vous paraissent obscurs, lisez ma réponse à sa review et sa review.... peut être que cela vous éclairera, même si j'ai eu du mal à lui répondre clairement pour que tout el monde soit en mesure de comprendre ma vision des choses sur cette fic...

R&R now!

**Apocalypse Nox:** hello you! merci pour ta review! je te fais de gros bisous! Bzou!

**Lena Potter:** kikoo lena! génial, le dernier chapitre? et celui-ci, il est à ton goût j'espère! Moi je suis dans une classe de merde aussi même si y a quelques personnes que je connais et que j'adore mais sans plus pour le reste quoi... cependant j'ai un emploi du temps génial, donc.... l'un va avec l'autre cette année... Bonen chance léna, tiens le coup! et Bzou!

**Elmire:** Bonnnnnnnn, le plus long pour commencer lol! ta review! je suis restée sans voix devant la longueur lol! moi qui adore les lonnnngues lonnnngues reviews, je suis servie bon, le chap 59 le voilà! et comment ça complètement inhumain? non mais-euuuuuuuh! c'est l'hippopotame de la semaine ça!!! tssk! :p alors question les passages mal écrits ou alors les endroits où c'est irréaliste... pardonne moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!! faut dire que c'est une de mes premières fanfics et que c'est aussi la première histoire que j'ai FINIT!!! mes nouvelles, romans originaux et fanfics comprises! Alors comme ça, j'ai réussi à te faire accepter quelqu'un d'autre que Ginny comme compagne d'harry??? #fière# hihi! je suis trop contente alors!!!!! :) alors, pour les batailles.... j'ai lu ENORMEMENT de livres fantasy/action (j'ai 5 étagères de remplies, ça te va comme argument? lol) et le SDA en fait partie! La bataille finale cependant, est largement inspirée (question 'squelette' de la bataille et disposition seulement) des batailles du goufrfe de helm dans le film et de la bataille finale dans le dernier opus du film toujours. sinon, le deuxième livre dont tu me parles: 'Amos Daragon' de Brian Perro , je suis désolée mais je ne l'ai pas lu... je ne connais pas donc... Ensuite, oui Dumbledore va mourir. Je sais que Harry sans dumbledore n'est plus Harry. j'en suis consciente! et je fais mourir dumbledore pour que Harry potter ne reste pas le survivant mais tout simplement harry, mari de sélénée et père de ses enfants, ami de quelques personnes, tu vois le genre? Il n'a désormais plus besoin de mentor, il n'y a plus de guerre à mener, plus d'image à avoir... enfin, je le perçois ainsi, après, chacun a le droit de le voir autrement, toi comprise! Harry sera un homme désormais comme les autres! (en gros lol, il aura quand même sauvé le monde etc etc mais, un homme comme les autres tout de même). Dumbledore ne reviendra pas... enfin... peut être pas, mais je ne suis pas sûre encore, cela concerne la suite, 20 ans plus tard (en tant que fantôme ce serait) mais il faut voir à quoi cela pourrait me servir, sinon, je le zapperais. Ensuite... Severus Rogue ne va pas mal tourner, tu vas le voir dans le prochain chapitre. La morale de cette histoire (enfin, ce que j'ai cherché à démontrer à travers tout cela) c'est que l'espoir, même infime n'est pas vain. (Cf la bataille finale de Narae). Dans le cas et dans l'optique de Severus Rogue, son envie de vivre, sa soif d'être accepté le rendent jaloux. Mais ne suffit-il pas de peu pour évoluer? tu vas voir. euh... en me relisant, je me dit que je me suis très mal exprimée sur severus rogue mais je sais pas si je saurais le dire autrement et démêler le sac de noeud qu'est mon cerveau dérangé... ensuite, pour harry et draco, je suis en mesure de t'expliquer maintenant. Pour Draco, c'est simple (enfin simple... mdr) sciemment, je ne dit rien sur son père: s'il est vivant, mort, blessé etc etc... car ça n'apporterait rien à l'histoire! En effet, changer le passé, c'est en fait remodeler l'avenir, ok? et le père de draco peut être n'importe où n'importe comment, Draco ne naîtra jamais! tout simplement parce que son père, s'il est vivant, décidera de tuer son premier enfant avec narcissa pour éviter que Draco 'renaisse' (tu me suis là?) s'il est mort, draco ne naîtra jamais! s'il est blessé ou en prison, il n'aura certainement jamais l'occasion d'avoir d'enfant, ce qui est le plus probable. Tu saisis? (ouh là là je sens que je t'embrouille plus qu'autre chose...) Pour Harry, c'est très semblable. Disons que lily et james sont ensemble mais qu'avoir changé le temps a tout changé, il n'est pas sûr de renaître (tout comme pour draco d'ailleurs si sa mère et son père ont un enfant si jamais son père est dans la possibilité d'en avoir un (libre, blanchi, etc etc) ) et il ne renaîtra pas. Ainsi, voilà le pourquoi du comment de mon esprit emrbouillé qui a trouvé la solution du carnet de jedusor. Ouf! voilà c'est expliqué! (ou alors je t'ai encore plus embrouillée! dans ce cas ci, oublie tout et cherche po à comprendre mdrrrr). Pour ce qui est du voyage dans le temps, le cercle vicieux et tout ça... alors, voici ma vision des choses, vision sur laquelle cette fic est entièrement basée. le temps est quelque chose qui s'écoule et ne peut changer, ok? ce qui est fait, est fait! on ne peut le changer. mais moi, ma vision du voyage dans le temps s'étend aussi à l'espace, sur deux dimensions si tu préfères. (raison pour laquelle le voldemort de l'époque d'Harry réussi à pénétrer et à s'allier avec son 'lui' du passé). Une dimension qui est celle que nous connaissons et de laquelle vient Harry, et l'autre, où le temps s'est écoulé différement et où le présent de cette dimension se situe à 20 ans dans le passé de celle que nous connaissons. ok? Après, je te laisse faire les conclusions nécessaires pour repasser la fic en revue si ça t'interesse (lol bonne chance mdr). Et en fait, quand il 'entre' dans cette seconde dimension, il déclenche quelque chose: un LIEN entre ces deux dimensions qui fera que, quand Harry aura atteint son but, les deux dimensions se superposeront et le temps reprendra son cours à partir de là où Harry aura disparu, tu saisis? Et le futur sera alors totalement nouveau et modifié, basé sur les données de cette nouvelle dimension. Le monde qu'à connu Harry et ses événements aura disparu, laissant place à celui-ci. Fiouuu, vala c'est dit. Understood or not? lol sinon, un GRAAAAAAAAND merci pour cette GRAAAAAAAAANDE review que j'ia prit bcp de plaisir à lire et à répondre! Bzou!

**Tobby:** Ce langage c'est mon langage! Na! Pi pour les cours de longueur, je vais TENTER de ls appliquer à la suite de cette fic! promis juré craché! et comment ça tu arrives plus à écrire? tssk! allez! ponds nous le chapitre suivant et plus vite que ça, madame la poule aux yeux d'or et de diamants! Bzou!

**kimy:** merci bcp kimy! Et tu as raison, Sélénée est enceinte! Merci bcp! Bzou!

**Sarah Lost:** hello sarah! alors tu sais ce qu'est la bonne nouvelle? alors pk tu le dis po :p pas grave de pas avoir reviewé aux précédents, ej ne fais pas le record de reviews; tk lol! Bzou!

**Andromede:** mémééééééééééééééé! ta banane va bien? ouf alors! et bébé kiwi, en forme? lol ton saladier est assez spacieux pour tout tes enfants grains de raisins? oh là là mais quelle imbécile je fais tssk! moi j'ai des horaires ça va couci couça pour le lycée. m'enfin, jme dit, vivement la FAC! Bzou!

**tete de boufone:** merci bcp!!! et ton pseudo a le mérite d'être peu commun et original! ne prends pas ce que j'ai dit pour uen insulte ;) Bzou!

**Apocalypse-Nox:** 2ème review de toi lol! bon cours! moi aussi je t'aimeuuuuh mdrrrr! Bzou!

**Lilya Potter:** et oui tu as trouvé une erreur! comme quoi, même les fics à succès sont truffées d'erreurs (y en a pleins d'autres que tu as po vu :p héhéhéhé) merci bcp pour tous ces compliments! et je tâcherais de passer voir ta fic, même si le tps me manque énormément ces temps-ci! Bzou!

**Lysbeth - Beriawen:** Merci bcp bcp bcp!!! Bzou!

**godric2:** mais de rien pour l'explication sur la magie noire! ce fut un plaisir! :) et l'expression dumbledorienne n'est po de moi! xpdr! c'est issu d'un livre nommé 'le livre des étoiles' par eric l'homme, aux éditions gallimard, excellent! je te le conseille vivement! mon immense talent? Hmmm pas bon pour mes chevilles ça! lol! Bzou et merci! bzou!

**Gh()st:** n'est-ce pas pour lily? hihi! je suis sadique, je me fais peur des fois! mdr ensuite, je coupe le chap car j'aime faire attendre les lecteurs et leur donner une raison de suivre l'histoire, une envie d'en savoir plus, tu vois? enfin, c'est moi et mes bizzareries lol! Bzou!

**Benichoukos:** mais de rien, c'est avec plaisir! Bzou!

**archidruide: **dsl mais j'ai tjs po trouvé pour ta question.... mais je l'ai proposé à mon père lol! si on trouve, je te dit ça ;) Bzou!

**alinemcb54:** tu as raison pour sélénée! cool que tu aimes le site! j'espère que ce qu'il y a dedans te plaira! Bzou!

**U.$.Hermy:** kikoo hermy! alors, non, je ne passe pas mes journées à écrire, ils étaient déjà fait ceux là! hihi!et tu as raison, la phrase dumbledorienne comme a dit gh()st, c du livre des étoiles! c bien, t'es une connaisseuse toi aussi pour ce bouk1 lol! Bzou!

**Inalis:** dslll euh.... prends de la vanille alors! lol! (trop zarb! je te parle sur msn et en mm tps je te répond mdr! et si ton cerveau rend l'âme, va en acheter un à auchan, fait comme moi! (mdr) y a des promos en ce moment pour la rentrée :p mdrrr! Bzou!

**Jo Lupin:** très beau changement de pseudo ;) la miss ;) et le ptit potter? oooh tu as deviné jo! bravo hihi! Bzou!

**hermione2005:** comment ça po contenteuh???? tu savais? alors pk tu as rien dit :p NiArK sinon, ravie de savoir que le précédent chap t'a plu! Bzou!

**Belval:** salut mon jumeau démoniaque! tu sais, ça me manque de te parler sur msn!!!! pi là, c'était assez rapide le post? ou trop lent? merdeuuuuh on est DIMANCHE!! mais quelle conneuh!!!! dsl jumeau! revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeens!!!! et sinon pour ton chap, bonne chance! il finira par avancer, comme je te connais, c'est certain! bzou!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Vala vala!

Bzou!


	61. Epilogue

_**Epilogue:**_

Quand je les regarde, je me dit que j'ai eu de la chance d'être mort depuis que je connais quel aurait été mon futur si Harry Potter n'avait pas intervenu dans le court du temps...

Aujourd'hui, je les regarde. Ils sont face à moi mais ne peuvent me voir. C'est sûr, à leur yeux, si je me montrais, je serais un nuisible. Je crois que je suis maudit. Toute ma vie, et même dans ma mort, je l'ai été, et le suis toujours.

Ou alors c'est là ma vraie nature.

J'opte plutôt pour la deuxième solution.

En ce moment, c'est un grand repas. Enfin, grand... façon de parler! Disons qu'il y a de présents Harry Potter et Sélénée Potter (il l'a demandée en mariage) et Draco Malfoy et Nymphëo qui ne sont pas encore _passés la corde au cou_ comme dit si bien James.

James est là lui aussi. Sirius aussi. Remus de même. Immanquablement, trois jolies jeunes filles sont là aussi: Lily, Gabrielle et Maëlle.

Le professeur mac Gonagall, nouvelle directrice de Poudlard depuis près d'un an et demi est là aussi. Ainsi que Rogue, qui bizarrement, côtoie Sirius alors que ce dernier en cinquième année avait tenté de le tuer. Il sont devenus même amis, c'est vous dire! Enfin, ami est un bien grand mot. Disons qu'ils se supporte et sont pôlis, sans plus. ce sont leurs idéaux, les mêmes (et les reproches incessants de Lily et Gabrielle) qui leur ont fait entendre raison. De plus, quand Sirius avait sorti: c'est un Serpentard, Maëlle l'avait gratifié d'un joli tatouage à 5 doigts.

Aujourd'hui, ils fêtent non seulement le mariage d'Harry et de Sélénée, mais aussi leur sortie de Poudlard. Bientôt, ce sera rebelote pour le baptême de leur premier enfant : Mélissa. Et cela en toute intimité.

L'enterrement d'Albus Dumbledore avait fait pleurer beaucoup de monde, mais chacun savait désormais qu'il avait glissé dans un sommeil éternel où le repos serait sa tombe.

Je pense qu'ils vivront tous heureux, et c'est tant mieux. James et Sirius vont devenir Aurors. remus lui, se lance dans la politique aux côtés de Lily pour lutter contre l'orpimation des créatures dites semi-humaines, comme Remus. Gabrielle ne tenait pas à se mouiller, ayant eu assez d'expérience avec les vampires, mais Lily et remus avaient dit qu'ils lutteraient pour les lycanthropes uniquement. Finalement, elle avait accepté. J'aurais fait pareil à sa place.

James et Sirius ne se sont toujours pas déclarés animagus. C'est peut être la meilleure chose à faire je crois.

Bon, il faut que je sorte de la salle, passons sous la table.

Zoup! je slalome entre les pieds, la porte est là et... AAARGh! quelque chose m'a attrapé! Merde, c'est Sirius!

"Regardez! Ce rat. Il resemble à Peter!"

Mais c'est moi niguedouille! Réincarnation, tu connais?

"oui. Laisse le sortir. C'est ce qu'il voulait." dit sagement Maëlle.

Et il me reposa. Allez, hop, une petite léchouille sur le doigt de Sirius et un câlin.

"Pe... peter?" dit il sous les rires des autres. Bon.. je le fais je le fais pas?

Je le fais! Je me mets sous mes deux pattes et, devant les yeux ébahis de l'assistance, un petit coucou général avec ma papatte avant droite. Voilà. Bon j'y vais. J'ai croisé une charmante ratte avant de venir...

Quoi, j'ai pas le droit à une compagne moi aussi?

Maintenant, dégagez, y a rien à voir...

Toujours pas partit? Non? Bon... et bien alors, j'y vais, faites comme vous voulez!

Adieu...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

Et voilà, ce coup-ci, c'est bel et bien la fin! je posterais une toute dernière fois pour répondre à toutes vos reviews! Je vous retrouverais j'espère sur la suite de Narae qui a pour titre: Il était deux fois Harry Potter. Elle sera publiée incessament sous peu, donc... veillez au grain ;)

R&R now!

**godric2:** Et oui, ils nous ont pondu un ptit bébé!!! pour ce qui est du sortilège fidélitas, Harry ne VEUT PAS être connu pour avoir tué Voldemort, ainsi, il préfère faire croire à sa mort et vivre une vie tranquille! Bzou et merci pour ta review :)

**Scalla:** kikoo! mais ce n'est pas grave de ne pas avoir reviewé! je ne fait pas la course aux reviews! lol! pour ce qui est des batailles, c'est un moyen de me lâcher. et un conseil, pour avoir des idées, regarde des films d'action/fantasy/cascade/effets spéciaux!! rien de mieux pour avoir des idées! lol Bzou!

**Tobby:** alors, et ce gâteau? hihi! comment ça certains chapitres trop longs au milieu? grrrr! trop long, trop court! il faudrait savoir très chère soso!!! et c mdrrr le truc du pseudo, raaah là là, trop mdr! moi aussi jtembrasse très très très fort et j'espère que ton histoire à toi finira encore mieux, digne de ce que tu écris: en apothéose!!! Bzou!

**Gh()st:** Salut ghost! dsl, mais le passage avec les parents, il sera pour... hihi plus tard ;) ou plutôt dans la suite de Narae, j'ai réservé cela tu verras-euhhhh! et je veux bien sûr des reviews, comme tout auteur sur , mais je ne les chasse pas, je tiens seulement à donner une raison de suivre, même si au fond, tu as raison, mais ce n'est pas la raison première ;) merci bcp!! Bzou!

**Apocalypse-Nox:** Et vala, j'ai pas pu posté avant lundi, dsl! nous sommes lundi! est-ce que cela suffira? J'espère que tu liras ce chapitre très cher!!! Et puis moi aussi je t'aime (presque hihi) Bzou!

**Mileslerenard:** Salut nico :dn et oui, harry et sélénée sont maman et pôpa hihi! c tout mimi! Et la tête de james et lily, ce sra pour la suite! Bzou!

**Andromède:** la confrontation va venir dans la suite! zuteuh mémé, tu es bien impatienteuhhh! lol! Et fait attention de pas rencontrer M. le mixeur (ou provisuer :p) en promenant le saladier! pour ton pirhana végétarien, pense à emmener le bocal (plein de préférence et sans laisser le pirhana à la maison, telle que je te connais...) enfin voilà quoi! Et pi moi jte dit: CHOCOLAAAAAAAAAAAAT power! la banane j'aime po! lol Bzou!

**Benichoukos:** tu es po mort au moins? non parce que j'ai updaté très rapidement! lol! pour la suite, je ne te dit rien, je vous donne déjà le titre, alors.... Bzou!

**U.$.Hermy:** je veux po que les gens sachent qu'ils soient revenus parce que Harry-chérichounet a gentiment promis de m'exploser la tête contre le carreau si il devient célèbre, tu saisis? mdrrrr! voilà ta réponse! Gros bisous!Bzou!

**lisia:** aaah lisia! tu me suis depuis le début! tu as une adresse hotmail? qu'on se parle un de ces jours Bzou!

**Jo Lupin:** et ouais, tu te rends compte? quand il y en avait qu'un? si on avait su ce que ça allait devenir! lol! merci jo, pour tout! bzou!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bzou!


	62. Le mot de la fin

Alors, nous voilà partis pour les toutes dernières R&R, et mon ptit blabla final...

Begin now!

**Colibri Noir:** Kikoo! Longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue toi et non je n'ai pas chomé en ton absence! contente j'espère? Pour le titre... réponse à la fin ;) Bzou!

**archidruide:** me tuer à grands coups de hache? oooh... barbare! mdr! pi merci pour tes deux reviews qui m'otn fait très plaisir! Bzou!

**Lalo:** Salut! Pour le titre, la réponse est à la fin très chèr(e)! merci pour ta gentille review! Bzou!

**Elmire:** Deux reviews? waouh! je suis gâtée! pour toutes tes questions... je suis désolée mais si j'y répond, je te raconte la prochaine fic :S donc bon... désolée! ce sera la surprise :) Pi je vais te dire une chose: Harry et Draco ont empêché leurs naissances, ils ne naîtront pas. Ils sotn vivants mais à partir de leurs souvenirs, voilà. lol, et merci! je suis très heureuse d'avoir terminée ma première fic, même si elle est loin d'être parfaite. Mon roman à moi, je le travaille depuis 3 ans bientôt et j'ai toujours pas finit, alors... mais ça prend de plus en plus forme et y a des chances pour que je le finisse avant la fin du lycée (qui pour moi ets dans deux ans). Pour la lecture de mes autres fics, à toi de voir, j'espère que, si tu passes dessus, tu aimeras, c'est avant tout l'essentiel ;). Merci bcp pour les infos sur le livre, j'ai tout noté et l'ai réjouté à ma liste de bouquin à acheter (qui s'élève mtn à 15 livres mais je sais pas lequel HET en 1er mdr) Pour ce qui est de tes fics, je vais tâcher d'y passer, si le temps et mon boulot me le permettent, j'ai déjà du mal à écrire alors... Et merci du compliment, tout à la fin, le petit: "j'aime reviewer ce qui en vaut la peine" pour moi, ça veut dire que c'est pas un coup de chance, que ce que j'écris, avec toutes les erreurs, les fautes et les anachronismes, vaut quelque chose, ça me conforte dans le fait que quand j'écris, c pas de la merde (pour parler crûement mdr). Ensuite, ta seconde review... peter n'est en effet pas mort mais réincarné. J'ai monté une théorie boîteuse avec mes cousins comme quoi la forme animagus serait non seulement la version animale du sorcier via son caractère mais aussi sa forme animale de réincarnation. J'ai basé le chap là dessus. de plus, j'avais besoin d'un avis extérieur à la fic (enfin... mdr) Et pour le titre, c'est plus subtil que ça pour la suite le titre hihi! Explications dans la réponse générale des questions qui reviennent en bas Pour moi, tout est très clair dans ma tite tête dérangée, je vais tâcher de vous faire découvrir ce que mon esprit créateur (Elmire, je te présente Sushi mon esprit créateur. Sushi, dit bonjour à Elmire ). je te remercie pour toutes tes reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur et je t'embrasse trèèèèèès très très fort! Bzou!

**Inalis:** Et oui c'est déjà la fin! Je te remercie bcp bcp bcp bcp bcp!! Merci merci merci! Pi peter est un rat et en restera un ;) Bzou!

**U.$.Hermy:** mdrrr ouais, grillé! mdr pour la prochaine fic, je ne pourrais pas tous vous prévenir, tu auras juste à looker at my biographie de temps en temps ;) Bzou et merciiii!!

**m4r13:** GENIAL!! tu sais, dans les reviews, tu es une de mes références (généralement tu me dis quand ça va pas, alors, quand c comme ça, je tente de rectifier! si si si!) donc que l'épilogue te plaise... TU PEUX PAS SAVOIR A QUEL POINT CA ME RASSURE ET ME FAIT PLAISIR!!! merci merci merci mille milliards de fois merci! a plus la puce! Bzou!

**Andromède:** AAAARgh, mais euh! il m'a mordu le pirhana! bouhouhou!! vilain missant pirhana! :'( mdrrrr pi ta confrontation, tu l'auras dans la suite, je t'ai dit ;) Bzou mémé que j'aime et que j'adoreuh!! Bzou!

**Scalla:** Par tous les lecteurs de fanfiction, tu as ptêtre bien raison mdrr! mon cerveau assez dérangé arrive à trouver pleins d'idées! Je me demande même des fois si j'ai des limites à mes idées! jte jure ça me fait peur :s lol et oui, il meurt et... et il donne le mot de la fin! explications plus bas aussi mdrrr mon nom n'est pas dans le botin moldu voyons, mais vampire! oooops j'aurais pas du dire ça moi... bon, jmen vais me faire none tiens mdr! je rigole! la suite est longue à écrire, je l'ai commencée mais elle arrivera... quand elle arrivera, je ne peux rien prometre dsl :s mais je me dépêche, juré! Bzou!!!

**Benichoukos:** (on pseudo me fais penser à michocos des bonbons caramels-choco mdrrrr) mais de rien pour ce nouveau chapitre! et pour les records de l'update ben... hem ça va être dur mais je vais tâcher de le battre! bzou! et merci bcp pour tout! bzou!

**lisia:** Hello you! ça y est, on s'est parlée sur msn! je suis trop contente t trop sympa!! merci pour cette review! et surtout de m'avoir suivit depuis le tout début! a plus sur msn! Bzou!

**Gh()st:** kikoo.ce que cela réserve pour la suite de Harry Potter? hmmm plein de choses hihi Mais tu sais, tu verras les reactiosn à chaud de James et lily! Et oui! Si je te dis pensine et gosses curieux, tu em dis.... héhéhé! et pour ce qui est de la suite, je ne te dit rien, dsl! Surprise ;) J'ai hâte de te revoir à la suite! Gros gros gros gros bisous! Bzou!

**Sabriell:** hello fifille merci sab! les compliments me vont droit au coeur, sincèrement!!! merci merci merci mercii!!!! et puis si tu me trouves un sirius je teste volontier les fics d'Olympe avec lui xpdr! Gros bzou fifille! bzou!

**Jo Lupin:** rooooh te moques pas-euh mdrrrr! Merci jo de m'avoir suivit jusqu'au bout! BIG BIG BIG merci!!!! et BIG BIG BIG Bzou!!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Et voilà, je vais dire le tit mot de la fin...

Alors... ce que vous attendez tous plus ou moins... La traduction du titre!!! Vu qu'il n'y a pas de traduction littérale, je vous mets grosso modo, en 'littératuré' comme je dis mdr:

_**A la vie, à la mort, Harry Potter et Tom Elvis Jedusor**_

C'est joli, non? ça vous plaît j'espère lol! Grosso-modo c'est ça (ou alors, mais moins joli: vit harry potter, meurt voldemort mais jpréfère la version du dessus )

Ensuite....Pour ce qui est de: Harry, Draco, vont ils renaître? la réponse est... **Non!** ils sont vivants, ça oui, mais à partir de leurs souvenirs. Pour tout vous dire... James et Lily auront une fille et le père de Draco n'aura jamais d'enfant, donc... ;)

Donc si vous vous posez des questions sur le titre de la fic Il était deux fois Harry Potter, sachez que ce n'est pas qu'il va renaître mais c'est un pseudo-jeu de mots symbolisant un recommencement mais avec un Harry différent, un autre contexte etc etc, vous saisissez?

Voilà, je crois que tout est dit. Snif, ça fait tout bizarre! bouhouhouhou! :'(

Bon, pour moi c'est ma première histoire terminée, et je suis heureuse qu'elle vous ai plû malgré ses innombrables erreurs, défauts et j'en passe!

Vu que je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir aidée et soutenue... je me contenterais de le dire une fois:

Merci.


End file.
